


Youtube Oneshot (BoyxBoy)

by PiperRose90



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attackingjepson, Bashdil40, Bryce Games x CaRtOoNz, CaptainCrundee, CaptainSparklez x Villain!Derp Ssundee, CaptainSparklez x X33n, Corick, Cranklez, Crundee - Freeform, Cryest, Delitoonz - Freeform, DerpCrundee, Derpkipz, Fluff, Ghostaki, Ghosthds90, Ghostlox, H20Delirious x SimonHDS90, Huskylox, ImmortalFox - Freeform, ImmortaldoesMinecraft, JinBar, Minecraft, Mithross - Freeform, Multi, MunchingUniverse - Freeform, Neo x Kehaan, Nick x Puppet!Zres, NickVacktor, Oneshot, PewdieCry - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Protonconroy - Freeform, Scmanex, Septiplier - Freeform, Setolox, Sgcgamer, Sibaki, Simdil90, SimonCanadian, Sketo, SkyZane, Skybop, Skyhds90 - Freeform, Skylox - Freeform, Skyloxuniverse, Skyowner, Skyzan, Smut, SparkAnt - Freeform, Ssunkipz, Subthan, Threesome, X33n x Kehaan, YouTubers - Freeform, Zanron, anguish, markimash - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, merome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 459
Words: 337,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: First off, I'm still learning to better my writing so yeah, also you can request and also keep an open mind about the ships





	1. Chapter 1

**Here's my oneshots and welcome**   
**Also you guys can request but there's a few rules:**   
**The name of the ship and who's tops, and if you don't tell me then I will pick one, also if I don't know the ship then I'll ask you a bit of a description of them enough to write it and if you don't tell me then I won't write it.**   
**If you have a plot them you can tell me so if you don't then I'll do whatever plot I can think of**   
**For fluff, that takes a day or two depending and for smut that takes longer so please be patient for that**   
**I think that's everything I need to say so yeah**   
**Piper out-**


	2. Pretty Rave Boy - Huskylox

“Come one Husky, It’s just one night” Sky told his friend as he dragged him to a rave club. The club was huge and brightly light from many different colors. There are people from the age of eighteen to twenty; all of them are wearing neon bright colors that give off a slight glow, glow sticks around their wrists, neck, waist, legs, and some of them even have them on their hair.

Husky was out at night with Sky and Jerome, all dressed up for the rave club.

Sky have neon butter replacing his grey belts, his amulet glowing yellow with the gem glowing too. Jerome still have his suit on, but he have his tie glowing neon red and a few red glow sticks wrapped around his wrists and ankles, he also have neon red stripes on the edge of his sleeves and jackets. Husky also have his suit on, but replaced his white shirt underneath with a neon orange shirt and his tie too, he also have a few blue glow sticks around his arms and legs, also have a necklace with a blue glow stick at the end.

“Alright, alright, **BUT** just one night” Husky told him in a stern voice, making Sky nod his head before dragging the Mudkip inside, Jerome is already inside, waiting for them. When inside, Husky was suddenly engulfed by the loud music and the lights that flashes everywhere. He could feel the beats of the music making him smile a bit, thinking that maybe coming here wasn’t a bad idea after all.

He saw that Sky left him alone, so he went to the beverage and saw that they didn’t have any alcohol, only soda and water. So he sat down in one of the seats and saw the bartender.

The bartender was a twenty year old male with pale skin, black hair with neon green streaks on his bangs, which is coming out of the hole of his grey hat and neon green eyes. He also has wolf ears and tail, the fur was brown and the tail had neon green streaks on the tip and a grey earring on his left ear.

Husky asked the bartender for some soda, making him nod and left to get some, so Husky tuned to the side to look at the crowd dancing. He saw Sky dancing with another boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and neon blue and orange colors around him and Jerome also dancing with another boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red and black checkered hoodie and neon red glow sticks around his waist and neck. He smiled at his two friends before he saw someone that made him blush a bit.

He saw a nineteen year old boy with brown hair and bangs cover his right eye, his other eye was maroon red. He’s wearing a v-collar with tee, blue jeans, black and purple shoes. He have neon green glow sticks wrapped his waist, wrists, ankles and neck, also have glowing neon green stripes on the edge of his sleeves, bottom shirt and collar. He also has a set of black headphones with glowing neon green circle on the buds that seems to be glowing brightly.

Husky couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy dancing with someone, but regretfully took his eyes off the boy when he heard a chuckle behind him, so he turned around and saw that it was the bartender. He placed the drink in front of the Mudkip and looked at the boy too, “His name is Ty, if you’re wondering” he told him, “I’m Seth” he introduced himself. Husky nodded and went back to looking at Ty, only to see him dancing alone, confusing him a bit, before he was pushed off of his chair and was pushed again, but more gently to the boy’s direction. Startled, he turned around to see a girl, the same person who was dancing with Ty.

The girl was nineteen years old with pale skin, black hair covered by a red hat and jade green eyes behind glasses. She’s wearing a dark blue sleeve less shirt, navy blue jeans, shoes and red wristbands. She also has wolf ears and tail, only a few shades lighter. She also has neon blood red glow sticks around her arms, legs and neck.

The girl smirked knowingly at him and pushed him again. “Come on Mudkip, I’ve seen the way you look at him and besides he does it too” she said before giving him a finale push before disappearing in the crowd. Husky was confused for a second before taking her advice and started walking towards the boy. Halfway through the crowd, the next song called ‘ ** _Pretty Rave Girl_** ’ by Basshunter came on and for some reason; the song reminded him of Ty, making him smile. When he got close to the boy, he tapped his shoulder, making him turn around and smiling when he saw the Mudkip and Husky could see a small blush spread across his cheeks in the dim light.

Husky smiled softly at him, “Want to dance with me” he asked the smaller boy, making him blush more as he nodded shyly. The Mudkip smiled and took his hand and dragged him towards the middle of the crowd. He wasn’t paying much attention to his surrounding, the only thing he was paying attention is the boy in front of him dancing to the beat of the music.

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_always thinkin' 'bout her_

Ty is really a pretty rave boy, when he first saw him, he’s all he think about.

_and when she says hi to me_

_butterfly's go right through me_

When he sees his smile, his heart started beating quickly and his face heats up.

_and when I see her dancin'_

_wanna take a chance in_

_getting a little closer_

_and maybe get to know her_

The only reason he asked the younger male for a dance is to get close to him and hoping to get to know him better.

As they were dancing, Husky didn’t notice the younger male getting closer to him until he felt something wrapped around his neck. He opened his eyes, which he didn’t knew he had closed, and saw Ty looking up at him with a soft red blush on his cheeks and smiling. So he wrapped his arms around Ty’s waist, making him blush even more and both men ignored their surroundings.

Husky had his eyes closed as he had his head rested against Ty’s head and they stayed like that for a minute before Ty pulled away, grabbed his hand and ran out of the club with a confused Mudkip.

The Mudkip was about to question him, but the look on Ty’s face stopped him. The look on Ty’s face was pure innocent that made him smile and laugh alongside with him. “Hang out with me, the night is still young” Ty said in a soft voice, “Sure” Husky replied, but he first stopped walking, still holding Ty’s hand and pulled him into an embrace and land a sweet kiss on the lips. Ty froze in shock at first, before relaxing, closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss while wrapping his arms around the mudkip’s neck.

After a minute, they broke apart with a blush on each other’s face and smiled. Ty grabbed his lover’s hand again and pulling him again, being childlike again. Husky also laughed as he followed his lover to where they’re going.


	3. Need a little Push – Skylox

“Come on Ty, just go for it”

“No I can’t”

“Ugh why not, are you afraid, how will you know that he feels the same way if you don’t take a chance?”

Ty looked down at his hands with his hair covering his eyes.

It was around noon when one of Ty’s friends started telling him that he have to confess to his crush, but Ty gets too shy to do it.

His friend was a nineteen year old girl with sun tan skin, mid-back brown hair with bangs covering her right eye and red streaks on random places and jade green eyes. She’s wearing an elbow-length sleeves black shirt with blue baggy jeans with red stripes on the side and black and red shoes. She’s also wearing a grey collar with a golden amulet and red ruby in the center, red wristbands and white headphones with red ruby on the center, glowing lightly. The strange thing about her is that she has wolf ears and tail, the fur was a soft black and light grey on the inside.

She felt like she want to pull her ears in annoyance from the fact that Ty doesn’t have the guts to confess. Just as she was about to snap, she paused and thought that Ty just need a little push.

“Okay Ty, but can you at least try, for me” She sighed and gave him the puppy eyes. Ty felt his eye twitch at the sight, knowing that he can’t say no to her. “Okay, okay, I’ll try Kumatora” he told her, making Kumatora whop in victory before leaving. “I’m going to find Eric, see you later” she yelled as she ran out the door. Ty sighed before leaving as well to find someone, whose name is Sky.

Xxxxxxxxx

After a while of searching, Ty finally found Sky in the training area. As he was getting closer, he felt his heart pounding nervously and he considering turning back, but then thought that Kumatora will be on his back again so he kept going. He felt butterflies in his stomach when Sky saw him, smiled and waved at him while running towards him.

“Hey Ty” Sky said happily, “H-hey Sky” Ty replied back. Sky invited him for a walk and he agreed and started walking and talking about random stuff, making Ty blush at random times. After of what seems like a few hours, they stopped walking and Ty found themselves at a park, by a lake and the sun going down, making the area around them more romantic.

As the sun was setting, the light laminated Sky’s face perfectly, making Ty stare at the beauty, luckily Sky didn’t noticed and kept on talking. Ty kept listening until he felt a hard push on his back, making him go forward, colliding against Sky and felt something against his lips.

Ty opened his eyes to see that Sky’s golden eyes staring back at him, his sunglasses slipped off and his lips pressed against his. At the corner of his eye, he saw a red and purple sparkle behind Sky and knew who it was. Ty quickly pulled away and hid behind his hands, missing the expression Sky had. “Uh, I-I’m sorry Sky, I-I-I didn’t mean t-t-“ Ty was blabbing apologizes, before he felt a hand placed on his wrists, pulled it down and warm lips pressed against his, making him widened his eyes in shock, before closing his eyes and kissed back.

After a minute, they broke apart with Sky smiling softly and Ty blushing lightly. Sky lightly brushes Ty’s hair a bit making the younger blush more, and hugged him, laying his head against Ty’s shoulder. The two boys didn’t need words to express the love they have for each other.

“Awww” Kumatora cooed as she looked at the two boys sleeping against the tree, with Sky holding Ty. It was nighttime and she found them cuddling each other in their sleep, so she took out a camera and took a picture, “Jason so own me ten diamonds, right Eric” she said to her friend, Eric the Enderman, who simply rolled his eyes before both transported to find Jason for the bet.


	4. A Small Chance – ImmortaldoesMinecraft

It was the big day for Pax Prime. With hundreds of people walking and exploring everywhere in each floor, also Youtubers walking around, vlogging their experiences, talking to their friends or doing signing and taking pictures with the fans. But there’s two unlikely people will meet and unknowingly fall in love by a small chance.

Xxxxxx

It was a long day for Adam, or Skydoesminecraft, as he started walking about the center hall and towards the hotel where he and his friends are staying in. It was barely the first day and Adam was already swarmed by his fans, so by the end of the day, he was tired as hell. He couldn’t find his friends so he thought that they could be at the hotel already and was about to leave when he suddenly bumped into someone, causing the person to fall backwards and knocking down the box that he was carry.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” Adam apologized as he bend down to pick the spilled items, that he noticed that there are microphones and recording software. He heard the person groan a bit before a pale hand came into his view and helped him picked up the stuff, “Damn dude, it’s okay man” the person told him after they placed the stuff in the box and got off the ground.

Adam looked at the person and saw that it was a 21 year old boy with brown hair that the bangs a swiped to the side, covering his left eye, with is dark brown with a bit of amber to it and pale skin. He’s wearing a purple ‘Twitch’ jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and shoes.

Adam felt his cheeks warming up at the boy’s beauty; his cheeks burned up even more when the other boy looked up at him and gave a small smile. “Thanks dude” he told him as he placed the box over a bigger box and was about to pick it up, “Here, I’ll help” Adam offered as he picked up the heavy boxes, which wasn’t that heavy for him. The younger boy looked up at him and smiled in gratitude, “Thanks dude” he thanks him and both men started walking with the younger leading the older to where they supposed to be.

“I’m Adam” he introduced himself, “Hey Adam, I’m Aleks with ks” he told Adam with a smile. “Okay Aleks with ks” he said in a playful tone, making Aleks laugh a bit. Adam blushed lightly at the soft laugh and smiled.

As they were walking to their destination, both Adam and Aleks were talking about random things, mostly video games. Adam was talking about his adventures with his friends while Aleks was silently listening to the story.  After an hour was walking and talking, they finally stopped to their destination, which was an empty room that has some boxes stacks and a few tables and chairs. “Okay you can put the boxes there” Aleks told him, so Adam placed the boxes down and flexed his fingers, feeling the strain for carry the boxes for a while. “Thanks for the help man” Aleks thanks him, “No problem, I’m glad to help” Adam replied.

After a few more seconds of silence, Adam turn to face Aleks, “So, can I walk you to your room” Adam asked him, hoping that he’ll say yes. Aleks looked a bit surprised, before a small smile appeared on his face, “Sure dude” he agreed, making Adam blush lightly and smiles brightly as they walked out the room and went back to talking.

Xxxxxxxx

When they got to their destination, Adam noticed that it was the same hotel that he and his friends are staying in. They entered the hotel and into the elevator, the younger pushed the button, which the older remembered the floor and moved. When they got to the floor, they walked to one of the rooms and stopped in front of the correct room, there was a comfortable silence between them.

“Well Adam, thanks for the walk” Aleks thanks him, “It was nothing man” Adam replied, then he got an idea, “So, do you want to hang out tomorrow” he asked, hoping that Aleks say yes to the offer.

**Aleks POV**

I was looking at Adam as I was thinking about an answer. Adam was standing there, shifting his feet, waiting for an answer, I do want to hang out with him again, and he seems to be a great guy to hang out with.

I hold out my hand, gaining a confused expression in return, “Give me your phone, dude so we’ll know where to meet up tomorrow” I answered. Adam grinned happily, brought out his phone and gave it to me; I took it, installed my number in and gave it back. “So see you tomorrow then dude” I told him, making Adam nod happily, “Sure, sure yeah of course, so I’ll see you tomorrow then” Adam told me before bringing me into a hug. I felt my cheeks warming up a bit from the hug before we broke apart, Adam had a big grin on his face and walked, more like running, away, yelling bye over his shoulder. I shook my head in amusement, before opening the door and entering only to be faced by my roommate.

“So Aleks, who was that” Sly asked me with a sly grin making me blush a bit, but I walked passed him to my suitcase to pick out my clothes for bed. When I got out of the bathroom, I was faced by Sly again and he has a sly gleam in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him again and walked to my bed, seeing that it’s **11:00pm** and I’m tired as hell. So I lie in bed and check my phone for twitter and other stuff before falling asleep.

**Sly POV**

I was lying in bed, thinking about a plan. I know that Aleks likes someone and I’m planning on finding out who it was, because I love Aleks like a brother and don’t want him to get hurt. I turned to my side, facing Aleks on the other bed, already asleep.

I smiled at his innocence and hoping that he won’t get hurt this time before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Adam POV (Second Day)**

The place is packed as I was walking around, Jason and Ty left me a while ago to check out the other place they haven’t checked the other day, for me, I’m actually looking for someone.

I was eating some chips that I bought while walking around when I saw the person I was looking for. Aleks was sitting at one of the tables alone while eating pizza. I smiled happily as I started walking towards him.

When I was standing behind him, I lightly tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and when he saw me, he smiled softly, making me blush lightly.

**Third POV**

“Hey Adam” Aleks greeted, “Hey man, is this seat taken” Adam greeted back and asked. “No dude, sit down” Aleks replied, making Adam smile happily and sat down across from Aleks, like a little kid, making Aleks smile.

After Adam sat down, they started talking again like yesterday with Adam telling a funny story and Aleks laughing a bit, but neither of them knew that they’re being watched.

**Sly POV**

I was hiding from around the corner with James while spying on Aleks. _‘I can’t fucking believe it’_ I thought shocked, “Sly, why are we spying on Aleks” James asked me annoyed. I just giggled happily and simply showed him, “Our Aleks is growing up” I squealed-whispered while looking at Aleks and Adam, yeah I know who that is, but I doubted that Aleks knew who he is. Then I was interrupted by James’ phone, causing him to check it, “Come on Sly, Hordan wants us to help set up the panel” he said before grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

While James was dragging me away, I was thinking of a plan to get them together.

**Third POV**

The duo was still sitting at the table, talking about random things, even after Aleks had finished eating his food for forty minutes before Aleks got a text message. He checked it out and saw that it was from Sly, saying that the creatures panel starts in five minutes, making his nose scrunch up in annoyance.

Adam lightly blushes at the cuteness the younger boy was displaying as he was waiting. Aleks looked up, “I have to go Adam, the panel is starting and I have to be there” Aleks explained, Adam started panicking a bit, not wanting to end, so he blurt out the first thing that came to mind. “Can I come with you” he blurt out before panicking even more, the younger blinked in surprise before answering, “Sure dude, you can come” he told the panicking man, who calm down and smiled before both men started walking towards their destination.

**(After the panel)**

Adam was leaning against the wall in the back as he saw people walking out the room when the panel was over. He did meet some of his fans, who walked up to him asking for a picture or autograph, but was mostly watching. He saw Aleks, along with the guys, walking to the backroom, so he decided to wait for him, but as soon as he thought that, he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to the owner.

He saw that the man was Eddie or Slyfox to him, who he did a recording with him for one of his minecraft videos. “What’s up homie” Eddie greeted him with a smile, “O-oh hey man” he replied nervously. From what remembered, Aleks told him that Eddie was like an older brother to him, so he was nervous that Eddie might become overprotective of the younger man and he doesn’t want to think about what he will do to him.

**Sly POV**

I slightly smirked as I saw Adam nervous. I also formed a plan to get the two together and with the help of the rest of the creatures, and calculated that they’ll be together by tonight. I hoped that it will work.

“So Adam want to help me on something?” I asked him, hoping to not sound suspicious and surprise, he agreed.

Happily, I dragged him to the backroom. I saw that everyone was there, but Aleks, which was perfect because it was part of a plan. I slyly smiled and turned to Adam.

**Adam POV**

I became nervous again when Eddie turned around because I could see a sly gleam in his eyes. “Hey Adam do you mind helping me with something” he asked him, “Uh, sure man” I told him in a nervous smile, feeling a bit scared. He grinned, and then pulled me to another room and towards a small storage area. He explained that he needed some boxes moved and opened the door, but before I could do anything, I was roughly pushed inside and collided against something warm, and the room became dark again as I heard the door slam close behind me.

“Fuck” I told myself as I look behind me before hearing a clicking sound, meaning that Eddie locked me in. “What the hell Eddie, open up” I yelled at him ,only to hear his giggling before it became quiet. Then I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, turned around, I lightly blushed, and was thankful that it was dark, because I was stuck in a small storage room with Aleks.

**Third POV**

“Aleks” Adam said surprised, “Yeah dude, what are you doing here” he asked him as he pulled out his phone to use it as a light source, “Uh, well Eddie told me that he needed help and yeah”, Adam explained, laughing nervously, but Aleks doesn’t notice it and cursing Eddie in his head because he seems to found out that he had a crush on the handsome man in front of him. Aleks could feel his cheeks warming up a bit from the closeness and looked up at him and was surprised to see Adam’s cheeks red as well.

After he mustered up his courage, he looked at Adam, “A-Adam I have something to tell you” he stuttered out, cursing a bit in his head for stuttering, “Yeah what is it” Adam asked him a bit worried. Aleks was silence to a second, before just showing him, he leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Adam’s, who froze up. It was a simple kiss, but for Aleks, it was a special moment. After a minute and as Aleks was going to pull away, he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer to Adam, whom pushing his lips slightly against his lips, returning the gesture.

He was surprised, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling him closer. It was a simple kiss between the two then Adam gently pushed Aleks against the wall, making Aleks squeal slightly. Adam smiled before kissing his way down to the younger man’s neck and placing light kisses, making Aleks moan lightly and tangling his fingers in Adam’s hair, but before they could get any farther, the door opened up, letting light in, causing them to stop what they were doing and looked towards the door.

Eddie was standing there with his hand on the doorknob and starting at them with a shock expression, there were an awkward silence between the two before Eddie slowly closed the door and Adam and Aleks heard his footsteps walking away. Adam looked back to his lover with a smile as he pulled away, but held his hand. Aleks was blushing still and looking down, but had a smile on his face.

Adam kissed him on the cheek and both walked out the door, happy of how it turned out. Both never though that an unlikely chance had brought them together and in love by a small chance.


	5. In Heat - SCManex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

The heat was unbearable for Steven as he was in his bed with the covers over his head, like protecting himself. He silently whimpered as another heat spread through his body and pulled the covers closer as his ears was flatted against his head and his tail was wrapped around his left leg.

Steven always hated this time of year when he would go into heat or 'mating session' as he would reluctantly refers it as. Every time when he is about to go into heat, Steven would finish everything he had to work on early and make sure to not make any plans during the heat, because he doesn't want anything to happen and all he planned to do was to be in bed, waiting it to be over. He also doesn't want anyone to see him like this because he never told anyone that he was a wolf hybrid, even his secret crush, Kevin and the only people who knows is his best friend and cousin.

Steven groaned as he felt his pajamas pants becoming more soaked, so he took off his pants and boxers and the covers fell off of him, causing him to shiver from the coldness touching his hot skin. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, panting a bit with his tongue out a bit and his eyes closed. Then he unconsciously dragged his hand down his chest to his member, rubbing it, while his other hand went to his left ear rubbing it also. He moaned a bit at the sensitivity from the constant rubbing and soon became unaware of his surroundings.

Xxxxxxx

Kevin was humming happily as he got out of the taxi with his bags, paid the driver and walking towards his friend, Steven's house. He had planned to surprise Steven with a visit since it had been awhile since they last spoke to each other because of YouTube and other stuff, so Kevin planned a surprise visit so that they can catch up and he also wanted to confess his feeling that he have for the younger gamer.

He smiled as he stopped at the front door and found the hidden key that Steven told him before, opened the door, and walked inside with his bags while closing the door behind him. He placed his bags on the side of the couch and looked around, seeing no sign of the younger gamer. "Steven" Kevin called out as he looked around the living room and in the kitchen, but it was empty.

He called out again, but still no response, so he started walking up the stair until he heard a muffed sound. Confused he reached to the top and followed the sound to one of the rooms and pressed his ear lightly against the door, hearing a muffed moan and harsh breathing. "Steven" he softly called out as he opened the door, but froze when he saw something that made him hard.

He saw Steven on the bed, leaning against the headboard, panting and moaned as he was stroking his member with one hand and his other hand on his head, seems like rubbing, of what it seems like a wolf ear. Kevin stood there frozen as he was staring at the scene before him, getting harder each second, but focused on the ears and tail. He thought that it looked really adorable on the younger gamer, and also really kinky.

When he had enough, Kevin slammed the door closed; causing Steven to open his eyes and look up at Kevin, breathing harshly. Kevin smirked lightly when he saw the lust and love in Steven's eyes and walked towards the hybrid, slowly crawled on the bed and over Steven, who is blushing really hard, and pulled his hands away and placed them above his head.

The position they are in is Kevin in between Steven's legs, holding his wrist together with one hand and his other hand slowly rubbing his side while Steven was struggling lightly against Kevin, desperate for some friction between them, whined a bit at the unsuccessful attempt before becoming limp, submitting to Kevin.

Steven shivered lightly as he heard him chuckle deeply and moaned softly as he felt butterflies kisses coming from his neck to his jaw and towards the corner of his lips before stopping. "Kevin" he whimpered, not wanting him to stop. "Now Now Steven, no need to rush, we'll get there" Kevin told him before sitting up, removed his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on and returning to his original place.

Kevin slowly ran his fingers across the fur of his tail, causing Steven to softly purr. _'How adorable'_ he thought as his fingers reached up to where the fur and skin connects and rubs it, causing him to suddenly thrusts up against his hips, moaning a bit. Smirking a bit, he leaned towards the younger man's ear, deciding to tease him a bit, "What do you want, Steven, you can tell me" he whispered in his ear, chuckling a bit when he heard him breathing more heavily and whined.

"I....I..want.." Steven stuttered out, trying to say what he wanted to say. Kevin hummed before moving to his neck, looking for his sweet spot. He smiled when he found it when Steven moaned out his name, before biting deeply into it and sucking on it, leaving a bright red hickey, tasting a bit of blood. Steven gasped in pain and pleasure as he felt him marking his neck and that action caused his heat to become more intense, he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and his hands on his back, gripping it.

"Kevin, please, I want you.....t-to make me yours, p-please" Steven begged. Chuckling deeply, Kevin looked back at Steven and saw him, wide eyed and red faced. Sitting up, he removed the final fabric and lying back down.

He positioned his fingers near his entrance and pushed one in. The hybrid gasped softly at the weird feeling, tensing a bit before relaxing. Kevin took that as a sign to continue and pushed in the second digit, doing a scissor motion, making the man beneath him softly moan out his name. After pushing in the final digit and stretching it a bit more, he pulled them out, lined himself and slowly pushed inside.

Steven gasped at the intrusion as he tightened his grip on the older man, whimpering a bit from pain. After pushing all the way in, Kevin stopped moving, letting Steven adjust to the new feeling and laid his head against his neck while rubbing his sides softly, helping the younger man calm down. After a few more minutes, Steven took a deep breath, relaxing a bit and told Kevin that he could move. He took that a sign and slowly pulled back, making Steven moan a bit, leaving the head inside and pushed back inside.

Kevin kept a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the younger man, letting out quiet grunts. "K-Kevin p-please f-f-faster" he begged, tightening his grip around the man above him, panting a bit as he felt the pain fading as the pleasure took over. Kevin took that as a sign and thrust in even faster and harder into the younger man beneath him, making Steven scream in pleasure. _'Found it'_ Kevin thought with a smug smirk as he angled his thrusts and now hitting his prostate every time he thrust in.

Steven was moaning and yelling out in pleasure as Kevin was pounding in that spot, clawing his back, leaving red lines, but Kevin could barely feel the pain as he continued pounding harder and faster into Steven, moving his hand to the younger man's member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Ah, K-Kevin, I'm cl-close" Steven yelled out as he felt a warm sensation in his lower region. Smirking, Kevin, wanting to give him more pleasure, moved his other hand to the younger man's tail and ran his fingers through the fur, up towards the base and rubbed the spot there from before.

He heard the younger gasp in surprise and pleasure, and groans in pleasure as he felt him tighten around him, kept pounding into him, feeling himself getting closer. Then suddenly, Steven tightens his grip, arched his back and moans his name loudly as he came. Kevin groans as he rode through his climax before stopping and gently pulled out, causing Steven to weakly moan at the feeling, collapses over the younger hybrid, which he didn't mind, and pulled him into an embrace.

After feeling his heat disappearing, Steven slowly looked up at Kevin, "K-Kevin" he timidly asked, hearing him humming in return, signaling that he's listening, "W-w-why are you here" he asked. The question caused Kevin to smile and tighten his hug, raised his hand towards his ears and gently rubbed one of them, causing Steven to purr and snuggle against the older man's chest. "Because I wanted to say that I love you Steven" he told him and softly kissed the younger man.

Steven was shocked for a second before smiling against his lips and kissed him back. After a minute, they pulled apart and cuddled, getting tired. Before Steven fell asleep, he softly whispered "I love you too Kevin" before falling asleep completely, Kevin smiled after hearing the confession and fell asleep too.


	6. Mates – Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

**_‘You’ll have to tell him soon’_ **

**‘I can’t, it’ll ruin our friendship and I don’t want that to happen’**

**_‘Damn it, just man up and do it, he’s your destined mate. You can’t deny it’_ **

Bodil became quiet after that, knowing that he’s right about Simon being his mate, but he doesn’t want to ruin a good friendship he have with his melon hat wearing friend. But he knew that he had to tell Simon because mating season starts in two days and he can’t wait any longer, he have to claim him before someone else.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Bodil finally decided to tell Simon how he feels later. Ignoring the voice in his head shouting out ‘finally’, Bodil got ready for bed and mentally preparing for tomorrow.

**(The Next Day)**

It was around mid-day as Bodil was walking towards Simon’s house, wanting to hang out with him and hopefully confess to him. Smiling, he stood in front of the door and knocked twice and waited, after a few seconds later the door opened and revealed Simon, smiling. Bodil was frozen for a second before pushing back the urge to claim his mate, before smiling back.

“Hey Simon, I was wondering if you want to try out this new parkour with me” Bodil asked him, secretly hoping that he’ll say yes as an excuse to be alone with him. “Oh sure” Simon replied making Bodil grins happily, grabbed Simon’s hand, closed the door behind them before dragging Simon to the new parkor map. He thought it was his imagination, but he thought he saw a slight blush appeared on Simon’s face when he grabbed his hand, but he shook it off.

**(At the New Parkour)**

“Come on Simon it’s not that far of a jump”

“Shut up Bodil”

Bodil did his famous laugh as he was watch Simon struggles to get on the platform with a pout. Bodil suddenly found himself staring at Simon’s mouth and felt the urge from before, but he quickly snapped out of it. The second he did that, he saw Simon land in front of him with a happy smile on his face.

“I made it” Simon told him as he walked passed him and was getting ready to jump on the other platform. Chuckling a bit, Bodil was about to follow him when he felt the air shift around him. Time went still around him as he tried to figure out what was happening until he felt a faint trace of demonic energy. His eyes widen when an explosion appeared in front of Simon, who was on the other platform, knocking him backwards and off the platform.

Acting on instincts, Bodil jumped down, hand reaching towards After grabbing Simon’s hand, his other hand quickly latched onto the other platform, stopping both of them from falling.

Hissing from the stain on his arms, Bodil looked down and looked into Simon’s terrified eyes. “You okay Simon” he asked him, keeping a tight grip on Simon’s wrist, determine not to let go. Seeing him nod, Bodil started thinking about on how to get out of the situation, **_‘Something had tampered with the mechanics’_** the voice told him. Growling under his breath, Bodil started to look around to find some way to get out of this mess.

Feeling a tight grip on his wrist, Bodil looked down to see that Simon was holding onto his wrist with his other hand, determine not to let go. Knowing that there’s only one way to go, took a deep breath and looked down at Simon. “Simon, do you trust me” Bodil asked, causing Simon to look at him.

Simon felt a lot of emotions swirling inside of him at the moment, but one felling stood out the most.

Trust

 Smiling up at his friend and secret crush, “I trust you with my life” Simon replied back softly. Bodil smiled softly at the response, before taking a deep breath and let go of the platform.

**(Simon POV)**

I felt my heart pounding with fear as Bodil released his grip on the platform, but only for a second, knowing that he have a plan.

Time seemed to slow down as Bodil pulled me into a tight embrace, making me blush a bit. Must had been my imagination, but I thought I saw a faint red glow around his sunglasses. It was only for a second before I had to close my eyes. I could barely hear anything as the wind swept passed my ears and felt us move around aimlessly as we tumbled towards the ground.

After of what seems like hours, everything suddenly stopped, making my gasp a little from the harsh landing. Opening my eyes, I saw that we’re on the ground while Bodil having his arms around me in a lovely embrace, causing me to blush lightly.

Still blushing, I looked up at Bodil and saw that his sunglasses are lowered enough to see his eyes, but what shocked me the most is his eyes.

His eyes were bright blood red and were staring down at me with an unknown emotion, which confuse me to a second.

“B-Bodil” I stuttered quietly and he grunts in response and tightened his grip around me and seems to be looking for any serious injuries. The only injuries that I have are the cuts on my hands and lower arms from protecting my face from the blast. “I-I’m fine, Bodil” I told him, reassuring him a bit, he grunts again and , without warning, he placed his arm underneath my knees and picked me up, bridal style.

It caused me to yelp in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck and that caused him to chuckle a bit. Pouting in anger, I softly hit him in the chest, making him chuckle even more, before leaning against his chest, hearing his heart softly beating, luring me into slumber, which I gladly gave in.

**(Demon POV)**

As I was walking, I heard soft snoring, looking down, I saw Simon, sleeping and cuddling against my chest. I felt Bodil stir and started cooing at how adorable Simon was when he’s sleeping and I couldn’t agree more.

Then I frowned, **_‘You’re going to have to tell him’_** I told him, who was quiet for a minute before he replied, **‘Okay, I’ll tell him when he wakes up’** he said before he became quiet. Sighing I continued walking to our house.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

As soon as I got inside our house, I walked upstairs to our room and placed Simon on the bed. Simon started mumbling and moved around a bit before becoming still again, laying on his side. I waved my hand across the small cuts on his lower arms and hands, healing it, and then I couldn’t help, but lightly brush my fingers across his hair.

**“Do you want control back?”**

_‘Yeah’_

Then everything became black.

**(Bodil POV)**

Exhaustion spread throughout my body as I tirelessly laid into bed, next to Simon and then sat up, started taking off our shoes, my sunglasses and his helmet and lay back down.

We were facing each other and I can see how beautiful and peaceful Simon looks. Smiling, I closed my eyes to sleep, hoping that the next day would be okay.

**(Next Day, Morning)**

Groaning, I woke up, feeling weird and sweaty. Taking harsh breathing, I slowly pushed myself into sitting position and groaned when a flash of heat ran through me and I suddenly remembered.

_‘Shit, not now’_ I thought to myself, cursing that mating season started for me and next to my mate, who had no idea, makes it worse.

I quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room as the heat became more intense, knowing that I might lose control.

**(Simon POV)**

I slowly woke up and I heard footsteps running out of the room and I saw a small glimpse of a grey jacket before disappearing. “Bodil” I softly called out as sitting up and rubbing my eye.

Confused, I got out of bed and walked out of the room, “Bodil” I called out a little more loudly, walking downstairs. The living room was really dark and I caught a glimpse of a shadow in the corner of the room crouching.

“Bodil” I called out again, hoping for a response and I did when the shadow shifted before becoming still. Slowly walking towards him, standing in front of him, I slowly reached towards him, “You okay man” I asked him, worried, but all I got from him is a growl, snapping my hand back in shock.

**_“Simon, please go away”_** he said in a deep raspy voice, causing me to blush a bit, but quickly shook it off and reached towards him again. “No, what’s wrong Bodil” I said in a determine tone, wanting to help.

As soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he growled and everything became a blur for a second, then it became clear and I saw that I was lying on the ground, looking up at Bodil, who was above me, holding my wrists again the floor.

Bodil was breathing heavily as he was looking at me, that where I noticed his eyes. They were glowing red eyes with black replacing the white.

I knew that I should be scared, but I don’t, I trust him not to hurt me.

**(No One POV)**

The two Bulgarians was just staring at each other, not doing anything for a few minutes. Then Bodil broke the silence when he growled softly and placed his head against Simon’s neck, softly nuzzling him. ‘W-what are you doing” Simon stuttered while blushing at the jester. Growling Bodil continued doing it, **_“It’s mating season and you are my mate, I want you so bad, but I can’t, for you I’ll wait”_** Bodil explained to Simon while he was now placing butterflies kisses across his neck as his body shook, trying to remain in control.

**(Simon POV)**

I was lying there in shocked of what he told me. _‘He loves me’_ I thought to myself, feeling happy then started blushing when I felt him place kisses across my neck.

I gasped as he lightly brushed against my sweet spot and I think he noticed it because he stopped in that spot and just breathing against it, making my shudder. “B-Bodil” I stuttered, getting a grunt in return. Gently yanked my wrists from his grip, placed them on the side of his head and pulled him up to eye level, staring at his eyes.

Smiling, I gently placed my lips against his and felt him tense for a second before relaxing and kissing me back.

**(No One POV)**

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Bodil became tense again, sank his nail into the wooden floor next to Simon’s head as another tremor racked throughout his body. Feeling the tremor, Simon wrapped one arm around Bodil’s neck and held his other hand against his face, looking at him. “Bodil” he called out in a soft voice, “I-I love you so much a-a-and I trust you” Simon told him with a gentle smile.

Bodil was still for a second before smiling softly and gently kissed Simon, making sure to put much passion into the kiss. After kissing for a minute, they pulled apart with Simon was panting a bit and blushing while Bodil was fine.

Simon, then, started to pull Bodil’s face closer to his neck, causing him to chuckle a bit before placing kisses across his neck, causing Simon to moan softly. Deciding to move to the bedroom, Bodil raised his hand and snapped his fingers, teleporting them to the bedroom, on the bed. “W-Wha-“ Simon started to say before he let out a moan when Bodil bit into his sweet spot, careful not to break skin and ran his hand under Simon’s shirt.

Chuckling, Bodil took off Simon’s shirt and throwing it at a random direction. Blushing a bit, Simon shyly crossed his arms over his chest, but Bodil gently grabbed his wrists, pulling away, **“Don’t hide yourself, you’re perfect”** he whispered to Simon, making him tear up a bit before kissing him, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

Bodil helped him take off his shirt before kissing and nibbling down from the next to the collarbone to his stomach to the waistline. He paused and looked up at Simon, which he knew of what was going to happen, nodded, feeling a bit nervous.

Noticing his mate’s nervousness, Bodil moved up, facing Simon and kissed him, softly grinding against him, making Simon moan through the kiss and placed his arms around Bodil’s neck, sinking his nails into his back. Chuckling, he reached down, unbuttoned Simon’s pants and removing them along with his boxers.

“W-Wait” Simon managed to stutter out. “Why am I the only one naked here” he squeaked out, blushing heavily, making Bodil smirk and reached down to take his pants off.  After taking off the last of his clothes, Bodil gently ran his fingers across the younger’s side, making him gasp and arc his back. **“Sensitive are we”** Bodil smirked against Simon’s neck, “Fuck you” Simon muttered back, blushing heavily and grabbed the older’s head, brought him close and kissed him, licking his lips for entrance.

Bodil gladly accepted the offer and both battled for dominance, which he won and explored the younger’s man mouth as he lowered his hand down and slowly pumping Simon’s member, causing him to moan through the kiss, placing his hands on Bodil’s back, sinking his nail into the skin.

**(Bodil POV)**

It’s really arousing, seeing Simon in this state, his eyes glossed over, red faced and panting as moans slips through his lips. Resisting the urge to have my way with him, wanting to make this special for him, I removed my hand from his member and placed three fingers in my mouth, coating them with saliva, getting ready for the next act.

Simon was panting while looking up with love and lust in his eyes and in the right light, he look really beautiful. Taking my fingers out of my mouth and placed them near Simon’s entrance.

Sensing his nervousness again, I looked up at him and kissed him gently, feeling him relax and wrapped his arms around my neck. While the kiss was distracting him, I pushed a finger in.

I felt his body go stiff as he pulled back, gasping in slight pain and felt his nails sink deep into my skin, but I ignored the small pain.

**“Shh, it’s okay, it’ll go away”** I gently told him as I wiped a tear away and waited. After a few minutes, Simon finally relaxed and took a deep breath, “K-keep going” he stuttered. **“You sure”** I asked him, not wanting to hurt him more than necessary, he nodded in return.

Taking his word, I slowly moved my finger in and out, letting him getting used to the feeling, hearing him groan and pant made me a bit harder and wanting to just take him, but I resisted.

After a few minutes passed, I pushed in a second finger, stretching him out. He tensed for a second before relaxing and moaned a little louder. Chuckling, moved my fingers a bit faster, which got a gasp in return, then pushed in the final finger and started thrusting in, getting a moan in return.

After a few more thrusts, I pulled my fingers out, causing Simon to whine a bit, looking at me. Smirking, I position myself, wrapping his legs around my waist and looking at him.

**(Simon POV)**

I was panting softly as we just looked at each other. I could feel his tip pressed lightly against my entrance, making my blush lightly. “J-just go” I stuttered, tightening my arms around his neck, feeling nervous, but I know that he won’t hurt me on purpose. **“You sure”** he asked concerned. Smiling, I leaned forward and kissed him, showing him that I’m ready.

I felt him kiss me back and moved slightly, feeling him lightly pressing against me. Feeling nervous, I brought one of my hands to his hand, gripping it tightly, calmed me down a bit.

Then I felt him move forward and then a sharp pain struck throughout my body, making my gasp against his lips and sinking my nails into his back, causing him to grunt. A few tears had managed to escape as I let out a broken moan, feeling him push in farther before stopping.

**“Shh the pain will go away”** I faintly heard Bodil as another pain struck though me, also feeling him wipe away the tears and stroking my sides, trying to calm me down.

**(Bodil POV)**

I growled at myself as Simon let out another whimper, hating myself for causing him pain. I stayed like this for a while, patiently waiting for Simon, and then I felt him starting to relax with a sigh. “K-keep going” I heard him whisper in my ear, worried but took his words for it and slowly pulled out, but as soon as I moved, I felt him tighten around me and his nails sinking into my back, drawing blood. I groaned from the tightness, almost losing myself, but stopped, not wanting to hurt him more.

I started slowly thrusting into him, letting him get used to the feeling and determined to bring pleasure to him. I also planted light kisses across his neck as he lets out whimpers and gasps of pain to my thrusts. After a few more thrusts, I heard him let a small moan, “Ah, Martin” he moaned out, making me growl and thrust a bit faster, making Simon scream out in pleasure and I knew that I hit his sweet spot.

“M-Martin, please f-faster” Simon told me, tightening his legs around my waist and arching his back. Being the troll I am, I kept as a slow pace, annoying him a bit. “D-damn it, Martin” he whined at the action, looking at me with pleasing eyes. Seeing his face red and his eyes full of love and lust made me feel glad because I made him like this.

**“Now now Simon, you will get your wish”** I told him with a smirk, making him whimper and yelled out as I made a hard thrust. My plan was to make Simon into a moaning mess, making him beg for it and its working.

“Please” he begged, panting a bit. _‘Enough games’_ I thought as I gripped his hips tightly and started thrusting faster making him scream.

**(Simon POV)**

I screamed in surprise as he started thrusting faster and harder. I barely heard him chuckle as another pleasure shock struck through me.

Cocky bastard

I shivered as Bodil ran his teeth across my sensitive neck and noticed that his teeth are sharper than before. I feel myself getting closer and I think Bodil getting closer as well because he started thrusting even faster and harder against my prostate and started pumping my member. “Ahh, M-Martin, I-I’m getting c-closer” I managed to say through my moaning.

Hearing him growl deeply in my ear, he bit into my neck on my sweet spot, drawing blood and causing me to gasp. Instead of feeling pain I felt a powerful surge of pleasure shooting throughout my body, causing me to arch my back and scream. ”MARTIN” I shouted as I came, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him as my body shook form the pleasure still running though my body.

After what seems like hours, the pleasure started to die down, becoming pleasantly numb, softly panting and felt Bodil let go of my neck and started licking away the blood and not having the energy, I let him. When he was done, he pulled back and looked at me and I noticed that his eyes went back to normal and smiled. I managed enough strength to push up and kissed him, it wasn’t full of lust, and it was just a simple kiss.

“I love you” I told him and saw him smile gently, “I love you, Simon” he responded back, making me happy. I felt him starting to pull out, causing me to shiver because I was still sensitive and felt something warm coming out of my entrance. Then it suddenly hit me, me and Bodil made love and now I’m his mate from what I remembered him saying.

I didn’t bother thinking much as I was getting sleepy and cuddled against Bodil. The last thing I remembered was strong arms wrapped around me and a light kiss on my forehead before completely passing out.

**(Few Hours Later)**

**(Bodil POV)**

The first I noticed as I was waking up is something soft and warm press against my side and small snores. Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Simon’s hair, Smiling, I ran my fingers through his hair and heard him purr from my gesture, chuckling, I checked the bite on his neck and saw that it’s healing pretty good, making me smile.

When I bit him, I injected my venom, which I have in my teeth when they’re sharpened, into his bloodstream, turning him into a demon hybrid like me and changed him a bit. Made his figure more feminine, stronger and faster, his eyes would glow depending on an emotion and something else. I hope he accepts the change.

When I ran the tip of my fingers across the bite, I hear him softly moan and opened his eyes, looking at me. “Hey” I said in a quiet tone, “Hi” he replied back in the same tone, smiling. Smiling as well, I leaned forward, capturing his lips, gently kissing him. He kissed back before pulling back and slowly sat up, stretched and got out of bed, put some boxers and walked to the bathroom.

I got out of bed as well, putting on my boxers and followed him to the bathroom, finding him standing in front of a mirror, running his fingers across the bite I gave him. Walking behind him and hugged him, “You hungry” I asked him, “Yeah” he said with a sheepish grin, turning his head to look at him.

Doing my famous laugh, I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away to make him something to eat, it is my duty as his mate to take care of him.


	7. The Crafting Dead AUish - SGCGamer

**_'Please not again'_ ** _he thought to himself as he heard footsteps running to his direction as he was standing in front of the door. He couldn't control his body as he felt his hand move to the gun, grabbing it as he heard an all-too-familiar voice._

_"Ghetto?" he could hear the happiness in Nick's tone as his footsteps walks closer. **'Get away Nick! Please!'** he tried yelling out, begging as his body slowly turn to him._

_Slowly turning around, Nick looked the same from the last time Ghetto saw him, but notice some stress marks on his face. "I'm glad to see you again" he said, smiling and walking towards him. **'Nick stop!'** Ghetto tried yelling out as his hand, that's holding the gun, rose up pointing at Nick and pulled the trigger._

_The last thing he saw confusion and hurt in Nick's eyes._

**BANG**

"NICK!" Ghetto yelled out, quickly sitting up, breathing heavily. Looking around, he saw that he was in his room at the CDC. Sighing, he rubs his forehead, feeling some sweat against his skin and slowly got out of bed. After putting his boots on, he walked out of the bedroom.

He was letting his feet lead him somewhere. A few minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the medical office, _'Where I put Nick'_ he thought sadly, staring at the door. After fighting to himself whether or not to enter, he finally decided to walk inside.

Quietly walking inside and closing the door behind, Ghetto looks around, seeing some simple stuff, like medicine and bandages. There are also a few medical beds in a row and one is occupied.

Walking to the occupied bed, he looked down at Nick, who was sleeping and sees the bandages on his shoulder and forehead, making him feel guilty. Pulling a chair near the bed and sat down, Ghetto slowly reached towards his hand, holding it gently.

Ever since they met back at Sea Port, Ghetto had developed a small crush on Nick, but he ignored it. But after a while, it started to grow and he was slowly falling in love with Nick, but he kept it quiet in fear of scaring Nick away and leaving him alone. When they got separated during the prison ambush, Ghetto feared the worst for Nick, but being around Red for a while and slowly been fed by lies, his judgment and loyalties was clouded and for what is seems like a second, he blacked out and when he came too, he found himself at the CDC, holding a gun that had been fired, and across from him was Nick on the ground, blood pouring out of his shoulder and some on the back of his head with Shark over Nick, panicking and yelling at him.

Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he was looking down at Nick. "I-I'm so sorry Nick" his voice cracked a bit and lowers his head, laying it against Nick's chest, silently crying. Then he suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his head, "N-Nick?" he called out, looking up and saw him half-awake, his eyes are half opened and have a sleepy smile.

"H-Hey Ghetto, how you been?" Nick asked him in a sleepy tone, "Me!? What about you!?" Ghetto explained in a quiet tone, looking at Nick in disbelief, wondering why Nick was worried for him when he should be worried about himself.

Nick laughed a bit and placed his hand on Ghetto's cheek, smiles a bit feeling his cheek becoming a bit warm. "I'm fine Ghetto, really" he told him, chuckling a bit, Ghetto frowns and holds his hand and placed his other hand on Nick's forehead, touching the bandages.

"Don't blame yourself" Nick softly said, somehow knowing what Ghetto was thinking, gently wraps his hand around his wrist, looking up at him. Ghetto shakes his head, "How can I not blame myself, I basically put you in here" he said looking down at Nick, who shook his head. "I-I don't blame you......I blame Red and myself-"

"Don't fucking say it's your fault Nick, I told you to leave me behind!" Ghetto interrupted, glaring at him then softens a bit. "It's not your fault" he whispers, laying his head on Nick's chest.

Nick was shocked for a second before slowly stroking his hair, calming him down. Then he got an idea, gently pushed Ghetto away, gaining a confused look from him as he slowly moves to the side, patting on the spot next to him. "Get in" he asked Ghetto, who look shocked and blushed a bit, doing what Nick said, lying beside him.

Both men were lying on their sides, looking at each other. After a few minutes, Ghetto started to panic when he saw tears filling Nick's eyes. "N-Nick, what's wrong" he said, gently gripping his arm, worried.

"Back at the prison, I was so scared Ghetto" he softly said, "When we went back to recuse you guys, you weren't at your cell" Nick grips his shirt tightly, slightly shaking, "I-I thought that Red killed you or a-a zombie got you" his voice cracked a bit before burying his face into Ghetto's chest and started crying.

Ghetto was shocked since he never seen Nick cry before. Snapping out of it, he wraps his arms around Nick, pulling him close, comforting him. "There there Nick, I'm here and alive" he told him, gently rubbing his back, then softly smiles when he heard Nick slowly calming down. Nick slowly pulls away, sniffing and wiping his tears away, "S-Sorry Ghetto" he stuttered, looking down, blushing. Ghetto smiles and holds Nick close, shaking his head, "It's alright Nick, you needed to let it out" he softly said, gently hugging him.

Nick was blushing bright red, silently glad that Ghetto wasn't looking at him, and feeling his heart rapidly beating in his chest. Then he felt a finger under his chin, lifting his head up and saw Ghetto staring down at him, causing him to blush even more.

Ghetto smiled softly, seeing Nick blushing and pressed his hand against his cheek, gently stroking his cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay Nick" he whispers to him before gaining his courage and slowly leans in, pressing his lips against Nick's, eyes closed. Nick's eyes widen in shock and surprise when he saw Ghetto leaning in and kissing him. _'His lips are so soft'_ Nick thought as he slowly closed his eyes, kissing back and slowly wrapping his arms around Ghetto's neck.

After a minute, they both pulled away, both sporting blushes, Ghetto's light red and Nick's bright red. Feeling shy, Nick buried his face into Ghetto's chest again, trying to hide his blushing, caused Ghetto to chuckle from the act. "Stop laughing!" Nick said in a muffled voice, still buried, "Hehe, sorry" he apologized, not sounding so sorry and holds Nick close.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Nick was the first to break the silence. "I-I love you Ghetto" he quietly said, feeling nervous. Ghetto was shocked to hear him say that, _'He loves me back'_ he thought, feeling happy that Nick returned his feelings. Feeling Nick shaking, Ghetto holds him closer, gently stroking his hair. "I love you too Nick" he told him, kissing his forehead.

Hearing him, Nick looked up at him, feeling hopeful, "R-Really" he asked and smiles happily, seeing Ghetto nod. Feeling happy, Nick leans up, kissing him again. Amused, Ghetto, kissed back, pressing his hand against Nick's back and smirks, feeling him shiver a bit before pulling away. "Get some sleep Nick" he gently told him, holding him protectively.

Nodding. Nick moves close to Ghetto, cuddling against his chest. "Night Ghetto" he mutters tiredly, slowly falling asleep. "Night Nick" Ghetto responded, holding him close, falling asleep as well.

**(Next Morning)**

The sun was barely peeking out of the horizon as Shark was walking up to the medical office. When he got there, he silently opened the door, walked in halfway and stopped, staring at the scene before him.

Ghetto was asleep on his back, his left arm was behind his head and his right arm is wrapped around Nick, who was on top of Ghetto, nuzzling against his neck.

Shark was shocked to see them like that; he somehow knew that they had feeling towards each other. Ever since he met them, he saw some sort of connection between the two, seeing how the two care about each other.

Smiling, Shark quietly stepped out, closing the door behind and walked away to find Professor X to telling him the good news.


	8. Hide and Seek – Mithross

"Hey Max"

Max heard Ross yelling his name as he was editing. "What Ross!" he shouted back, but after a minute, he didn't get a reply, causing Max to growl in annoyance and got out of his chair and walked to Ross' office. "Ross" he called out, knocking on the door.

Not hearing footsteps, Max knocks harder. "Ross" he called out again, sounding a bit worried.

"I'm here Max.......come in" Ross softly tells him from the other side of the door.

Having a bad feeling, Max slowly opens the door, walking inside. He saw that the room was very dark, the lights and even his computers were off and the windows are covered up. The only lights are showed from the open door.

**(Max POV)**

I looked around the room and saw a small shadow in the corner, facing the wall. "Ross?" I called out, confused as I walked towards him. "Buddy, you okay?" I asked him, becoming worried when he didn't seem to react.

_Ding Dong_

_I know you can hear me_

_Open up the door_

_I only want to play a little_

I heard him mutter something under his breath and I suddenly felt that bad feeling becoming worse. "R-Ross" I shakily said, feeling myself starting to shake as I stared at him.

Then I saw him, straighten his back and slowly turned his head towards me.

_Ding Dong_

_You can't keep me waiting_

_It's already too late_

_For you to try and run away_

My eyes widen when I saw his face. His eyes were black replacing the white and his glasses are missing.

Startled, I took a step back. "R-Ross" I stuttered out, "W-What's going o-on buddy" I asked him, feeling my heartbeat beating faster.

Then Ross slowly started to smile. "Hey Max....lets play a game of Hide and Seek" he softly said, looking straight at my eyes.

_I see you through the window_

_Our eyes are locked together_

_I can sense your horror_

_Though I'd like to see it closer_

"W-What" I asked confused, blinking a bit.

"I'm it and you're the hider" he softly explained to me, "And your goal is to survive" he said, letting out a sinister grin, tilting his head a bit like a curious cat.

Gulping and feeling nervous sweat on my forehead. "A-And if I lose?" I nervously asked, feeling slightly curious. His grin grows slightly bigger, "You pay the consequence" he simply said.

_Ding Dong_

_Here I come to find you_

_Hurry up and run_

_Let's play a little game and have fun_

"Lets play and have fun" he simply said, his eyes quickly flashed red, which sent tremors throughout my body and before I realized it, I ran out of the room, not having control of my body.

_Ding Dong_

_Where is it you've gone to?_

_Do you think you've won?_

_Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

**(Third POV)**

After Max ran out of the room, Ross stood up and calmly walked out after him.

_I hear your footsteps_

_Thumping loudly through the hallways_

_I can hear your sharp breaths_

_You're not very good at hiding_

Running through the hallway and up the stairs. Max felt his heart beating faster in fear and panting a bit. _'What happened to Ross'_ he thought, quickly ran to his bedroom, closed and locked the door. "Shit" he mutters, looking around, trying to find a place to hide. _'Under the bed, no he'll find me, not under the desk'_ he frantically thought.

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me_

**(Max POV)**

Seeing a closet in the corner of my eye, I quickly ran to it, got inside and closed it behind me. Breathing heavily, still shaking a bit, I sat in the corner of the closet, hugging my knees close to my chest. "F-Fuck" I stuttered, cursing myself for leaving my cell behind.

_Knock Knock_

_I am at your door now_

_I am coming in_

_No need for me to ask permission_

**Knock Knock**

I softly gasp, hearing the knock at the door, _'No'_ I thought terrified, hugging my knees closer.

Then I heard the door open, _'Didn't I locked the door'_ I thought, widening my eyes in shock and horror.

"Oh Maxy......I'm coming in" I heard him call out in a soft tone, which before would make me blush, but now makes me shake in terror. _'Don't find me Don't find me Don't find me'_ I kept chanting in my head as I heard his footsteps walking around my bedroom.

_Knock Knock_

_I'm inside your room, now_

_Where is it you've hid?_

_Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

I heard him let out a giggle. "Where are you Maxy?" he asked as I heard him walk away from my hiding spot and heard rustling noises.

_I'm coming closer_

_Looking underneath your bed but_

_You're not there, I wonder_

_Could you be inside the closet?_

"Oh....you're not under the bed" I heard him mutter out and what he said next made my heart stop.

"Could you be inside the closet?" he said. My blood ran cold as I heard his footsteps sounding closer. I could feel tears building up, feeling myself shaking even more and I closed my eyes as I heard the door slowly opening.

_Ding Dong_

_I have found you_

**(Third POV)**

"Hehe.....I found you Maxy" Ross said, grinning widely, his red eyes glowing a bit as he stared down at Max.

_Ding Dong_

_You were hiding here_

_Now you're it_

_Ding Dong_

_Finally found you, dear_

_Now you're it_

_Ding Dong_

_Looks like I have won_

_Now you're it_

He giggled and kneels in front of him and lifts his head.

Max looked at Ross fearfully, shaking more. "R-Ross" he shakily said, causing Ross to giggle more, moving closer to Max. "Now you're it" he told Max, placing his hand on Max's cheek, which caused Max to slowly lean against his hand.

Giggling more, Ross leaned in and grins wider when he saw Max blushing.

**(Max POV)**

I felt my cheeks becoming warm as he leans closer to me. _'Why the fuck am I blushing!?'_ I angrily thought to myself then tensed up when I felt his hand wrapped around my neck. I can feel sweat building up on my forehead from fear and nervousness.

Whenever I tried to push myself to stop him, I just couldn't, I didn't want to hurt him. I stared into his eyes, already accepting my faith. "I love you Ross" I softly said, closing my eyes.

The last thing I felt was Ross kissing me before blacking out.

**(Next Day)**

"ROSS!! MAX!!" Adam yelled out, knocking on the door. After receiving no answer, he keeled down, pulled up the mat and picking up the spare key, opening the door.

"HELLO!" he called out again, looking around the house and saw that all the lights are off. "Weird" he mutters to himself but continues searching.

After looking through most of the rooms of the house, he walked to Max's bedroom and opened it. He then froze when he found Max and Ross, standing closely side by side, holding hands and facing away from him.

Normally he would start fanboying from the cuteness, but for some reason he started having unsettling feelings in his chest as he stared at the couple before him.

"M-Max.....Ross?" his voice cracked a bit, feeling his hands becoming sweating.

They raised their heads and slowly turned their heads towards Adam and grins at him.

_Ding Dong_

_Pay the consequence_


	9. Derp – Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Back fighting scene, cussing and mild smut

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Groaning a bit, Crainer slowly woke up from his nap, hearing rapid knocking on his front door. "What the crap man" he mutters, getting off of his couch and walked to the door, opening it. "Hell- Sparklez?" he said, staring at the man standing by the doorway, breathing heavy and looking like he just got in a fight.

"C-Crainer! No time t-to explain!" he breathlessly said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out, causing him to yelp from the pull. "B-Bro! What's going on" Crainer asked him, trying to keep up with him as they were running towards the base. "I-Ian" Jordan quickly said which Crainer understood and started running with him.

**(At the Base)**

"Where the hell is Sparklez!" quickly dodged a large fireball

"He said he knows how to stop Ian!" hides behind a large tree

"Well he better hurry up!" Quickly brings out a bow and fires an arrow at the flying figure, which they flew out of the way and fires another fireball at Mitch, who was quickly pulled to the side by Jerome.

"Damn it Ian! Stop!" Husky yelled out, quickly dousing a fireball that was aiming at him.

" **Ian's not here, please leave a message after you die!** " Ian yelled out and slammed down on the ground, causing the ground to violently shake. "AHH!" Ty scream when a large hole suddenly appeared underneath him and quickly grabbed on the edge, "SHIT!" he cursed out, trying to climb out. "TY" Sky yelled out and started running towards him, but he suddenly felt a slight pain in his leg and something stopping him. Quickly looks back, he saw a small dagger shaped rock, stabbed into his pant leg against the ground, cutting into his leg as well.

"Damn it" Sky cursed and tried to pull the rock out, gaining small cuts on his hands. Seeing him trapped, Ian was about to throw a boulder at Sky to crush him.

**"IAN"**

Everyone heard it and turns to the voice and saw Crainer standing tall, not afraid with Sparklez standing behind him, panting a bit. "Sparklez! What is he doing here!? Get him out of here!" Jerome yelled at him from behind a tree. Both men didn't listen as Crainer started walking up to the floating figure. Ian, surprising everyone watching, didn't try to hurt the approaching figure and simply stared at him.

Wincing a bit when he felt the fire brushing against his skin, Crainer stopped in front of Ian and looked up. He saw that Ian was missing his sunglasses, "Derp" he called out, which Derp tilts his head in response. "What's wrong bro" he asked in an concern tone, "Meanie hurt Ian" Derp told him, slowly lowering himself in front of Crainer.

Crainer looked over Derp's shoulder, looking at Sky, who mouthed 'Squids' back to him. "Then why are you attacking them?" he asked, slowly placed a hand on Derp's cheek, who leaned against his hand, "Feel threaten by them" he said sniffing a bit, "Had to protect Ian" he said, shaking a bit. Crainer sighs and pulled him into a hug, feeling Derp nuzzling against his neck, "Shhh, it's alright, you're not in danger anymore" he coos at Derp, slowly calming him down.

Seeing Crainer calming the older man, Husky quickly ran to Ty, helping him up, while Mitch and Jerome ran to Sky, helping him. Seeing them moving, Derp growled deeply and pulled Crainer close in a protective grip, causing the five men to tense up, getting ready for an attack. "Hush" Crainer huffed, pulling Derp, who was glaring at them, away from them.

Quickly walking around them, Sparklez ran to the five men, "You guys okay?" he asked, "Well considering having a ROCK pinning me down, yes I'm okay" Sky said kinda sarcastically, finally getting the rock out with Jerome's help. "At least your alive" Sparklez said, rolling his eyes.

**(Elsewhere)**

After making it home, Derp quickly pushed Crainer on the couch and moved on top of him, nuzzling against his chest and what it sounds like purring. Giggling at the action, Crainer holed him close, gently stroking his hair, causing Derp to purr louder. He slowly leans down and kissed his forehead, which Derp lightly blushed and turns around, looking up at Crainer.

"Love us?" Derp asked him, looking at him, which Crainer nodded. "I love both of you" he answered, smiling softly, then leans down, gently kissing him. Derp quickly kissed him back, almost roughly, causing Crainer to moan softly.

They kissed for a minute before pulling away, a line of spit between them.

Derp smirks devilishly and turns back around, pinning Crainer down, roughly kissing him again as he slips a hand under his shirt, causing him to moan loudly, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck.

**(Next Morning >: D)**

It was early morning when the sunlight peaked through the window and brushed against Ian's face, slowly waking him up.

Groaning a bit, he raised his hand up, rubbing his face, slowly opening his eyes. "Huh" he mutters, not remembering how he got back home. Blinking a bit, he was about to get up when he felt something on his chest and looked down and lightly blushed.

He saw Crainer, lying on top of him, sleeping and naked. _'What happened'_ he thought and quickly heard chuckling in the back of his mind and instantly got memories of last night. _'Crainer's the only person who can keep up with him'_ Ian thought, chuckling a bit and started to gently shake him, waking him up.

Crainer moans softly, slowly waking up. "Mmm....." he moans, slowly opening his eyes and looked up. "Hey......back I see" he said smiling, which Ian smiles back, "Yeah, had fun I see" he said back smirking, causing Crainer to blush and burying his face against Ian's chest, which he started chuckling, pulling Crainer close.

"Shut up, you jerk" Crainer said, his voice muffled, lightly hitting his chest. "Love you too" Ian said, leaning down, kissing his forehead. Giggling, Crainer looked up at him smiling before leaning up, kissing him. Ian hummed against his lips before kissing him back, pulling him closer.

Crainer moans a bit when he felt Ian's member brush against his entrance. Hearing it, Ian smirks and pulls away, gripping his hips. "Ready for round two?" he asked, which Crainer nodded, gripping his shoulders, "Yeah" he answered, smiling.


	10. Jealously – Crundee

**(Ian POV)**

I let out a low growl under my breath when I saw Sparklez wrapping his arm around **MY** Crainer, while telling a joke, which Crainer started laughing.

Yeah I know that we haven't told anyone about us going out, but I'm here glaring holes into Sparklez's head, hoping to get him to pull away from **MY** boyfriend.

**SNAP**

I quickly looked down to see a stick that I was holding was snapped in half. "Crap" I mutters under my breath and grabbed another stick. Hearing the laughter stopping, I looked up to see Crainer standing beside me, looking up, smiling. "Hey bro" he said in his happy tone, which made me smile as well, "Hey" I answered back and started looking around, "Where's Sparklez?" I asked him with a hint of jealously in my tone.

**(Crainer POV)**

"Where's Sparklez?" he asked me and did I hear jealously in his tone. _'Why would he be jealous?'_ I thought confused before answering his question. "Oh he went mining" I said smiling.

I saw him briefly look around, I was about to ask him when he suddenly pulled me close, lifts my head and roughly kissing me.

"MM!" I managed to squeak out and when I opened my mouth, I felt his tongue in my mouth, exploring it.

I started moaning loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I felt him, grabbing my thighs, picking me up and placing me down on top of the crafting table. I started sucking on his tongue, hearing him groan in pleasure and I felt his hand brush against my back, under my shirt, causing me to shiver a bit.

"Ahhh~" I softly moan out, leaning my head back and felt him started kissing my neck. "I-Ian" I managed to say, gently pulling at his hair, trying to get him to stop, knowing that Sparklez might come back at any moment now.

I faintly hears him let out a low growl and suddenly felt a slight pain on my neck, "NGH~" I let out a breathy moan, tightly gripping the back of his jacket. I then felt him sucking and biting my neck, making me moan louder, "I-Ian~" I moan out, shivering even more then felt him smirk and pull away.

You little tease

I groaned and looked at him, panting a bit and blushing. "W-What the freak was that for" I shakily asked him, curious and saw him smirking wider. "Just making sure to mark what's mine" he said laughing and kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks getting warm from his remark and hit his chest, "Shut up you jerk" I told him, looking away in embarrassment, but smiling softly.

"I love you too Crainer" he said back, gently holding me close.

**(Sparklez POV)**

Damn

_'I never thought it would go that far'_ I thought as I was peaking at them from behind a tree, a few blocks away. But I am glad that they're happy together.

Chuckling, I quietly left them have some alone time.


	11. Scissorsriod – Skyzan or SkyOwner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

Standing in the far corner of the room was a tall red haired man with black long sleeve shirt, black pants and a necklace with a golden Z at the end.

His dark brown eyes stared at the scene before him. His Master and another android, his 'brother', were practicing on singing, with Master helping Ross work on his voice. Ross clumsily singing with his voice cracking at the high notes while Master was laughing softly and helping him with his voice.

_'Lying'_ The red head thought darkly, slowly clenching his fists. _'I know what you doing Ross'_ he glared at the younger one, knowing that he's being clumsy on purpose to gain Master's attention. Max started getting dark thoughts about killing Ross to keep Master to himself then he stopped and slowly shakes his head.

_'What the hell, I can't kill him........he's my brother'_ Max thought before closing his eyes, remembering all the good memories he had with Ross.

How Max was so happy to finally have a little brother to have fun and sing together and how Ross would always worship him on how great Max was as a singer and person. At first Ross was innocently learning about everything then slowly Max started to notice how Ross would stare at their Master, like Max would but he shook his head, thinking that he was just seeing things, but as he was watching, he noticed Ross blushing every time Master pats his head or whenever Master is close, encouraging him.

He also notices as Ross was being petted, he looked at Max, smirking and a knowing look in his eyes. Max tensed up, staring at Ross, who was simply staring back still having a smirk on his face, _'I fucking knew it'_ Max thought angrily, _'He can't have him!'_ he slowly growled.

Xxxxx

Max was outside of the practice room, staring through the window into the room. _'Is Master replacing me?! Am I not good enough for him'_ Max was thinking to himself, staring inside, slowly getting angry. He slowly started gripping his hair on the each side of his head, getting angrier by the minute.

Growling a bit, his eye caught something silver, looking at it, he saw that it was a pair of scissor. Max simply stared at it for a few seconds before slowly reaching it.

If Max have to share his Master, then........slowly picking up the knife and slowly started grinning, Max rather have **NO** brothers.

Holding the scissor close, Max ran past Master, who was looking at him for a few seconds before Max turned the corner, heading towards Ross' resting room. Max's grin became larger and unknowingly let tears falling down; showing his sadness of what he was about to do, but his love for his Master overcame his sadness.

Slowly opening the door and walking inside, Max quietly walked up to Ross' bedside, looking down at his sleeping body. Standing by, Max slowly reached down, grabbing the black cable and placed it between the blades of the scissors. Still crying, Max looked at Ross, "I'm sorry Ross, but.......you're in the way and I don't want to lose Master, Master belongs to me" Max said, closing his eyes as more tears fell down.

As he was about to cut the cord, he suddenly heard movement, causing him to open his eyes to see Ross waking up and looking up at him.

"Hey big brother" he said, slowly sitting up and smiling innocently at him, not noticing the scissor in Max's hands.

"It been so long since you came in my room, what are you going to teach me now" Ross said eagerly, making Max speechless and holding the scissor close to his chest. "You're the best singer I have known and I'm glad to learn from you" Ross told him, giggling innocently.

Max started tearing up at the sheer innocence that Ross was showing and closed his eyes. _'I can't do it, maybe I am imagining it'_ Max thought to himself, not noticing Ross' innocent smile slowly turned into a sinister grin, reaching towards his pillow, moved his hand under it and pulling out a knife. "Just kidding" Ross said before moving forwards, causing Max to gasp in pain.

Slowly looking down, Max saw Ross' face close to his and looking past it, he saw him holding a knife close to his stomach with some of the blade inside him. Coughing out blood, Max looked back to Ross, staring into his eyes.

"Oh Max, you did your job" he said, stepping back, pulling the knife out, causing Max to fall to his knees, hand on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "But you know.....I love Master and well you're in my way" Ross told him, grinning madly watching Max fall to the ground completely, slowly bleeding out and breathing heavily.

"Now Master is mine" Ross said giggling, holding the bloody knife close, not feeling any remorse about killing his older 'brother'.


	12. SkyFactory 3: The beginning – Crundee

**(Nighttime)**

It was a quiet night on the island of SkyFactory and two men were lying on their bed.

One man was asleep, lying on his side and facing away from his friend. The other man was wide awake, lying on his side and facing away from his friend.

The reason that he's wide awake is the noises that are coming out of the nether portal, which is a few blocks away from the two men. "Mm..." humming, Crainer pulled the blankets close to himself and trying to fall asleep.

But no matter how hard he tries, the noises from the portal still keep him awake. _'Why did we left the portal open? Hopefully no zombie pigmen walk through'_ Crainer thought, feeling scared and worried. Then he suddenly jumped when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against someone's chest.

"I-Ian?" Crainer stuttered, looking back while trying to control his blushing. Ian's eyes were closed, but was awake and pulled Crainer closer, spooning him. "Why are you awake?" Ian asked his blonde-haired friend, Crainer didn't say anything and simply looked away, staring at the portal. Opening his eyes, Ian saw what he was looking and sighs, "Don't worry, nothing will come through the portal" he softly said.

"Whatever you say...." Crainer quietly said, still feeling scared and worried. Seeing it, Ian sighed and, with ease, lifted Crainer up and moved him on the other side of the bed, making Crainer yelp in surprised, blushing brightly.

"I-Ian!?" Crainer squeaked out, blushing bright red, but Ian didn't notice it, having his eyes closed again, holding him close. "Shh...." Ian shushed him and without thinking, kissed his forehead, "Just sleep...." Ian said tiredly and drifted into sleep.

"H-He kissed me" Crainer whispered to himself, heart beating rapidly and blushing brightly, _'Does he feel the same way'_ sighing, Crainer carefully moved close, cuddling against Ian and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	13. Maybe he's not so bad – Nick (SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual touch

"Guys! I'm going to find you all!"

Nick heard his friend, Red, yell out, signaling that he's been released. Panicking a bit, he ran to the entrance of the vent and ran inside. Sneaking around the vents, Nick came across a small room, looking around; he saw a small desk, stove, a closet and a bed in the corner.

_'This must be the Puppet master's room'_ he thought, looking at the bed and a small blush suddenly appeared on his cheeks, _'Why the heck am I blushing'_ Nick yelled at himself in his head, not noticing someone behind him.

"Hello Nick"

Feeling a warm breathe against his ear, Nick jumped and let out a loud squeak before quickly turning around to see a white mask close to his face. He could barely hear his friends laughing through a small headset on his head as Nick stared at the white mask, his blush becoming redder and his heart was beating fast from...... fear?

_'Why am I blushing more? And why is my heart beating fast? I'm not scared of him anymore'_ Nick quickly shook his head. "H-Hey Puppet Master" Nick stuttered, looking up at the puppet, unknowingly blushing even more.

The Puppet smirks under his mask before reaching out, smirking even more when he saw Nick flinch a bit, and muted his headset before muting his own and started moving towards the young brunet.

"Um..." Nick tried to say someone as he was walking backwards, trying to avoid the Puppet, getting more nervous at each passing step. Nick let out a quiet gasp when his back hit a wall and yelp when the Puppet slammed his hands on either side of Nick's head, preventing him from escaping. "Now that we're alone" the Puppet purred, looking down at Nick, who looked down. "W-What are you talking about, t-they'll find us" Nick stuttered, feeling his heart beat even faster, not looking at him.

Chuckling, The Puppet gently lifts his face, "Trust me, they won't" he told the brunet before gently stroking his cheek, causing Nick to blush bright red, oddly liking it. "W-What do you mean" he asked, feeling very nervous, "They don't know about this room, I'd made sure of it" he simply said before moving his mask to the left side of his head.

Nick's eyes widen as he took in the sight of the Puppet's uncovered face. His skin was pale with ebony black hair and smoke grey eyes.

_'So handsome'_ Nick thought blushing even more from that thought. His eyes unknowingly drifted down to his lips, thinking how they would feel.

Seeing him looking at his lips, the Puppet smirks before cupping Nick's face, "Want a kiss?" he purred, making Nick blush bright red at the sudden change, "Um...." Nick couldn't find the right words to say.

Seeing Nick speechless made the Puppet feel accomplished and leans in, closing the gap, feeling Nick tensing up and letting out a soft gasp.

It was a simple kiss with two lips are just touching, the Puppet letting Nick get used to the feeling before he slightly opened his mouth, licking Nick's lips, asking for permission, which Nick shyly opened his mouth, letting him in.

He pushed his tongue inside, exploring Nick' mouth, who let out a soft moan, causing the Puppet to growl and kissing him more roughly, dominating Nick.

Nick let out a loud moan, liking the roughness and groan when he felt rough hands rubbing him everywhere, making him feel so much pleasure and arching his back, feeling his knee pressed against his cloth member. "Ahh...." Nick moan loudly, pulling away panting hard, giving the Puppet the opportunity and leans in, kissing and licking his neck, making Nick moan even louder from the sensitivity.

"P-Pupp-"

"Call me Zres" Nick heard him say his name and nodded, reaching up, grabbing his hair, panting hard. "Ahh!" Nick moan loudly, arching his back, letting Zres know that he found his sweet spot and quickly took advantage, biting and sucking on the spot, leaving a mark. "Ngh! Yes!" Nick groan loudly in pleasure, holding onto Zres tightly, his body shaking from the sensation.

Then Zres suddenly stopped and pulled away, smirking, causing Nick to whine from the loss. "W-Why did you stop?" he asked in a shaky voice, looking at him. Smirking, Zres gently pulled Nick away, placing him back on the ground, "We still have a game to play" he reminded Nick, who let out a disappointed groan and blushing, suddenly remembering about the mini-game.

"But...." Zres trailed off, smirking with a glint in his eyes, "We can continue off after the game" he suggested. Nick brighten up and shyly nodded in agreement, "Good....I'll leave you here to fix yourself up" Zres said smirking, seeing Nick blushing bright red and nodded.

Maybe he's not so bad after all.


	14. Nine Months – Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very long and smut

"So you mean to tell me that you turned me into a demon hybrid like you **WITHOUT** telling me".

Both Bodil and Simon were eating their breakfast as Bodil started telling his mate of what he is and what he done.

Bodil nodded as he was crouching down, almost hiding as Simon was giving him 'the glare', but since the change, his eyes started glowing violet, and Bodil had to admit, Simon looks fucking sexy when he's mad.

Laughing nervously, he looked at Simon, "Y-Yeah I did and also there's another thing" he nervously told him, hoping that Simon won't react too violently. Narrows his eyes, "What is it Bodil" he asked him, who was feeling more nervous, "Um...well.......it's just that..........I might have...." Bodil said, trying to find the right words without freaking him out. "Just spit it out!" Simon yelled at him, "I might have......gotten you....p-pregnant" he managed to say it before quickly running away, not wanting to see the younger Bulgarian angry,

**"WHAT"**

**(Few Hours Later)**

**(Bodil POV)**

I softly pressed my ear against the door, listening for something. After hearing nothing, I carefully and quietly opened the door and walked inside. The living room was dark, except for the TV on and walked to the couch to see Simon sleeping.

Sighing from somewhat relief, I walked to the couch and gently picked him up. As I was walking upstairs, I suddenly felt a hand around my throat, causing me to tense up, luckily it wasn't a tight grip. "O-Oh h-hey Simon" I stuttered a bit in fear and looking down at him, meeting his tired eyes.

He let out a yawn, "T-Took you long enough to come back" he tiredly said before pulling his hand away from my neck and snuggles against my chest, causing me to smile and continued walking. Entering in the bedroom, I placed Simon on the bed and started removing his clothes and after doing it, leaving him in his boxers, I looked down at his stomach and gently placed my hand on his stomach, smiling when I felt a tiny bump.

I let out a giggle before pulling away, removing my clothes and laid on the bed. I pulled Simon close to my chest, spooning him and pulled the covers over ourselves. I started to gently move my hand up and down on his chest to his stomach and smile when I heard him purring from the jester. Humming, I placed a kiss on the back of his neck before slowly falling asleep, holding him close.

**Month One**

"There there baby" I softly said, sitting before Simon, who was leaning against a toilet, puking. After he was done, I pulled him close to my chest as he was panting a bit, "T-This is the fifth time t-this week" he groaned, wiping his mouth. "I know sweetie" I cooed, gently rubbing his stomach, trying to get rid of his pain and the same time making him blush.

It worked because I could see his cheek turning red and chuckles when he looked away, "Hehe, want me to make you some tea?" I asked him which he shyly nodded and grabbing my hand. Smiling, I carefully stood up, picking Simon up bridal style, causing him to let out a squeak and wrapping his arm around my neck and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I placed Simon on the chair and started making tea for him.

**(Simon POV)**

Letting out a soft hum, I looked at Bodil, who was busy making tea for me. I slowly moved my hand to my stomach, not believing that there's a living being there, making me smile a bit, and feeling very happy. "Here" I heard Bodil said and saw him holding a cup of tea, so I reached out, grabbed it and started sipping it.

Bodil sat next to me and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Thanks Bodil" I said thanking him, leaning against him, feeling slightly better now. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead, making me blush a bit, "Your welcome Simon" he answered back and I felt him rubbing my stomach, making me hum a bit.

We stayed like this for a few minutes before Bodil stirred a bit, "Are you still mad?" I heard him ask. Confused, I looked up at him, "About what?" I asked him. "About me turning you into a demon" he said sighing, making me frown and reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. "Baka" I simply told him, which seemed to confuse him because he looked down at me. "I was mad at first, but I can't stay mad at you, just annoyed that you didn't tell me first" I explained to him before leaning up and softly kissed him.

He let out a soft purr and slowly kissed me back. After a minute, we pulled away and Bodil started nuzzling against my neck, making me giggle, but letting him. Then I suddenly remembered something and blushed brightly in embarrassment. Bodil probably felt it and pulled away, "What's wrong?" he asked me, which I covered my mouth and looked away, "I forgot to brush my teeth after puking" I muttered, still embarrassed and apparently he thought that it was funny because he started laughing before pulling me close to him.

"I don't care about that Simon" he cooed, kissing my cheek, seems to calm me down a bit and smile.

**(Next day)**

I was sitting on the couch, happily eating my ice cream with Bodil sitting beside me, who was looking a bit green. "How can you eat that" he asked me, which I looked at him, "Why not? It tastes good" I told him before taking another scope of ice cream and poured a bit of ketchup on it before eating it.

Bodil let out a groan of disgust before looking away, "Alright.......wonder what you will eat next" he said, not wanting to see me eat more, which made me giggle at his remark.

**Month Two**

**(Third POV)**

Bodil was washing the dishes when he heard someone knocking on the door, so he dried his hands and walked to the door, opening it. "Oh hey Ty" Bodil greeted him, smiling, "Hey Bodil" he greeted back, grinning. "I came by to ask if you and Simon are up for a round of hunger games?" Ty asked him.

Bodil was about to agree, but stopped, thinking about how dangerous it would be for Simon and the baby before shaking his head. "Not today Ty, maybe next time" Bodil told him, and then they both heard yawning and looked in the house to see Simon standing there with a blanket wrapped around him, yawning.

"Who's by the door?" Simon asked before seeing who it was, "Oh hey Ty" he tiredly greeted him before slowly walked upstairs, holding the blanket close. "Is he sick?" Ty asked which Bodil shook his head, "No just very tired" he told him. "And he looked a bit different or is it just me?"

"Oh it's probably just you Ty"

**Month Three**

**(Simon POV)**

Me and Bodil were out shopping for the baby. I was in one of the aisle, looking at some baby clothes, giggling about how adorable they are, while Bodil was at the cart, waiting for me.

Holding up a light grey one piece onesie, I awed at the cuteness before heading back to Bodil. As I was about to call out, I stopped when I saw someone next to him.........very close to him.

**(Bodil POV)**

I was standing by the cart, watching Simon from a distance, picking which clothes he wanted for the baby. He was wearing a large baggy shirt and pants, because he wanted to hide his tiny baby bump and wanting it to keep it a secret, which I agreed, letting him wear it.

As I was watching, I faintly heard someone calling out my name, looking around I saw someone running towards me and when they got close, I saw that it was Ashley. "Bodil!" she called out in a high pitch tone, making my eye twitch from the loudness, but I gave her a tight smile. "Hey Ashley" I greeted her, which she giggled and leaned against the cart and I have to grabbed the handle, so it wouldn't roll away.

"Hey Bodil~" she started flirting with me, "It been awhile since we talked, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" she asked me and placed her hand on my arm, making me growl a bit before stopping, painfully smile at her. "No thanks, I have been quiet busy in a past few months" I told her.

Yes busy fucking Simon and taking care of him.

She pouted and moved even closer, holding onto my arm. "Aw come on Bodil, just for one day.....and maybe going to my house and you know~" she said, placing her hand on my chest, trying to seduce me, but it wasn't working.

As I was about to reject her, I heard low growling behind me and looked back to see Simon, looking angry and glaring at Ashley. _'Oh shit'_ I cursed in my head, feeling a bit scared since Simon's temper is more dangerous now.

When he got close, he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her away from me and wrapped his arms around my chest, glaring at her. "Bitch, hands off **MY** man, he's mine!" he growled. Ashley looked at him scared and ran away in fear.

Damn that was hot

**(Back home)**

We both stumbled into the house and when I closed the door, I slammed him against him, roughly kissing him, which he kissed back. I gripped his hair tightly with one hand and ran my other hand down his side to his leg, pulling his leg up and wrapped it around my waist.

Pulling away, I started kissing down to his neck and he moved his head a bit, giving me more room. He let out a loud moan, "F-Fuck, Bodil, just fuck me!" he begged, started pulling at my shirt which made me growl and pulled him up before heading up to the bedroom.

**(An Hour Later)**

"B-Bodil! I'm about to- MMM!!" He let out a loud moan, cumming on his stomach and feeling him tighten around me, causing me to cum inside him. We stayed like this for a minute before I slowly pulled out of him and lay next to him, pulling him close. Simon let out a hum and cuddles against my chest.

"I love you Simon" I told him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his stomach, making him giggle and he looked up at me, "I love you too" he smiled "And I'm not letting that harlot touch you" he growled, holding onto me making me chuckles, holding him close.

"Don't worry Simon, I'll never leave you two" I told him, which I felt him smile against my bare chest.

**Month Four**

**(Third POV)**

When Simon started to really show, they decided to invite their friends to finally tell them the news.

It caused Simon to go in a frenzy and started cleaning the whole house, wanting it to be perfect. Bodil tried to help him, but that caused Simon to growl at him and demanded him to sit down, which Bodil quickly did what he was told.

"Bodil! Can you get that" Simon called out from the kitchen, "Sure" he agreed and walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey guys!" Bodil greeted his friends and let them inside. "Hey Bodil, how you been man" Ghost said, grinning and patting his back. "I been great Ghost, just busy" Bodil answered, leading his guests to the living room.

"So Bodil I heard that Simon lives here with you" Double said, grinning, which Bodil looked at Ty, who looked sheepish and looked away, whistling. Sighing, Bodil turned back to Double, "Oh yeah, he's living here with me" he answered, smiling.

The guys started oohing at Bodil which he rolled his eyes and the guys started asking questions on why and how long when everyone heard footsteps.

"Hey guys! I brought snacks for you guys" Simon said happily, walking inside, carrying a tray. The guys turned and looked at him, causing Bodil to growl a bit.

Simon walked close and placed the tray down on the table when he stood up, Ghost noticed something, "Simon did you gain weight?" he asked the smaller Bulgarian, which caused Bodil and Simon to tense up and Bodil quickly pulled Ty, Double and Baki to the couch, pulling them behind it. The other guys looked at Bodil confused, but he shook his head, looking scared.

Simon had a tight smile, promising pain and looked at Ghost, "What" he said. Not noticing the danger, Ghost asked again, "Well you look like you gained a bit of weight" he said, looking at his stomach. His eye started twitching before reaching out, grabbing the back of Ghost's shirt and pulling him to the door, "Hey! What gives!?" Ghost yelled out confused, but Simon didn't answer and when the door was open, Simon, showing surprising amount of strength, threw Ghost outside. "WHO'S CALLING FAT NOW!!" Simon yelled out at him before slamming the door shut.

Bodil, Ty, Double and Baki were still hidden and all looked terrified. Sighing, Bodil started explaining to them.

The hormones started kicking in.

**Month Five**

"Move it to the left" Simon told Bodil, who groaned and started moving the crib to the left. The couple has started decorating the baby room and after painting it, Simon started telling Bodil where to move all the heavy furniture.

After moving it, Simon stepped back and looked it over, thinking. "Mmm.....I like it" Simon finally said smiling which caused Bodil to sigh in relief and walked towards him, wrapping his arm around his waist, "Good" he said smiling.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before a low growling was heard and Simon started blushing. Chuckling, Bodil placed his hand on Simon's stomach, "Seems like the little one is hungry" he said making him giggle. "Get some rest, I'll go get some take out" Bodil said before kissing his forehead and left.

**(Elsewhere)**

**(Bodil POV)**

I sighed in relief as I walked out of a fast food restaurant, _'Finally'_ I thought as I started heading back home.

"Bodil!" I heard someone calling out my name and hoped that it wasn't Ashley. Turning around, I saw that it wasn't her, it was Seto.

"Hey Seto, how you been" I greeted him. Seto stopped, standing by me, "Getting food for the 'mother'" Seto asked me, smiling. Sighing I nodded at his answer, "Yeah" I said chuckling and we both started walking again.

**(Home)**

"Well make yourself a home Seto" I told him, letting him inside. Nodding, Seto sat on the couch and started giggling, "What?" I asked him confused and he simply pointed at the other couch in front of him, so I walked close and saw Simon on the long couch, sleeping.

"Seems like he was waiting for you" Seto said, smiling. Nodding, I placed the bag on the table and walked to Simon, sitting down and pulling him close. "You think you can to an ultrasound right now?" I asked Seto, which he nodded. "Yeah, just lift his shirt enough to show his stomach" he told me.

I slowly pulled his shirt up enough to show his bulging stomach, making me smile a bit. I bit back a growl when Seto gently placed his glowing hand on Simon's stomach. Seto was still for a few minutes before opening his eyes grinning, "The baby is healthy" he told me making me sigh in relief. "Good, thanks Seto" I thanked him with a smile.

He nodded back and removed his hand and I quickly pulled his shirt down and pulled Simon closer, softly purring. I then saw Seto standing up, "I have to go, Ty wanted my help with something he wouldn't tell me, bye Bodil" he said, waving at me before leaving, with me waving back, saying good bye to him.

Then I felt stirring and felt him grab my wrists and placed my hands against his stomach. Confused, I was about to ask him when I suddenly felt something hit against my hand. Blinking, I slowly moved my hands around his stomach and felt it again, making me grin, figuring out what it was, "It started while you were out" I heard Simon telling me, meaning that he woke up.

"That's good" I simply said, kissing his forehead and holds him close, which he cuddled close and he slowly fell back asleep.

**Month Six**

**(Simon POV)**

I was standing in front of a full body mirror, staring at my reflection. With my shirt on the bed, I was looking down at my stomach, having my hands on my sides, making my back less painful. I couldn't see any stretch marks around my stomach, which made me glad and slowly turned to my side.

Because of my small body frame, it looked like I'm in my eighth month of my pregnancy. I gently ran my hand across my stomach and sigh happily and giggle when I felt the baby kick. "Already kicking strong" I said smiling then I walked to the bed and sits down. I, then, started moving the pillows and blankets around, trying to get comfortable.

I think I was lost in my thinking because I suddenly snapped out of it when I heard chuckling. Looking around, I saw Bodil standing by the doorway, smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow in confused, "Yeah?" I asked him and he simply chuckles some more and walked to the side of the bed, "Having fun making a nest?" he asked, making me confused and I looked down.

I saw that I arranged the blankets underneath me and the pillows around me. "Oh, I didn't realize it" I shyly said, laughing softly. "It's alright, it's normal for you to do that" he explained as he sat next to me, "Oh" I simply said before cuddling up against him, purring.

"I love you Simon" I heard him said, making me happy and loved.

"I love you too Bodil" I answered him, cuddling even closer to him.

**Month Seven**

**(Bodil POV)**

"BODIL" I jumped a bit when I heard Simon yelling out, thinking that he's in trouble, I quickly moved from the couch and ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door opened. "What is it!?" I quickly looked around, but didn't see anything dangerous and saw Simon standing in front of the mirror again, looking at me with a serious look.

"Bodil.......am I fat?" his question threw me off and tensed up, "Um...n-no Simon, you look beautiful" I was careful of what I'm saying because at this stage of his pregnancy, his temper is ten time worse than before and I want him to be as calm as possible.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because he looked at me for a few seconds before he suddenly burst into tears, catching me by surprise before becoming scared and ran to him, pulling him onto a hug.

"I knew it! I'm fat like a ghast! I can't look at my feet anymore! My back and ankles hurts like a bitch, I have to use to the bathroom every few minutes and I'm always hungry! I feel like I'm not pretty or good enough for you!" he cried out, holding onto me tightly.

I was shocked of what he was saying and gently kissed his forehead, holding him close, trying to calm him down. After a few minutes, his sobs slowly turned into sniffing and I picked him up before walking to the bed and gently placed him down. I could feel him staring at me confusedly but I shook my head at him smiling and moved over, sitting by his feet.

"You should have told me Simon" I gently told him before grabbing his left ankle and started massaging his foot and smiles when I felt him slowly relaxing and heard him purring.

After a few minutes, Simon was completely relaxed, which made me happy and stopped. I then started placing light kisses on his ankle before slowly moving up his leg and smiles against his skin when I heard him giggling a bit. Then I kissed up to his stomach and pay extra attention to his stomach, kissing and rubbing it, I could sometime feel the baby kick where my hands are, which made me happy and slowly moved up, kissing up from his stomach to his chest and to his neck, which he started moaning softly.

Chuckling, I started kissing and nipping around his neck, looking for his sweet spot. "Nya~" he let out a loud moan, meaning that I found his sweet spot and started kissing and nipping at the spot, marking him again before pulling away and kissed up to his mouth, kissing him, which he instantly kissed me back.

I moved over him, hovering not wanting to put my full weight on him in fear of hurting the baby. I felt his hand slip under my shirt, dragging his nails across my skin, causing me to growl a bit before pulling away, looking down at him.

"Feeling better?" I asked him while moving myself and lying beside him, pulling him close. "Y-Yes" he softly said as he cuddles as close as he could to my chest. I nuzzled against his neck, taking in his scent and started purring to calm him down, which it worked; I felt him slowly relax and heard him snoring softly.

I spent most of the day holding Simon close, knowing that he needs it.

**Month Eight**

**(Simon POV)**

I let out a low growl and moved around again, trying to get comfortable. I'm in my third trimester of my pregnancy and I'm feeling so many things.

I'm feeling hot, angry, sad, uncomfortable, hungry and most of all, very, **VERY** horny.

Letting out a loud groan, I stopped moving and lean my head back, wishing that Bodil was here. "Just one more month" I said to myself before looking down at my enlarge stomach and placed my hand against it. "You're worth a lot of trouble little one" I mutter then smile when I felt a kick against my hand.

"Can't wait to hold you in my arms" I softly said, slowly tearing up at the thought. Cursing at my hormones, I quickly wipe my tears away and moved around again, trying to get comfortable. Finally made myself comfortable by lying on my side, I pulled a pillow close to my chest and stared at the clock.

**(Two hours later)**

"Simon wake up" I faintly heard someone calling me and groaned before opening my eyes and looking up. "When –yawn- did you get here" I asked Bodil, slowly sitting up while rubbing my eye. "Hehe about an hour ago" he replied before lying behind me and pulled me down on his chest.

Letting out a purr, I cuddled against him, feeling relaxed. "How are you and the little one?" Bodil asked, "Mm......we're doing okay, but...." I trailed off, looking away, blushing a bit.

I feel so embarrassed that I still feel horny.

"But what?" I heard him ask me so I sat up; slowly turn to him, still blushing.

**(Bodil POV)**

Lying on my back, I saw Simon looking down at me with a blush on his face.....and I see a few emotions run past his eyes, but one emotion stuck out the most.

Lust

Smirking, I sat up still looking at him. "Is there something you need?" I purred as I pulled him onto my lap, feeling his enlarge stomach pressed against my own stomach and gently rubbing his hips and thighs.

"I-I......um..." he stuttered and looked away unknowingly baring his neck, which I took advantage and leans in, licking and kissing his neck. He let out a loud moan, which surprised me but I gladly take it as I moved my hand under the back of his shirt, rubbing his back and I moved my other hand down his shorts.

He let out a whimper and started pulling at my shirt, "P-Please" he begged me, which I let out a growl before pulling my hands away and started moving him onto his hands and knees. Quickly moving over him, I started kissing the back of his neck and rubbing his sides, making him moan louder.

Chuckling, I started removing his clothes while placing butterfly kisses across his skin. I felt him shiver a bit but kept moaning.

After removing the last piece of clothing, I pulled my pants down enough to pull my member out and positioned myself before pushing in, I lean forwards and gently kissed him.

**(Simon POV)**

Kissing Bodil back, I felt myself slowly shaking from fear and anxiety, but I trust him not to hurt me.

I suddenly let out a gasp when I felt him pushing in and groaned a bit from the weird sensation and gripped the sheets a bit. Pulling away, I started panting and moans softly, "You alright?" Bodil asked me in a worried tone. "Y-Yeah" I nodded, turn my head and game him a smile, which he smile back and started pushing in more.

**(Third POV)**

All the way in, Bodil groaned softly from the tightness and grips Simon's hips tightly and started kissing the back of his neck, waiting for the younger Bulgarian to get used to the feeling.

"M-Move" Simon told him, slightly pushing back against him, making Bodil growl softly and started thrusting in and out slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt both him and the baby.

**(Bodil POV)**

"Ah! There!" Simon moan out, telling me that I hit his prostate, making me smirk and angled myself to where I keep hitting his prostate at every thrust.

I moved my arm around him and started pumping him and he started moaning louder and screaming my name, which made me growl and thrusts in harder and started licking and biting his neck, leaving marks on his neck.

"Ngh.....d-don't want to c-cum yet" he whimpered, slowly tightening around me, making me groan. "Shhh....don't worry sweetie, when the baby is born, we'll go as long as you want" I purred in his head which he shivered and whine more. "I-I'll hold you o-onto tha-AHH!" he screamed out in pleasure, tighten around me and came on my hand.

I let out a growl before thrusting in as deep as I can cumming inside and leans forwards, sinking my sharp teeth into his neck. Simon gasp loudly, "BODIL!" he screamed out in pleasure, cumming again.

**(Third POV)**

Simon was panting heavily and was shaking a bit before his arms gave out, but luckily Bodil caught him before he fell and pulled away from his neck and pulled out, groaning a bit and gently placed Simon on the bed, on his side.

Bodil kissed his forehead before fixing his pants and got out of bed, leaving for a minute. Then Bodil came back with a wet rag, gently moved Simon onto his back and started cleaning him up. Simon let out a tired giggle and lets him, letting out a happy purr when Bodil placed a light kiss on his stomach.

Chuckling, Bodil threw the rag away and lay beside Simon and pulls him close, nuzzling against his neck, purring back. They stayed in that position for a bit before Simon broke the silence. "I have a feeling that it'll be a girl" Simon softly said, gently rubbing his stomach, "Mm.....you sure Simon?" Bodil asked him curious, which he nodded and looking back to him with a smile.

"Yeah"

**(Bodil POV)**

**(An Hour Later)**

"Mm!?" I was suddenly woken up. Sitting up, I quickly looked around the room, searching of what had woken me up.

Not seeing anything out of place, I started using my demonic senses. "Huh?" I looked at the window, sensing some leftover demonic aura, which made me uneasy.

_'Hopefully whoever was there is gone'_

**Month Nine**

**(Third POV)**

_Slap_

"Ow!"

"Just relax Bodil _–sighs-_ I'll be fine, I have Seto, Mitch and Jerome here" Simon explained to him, trying to calm him down, but Bodil still looked worried.

"I know....it's just you could be going into labor any day now and I want to be there" Bodil told him, pulling him close.

"Well, Seto said that I'm due in two weeks, so go out and have fun" Simon told him, slightly glaring at him.

Bodil let out a sigh, hating how stubborn Simon can be and nodded, "Alright, Simon, I'll go out and have fun" he said chuckling, making Simon smile and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Bodil!" Bodil let out a low growl, hearing Ghost yelling from downstairs. "Hehe, they're waiting for you" Simon said, gently pushing Bodil out of the bedroom.

"Okay" he quickly turned around and pulled Simon into a kiss, which Simon kissed him back.

**(Two hours later)**

**(Simon POV)**

"You sure you don't need anything"

"Yes, I'm sure Mitch" I growled a bit, annoyed. That was the tenth time he asked me that. "Now now Mitch, just leave him be, he's probably tired" I heard Jerome telling Mitch, which I was thankful for that and leaned back against the couch more, relaxing and closing my eyes.

A I was relaxing, I could see someone's eyes on me, so I opened my eyes to see that it was Mitch's.

"What" I asked annoyed, which he looked sheepish. "Um...h-how does it feel?" he shyly asked me, whom I got curious, "About what?" I asked him confused. He looked away, looking shy and embarrassed, "A-About being a mother?"

His question threw me off and it got me thinking.

"Well........makes me feel happy" I finally answered, smiling softly. "To have a family of your own to cherish and holding them in your arms...." I trailed off, feeling happy tears running down my cheeks.

I suddenly saw both Mitch and Jerome looking panicked, "You made him cry!?" Jerome yelled out worried and scared, "AHH! I'M SO SORRY DOOD!!" Mitch yelled out, begging for forgiveness, which made me laugh at their antics.

"I-It's alright Mitch, I'm just happy" I explained to him, still smiling. Both of them quickly calmed down, sighing in relief and I saw Mitch staring at my stomach with a thoughtful look, "Want to feel her kick?" I asked him, seeing him looked surprised and shyly nodded, "Y-Yeah" he said and I took his hand and placed it on the side of my stomach.

Mitch had an awed expression on his face then gasp, "It kicked me" he said, slowly grinning.

Looking behind him, I saw Jerome looking at Mitch the same way Bodil would look at me and knew that the Bacca loves him and was happy for them.

**(An Hour Later)**

I let out a loud groan when I felt another surge go through my stomach. "Nya...." I moved around again, trying to find a good comfortable spot.

After two minutes, I let out a growl and gave up, "Fuck" I sighed and slowly sat up and looked at the time. _'Just a few more hours until Bodil get back'_ I thought.

I suddenly felt the hair of the back of my neck standing up, feeling something eerie in the air and instinctively wrapped my arms around my stomach, protecting my baby.

_'Bodil'_ I called out, hoping that he'll hear me.

**(Bodil POV)**

"Mm...." letting out a grunt, I started rubbing my chest, trying to get rid of the strange feeling, wondering why I was feeling it.

"You okay man?" I heard Baki asked me and nodding in response, "Yeah, I'm fine" I said before taking a drink.

I still can't believe that they took me to a rave club and I don't know how they got the passes to get inside, but I can't complain about it.

Looking at the time, I saw that it was nearly ten at night and sighs. Looking back up, I saw everyone having fun dancing, drinking and talking to other people, though it was pretty funny, seeing them act out due to the drinks. Though it was very annoying seeing mostly girls walking up to me flirting which I politely denied them.

"You go have fun Baki, I'll just stay here and watch" I told Baki, wanting him to have fun. He looked at me, hesitating a bit before taking up on my offer and walks off.

As I was taking another drink, I felt my phone vibrate, putting the cup down and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"B-Bodil.....h-help" I quickly tensed up, hearing Jerome weakly talking and my blood ran cold. "Jerome! What happened!?" I demanded, but the call quickly dropped. Growling, I put the phone away and started leaving, but was stopped. "Hey Bodil, where you going?" I heard Ghost asking and pushed his hand away, "I need to go home" I quickly told him before leaving.

**(Back Home)**

**(Third POV)**

When Bodil and the others made it home, he saw the door broken down, making him worried and headed inside, along with the others. "What the fuck happened?" Ghost said, looking around.

The living room looked like a hurricane went through it; every furniture was either broken or flipped upside down and holes on the walls.

Hearing a groan, Bodil looked around and saw Jerome on the ground with part of a coffee table on top of him and quickly pulled the table off of the Bacca, "Jerome what happened!?" Bodil asked, slightly panicking and gently rolled him on his back.

"Ngh...I tried..to fight her off..." he weakly said, coughing a bit while holding his side, "M-Mitch and Seto a-are upstairs still" Jerome told Bodil, who growled and ran upstairs, along with Ty, who turned into Enderlox.

Heading upstairs, they saw Mitch in one of the holes of the wall, "Mitch!" Ty ran to him and gently pulled him out of the hole, making him groan in pain. "A-Ashley s-stop" Mitch groaned out, slowly reaching out, "Wait Ashley?" Bodil asked confused and was about to ask more, but saw Mitch passed out again and passed him to Ty.

"Take both Jerome and Mitch out" he commanded him, who growled a bit, but agreed, taking Mitch in his arms and flew downstairs.

Then a loud pained scream was heard echoing throughout the house.

**(Bodil POV)**

I widen my eyes hearing that scream. _'Simon!'_ I thought panicking and ran to the bedroom, breaking the door down.

Inside the bedroom was utter chaos and was trashed. Hearing more screaming and my eyes trailed to the corner of the room, seeing a purple force field that was held up by Seto, who looked tired but determined and behind him was Simon sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall and holding his stomach in pain, panting hard.

"Simon! Seto" I called out about to run towards them when I barely heard Seto yelling at me when I felt a hard kick at my side, sending me flying to the other side of the room, slamming against the wall.

"ACK!" I yelled out in pain, groaning and looked up and was shocked. "A-Ashley?" I was shocked to see her and tensed up, feeling a familiar demonic aura from a month ago. She let out an insane giggle, "Hey Babe" she purred, looking down at me, whom I glared at her, "What do you want" I growled, slowly getting up but was kicked down again.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT!?! I WANT YOU!" she yelled out, laughing loudly before suddenly stopping "But that fucking slut took you away from me" she growled and I hissed at her, angry that she called my mate a slut. "But...it doesn't matter, as soon as **MY** baby is born" she emphasized the word my, which made me get even angrier, "you, me and the baby will live happily together" she grinned happily.

Then she turned her back to me and started walking towards Seto, "I just need to get passed the stupid sorcerer" she said, slowly growing claws on her hands.

Growling loudly, I pushed myself up and charged at her, sinking my sharp teeth into her shoulder before ripping off parts of her skin off, making her screech out in pain.

I quickly let my instinct take control to protect my family.

**(Seto POV)**

Seeing both Bodil and Ashley fighting, I quickly lowered the shield, picked up Simon and ran out of the room. "W-Wait" Simon whimpered, tightly gripping onto my cape, clearly in pain, "B-Bodil...." He tried to say more but yelled out more in pain, "He'll be fine Simon" I gently told him, trying to reassure him and ran outside to see Ty outside, still in his Enderlox form.

"Ty!" I yelled out in shock and relief and ran to him. "Where are the others?" I asked him, worried, "They're at Sky's house, getting healed up" he told me. Nodding, I gently handed Simon to him, "We need to leave now" I told him. He nodded and turned around, showing me his back, which I got on his back, holding tightly as he quickly took flight.

**(Simon POV)**

I let out a loud whimper, feeling another surge of pain go throughout my body, tightly gripping the sheets beneath me.

I faintly remembered Seto telling me, because of what had happened back at the house caused me to go into an early labor, making me scared for my baby. I have been in labor for five hours now.

I suddenly felt a semi-dry rag gently touching my forehead, wiping away the sweat and looked to the side, seeing Baki there, looking worried. "T-Thanks Baki" I thanked him, stuttering a bit from the pain. "You're welcome" he answered, giving me a reassuring smile and grabbed my hand, giving me silent support.

I'm glad that Baki is here, helping me and giving me support, but I still wish that Bodil was here though.

I let out a gasp, feeling the surge growing stronger, squeezing Baki's hand, but I didn't know my strength when I heard him grunting a bit, but didn't pull his hand away.

**(Baki POV)**

I grind my teeth together as I could feel the bones in my hand slowly breaking underneath Simon's surprisingly strong grip, but I didn't pull away, knowing that he's in more pain. _'Damn it Bodil, why aren't you here yet'_ I thought, sighing the heard the door opening and looked back.

I saw both Ross and Seto walking inside, along with Barney, who was carrying a few blankets. "How is he?" Ross asked me as he sat at the end of the bed, while both Seto and Barney started placing the blankets around Simon, keeping one to the side. "He's still in pain" I simply told him, which he nodded. "How far are your contractions?" Ross asked Simon. "Ngh...a-about t-thirty minutes a-apart" he said through his teeth, still in pain.

Ross let out a sigh, "He still has a few hours to go" he said, making Simon groan in frustration and leans his head back, panting hard.

**(Third POV)**

"Cans you give hims something for the pains Rots?" Barney asked him making Ross sigh and shakes head, "No I can't because since he's not fully human, I don't want to take a chance of any kind of medicine harming both him and the baby" he explained it to Barney.

"Are the others back?" Baki asked them. "Not yet" Seto answered frowning, "Hopefully they'll come back soon".

**(Two Hours later)**

"Come on Simon, take deep breath" Ross told the younger Bulgarian, who slowly nodded and tried to keep a smooth rhyme, sometime speeding up. **_"Аз ... искам Бодил"_** Simon softly cried out in pain, speaking in Bulgarian, which only Baki can understand him.

**_"Шх .... той ще бъде тук, обещавам"_** Baki softly told him, gently stroking his hair, trying to comfort him. **_"P-Обетована?"_** Simon asked him which Baki nodded, giving him a smile.

**(Simon POV)**

Sniffing a bit, I tried calming myself as I felt more pain in my stomach, lower back and between my legs.

"Okay, just keep breathing and when you feel the urge to push, push" Ross told me and I nodded, preparing myself, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

I was keeping track of my breathing when I suddenly felt the urge and started pushing. "AHHH!!" I screamed out in pain, "That's it keep pushing!" I faintly heard Ross telling me and barely felt someone squeezing my hand.

After what is seems like hours, I stopped pushing, breathing heavily. "Ahhh...." Groaning, trying to get my breathing, "That's it, just breath" Baki said, wiping the sweat off my forehead, trying to comfort me. _'Bodil should be here'_ I thought, slowly tearing up and wishing that he was here with me.

I let out a loud gasp and started screaming again, pushing hard. "AHHH!!" I clawed at the sheets beneath me then I stopped, panting hard, leaning back, and sobbing a bit. "I-I can't" I shakily said, shaking my head, "Come on, I can see the baby crowning" Ross told me, urging me to keep pushing, but I couldn't shaking my head more. "I-It hurts so much" I cried out, clenching my eyes shut.

Then I felt someone gently grabbing my right hand, someone lightly kissing the right side of my face and whispers in my ear. "Хайде, Саймън, можеш да го направиш"

Snapping my eyes open and gasp seeing Bodil beside me. "B-Bodil" I softly cried out, happy to see him.

**(Bodil POV)**

"Shh..." I softly cooed in his ear, slowly calming him down and rubbing his arm gently, which helped him calm down even more. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me, but I ignored it in favor of comforting my mate.

Then I started moving on the bed, gently picked Simon up and moved behind him, sitting down and pulled him close to my chest, softly purring. I also gently placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it, **_"Продължавайте да бутате, скъпа"_** I softly whispered in his ear, encouraging him.

He let out a small whimper and slowly nodding, taking deep breath and placing his hands on my knees, gripping my pants legs. "Ngh...MMMM!!" he yelled out in pain, making me growl a bit, hating to see him in more pain.

A few minutes have passed and Simon finally stopped screaming and soft crying was heard, which was very nice to hear and saw Ross take the baby out to clean her.

"M-My baby..." Simon softly said, panting hard and leaning against my chest. "Shh...she's being taken scared of....." I told him, lightly kissing his cheek. He let out a hum and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing.

"Hey Bodil, do you have anything to help with his pain?" Seto asked me, "Yeah" nodding and moved to Simon's neck and bit into his neck, injecting a small amount of venom into him to numb his pain. I heard him let out a quiet moan and fully relaxed and I pulled away, seeing that he fell asleep.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Seto using his magic to clean up the mess and quietly walked out, leaving us alone.

Sighing, I pulled Simon closer, kissing his forehead, "I love you" I gently mutter in his ear, holding him close.

**(Simon POV)**

"Mm...." I slowly woke from my sleep, still feeling slight pain in my lower back, but it wasn't too bad. I looked around and saw there were balloons, flowers and a few teddy bears on my left and smiles softly and I looked to my right and saw Bodil standing there, looking out the window.

"B-Bodil" I called out to him before slowly starting to sit up then I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back down. "Shh...you're still recovering" he told me then I looked down to see him holding a small bundle in his arms and my heart stopped a bit.

"I-Is that...?" I trailed off and saw him smile and sat beside me. "Want to see her?" he asked me which I quickly nodding and he gently passed her to me.

**(Bodil POV)**

After passing the bundle to him, I moved back, wanting to see his reaction.

Simon held her close to his chest and slowly reached out, moving the blanket back, revealing the baby.

The baby was awake and staring up at Simon, who stared back with tears in his eyes. She has my hair color and skin tone and she have Simon's eye color which I was a bit happy about that.

I kissed his forehead, "Want to name her?" I asked him. He nodded and placed a light kiss on her forehead, making her coo, "Her name is Violet" he said, smiling. "Mm...beautiful" I pulled Simon close to me, holding him close, "Get some rest love" I gently told him, stroking his hair.

"Mm...okay" he said, yawning a bit and slowly fell asleep, holding little Violet close, whom fell asleep as well.

Sighing, I lean back against the wall, arranging Simon a bit, making him comfortable and pull him close and wrapping my arms around both him and Violet, keeping them safe.


	15. Day 1 Sweaters – Simdil40

"Hey Simon"

"What...."

" _ **-giggles-**_ Do you want to build a snowman?"

Simon let out a groan and pulled his sweater closer, glaring at Bodil, who was giggling.

The two Bulgarians was taking a walk at the park, enjoying the sites and the pure white snow that came by during the night.

Simon was standing at the sidelines, watching Bodil trying to make a snowman. _'He's like a little kid'_ Simon thought, smiling a bit then shivered a bit, feeling the cold wind brush against him, causing him to pull his thin sweater even closer.

As he was looking down at his watch, he suddenly felt weight on his shoulders, causing him to look and saw that it was a grey sweater, thicker than his own. Looking up, he saw Bodil without his sweater, "You look cold" Bodil simply said, smiling at him.

Simon blushed bright red and looks down, "B-Baka, y-you shouldn't have done that" he said trying to give the sweater back, but Bodil shook his head, still smiling. "No keep it, I'm alright" he replied, wrapping his arm round Simon's shoulder, causing him to blush even more.

"F-Fine" Simon said, softly smiling and leans against him, slowly becoming warm. Bodil chuckles and leans down, kissing his forehead, "Let's go home" he told Simon as they started walking back home.


	16. Listen to your heart – Crundee

"Excuse me, pardon me, I'm sorry" Ian was telling everyone as he tried to push through the crowd as quickly as he could, trying to get to the person he was searching for.

**(Flashback)**

_"Crainer! I'm back!" Ian yelled out when he came back from his business. As he closed and locked the door behind him, he didn't hear his friend's loud voice answering back, which confused him. "Crainer!" he called out again, walking to the kitchen then he saw a note pinned against the fridge. 'Maybe he went out and left a note to tell me' he thought, walking to the fridge and takes the note, reading it._

_'Dear Ian,_

_I'm sorry that you have to find out like this, but I don't have the guts to tell you in person, so here it goes. First, I'm needed back home and I don't know how long I'll be gone and second I love you so much, more than a friend but I was too much of a coward to tell you in fear of you being disgusted and hate me, possibly throw me out because of my feelings. It's one of the reasons I left as well, so I won't feel hurt when you start to date and stuff like that, with me in the background, feeling jealous. By the time you're reading this, I'll probably be on my flight back to Denmark._

_Love_

_Crainer'_

_Ian stared at the note in shock then slowly smiled, 'He loves me back" he thought happily then he remembered the other half. 'No!" he thought, dropping the note, quickly running out and grabbing his cars keys, 'Got to stop him' he thought, running out of the house._

**(End flashback)**

**(Ian POV)**

I quickly looked around, trying to find Crainer in a crowd, _'Where are you'_ I frantically thought, getting scared by the second, hoping that I wasn't too late.

As I was about to fear the worst, I caught a glimpse of a fiery haired dyed blonde hair within the crowd, making me happy and started pushing my way towards him.

When I got close, I placed my hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "Can I hel-" I heard him starting to ask when he stopped, seeing that it was me. "I-Ian" he stuttered. "Yeah, it's me" I told him before pulling him into a hug, and I felt him hugging back

We hugged for a few minutes before pulling away, looking down at him, which he looked away. "W-Why are you here bro?" he asked me, he must have thought that I wouldn't go after him. "...I want to see you for one last time" I told him, "O-Oh" he replied, his voice cracking a bit, still looking away, "And also....to tell you that I love you too" I finally told him, which he looked up at me in shock and surprise.

"R-Really" he stuttered and I saw that he was lightly blushing, making him look adorable, which caused me to blush from the thought. I nodded, softly smiling at him, "Yeah" I said, gently placing my hand against his cheek, making him blush even more. I wanted to stay like this forever, but then I remembered that he have to leave which made me frown and slowly pulled away.

"How.....how long will you be gone?" I softly asked him, fearing that it would be forever. His eyes widen and looked down, "I-I don't know" he replied, gently shaking his head.

We stood there in silence again before I reached out, placing my hands on his cheek, making him look up at me and slowly leans in. He softly closed his eye when I moved closer and when our lips were inches apart, I stopped. _'I can't do this.......it'll hurt u both'_ I though, slowly pulling away, his eyes opening again, looking at me confused.

Swallowing down my sadness, I gave him a pained smile. "I guess this......is good bye" I told him, which he started tearing up, but nodding back and looking down. "Y-Yeah" he said, his voice cracking again, causing my heart to break. I lean down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling away.

"B-Bye Crainer" I told him before turning around and walking away, ignoring the wet sensation on my face.

**(Crainer POV)**

I sadly watch as Ian was walking away, my heart breaking at every step. _'What would have happened if I told him sooner'_ I thought to myself, wiping away my tears and turned around.

I could feel my hands shaking and clench them into fist, trying to stop myself from breaking down. I suddenly jumped when I heard my phone going off, looked at it, saw that it was my mother and quickly answered.

"Hej" (Hello) I answered

"Hej Ben, hvordan har du det" (Hello Ben, how are you) she asked in her cheery tone

"J-jeg alright mor" (I-I'm alright mom) I told her, not wanting to worry her. She didn't say anything else, which worried me a bit.

"Hvad er der galt Ben" (What's wrong Bed) she gently asked me, which made me tense up in shock.

"D-Der er intet galt" (T-There's nothing wrong) I tried to tell her, but I heard her clicking her tongue.

"Jeg er din mor Ben , jeg ved, når noget er galt" (I'm your mother Ben, I know when something is wrong)

Well she got me there; I let out a shaky breath, gripping my cell tightly. "Ben" she softly called out, which caused me to break and started telling her.

After I told her the whole story, she was silence for a few minutes, which started to scare me. "M-Mor" (M-Mom) I softly said, feeling more scared.

"Lyt til dit hjerte" (Listen to your heart) she simply told me which made me blink my eyes in confusion. "Lyt til dit hjerte?" I said confused, "Hvis du elsker ham , så vil du vide, hvad de skal gøre" (If you love him, then you'll know what to do) she gently told me and I could hear her smile, which made me happy that she accepted me loving Ian and she hanged up, leaving me to my thoughts.

**(Ian POV)**

I stood outside of the airport, looking at the plane taking off to Denmark. Feeling a tear running down my cheek, I didn't bother wiping it away as I walked to my car.

When I got home, I walked in my cold and quiet home and dragged myself upstairs to my bedroom. Walking inside I flopped down on my back, staring up at the ceiling. _'What would have happened if I told him sooner'_ I asked myself, moving my right arm behind my head and laying my other arm on my stomach, still staring at the ceiling.

_'I hope Crainer makes it home safely'_ I thought before slowly falling asleep.

**(Next Morning)**

As I was slowly waking up, I felt something on my chest. _'Maybe I covered myself with a blanket'_ I thought to myself as I was going to sit up, but something was stopping me.

I looked down to see what it was and gasp in shock.

Crainer was sleeping on my chest, his arms wrapped around me and my arm wrapped around his waist.

I tear up a bit and pulled him closer, happy that he came back and I kissed his forehead, but that caused him to move a bit, waking up.

**(Crainer POV)**

I softly felt something pressed against my forehead when I woke up. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw that Ian was awake. I gently smile at him and was about to greet him when I was suddenly pushed onto my back by Ian and roughly kissed me.

I gasp from the sudden action, but I soon felt his tongue slip into my mouth, making me moan and kissed him back.

**(Third POV)**

They made out for a few minutes before they pulled away, needing air. Panting a bit, Crainer reached up and hugged Ian tightly, who hugged back.

Then they moved a bit into a more comfortable position. Ian was lying on his back, his arm wrapped around Crainer, who was lying on his chest, cuddling against him.

Both of them decided to have a lazy day and stay in bed for most of the morning, enjoying each other's company, exchanging soft kisses and 'I love yous' between the two.


	17. Day 2 Snowball Fights – Merome

_'Target in sight'_ he slowly crept up behind his target with his weapon in hand.

He quickly stopped and duck down when the target started looking around, his ears twitching, listening for any sound. Smirking, he quietly moved even closer, taking a risk.

_Snap_

His heart stopped and looked down, seeing that he stepped on a stick and looked back up before tensing up, seeing his target gone.

_'Where is he!?'_ he thought, panicking a bit as he was searching for the target. As he was searching, he didn't hear footsteps running towards him and yelled out from surprised when he was tackled down to the ground, feeling the coldness sipping through his jeans and jacket.

" ** _-Slurps-_** Found you Biggums!" Jerome yelled out, laughing as he was pinning Mitch down. "Dang it" Mitch groaned in defect, "You stinky Bacca" Mitch told him, started laughing with him.

Jerome slowly stopped laughing, still smiling and leans down kissing Mitch, who kissed him back. As they were sharing a sweet kiss, Jerome didn't notice that Mitch reached to the side, grabbing a handful of snow and quickly slapped it against Jerome face; making him pull away and yelping from the sudden cold and Mitch laughed before escaping from his grip.

Shaking the snow out of his fur, Jerome playfully glared at Mitch before scoping a handful of snow before standing up and chasing after his brunet lover.

"Come back here!"

"No!"


	18. Day 3 – Hot Chocolate\Hot Drinks – ZanRon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Mpreg

It was a nice quiet evening in the streets of MyStreet, where everyone was in their homes, getting warmed up from the freezing snow outside.

In one of the houses, was a two story house with only two people, a married couple, living inside. One was in the living room, sitting by the fireplace, staying warm, while the other was in the kitchen, making hot drinks for him and his lover.

He was softly humming a song as he was finishing up and poured in a small amount of marshmallows in both cubs before finishing up, picking both cups up and heads to the living room, seeing his sweet cupcake, having a fluffy blanket around him and sitting on the couch, close to the fireplace.

"Hey cupcake" he greeted his husband, sitting beside him and holds out his cup of hot chocolate, "Hey tough muffin" he greeted back, moving his arms out of the blanket, letting it fall around his waist, and carefully took the cup.

"Just the way you like it" Aaron told him, smiling softly, which Zane hummed in response, smiling back before taking a drink and inhaled sharply. "Careful, it's still hot" Aaron said with a playful smirk, which Zane playfully glared at him, "I figured that" he replied back before taking another drink, but slowly.

Aaron gently placed his cup down on the table and pulled Zane close and buried his face into his hair, taking in his scent, smiling. Giggling, Zane placed his half-empty cup on the table and cuddled against his husband, sighing happily and both stayed like that for a while.

"I love you Aaron" Zane softly said, placing a light kiss on the side of his neck.

"I love you too Zane" Aaron answered back, smiling and placed his hand on Zane's stomach, "Both you and her"


	19. Day 4 – Books – SetoLox

"Seto?"

Seto quickly looked up from the book he was read and saw his boyfriend, Ty, standing by the doorway, tiredly rubbing his right eye, hair spoofed up and only wearing pajamas pants.

"What are you doing still up?" Ty tiredly asked, walking up to Seto. "Oh...um, j-just finishing reading this book" Seto answered, blushing a bit, which Ty found that adorable and smiled. "Then why don't you read while in bed?" he asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you" Seto said, looking down, "Mm..." Ty hummed then suddenly picked Seto up, bridal style, making the sorcerer let out a surprised squeal. "Ty!" he said surprised and wrapped his arm around Ty's neck, not wanting to fall as Ty walked back to their bedroom.

"You can still read I just want to cuddle" Ty replied, gently placing Seto on the bed and crawled over him, lying over him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling against his chest, relaxing.

Seto smiled and started stroking his hair as he started reading again.


	20. Day 5 Ice Skating – Cranklez

"Boy you really do suck"

"Thanks for the voice of confidence" Jordan deadpanned from his position on the ground.

It was early in the morning where the sun is at the highest in the sky and both Jordan and Crainer, well mostly Crainer, decided to have their second date outside, ice skating. It took a few minutes for Crainer to convince Jordan to ice skate with him, but he keeps saying that he's a horrible ice skater, but Crainer suggested that he's just overreacting and gave Jordan his puppy eyes, which Jordan quickly agreed, not being able to resist it.

Giggling, Crainer started helping Jordan get to his feet, but he suddenly slipped again and this time pulling Crainer down on top of him, luckily the ice below Jordan is very thick. "Olf!" Jordan grunted as Crainer fell on top of him, "S-Sorry!" Crainer squealed, blushing brightly and pulled his weight off of Jordan, hovering over him.

"Just keep attacking while I'm down" he joked, chuckling a bit, causing Crainer to smile at the joke. "It's alright love" Jordan said, leaning up and lightly kissed him before pulling away and sitting up, holding Crainer on his lap.

Blushing more, Crainer buried his face into his boyfriend's chest, feeling very shy. "Hehe, come on Crainer, help me up" Jordan asked him, which he nodded and carefully stood up and holds his hand out and Jordan grabbed it. Crainer quickly and carefully helped him up to his feet.

"There" Crainer said happily, having his arm wrapped around Jordan's side, holding him up while Jordan has his arm around Crainer's shoulders.

"Thanks Crainer"

"You're welcome Spooklez!" Jordan smiled at the nickname and lightly blushed when Crainer leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek.

Then they started skating again with Crainer helping Jordan, having fun until Jordan slipped again.


	21. Day 6 Parkas/Big Jackets – Huskylox

"Hey Husky are you ready t-" Ty was asking as he was walking downstairs when he stopped, seeing his boyfriend and started giggling. "Stop laughing!" Husky yelled at him as he pulled his jacket closer.

The jacket that Husky has was a light blue color and was very thick in the sleeves and middle area that was design to keep the warmth inside. The hoodie was up, covering his top fin and leaving his orange whiskers out.

"It's very cold outside and I can't handle the cold very well!" Husky explained to him, pouting a bit. Giggling, Ty walked up to him and hugged him, "But you look like a big fluffy teddy bear, just without the fur" Ty told him, grinning. Rolling his eyes, Husky hugged him back, "Yeah yeah....are we leaving or not?" Husky huffed, still annoyed but not as much anymore.

"Just let me hug you some more"

"Ugh..."


	22. Day 7 Sledding – Septiplier

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mark?

"Come on Jack, it'll be fun just hold on"

Mark and Jack were on top of a high snowy hill, sitting on a big sled, big enough for two full grown men and Mark was sitting in the front while Jack was sitting behind him, having his arms wrapped around Mark's waist, shaking a bit from both the cold and fear.

Down at the bottom waiting were Bob, Wade, Yami and Felix, who are all looking up at Mark and Jack, waiting for them to slide down and Wade was even recording it.

"Hurry up guys!" Bob yelled out from below. "SHUT UP BOB! WE'RE GOING!" Mark yelled out from above, making Jack chuckles, tightening his grip. "Hehe hold on tight Jack!" Mark told him as he leaned forwards, putting his weight onto the front of the sled, slowly moving downwards.

Jack felt his heart beating fast as the sled was gaining speed and let out a scream of fear and excitement, along with Mark's excited screams. The sled started gaining more speed; quickly sledding passed the gang, who quickly got out of the way. "Oh shit!" Mark yelled out, seeing a small mound in front of them.

The sled slammed in the mound, which was against a tree that have snow in the branches and the snow fell down on top of Mark and Jack. The others ran towards them and helped them out of the snow, laughing a bit. "Shit!" Jack yelled out, shaking a bit from the cold and brushing off the leftover snow, "Can't believe you two did that" Bob said laughing a bit.

"That was fun" Mark told them, laughing as he was brushing the leftover snow off his hair. "Did you get that on camera?" Mark asked Bob, which he nodded in response.

For the rest of the day, The gang took turns sledding down the hill and having fun and sometimes, Mark would steal kisses from Jack, who always blush and hits his arm playfully.


	23. Day 8 Snow Angels – SCManex

"Kevin! Wake up!"

Kevin was shaken awake by his boyfriend, Steven, who looked excited from the way he was wagging his tail and his ears perked up.

"What is it Steven" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eye, still feeling tired. "Look!" he said, pointing at the window, which he did and saw the tree that was growing in their backyard was covered in snow. "Oh...seems like it snowed last night" Kevin said, smiling.

"Can we please go out" Steven begged him, giving him the puppy eyes. Chuckling, Kevin leans down and kissed his forehead, "Sure, go get dressed" he told him, who nodded happily and quickly left the room.

Xxxxx

"Kevin! Make a snow angel with me" Steven begged his boyfriend, hugging his arm close, looking up at him. "But I don't want to get cold" Kevin playfully whined at him, smirking at him. "Please" Steven said, pouting a bit. Kevin simply laughed a bit before nodding, "Alright" he agreed, which Steven smiled brightly and pulled him to a clean spot of snow.

Steven lets go of his hand and lay down on the ground and started making a snow angel. Kevin smiled at that and lay down as well.

The two were lying on opposite sides, like a reflection from a mirror, with their heads right next to each other.

After a minute, they stopped and stood up to see their snow angels. Their snow angels were slightly off, but they didn't really care.

For the rest of the day, Steven and Kevin kept making snow angels until Steven got cold from the snow melting on his hair and Kevin having to bring him inside.


	24. Day 9 Fireplace/Candles – Bashdil40

" ** _-sighs in relief-_** Finally home" Bodil said happily as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, closed the door behind, but stopped confused. "Why are the lights off?" he asked himself before going to turn on the lights but stopped when he felt someone hugging him from behind.

"Hey Bash" Bodil greeted, knowing who it was. Giggling, Bash pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him to the living room. Looking inside, the first thing Bodil saw was the fireplace was lit up and a few lit candles were placed on top of the fireplace and on the coffee table.

"What's going on" Bodil asked his partner, "Well...since it has been getting cold out lately, I figured that we hang out and stay warm" Bash answered, looking at him with a smile.

Liking the idea, Bodil pulled Bash close and gently kissed him. "That's a good idea" he said agreeing, which Bash smiled happily and kissed him back.

A few minutes later, after Bodil removed his jacket and boots, the couple was sitting on the couch close to the fireplace, holding Bash close and having a thick blanket over them.


	25. Day 10 Snowed in – Merome

_'Oh notch, its freaking freezing'_ was the first thing that Mitch thought as he slowly woke up to the cold breeze brush against his exposed skin. Opening his eyes, Mitch looked at his window, which he always leaves a small crack, and saw completely white and some white stuff on the ground, some falling from the crack and realized what happened.

"Crap!" Mitch sat up, got out of bed and ran to the window, trying to completely close his window. After a few tries, he managed to close it, but it was too late, his bedroom was freezing and him waking up early in the morning wasn't helping the temperature.

Shivering, Mitch wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm and even tried to get warm, using his blanket, but it was no use. Groaning, he looked at the time and groaned louder, seeing that it was very early in the morning. "Ngh...." He mutters, pulling his blanket close and slowly walked out of his bedroom.

His bedroom was on the first floor, so he could see that there was snow covering every window on the first floor. Then he remembered his friend, Jerome, whose bedroom was on the second floor and decided to go there. After walking up the stairs and to the bedroom, Mitch quietly opened the door and tip toed inside.

Looking at the bed, he saw the Bacca laying on his back and his sheets was pooled on his waist, showing that he was shirtless, which Mitch blushed a bit. Shaking a bit more, he walked to the bed, raised the sheets and moved, laying down beside Jerome and, blushing even more, he placed his head on Jerome's chest, cuddling against him.

Sighing at the soft fur, Mitch closed his eyes and cuddled closer, already feeling warm. As he slowly fell asleep, he faintly felt a furry arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and a soft kiss on his forehead.


	26. Day 11 Quilts - SkyHDS90

It was a quiet night at the main headquarters.

All the recruits and the commanders retreated to either their rooms or spending the night somewhere else. In one of the rooms that belong to the head commander there were two people inside the bedroom, sitting on the couch that was facing the fireplace.

The bigger man was sitting on the couch, holding the smaller man onto his lap, close to him and the smaller man was cuddling against his chest, relaxing. The both are also covered by a large quilt that was golden colored with lime green rims and beautiful henna designs on the middle going outwards.

The quilt was thick enough to keep the couple warm from the cold nights. Letting out a happy sigh, the smaller man moved even closer, snuggling against the man he loves and felt strong arms tighten around his waist.

"Never thought I see you so relaxed" the bigger man said, grinning a bit.

"Never thought I see you so calm" the smaller man said back, grinning back at him.

The two men laughed a bit before the smaller man moved a bit, straddling the bigger man and gently kissed him.

"I love you Sky"

"I love you too Simon"


	27. Day 12 Mistletoe – GhostHDS90

**(Bodil POV)**

I let out a small giggle as I was leading my vic- I mean my friend to the living room. I giggled louder when I heard him let out a growl and I started petting his head. "Now now, no need for that" I told him, who let out a huff and crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

Don't worry Simon, soon you'll be thanking me

Looking in the living room, I saw Baki already inside with Ghost, who is blindfolded as well. He sent me a thumb up and I returned it and moved Simon in front of Ghost and looked up to see if it's there.

Bingo

I quickly backed away and grabbed Baki's wrist. "Okay remove your blindfolds!" I told them before leaving, taking Baki with me.

**(Third POV)**

Both men removed their blindfolds and quickly saw who they were standing in front.

Simon suddenly started blushing when he saw who it was and started mentally cursing at Bodil for doing this.

Ghost looked down at the smaller Bulgarian with a small blush on his face and noticed that Simon was blushing as well, either from anger or embarrassment. Ghost kinda thought Simon looked cute, blushing like that.

Then he felt something light land on his shoulder before looking at it to see a small leaf and looked up before tensing up.

_'I swear if Bodil set this up....'_ Ghost started thinking as he was staring up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

Simon finally noticed Ghost looking up and looked up as well and blushed even more. "Um...we d-don't have to do this..." Simon started saying, looking away and playing with his shirt a bit feeling shy. Ghost looked back down at him, thinking about what to do.

Then he slowly started smirking and crossed his arms. "Come on Simon, you can't break tradition" Ghost told him smirking, "Or are you chicken"

"Say what now" Simon said, slightly glaring at him, but still blushing. "Are You Chicken" Ghost taunted him and did a small chicken sound to taunt him further.

Simon let out a small growl before reaching up, grabbing Ghost's face and pulled him down, roughly kissing him. Ghost tensed up in surprised, not expecting Simon to act like that, but he wasn't complaining.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist, pulling him closer.

As they were making out, Ghost started to slowly move his hand down but was interrupted by a yell.

"HANDS ABOVE THE WAIST GHOST!!" Bodil yelled at him from the door way.


	28. Day 13 Snowman – PewdieCry

"Hey Cry have you ever build a snowman?"

Cry looked up at his blonde boyfriend and shook his head, "Never done that before" he told the Sweden. Felix started grinning and got off of the couch and pulled Cry up and running up to the bedroom. "W-What are you doing Felix?" Cry asked him as he was trying to catch up.

"Get changed" Felix commanded him as he was getting changed. Letting out a sigh, looking confused, Cry started changing as well, still wondering what was going on.

**(Outside)**

Once outside, Felix grabbed a handful of snow and started flatting it, turning it into a ball of snow before giving it to Cry. "Here, just start rolling this on the ground" Felix told him.

Still confused, Cry started doing what he was told while Felix started doing the same. After a few minutes, Cry started noticing that the ball of snow he had in his hand, started growing in size.

After they created three decent size balls of snow, Felix started piling the two balls of snow on top of the bigger ball of snow. "Cry find some small rocks" he told the brunet, who nodded and started looking for some. After collecting some, they started putting the rocks on the bare snowman.

They backed away to see their creation, Felix tilts his head a bit, "Mm.....it's forgetting something..." Felix drifted off, thinking. Cry was thinking too before grinning and removed his hat and placed it on top of the snowman. Quickly figuring out what he was doing, Felix quickly removed his scarf and placed it around the snowman's neck.

"Now it's perfect" Felix said happily, wrapping his arm around Cry's waist.

For the rest of the day, Felix and Cry were making snowmans of every size, having fun.


	29. Day 14 Hot Baths – Skylox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight nudity though nothing sexual

"Sky I'm home!" Ty yelled out a he closed the door, shivering a bit from the cold outside. After removing his thick jacket and boots, Ty turned on the lights, "Sky" he called out again before shrugging, thinking that Sky went out.

He shivered even more, and then got an idea, _'Time to take a hot bath'_ he thought as he was walking to the bathroom. After getting turning on the water and tuning the temperature a bit, he started stripping, dropping his now wet clothes in the laundry basket and, after turning off the water, started stepping the water, shivering a bit, feeling the hot water slowly warming him up.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ty leaned back against the tub, closed his eyes and relax. While relaxing, Ty started humming under his breathe. He was slowly drifting off when he heard the door slowly opened, opening his eyes, Ty saw that it was his boyfriend.

"Hey Ty, is there room for me too?" Sky asked him, leaning against the doorway. "Yeah, the water's still warm" Ty told him, smiling. Sky smiled back and stepped in, already stripping and Ty moved forwards a bit and Sky slowly stepped in and settled behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

"Geez Sky your fingers are freezing" Ty exclaimed, jumped a bit when he felt Sky's fingers brush against his stomach. "Sorry, I wasn't wearing my gloves when I went out" Sky said chuckling a bit, leaning against Ty's shoulders, pulling him closer. Laughing a bit, Ty grabbed his hands, leaning back against his chest, slowly relaxing.

The two was enjoying the quiet time between each other for a while until the water slowly started getting cold and they decided to get out and turn in for the night.


	30. Day 15 Winter Hats and Mittens – Derpkipz

"Derp wait" Husky yelled out, laughing a bit as he grabbed his arm stopping him. Letting out a whine, Derp looked back, pouting a bit. "Whaaaaat" he said acting childish.

Chuckling from the cuteness, Husky started putting a hat on him and mittens. "You forgot to put these on again" Husky told Derp, who lightly blushed from embarrassment, "S-Sorry Husky" he told him, still blushing.

Finishing putting the hat and mittens, Husky leaned down, gently kissing Derp before pulling away, "It's alright Derp" he said smiling before grabbing his hand and started walking out.

"Come on, Ian and Crainer are waiting for us"


	31. Saving Me – SimonCanadian

Sighing, Simon pulled his jacket closer, standing by a road, waiting to cross. It was a cold morning and was also very crowded in the city. Sighing again, Simon pulled out his MP3 out of his jacket pocket, puts on his headphones and turns it on. _'Savin' Me by Nickleback, Mm....Bodil won't mind me being late'_ he thought, breathing out and looked around.

Simon is part of a very small percentage of people that have an ability to see numbers above people's head that shows how long they have to live until they died. He never knew how or why he could see numbers, but he didn't always see them. When he was younger, he wasn't watching where he was going and unknowingly stepped in the middle of rush hour and didn't see a car heading towards him.

As soon as he saw a glimpse of the car, he was suddenly pulled back by the back of his shirt and fell to the ground. He felt the wind from the speeding car, looked around and saw a man walking away from him. A few seconds later, he was surrounded by people, asking him if he was alright and that when he started seeing numbers above their heads. He was eight years old when that happened.

Sighing again, he kept looking around when he saw a glimpse of a black-and-red checkered hoodie and his heart beat a bit, knowing who owned that hoodie. He saw Mitch a few feet away, talking to someone on his phone, and then looked above his head. _'It's still going strong'_ he thought smiling a bit then he saw his number going down quickly. _'What's going on'_ he thought panicking and saw that Mitch started walking forwards, not noticing the light not changing yet.

_'No'_ he thought, quickly pushing through the crowd, trying to get to him, seeing his number quickly getting close to zero. Simon faintly heard people complaining about him pushing them, but he didn't care. When he got close to Mitch, he quickly reached out, grabbing the back of his hoodie and pulled him back, hearing him yell out, causing him to drop his phone and saw a speeding car, drive by them, _'He could have been hit'_ Simon thought, thankful that he saved Mitch's life, quickly letting go of his hoodie, backed away and started walking across the street, when the light turned green, still listening to music.

**(Mitch POV)**

"Huh!?" I cried out, looking around panicking.

As soon as someone pulled me back, which saved my life; I started seeing numbers above people's heads, which freaks me out. _'What's going on!?'_ I thought panicking even more, I started seeing numbers when I was saved by- _'Wait, that guy'_ I thought, looked around and saw him.

The guy was quickly walking away, wearing a dark green jacket with the hood up and blue jeans.

"Hey wait!" I called out, quickly picking my cell up and started chasing the guy. I saw that the guy didn't look back, which annoyed me a bit and ran faster, pushing passed other people and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Dood wait u-" I said, turning him around when I stopped, seeing that it was Bodil's friend Simon, which made my heart beat a bit. I kinda have a huge crush on the smaller Bulgarian, but I never talked to him, me being too nervous to talk to him.

He removed his headphone which made me facepalm internally, not noticing it earlier. "Yes?" he softly said which made me speechless. _'Shit what do I say_ ' I thought, not wanting to sound crazy, "Um...." I struggled to say, looking away, feeling nervous. "W-Want to hang out" I blurt out, looking back to him, I saw him faintly blush before he looked down, nodding. "S-Sure, we c-can hang out" he softly said, which made me grin.

**(An Hour Later)**

**(Third POV)**

"Thank you for the lunch Mitch" Simon thanks him as they walked up to a house. "Don't mention it, it's my way of thank you for saving my life" he said smiling. Simon blushed a bit, "Um, w-want to come inside?" he asked the brunet, which he nodded, "Sure" he answered.

Simon unlocked the door and walks in, letting Mitch inside as well. "Make yourself a home, I guess" he told him, which Mitch flopped on the couch, like he lived there.

While Simon walked in the kitchen to get drinks, Mitch started looking around. _'He got a nice place, feels cozy'_ he thought, smiling softly then started frowning, remembered what had happened earlier. Then he heard Simon coming back and looks up, "Here" Simon said, handing him a can of soda, which Mitch thanked him, taking it and Simon said down beside him.

Feeling like a good time to ask, Mitch turned to Simon. "Hey Simon, can I ask you something?" he asked which Simon nodded in return, "Um...d-do you see the numbers?" he asked him which he saw Simon tense up. "You....see them as well?" he asked, looking at the brunet, which he nodded in response.

"F-For how long?"

"S-Since you saved me, today"

Sighing, Simon looks back down, "Oh..." he mutters then he felt something warm grab his hand, looking he saw that Mitch was holding his hand, making him blush a bit.

They both sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Mitch broke the silence, "H-Hey Simon?"

"Yeah"

".....W-Want to go out with me?" Mitch asked him, stuttering a bit, waiting for his answer. Simon looked at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding, lightly blushing.

"S-Sure"


	32. Day 16 Shaking from the cold – Sibaki

"So fucking cold" Simon grunted as he pulled the blanket closer to himself, trying to keep the cold out, but failing.

It was a cold night where Simon was in his room, on his bed and trying to keep warm, even though he managed to close all the windows and turning up the temperature, yet he's still cold. Simon was also waiting for his boyfriend, Baki to come home so they can cuddle.

Letting out a sigh, Simon tiredly got off the bed and walked to Baki's room, still holding his blanket close to his body. Slowly climbed onto the bed, Simon pulled the covers off and moved the extra blanket over himself and sighs. Then a few seconds later, Simon started feeling cold, despite of having two blankets over himself and growled in annoyance.

"Fuck" he mutters under his breath and pulled the blanket even closer, still shaking a bit. Sighing, he pulled the cover over his head, still trying to keep warm.

Then Simon suddenly jumped when he felt arms around his waist. Letting out a squeal, Simon quickly pulled the covers off of his head and looked back to see Baki's grinning face. "You fucking..." Simon growled at him, blushing a bit and looked away, making Baki laugh as he pulled Simon close.

"Feeling cold baby" Baki cooed in his ear, holding him close. Simon blushed more and slowly nodded, "Freezing" he added.

Chuckling, Baki moved his hands under the blankets and under Simon's shirt and started lowering the cold temperature in his body.

"What are you....." Simon trailed off as he felt himself slowly stop shaking and now feeling as cold as before. "I have ice powers" Baki answered him with a smirk, holding him close. Mentally slapping himself for forgetting, Simon cuddled against his chest, closing his eyes and relaxing.


	33. Day 17 Snow Shoveling – Skybop

"Sky are you sur-"

"NO! I got this; you just stay there and look pretty Jin"

Jin let out a sigh as he was leaning against the doorway, watching his husband outside, shoveling the walk through. Then he started smiling on how determine Sky can be, wanting to support his family.

"Are you sure Sky? I can call the other guys to help?" Jin asked him. Sky shook his head, looking at him, "Jin I got this" he reassured him, smiling.

"Alright then" Jin finally said, giving up on convincing him. Then he felt a pull on his pant leg, looking down, Jin saw that it was their young daughter, Ana.

"Is daddy still outside?" Ana asked Jin, which he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you know how your father is" Jin answered, placing his hand on his daughter's head. "Let's go inside to make some hot chocolate, your father would want some" Jin said smiling.

"Yay" Ana said, clapping her hands and ran inside with Jin following behind.


	34. Day 18 Hibernate/Sleep – Mithross

Humming a song under his breath, Max walked up to the front door, pulled out the key and started unlocking the door, just getting back from the groceries. Quickly unlocking it, he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Max walked to the kitchen to put the stuff away and looked at the time.

**12:45pm**

_'Already noon'_ Max thought then started putting the stuff that he bought away.

After he put everything away, Max walked to the living room, expecting to see Ross laying on the couch, but didn't see him. "Where's that little squirrel" Max asked himself, looking around.

"Ross" Max called out, looking at every room of the house. Not receiving an answer, he walked to Ross' room, opened the door and looked inside.

Max finally found Ross.

Ross was in his bed, asleep on his stomach with the blanket half covering him and Max noticed the fur of his ears and tail had changed color, from silver to pure white.

"Oh right" Max mutters, suddenly remembered that Ross goes into hibernation during the winter time, so he sleeps almost all day. Chuckling, Max walked inside, sits on the edge of the bed and removed his clothes, leaving him in boxers and climbed into bed, pulling Ross close to his chest.

Ross stirred a bit before turning around, moving his head under Max's chin, nuzzling him. "Hey Max..." Ross tiredly said. "Hey Ross, sorry for waking up" Max responded back, placing a kiss on his forehead, "Mm...it's alright....I was waiting for you" Ross said smiling as he wrapped his tail around Max's right leg and slowly fell back asleep.

Smiling, Max started stroking his hair for a while until he fell asleep as well.


	35. Day 19 Cookies/Cake/Gingerbread – Markimash

It was a quiet night in a peaceful neighborhood. All the houses had the lights off, except for one house. Inside the lit house, the whole house was filled with the scent of sweet goods and soft laughter was the coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Mawk, keep an eye on the oven"

"Alright Aaron"

Inside the kitchen, there are two men inside, baking some sweets goods for a small Christmas party tomorrow. They already baked cookies and gingerbread cookies and they are starting to bake some cake. As Mark was keeping an eye on the oven, his eyes slowly drifted back to his fiancée, who started making some cookies mix because he wanted more cookies.

His eyes slowly drifted down to his hips that are slightly swaying to the music that they had on, and lightly blushed.

"Mawk"

Mark was broke from his trance and looked up to see Aaron looking at him with a playful smirk and a light blush. "S-Sorry" Mark apologized to him, lightly blushing as well. Aaron giggled a bit before stopping what he was doing and walked to Mark, leaning against him and Mark wrapping his arms around his waist.

Aaron looked up before shyly kissing him. Letting out a soft hum, Mark gently kissed him back, running his fingers across Aaron's hair.

They kissed for a few seconds before Aaron pulled away, giggling at Mark whining. "Now Mawk, you still have to watch the oven" he said, giving him a peck before pulling away, walking back to the cookies mix.

Mark pouted before sighing, smiling a bit.


	36. Day 20 Scarves – Ghostaki

"I told you that you should have grabbed a scarf" Baki said, sighing. "Look, I'm sorry okay" Ghost told him as he was shaking a bit from the cold wind brushing against his sensitive neck.

The two have decided to take a walk around the park and before leaving, Baki had told Ghost to take his scarf, but Ghost told him that he didn't need it. An hour in, Ghost started getting cold, which Baki scold him, saying that he told him to take his scarf.

Baki rolled his eyes, sighing, "Want to head back home?" he asked Ghost, not wanting him to get colder. Ghost started shaking his head, grinning at Baki, "No no, it's alright, I'm not going to die from the cold" Ghost said, not really wanting to ruin the date.

Baki raised his eyebrow, not really believing him. Then he looked at his own red scarf, seeing that it was long enough to share so he pulled Ghost close and grabbed one other end of his red scarf and started wrapping it around Ghost's neck.

"B-Baki....I-I said I'll be f-fine" Ghost stuttered, trying to stop him, but stopped when Baki gave him a pointed look, causing Ghost to stop and sigh, chuckling a bit, letting Baki finish.

The one end of the scarf was loosely but firmly wrapped around Ghost's neck, keeping him warp and Baki, with the other end was standing very close to Ghost, wrapping his arm around Ghost's chest. Chuckling, Ghost wrapped his arm around Baki's neck and kissed his forehead, "Better now?" he asked him, which he nodded, "Better now"


	37. Day 21 Soup – Sketo

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Huh....who could that be?" Seto mutter under his breath, hearing someone knocking on the door and stood up, walking to the front door, opened the door and gasp.

Sky was standing there, having snow covering the top of his hat, some snow on his hair and on his shoulders and shaking a bit from the cold.

"H-Hey Seto" Sky said, grinning at the sorcerer. "Hey!? What are you doing here so late!? Come inside" Seto panicked, quickly grabbing Sky's hand, noticing it that it felt very cold and pulled him inside.

Sky quickly flinched from the sudden change in temperature, but let's Seto drag him inside and towards the living room. After gently pushing Sky on the couch, Seto ran to the kitchen and quickly turned up the temperature and started making soup.

After slowly removing his jacket, hat, gloves, scarf and boots, Sky slowly started rubbing his hands together, trying to get them warm. He let out a sigh as he felt the warm air slowly warming him up, but still feels his fingers slightly numb.

After making the soup, Seto head back to the living room and sat next to Sky. "Here" he said, carefully passed the bowl to Sky, who took it. "Thanks Seto" he thanked him, Sky didn't eat it right away, enjoying the warm bowl slowly warming up his hands.

"This should warm you up inside" Seto said, smiling. "Cool...why don't you use your magic to instantly warm me up?" Sky asked him, which he shook his head, "I might make you go into shock, so this is the way to warm you up" Seto explained to Sky.

"Why did you even come by this late, you could have visit me in the morning?" Seto asked him, who just started eating the soup. "I just want to visit my smol boyfriend" Sky said, grinning at his brunet lover, who started blushing.

"Oh Sky" Seto sighed, shaking his head before smiling, "Just finish your soup" he told him.

"Yes mom" Sky laughed and started eating again.


	38. Day 22 Huddle for warmth – Crundee

"Phew....finally" Ian mutters to himself when he finally managed to get the fire started.

Earlier in the day, both Ian and Crainer went out to gather some wood for their home for a storm coming up, but the snowstorm came sooner than they expected and they barely manage to find a cave to take shelter in for the storm and decided to stay there until morning.

After getting the fire started, Ian sat down with Crainer sitting, holding his knees close to his chest on the other side of the fire. Both the fire and their jacket provided enough warmth for them to get through the night, but somehow Crainer still felt cold.

Feeling a shiver go down his spine, Crainer curled up more, pulling his jacket closer and silently sigh. He felt slightly warm from the fire in front but cold on his side and back.

As Crainer was staring at the flames, Ian was watching him. From his angle, Ian could see the way the bright flames brought out the color of his eyes beautifully; made his skin soft pale and his flame-dyed hair looked like a calm lite candle.

Then he noticed him slightly shaking and frowns before standing up.

Crainer heard Ian stand up, but didn't bother to look away from the fire, thinking that he's just getting comfortable until he suddenly felt warm arms wrapped around his waist. "W-What are you doing" Crainer shakily asked him, blushing as Ian pulled him onto his lap and leaning his chin on Crainer's shoulder.

"You were cold so...this is a good way to stay warm" Ian explained, holding him close, "O-Oh..." Crainer mutters before shyly leaned back against Ian's chest, slowly getting warm.

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep to the soft crackle of the fire.


	39. Day 23 Sick – SkyHDS90

**THUD**

Groaning, Simon opened his eyes, hearing loud footsteps coming from upstairs and heading towards his room. Then his bedroom door was slammed out, making him groan at the loud noise and moved his pillow over his head to block out the loud noises.

"Hey Simon!"

_'Of course it's Sky....fuck you Bodil'_ Simon mentally slowly removing the pillow to glare at the happy man. "Hey Sky...what the fuck are you doing here?" Simon asked voice raspy from the sore throat and nasally from the stuffed nose.

"Bodil told me that you were sick so I came here to help you get better" Sky happily told him.

Sighing, Simon laid down, looking up at him. "Fine....fine, just try not to destroy my house" Simon told him. Sky grinned happily and pulled out his bag, "Good think I got everything that you need to take care of the sick" he exclaimed and pulled out a fluffy blanket and pillow and gave it to Simon. After doing that, Sky pulled out a can of chicken soup, "I'll be right back" he told Simon and left.

"Mm..." Simon hummed and curled up in the fluffy blanket and waited. _'Maybe it won't be so bad'_ he thought, smiling a bit.

For the rest of the day, Sky was busy taking care of his secret crush get better and sometimes flirting with him, which cause Simon to blush and lightly punched his arm for every complement.


	40. Day 24 Socks/Boots - Nick (SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

"So what are we supposed to do with this?"

"We put those on the fireplace" Nick explained to his boyfriend, who was still looking at the big hanging socks in confusion.

After Zres told Nick that he never heard or celebrated the holiday, Nick made it his mission to give Zres his first Christmas.

As Nick was decorating Zres' house, Zres was looking at the hanging socks, wondering what to do with them.

"Nick what do I do with these again?" Zres asked. "Mm...here" Nick took it from his hands and walked to the unlit fireplace and started placing it. Zres was standing behind him, watching.

"There, this is how to put them up" Nick said, turning to him smiling. "So what are they used for?" Zres asked, still confused, "You put like goodies and small presents in there" Nick tried to explain to him.

"Still do not get it" Zres said, shaking his head making Nick sigh, "Well you'll get it eventually" Nick said, leaning up, kissing his cheek.


	41. Day 25 – Trade Gifts/Donate – ProtonConroy

"Hey Jon"

Jon looked where someone was calling him and saw one of his friends, Tim, walking towards him. "Hey man" Jon greeted him. "Hey Jon, how are you tonight" Tim asked him, "Well surprisingly alright" he answered.

Then Tim gently nudged him, "So when are you going to pop the big question" Tim suddenly asked him, causing Jon to blush a bit, "M-Maybe after the party" he answered, looking around and found his boyfriend, Emile.

He and Emile have been together for nearly three years and Jon wanted to take their relationship up to the next level and decided to ask Emile on Christmas day.

"Well good luck Jon" Tim told him. "Thanks Tim" Jon said with a smile.

Xxxxx

"Bye guys" Emile waved at his friends as they left and closed the door. _'That was fun'_ he thought, happy to see all of his friends.

"Hey Emile" he heard his boyfriend, calling him and looked back, "Yeah Jon?" he asked. He saw Jon looking nervous, which made Emile worry, wondering on why he was nervous.

"Come here Emile" Jon told him, which he did, becoming more worried. "What is it?" he asked and Jon took a deep breath and gently took his hands.

"Emile, we have been friends for six years and boyfriends for three years and all those years were the best years I have and I love you so much" Jon started saying, looking at Emile in the eyes and Emile could see so much love and happiness in his eyes, making him slightly tear up. "You made me so fucking happy when you agreed to be my boyfriend and I had so much fun throughout our relationship and right now I want to be something more" he said and slowly kneel down on one knee, making Emile gasp, finally realizing what was happening.

"Will you marry me?" Jon asked, pulling out a small box with a small bow on it.

Tearing, Emile started nodding rapidly, "Yes! Yes I will!" he cried out, almost tackling and hugging him tightly, crying on his shoulder. Jon hugged him back, feeling extremely happy that Emile said yes


	42. Shock Collar - Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual stuff and shock kink

"Ugh! Where is that stupid remote?!" Crainer yelled out in annoyance as he was running throughout his house.

It been a few days since he and Ian did recorded a video and one of their friends, Ambrew, suggested the loser challenge to be a shock challenge. Now a few days later, Crainer already bought a shock collar and placed it on him, but he somehow lost the remote and currently looking for it.

As he was looking for it, he stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door, so he got off the ground and walked to the front door and opened it. "Spooklez? What are you doing here?" Crainer asked confused, seeing his friend, Sparklez or Jordan here.

"Hiya buddy" Jordan greeted him with a smile then he looked down and raised his eyebrow, "Why do you have a shock collar?" he asked Crainer, who started blushing in embarrassment. "I-It's for a challenge that me and Ian a-agreed on" he explained to Jordan. "But I freaking lost the remote" he said, then Jordan got a glint in his eyes, which Crainer didn't see.

"How about I help you Crainer?" Jordan offered, which Crainer smile, "Thanks Spooklez" then he let him inside.

"Where did you last left it?" Jordan asked as they were searching around. "Ugh...I'm not sure" Crainer groaned as he was looking under the coffee table in the living room, giving Jordan a nice view.

Jordan was slightly drooling as he was staring at Crainer's ass and couldn't help but notice the way his pants hugged his hips, giving him a slight cleavage. He was too busy staring that he almost didn't hear Crainer talking to him. "H-Huh?" Jordan stuttered, snapping out of it and quickly looked away, "Did you find it?" Crainer asked him, getting off the ground.

Feeling around, Jordan suddenly felt something, grabbed it and looked at it before smirking. "No I didn't yet" he answered Crainer.

Groaning, Crainer started heading upstairs, "Maybe I left it in my bedroom, I'll be right back" Crainer called out before disappearing. After he left, Jordan looked down to see the remote that they were looking for. Chuckling, Jordan quickly thought up a plan as he was looking at the remote.

The remote had two buttons, which was on and off and a knob above it with numbers one to ten.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Jordan mutters to himself, smirking as he was heading upstairs to Crainer's room.

Seeing the door slightly open, he looked inside to see Crainer looking through his bedside desk. _'Perfect'_ he thought.

**(Jordan POV)**

I waited for a few seconds before suddenly slamming the door wide open which caused Crainer to shriek in surprise and I tackled him onto his bed, which I was thankful that the bed was wide enough and straddled him and pinning his arms down.

"What the crap Spooklez!?" Crainer yelled out, which made me burst out laughing. "S-Sorry buddy, b-but I couldn't resist" I managed to say as I was laughing.

He pouted and glared at me, which wasn't really scary, just adorable. "Okay you got me....now can you please get off" he asked me, but I shook my head. "Nope, I got a better idea" I told him as released one of his arms and reaching down to my pocket taking the remote out. Then he face light up, "You found it" he said sighing in relief.

Chuckling, I sat up, sitting on his stomach, looking at the remote. "So how well can you take the shock?" I asked him, still smirking. I could see him blushing brightly, "I-I don't know" he stuttered out.

"Let's start with a small one" I told him as I moved the knob to one and pressed the on button.

**(Crainer POV)**

I let out a shiver as I felt a very small shock around my neck and surprisingly felt a small wave of pleasure going down my spine. _'W-What was that, did I l-like that?"_ I thought surprised at that feeling, almost ignoring the low shock.

Hearing Jordan chuckle, I looked up at him, slightly blushing. "Seems like you can handle it" he said with a smirk. "Y-Yeah, n-now please get off" I slightly begged him, "Hehe, not yet....how about I turn it up one" he said and before I could say anything, he turned it up and pushed the button.

Then I felt the shock grow. "Ah!" I squeaked, flinching a bit. I quickly bit my bottom lip as I felt more waves of pleasure go down my spine.

**(Jordan POV)**

_'He's enjoying it'_ I thought as I was watching him change different expressions. After a few seconds, I turned it off and Crainer started panting softly. "My my Crainer, its only level two" I told him, smirking a bit. _'I wonder if I can make him cum just from this'_ I thought as I turned it up to level three and pushed button.

He caught me by surprise when he let out a low moan and arched his back a bit. I lightly blushed at the view before me.

Then I turned it off and he lay back down, panting more. "Like that Crainer?" I asked him and he slowly looked at me. "N-No" he stuttered, shaking his head, _'He's lying'_ I thought smirking and turned it up to five, skipping four. "J-Just stop please" he begged me, slowly shaking his head, but I ignored his pleas and pushed the button.

Crainer let out a gasp and started to squirm while letting out a loud moan. I could feel myself getting hard from his sounds to his rapid movement. Quickly turning it off, he stopped moving and was panting hard. Smirking a bit, I moved away and started flipping him around, positioning him onto his hands and knees before moving over him, pressing myself against him.

"S-Spooklez" I heard him stutter out as he turn to look at me, but I gripped his hair, stopping him. "Ah Ah Ah~ I'm in charge here" I told him in a deep voice before moving to his neck, lightly kissing his neck above the collar.

**(Crainer POV)**

I shivered a bit at his low seductive voice and felt his lips on my neck. "Ngh..." I groan a bit, feeling his hand move under my shirt, rubbing my chest and stomach, making me go even harder and I can feel him getting hard as well.

"Don't worry Crainer, the fun is just beginning" Jordan told me with a smirk.

This is going to be a long night.

Xxxxx

"Hey Crainer?" Ian asked me as he was staring at my neck.

"Yeah bro?" I looked at him, silently hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions, but my prayers didn't get answered.

"Why do you still have that collar....and are those bruises?" Ian asked, moves close to see the 'bruises', making me blush and steps back. "O-Oh, um I-I lost the key to u-unlock it and n-now stuck with it until I-I can get another key" I stuttered, blushing more as I remembered what Jordan said to me.

**_"You're going to keep the collar on until I say so and if you tried to remove it, I'll shock you"_ **

_'Damn you Spooklez'_ I mentally cursed at him for putting me though this.


	43. Jealously part 2 – Crundee

Yes, he knows that they're friends

Yes, he knows that Jordan won't do anything serious

Yes, he knows that it's just a game

Yes, he knows that Jordan is just doing it for an achievement

But he **CAN'T** help it. He knows that he's possessive of his cute Danish boyfriend, he can't help it. That's why he's out hiding, sitting on one of the tree tops with a pair of binoculars, watching or spying down at the two people down below. The people that he was spying are Jordan and Crainer, well more like watching Jordan to see if he'll be making moves on **HIS** boyfriend.

_'Too bad I can't hear their conversation'_ Ian thought to himself as he was watching them. So far nothing had happened, which made Ian happy.

Xxxxx

"Stop laughing Spooklez" Crainer yelled at him, while blushing brightly.

"I'm **_–laughs-_** sorry! **_–laughs-_** but seriously you two haven't had sex yet" Jordan said, wiping a tear from his eye, chuckling a bit.

Both Ian and Crainer have been dating for over two years now and Ian has been the perfect gentlemen for Crainer. After a while, Crainer wanted more to show Ian how much he cares and loves him, but was very shy.

**(Jordan POV)**

I was still laughing at Crainer's innocent remark when my eye caught a sharp light coming from the tree tops. I slightly looked up, not alerting the Danish next to him, _'Is that....Ian?'_ I thought, catching him....spying on us.

Then I suddenly got an idea and smirks a bit. Then I felt Crainer staring at me, "Um...Spooklez? What with that smirk?" I heard him ask me and looked at him. "Hey Crainer I have an idea" I told him as I slowly move close to him and I could tell that he's getting nervous. "Just trust me" I quietly told him, knowing that this idea will work.

Placing my hand under his chin, lifting his head and slowly leans in, mentally counting down how long it will take.

**(Ian POV)**

**OH HELL NO!!**

When I saw Jordan about to kiss Crainer, I instantly jumped out of my hiding spot, thankful for my powerful armor, and dive towards Jordan.

"JORDAN?!!" I shouted out in anger and pushed him away from Crainer, pinning him down.

"IAN!?" I heard Crainer exclaimed in surprise, but I was too busy, glaring at Jordan. "H-Hey Ian, h-how it's going buddy" he shakily said as he have his hands up trying to calm me down, but it is not working. "Don't 'hey' me Jordan! Why are you trying to make moves on Crainer?!" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Um...I-I can explain that.." he started to say, stumbling over his words. I started getting angrier by the second and before I could do anything, I was pulled away from Jordan and was turned around to see Crainer.

"Ian calm down" he said and he placed his hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. He started whispering sweet nothings as he was calming me down, which worked for a few minutes before snapping out of it. I glared at Jordan for a few second before picking Crainer up. "This 'date' is over" I told Jordan before flying away with Crainer.

**(Third POV)**

Jordan watched Ian and Crainer slowly disappearing before smirking and stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "Knew that it worked" he said happily before leaving to his house.

Xxxxx

Crainer let out a gasp as he was roughly pinned against the wall of his house and felt Ian abusing his sweet spot. He let out a loud moan and felt Ian hold him up, wrapping his legs around the older's waist.

"I-Ian...Ahhh.." He moan loudly, feeling him bite down on his sweet spot and blushed, feeling his hands moves under his shirt, surprising him. _'We haven't been that far yet'_ Crainer thought, feeling scared yet excited.

Ian slowly pulled away from his neck and moved up to his ear, "Your mine" he growled slightly grinding against Crainer, who let out a moan. "Y-Yeah, I'm yours" Crainer agreed, nodding and gasp, feeling his hands grips his thighs so hard that Crainer wouldn't be surprise that it would leave a bruise.

Ian smirks before stepping away, pulling Crainer away from the way being carried and Ian started heading towards the secret bedroom to have some fun.


	44. Sharing is Caring – CaptainCrundee

It was a nice morning in the Troll Craft server, where some of the residents are still asleep and in one of the houses, there was an argument happening.

"Crundee!"

"Cranklez!"

In Jordan's house, Ian and Jordan were arguing on which ship is better, while X33n and Kehaan where floating beside each other, watching the fight that lasted about an hour.

Sighing in annoyance, X33n was watching the fight until he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Kehaan, "Mm?" he responded. 'Why don't they just share him' Kehaan sighed to him. "Huh....that could work" he said, nodding to his suggestion and turn back to the argument.

He moved in front and cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "GUYS!" he shouted, getting their attention. "What is it X33n?" Ian asked him, slightly wondering what was so important with Jordan paying attention as well. "Well....as much as it was entertaining to watch you two fight, Kehaan had brought up a solution that that both of you can be happy" he explained to them.

"What solution?" Jordan asked, slightly interested. X33n grinned, "Why don't you guys share him, like both of you date him at the same time"

"WHAT!" both Ian and Jordan exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Yeah, like what if Crainer love both of you and can't choose between the two of you" X33n explained it to them.

"Huh....that's...not a bad idea" Jordan finally said, agreeing to it. Ian looked at him, kinda considering it.

"Try it" X33n told them before leaving with Kehaan following him.

Xxxxx

The day after since the argument, both Ian and Jordan had decided to share Crainer and so Jordan invited Crainer to his house for a movie night.

Three of them were sitting on the couch with Crainer sitting in the middle. While the movie was going and Crainer paying attention to the movie, both Ian and Jordan looked at each other, silently agreeing to the plan they planned.

"Hey Crainer" Jordan said, getting his attention, "Yeah?" he asked, turning to him and catching both Ian and Crainer by surprise, Jordan lean in and kissed Crainer.

Crainer let out a squeak of surprise, blushing brightly, stiffens for a few seconds before slowly relaxing, kissing him back.

They pulled away, with Crainer blushing brightly and panting softly and with Jordan looking at Ian with a smug smirk, making him angry and annoyed.

_'I'll show him'_ Ian thought as he turned Crainer around and roughly kissed him. "MM!" Crainer let out a loud moan from the roughness in the kiss and kissed him back and felt his tongue move into his mouth.

Jordan was watching them with a shock expression, _'Well play Ian'_ he thought, seeing them pull away.

Crainer was blushing bright red and turn to face the TV, _'I can't believe that happened!? They both kissed me, yeah I like both of them, but I don't want to choose between them'_ he thought, still blushing and felt warm hands grabbing both of his hands. He looked down to see that both Ian and Jordan were holding his hands.

"Be our boyfriend?" they simply asked him. Crainer was shocked at first, but slowly became happy and nodded with a smile.

For the rest of the night, they were watching different movies as they were cuddling and sometimes both Ian and Jordan giving Crainer small kisses.


	45. Holding hands – Sketo

Even though they have been together for almost a year, Seto is still shy of holding hands with his boyfriend in public and Sky, whom didn't seem to be affected and tried to get him to open up.

"Come on Seto, there's nothing to be scared of" Sky gently told him. Seto was gripping his left arm nervously, looking down feeling slightly sad that he couldn't open up enough to hold his boyfriend's hand.

Pushing back his shyness, Seto reached out and grabbed his hand, lightly blushing. Sky's face suddenly brightens up and pulls Seto closer, gently squeezing his hand, making him smile at the gesture and leaned up and placing a kiss on Sky's cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	46. The Hanging Tree – SkyHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Character Death

It been five years since the war ended. After it had ended, everyone then started rebuilding the village and their lives. So far, everyone has nearly rebuilt their life....all except one. He was at the top of a hill, sitting in front of the gravestone, crossed legged and his sunglasses lying on top of his head, showing his golden colored eyes. He also looked warned out, like he worked all the time and barely having any rest.

He sighs as he was staring at the gravestone, remembering that fateful day when the squids took away his love.

**(Flashback)**

**(Sky POV)**

_Grunting in slight pain when I felt an arrow pierce my shoulder. Quickly reaching back and pulling it out before blocking a sword that was aimed at my side. Quickly kicking the squid off, I swung my sword at the other squid, killing it. Over the battle, I could hear my friends and their army fighting, killing as many squids as they can. I ran towards Ty and killed a squid behind him as his back was turned._

_"Thanks Sky" Ty said then quickly killed another squid behind me, "No problem" I told him and we both worked together, killing squid after squid._

_After a few moments, I heard a horn and saw every squid freeze. "What the...." I mutter to myself. "Sky" Ty said, pointing up at the hill and I looked at that direction and saw someone I loathe. "The Squid king" I growled, glaring at him as he was standing on the hill with a smug grin._

_"LEADER OF SKY ARMY! COME OUT!" He shouted out in a smug tone which gave me a bad feeling. Looking around, I saw that no one was fighting and sees my recruits and my friends looking at him, a bit worried causing me to shake my head, stood up straight and walks forwards a bit, gripping my sword tightly._

_What do you want, Squid king" I yelled out in anger, standing tall. I saw his grin grow a bit more, "Surrender yourself and your army" He told me, grinning madly, causing me to snort out in anger and annoyance._

_"We will never give up!" I shouted at him, pointing the sword and glaring at him. Then he suddenly burst out laughing causing me to tense up and all the other squids started chuckling along. "Hehe, wrong thing to say Sky" He said, spitting my name, then he looked back motioning something._

_Then I faintly heard Bodil yell out a name when made my heart stop._

_"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!" a familiar voice shouted out in anger as two squids dragged him towards the king and pushed him onto his knees and the squid king, grabbed his hair and forced his head up._

_"SIMON!" I shouted in fear and was about to run towards them when I felt someone pull me back, causing me to turn around, glaring. Ty was holding my arm, shaking his head, "Don't, you could seriously make things worse" He told me in a serious tone, causing me to glare at him more before looking away._

**_(Third POV)_ **

_The Squid king giggles in glee and forced Simon onto his feet by his hair, enjoying the yell of pain and looks back to the crowd, pressing a dagger against his pale neck. "Surrender yourself" He yelled out again, looking at Sky, who was gripping his sword tightly in fear and anger._

_"SKY DON'T!" Simon yelled, looking at him then yelled out when his arm was twisted behind his back, painfully. "NO LET HIM GO!" Sky shouted out as he was running towards the hill, but wasn't paying attention as he was suddenly pinned down, causing him to growl in anger._

_"Let go!" he growled as he was struggling against a squid's grip, causing the squid to laugh at him. He could hear his friends yelling out and started to fight, as well as the armies._

_Looking up, he looked into Simon's eyes and he could see many emotions swirling around._

_Mostly fear, anger, pain, love and acceptance._

_Then he saw his expression slowly turned to pained shock and blood started dripping from the corner of his mouth._

_"NO!!"_

**(End Flashback)**

**(Sky POV)**

I felt something wet slide down my cheek, which I realized that I was crying a bit. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I closed them, when I felt a small hand gently patting my cheek and looked down to see my son.

"Don't cry daddy" he softly told me, looking at me with innocent eyes. I gently smiled at him and slowly ran my fingers through his brunet hair, which he got from me. "I'm alright Junior" I gently told him, which he smiled back, "Okay daddy" then he turned back to the gravestone.

I let out a silent sigh and held him closer. He's the only one I have left from my lover.

I still remembered the time I was so scared that I thought I lost him as well.

**(Flashback)**

_I felt my lungs, legs and left arm burning in pain as I was sprinting to my house as fast as I could with my heart beating quickly._

_'Please be okay' I thought begging for anything as I made it and felt my blood running cold, seeing the front door broken down. "Oh Notch no" I mutter to myself as I ran inside, looking around and seeing that everything looked destroyed. I quickly ran upstairs to the nursing room and inside before stopping, gasping in surprise to see a light purple force field surrounding the crib, making me slightly sigh in relief before walking to the edge of the force field._

_I placed my hand on the edge and slightly pushed my powers into the force field, making it frizzle before disappearing and ran to the crib, looking inside to see Junior sleeping soundly._

_I felt tears of relief sliding down my cheeks as I shakily reached down and gently picked him up, holding him close, silently crying._

_I don't know how long I was sitting down, holding my son close until I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to quickly look back. Bodil was standing behind me with a sad expression on his face._

_That when I knew that everyone lost at least someone during the war, I lost my husband and Bodil and the others lost a dear friend and brother._

**(End Flashback)**

"Daddy"

I quickly looked down to see Junior looking up at me again.

"Can you sing me mommy's lullaby?" he asked me with a sparkle in his eyes. _'Like Simon's'_ I thought with a smile and nodding. "Sure buddy" I answered him, remembering the first time I heard the song that was sung in his native tongue.

**(Flashback)**

_As I was walking pass the nursing room, I faintly heard soft humming and being curious, I silently walked to the door and slowly opened it, peaking inside._

_Inside, I saw Simon standing in front of the crib, holding little Junior close, who was asleep and slightly swaying a bit. Then I heard soft humming coming from him then he started singing in Bulgarian._

**_Прави ли ви, вие сте_ **

**_Скоро към дървото?_ **

**_Те нанизани на човек_ **

**_Казват, който уби три._ **

**_Странни неща се случват тук_ **

**_Не непознат ще бъде тя_ **

**_Ако ние се срещна в полунощ_ **

**_В дървото обесване._ **

**_Прави ли ви, вие сте_ **

**_Скоро към дървото?_ **

**_Когато мъртвец извика_ **

**_За любовта му да избяга._ **

**_Странни неща се случват тук_ **

**_Не непознат ще бъде тя_ **

**_Ако ние се срещна в полунощ_ **

**_В дървото обесване._ **

**_Прави ли ви, вие сте_ **

**_Скоро към дървото?_ **

**_Когато ти казах да тече,_ **

**_Така че ние бихме двамата са свободни._ **

**_Странни неща се случват тук_ **

**_Не непознат ще бъде тя_ **

**_Ако ние се срещна в полунощ_ **

**_В дървото обесване._ **

**_Прави ли ви, вие сте_ **

**_Скоро към дървото?_ **

**_Носете огърлица от надежда,_ **

**_Рамо до рамо с мен._ **

**_Странни неща се случват тук_ **

**_Не непознат ще бъде тя_ **

**_Ако ние се срещна в полунощ_ **

**_В дървото обесване._ **

**_Прави ли ви, вие сте_ **

**_Скоро към дървото?_ **

**_Когато ти казах да тече,_ **

**_Така че ние бихме двамата са свободни._ **

**_Странни неща се случват тук_ **

**_Не непознат ще бъде тя_ **

**_Ако ние се срещна в полунощ_ **

**_В дървото обесване._ **

**_Прави ли ви, вие сте_ **

**_Скоро към дървото?_ **

**_Те нанизани на човек_ **

**_Казват, който уби три._ **

**_Странни неща се случват тук_ **

**_Не непознат ще бъде тя_ **

**_Ако ние се срещна в полунощ_ **

**_В дървото обесване._ **

**_Прави ли ви, вие сте_ **

**_Скоро към дървото?_ **

**_Когато мъртвец извика_ **

**_За любовта му да избяга._ **

**_Странни неща се случват тук_ **

**_Не непознат ще бъде тя_ **

**_Ако ние се срещна в полунощ_ **

**_В дървото обесване._ **

_I was in awed at his beautiful voice as he was finishing singing and started humming again. I smiled and silently walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist._

_"That was beautiful Simon" I softly told him, leaning my chin on his left shoulder. "Thank you Sky" he replied, leaned against me, smiling at me. "Where did you learn that song?" I asked slightly curious about it._

_"It been sung in my family for generations, so I thought it was it would be alright to start singing it to him" he explained it to me, which made me smile, "Well, it's great to keep the tradition going" I told him, holding him close._

_We stayed like that for a few minutes before Simon started singing it again._

**(End Flashback)**

I cleared my throat a few times before taking a deep breath and started singing, glad that I got Bodil to translate the song for me.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of hope,_

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

As I was singing, I could have sworn that I faintly heard a second voice, singing along with me, but I ignored it and kept singing.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

After finishing singing, I started humming and looked down to see Junior rubbing his eyes and yawning, getting tired.

Smiling, I held him close, "Come on buddy, let's go home" I told him as I slowly stood up. I looked at the gravestone before placing my hand on top of the stone.

"Goodbye Simon....I love you" I softly said with a small smile before turning around, walking away.

**(Third POV)**

As Sky was walking away, Junior looked over his shoulders to see a faded figure standing in front of the tombstone, waving at them. So Junior tiredly waved back before yawning and laid his head on Sky's shoulder.


	47. Assassin's Creed AU – Bashdil & SkyHDS90

It was a peaceful morning in the South part of France where the sun is barely peeking out of the horizon and a few people was already outside, getting ready for the day and guards out as well, patrolling the streets.

If anyone has perfect vision, they would see a small figure sitting on the edge of the tallest building, looking down at them. The person was wearing a white cloak that covers their whole body and their hoodie up.

The person lightly giggles, looking down at the people walking around, enjoying the site below.

"Knew I'll fine you here Bash" Bash suddenly jumped and looked back to see his mentor and boyfriend, Bodil, standing there grinning. "B-Bodil...um" Bash stuttered a bit, lightly blushing and looking nervous, Bodil chuckled and walked up to him, standing beside him, looking down. "You skipped breakfast, which is bad for you" he told Bash, who then pulled out a small bag from his clock and handing the bag to Bash, who smiled and took it.

"Thanks Bodil" Bash thanked him then pulled his hoodie down, revealing two shades of green colored hair, mismatch red and blue eyes and light tan skin. He opened the bag and pulled out a freshly baked bread and started eating. "Did you bake this or...." Bash started to ask before he was interrupted, "No the baker that Sky been spying, baked it" Bodil said grinning, making him giggle.

"He still hasn't talked to him?"

"Nope, I'm trying to get him though"

The two kept talking about the little things until Bash was finished eating. They both stood up and Bodil looked over, "I think I see Sky" then he turned to Bash, "Want to scare him?"

"Hehe yeah"

**(With Sky)**

Sky was sitting on a bench, not moving an inch and ignoring at every person that walked by him. The only thing he was paying attention to was a small bakery across from him, but it's more like who's inside the bakery.

Inside was a young male around twenty years old with dirty blonde hair, violet eyes and light tan skin. He was wearing a slightly oversized orange shirt with a light grey long-sleeve undershirt, faded blue jeans and light blue working boots.

The young baker was currently taking out a batch of freshly baked bread and placing them on the wooden table.

Sky smiled a bit seeing the baker, dancing, swaying his hips a bit, and finding it cute.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

Sky suddenly jumped and turn to the voice, "Damn it Bodil! Stop doing that!" Sky hissed at him, but that caused Bodil and Bash to laugh and sat next to him. "You been staring at him all morning Sky, just walk in and talk to him" Bodil advised him, leaning back against the wall. "What!? I can't do that, he doesn't even know me" Sky exclaimed, feeling nervous.

"Well go up and introduce yourself" Bash told him, scolding a bit. Sky sighed and stood up, "Fine, but I'll kick your ass if something goes wrong" he threatens Bodil before walking up to the bakery.

"You think he would do that?" Bash asked Bodil, sounding worried, which he shook his head before removing his hoodie, revealing messy brunet hair, emerald green eyes, tan kin and wearing sunglasses.

"Naw, I know things will go well between them" Bodil said smiling before kissing Bash's cheek. "Let's go" he said, standing up and pulling Bash up and both walked away.

**(In the Bakery)**

**(Sky POV)**

Taking a deep breathe, I stepped into the bakery and was overwhelmed by the smell of freshly baked goods and for some reason chocolate. Smiling, I stepped forwards more and looked around.

Inside the bakery was small, but not too small and feels very cozy and warm.

I walked up to the bar and looked through different kinds of good that are on display. _'Man they all look so good....like always'_ I thought to myself, smiling more.

"May I help you sir?" I almost jumped from the sudden surprise, looking up to see the baker standing on the other side, smiling at me.

I felt my cheeks slowly warming up by his smile and started stuttering. "Um...I-I'm s-s-still looking" I softly told him, which he nodded and heads to the back, which I sigh in relief. _'Damn it! Just talk to him'_ I yelled at myself in my head, trying to gather my courage.

I'm a fucking Assassin! I faced worst enemies without fear!

Then I suddenly heard talking in the back and quietly walked around the bar and looked at the backroom.

The backroom was bigger than the main room and had a few wooden tables that are filled with baked goods, some shelves and a huge metal oven in the corner.

I then saw the baker, placing some of the baked goods in a basket. _'What is he doing?'_ I asked myself in my head then I saw movement beside his leg and looked down. I saw a young child gripping his pant leg tightly.

Then I saw the baker passing the basket to the child, whom let out a bright smile at him before leaving out the backdoor. My heart skipped a beat at his kindness and generosity, falling even more in love with him. I silently walked back, standing in front of the bar, just in time as he was just walking back out.

"So are you ready to buy sir?" he asked me with a warming smile. I smiled back and nodded, telling him what I wanted and he grabbed the baked goods that I asked and placed them in a small basket. "Here you are sir" he said, handing me the basket, which I took it and handed him the money for them.

"Thank you.....may I ask for your name?" I suddenly asked him, feeling slightly nervous. He looked taken back and lightly blushed. "O-Oh...m-my name is Simon sir" he replied. "My name is Sky" I told him with a smile.

"I'll see you later Simon" I told him before turning around, walking out with the basket of baked goods.

**(Simon POV)**

I was watching Sky leave my bakery with a light blush on my face and a fluttering feeling in my chest. _'I do hope we meet again Sky'_ I thought with a small smile before returning to my work on a happier tone.


	48. Nice to meet you – Derpkipz

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Mm....he must not be home" Husky sighed slightly annoyed and was turning around to leave when he picked up a faint sound of splashing in the back of the house. _'Is he in the backyard?'_ he thought as he walked around the house towards the back, where there was a large pond on the edge of the forest.

"Hello" Husky softly called out, looking around and sees someone sitting at the edge of the pond, facing away from him. "Hey Ian!" Husky yelled out, heading towards the person, causing them to jump from the sudden yell and turned around, making Husky stop.

Blinking, Husky looked over him. The person looked exactly like Ian, only smaller and his blue eyes are slightly lighter and going at different directions.

_"He looks kinda cute'_ he thought lightly blushing. "Y-You're the f-fish" Husky heard him shakily said, but for some reason, he wasn't mad that he called him a fish and nodding. "My name's Husky, how about you?" he asked, walking closer to him, but still keeping distance between them.

"I-I'm D-Derp" he answered, looking down, pushing his two fingers together nervously. Husky smiled, moved even closer where he was standing in front of him, "Nice to meet you Derp" he said.

He must have startled Derp, who quickly looked up, seeing the Mudkip in front of him and let out a squeak and jumped back and slipped, about to fall back in the water, but Husky quickly reached out, wrapping his arm around his waist, stopping him from falling backwards.

Husky pulled Derp away from the edge of the pond, pulling him close to his chest, "You okay?" he asked worried, making Derp blush a bit and looked away and shyly nodded, "T-Thanks" he stuttered. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Husky removed his arms and stepped back, blushing.

"U-Um...w-want to bake a cake with m-me?" Derp looked up at him, asking and hoping that he'll agree. Seeing his hopeful expression, Husky smiled and nodded, "Sure, I would love to" he answered and felt happy to see Derp smiling happily and grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the house.

**(Few hours later)**

"Is it done?"

"Not yet Derp" Husky told him, smiling at his innocent ways. Derp whined at him as he was staring at the oven, impatient waiting for the cake to be ready.

Chuckling, Husky reached out, grabbing his wrist and pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Derp let out a squeak, feeling the Mudkip tighten his grip and placing his chin on top of Derp's head.

Derp was tensed up for a few seconds before slowly relaxing and leaned back against Husky's chest, surprisingly liking their position. Then he moved his hands, placing them on top of Husky's hands. They stayed like that for a while until Derp broke the silence.

"T-Thank you for b-being here" he said, leaving Husky confused, "No need for that" the Mudkip said and placed a light kiss on his forehead, making Derp blush at the gesture, somehow liking it. "I had fun baking this cake with you" Husky told him, smiling, making Derp grin, "R-Really" he said happily.

Derp stated moving around where he was straddling Husky, who started blushing. "I-I had fun as well" Derp said, smiling happily. "Y-You're the third person that is nice t-to me" Derp said softly, looking away.

That made Husky think about what he said. He can understand the first person is his brother, Ian and he have to guess the second person would be Crainer, Ian's boyfriend and a few times he saw the Danish, he never seen him ever be mean to anyone.

_'How can anyone be mean to him......he's the most innocent person I met.....if I ever meet anyone who's been mean to him, I'm gonna....'_ Husky trailed off, getting angry.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his whiskers, looking down, he saw Derp staring up at him with innocent eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked the Mudkip, slightly worried. Husky simply smiled, "Nothing's wrong Derp" he told him, pulling him closer.

They simply sat in silence, enjoying each other's presences and suddenly, they started leaning towards each other. Derp saw his brother and his lover doing this and wanted to see how it feels. He placed his other hand on Husky's other cheek and felt his hands on his own hips, holding him gently.

Husky saw him leaning in and did the same, lightly pressing his own lips against his. Derp softly gasp at the feeling and found himself liking it.

The kiss between them was innocent, testing new territory and then Derp felt himself daring and softly bit his bottom lip, causing Husky to groan softly at the feeling and slowly pushed his tongue in Derp's mouth, causing him to moan softly.

**BANG**

They quickly pulled away, startled by the loud noise and turn to the doorway to see Ian and Crainer standing there with a look of shock and surprise on both of their faces, but also anger and over-protectiveness on Ian's.

Husky started feeling nervous when Ian started glaring at him. "Um...Ian..." he started to say as he gently pushed Derp off and stood up with his hands up. "Why don't we just relax an-" Husky started to say, trying to calm Ian down. Ian simply growled, stepping forward, "I'm going to freaking kill you fish!" Ian growled, charging at Husky, whom let out a yell of fright, jumping back and before leaving, turned to Derp and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Derp!" He quickly said as he was running out, being chased by an angry Ian.

Derp was standing in the kitchen, blushing brightly as he was watching his older brother chasing after his now boyfriend. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Crainer smiling at him. "I'm proud of you Derp" he congrats him and pulled him into a hug.

Letting out a small giggle, Derp hugged him back, "T-Thank Crainer" he thanked him, feeling happy.


	49. The Mission – SkyZane

_It was a nice afternoon as a young boy around ten was sitting under a tree, reading a book. As he was reading, he didn't notice someone in a tree, hanging from a branch, and upside down, looking down at the boy with a playful smirk. He was slowly preparing to jump at the ten year old, but when he removed his hand, he suddenly found himself falling down, landing on his back with a yelp, beside the boy._

_"Nice try Sky" the ten year old said as he simply turned the page of the book. Sky groaned in slight pain and slowly sat up, "No I'm alright, thanks for asking Zane" he said sarcastic, rubbing his back, causing Zane to smirk under his mask and turns to him. "Does Sky need a kiss?" he said in a babyish tone, which Sky smirks a bit, "Yes" he replied before suddenly kissing his cheek, causing Zane to blush and turns away, looking down. Sky smiled and leans against the tree relaxing._

_There was a peaceful silence between them before Zane broke the silence. "How was training Sky?" he asked the eleven year old as he was reading his book. Which caused Sky to groan, "It was brutal, the teach was going extra hard on us" he whined a bit, playfully moving, laying his head on Zane's lap. The ten year old smiles softly and gently strokes Sky's hair, still reading the book, "Well, how about the others?" Zane asked him, which made Sky smirk, "I finally beat Barney in a spar" he laughed from joy, which caused Zane to smile more._

_He hummed a bit; smiling at his happiness then slowly frowned. Noticing it, Sky looked up at him, "What's wrong Zane?" Sky asked him. Zane closed the book and placed it down before hugging the young guard in training. Still confused, Sky hugged him back, rubbing his back, but when he heard sniffing, Sky started to panic. "Zane are you okay!?" he asked, panicking a bit._

_Zane shakes his head, burying his head against his chest. "I-I don't want y-you to leave me" Zane shakily told him, hugging him tighter. Suddenly realized what he meant Sky frowns and gently lift his head. "Hey, I'm not really leaving, it's more like....see you later right?" Sky tells him, smiling softly. Sniffing a bit, Zane slowly nods, wiping his tears away, "Y-Yeah, you'll come back" he said, smiling back_

_Sky grins, "You bet, I will" he said laughing a bit, "When I come back, I'll be your personal guard" Sky exclaimed excitedly, causing Zane to smile. "I'll hold you up with that" he simply said, smiling._

**(Years later)**

It was becoming night fall as a small group of four was traveling along the gravel path. All four of them are wearing cloaks, hiding their identity and carrying swords.

As they were walking, one of them suddenly let out a gasp and fell to their knee, gripping their chest. The other three quickly stopped and kneels beside the fourth member. "You okay?" one of them asked, the fourth member, slowly nods, "Y-Yes......he's back, I can feel him" the fourth member said in a male voice before quickly standing up and started following the pull with the three other members following behind.

**(Few miles away)**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Zane cried out as he was held up by the hooded man. In his other hand, the hooded man was gripping the relic on tightly, getting ready to kill both Zane and himself, but before he can finish it, he was suddenly forced to let go of Zane, thrown at the tree, causing him to drop the relic.

"Ross, Barney, take care of him!" Aaron faintly heard as he was pushed onto his back and felt a hand on his chest, causing him to grunt and tried to push the person away.

"Barney, hold him down" the person said in a soft tone, which caused Aaron to struggle more as he felt another pair of hands, pinning him down.

"Jin, put up a barrier" Jin nodded and quickly put up a powerful barrier, "I hope you know what you're doing Sky" he told him. Sky nodded at him, "I will" he said, staring at Zane, who was slowly standing up, his skin slowly turning pitch black and his eye turning bright white.

Growling, Zane pulled out his sword and points it at 'Sky', "Who are you" he demanded then clearly looked at him. "What a mere child like you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

**(Outside of the Barrier)**

"Damn it" Garroth mutters under his breath as he was rubbing his hand he was using to hit the barrier.

Feeling helpless, he looked inside, staring at the scene before him. Then he heard footsteps and turned around to see familiar faces. "G-Garroth" Aphmau stuttered out in shock, tears up and ran to him, hugging him tightly, "Y-Your back!" she cried out, hugging him tightly and Garroth hugged her back, rubbing her back, comforting her.

"Aphmau, if Garroth is here, then....Zane is here as well" Lucinda said in a serious tone looking through the barrier, which caused the others to pale in fear and looked at the barrier. "Lucinda, can you take the barrier down" Aphmau asked her, which she nodded. "I can try, this barrier is a strong one" she said before holding her staff out, started to break it down.

**(Inside the Barrier)**

"FIGHT BACK COWARD!" Zane yelled out, seeing the cloak figure before him, dodging another one of his attacks. Growling, his attacks started becoming more frantic, which the other saw and quickly took advantage of it.

He quickly charged forwards, disarming Zane and throwing his sword at a tree, impaling it and placed his hand against Zane's chest, over his heart.

"Wha-AHHHH!!" Zane was about to ask when he started screaming out in pain.

**(Outside the Barrier)**

"Lucinda hurry!" Aphmau yelled out when she heard screams of pain. "I'm trying" the witch aid, still focusing.

**(Inside the Barrier)**

Sky's hand started glowing yellow then started sinking his finger inside Zane's chest, causing him to scream louder. Then something burst out of Zane's back, flying towards a tree, slamming against it, Zane passed out from the pain and fell forwards, his skin slowly turning back to normal and Sky gently caught him.

Sky held Zane close, gently rocking him, happy to finally have him back.

"Sky look out!" he heard his friend Jin yell out and quickly looked up to see a blurred figure charging at them at full speed.

Jin quickly held his hand out towards them, creating a small barrier to trap the blurred figure; unfortunately he lost his focus on the outer barrier, which caused Lucinda to easily break it.

Aphmau and the other charged in with their weapon out, which caused Ross, Barney and Jin to move in front of Sky and Zane, guarding them. "State your business" Aphmau demanded, watching their every move and deciding whether or not to attack when provoked.

The strangers before her didn't say anything, just stared at her and her group, which unnerved her a bit. Then she saw one of them slowly stand up, "We got what we came for, Lord" he said to her and she saw that he was holding something and looking closely, she gasp. "Unhand him! Do you not know what he has done!?" Aphmau yelled out, pointing her sword at them.

"Aphmau wait!" she heard someone yell, looked back and was surprised to see that it was her head guard, Garroth. He was staring at the one, who was holding Zane, and stepped forwards a bit. "You......you sound familiar.......have we met?" he asked the person, which they chuckled along with the rest of the group. "I'm surprised you haven't recognized us Garroth, but I guess since you thought we were dead" they said before lowering the hood, making both Garroth and Vlyad gasp out in shock.

He smirks, "Well we would have stayed to catch up, but we have to go" as soon as he said that, he snapped his fingers and him and the group disappeared.

**(An Hour Later)**

Aphmau sighed as she sat beside the bed, staring at Aaron, who was asleep. She was happy to have Garroth back and Aaron unharmed, but she was worried about Zane being back as well and the sudden change in both Garroth and Vlyad when they saw who was under the hood from the mysterious group.

She also remembered the figure, that is locked up and a barrier over the jail cells that was created by Lucinda. She let out a soft sigh and gently grabbed Aaron's hand, slowly getting lost in thought.

Then she heard footsteps and looked back to see one of her friends, Katelyn, "Hey Katelyn, any news?" she asked her, which she shook her head, "Nothing, that....demon kept yelling nonsense and tried to escape, at one point, it almost managed to do so but Lucinda managed to trap it before it could" Katelyn explained the situation.

Aphmau let out a sigh and nodded, "Okay thank you" she thanked her and looked back to Aaron.

"I see you guys still have problems with the demon"

Both girls suddenly went on alert and turned to the voice as Katelyn pulled out her sword then Aphmau gasp, "It's you" she said, remembering seeing the cloaked stranger with the group before. The stranger chuckles and leans against one of the branches, staring at them, "I'm glad to see you remembered me My Lady" he said.

"Who are you!" Katelyn demanded, pointing the sword at him, getting ready for anything. The stranger chuckles more and lowered his hood, revealing jet black hair that is covering his right eye and light brown eyes.

"My name is Jin, My Lady" he told Katelyn and did a small bow to her, but she wasn't fazed. Chuckling more, Jin pushed himself off the branch, still looking at them, "Well I just wanted to see if your friend" pointing at Aaron, "Is safe and he is....now" he then turned around, "I hope you two have a pleasant day" he told them before jumping off.

Aphmau panicked and ran to the edge and looked down, but she didn't see Jin anywhere. Frowning, she turned to Katelyn, "I want every available guards out there to find them, but I don't want them harm" she told Katelyn, whom nodded and walked out to tell the others.

Xxxxx

Jin suddenly appeared on the edge of the campsite and walked in.

Walking in, he saw his friend, Sky, kneeling beside a makeshift bed and walked to him. "Hey Sky" he softly said, sitting beside him. Sky turned to him, "Hey Jin....how's the guy?" he asked, wanting to know. "He's unharmed and currently resting" he reported while stretching.

Sky nodded and turned back to the bed, staring at his betrothed, Zane.

He let out a soft smile, seeing that the demonic presence was slowly leaving, slowly healing his wounds and de-aging him to the right age.

"Jin why don't you turn in for the night and go relax with Barney" Sky suddenly told his friend, smiling. Jin let out a light blush at the mention of Barney, but nodding and stood up. "Sleep well Sky" he said before leaving the tent.

Chuckling, Sky removed his cape, shirt and boots and slowly lay down beside Zane and gently pulled him close and slowly fell asleep, happy to have him back.


	50. He's mine - Nick (SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

**(Puppet POV)**

"Guys! The Puppets the seeker" I heard the purple dinosaur yell out from my spot and hearing three sets of footsteps running away from my view of darkness, then heard soft footsteps walking towards him and Nick entered in my field of vision.

I watched him slowly walking towards me, swaying his hips a bit and smirking. "You better run Nick" I purred, smirking at him, crossing my arms. He simply smirks back and covers his mic, "If you find me, I'll give you a surprise" he told me, still smirking, catching my interest. "What kind of surprise?" I asked him, slowly smirking as I covered my mic, "You'll have to find out" he purred as he left my mask up a bit, quickly kissing me and ran off.

I let out a soft growl and moved my mask back in place. Well two can play it that game.

After the timer ran out, I started sprinting, searching for my victims.

"Where are you guys~" I sang out, still looking for them with a smirk. "Nowhere" I heard Red called out through my ear piece.

"Reds! What are you doing heres!? This is mys spot"

"No! This was my spot!"

"Damns it! We need tos have a truce here"

"Agree"

"Well it would have worked if you two haven't been shouting" I calmly told them as I was standing behind them, arms crossed. They quickly turned around and screamed bloody murder, which annoyed me a bit so I tagged them.

"Oooh, Cory it's just the two of us" I heard Nick say through the mic.

**(Nick POV)**

After hearing two fireworks go off, I quickly and quietly moved from my hiding spot to find another one.

I quickly made it to the restrooms and went into the men's room and went down the secret entrance. I silently giggle, knowing that I have a good hiding spot that no one will find me, but I suddenly felt scared when I bumped into someone and tensed up.

After a few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes to see Cory standing there and I let out a sigh of relief. "Cory! You scared me!" I exclaimed, slightly glaring at him, but he simply smirks at me. I slowly smiled, not really mad and walked passed him, but I suddenly felt a hand roughly grab my arm and slammed me against the wall, making me gasp, feeling the air getting knocked out of my lungs.

I was gasping for air as I looked up and saw that it was Cory, still smirking. "C-Cory" I wheezed out, still breathless and I felt him pinning my arms above my head and moving his knee between my legs, trapping me. "W-What are you doing" I asked him, slightly confused and saw him moving his hand up, muting his mic and then moved to my mic muting it as well and at that moment, I felt scared of what will happen and hope that Zres will find us.

**(Puppet POV)**

"W-What are you-"

I felt my blood run cold when I heard Nick get cut off. "Nick....Nick!" I tried calling him though the mic and didn't receive any answer, then I started getting angry at Cory, whom Nick was with last and started looking for them, ignoring the others.

**(Nick POV)**

I wince when I felt Cory tighten his grip on his wrists and started to struggle, hoping to push him off. "P-Please, get off" I begged him, trying to pull my wrists free, but yelp when I felt him tighten his grip even more and I think it will leave bruises on how tight his grip was.

"S-Stop!" I shouted out in slight pain, hoping that it would stop him, but I was wrong and felt his knee slowly move up, slightly rubbing me. I lightly blushed at the feeling, but still feel mostly scared and started struggling more. "N-No Cory stop!" I cried out, hoping that someone can hear me then I suddenly felt something hard hit my cheek.

"Shut up" Cory calmly told me, like he haven't slapped me and he leaned down to my neck. I felt tears falling down my cheeks, feeling pain on my cheek and wrists and feeling Cory pressing himself against me. _'Please no....'_ I thought, fearing of what will happen.

_'Zres....help'_

**(Puppet POV)**

"-op!"

I stopped running when I heard Nick yelling. I was filled with anger when I heard his fear; I'm going to kill someone who is hurting him. I quickly followed the sound, heading in the bathroom and towards the secret entrance and what I saw before filled me with rage.

**(Nick POV)**

I had my eyes closed shut, not wanting to see what Cory was about to do to me when I suddenly felt his weight disappearing and heard him cry out in pain which caused me to open my eyes and gasp in surprise.

Puppet was holding Cory up by his neck and pinning him against the wall and both Barney and Red were watching them, scared.

"Z-Zres....s-stop" I softly called out as I slowly stood up. He didn't stop and I heard Cory started gurgling and gasping for breath, "Zres!" I shouted, realizing that he's choking him and pushed myself from the wall, towards them and wrapped my hand around his wrist, staring at his mask.

Zres slightly growled at me, signalling me to back away but I didn't listen. "Please stop" I softly told him and reached out, placing my hand against his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

**(Puppet POV)**

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was silently begging me to stop. I felt my anger slowly melting away and loosening my grip around Cory's neck, making him gasp from air.

After I was fully calmed, I forced myself to tear away from Nick's gaze and glared at Cory, whom was staring at me with fear in his eyes, making me grin under my mask, happy that I installed true fear in him. I let out a dark chuckle and pulled him towards him, feeling satisfied to feel him shake.

"Just so we're clear....Nick is mine and if I see or hear you even attempt to make a move on him....you won't like what I'll do" I told him, growling at the ending, making him rapidly nod, making me smirk and threw him to the shocked duo.

"Get him out of here" I told them before turning to Nick and picked him up, bridal style. "The game is over" I told the others before teleporting out of the map with Nick.

Xxxxx

I silently appeared in front of my house and walked inside and towards my bedroom with Nick safely in my arms.

Once inside, I walked to the bed and gently placed Nick down, but he started squirming, gripping onto my shirt, slightly whining in fear, which made my heart break. "Shh....your safe Nick" I cooed at him, sitting beside him, holding him close and gently stroking his hair, which he slowly calmed down.

Nick moved close and started nuzzling against my neck, making me lightly blush at the gesture, "I-I'm glad that you d-didn't hurt him" he mutters, which made me kinda mad, but sighed. "I could have for what he done to you" I told him. He let out a small giggle, which made me smile and removed my mask, letting him see my face.

"Still" he said, placing a kiss on my cheek. I gently pulled him onto my lap, holding him and we both sat in peaceful silence. Then it was interrupted when Nick started moving around a bit and wrapped his legs around my waist, making me slightly blush. "Nick?" I asked him, wondering what he was going to do.

"He touched me...." He suddenly told me, his voice cracking a bit. I let out a low growl and pulled him closer, "Where?" I asked him then he grabbed my wrist and started moving it to his wrists, cheek, neck and down to his crotch. I softly growled at the places that bastard touched him and pulled Nick close, rubbing him back as he started shaking.

"Shh...." I cooed as I gently kissed his cheek. "Want me to get rid of the feeling?"

**(Nick POV)**

I shivered when I felt his breath on my neck when he asked me. He didn't do anything as I was thinking about his offer.

I softly smiled before pulling his head up and gently kissed him. He hummed and kissed back and felt his hands rubbing my sides. Then he slowly moved me onto my back, which I tensed up but I forced myself to relax, knowing that he won't be rough like Cory unless I tell him otherwise.


	51. Seven Minutes in Heaven - X33n x Kehaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual stuff

**(X33n POV)**

"Guys it's time to play some games!"

I looked up from my phone to see one of Ian's friends, Sky, yelling out over the music and turned off the radio. I see the others moving to the living room and I let out a sigh before pulling my phone away, following them.

Walking in, I saw the other sitting in a circle and saw an empty space beside Kehaan so I quickly sat down beside him. He looked at me and waved, which I smiled and waved back, which made him giggle under his mask and looked away.

"Okay guys!" Sky started saying, grinning happily and brought out an empty bottle, "We're going to play seven minutes in heaven" he said, waving the bottle. I heard some people groaning at the game and other slightly giggling. I slightly turn to Kehaan to see what he thinks, but its kinda hard to tell what he's feeling with his mask, covering his face, even over his eyes.

I quickly looked away not wanting to let anyone know of my secret crush on him. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Ian giving Sky a thumbs, which got me wondering what was going on, but I ignored it.

"Okay, now the rules are that, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on will spend seven minutes in the closet and you can do whatever you want, but you can't leave until the time is up" Sky explained the game.

Well this should be interesting.

Xxxxx

It has been interesting for the past twenty minutes.

The most favorite moments are when it was Ian's turn and his landed on Crainer and after seven minutes, they came out blushing and Crainer trying to hide something on his neck. After that it was Jordan's turn and it landed on Crainer a well and after the time was up, they came out with Jordan slightly blushing, but have a smirk, which was towards Ian, who was glaring at him and Crainer blushing even more, still trying to cover his neck.

_'Mm....a little competition between them, I wonder how that will affect the troll craft server'_ I thought to myself, slightly chuckling.

I was a bit glad that no one picked Kehaan, because I would be a bit mad and jealous.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when it was Kehaan's turn and silently growled, but I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

Kehaan grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. I wasn't really paying attention to the bottle, I was mostly watching Kehaan from the corner of my eye and before I knew it, I was pulled up to my feet and saw that it was Kehaan, holding my arm and pulling him to the closet.

I slightly blushed when I suddenly realized that the bottle had picked me.

**(Third POV)**

As soon as they're in the closet and the door closed behind them, Kehaan reached up and turned on the light bolt, giving out a dim lighting. Both X33n and Kehaan was standing, facing each other, and because of the small close, they're standing very close to each other, almost touching.

X33n was looking away, trying to hide his red face, from the closeness and Kehaan was looking up at him, tilting his head a bit before reaching up, placing his hand on X33n's cheek and gently forced him to look back to him.

Kehaan pulled his hand away and started removing his mask, which shocked X33n, because he never seen the younger man without his wither skeleton mask.

When Kehaan pulled the mask away and looked up, revealing his true face, X33n was blown away.

Kehaan had light tan skin, soft green jasper eyes and ebony black hair, which brought out his eyes.

X33n was staring at him in awed of how beautiful he was and was snapped out of it when Kehaan giggled a bit.

'I guess you liked how I look' Kehaan signed to him, happily smiling. X33n blushed at his response and looked away, slightly nodding, "Y-Yeah...you look...really good" he answered, trying to hide his red face, but Kehaan moved his head back.

'Aww...thank you I feel flatter' Kehaan signed, grinning. X33n couldn't help but smile at his response, "Yeah..." he said trailed off.

There was a small silence between the two before Kehaan broke the silence, 'I.....really like you X33n' Kehaan shyly signed before looking down with tears slowly gathering.

X33n was slightly shocked at his confession, but smiled and gently lifts his head. "I really like you too" he said back, gently wiping some of the stray tears away and leans close, "And I can show you how much I love you" X33n slowly purr, pulling Kehaan close, who started blushing.

Xxxxx

"Well time's up, Jordan go tell them that they can leave" Sky told him, looking at his watch.

Jordan nodded and stood up before walking to the closet door, opening it. "Okay guys tim-" Jordan started saying, but stopped when he saw the scene before him.

X33n and Kehaan were sitting in the back of the closet, with X33n sitting on the ground with Kehaan sitting on his lap, making small noises and panting. X33n also have his hand down between them, moving it and having his other hand pressed against Kehaan's lower back. While Kehaan have his hands on the other male's shoulder, making small noises.

Jordan was blushing bright red, watching them and trying to say something. X33n suddenly stopped moving his hand, which made Kehaan whine. "Shh...." X33n hushed him before looking over the younger male's shoulder, glaring at Jordan, making him freeze.

"I suggest you turn around and close the door behind you and forget what you saw or you're not going to like what I'll do to you later" X33n calmly said, still glaring at Jordan, making him pale before doing what he said and slammed the door closed. Kehaan giggled, 'That was hot' Kehaan signed to him.

Smirking, X33n started moving his hand, making the younger male squeak and lightly moans, "Now where were we?"

Xxx

Jordan made it back to the group, looking pale and eyes filled in terror. "Hey bro, are you okay?" Sky asked him, slightly worried. Jordan slowly turned to him, "Y-Yeah I'm fine, but how a-about we play a different game" Jordan suggested to him.


	52. SkyFactory 3: The Void Thaumaturge Set and the Eldritch World – Crundee

**(Crainer POV)**

"Oh geez that looks creepy" I told Ian as he was wearing the Void Thaumaturge armor, I could barely see his face from under that hood.

"But it's awesome" Ian said laughing a bit, removing the hood. "Eh....still looks creepy bro" I said backing away a bit, somehow feeling nervous from the aura that the armor was releasing. "Does it freak you out?" Ian asked me with a small smirk, making me feel nervous of what he was thinking.

"N-No" I stuttered and cursed at myself in my head for stuttering in front of him. Then I saw him slowly smirking more and he put on his hood. "Ian!" I exclaimed, feeling shivers go down my spine when he turn to look at me.

**(Third POV)**

Crainer could feel the hairs of the back of his neck sticking up as Ian turned to him, red dots glowing underneath the hood.

Then Ian started walking towards him, which Crainer started backing away and let out a soft gasp when his back met the cobblestone wall. Ian moved closer and trapped Crainer against the wall.

"What's wrong Crainer? Scared?" Ian said in a low raspy tone, which was very different from his usual happy tone, which kinda scared Crainer. "N-No" Crainer stuttered, trying to back away a best as he can with the wall behind him.

Hearing the stutter, Ian smirks and leans in. "I-Ian, p-please back away" Crainer shakily asked as he pressed his hands against Ian's chest, trying to push him away, but Ian didn't budge and quickly gripped his left wrist tightly, surprising Crainer. The Danish was shocked of how cold Ian's hand had become and became more scared.

Ian forcefully pinned his wrists against the wall, trapping Crainer. "I-Ian s-stop" Crainer started begging as he started feeling pain on his wrist from Ian's tight grip. "Why should I?" Ian asked him, leaning close to him. "You look so beautiful when you're scared" Ian suddenly said, almost purring, making Crainer blush at his tone and scared of what he said.

Ian slowly pressed his own body against Crainer's and leaning against his cheek, slightly sniffing him. Crainer was too terrified to try and push him away, but he didn't want to hurt him.

_'Why is he acting like this!? He never acted like this until he put on that ar-'_ Crainer's thought were cut off, suddenly remembering something. "I-Ian! T-The armor" Crainer shakily said, looking at him with a slightly panic expression and started to struggle but suddenly let out a cry of pain when Ian tightens his grip on Crainer's wrist, likely leaving a bruise.

"Shh.....no need to struggle" Ian cooed at him, slightly nuzzling him. Crainer started tearing up from the pain and tried to get free again. Then he stopped when Ian slowly leaned down to his neck, shivering from his cold breath.

"I'm...very hungry Crainer..." Ian started saying and moves closer, rubbing his nose across his neck, above his pulse, making Crainer shiver from the light touch. "And you smell so good...." He cooed more, making Crainer more scared then gasp when he felt something wet on his neck.

"IAN STOP!!" he shouted as he clenches his eyes and a tear slipping out.

Ian was about to bite into his neck when he felt something wet land on his cheek and pulled away. He looked at Crainer and he was snapped out of his hungry haze.

**(Ian POV)**

I quickly saw how close I was to him and quickly pulled away, removing the helmet. The instant I pulled away, Crainer slide down and curled up with his arms covering his head, shaking badly.

I was shocked when I saw bruises on his wrists and instantly felt guilty when I saw that they were hand-shaped. "Crainer" I called out as I was reaching to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

I quickly pulled away, shocked to hear the fear in his voice. "C-Crainer" I called out again and he finally looked up at me, looking through the gap of his arms. I suddenly felt a lump forming in my throat when I saw the fear in his teary eyes.

Fear of me

I started reaching out to him, but stopped when I saw him flinch a bit, making my heart break a bit. "P-Please don't h-hurt me" he shakily told me, which I flinched away, like he hit me. "I-I'm so s-sorry Crainer" I started telling him, feeling very guilty and slowly reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away and stood up.

He quickly pushed passed me and walked out before logging out, leaving me alone.

Xxxxx

**(Third POV)**

It been a few weeks since that incident and things started to slowly go back to normal, but now Crainer started having Ian at arm-length, which made Ian sad at the fact, but didn't do anything, not wanting to frighten him more.

Now they are working on making a portal to take them to a new dimension.

They're now standing in their animal pen with Ian holding the cube and Crainer standing slightly behind him. "So is it going to work?" Crainer asked Ian, slightly curious about the new world.

Ian looked at him with a smile and nodding, "It's going to work dude" he said and placed the cube down and quickly backed away, gently pushing Crainer back.

Nothing happened and after a few seconds, Crainer was about to ask Ian when the cube started shaking and started changing, letting out a bright light, making them look away, covering their eyes. A few seconds later, they looked back and Crainer gasp in surprise.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as Ian looked on with a smirk. "There it is....the entrance to the Eldritch world" Ian told the Danish.

Crainer looked at him, "The what?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I'll explain it to you, but we need to gear up for it" Ian simply said as he walked away with Crainer following him.

Xxxxx

After they got the necessary gears, they headed back to the portal, standing in front of it. "So...you go first" Crainer told Ian, feeling slightly nervous about the new dimension, Ian looked at him for a moment before looking away, nodding, "Sure" then he stepped towards the portal slowly disappearing. Crainer stared at the portal for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and stepped towards it, entering.

Xxxxx

"Ack!" Crainer yelped as he was pushed out of the portal and closed his eyes, preparing himself. Then he felt strong arms grabbing him by the waist, stopping his fall, "Careful there" Ian said softly, holding him. Crainer started blushing from under his helmet and quickly pulled away, looking away, "T-Thanks bro" he thanked Ian.

Ian slightly frowned at him pulling away, but shook it off and looked around, which Crainer did the same thing.

"Wow...." Crainer said in awed, looking outside of the room they were in. "Crainer....welcome to the Eldritch dimension" Ian said, looking at him.

"It.....looks so weird" Crainer said looking outside of the small room they were in, watching the different shades of purple. "So...what are we looking for?" Crainer finally asked, turning to Ian, "That's a secret" Ian simply said, smirking a bit, making Crainer groan in annoyance.

Then they started walking down the tunnel with their swords out. As they were walking, Crainer moved close to Ian, not wanting to get lost. Ian saw him move closer and smiles softly.

A few minutes have passed and neither of them had talked yet, they ran into a few hostile creatures but they managed to fight them.

"Ugh.....do you even know where we're going Ian" Crainer whined, feeling slightly tired and annoyed. "Yeah I know, we just haven't found the thing yet" Ian replied.

Sighing, Crainer still following him for a few more minutes until he suddenly bumped into Ian, who stopped. "Hey!" Crainer yelped, looking up at him wondering why he stopped. Ian was in front of a fork path, trying to decide which way was the right way.

As Ian was deciding, Crainer was waiting for Ian to say something when he felt something grip his leg and roughly pulled him to the ground and was being pulled away from Ian, all happening in a split second.

"IAN!" Crainer yelled out as he was being pulled away and Ian quickly turned around with a panicked look. "CRAINER!" Ian was starting to run after Crainer, but Crainer was quickly pulled around the corner.

**(Crainer POV)**

I was screaming loudly as I was trying to grab whatever I could find to try to stop the thing that was pulling me. I was glad to have armor on because without it, I would have a ton of cuts and bruises from the drag.

I looked down to see a cyan colored tentacle wrapped around my left ankle, so I started kicking it with my right leg. After the fifth kick, the tentacle finally released my leg and disappeared around the corner.

Quickly getting to my feet, I looked around with my sword out. _'Where am I?'_ I thought as I looked around, trying to figure out my way back, but everything looks the freaking same!

"IAN!" I called out, hoping for him to answer, but my voice simple echoed. Frowning, I started to walk around, being careful at each step and slowly becoming nervous and scared.

I wish Ian was here

Xxxxx

Twenty minutes had passed and I'm getting more nervous and annoyed. I feeling like I'm walking in a freaking circle!

I let out a sigh and stopped walking, trying to figure out a plan. Then I was suddenly pulled back by my foot, roughly landing on my chest and instantly felt pain in my mouth and the taste of iron. Before I could react, I felt something cold wrapped around both my arms, legs and my neck.

**CLANK**

_'My helmet!'_ I thought panicking a bit as I felt myself being lifted up with my limbs spread out. I freaked out when it forced me to let go of my sword and it fell down with a loud clank. I tried to struggle out for a few minutes, but let out a yelp when I felt it tighten its grip on my arms and legs. "G-Get off!" I yelled out, trying to struggle more but I gasp when I felt something move under at the bottom of my right pant leg and slowly moving up my leg.

"IAN!!" I shouted out in panic and fear.

**(Ian POV)**

I am freaking panicking!!

It been twenty minutes since me and Crainer got split up and I was getting worried by the minute.

_'Crainer where are you'_ I thought as I ran around the corner. Then I suddenly jumped when I heard yelling.

"IAN!"

I instantly felt fear when I realized who it was and started following the screams. "Crainer!" I shouted back, letting him know.

When I turned the corner, I instantly became angry at the state Crainer was in.

Crainer was being suspended up in the air, a few inches above the ground with the monster that I came across before. What made me furious is the tear streaks on his cheeks, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth and the look of fear.

**SLASH**

**SLASH**

**SLASH**

**SLASH**

After I aggressively slashed the last tentacle, I caught Crainer as he felt and the monster let out a shriek of pain, which I ignored it and after quickly grabbing his sword and helmet, I started sprinting away, holding Crainer close.

**(Third POV)**

Ian didn't get far away when he suddenly tripped, falling forwards and dropping Crainer during the fall. Crainer let out a yelp of pain when he roughly hit the ground and looked at Ian, whom looked back to see the same monster painfully grabbing onto Ian's ankle. "The sword!" Ian told Crainer as he started kicking the monster, trying to make it let go of his ankle.

Crainer panicked and looked around to find the sword. Instantly grabbing it, Crainer reached out, wrapping his arm under Ian's arms, trying to keep him from being pulled towards the monster and swiftly swung the sword at the creature, making it shriek loudly and releasing Ian.

They both were thrown backwards from the suddenly release and Ian instantly got up and picked Crainer up, bridal style and started running back to the portal, which he was lucky enough to remember where it was and Crainer was holding onto him while tightly gripping onto the handle of the sword.

Xxxxx

After they managed to get out of the Eldritch dimension, Ian instantly started checking over Crainer, asking question after question. It lasted for a few minutes before Crainer got slightly annoyed and stopped him.

"Ian!" Crainer exclaimed as he grabbed both of Ian's wrists, stopping him as the Danish looked at him. "I'm fine okay, just bit the inside of my cheek, but I'm not hurt" Crainer sternly told Ian. They both sat there in silence as they were staring at each other for a few minutes before Ian slowly nodding and pulled Crainer into a hug, having his head rest on top of Crainer's shoulder.

Crainer was shocked at the sudden hug, but slowly hugged him back, rubbing Ian's back. "I'm glad you're alright Crainer" Ian softly said, his voice cracking a bit, making Crainer blush a bit. "Shh....I'm here bro" Crainer said, comforting him.

For the rest of the day was spent with Crainer comforting Ian.


	53. Easter Day – Nick (SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

Nick was sitting on the bed, nervously playing with the end of the fake bunny ears that he has on his head, while waiting for Zres to come back.

' _I hope he likes it'_ Nick thought, feeling nervous yet excited and started fixing his costume again. As he was fixing himself, he heard the front door open then close again, making his heart beating fast. _'He's here'_ he thought excitedly, quickly sat on the end of the bed and waited.

He could hear the footsteps walking upstairs to his bedroom and heard the door slowly open to reveal a tall man with a puppet mask and wearing a long sleeve shirt, black pants, combat boots and gloves.

Nick could tell that Zres was more confused at what he was wearing.

**(Zres POV)**

I simply blinked, feeling a bit confused of why Nick was wearing that.

Nick was sitting on his knees on the bed and was wearing a white one-piece jump suit, which revealed some of the curses he have, that doesn't have sleeves and leggings, which revealed his light tan legs, which somehow made my face warm and looked up to his face to see bunny ears on top of his head that have the same color shade as his hair.

"Um....what is this about?" I politely asked him as I was walking towards the bed, removing my mask. Nick simply smiled and he started reaching out, wrapping his arms around my neck, gently pulling me down to him and he lightly kissed me, which I instantly kissed him back, placing my hands on his hips.

We slowly pulled away and I looked down at Nick, still wondering. Nick softly giggled, "Today is Easter day" Nick simply said with a grin, which I instantly understood.

"Oh...its another holiday of yours" I said as I sat on the bed, pulling Nick onto my lap and holding him close. Nick giggled more and he started cuddling against me, making me chuckle and started rubbing his back, but then blinked when I suddenly noticed a white fluffy cotton ball on his lower back.

I started chuckling and holds him close, "My cute bunny" I said, lightly kissing his ear, which he sighed, leaning against me more. "My wonderful puppet" he softly said and lightly kissed my cheek.

**(Third POV)**

For the rest of the day, they were just laying in bed, just holding each other.


	54. Cuddling Somewhere – Immortalfox

Aleks and Eddie were always best friends and they both can deal with each other's personalities, no matter how bad it is. They have one of those moments where Eddie wants to cuddle and would sought out for Aleks, just to have the Russian as his cuddle buddy and strangely Aleks didn't mind it and whenever they cuddle, Aleks would simply look through his phone with one hand and with his other hand, gently stroking Eddie's hair and Eddie would just lay his head on Aleks' chest and having his arms wrapped around his waist.

It was just simple cuddles for every few weeks to months, but that changed when Eddie asked Aleks out and the Russian agreed to it and now they started cuddling more than they used to when they were simply friends.

One of the moments they have is during work hours, Eddie would suddenly walk into Aleks' office, walking up to him and would suddenly pick Aleks up from his chair, making the Russian yelp from the sudden pick up and Eddie would carry him out of the office and towards the large couch and simply laid down, holding Aleks close to his chest, nuzzling his neck. Then Aleks would simply chuckle, kiss his boyfriend's cheek and would cuddle back.

It's one of the places where they could cuddle.


	55. Gaming/watching a movie - GhostHDS90

For once a week, they would arrange a movie night for just a both of them to enjoy each other company when they couldn't do that during the day with their friends. They would either pick which house to do the movie night and they would wait until its towards the evening to start the night.

For the week, they decided to have a movie night at Ghost's house, so Simon would normally arrive at his house with a bag filled with snacks and drinks. Then they would bring any blankets and pillows they could find and would place them on the floor of the living room, kinda making a small nest for the both of them and Ghost would pick a movie.

After picking the movie, Ghost and Simon would start getting comfortable, with Ghost leaning against the pillows and two blankets wrapped around him while Simon was sitting between Ghost's legs and leaning against his chest with a thick blanket on top of both of them and Ghost would start the movie.

Sometimes they would watch the full movie, but other times, they would ignore it and would pay attention to each other, enjoying each other's company the best they could.


	56. Dealing with a Drunk Simon - GhostHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut

"Kappa~" Simon drunkenly said as he was holding onto Ghost tightly while Ghost was holding the drunken Bulgarian on his back, taking him home. _'How the nether did I sign up for this'_ Ghost thought to himself, feeling slightly annoyed.

**(Flashback)**

"HEY GHOST" Ghost heard someone shouting his name over the music and turned to the voice to see Bodil walking towards him, with a worried expression. "Hey you seen Simon?" Bodil asked him, which Ghost shook his head, "I haven't seen that little shit since we got here" Ghost replied.

Bodil, Simon and Ghost were invited to a party that Sky was throwing and during the beginning of the party, Simon wandered off from the group and now Bodil was trying to find him in the sea of people. Even though he doesn't show it, but Ghost was a bit worried for the smol bean, since he's very vulnerable in his drunken state.

Ghost was pushing passed the drunken crowd, asking anyone if they seen Simon, but most of the responses are negative and before Ghost would panic and worry more, he heard one person saying that they saw a large man dragging Simon somewhere upstairs, which made Ghost angry and scared. He thanked them and quickly ran upstairs.

"Simon!" Ghost called out, hoping for an answer, but was crushed. As he was looking through each room, he suddenly heard a whimper and a soft cry of help. _'Simon!'_ he thought and quickly ran towards the sounds, slammed the door opened and got very angry at what he saw.

He saw Simon pinned on the bed with his wrists pinned above his head with tears in his eyes while the larger male was on top of him, holding Simon's wrists down while his other hand was under his shirt and kissing his neck.

"N-No **_-hic-_** s-stop" Simon begged him as he was squirming a bit, trying to get away but suddenly cried out in pain, making something snap in Ghost. He growled and charged at them, pulling the larger male off of Simon. "Hey!" the male yelped and glared at Ghost, "What's the big deal bud, if you want him you have got to wait until I'm finished with him" he told Ghost, unknowingly making him more angry and let out a small growl, hearing Simon whimper in fear behind him.

"Look bud, he's not a toy that you can just use, so I'll give you a chance to leave before something....bad happens" Ghost warned him, trying to control his temper. "Why you care, its not like he's your boyfriend" he taunted him, but before the male could even think, he felt pain in his nose and landed on his back, blacking out.

Ghost was standing over him with his right hand in a fist, shaking a bit and breathing heavily from anger. after taking a few deep breath, he slowly calmed down and turned around to face Simon. He felt slight pain in his chest, seeing Simon shaking and staring at him in slight fear.

Ghost carefully walked to him, "Are you alright Simon?" he softly asked him, placing a hand beside him and frowns sadly, seeing his body shake more, but was suddenly caught off guard when Simon lunged at him, wrapping his arms and legs around Ghost's neck and waist, shaking badly and sobbing a bit.

"T-Thank **_-hic-_** you!" Simon cried out, burying his face into his chest, sobbing and hiccuping at the same time. Ghost was frozen in shock at Simon's reaction, but was snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Simon's hips, holding him up and holding him close, comforting him.

**(Flashback End)**

After the emotional moment, Ghost told Bodil that he was going to take Simon, whom was still holding onto Ghost, home and Bodil quickly agreed to the plan.

Halfway home, Simon had started acting more childish and was drunkenly singing some songs, that were slightly off keyed, and slightly rubbing himself against Ghost's back, like a cat, which kinda made the older male blush a bit.

Ghost instantly felt relief when he saw the house closing in and started jogging towards it and smiled a bit, hearing Simon squeal from the sudden speed and tightening his grip, not wanting him to fall off. Making it to the door, Ghost gently placed Simon down and went to open the door, but frown seeing that it was locked. "Yo Simon, where are your keys?" Ghost asked him then blinked when he saw Simon smirking at him.

"M-Maybe ** _-hic-_** in my p-pocket" Simon drunkenly said, slightly leaning against him. Ghost lightly blushed at the close contact, "I-In which pocket?" Ghost politely asked which Simon started giggling softly, "Why don't you find out~" Simon slowly whispers to him, smirking wider. Ghost blushed even more at the low seduction tone, but shook his head and wrapped one arm around Simon's waist, so he won't fall down and reached down, checking his back pockets first, but blushed bright red when he heard Simon letting out a soft moan and became limp against him.

After not finding any keys, Ghost started searching the front pockets, but as soon as his hand was in one of the pockets, he felt Simon grabbed onto his wrist, keeping his hand inside.

"M-My my Ghost **_-hic-_** a-at least t-take me on a d-date first~" he drunkenly told him, giggling more. "I-Its not like that!" Ghost loudly exclaimed, blushing bright red. Then he found the keys and pulled his hand away, opening the door and walked inside, dragging Simon inside and closing the door behind. _'Finally'_ Ghost thought, relived and started taking Simon upstairs to his bedroom as Simon started singing something in Bulgarian.

Walking inside, Ghost dragged Simon to the bed and gently pushed Simon down and the young Bulgarian landed on the bed, face up and started wiggling around. Ghost slightly chuckles and started to remove his shoes, but couldn't because Simon was moving too much. "Damn it Simon, stop moving" Ghost said annoyed and firmly gripped his ankle, managing to remove both of his shoes and socks.

"No~ I don't wanna~" Simon whined, trying to pull his leg away from Ghost's grip, but was too weak. Ghost shook his head, softly laughing at his childish ways and stood up, trying to tuck Simon in, but suddenly gasp when he felt Simon grip the front of his shirt, pulling him down on top of Simon, but he quickly held out his arms, catching himself and was now hovering over Simon.

**(Ghost POV)**

I could feel my face becoming warm as I was staring down at Simon, while he was looking up at me and I couldn't help but take in his appearance.

His face was slightly colored with a soft red glow, his violet eyes turned a lighter shade of purple and he have a cute smile.

I blushed at that thought, knowing that I have a crush on the young Bulgarian, but I shook my head. I tried to pry his fingers from my shirt, but that only made him tighten his grip and whines. "N-No don't g-go" he begged and he suddenly wrapped his legs around my waist, trapping me more.

_'Shit'_ I thought, slightly panicking at the positions we were in and me trying to keep my boner down. I felt myself twitch a bit when Simon started pouting at me before started rubbing the spot between my shoulder blades and I had to bite my bottom lip to silence a groan. But I think he still heard, because I saw him smirk a bit and felt his hand move down, rubbing the middle of my back.

Damn him for knowing my sensitive back.

"S-Simon.....w-we should stop" I softly told him, not wanting to take advantage of his current state. Simon quickly shook his head and he quickly kissed my cheek, making me blush more. "N-No~ I l-love you Ghost" he suddenly confessed to me, surprising and shocking me.

_'He loves me'_ I thought, feeling happy that he returns my feelings, but quickly frowns when I felt his other hand moving down my chest and quickly stopping him.

"No Simon, you're drunk" I firmly told him, pulling both of his hands away. The all of the sudden, he started tearing up and shaking a bit. I widen my eyes at the site, "Simon, please don't cry" I begged, placing my hands against his cheeks, catching his tears.

He sniffed a bit, "I-I w-want to show you **_-hic-_** how m-much I love you" he softly cried out, gripping my shirt. I frowned and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back as he started crying. "Shh.....calm down Simon, I don't want you to feel like you have to" I softly told him, stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

After a few minutes, Simon started to calm down and lifts his head off my chest to look at me. "I-I want to Alex" he softly said, surprising me by calling me by my real name. I knew that he was serious, because he always call me by my real name when he want to be serious.

I sigh, I know that I want to do it with him, but I would feel a bit guilty, because he's still drunk, but I decided to trust him.

I slowly hovered over him, my knees beside his waist and my hands on each side of his head. "Are you sure Simon?" I asked him one more time and he nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me down. "Yes" he nodded and softly kissed me.

I closed my eyes, kissing him back, It was an innocent kiss, which I liked it, then I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I slightly opened it for him. He pushed his tongue inside and started exploring my mouth. I let out a low groan, but I let Simon have control for a bit.

After a few minutes, I quickly took control and pushed my tongue into his mouth, catching him by surprise, bur he started moaning loudly, quickly submitting to me and I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it.

After a few minutes of making out, we pulled away, leaving Simon panting hard before leaning his head back, revealing his neck which I took advantage of it. Leaning down kissing and biting his neck, searching for his sweet spot and quickly found it when he let out a loud moan and started biting and sucking on his sweet spot, making a mark. Simon was moaning and squirming a lot, accidentally grinding against me, making me groan in pleasure and pulled away from his neck, leaving a decent size bruise.

"P-Please Ghost" Simon started begging, which made me go hard. Smirking a bit, I slowly moved my hand under his shirt, gently rubbing his chest, which made Simon whine and arching his back a bit. "Relax Simon" I mutters to him and started removing his shirt and kissing his chest. Simon let out a softly moan and gently gripped my hair. To be honest, I kinda like this side of him; the soft and vulnerable side, aside to his angry, aggressive side, but both of his sides are kinda cute.

Simon let out a low whine and he wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me close. I lean down to his neck, gripping his hips and started to softly grind against him, making him let out a squeak of surprise. Chuckling a bit, I kept grinding against him at a slow pace, enjoying the sounds that came out of Simon's mouth.

Feeling him hard, I stopped grinding and started removing the rest of his clothes and pulled away, looking at him in his full glory. I saw him starting to cover himself, but I stopped him, holding his arms and legs down, "Don't cover yourself Simon" I mutters, kissing his cheek, "You're beautiful" from the corner of my eye, I saw him blush at my compliment, making me smile before, moving my hand down to his hard member and heard him squeak from the sudden contact.

"P-Please Ghost, I-I need you" he begged more, looking up at me with his innocent eyes, which made me groan a bit from the cuteness. I pulled my hand away and started removing my clothes and I could see Simon staring at me as I was doing it. I quickly moved back on top of Simon and gently kissed him. He quickly kissed me back and I felt his hand move down, touching my member, making me groan in the kiss and heard him giggle. _'Damn him'_ I thought as I felt him slowly pumping me and pulled away, groaning more.

"Like that~" Simon cooed at me, still acting innocent. I slightly glared at him for being a tease, "Move faster" I commanded him, which he moaned a bit and moves his hand faster. I bit my tongue, trying to quiet my groans and moans, feeling pleasure going throughout my body. I softly panting, feeling myself getting closer, but then it suddenly stopped and I snapped to Simon.

He spreads his legs and looking up at me, "I want you" he told me, rubbing his chest. Smiling at his cuteness, I moves between his legs and moved my hand down, wanting to prep him first. I slowly rubbed my finger against his entrance, making him flinch a bit, "Take a deep breath and relax" I told him and when he did what I said, I slowly pushed my finger in. I felt him flinch more and he gripped my shoulders tightly. I slowly thrusts my finger in and out, letting him get used to the feeling and after a few seconds, he slowly relaxed. Taking it as a good sigh, I pushed in a second finger and heard Simon groan softly in pain, which I started leaving butterfly kisses on his neck, hoping to get his mind off the pain.

"K-Keep going" Simon whispers to me and nodding, I slowly thrusts my fingers in and out, stretching him. Simon kept groaning an whimpering in pain, but he keeps insisting that I keep going so I trust him to tell me to stop. A few seconds later, I heard Simon started to moan softly in pleasure, "F-Faster" he begged, slightly arching his back. Listening to him, I moved my fingers faster, wanting to give him more pleasure and pushed in a third finger, which he didn't react to it. I kept thrusting my fingers in a few more times before stopping and pulling them out, making Simon whine loudly at the loss and looked up at me.

"Shh....just relax Simon" I cooed as I positions myself and started rubbing his sides when I saw his nervous expression, but he nodded at me, ready. Taking his word, I slowly pushed in, groaning a bit from the tightness. Simon started whimpering in pain before I let out a gasp when I felt him suddenly bit my shoulder. I pushed in halfway and stopped, shaking a bit, trying to control myself. "A-Are you okay?" I softly asked Simon. He slowly pulled away from my shoulder and nodded, "K-Keep going" he told me, his voice cracking a bit, making me worry but I trust him so I pushed the rest in and stopped, tightening my grip on the bed sheets.

I could hear Simon panting softly and feel him squirming a bit, trying to get used to the feeling of having something up his ass.

Then I felt him slowly relaxing and he placed his hands on my back, panting softly. "M-Move" he whispers. I let out a shaky sigh and started to slowly thrust in and out. I groaned a bit from the warmth and tightness, but I kept at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the person below me. After what it seems like hours, I heard Simon let out a soft groan and he gripped the hair on the back of my neck, "F-Faster Ghost" Simon almost growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I started moving my hips a bit faster, but still trying to be gentle.

Simon let out a soft gasp and moans loudly. _'I must have hit his spot'_ I thought, smirking a bit and gripped his hips, lifting him a bit to give me a better angle. I smirked more and started pulling out, only leaving the tip in, "Ghost~ P-Please don't tease me~" Simon whined and he started squirming and I had to tighten my grip on his hips to stop him moving.

"Beg for it?" I simply told him, still smirking, I wanted to know how far he'll go for it.

"PLEASE ALEX, I NEED YOU SO BADLY, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I COULD BARELY WALK" Simon started shouting and started sobbing, catching me off guard. "Shhh...don't cry Simon" I softly said, placing kisses all over his face, trying to calm him down and it worked, he slowly stopped crying and looked up at me, his eyes slightly red. "I-I love you so much Alex" he softly told me, which I smiled at that. "I love you too Simon" I mutters and gently kissed him, which he kissed me back.

I smirked in the kiss and quickly slammed in, hitting his prostate, which he gasp loudly and arched his back, moaning loudly. "Ahh!" he screamed out in pleasure and I felt his nails sink in my back. After a few strong thrusts, Simon was reduced into a moaning mess, screaming and moaning my name, which I really like and started biting and sucking on his neck, making more marks.

"Ahhh~ A-Alex! I'm g-gonna..." Simon trailed off, moaning loudly and started tightening around me, making me groan in pleasure.

"M-Me too" I breathlessly told him, wrapping my hand around his member and started pumping him in tune with my thrusts, making Simon moan even louder.

"Ahh! GHOST!" Simon suddenly yelled out in pleasure, cumming on my hand and on his stomach. I groaned loudly feeling him tightening even more. "F-Fuck" I mutters, gripping both of his hips and started thrusting in as hard as I can and I felt him shiver a bit, but he kept moaning and wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me closer. "Gah! S-Simon" I groans loudly, thrusting in a deep as I can and came inside.

Simon gasp loudly and was shaking badly as he tighten his grip that he have on me as I was slowly thrusting in and out, riding my climax. After finishing, I let out a tired moan and collapsed on top of Simon, whom simply groan, but he held me close, slightly nuzzling against my neck.

Me and Simon were simply holding each other, basking in the after glow.

After regaining enough energy, I slowly pushed myself off of the younger man and was starting to pull out, but Simon let out a whine and tightens his legs around my waist, keeping me close, "Simon?" I asked him confused and looked at him to see him shaking his head, "S-Stay inside" he softly begged, looking at me with his innocent eyes. I slightly blushed, but nodding and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "Alright then...." then I gently pressed myself against him, holding him close.

Simon let out a cute yawn and he cuddled against my chest, quickly falling asleep. I chuckles at how fast he fell asleep and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you" I whispers to him before closing my eyes ans slowly fell asleep to the sound of his soft breathing and heartbeat.

Xxxxx

**(Morning)**

The first few things I noticed when I woke up was the bright light in my eyes, soft kisses being placed up and down my jawline and something warm and tight around my member.

I softly groan and I felt a nip on my jaw and opened my eyes to see that it was Simon. He saw that I was awake and smiled up at me, which I returned the gesture. "Morning Simon" I tiredly said, placing a kiss on his cheek, making him blush a bit. "M-Morning Ghost" he said and cuddles close to me. Letting out a hum, I buried my face into his hair, taking in his scent, enjoying the peace and quiet between us.

"Ghost.....I want to thank you for saving me" Simon suddenly said in a soft tone. _'He remembered_ ' I thought, smiling a bit and holds him closer, "Its nothing Simon" I told him. He giggled at my comment then suddenly groaned when we heard the front door ring.

"God damn it" I growls in annoyance. "Just ignore it, they'll go away" Simon whines, burying his face into my chest, I tried to ignore it, but the fucking person kept ringing the door bell. "Ugh....I'll go get it, since I don't think they'll leave" I told him and started pulling out, which made Simon groan and moans softly in pain and pleasure, which made me want to fuck him again, but I shook my head and got out of bed, putting on my boxers and pants before walking out.

I was growling in slight angry, walking to the door. _'I'm going to give that fucker a piece of my mind for interrupting us'_ I angrily thought and opened the door to yell at the person, but tensed up, seeing who it was. _'Oh shit'_

"Hey Ghost? What are you....doing...here?" Bodil happily greeted me at first then he trailed off to see my current state of clothes.

"Um....I-I stayed for the night, b-because I didn't want Simon to hurt himself" I quickly said, lying. I didn't want Bodil to kick my ass for 'deflowering' little Simon, even though he was begging for it.

Bodil was staring at me for a good few second before suddenly smirking, making me feel slightly scared. "Well~ Did you bring someone over or something?" Bodil asked me. "Um....n-no it was just me and Simon" I told him, feeling nervous. _'Did he figure it out'_ I thought, feeling a nervous sweat for down the back of my neck. Bodil simply hummed in response, "So~" he smirks more, staring at my right shoulder. "Who did that bite mark?" he asked me, still having that smug smirk.

My mind instantly went blank, trying to come up with something to say, but I was panicking. "So did you and Simon have fun" Bodil suddenly asked me, smirking wider. My mind took a few seconds to realize what he said and my face quickly became really hot.

"What! No! No, why would you come up with that! **_-nervously laughing-_** You must be crazy to thi- Please to kill me!" I started rambling nonsense then started cowering against Bodil, not wanting to get hit. I have my arms over my head and eyes closed shut.

After a minute, I snapped my eyes opened when I heard Bodil laughing, instead of being angry, which made me slightly confused.

"Oh Ghost, I'm not mad at you" Bodil smiled at me, "I've seen the way you two look at each other, even though you hide it very well" Bodil giggled a bit.

I was blushing a bit at his comment, but realized that he was right.

"T-Thanks for not getting angry Bodil" I thanked him. Bodil giggles again and he gently pushed me, "Go back to Simon" Bodil told me, winking at me as well. I laughed a bit, knowing that I was blushing, "Thanks dude, we'll see you tomorrow then" I told him, which he nodded and started to walk away and I closed the front door.

I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around, I instantly tried to stop a nosebleed from coming out and feeling a boner forming.

Simon was standing at the bottom of the staircase, only wearing my shirt that was hanging off one of his shoulders and reaching down to his mid-thigh.

He let out a cute yawn and rubbing his right eye as he was looking at me. "Who was that?" he asked me, yawning again. I felt my member getting harder at the cuteness and I think he noticed it, because he tilts his head, smiling. "I'll meet you upstairs" he said with a smirk and started walking upstairs. I was staring at his hips until he walked around the corner.

I started smirking, _'So you want to play that Simon'_ I thought as I walked upstairs to his bedroom. _'Let's play then'_


	57. Love at first rage - MithHDS90

"Hey Max~"

The red head twitches a bit, hearing his friend calling out his name and looked up, seeing Sky running towards him with a grin. _'What are you planning'_ Max thought, suspicious. "What do you want Sky" Max questioned him, still suspicious, Sky, still smirking, stopped in front of him, "You are coming with me to play some mini games with a few of my other friends" Sky told him, almost demanding him, which caused Max to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay? Why me" Max asked him, but Sky simply ran off before he could answer his question. Max let out an annoyed growl, 'I know he's planning something and I'm not going to fall for it' Max thought as he stood up to go get ready.

Xxxxxxxx

"MAX! You made it!" Sky exclaimed happily, while waving at him. Max simply walked up to him with a calm expression. "Yeah yeah, I'm here" Max said, stopping beside him and looked around, "Where's your other friends?" Max asked him, slightly curious. "Oh, they're kinda late, but they'll be here" Sky answered him, still smiling.

A few minutes later, they both heard fast footsteps, heading towards them. "SKY! WE'RE HERE!" Max jumped when a loud voice was heard and looked towards the voice to see two men, one running while the other was ridding on the first man's back.

"Bodil! Your finally here" Sky yelled out, which made the first men, Bodil, laughing loudly, started to slow down to a jog. As soon as they were close, Max started examining them.

_'The first one looked pretty chill, happy kinda of guy'_ Max thought then saw Bodil stop and crouching a bit and saw the second man got off of him and Max found himself staring at the younger man. _'Why am I staring at him'_ Max asked himself, feeling his face getting a bit warm.

Then he felt someone roughly pushed his shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream and turn to glare at the person and saw that it was Sky with a knowing smirk, which irritated him. "What" Max lowly growled at him, but Sky wasn't affected by his angry growl and smirks wider before looking away. "Lets go guys!" Sky said happily before walking away, with Bodil and the younger man following and Max following behind the younger man, trying not to stare at him for too long.

Xxxxxx

"GOD DAMN IT SKY!! EVERY FUCKING TIME!!" Max yelled out in anger, glaring at the butter-loving guy, whom was on top of the house, snickering at the angry red head.

The four men had been playing hide-and-seek and Sky was the last one alive and Max had found him on top of a house that was near impossible to get to and Sky was taunting Max, making him angry by the second.

"What's wrong Max.......getting mad Max" Sky taunted him, smirking wider.

Max simply growled louder, glaring at Sky. "Shut up!" he shouted then widens his eyes when he heard the timer go out. "I DID IT!" Sky shouted happily and jumped off the house before yelping when Max roughly gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him close almost nose to nose.

"You little bitch!" Max hissed at Sky, whom simply snickers even more, which made Max even more mad and raised his hand into a fist and about to punch him when a hand gripped his wrist. "Hey! There's no need to hit him over this" Bodil growled at Max, angry and annoyed, ignoring the look Sky gave him. Max slowly turn to him, letting go of Sky.

Bodil felt a twitch of fear and nervousness in his chest when he saw the redhead angrily glaring at him. _'His stare was more scary than Simon's'_ Bodil thought, unknowingly steps back, but was pulled back by Max grabbing the front of his shirt, slightly lifting him.

"Hey!" Bodil exclaimed, grabbing onto Max's wrist, trying to make him let go, but the redhead didn't budge. He growled and was about to punch Bodil, but his fist was suddenly caught by a smaller hand, surprisingly.

Max looked down to see the younger man, Simon, glaring at him. "Don't punch him" Simon growled at Max, which surprised him and saw the sheer anger and ferociously that matches his own, if not greater. The two simply stared at each other and without Max knowing, slowly released Bodil.

As the angry duo was staring at each other, Sky and Bodil were watching them with interest. "Seems like it working" Sky commented it, which Bodil looked at him, "But what if he hurts Simon" Bodil whispers to him worried, which Sky shook his hear,

"He won't, I promise" Sky told the Bulgarian.

Then they heard someone being punched and they looked back to the duo. Bodil was scared for a second before seeing who was punched.

Max was looking away from Simon with a surprised look on his face and a red mark on his cheek. Simon was still glaring at Max with his fist still clenched and was surprisingly covered a bit of blood.

"Stop fucking staring at me you creep!" Simon growled at the shocked redhead before walking away. "Um....I'll go check up on Simon, bye Sky" Bodil waved at him before leaving, running after the smaller Bulgarian. Sky turn to Max and saw a but of blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. "Geez, he really got you there Max" Sky commented, but noticed that Max was in a daze. "Max?" he called out, stepping closer, "Max~" he waved his hand in front of Max's face, hoping for a reaction, but nothing.

"MAX!" Sky yelled out and suddenly slapped Max, which snapped him out of his daze. "OW! What was that for!?" Max exclaimed, glaring at Sky while covering his cheek. "You were out of it, so I slapped you to get your attention" Sky explained to him, slightly confused.

Max blinked a bit before looking away, slightly blushing, "F-Fuck off" Max mutters before walking off, leaving Sky more confused.


	58. On a date - Derpkipz

Husky took one last chance to look over himself before taking a deep breathe and started knocking on the door and started waiting.

He started smiling when the door opened, but he quickly dropped the smile when he saw Ian instead, slightly glaring at him.

"Um...h-hey Ian" Husky greeted him, stuttering a bit. But Ian simply narrows his eyes, glaring even more and making Husky more scared, but didn't back down.

"Ian! Leave him alone!" they suddenly broke eye connection when Ian was gently pushed aside, revealing Crainer, Ian's fiance. "Ignore Ian, come in" Crainer said, letting Husky inside, almost pulling him in. "You can stay here, while he's getting ready" Crainer told the Mudkip as he led him to the living room and quickly left, leaving Husky with Ian.

There was an awkward silence between the two, with Ian glaring at Husky and the Mudkip was looking away, trying to meet Ian's angry eyes. Then Ian suddenly broke the silence, "Okay fish, I want to set up some rules" Ian started saying, walking towards him, still glaring and Husky looked at him, slightly curious.

"One, any hands below the waist is a no, two, don't take advantage of him...." Ian started setting some ground rules while Husky was nodding at every rule, not wanting to get Ian mad at him.

When Ian was done, someone cleared their throat and Ian and Husky turned to the person and both of them froze up a bit; Ian seeing Crainer narrowing his eyes at him and arms crossed while Husky was looking at Derp, slightly looking over him.

Derp was slightly moving his feet a bit and nervously placing the the sleeve of his white dress shirt as he was watching the Mudkip looking over him, making him feel desired and blushed from the feeling.

"A-Are you ready Derp?" Husky asked him as he quickly looked up when he heard Ian quietly growls at him. "Y-Yes, lets g-go" Derp nodded, reaching out grabbing Husky's hand and started leading him out, "W-We'll be back later Ian, Crainer" Derp told them as Husky took lead.

"Be back by ten!" Ian shouted before yelping when Crainer hit his arm before pulling him inside the house, closing the door. "S-So where are we going?" Derp nervously asked the Mudkip, "Oh, its nothing fancy, I know how much you hate that" Husky told him, smiling down at him, making Derp feel safe.

Xxxxxx

"W-Why do I have to wear this again?" Derp asked Husky as the Mudkip was holding Derp's hand as he was leading him. "Cuz I want to surprise you" Husky answered him, "Just trust me, nothing bad is going to happen while I'm around" he reassured Derp.

Derp lightly blushed and slowly nodding, "O-Okay....I trust you" Husky felt something warm in his chest, feeling happy that Derp trusted him that much and walked through the bushes and stopped.

"Okay we're here" Husky said and Derp slowly removed the blindfolds and gasp.

They were standing at the edge of the meadow that had a bunch of different colors of flowers and a large lake beside it that reflects the sky beautifully. In the middle of the meadow, there was a blanket laid down that was big enough for the both of them with a wooden basket on top of it.

Derp turned to Husky with tears in his eyes, "D-Did you do all this f-for me?" Derp asked him, feeling very happy and graceful. The Mudkip nodded, smiling more, "Yeah, I want to make this date special" he replied before leading Derp to the blanket. Derp giggled, following him and sat down with Husky sitting across from him and grabbed the basket, opening it. "Hope your hungry" Husky chuckles, which Derp nodding, smiling.

Xxxxxx

As they were having their date, they didn't realize that they were being spied on.

"Come on Ian, nothing bad is going to happen" Crainer whispers to him slightly annoyed. Ian shook his head, "I still don't trust that fish" he growled, watching them, which Crainer shook his head, sighing. "So you don't trust Derp?" Crainer asked him, which Ian quickly turn to him, "I-Its not like that, its just that Derp is so innocent that anyone could have taken advantage of him" Ian explained in a worried tone.

Crainer smiled and kissed his cheek, "I might have not known Husky as long as you, but for what I have seen that he won't take advantage of Derp, he'll probably protect him of anyone that does that" Crainer told him with a small smile. Ian was listening and now that he was thinking about it, Husky had been a gentlemen to Derp and understood the boundaries that he had set up for him and Derp.

"I guess I understand.....I guess that I give the fish permission to date him" Ian said, growling at the work date. Crainer smiled before grabbing his hand, "Let's leave them alone" the Danish told Ian as they sneaks away.

Xxxxxxx

"I-I had fun Husky" Derp told the Mudkip as they were standing in front of the door. Husky smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it" he said, happily. Derp smiled and started looking nervous, Husky seeing it was about to ask what was wrong until Derp suddenly leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek, slightly tickling his orange whispers before pulling away and quickly heading inside, face bright red.

Husky was standing still, surprised by the kiss and lightly blushed before smiling happily and quietly left.


	59. Rough Sex - MithHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut, roughness and I think a bit of a daddy kink

Simon was standing in front of the full body mirror, looking at himself with a smirk. _'Now this is perfect'_ Simon thought to himself, still smirking and walks away from the mirror and started getting dressed, was very glad that his clothes are baggy enough to hide his surprise. _'Lets see if Max like this surprise'_

Simon and Max have a love-hate relationship between the two, well mostly hate on Max's part. In some days, they would act like good friends, but that is rare, so in most days, Simon would always come up with ways to annoy Max and Max would start glaring at him and yelling at him in anger, but for some reason Max would never hit Simon, unlike anyone else. But Simon knew about that and took advantage of that. During the teasing, Simon had fallen in love with Max, but didn't want the redhead to know, so he kept teasing and annoying him, liking the way Max get angry.

"Come on Simon you ready!" Bodil called out from downstairs, tapping his foot. "I'm coming, you bitch" Simon laughed, running downstairs to the front door, where Bodil was waiting. The older Bulgarian giggled and ran out the door, "LETS GO!" he shouted, which Simon laughed and follows him.

Xxxxx

The club they were in was very loud, loud enough that Simon could see the vibrations in his feet and he managed to lose Bodil in the crowd, but he wasn't really worried for the older Bulgarian.

Simon was simply standing by the bar, trying not to get trampled by drunken people, but at the same time, laughs every time they would trip over themselves.

As Simon was looking around, his eye suddenly caught site of a bright red hair, making him smirk. _'Found you Max~'_ he thought as he quickly made his way towards the redhead.

**(Max POV)**

I was sitting down next to the bar tightly gripping my drink with a scowl on my face. _'Damn you Adam for leaving me alone'_ I thought, annoyed.

Adam thought it was a great idea to drag me to this club that was opening and during the middle, Adam fucking left me alone.

I let out a sigh and took a small sip of my drink. Then I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around to tell the person that I wasn't interested then I felt my heart skip a bit when I saw who it was.

"Hey Maxie~" Simon purred out, smirking at me. I growled and glares at him, "Don't call me that" I told him, but I knew that he won't stop. He let out a giggle and he suddenly sat down on my lap almost straddling me, catching me by surprise and I started blushing. "W-What are you doing" I stuttered as I started to push him off, but he grabbed my wrists stopping me.

He leaned close and I caught a faint scent of whiskey in his breath, _'He's drunk'_ I thought sadly for some reason. "S-Simon get off of me" I demanded him, but for some reason I didn't pushed him off.

"You know Max~ You're pretty adorable when you're angry" Simon suddenly told me, moving even closer, almost touching my chest. I didn't know what to respond to that, but I could feel my face warming up. I shook my head and glared at him, "Simon you're drunk, so please get off of me" I lowly growled at him, but I blushed brightly when Simon let out a soft moan.

Oh shit

_'Please don't'_ I silently begged as I felt something twitch a bit and I think Simon felt that, because he started smirking and pushed himself closer, pressing against me. "What's wrong Maxie~" he cooed as he placed his hands on my chest, slightly rubbing it, making me bite my bottom lip to silence my groans. "N-Nothing is wrong" I growled, then I inhaled sharply when he suddenly grinds down against me.

"Are you sure~" he said, teasing me as he moved towards my neck. I slightly shivered, feeling his breath against my neck and quickly placed my hands on his waist, trying to control myself. "Are you.....Mad Max" he whispers to me, which caused me to snap and I roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, revealing his neck.

Simon gasp loudly and became limp, I tilts my head, wondering why he did that and leans close, "What's wrong Simon?" I asked him with a smirk. I heard him swallow a bit and tried to look at me, "N-Nothing is wrong Daddy" he shyly mutters.

I blinked in surprise when he called my daddy and felt myself go a bit hard from that. _'This could be a good time to have some fun now'_ I thought smirking.

"Are you sure......or are you being a bad boy" I cooed, wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer and placing light kisses across his neck, making him squirm a bit, but I growled at him, making him whine and stopped moving. _'I like this side of him'_ I smirked and pulled away. I suddenly felt something underneath his shirt, so I moved one hand under and widens my eyes when I realized what it was.

"Does daddy like it?" Simon said, smirking a bit. _'Screw this'_ I quickly stood up, pushing Simon onto his feet and roughly pulled him towards the exit.

Xxxxxxx

**(Third POV)**

As soon as they made it inside Max's house, the redhead harshly slammed Simon against the door and kissed him. The Bulgarian let out a loud moan and opened his mouth for Max, kissing back.

Max roughly grabbed his thighs, holding him up and pushed his tongue inside Simon's mouth, dominating him, which the Bulgarian moaned loudly, submitting to the redhead.

They pulled away with a thin line of spit connected them before Max leaned down, licking and biting his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. Simon groaned loudly, leaning his head back, giving Max more room and roughly gripped his hair, making Max groan softly. "D-Daddy" Simon moans out loudly, lifting his hips against Max's, trying to gain some friction, but whines when Max pulled away.

"Patience.....are you going to be a good boy?" Max asked him with a smirk, but Simon smirks back, "I don't know~ What will daddy do if I misbehave?" Simon said, leaning back, still smirking. Max let out a low growl, leaning in a bit, "Want to find out?" the redhead asked, challenging him. Simon smirks wider, "Try me....Mad Max" Simon calmly said, which made Max snap and roughly pick Simon up and marched upstairs to the bedroom.

Max walked in his bedroom and threw Simon on the bed, making him yelp, bouncing on the bed a bit before Max moved on top of Simon, pinning him down and roughly kissing him again. Simon moans loudly, kissing back and wrapping his legs around Max's waist, pulling him closer. The redhead growled before pulling away and ripped away Simon's clothes, revealing the lingerie underneath.

Simon was wearing a blood red corset around his chest and stomach, showing cleavage, thin black lines down vertical on the sides, a black bow wrapped around the middle, lace black panties and thigh length stockings.

The Bulgarian smirks when he saw Max's awestruck expression and pushed himself up by his elbows. "You like it?" Simon slyly asked as he slowly moved his right leg and gently rubbing his knee against Max's side. Max snapped out of it and groaned a bit before roughly grabbing his thigh, stopping him. "You planned this?" Max asked him, which Simon nodding, smirking wider.

"Maybe....maybe not" Simon said, wrapping his left arm around Max's neck and gently rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades.

Max growled annoyed and reached up, roughly grabbing his hair and pulled his head back, making Simon yelp and moan, revealing his neck. "Mm....you do look good in that" Max said smirking rubbing his hand along his side, making Simon shiver from the light touch. "Remember all those times you teased me?" Max suddenly asked him, smirking.

_'Oh shit'_ Simon thought, remembering the times he ruthlessly teased Max by lightly touching him to making snarky comments. Max smirks when he saw Simon's face slowly turning red and he nodded. "What about it?" Simon said snarkily, but he suddenly yelps in surprise when he felt a hit on his ass. "Did you just hit me!?" Simon exclaimed in shock and surprise. Max simply smirks wider before grabbing both of his wrist and pinning them above Simon's head, leaving one hand and reaching down to remove his belt.

Feeling the leather belt around his wrists, Simon swallowed a bit, starting to feel nervous, but didn't show it, not wanting to give Max the satisfaction. Max moved back, looking over the small Bulgarian, licking his lips a bit, making Simon blush a bit from the intense staring. "L-Like what you see~" Simon said, smirking a bit. Max smirks back and slowly moves his hand on the younger's chest, slightly rubbing it, making Simon tense up and biting his bottom lip to stop a moan.

"Why are you silencing yourself~" Max purred, slowly moving his hand down, making Simon glare at the redhead. "W-What's happened to b-being rough?" Simon asked. Chuckles, Max pulled his hand away, "Mm....your right...I still need to punish you~" Max cooed before quickly flipping Simon onto his stomach, making him yelp in surprise, then Max pressed himself against Simon's back, gripping his hips tightly.

Simon let out a low groan when he felt something hard pressed against his ass and turn his head back to look at Max, but the redhead forced him back. "Here is how it's going to go" Max started saying as he lightly traced his fingers up and down his side, making Simon shiver a bit, "I could go gentle since this is probably your first time" Max said, moving his hand down, making Simon whine, shivering more. "Or I could go rough on you since you need to be punished for all those time, teasing me" Max said with a low growl. "Your choice"

Simon groan, pushing himself against Max, "P-Punish me Daddy" he begged the redhead, feeling himself growing hard at the thought.

Max grins and roughly grips his hair, pulling his head back and started licking and biting his neck, making the person below him moan loudly. "Aahh~ M-Max~" Simon moan out then yelps when the redhead bit down a bit hard. "What was that?" Max growled when he pulled away. Groaning, Simon tried to push himself backwards, but Max kept him still, _'Damn it'_ Simon thought, letting out a low growl. "M-Make me" Simon challenged him, wanting to see what Max will do.

Max let out a loud growl and roughly grinds against him, making Simon gasp and let out a loud moan, gripping the pillow tightly.

After a few more thrusts, Max stopped and pull away, moving Simon so he's facing Max. Simon's face was bright red with a bit of drool trailing down from the corner of his mouth. The redhead felt satisfied at the fact that he reduced Simon to this.

Max started unbuttoning his pants and pulling them, along with his boxers, down enough to reveal his member. _'So big'_ Simon thought, blushing even more before looking up at Max. "Unless you want me to go in dry?" Max said with a smirk, making Simon shiver before looking down and started licking the tip, teasing him. "Don't fucking tease" Max groan out, gripping his hair tightly.

Simon giggles a bit, still teasingly licking the tip until Max forcefully pushed his head down on his member. Simon gagged a bit, but then started sucking and licking the best as he can, breathing heavily through his nose.

Max let out a groan of pleasure, "Don't you have a gag reflex" he commented and groans loudly when Simon started bobbing his head back and forth, sucking the tip. Simon hums a bit, sending vibrations, making Max moan out, tightens his grip and started moving his head, groaning loudly. Simon let out a moan and lets him take control, sucking harder and suddenly dragging his teeth down lightly, making the redhead shiver at the feeling before pulling Simon off.

Simon was panting heavily with his tongue sticking out and looked up at Max with innocent eyes. "Is that all Daddy~" Simon cooed, smirking a bit before yelping in surprise when Max quickly pushed Simon onto his back and roughly kissing him, pushing his tongue in. The Bulgarian moans loudly and kissed him back, wrapping his legs around Max's waist. The redhead tightly gripped the panties and ripped it off, making Simon gasp when feeling the cold air brush against his member. "D-Daddy~ Please...." Simon whines, arching his back when Max started rubbing him.

"Please what?" Max questioned him with a smirk, knowing exactly what Simon wants. The Bulgarian whines a bit before starting to growl at him, but gasp when Max slapped his ass hard. "No need for that Simon~" Max purrs, "Or do I need to be rough~" the redhead smirks. Simon growls louder and tries to pull him close with his legs, moving his bound arms around Max's neck.

Max growled back and tightly grips his thighs, spreading his legs wide and slams in hard. Simon gasp and let out a scream of pain and slight pleasure, sinking his nails into Max's back.

Max let out a low groan, feeling the intense heat and tightness around his member and the slight pain on his back. "Fuck...Simon" Max groans, tightening his grips on Simon's thighs and started moving his hips back and forth, moving fast, not giving Simon a chance to breath. "Ahh! MAX!" Simon yelled out in pain, arching his back. He could feel his member stretching him so much, but for some reason felt so good.

Max growls and lifts Simon's left leg up, over his shoulder, making the young Bulgarian gasp and moans at the new angle. "Ohh~" Simon moans out, feeling the pain die down a bit, now feeling the pleasure. Max growls and lifts Simon's hips and thrusts in harder, trying to find the spot that will make Simon crazy. Suddenly Simon let out a high pitch moan, sinking his nails in deeper. "AHH! THERE!" Simon cried out, tightening his grip on Max, shaking a bit.

Max let out a low growl, sending shivers up Simon's spine and adjusted his angle and started slamming in harder and more roughly. Simon started making noises, like mewls, squeaks and high pitch moans, feeling intense pleasure at every thrusts that Max made.

"AHH!! DADDY HARDER!!" Simon yelled out, feeling himself getting closer. Then suddenly, Max stops moving and moved his hands against Simon's back and lifts the Bulgarian up, moving up to sit on his knees with Simon on his lap.

Simon gasp loudly at the new angle, feeling him pressed against his prostate. "FUCK!" he cried out in pleasure, holding onto Max tightly shaking. "Ride Daddy" Max demanded, moving his hand down, wrapping it around his member. Simon let out a soft whine, but slowly started bouncing up and down, moaning softly. "Faster" Max growls, slapping his ass, making Simon jump before moving faster. "Ahhh~ L-Like this Daddy?" Simon moans out, slamming down hard, tightening even more. Max growls and started biting and sucking his neck, leaving marks in different areas.

Groaning, Simon was bouncing even faster, feeling himself getting even closer and started clawing at Max's back and tears of pleasure falling down. "DADDY! I-I'M GONNA...!" Simon yelled out and moans loudly, feeling Max thrusting up hard and pumping him at the same time. "AAAHH!!" Simon let out a last moan as he tightens around Max, cumming between them. Max groans, feeling him tightens up so much and bit down on his neck, breaking skin. "MM!!" he groans loudly, thrusting up and cumming inside the Bulgarian, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

A few minutes later, they slowly came down from their high, breathing heavily. Max started lifting Simon up, pulling out, which Simon let out a groan, whining a bit. "Shhh...." Max hushing him as he gently placed Simon on the bed and removing his corset and stockings before removing his own shirt and the rest of his pants, but putting his boxers back on. The younger let out a soft hum when Max grabbed some tissues and started cleaning Simon up, being gentle.

Finishing up, Max laid down beside Simon and pulled him close, spooning him. Simon squirms a bit getting as comfortable as he could before nuzzling against Max.

_'I should tease him more often'_ Simon thought as he slowly drifts off into sleep and the last thing he felt was warm lips pressed against his forehead.


	60. Kissing - Cranklez

Ever since they started dating, Jordan would find ways to steal kisses from Crainer.

Jordan would sneak up behind the Danish before hugging him from behind and kissing him.

He would be looking at his cell, bored and he would heard Crainer running up to him for a surprise hug and Jordan would wait until the Danish is close enough before swiftly turning around, catching Crainer and kissing him, making the Danish squeal in surprise.

Whenever they would hang out with friends, Jordan would pull Crainer into a sweet kiss whenever their friends are not looking or when they're alone.

Whenever they were relaxing at Jordan's house, they would be laying on Jordan's bed, with Crainer laying on his stomach and his face buried in the pillow and Jordan would be laying on top of Crainer, spooning him and the older male would randomly place lazy, loving kisses on the back of Crainer's neck and between his shoulder blades and the younger male would relax and hum a bit at every kiss.

And kisses that Crainer, secretly enjoys is when some random guy would start flirting with Crainer and Jordan with be seething in jealously and he would pull Crainer close and roughly kissed him, making Crainer moan loudly from the roughness before Jordan pulling away, leaving Crainer breathless and heavily blushing and the older male would glare at a random guy, which he would quickly leave them alone.

Despise having a favorite kiss, Crainer loves all the ways Jordan would kiss him.


	61. Possessive – CaptainCrundee

Ever since that movie night, both Ian and Jordan made it a game between them to see who can make Crainer blush more. It was a friendly fight between lovers, until one night at a party that someone was dared to flirt with Crainer.

Xxxxx

"G-Guys the g-game is about to start" Crainer stuttered and blushing a bit when he felt one hand on his thigh and the other hand on his lower back. Then he heard a low chuckle on his left, "Alright, we'll stop" Ian said, pulling his hand away from Crainer's back, but the hand on his thigh didn't pull away, "Doesn't mean I'll stop" Jordan said with a smirk, lightly squeezing a bit, which send shivers down Crainer's spine and blushing more.

After a few more minutes of teasing, they stopped and walked to the other groups of people to start the game. Both Ian and Jordan were slightly mad they they wouldn't be able to sit next to Crainer, but didn't show it.

The first few turns was funny to watch since almost everyone in the circle had chosen dare. But it soon turned bad when someone was dared to flirt with Crainer in front of both Ian and Jordan.

Xxxxxx

"So Sky, truth or dare?" Ty asked the butter-loving guy with an evil smirk, already having an idea for both truth and dare. Sky pretended to think before grinning, "Dare me!" he exclaimed, challenging Ty.

Ty simply smirks wider, "I dare you to flirt the person to your right" Ty dared him, which Ian and Jordan snapped their head to Sky, realizing who was sitting next to him. Sky simply smirks, feeling confident that he can do the dare, "I can do that" he said before turning to Crainer, placing his arm over his shoulder. The Danish jumped from the sudden contact and blushed a bit from the closeness, _'Oh no'_ he thought scared.

"Hey baby~ Your eyes shine as beautifully as the reflection of the full moon" Sky flirted, which made Crainer blush at the compliment and in turn made Ian and Jordan angry at the closeness of the two and jealously that Sky is making their cute boyfriend blush. "T-Thank you?" Crainer stuttered a bit, slightly looking at Ian and Jordan, worried that they might act out from jealously.

"Every time you enter a room, your smile always brightens the room" Sky kept flirting and slightly rubbed his finger against Crainer's jawline, making Crainer blush even more and shivering a bit.

"And also-" Sky was about to continue when Crainer was suddenly ripped away from his grip by Simon and before Sky could complain, he was roughly tackled down by two people. "HEY!!" Sky loudly exclaimed, trying to struggle before looking up to see who it was. "Ian! Jordan! What the hell man!?" Sky exclaimed, looking at them confused. Said men simply glared at him, shutting Sky up.

"Guys what the hell!?" Ty yelled out, slightly confused on why they reacted that way. They didn't answer, but Jordan simply growled at Sky and Ian got off of him and walked to Crainer, pulling him up and making the Danish yelp a bit. "We're heading home" Ian emotionless said and walking out with Jordan following him, leaving everyone in the room speechless of what they had witnessed.

Xxxxxx

"G-Guys...w-wait" Crainer breathlessly said, breathing heavily before being roughly kissed. One was in front of him, gripping his hair roughly and kissing him and the other was behind him, licking and biting his neck, leaving hickeys and moving his hands under Crainer's shirt.

Ian pulled away and leans towards Crainer's ear, growling a bit, "You're ours and no one is going to take you away from us" Ian lowly growled before lightly biting his ear, making Crainer moan loudly, gripping his shirt and Jordan pulled away from his neck and pulled his head back and kissing him.


	62. I'll Protect You - Favremysabre x 09sharkboy

**(Shark POV)**

_'There's too many'_ I thought as I quickly reloaded my gun. I looked over the huge crowd of zombies to see my friend, AK, killing a few more zombies, trying to get to me, but I knew that we'll both die if he keeps going.

"AK!" I shouted out as I climbed up a ladder, barely avoiding a zombie's hand. "GO GET HELP!" from the distance, I could see his body tense up at my suggestion and shook his head. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" he angrily shouted, shooting even more zombies, trying to get to me.

"WE'LL BOTH DIE IF WE RUN OUT OF BULLETS!" I reasoned with him, "WE'LL MEET UP BACK AT THE CDC!" I shouted before quickly shooting a zombie behind him. AK was standing there for a few second, worrying that he wouldn't listen, but he nodded and ran the other way, making me sigh in relief, happy that he's safe.

I tighten my grip on my gun, doing some quick parkour, from roof to roof to avoid the never ending zombies.

Xxxxxxxx

It was almost night time when I finally managed to escape the dead and slowly made my way down to the ground, grinding my teeth at the burning pain in my chest and legs. "Ngh" I grunts as I made a small jump and roughly landed on the ground.

_'The others must be worried'_ I thought, worried about the others and AK. I looked around and decided to find shelter for the night and started walking, holding my gun close to me.

**(An Hour later)**

"There..." I breathed out, seeing a small cottage and started jogging there, feeling my arms and leg heavy from exhaustion, but I pulled through.

As I was halfway to the cottage and in the split second, I heard rustling behind me then a loud bang and a second later, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my left shoulder. It took a few seconds to really register the pain before crying out, grabbing the back of my left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"FUCK!" I cried out in pain, tightly gripping my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding and feeling the warm blood slip through my fingers, staining the back of my shirt. I slowly shook my head to get rid of the pain enough to think and saw that I was on the ground with my gun a few feet away from me. Then I was shocked to see a dead body farther away.

_'I think he was the one who shot me'_ I thought, gritting my teeth as I tried to push myself off the ground when I thought of something. _'Who killed him?'_ I thought, slowly feeling scared and helpless without my gun.

But I felt my adrenaline quickly being replaced with extreme exhaustion and felt my arm slip out from under me, softly hitting the ground again, luckily not on my injured shoulder, and breathing heavy. I could feel my eye lids getting heavy, but I tried to fight against my exhaustion, knowing how dangerous being out at night was.

"N-No..." I weakly mutters, but the exhaustion won and felt myself passing out, but before I blacked out completely, I felt my body being lifted up and a whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

Xxxxxxx

As I was slowly coming to, I felt myself wrapped in something warm and my left shoulder numb. "Mm...." I let out a soft groan, squirming a bit before slowly opening my eyes.

"W-What....happened" I mutters to myself as I looked around. Looking at the wood wall, I figured out that I was in the same cottage that I found last night. Slowly sitting up, I looked down to see two blankets wrapped around me. "Wait....did someone change me?" I commented, blushing a bit.

I quickly looked up when I heard the door open and about to reach down for my gun when I stopped, remembering that I don't have it, making me feel slightly unsafe.

Looking up, I saw a man, slightly taller than me. _'He's cute'_ I thought, feeling my cheeks go warm before quickly shaking my head before slightly glaring at him. "Who are you" I demanded, trying to hide my uneasiness. I saw him turn his head to me and saw that he have bandages wrapped around his eyes, _'Is he blind?'_ I thought, not wanting to say it out loud and possibly offending the stranger.

"No need to be so rude" he told me in a playful tone before walking to me. _'How the hell could he navigate around'_ I thought slight confused and curious as he kneels down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me in a concern tone which I subconsciously reached up to my left shoulder, "I-I feel fine, thank you for asking" I answered him, feeling slightly graceful that a complete stranger like him would go out of his way to help me.

He smiles softly, "That's good" then he brought out an opened can, "Its not much, but you should eat something" he said as he handed the can to me. "T-Thank you...." I trailed off, not knowing his name, which he seems to understand the silence, "My name is Saber, I wish we would have met in under better condition" he introduced himself and ended at the sad tone.

I slowly nodding, seeing how he was a nice guy. "M-My name is Shark" I introduced myself, mentally cursing myself for stuttering.

Saber smiles happily, making me blush more at the innocence behind the smile. I guess there are good people in the world.


	63. Wearing each other's clothes - Derpkipz

_'Okay he's gone, now I can do this!'_ Derp happily thought as he quietly sneaks towards his lover's bedroom.

Derp is staying over at Husky's house for two weeks, because his older brother doesn't want Derp to be alone so the Mudkip offered the younger a place at his house, which he quickly accepted it.

Derp entered the bedroom and instantly walked towards the closet, opening it. After picking out an outfit, he placed it neatly on the bed and started stripping down to his boxers and got dressed up in the chosen clothing. Then he walked to the full body mirror. _'This feels very comfy'_ he thought as he slightly turned around, looking at himself.

Derp gripped the pants to keep it from falling and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs, but suddenly jumped when he saw a certain someone.

"You look cute" Husky commented with a smirk, leaning against the front door, arms crossed. "W-When did you get here!?" Derp squeaked in embarrassment, making the Mudkip chuckle. "A minute ago, the meeting was canceled and I came back.....I'm glad that I did" Husky explained as he pushed himself off the door and walking towards Derp and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close.

Derp started blushing when he lost grip of his pants and felt them starting to slip. "EEP!" he yelped and grabbed his pants against, stopping them. "You didn't put a belt on?" Husky asked as he looked down and saw that Derp forgot that. "S-Shut up" Derp squeaked out, blushing brightly.


	64. Pocky love - Derpkipz

It was a normal day and in one of the houses, there were two people in the living room, relaxing. One was a Mudkip and the other was a human. The human was intently watching the TV in front of him, while the Mudkip was laying down on the long sofa, scrolling through his phone while nibbling on the pocky stick he bought.

Husky promised Ian that he'll take care of his younger brother, Derp, while he and his husband, Crainer, are on their honeymoon. The Mudkip instantly agrees, wanting to help out an old friend and also secretly wanting to get closer to his crush.

Derp soon got bored of watching TV so he turned to look at the laying Mudkip. Then his eyes trailed up to the pocky stick in Husky's mouth then remembered something about them that Crainer told him. Tilting his head, Derp quietly stood up from his seat and moves towards Husky and innocently moved his leg over Husky's waist, sitting on his stomach. Quickly noticing the extra weight on his stomach, Husky moved his phone out of the way and started blushing, seeing Derp straddling his waist.

"W-What are you doing?" Husky asked the human as he took the pocky stick out of his mouth. Derp simply stares at the pocky before taking it away, which caused Husky to glare a bit at Derp, but didn't do anything. The human looked at the sweet treat for a few seconds before biting the other end before letting it go, holding it by his mouth and looked at Husky.

The Mudkip simply raised his eyebrow, wondering what he was going to do then started blushing when Derp slowly leans down, pressing his chest against Husky's, having his arms resting on his chest. "W-What are you doing?" Husky asked, stuttering a bit.

Derp didn't say anything because of the treat and simply leans towards, staring into Husky's eyes, making the Mudkip blushing more. A few seconds of staring at each other, Derp let out a whine of annoyance and leaned closer, pressing the other end of the treat against Husky's lips, which the Mudkip finally figured out what Derp wanted and gently bites down.

Then they started nibbling on the treat, slowly getting closer. Husky couldn't help, but stare deeply into Derp's eyes, noticing how bright his baby blue eyes were, completely different from Ian's eyes.

As they got closer and about to touch lips, the sweet treat suddenly broke, making Husky feel slightly angry at the treat. Derp simply blinks and pulls away, chewing on the treat. Husky growls under his breath and quickly chews on the treat before sitting up, placing his hands on Derp's hips, making the human blush a bit.

"F-Fish?" Derp shyly said, looking up at him confused. Husky felt his right eye twitch a bit from the nickname, but he didn't let that bother him and slowly leans in where their nose are touching. Derp started to feel nervous and his eyes started to slowly move at different directions from the nervousness. Husky saw his eyes changing and couldn't help but stare into his eyes, admiring the way it looked.

Quickly mustering up the courage, Husky leans in, gently pressing his lips against Derp's, closing his eyes. Derp silently gasp at the sudden gesture and feeling his cheeks and chest becoming warm, but couldn't help but like the gentle feeling Husky gave out and shakily placed his hands against the Mudkip's chest, shyly kissing back.

Husky smiles a bit, feeling him kissing back and gently pressed his right hand against Derp's cheek, kissing back.


	65. Love Through Time - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death, blood and slight sexual stuff

**First Life**

**Eight Years Old**

It was a few moments passed the break of dawn and lighting up the small village, when a small house, near the forest, the door opened up and a small boy excitedly ran out of the house and running towards the forest. A tall woman stood up the doorway, "Be careful out there Benjamin!" she called out worriedly. Benjamin heard his mother, but he didn't respond back, instead kept running towards the forest, entering.

Running through the familiar dirt path, Benjamin could feel the wind brush pass his hair and through his loose clothes, the soft dirt underneath his bare feet, the fresh air he's breathing in and the freedom. He never gets tired of the feeling that the forest gave him. Then his nose caught a scent of fresh water, showing that he made it to the small pond. He ran through the bushes and stopped, looking around.

It was a large meadow that wasn't tampered by the villagers. It have a small pond with clear water, so clear that shows different kind of small fishes, colorful flowers everywhere and a lone large tree that provided a shade from the sunlight.

Benjamin walked to the edge of the pond and sat down, rolled up his pants and dipped his legs in the water, lightly the cool feeling the water gave out and leans back, laying on the soft grass, looking up at the clear sky, relaxing. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he noticed that he closed his eyes and quickly opened it, seeing the sky changing to navy blue, signaling that the night is coming. "Oh no! I overslept!" he cried out in a panic and quickly sat up, pulling his legs out of the water and onto his feet. "Mother will be worried!" then he started to run back.

As he was running back, he suddenly stopped when he felt something wet underneath his left foot. Stopping, he looked down and lifted his left leg to see and simply blinks, seeing something red. "Mm?" he was confused and looked at his surrounding and saw more red stuff, seeming to be leading somewhere. Being the curious child he was, Benjamin started following the trail.

After following the trail, he saw that it leaded to a small cave, slightly off the dirt path. Standing at the opening, Benjamin looked inside, feeling a slight chill coming out from the cave, he also had a bad feeling but he quickly shook it off. "Hello" he called out, hearing his voice echoing a bit. He strained his ear, trying to pick up any sound then he suddenly picked up a low groan, _'Is someone inside?'_ he thought, curious and worried, then he started walking in

The cave inside was very dark and almost icy cold, making Benjamin shiver, feeling the stone underneath his bare feet and wraps his arms around himself, trying to stay warm. What he didn't know or saw that the rusty colored stains beside his feet, following it.

"H-Hello? I-Is anyone there?" he shakily called out, still moving forwards, but suddenly stopped when he heard heavy breathing. "Who's...there?" a low voice called out and Benjamin started hearing movement and the next thing he knew was that he was being held up against someone's chest and a firm yet gentle grip on his right arm. "A...child? Don't worry, I won't take much" Benjamin could barely register what the stranger said then he felt something sharp pierce through his skin, causing him to cry out in pain and started to struggle.

"It hurts!" he cried out, trying to pull his arm from the stranger's grip, but he couldn't and started feeling his body going weak, making him struggle less and less until he was limp, feeling his eye lids grow heavy. As he was slowly falling asleep, he felt something wet on his wrist.

Xxxxxxx

Benjamin slowly woke up to feeling the cold wind brushing against him, making him shake and slowly open his eyes. Slowly blinking the sleep away, he slowly sat up and looked around, seeing that he was back on the dirt path, near the village. "Mother!" he cried out, remembering and quickly got to his feet and running to his house.

He ran up to the door and ran inside, "Mother! I'm here!" he called out then heard frantic footsteps and felt himself being picked up and being held against something warm and soft. "Oh Benjamin! Where were you!?" his mother cried out before placing him down and looking over him for any injuries. He simply lets her, feeling guilty for making her worry. "I-I'm sorry mother, I slept in and lost track of time" he sadly told her. The mother finished checking and placed her hands on both of his cheeks, "Mm.....I'm glad that you are alright Benjamin" she told him with a smile and kissed his forehead, making him smile. "Now it is getting late, so go take a bath then get ready for bed" she told him as she stood up, gently patting his back. He quickly nodded and ran upstairs to get ready.

Xxxxxxxx

It been two days since the encounter and Benjamin was very curious about the odd stranger he met, but hasn't been able to muster up the courage to go back to the place, until now.

After letting his mother know, he was running along the same dirt path towards the meadows. As he was running, his mind slowly wander back to the stranger, wonder who he was and even though the stranger hurt him, he didn't want to blame him for what had happened.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he found himself standing at the edge of the meadows. He blinks a bit, looking ahead to see someone sitting on the edge of the pond, facing away from him. "Huh" he was confused at the strange man, never seen him before and started walking towards him, feeling slightly curious. When he got close, he suddenly jumped back in surprise when the strange man suddenly looked back, facing him.

Benjamin felt his heart skip a beat when he took in the strange man's appearance. The strange man was very pale, but more of a healthy kind of pale and navy blue eyes. His brown hair was up in a low rat tail and have a beginning of a stubble going down his jawline.

He could feel his cheeks becoming warm as he unconsciously admires his face, but he was snapped out of it when the stranger moves around to now sitting, facing him. "Hello child" the man greeted him in a smooth voice. Feeling shy, Benjamin looked down, gripping the straps of his overalls, avoiding his eyes, "H-Hello sir" he shyly greeted back, making the stranger slightly smile. "No need to be nervous child, I won't hurt you" he told the child, reassuring him.

"Although....I would like to apologize for taking your blood without permission, I only took enough to heal myself to move" the stranger started saying when Benjamin felt a sharp pain in his head, suddenly remembering the pain in his right arm, causing him to grip it tightly, looking up to the man. "W-What..." Benjamin stuttered, slightly confused and scared, then he flinched when the man reached out and gently grabbed his right arm, turning his arm around, his palms facing upward.

"Yes, but I used my saliva to heal the bite mark" he explained to the child, which during the explanation, Benjamin was using his left hand to rub his arm, trying to feel the said bite mark, but couldn't feel anything. "Whoa....." he breathed out with a small smile slowly appeared on his face.

After explaining it, they started introducing themselves and they simply enjoyed each other's companies. The stranger, now named Ian, was slightly relaxing, but was on guard, watching over Benjamin, whom was sitting beside him, creating a flower crown, blissfully unaware of the world around him. He doesn't know why, but he feel protective of the small child.

_'It is not like a father-son relationship....it felt more deeper than that'_ Ian thought as he tried to figure out the feeling in his chest when he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something placed on his head, which he looked back to the child and saw him smiling while having a flower crown on his head. "I made one for you" Benjamin happily said with a smile. Ian simply blinked before giving the child a small smile, "Thank you" Ian thanked him.

Xxxxxxxx

As the days turned into years and during the years, Benjamin had been visiting Ian ever since that faithful day. Also during the visits, Ian watched Benjamin growing up into a beautiful young man. Also Ian was the person Benjamin would go to for many problems that was happening. Ian remembered all the problems that the small child told him, from older children picking on him to his mother slowly dying from a sickness to his father ignoring him.

Also after the first few visits, Ian finally confessed to Benjamin that he was a vampire and the reaction wasn't what Ian expected. Benjamin was confused at first, but after a quick explanation, the child thought it was amazing and wasn't afraid of Ian, which he was very graceful.

Until one day when Benjamin was fifteen years old, something happened.

Xxxxxxxx

For the first time since the first visit, Benjamin felt butterflies in his stomach as he was getting closer to the meadows. Before stepping in, he took a deep breath, slowly calming himself before stepping him which he suddenly felt breathless at the scene before him.

He saw his friend, Ian, sitting on the edge of the pond and the soft sunlight shining on him, making him slightly glow.

_'Like an angel'_ Benjamin thought, lightly blushing at the thought before softly shaking his head before walking towards his friend.

Hearing his soft footsteps, Ian looked back and smiled, seeing his human here and quickly stood up before pulled Benjamin into a hug as soon as he was close and let out a soft purr when the human hugged back. The hug lasted for a minute before they pulled away and both sat back down, which Ian quickly notice Benjamin sitting close to him and with a light blush on his cheeks, he could also hear his heart beating fast.

Ian wanted to ask him what was wrong, but decided against it, letting Benjamin say on his own pace. His patience was rewarded when he felt the human move a bit and felt him place his head against his shoulder. "I-If I tell you something, w-will you hate me Ian?" Benjamin asked in a soft tone, relaxing against Ian. The vampire blinked in confusion and looked down at him, "Benjamin, you know that I will never hate you" Ian answered in a firm tone which made the human feel secure.

After thinking for a split second, Benjamin suddenly leans up and pressed his soft lips against Ian's cheeks, eyes clench shut with his face bright red. Ian felt his whole body tense up from the sudden action, but he slowly relaxed, letting out a soft purr. The human quickly pulled away and looked down, covering his face and feeling embarrassed. "I-I'm so sorry Ian" he quickly started apologizing to the vampire.

But he was cut off when he felt a cold hand under his chin, lifting his head up, another cold hand pulling his own hands away from his face and cold lips pressed against his own lips. Benjamin's eyes snapped out in surprise to see Ian with his eyes closed, gently kissing him for a few seconds before pulling away, opening his eyes and giving a soft smile at the human.

"Do not be sorry for expressing your feelings Benjamin....I love you too" Ian softly told him before wrapping his arm around his waist and holds him close. Benjamin let out a happy hum and happily leans against Ian's side, feeling safe.

Xxxxxx

After that faithful day, they gotten even closer, but Ian didn't do anything other than giving Benjamin light kisses, wanting to wait until he was eighteen which Benjamin agreed to it.

For the first time in his immortal life, Ian had finally felt happy to find someone to love.

But some good things had to come to an end.

Xxxxxx

_'Where is he?'_ Ian thought as he was waiting for his love to come by. Normally Benjamin would have arrived early in the morning and it was now the afternoon, making Ian more worry. Another hour had gone by and Ian for tired of waiting and decided to head to the village, worried for Benjamin.

Xxxxxx

When he made it to the village, Ian quickly hid in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. Something about his surrounding made him slightly unnerved. Everywhere was strangely void of people, but he could faintly hear shouting towards the center of the village so he quickly moved towards it.

As he got closer, the shouting quickly grew louder and could hear the anger in the shout, making Ian more worried. Quickly seeing the crowd, he moved to the top of a house to look over the people and suddenly felt his whole body go rigid.

At the center of the large crowd of people, there was his lovely mate, Benjamin tied up to a fence with planks of wood surrounding him. In front of him was a man holding a torch and an evil smirk on his face.

Ian let out a low growl and was about to go save his love when he stiffens when Benjamin looked up, locking eyes with Ian's. The vampire could see the intense feeling of love in his eyes and saw Benjamin mouth something to him which made Ian feel great agony within.

**_'Don't move, I love you'_ **

After that moment, The man lowered the torch onto the plank, which quickly ignited, quickly creating fire around and on Benjamin. As soon as the fire licked his skin, Benjamin let out an ear piercing scream and started struggling against his bind as the crowd quickly cheered on, yelling things like 'demon whore' 'monster' 'burn devil' and more while the man whom did the deed simply stepped back with the same smirk on his face.

Ian felt his whole world fall apart as he saw Benjamin slowly being burned alive and after hearing the screams from him and the yells from the crowd, he felt something snapped within himself and let out a primal snarl and let his instinct take control and charged at the crowd with an intent to kill.

Soon enough the cheers quickly turned into cries of fear and pain and the ground was quickly painted in red as Ian brutally killed every single villager, not sparing anyone.

After killing the last villager, he turned to the person whom set the fire and darkly smirks, seeing the man badly shaking with a look of terror in his face. Chuckling, Ian slowly moved towards him, like a predator toying with his prey. "P-Please s-s-spare me!" the man cried out, begging for his life, which made Ian snorted out disgusted by the man. Letting out a primal growl, Ian quickly pinned the man against the wall, causing him to cry out in pain and Ian sank his teeth into his neck, feeding on him.

The man was struggling against Ian's grip but after a few seconds, his movement slowly moved into a halt before becoming limp, letting out his last breath.

After draining the man, Ian pulled away, dropping the cooling body and stood up, blood dripping out from the corner of his mouth down to his neck, staining the front of his shirt. After his rage fully disappeared from his body, he started feeling anguish go through his body as he turned to the mostly burned body. He slowly moved towards it and started untying the body, feel tears gather in his eyes, but will never fall down.

"I-I am so sorry for not rescuing you, my love" Ian softly cried out as he felt the cooling body close to his chest, sobbing.

For the rest of the day, Ian had spent his day holding Benjamin close to him while letting out anguish cries.

Xxxxxx

**Second Life**

**Twenty Years Old**

_'I feel that like everything will be alright'_ a young man thought as he was leaning against the rails of a ship that he was on, seeing the pier getting closer.

Ever since he came out as homosexual to his family, the only people that reacted badly to the news was his father and elder brother. Talking soon turned into shouting which soon resulted with his father backhanding him, saying that he's been disowned and demanded for him to leave the place within an hour.

As he was finishing packing up what he needed and about to grab the money he saved up over the years, he heard soft footsteps at the doorway which he looked back to see his younger sister and his mother, looking sad. His sister, Thea, simply walked towards him and pulled him into a hug, saying that she'll miss him and was happy for him, making Benjamin tear up at her acceptance and hugged her back. Their mother was standing at the doorway, watching the tearful hug with her own tears before walking towards them with a small bag in her arms.

After they pulled away, Benjamin turned to his mother and looked at the bag in confusion and became more confused when his mother simply handed the bag to him, saying that in the bag was enough money to start a new life. Looking shocked Benjamin looked at his mother before quickly hugging her, appreciating her kind gestures.

Xxxxxxx

As soon as the ship was by the pier, Benjamin picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder and started to leave the ship with the other people that was on board.

After getting off, Benjamin started walking through the town, looking around in awe. The town looked bigger and cleaner than back home and he's already loving the place. Also the town folks was very nice, nicer than back home. He just need to find a place to call home.

As he was taking in the site, he suddenly ran into someone and fell backwards onto the ground with a yelp. Feeling the gravel ground scrapping against his elbows and hands, he looked up to see a tall man with messy brown hair that is up in a low rat tail with sickly pale skin and dark bruises under his dark blue eyes.

The man simply stared down at Benjamin with blank eyes before holding out his hand. Benjamin lightly blushed before reaching up, taking his offered hand and was lifted up and lightly bumped against the stranger's chest, making Benjamin blush even more and was slightly confused to hear the man inhale sharply.

"I-I'm sorry" Benjamin squeaked out and pulled away before picking up his bag. The man didn't say anything and simply walked passed him, their hands slightly brushed against each other, but that single touch had sent small shock-waves throughout Benjamin body, making him slightly shiver and looked back and the retreating figure.

Xxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since Benjamin had found a place and settled in nicely. After getting everything settled in and packed, Benjamin decided to take a scroll around the town.

_'This is really nice'_ he thought as he stopped by at a park, seeing parents and children having fun. He walked in the park, enjoying the light breeze and the soft warmth from the sunlight. He looked around and saw a lone bench sitting underneath a large tree, providing shade from the sunlight, so he walked towards it and sat down, relaxing. He leaned back against the bench, watching the scene before him, thinking about his new life so far.

During his stay, he had received letters from his mother and younger sister, which was nice because he missed them. He didn't cared for his father and elder brother anymore after they strongly expressed their opinion about him.

As he was enjoying the breeze, he barely heard quiet footsteps walking up to the bench he was sitting in and someone sitting down beside him, causing him to look to his right, seeing that it was the same man he ran into on the first day.

Looking closely, he saw that his pale skin doesn't look so sickly anymore which he was secretly glad and the bags under his eyes was faded away. Also there's more emotion in his eyes.

_'He looks better now'_ Benjamin thought as he was looking at the stranger before jumping when the stranger turned to him, meeting his eyes.

For some reason, Benjamin felt like he knew the man before him, but didn't know why and felt his chest hurting a bit.

He quickly cleared his throat before giving him a nice smile. "Hello again" he greeted the stranger which he smiled back, nodding in response. "Not much of a talker" Benjamin added with a smile which the stranger nodded.

So after that, Benjamin started to talk for the both of them, with him talking and the stranger simply listening to him, making him feel warmth in his chest. They slowly lost track of the time and before they realize it, it was close to nighttime with only them at the park.

Benjamin stopped talking, seeing that it was dark and lightly blushed, "T-Thanks for keeping me company...um, my name is Benjamin" he said, introducing himself as he held out his hand. The stranger gave him a small smile before reaching out, taking hold of his hand, shaking it. "My name is Ian" the stranger finally said, introducing himself before pulling away and standing up. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Ian softly asked, making Benjamin blush more before slowly nodding, "Y-Yes please" he answer and stood up as well.

Xxxxxx

Ever since they met for the second time, Ian and Benjamin had been getting closer than before, enjoying each other's company.

For Benjamin, he couldn't help but feel like he knew Ian from somewhere, but didn't know where. He also felt strangely comfortable around his presence, almost like a close friend or lover.

For Ian, he was extremely happy to find his lover once again and was forever graceful for any Divine for giving him a second chance. He is also finding himself falling more in love with Benjamin.

Weeks soon turned into month and they are closer than ever, even when Benjamin had developed a huge crush on Ian, but he never had the courage to push pass the friendship he have with Ian in fear of scaring him away.

Then one night changed the relationship between them.

Xxxxxx

It was towards the evening, turning into nighttime as Ian was carrying Benjamin back to his place.

Earlier that day, Ian wanted to take Benjamin to a bar for the two to have fun and to take him out to eat, which Benjamin really enjoyed it until Benjamin tried out his first alcoholic drink, and since it was his first drink, he was very light so after the first drink, he was very tipsy and after his second drink, he was very drunk so Ian gently stopped him from taking another drink, picked him up, bridal style and walked out of the bar, intending of taking him back home safely.

The only sound that was heard was Ian's footsteps and Benjamin's giggles and slurs talking.

Quickly made it to the house, Ian arranged his grip on his human before reaching out and opening the door before walking inside, closing the door behind. Ian looked around, liking the way it looked and felt. _'Felt like home'_ Ian thought as he walked to the bedroom, walking in and gently placed Benjamin on the bed before removing his shoes and jacket, getting him comfortable.

Benjamin was strangely quiet, simply staring at Ian with an uncertain glint in his eyes. After Ian got him comfortable, he started to pull away when he suddenly felt the human grab the front of his shirt, stopping him. Confused, he looked down at him and inhaled sharply when he saw Benjamin near him, almost kissing him.

There was silence between them and neither of them pulled away before Benjamin started leaning back onto the bed while pulling Ian over him. The vampire didn't pull away, simply letting the human take control for the night. Then Ian started to panic when he saw Benjamin slowly tearing up and reached up, placing his hand against his cheek.

"Please don't cry my love" Ian whispers to him, sounding concern. Benjamin sniffed a bit, reaching up, wiping the tears away. "I-I'm sorry....I just l-love you so much it hurts" Benjamin stuttered up, hiccuping a few times, shocking Ian from the confession before slowly smiling and leans down, gently kissing him.

It was a innocent kiss between them and after a few seconds, Benjamin decided to take it farther by moving his left arm, wrapping it around Ian's neck while his right hand slowly moved under his shirt. Ian didn't bother moving, wanting to let him move at his own pace.

Xxxxxx

**Next Morning**

Benjamin slowly woke up to the soft sunlight brushing against his bare back and face, forcing him to wake up. Then he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and between his legs, letting out a groan. _'Ugh, what happened?'_ Benjamin thought to himself as he opened his eyes to found himself laying on his stomach while hugging his pillow close to his chest and the blanket resting on his mid-back.

Blinking the sleep away, he tried to remember what had happened yesterday. _'Ian and I met up earlier in the day and Ian wanted to take me for lunch and I agreed and later that day...'_ Benjamin started thinking before trailing off, remembering that he had a drink and everything started becoming hazy, but he could faintly remember Ian taking him back him and after that he started to blush. _'I told him how I felt and he returned those feelings and...w-we made love'_ he thought, feeling his cheeks burning up more.

Then he looked to his side to see an empty space which he got confused, wondering where Ian was and before he could assume the worst, his eye caught site of a neatly folded paper on top of the pillow which he reached out, picking it up before opening it, reading what it said.

_'Dear Benjamin_

_I am sorry for leaving you alone, but I have some business to attend to. I didn't want to wake you so I simply wrote this letter for you to see when you wake up. Also I will return later._

_Love_

_Ian'_

The letter left a soft smile on his face, _'At least he didn't abandoned me'_ Benjamin thought as he refolded the letter and placed it on his side desk and laid back down on the pillow, slowly going back to sleep.

Xxxxxxx

The day was slowly turning towards the evening as Ian walked out of a shop holding a bouquet of flowers. The flowers that he picked are Forget-me-not, Myrtle, red and white Roses, Violets, small Sunflowers, Marguerite Daisy and hundred-leaved Roses. The flowers were all wrapped in a pure white clothe and an emerald green ribbon holding it together.

_'I hope he will like it'_ Ian thought with a smile before heading towards Benjamin's place.

Xxxxxx

As he turned the corner, he suddenly smelled something out of place. Focusing more, the scent was a bit of metallic smell, which was disturbingly familiar to Ian and he finally tensed up, finding out where the scent was coming from along with another unfamiliar scent, making Ian growl and ran towards it, dropping the bouquet of flowers on the way.

Getting closer to the lone house, he saw that the door was broken in and felt the feeling of dread go through him. _'Not again'_ Ian started panicking and ran inside, towards Benjamin's room before stopping, feeling everything had stopped.

On the bed, there was Benjamin laying flat on his back with deadly pale skin and blank pale green eyes staring up at the ceiling. On his chest, there was a knife stabbed into where his heart was with drying blood dripped from the wound, down to the sheets, staining it.

Ian felt strong feelings of hopelessness and despair, feeling the sense of a deja-vu. Feeling himself shaking, Ian slowly walked towards the bed and shakily reaching forwards, softly grabbing his hand. "N-No...p-please wake up Benjamin" Ian begged as he kneel on the back, shaking cradling his head while sobbing. But no matter how much Ian begged and plead, he knew that his love won't wake up.

His loud sobs slowly quiets down to whimpers, cradling Benjamin close to his chest. Then he slowly felt rage within his chest, causing him to loose his instincts while his eyes turning black. Remember another scent, Ian quickly took in the scent and after remembering it, he gently placed the cooling body back down on the bed and moved the sheets over him before leaving to find his murderer.

Xxxxx

It was the dead of night as a lone person was walking down the streets, heading towards the pier, minding his own business, but he didn't realize that he was being stalked.

Within the shadows, Ian was watching the man, waiting for the right moment to strike. After a while, Ian had managed to find the man alone, so he moved towards the man, like a predator. As the man was walking pass an alleyway, Ian quickly ran passed behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt and roughly pulled him into the alleyway, causing the man to yelp from surprise and started to struggle against Ian's grip.

Ian let out a primal growl and harshly threw the man against the wall, smirking when he heard a crack. The man yelled out in pain, feeling his right shoulder break from the landing. The man fell to the ground, gripping his injured shoulder, looking up at Ian with a fearful expression, "Who are you!" he demanded, trying not to show fear, but Ian still heard it, making him grin. The vampire, quickly moved towards the man, gripped his neck and lifted him up and pinning him against the wall, still grinning. Letting out a dark chuckle, Ian started tightening his grip, enjoying the way the man started squirming and gasping for air.

"S-Stop!" he cried out as he was clawing at Ian's hand, trying to make him loosen his grip, but it did the opposite affect. Let out a low growl, Ian glared at him, "Did you stop when my sweet Benjamin was begging for his life" Ian growled out which he saw a flash of recognition in his eyes and slowly sneers, "That disgrace doesn't deserve it" he growled, forgetting that his life was in stake.

Ian growled in anger before lifting the man up and slammed him against the wall again, hearing a loud crack when his head hit the wall hard. "Then you don't deserve to live" Ian growled before leaning down, roughly biting his neck, breaking the skin and started drinking his blood. He could feel the man struggling, trying to escape and his struggle became weaker and weaker before becoming limp, his heartbeat stopping.

Ian finished and pulled away, throwing the man to the side, eyes still black. He stood there for a minute before his eyes slowly turned back to normal with tears gathering in his eyes, feeling the anguish in his chest.

"N-Not again....so weak" Ian softly cried out, leaning against the wall, punching it in anger, angry at himself for not being able to save his love once again.

Xxxxxx

**Third Life**

_'When will he arrive'_ Ian thought as he looked at his watch while leaning against the wall.

For Ian, it had been nearly two centuries since he once again lost his love, nearly shattering his heart. A few years since it happened, Ian soon gave up, wanting to be with his love so he started starving himself and as he was about to success, he was visited by someone he never thought he would.

**(Flashback)**

_He could feel the intense pain in his throat and stomach and weakly smiles, knowing that he's one step closer to his love._

_He had isolated himself from civilization, isolating himself in a small cave he found so no humans would find him._

_Ian swallowed whatever saliva he had as he was laying on the cold hard ground, staring up at the ceiling of the cave, slowly waiting for his demise. He also forced himself to leave his thoughts blank for not wanting to cause himself more pain from the memories. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, so he closed his eyes, fully embracing his death, but before he blacked out, he could faintly hear someone entering the cave he was in._

**_(Few Hours Later)_ **

_Ian could feel himself slowly regaining conscious and a strange taste on the back of his throat. He swallowed the after taste and tensed up, instantly knowing the taste and opened his eyes to find himself somewhere else. Blinking in confusion, Ian weakly pushed himself up into sitting positions, looking around. He saw that he was a worn-out house and he was laying on an old mattress. Then his nose caught a scent of blood and turned towards it to see a bowl of blood which made him loose his instincts for a second and before he realize it, he was greedily drinking the blood from the bowl, feeling the pain in his throat and stomach slowly died down a bit._

_After drinking the whole thing in one go, Ian pulled the bowl away panting hard with leftover blood dripping form the corner of his mouth. "Who...helped me?" Ian asked himself after he regained his breathing._

"That would be me"

_Ian tensed up, hearing an unknown voice and looked towards the direction to see a man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed._

_"Who are you" Ian asked, almost demanded, slightly angry at him for denying him death. The man simply opened his eyes looking at him, causing Ian to let out a gasp, seeing his glowing white eyes. "Y-You're Herobrine" Ian called out, before becoming angry and with what strength he got, charged at the demi-god, wrapping his hands around his neck. Herobrine didn't react to his actions and simply gripped Ian's forearms, but not pushing him away._

_"WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! WHY! BRING HIM BACK! BRING....Him..back..." Ian started shouting at him in anger before slowly breaking down, leaning against his shoulder, sobbing._

_Herobrine simply let him vent out his anger with a stony expression and as Ian was sobbing, he simply patted his back, comforting him while closing his eyes. "W-Why can you just l-lei me die?" Ian asked in a broken tone, making the demi-god sigh out sadly._

_"He wouldn't want you to die" he simply told Ian. "I also convinced Notch to give you one last chance" he started telling him, making Ian confused and pulls away. "W-What do you mean?" he asked, feeling slightly hopeful. Herobrine gave a soft smile, " I think you know...and you will know that you found him" he said before leaving the house, leaving Ian to his thoughts._

_"O-One last chance...." Ian trailed off, feeling hopeful for once._

**(End Flashback)**

Ian let out a tired sigh and rubbed his face a bit.

Then he heard the sound of a teleportation and turned to the sound, about to say something but suddenly tensed up in shock of who it was.

"Sorry bro, I had to do something first"

Xxxxxx

Ever since Ian found his love again, he have been getting as close as he could with Benjamin, now nick named Crainer, without scaring him away. Seeing how innocent Crainer was when Ian first met him, he became protective of his human.

While the two are getting closer, some of Ian's human friends had started to notice the closeness between the two and had started teasing Ian about their shipping name that they came up with. When he heard of it, Ian would sometimes growl at them whenever they started teasing him, mostly Sky, Mitch and Jerome playfully tease him about it.

Even though it was playful teasing, Ian couldn't help but like the way the shipping name was.

Xxxxxxx

"You cheated!" Crainer cried out as he was looking down at the cards he had.

Ian simply smirks at him, "I didn't cheat, you are just bad" he said with a laugh.

Ian and Crainer were at Ian's house and the vampire decided to teach Crainer how to play blackjack and Crainer lost for the fourth time in the row. The Danish let out a huff and crossed his arms and pouting, annoyed which Ian chuckles at the pure innocence before taking all the cards and started shuffling them again.

"Cheer up Crainer, you'll get better" Ian said, trying to cheer him up which it kinda worked. Crainer slowly stops pouting, replacing it with a soft smile, but looked away to hide it. "W-Whatever" Crainer said with a light blush on his cheeks. Ian smiled before starting to hands him the cards.

As they started to play, Ian's communicator went off, making both of them jump before Ian reached out, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ian, Sky wanted to have a meeting" he heard Jason telling him.

"Alright, I'll be over soon" Ian answered before hanging up before standing up. "Crainer, I need to leave for a meeting, so just make yourself a home here" Ian told the Danish before unconsciously kissed his forehead before leaving.

Crainer was blushing bright red when he felt Ian's lips against his forehead. _'That felt nice'_ he thought, still blushing and slightly wishing for more kisses from the future.

Xxxxx

Ian could slowly feel himself getting restless, but forced himself to sit still.

He knew that the meetings were important, but he couldn't help but wish for it to be over so he could return to Crainer, whom is probably bored.

As the meeting was going to end, there was a massive tremor, causing the items around the room fall down. "What the" Husky cried out in surprise and the door swung open, revealing one of the recruits. "Commander! The squids are attacking!" he cried out and Sky instantly took action, running outside with the others members following him.

Xxxxxx

Crainer let out a loud groan and he was laying on the couch, bored.

It had been hours since Ian left and he haven't came back and Crainer was very bored. For some reason, Crainer couldn't shake the feeling that someone bad will happen and he never ignores it, so he got off the couch, puts his shoes on and ran out, towards the Sky base.

Xxxxx

As Crainer was getting closer, he stopped, hearing something like metal hitting each other and yelling. _'What's going on'_ Crainer asked himself, feeling slightly nervous, but pushed it down and kept walking forwards. He moved between the tall trees, looking ahead and suddenly tensed up at the scene before him.

_'Oh no!'_ Crainer started panicking. It was a battle between the humans and squids and Crainer was slightly glad that there were no death on the human side, but was still worried. _'Where's Ian!'_ he thought as he quickly looked around, hoping to find his friend and secret crush. Before he could assume the worst and panic, his eye caught sight of someone. _'There!'_ he felt happy that he saw Ian alright and fighting strong.

Then he saw someone pointing the bow with three arrows at Ian, about to shoot. _'No!'_ Crainer panicked and before he knew it, he was running towards Ian at full sprint.

Xxxxxx

Ian could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout his body as he took down the squids left and right. He could hear his friends handling their own battles as well as the other recruits. He could also hear bodies hitting the ground, but knew that it was from the squids.

As he was fighting against an unnaturally strong squid, quickly taking it down, he heard someone releasing the bow behind and someone yelling out, which made him tense up in fear, realizing who it was. In a split second, Ian turned around, hoping to save him but then felt something warm splatter against his face and chest and inhaled sharply.

The person in front of him was Crainer and he took the hit for Ian. The arrows landed in the right side of his chest, his stomach and his mid-thigh.

Ian could feel his whole world slow down and the background sounds became dim as he watched Crainer sway a bit before slowly falling backwards. The squid ahead simply reached back to grab more arrows, but before he could shoot, Ian was instantly in front of him and harshly swung the sword at his neck, sinking it in deep into his neck, almost decapitating him.

The squid choked out a gurgle before falling backwards and Ian quickly ran back to Crainer, gently picking him up, _'No No No, not again!'_ Ian panicked as he ran back to the base with Crainer in his arms, slowly bleeding out. He could feel a hand weakly griping his shirt as he ran down to the basement, knowing what he had to do to save Crainer. "I-It hurts" Crainer weakly cried out with tears going down his cheeks which broke Ian's heart.

Once inside, Ian kneels down, placing Crainer flat on the ground. "Okay okay...I'm going to remove the arrows, Crainer.....I'll save you" Ian softly said, hoping to reassure him. Crainer gave Ian a weak smile, "I-I trust you Ian....I love you" Crainer slowly trailed off, passing out from the pain. Ian felt happiness for a few second, knowing that his feelings were returned before becoming determined to save him more and quickly went to work.

The first thing Ian did was removing the arrows, he did it as painless as possible, but he felt the stabbing pain whenever Crainer flinched and whimpers in his sleep. Then he picked Crainer up, placing him on his lap, revealing his neck before taking a deep breath, slowly calming down. "I can do this" Ian mutters to himself before leaning down, gently biting into Crainer's neck, drinking huge gulps of blood.

After taking enough that he could barely hear Crainer's heartbeat, Ian pulled away with a bit of blood dripping down and raised his own wrist up to his mouth and sank his teeth into his inner wrist hard enough for the blood to flow out freely before gently lifting Crainer's head up and moved his bleeding wrist towards his mouth. "Come on Crainer" Ian mutters, forcing his own wrist pressing against his lips, letting the blood flowing inside and Ian started massaging his neck, forcing him to swallow it.

A few minutes later, Ian pulled his wrist back, holding Crainer close and looked down before inhale sharply, seeing the wounds slowly starting healing. _'Its working'_ he thought happily, holding the sleeping Danish close, waiting for him to wake up.

Xxxxxx

**(Two Days Later)**

Ian was leaning against the wall, asleep while holding Crainer close.

After the battle was over, the others found out about what had happened and wanted to check up on Ian, but as they tried to enter the room, Ian would simply growl or snarl at them to leave. The others wanted to keep pushing in, worried for Ian and Crainer until Seto calmed them down, pointing out the dangers of messing with an overprotective vampire and their mate, which Jerome understood it perfectly and simply walked away, pulling Mitch along which the other slowly follows their example, not wanting to mess with Ian in his state.

Ian was dreaming about the first time they met and all the special moments. Surprisingly, Crainer was in a deep sleep, slowly regaining the memories of his first and second life.

As he was finished watching the last few moments, Crainer started stirring a bit, slowly waking up. The few things Crainer had noticed was the low burn on the back of his neck and his hearing and smell was stronger than before. Another thing was that he was leaning against something warm and soft so he leans closer to the warmth, yawning a bit before opening his eyes.

"Huh..." Crainer was confused. He knew that he doesn't have the best vision, just good enough where he doesn't need glasses. He smacked his lips together and slowly sat up, looking around and trying to remember the last thing he did. From all the memories from the first and second life left him a bit disorient for a few seconds.

Ian slowly started waking up when he felt movement on his lap, making him groan out before yawning a bit. Hearing the groan, Crainer quickly shook his head and turns to it to see Ian waking up. Then he started tearing up, remembering that Ian saved his life and moved against Ian, wrapping his arms around his neck and started sobbing, thanking him. Ian was snapped awake, seeing Crainer awake and alive. "Crainer!" Ian cried out, wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him back, happy that it worked.

They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, mostly because they didn't want to let go in fear of it being just a dream, but Ian slowly pulled away first, placing his hands on his cheeks. Crainer stared back while placing his hands over Ian's hands, lightly gripping it, "T-Thank you Ian...." the Danish said, tearing up a bit in happiness. Ian gently smiled and leans close, "I didn't want you to die....I don't think I'll survive this time" Ian confessed to him, his voice cracking a bit, making Crainer feel warm inside, remembering all the good memories they had and slowly leans in close, their lips almost touching.

Ian decided to close the gap and leans in, pressing his lips against his, both of them feeling the spark.


	66. Love Through Time (Bad Ending) - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Character Death

Ian could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout his body as he took down the squids left and right. He could hear his friends handling their own battles as well as the other recruits. He could also hear bodies hitting the ground, but knew that it was from the squids.

As he was fighting against an unnaturally strong squid, quickly taking it down, he heard someone releasing the bow behind and someone yelling out, which made him tense up in fear, realizing who it was. In a split second, Ian turned around, hoping to save him but then felt something warm splatter against his face and chest and inhaled sharply.

The person in front of him was Crainer and he took the hit for Ian. The arrows landed in the right side of his chest, his stomach and his mid-thigh.

Ian could feel his whole world slow down and the background sounds became dim as he watched Crainer sway a bit before slowly falling backwards. The squid ahead simply reached back to grab more arrows, but before he could shoot, Ian was instantly in front of him and harshly swung the sword at his neck, sinking it in deep into his neck, almost decapitating him.

The squid choked out a gurgle before falling backwards and Ian quickly ran back to Crainer, gently picking him up, _'No No No, not again!'_ Ian panicked as he ran back to the base with Crainer in his arms, slowly bleeding out. He could feel a hand weakly griping his shirt as he ran down to the basement, knowing what he had to do to save Crainer. "I-It hurts" Crainer weakly cried out with tears going down his cheeks which broke Ian's heart.

Once inside, Ian kneels down, placing Crainer flat on the ground. "Okay okay...I'm going to remove the arrows, Crainer.....I'll save you" Ian softly said, hoping to reassure him. Crainer gave Ian a weak smile, "I-I trust you Ian....I love you" Crainer slowly trailed off, passing out from the pain. Ian felt happiness for a few second, knowing that his feelings were returned before becoming determined to save him more and quickly went to work.

But throughout the process, Ian's hands kept shaking and no matter what he did, Ian couldn't stop it and it cost him.

As he was working on removing one of the arrows, his hands slipped and caused the arrow to sink in deeper, causing more damage and more blood flowing out, making Ian panic. "No no no no" he started stuttering out, trying to stop the blood flow the best he can and he could hear Crainer's heart beating slower and slower.

Ian inhaled sharply when he heard the heart beat one last time before silence, sending dread throughout his body. "N-No...." Ian softly said, feeling his whole world crashing down once away lost his love. "I-I wasn't fast enough...." he could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes as he shakily picked Crainer up, holding him close as he moved back against the wall, sitting down.

Ian felt so empty, realizing that he lost his chance that was given to him.

Xxxxxx

It been a few hours and Ian haven't moved from his spot, still holding Crainer close. He felt completely numb and have been silently wishing for it to be a dream, but knew that it was a lie. As he was blankly staring at the wall, he suddenly thought of something and slowly let out an empty smile.

_'I'll be with you soon'_

Xxxxxx

It been a few hours since the battle ended and the commanders were inside, making sure everyone was alive and okay. During the check up, Ty quickly pointed out about Ian's disappearance, making everyone worried and started searching for him.

During the search, Husky was the one whom found the couple and quickly got the rest. Seto quickly looked over them and revealed to the others that Crainer bled out and Ian took a strong potion of poison, killing himself as he showed the others an empty bottle.

The information that was given sent despair and sadness throughout their bodies as they lost two of their friends that day.


	67. Sweethearts - GhostHDS90

It was a lazy day as Simon was laying on the couch, on his stomach while looking through his phone, dressed in a large grey shirt that was slightly showing his right shoulder and grey pajamas shorts. As he was busy, he didn't notice his boyfriend watching him.

Ghost was admiring the way he looked relaxed. The couch was underneath the window, so the sunlight was shining down on Simon, making him slightly glowing. Ghost could feel his heart beating faster at the beauty before him, before smiling and quietly walks up to him with something in his hand.

As Simon was paying attention to his phone, he felt the couch sink a bit and something heavy on his lower back. "Ghost?" Simon said as he looked up from his phone and looking behind him. Ghost simply gave him a sheepish grin before lifting the small box up, starting to open it. Simon simply raised his eyebrow in confusion before looking away, paying attention to his phone again.

As he was looking away, Simon could hear something opening and rustling sounds behind him, making him slightly curious of what his boyfriend was doing and before he look back, something suddenly appeared in his field of view and it took a few seconds before the blurriness went away to see what it was.

In front of him was a small heart-shaped pink candy laying in the middle of Ghost's palm with the words, 'I Love You', making Simon blush at it a bit before smiling, giggling a bit. "Aww....I love you too" Simon said before kissing Ghost's palm, playfully teasing him. Then he heard an annoyed groan behind him, "Damn it Simon, I'm trying to be romantic here" Ghost grunts in annoyance with a hint of amusement in his voice, making Simon laugh a bit before taking the candy off his palm with his tongue, making Ghost yelps in slight disgust, pulling his hand away, "Ugh! Did you really have to do that" he complained.

Simon simply laughed at his misfortune as he was chewing on the candy.


	68. To Something Better - H20Delirious x SimonHDS90

He could feel his body becoming numb with the only feeling is the sharp pain in his chest as he was looking through the small crack of their bedroom, watching the love of his life in bed with another man.

_'Why....'_ that was the question he kept asking himself, couldn't pull away from the scene before him and the box he had in his hands slowly slipped from his fingers, falling down to the ground, making a loud noise.

**Thud**

Both male pulled away and turn to the sound and the older male gasp in surprise. "Simon!? When did you get back!?" he exclaimed in surprise and got out of the bed in only boxers.

Simon could barely feel tears dripping down his cheeks as he backed away a bit, "W-Why? he shakily asked him, but the older male didn't reply. Then Simon started glaring at him, "F-Fuck you Bodil" he growled before turning around, running out. He faintly heard Bodil trying to stop him, but Simon was too quick and in his despair, he ran into the forest behind their house.

Xxxxxx

Simon could feel his chest and legs burning from the long run and was breathing heavily, but he still kept running, not caring about the small cuts and bruises that he had received. His vision is also blurry from the heavy tears, so he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and his foot caught against something, causing him to let out a yelp, tripping and falling down a small hill, gaining more cuts and small bruises.

He roughly landed at the end of the hillside on his stomach, groaning in pain and slowly placed his hands against the ground and started to push himself up, but yelp when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking down, he saw a piece of broken branch was halfway inside of his outer thigh. "F-Fuck" he mutters and clenching his teeth in pain as he forces himself to sit up. His hands were shaking and his breathing was becoming irregular as he slowly moved his hands towards the branch. "Agh!" he yelled out in pain and quickly pulled his hand away from the branch, feeling massive pain going up his leg.

His breathing started becoming more irregular and saw everything going blurry. _'Fuck, I'm hyperventilating'_ Simon thought panicking as he tried to calm himself, but it wasn't working and barely felt himself fall back onto the ground, seeing that his vision started having black spots.

The last thing he saw was something blurry standing over him.

Xxxxx

The first thing Simon felt when he came to was something cool and soft pressed against his skin. He let out a soft moan as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling the slight pain as the soft light hitting his eyes. "Huh?" he was confused that he saw that he was laying in a soft bed. _'Where am I?'_ he thought as he looked around the room, he saw the walls are made up of wood, or logs he couldn't figure it out. Simon slowly pushed himself up to sitting position, still looking around in confusion. "Did someone brought me here?" he asked himself, then he looked down and almost squeak of surprise when he saw that he wasn't wearing his clothes.

_'Did someone dress me?'_ he thought with a light blush. He was wearing a large light blue sweater that was hanging off his left shoulder and looked like it reach down to his mid thigh. He shyly lifted the sweater and sighs in relief, seeing that he was still wearing his own boxers. Then he looked down at his left leg and saw that the branch is gone and he took a closer look to see small stitches.

"Did they stitch me up? I should thank them whenever I see them again" Simon talked to himself as he pulled the covers off and slowly swung his legs over the edge. But before he could stand up, the door gently swung open, revealing a tall male figure. Simon looked at the figure and softly blushed, taking in his appearance.

The tall male was wearing a white mask with red marking on the forehead and the cheeks with brunet hair, some strands of hair over the mask and piercing blue eyes was the only thing it showed. He was wearing a blue jacket, dark grey jeans and black combat boots.

When Simon saw the blue jacket, he knew that the figure was the one to find him. "Um..." Simon tried to say something, but he was too nervous, so he looked down, playing with the end of the sleeve. The figure said nothing and simply walked towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed and unexpectedly placed his hand on Simon's left leg, looking at it. Simon nearly yelped, was about to slap his hand away when he realized what he was doing and stopped. "I-Its fine now...i-it doesn't hurt anymore" Simon shyly told the stranger, looking away to hide his red cheeks.

The stranger merely hummed in response before pulling away and stood up before gently wrapping his hand around Simon's upper arm, slowly pulling him to his feet. Simon shakily stood up, tightly gripping the stranger's jacket, not wanting to fall down. Then the stranger started leading Simon out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Simon started looking at his surroundings, _'Is this a cottage?'_ he thought then he looked out a passing window, seeing trees outside, confirming his statement. Then the stranger led him to the kitchen and gently placed him on the chair, which Simon smiled at him, "T-Thank you" he thanked the masked stranger.

The stranger nodded and moved away. Simon started looking around the kitchen, _'It feels very homey......is he living alone'_ he thought, feeling slightly sad for the stranger, thinking that he might feel lonely here, then he was snapped out of his thoughts when a bowl of soup was placed in front of him. "Eat" the stranger said in a smooth tone, sending small shiver though Simon's body. "O-Okay" then Simon pulled the bowl closer and picked up a spoon and silently ate the soup.

_'Taste really good'_ Simon thought, eating faster, finally realizing how hungry he was. As Simon was eating, he didn't notice the stranger sitting across from him and staring. _'Why did I bring him here? I should had just moved him to the edge of the forest and let someone else find him'_ the stranger thought as he kept staring at Simon, trying to figure out why he did what he did.

Simon finished the soup and turn to the stranger, "Thank you for the food" he thanked the masked stranger, which he nodded before standing up, picking the bowl up and placing it in the sink before walking back to Simon and helped him stand. He moved the young male to the living room and gently placed him on the couch, then sat beside him, moving Simon's legs onto his lap.

"Um....y-you don't have to do that" Simon tried saying as he tried to pull his legs away, but the stranger had a firm grip on his lower leg, so Simon gave up and felt his cheeks heating up again. "Feeling any pain?" the stranger suddenly asked him, making Simon jump a bit and turn to him, "Um...n-no, I f-feel fine" he answered, looking down at his lap, playing with the end of the sleeve. Then Simon slowly started getting lost in thought.

_'Why am I feeling like this? I just met him, but he was so gentle and caring to me, kinda like Bod-'_ his though were rudely cut off when he thought of his boyfriend cheating on him and started feeling his eyes watering at that horrible memory. _'Why did he do that.....did all those time we spend together meant nothing to him'_ he thought, feeling despair throughout his body and barely heard himself starting to cry. But when he came to his senses, he saw that he was sitting on the stranger's lap, one of his arm wrapped around his waist and fingers going through his hair, then he knew that the stranger was trying to comfort him, which made Simon cry harder and curled up against his chest, clenching his jacket, like a small child needing his mother's comfort.

The stranger started feeling angry when he saw the innocent angel before him, staring to cry, angry at something that made him cry and gently pulled Simon onto his lap, frowning behind his mask, seeing that the younger male barely reacted and wrapped his right arm around his waist, holding him close and started stroking his hair, hoping that the comfort helped. A few seconds later, he felt the younger male, move a bit and waiting for him to move away, but was slightly surprised when Simon simply moved even closer, almost sobbing in his chest and shaking a bit. So he simply held Simon close and comforting him the best he could.

After a few minutes of comfort, Simon had finally calmed down to whimpering and heavy breathing, still clinging to the stranger. "Shhh...." the stranger cooed at him, gently rubbing his back. "Mm...t-thank you.." Simon quietly said and slowly fell asleep. The stranger smiled and moved a bit, laying the couch with Simon in his arms and was happy that the couch was big and comfortable enough for them. Then the stranger, lifted his mask enough to reveal his lips and gently placed a soft kiss on Simon's forehead before pulling away, holding him close and slowly falling asleep.

Xxxxxx

A few weeks had passed and both Simon and the stranger had gotten closer.

The only thing Simon found out about the stranger was his name. Jonathan was his name, but it still made him wonder about the mask hiding his face, making Simon curious about who he looked like, but he didn't bother Jonathan about it, not wanting to make him mad.

Also during the stay, Jonathan was always by Simon's side, helping him move and cleaning the stitched wound and other small stuff, making Simon feel safe and comfortable around him, more than he ever felt with Bodil. Also the stay, the wound on Simon's outer thigh started healing to the point that it left a thin scar. Another thing is that his cell had been vibrating nonstop since he been staying with Jonathan, half of the message was from his friends and the other half was from Bodil, but Simon simply ignored all of the message, not wanting to look at the message or talk about it.

But the normal routine was suddenly interrupted when someone appeared at the cottage.

Xxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan sternly asked when he saw his brother sitting on the couch of the living room.

The male simply smirks at him before standing up, "What's the matter? There's nothing wrong to wanting to visit my brother?" he innocently asked, but Jonathan didn't believe. "Come on Evan, there's a reason why you're here" he said with a sigh.

"Fine....you haven't joined us in a while and I came by to see why" Evan explained to him, slightly curious. He saw Jonathan tense a bit, but he relaxed again, "I just wanted to relax a bit" he answered in a calm tone. Evan blankly looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with his younger brother. Jonathan simply stared back, glad to have his mask on because he could feel a bit of nervous sweat on his forehead, hoping that Simon was still asleep upstairs.

Evan slightly narrows his eyes when he faintly heard rustling upstairs before grinning happily. "Do you have someone over?" Evan asked him, almost in a teasing tone, making Jonathan stiffens in surprise. "W-What" he started stuttering, feeling his cheeks becoming warm. Evan simply laughed, "You do, oh baby brother, who's the special person?" he smirked, still teasing him. "W-Why do you w-want to know?" Jonathan spat out, feeling embarrassed that his older brother found out and teasing him. "Because it's nice to see you finally happy" he answer, smiling a bit and wrapped his arm over Jonathan's shoulder, "Besides, before you would always join us on our heists, but now you stay here with the person" Evan explained.

Jonathan finally sighs and nodding, "You're right" he then started explaining to Evan on how he found Simon and brought him to his cottage and helped him heal. "But I don't know why he was in the forest late at the night, but for some reason, I brought him back. I knew that something horrible happened to him, but I didn't push him, not wanting to scare him off" Jonathan sighs, looking down at the ground in thought. Evan simply patted his back in comfort, "Its alright bro.....seems like you really like him" Evan said, which Jonathan slowly nodded, "I know that he won't stay here, he would probably want to leave as soon as his leg healed up" he mutters, knowing that it would happen.

As Evan was comforting his younger brother, they didn't notice a person eavesdropping them. Simon was sitting upstairs, by the end of the staircase, listening in. _'He likes me'_ he thought with a light blush on his cheeks, thinking about what he said. _'Wait....what are heists? But....that shouldn't matter right? Since the whole time I was here, he hasn't done anything bad to me, so maybe he wasn't that bad right? Maybe he grew up with that life, so I shouldn't judge him for what he did for a living'_ Simon was talking to himself. Then a thought came up, _'Will I leave? Would I want to leave him'_ he asked himself then slowly shook his head, _'I...don't think I can'_ he answered before silently stand up and heading back to his room with a lot of things to think about.

"Feeling better?" Evan asked, slightly worried. The younger brother nodded, "Yeah....thanks for being here bro" he said with a slight smile. Chuckling, Evan pulled away, "No problem bro, hey why don't you take them out on a date?" he suddenly said, making Jonathan snap his head towards him. "W-What...b-but I don't know what h-he even like? Or if he even like that" Jonathan stuttering out questions before yelping when Evan smacked upside his head, stopping him. "Just calm down, you wouldn't know until you try" Evan comforted him.

Jonathan let out a sigh, "Maybe I should...." he trailed off. Evan simply patted his head, "Just go for it Jon" then he started walking to the front door. "Well, I have to leave" then he looked back, "See you later and good luck on the date" he said, giving Jon the thumbs up before leaving.

Jon was lost in thought for a few minutes before shaking his head, "I should go for it" he said to himself. Then he started walking upstairs, feeling determined.

Xxxxxx

Jon silently opened the door and looked inside to see that Simon was already away and sitting on the window seat, looking out. The scene before him left Jon speechless.

The soft light coming from the full moon had shine beautifully on Simon, making his blonde hair turn almost faded blonde, his skin turning soft pale, his violet eyes turn to soft lavender color and the large blue sweater that he have taken to wear, made him to smaller than he was in that sweater.

Jon felt his throat dry up a bit, staring at the scene and he knew that he had fallen hard. He swallowed a bit and let out a light cough, catching Simon's attention and turn to Jon. "Hey Jonathan" he greeted him with a small smile. "Um....s-so how's your leg?" he asked, which Simon looked down at the scar, "It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore" he shook his head and looked up again. Jon nodding, "That's good....." he trailed off, now having the thought. "A-Are you going to leave?" he stuttered a bit, feeling a small pain in his chest. Simon then frown and looked away, "Um.....d-do you want me to leave?" Simon shyly asked him.

"N-No, I mean...y-you must be tired of being here a-and...you must have friends or f-family waiting for you..." Jon started explaining, trailing off a bit. Simon slowly shook his head, "I-I'm not t-tired of being here....I-I like keeping you company, since you looked so lonely.....when we met" Simon explained to him, "And...I do have friends, but I-I needed time to myself to think and not being b-bothered by them" he looked down, playing with the edge of the sleeve. Jon was thinking about what he said and felt kinda flattered that Simon wanted to keep him company. "But I f-finally got through my p-problems a-and....." he looked up at Jon, "I think I-I'm ready to go back, but not r-right away" he mutters and started telling Jon about the day before they met.

At the end of the story, Jon was barely containing his angry and wanted to kill Bodil for hurting the innocent angel before him, Jon swallowed a bit, holding back his anger and looked at Simon. "D-Do you still like him?" Jon hesitantly asked.

"....no...I don't.." Simon finally answered, looking down and grabbing his arm from nervousness. Jon quickly brightens at his answer, which Simon noticed it, but didn't say anything.

There were a peaceful silence between them for a few minutes until Simon broke it. "You do want to c-cuddle for the night" he nervous asked before looking away with a soft blush on his cheeks. The sudden question surprised Jon for a second with a blush on his cheeks before slowly nodding, "S-Sure" he answered with a small smile.

Simon felt happy at his answer and decided to be bold and reached out, shyly grabbing his hand before quietly walking out of the room and towards Jon's bedroom with the older man following him. As they entered the room, Jon started removing his shoes and shirt to get comfortable while Simon simply laid on the bed, deciding to keep the blue sweater on and facing away from Jon to give him privacy.

A few minutes later, Simon felt the bed dip a bit and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a warm chest, making him blush a bit and then felt Jon burying his face into Simon's neck, which made him realize that Jon took his mask off.

A few seconds later, both slowly fell asleep, enjoying each other's embrace.

Xxxxxx

It been a few weeks since they started sleeping in the same bed and during the weeks, Jon decided to man up and asked Simon out on a date, which he happily accepts it.

Then Jon took Simon back to his house so he can get ready for the date and during it, Jon was exploring his house, thinking about on how small it was compared to the cottage. After Simon came back with decent clothing for the date, even though Jon secretly like seeing the young Bulgarian in his sweater, and they left to a nice place Jon found during one of his heists.

Xxxxxxx

Simon let out a laugh after Jon told him a finny joke he heard from one of his friends.

They are in a small, nice restaurant which is not overly crowded, which was nice and Simon and Jon was sitting outside on the porch which was empty luckily for them. They just finished eating their lunch and are now waiting for their desert.

As Simon tried to control his laughter, he suddenly saw a familiar person entering the place and quickly froze. Jon instantly noticed it and looked back to see what was going on and stopped, seeing who it was and quickly looks back to Simon, whom looked pale and breathing heavily. "Simon, its okay, just ignore him" Jon told him while reaching out, grabbing his hand, trying to calm him down. Simon quickly snapped his eyes away from the figure, looking at Jon, whom looked worried, which somehow made Simon slowly calm down and his breathing slowly return to normal and he swallowed a bit to clear his throat.

"I-I'm sorry" he apologized which Jon shook his head, "It's not your fault, we didn't know that he would be here" he said, slightly rubbing his thumb along Simon's hand, comforting him.

The calmness was there for a few seconds before it shattered when the figure turned and saw them before walking towards them.

"Simon!? Is that you! Where the fuck were you!? I tried calling you for almost two months and you haven't answer! Me and the others were fucking worried!?" Bodil loudly exclaimed with the mix of worry and anger on his face, which made Simon flinch away in fear and the action made Jon a bit angry before standing up and standing between them, blocking Simon from Bodil's view.

"Look buddy, you should stop shouting, your scaring the other customers" Jon calmly said with hands clenching, trying to stop himself from punching Bodil for scaring his angel.

He was right, the other customers inside, were watching the three of them through the windows and he knew that the manager will come to either tell them to keep quiet or kick them out.

Bodil glared at him before trying to look around him, "I'm trying to talk to **MY** boyfriend" he said through clench teeth. Jon glared at him, "But you don't need to yell" he growled, which made Bodil glared harder before started to physically trying to move him to the side, the small action made Jon angry and suddenly had his hand wrapped around Bodil's neck, slightly lifting him.

But before Jon could do more, he felt a hand on his arm and looked back, "P-Please let him go..." Simon begged him, making Jon's anger slowly fade away. ",,,,,fine" He said, frowning a bit before lowering Bodil down and pulling his hand away and Bodil quickly backed away, rubbing his neck with a quick look of fear in his eyes.

"Bodil....I loved you, but you betrayed my trust, after everything we did.....you fucking betrayed me.....I was hurt by what you did, but I slowly got better and moved on....you should too" Simon started saying with tears in his eyes, but held them in and grabbed Jon's hand and started leaving, walking passed Bodil, whom looked shock and hurt. Jon was following Simon, gently squeezing his hand in comfort which was squeezed back.

Xxxxxx

They were back at the cottage and both are in bed with Jon holding Simon close.

During the whole day, Simon was strangely quickly which made Jon worried and slightly angry at the person who made him like that.

Letting out a silent sigh, Jon pulled Simon closer, making him stir a bit in his sleep before stopping. After the incident, Jon promised to protect Simon the best he can and give him the love he deserves.

That thought made him smile a bit before placing a light kiss on the back of Simon's neck before nuzzling him, slowly falling asleep.


	69. Cosplay - Nick (SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

Inside the new pizzeria was very quiet, which the Puppet liked it the way it is.

As he was relaxing, he didn't hear someone sneaking inside the room he was in and towards him. The mysterious person was quietly sneaks up behind him with a smirk on their face before stopping just behind the Puppet and slowly straightens themselves with their arms up and waited for a few seconds before quickly thrusting their arms down.

The Puppet let out a scream of surprise before instinctively swinging his arm towards the person, using his puppet strings to quickly bound him.

The person quickly let out a yelp of shock and surprise before falling backwards, yelping once more.

The Puppet blinks a few times before quickly recovering enough to see who it was. "Nick? What are you doing here?" he asked the human, whom was still on the ground, still bound. "I want to see you" Nick said casually with a happy smile. The Puppet simply rolled his eyes from under the mask before quickly looking over him. "What are you wearing?"

Nick wasn't in his usual clothing. He was wearing a purple vest with a lavender long sleeve shirt underneath, dark purple jeans and red shoes. He also have a red bow-tie and purple rabbit ears on top of his head.

"Are you....Bonnie?" the Puppet asked, tilting his head a bit. Nick simply gave him a sheepish smile, "Yeah....you like it?" Nick asked him, curious.

To be honest, the Puppet kinda liked the way his purple jeans hugged his hips and thighs, the same with his vest.

Chuckling, the Puppet flicks his wrist, causing Nick to yelp in surprise when he was suddenly flung up into standing position, standing in front of the Puppet.

"So....you like it Zres?" Nick asked again, using his real name this time, which Zres simply nodding, smirking under his mask, which made Nick feel a shiver go down his spine for some reason.


	70. Shopping - X33n x Kehaan

**(X33n POV)**

_'He is such a child'_ I though as I was watching Kehaan looking around in excitement.

I decided to take Kehaan out at the mall as my treat and we're in a candy shop. I was also holding his hand so he doesn't wander off and holding a plastic bag filled with different kind of candies that Kehaan had picked.

Also from the corner of my eye, I could see some people staring at Kehaan with different expressions, but I simply glared at them, forcing them to look away.

I'm not letting some stranger ruin our time together.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Kehaan started pulling him towards one of the shelves before he reached out, grabbing a small box before showing it to me, making me chuckle a bit. "Soul sand chocolates" I read out loud which he quickly nodding. "You can have one" I told him before holding out the plastic bag which he instantly put the box inside before looking around again.

I smile a bit from his child-like personality, which made me love him even more.


	71. Hanging out with friends - JinBar

Jin was simply scrolling through his small tablet while listening to his friends talk about random stuff.

He, Barney, Max, Ross and Sky were hanging out at a mall, sitting in the food court and eating some lunch.

As Jin was eating his fries, he could hear Max and Ross teasing Sky about him liking a certain violet-eyed boy, making the butter-loving boy blush a bit before he quickly teased the duo back with 'MithRoss', causing them to blush as well, shutting them up.

Jin let out a small smile while Barney started laughing as Sky kept bugging Max and Ross about it, which they kept blushing before Max started arguing back at him. As Jin was eating another fry, he could feel Barney's tail wrapped around his waist, making him slightly smile more.

He was also slightly glad that no one could see what was going on from under the table.


	72. With animal ears - Merome

There was a strange silence between the two as they stared at each other, well more like Jerome slightly looking above Mitch with a shock expression. Then Mitch could feel a light breeze brush against his ears and twitching it a bit.

_'Wait what!?'_ Mitch though as he moved his hands up to where his ears are and felt something furry. Feeling himself panicking, Mitch quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at himself at the mirror before started gasping in shock and surprise.

On where his ears used to be, there are Bacca ears that have the same fur color as his hair and constantly twitching at every sound.

He could also see Jerome standing at the doorway, still staring at his new ears. So Mitch slowly turned around to face him, still having a shocked expression. They were staring at each other for a few minutes before Jerome broke the silence.

"You look adorable like that" Jerome blurted out, making Mitch blush at what his boyfriend said and his new ears flickers down in embarrassment.


	73. Wearing kigurumis - Derpkipz

It was heading towards the evening as Husky was walking to a house.

He's been invited by Derp to watch a movie while at the same time, keeping Derp company since he doesn't like being alone.

When Husky made it, he started knocking on the door a few times before stopping, waiting for the door to open. He could faintly head footsteps quickly heading towards the front door before it quickly opened. When it opened, Husky was about to greet Derp when he stopped when he saw what the human was wearing.

Derp was wearing a kigurumi that was a sky blue color with a lighter blue chest and stomach. He have the hoodie up that have orange whiskers on the side of the hood with the small fin on top of it, slightly leaning towards the left and added all together was the bigger fin coming out from the lower back.

Husky could feel his whiskers slightly twitch a bit at the cute site of Derp wearing a mudkip kigurumi and feeling his cheeks heating up a bit. Derp let out a happy grin, "Your finally here!" he exclaimed happily before grabbing his hand, pulling him inside, which Husky laughs a bit, letting him and closed the door.

Derp led Husky to the living room and Husky saw that Derp arrange everything where it looked like a nest, with the different pillows and blankets arranged like it. Giggling, Derp released his hand, jumps on the nest, getting comfortable, making Husky laugh at his child-like personality before quickly removing his shoes and joining Derp.

"Ready for movie night?"


	74. Making out - SGCGamer

It was a quiet day at the CDC and there's not that many zombies sightings, surprising. It was also a peaceful silence as everyone was either relaxing and others were keeping themselves busy.

It was mid-day as footsteps was echoing throughout the hallways. "Ghetto" Nick called out as he kept looking through the rooms. Nick had been spending all morning, trying to find his lover, but haven't seen him anywhere, even when he asked the others, they didn't know where Ghetto was.

As he was walking, he was suddenly pulled to the side, into a room before the door slammed close. Nick yelps when he was slammed against the door and someone's lips pressed against his. "MM!" Nick started to struggle to push the mysterious person off of him when he felt claws running up his sides from under his shirt, making him realize who it was before going limp, kissing back.

They were kissing for a minute before Ghetto gently bit down Nick's bottom lip, making him gasp which Ghetto quickly pushed his tongue in, exploring new territory and making Nick let out a soft moan, reaching up and gripping Ghetto's hair tightly. Liking the way he sounded, Ghetto started sucking on Nick's tongue, hearing him moan louder, slightly tugging his hair.

A few minutes later, they slowly pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting the two, which Nick quickly wiped it away with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"W-What was that for?" Nick asked his lover, still blushing.Ghetto simply gave him a fanged grin, wrapping his tail around Nick's waist. "What? Do I need a reason to make out with you?" Ghetto purrs, making Nick blush even more before looking away.


	75. Eating ice cream - GhostHDS90

It was a very hot day and Ghost decided to treat his boyfriend for an ice cream, so he went out and bought two small tubs of ice cream.

Xxxxxx

Ghost could feel his eye twitching a bit as he was staring at Simon, whom was eating vanilla ice cream out of his small tub. ' _Damn me for getting him vanilla'_ Ghost thought to himself as he saw Simon licking some of the vanilla off his bottom lip before eating another spoonful.

He didn't realize that he was staring for too long because Simon looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Ghost, your ice cream is starting to melt" Simon told him with a small smirk. Ghost quickly looks down, lightly blushing. After taking a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream, Ghost slowly looks up and saw some of the vanilla dripping down from the corner of Simon's lip and down to his chin.

So without realizing, Ghost leans down and sensually licks the vanilla off, making Simon blush at the gesture. The older man pulls away, licking his lips, liking mix taste of Simon and the vanilla, then he looked to see the young Bulgarian frozen up.

"Sim-Ahh!" Ghost started to ask when he was roughly pinned down on the couch and was roughly kissed by Simon.


	76. Genderswapped - Setolox

There was an awkward silence between the two as they stared at each other. They were also observing the other person, though the younger one was lightly blushing from the older one's staring.

"You know....you still look adorable as a girl" the older one suddenly said, making the younger one blush even more. "S-Shut up Ty" she squeaks out, holding her purple cape tightly from the nervousness.

Ty simply chuckles at the shyness, "Don't be so shy Seto....where's a mirror?" she started asking as she walks around to look for one. Seto quickly got over her shyness and followed her lover.

After finding a full body mirror, they both could see the slight differences between the two.

Ty was still the same height as his male form, but Seto shrunk a few inches, which annoyed him a bit. Seto also noticed that Ty's chest was bigger than her own and shyly crossed her arms to cover her chest, which Ty noticed it and wrapped her around around the smaller woman, hugging her from behind.

"Don't be shy Seto, you're still adorable" Ty said, kissing her temple which made Seto feel warm inside her chest and leans back, enjoying the warm embrace.


	77. Different clothing style - Setolox

"Hey Ty, how about this?"

Ty heard Seto called out and looked up from his phone to see what Seto picked and lightly blushed. _'Very cute'_ he thought.

Instead of his usual style of clothes, Seto was wearing a purple jacket that is zipped up halfway up, revealing a light grey shirt underneath, navy blue skinny jeans with purple belts hanging out from the sides and black shoes. He was still wearing his white crown on his head and his necklace with the red creeper face connected to it.

Seto was looking at Ty, waiting for his response, but started gripping his jacket, seeing Ty simply looking over him, not saying anything. "Um..." Seto started to say when Ty stood up and walks towards him, slightly towering over Seto.

Ty simply smirks before placing a kiss on his cheek, receiving a blush from Seto.

"You look cute"


	78. Morning rituals - AttackingJepson

It was early in the morning as the sun was starting to rise. The sunlight gently shine through the window, hitting the bed, revealing two men in bed.

The older man slowly stirs, waking up from the sunlight shining on his face. Groaning a bit, he reached up, rubbing his eyes before becoming fully awake. Yawning a bit, he pulled his arms away from the younger man and quietly got out of bed and before leaving to the bathroom, he gently placed a kiss on the younger man's forehead.

After the older man left, the younger man started stirring awake. He let out a yawn, slightly stretching his arms and back for a few seconds before a small crack was heard, making him sigh out in relief before tiredly sitting up, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. He could faintly hear the shower running and now seeing that his husband was gone. Humming a bit, he slowly got out a bed and only put on a large shirt before walking to the other bathroom to do his business.

After doing his business, the younger man walked out of the bathroom and walking downstairs to cook some breakfast.

After finishing his shower, the older man got out and quickly was dried and dressed up. Then he walked out, still drying his hair and walked to the bedroom, but stopped when he saw an empty bed, _'He's already up'_ he thought with a small smile and started heading downstairs, instantly smelling the pancakes and bacon being cooked.

Looking inside, he saw his young husband standing in front of the oven in just a large shirt and boxers.

Smiling a bit, he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, making him jump in surprise and placing his chin on top of his head.

"Damn it Josh, why do you always have to do that"

"Good morning to you too Tyler"


	79. Spooning - ProtonConroy

"Jooon, stop that" Emile whines when he felt his boyfriend tightening his grip around his stomach, holding him close.

"It's your fault for coming here" Jon told him with a smug smirk, making Emile pout and crossing his arms, realizing that he was right.

Emile was staying at Jon's house for a few weeks to simply hang out, even though he brought some of his equipment to sometimes records some videos. During the stay, Jon took the time to take Emile everywhere and treating him, even though Emile complains that he can pay for his own food and other things which ended with a kiss from Jon.

After the last few days of Emile's stay, the nights had gotten colder and Emile got cold very quickly so he decided to go to Jon's room and sleep in his bed to stay warm, but it backfired on him.

As soon as he got comfortable, Jon instantly rolled around, wrapping his arms around Emile's stomach, pulling him close to his chest, making the younger man squeak in surprise.

Emile sighs before leaning back more, liking the warmth that Jon was providing, which made him slowly fall asleep. Jon moved his leg over Emile's legs, keeping him warm and holding him close.


	80. Doing something together - Crundee

It was a peaceful afternoon as the married couple was in the kitchen, working together to bake a birthday cake for someone's special day.

While Crainer was making the icing for the cake, Ian was stirring the cake mix, eggs and milk. "Hey dude is this good enough?" Crainer asked him as he held out the bowl, Ian stopped what he was doing and looks at it before dipping his fingers in the icing, "Mm....just keep stirring for a few minutes" Ian instructed him, which the Danish nodded and kept stirring it.

After finishing it, Ian grabbed a pan and started pouring the mix in the pan, spreading it a bit. Then he was about to open the oven to place the pan inside when he heard a yelp and looks back to see Crainer with some icing on his cheek and nose.

Ian snorts a bit, trying to keep in his laughter, which Crainer looks at him with a glare, "Don't laugh" he said pouting. Ian let out a low chuckle then walks towards him, "You have something.....here" Ian started saying, pointing at his own cheek. Seeing it, Crainer started rubbing his hand against his own cheek, removing some of the icing, "Yeah...my hand slipped" Crainer admitted, feeling embarrassed.

Ian started staring at him as Crainer started licking the icing off his hand, making the older male start thinking of other things.

After licking the icing off his hand, Crainer looked up at Ian and lightly blushed, seeing the glint of lust in his eyes. "Um...." Crainer started saying when he tensed up when he felt Ian licking his cheek while gripping his upper arms.

After licking the leftover icing, Ian pulled away, licking his own lips and smirking. "You missed a spot" Ian explained to him in a smug tone. Crainer blushed more before lightly hitting his chest.

"You jerk.....just get the cake in the oven before Gertrude comes back from school"


	81. Formal wear - Septiplier

Jack started clapping, along with the others as soon as the newly wedded couple pull away.

The Irish was very happy to see his two best friends, Felix and Cry, getting married. He was also happy to see some of his other friends from the US, including his best friend, Mark or Markiplier and he swears to god that Mark gotten even sexier in a tux.

Jack like the way, the jacket showed off his broad shoulders and his muscles in his arms and his white button up shirt, showing off his chest.

After staring at him for a few minutes, Jack had to go to the bathroom to calm himself down after feeling his face burning up. Luckily he was the only one in the bathroom and simply gripping the sink, taking deep breath while looking at the mirror.

Jack was wearing a black tux with a light green button up shirt underneath.

As he quickly splash water on his face, he heard the door opening and looking at the mirror, Jack almost jumped in shock to see his friend Mark looking at him.

The Irish turned around before tensing up, seeing Mark gotten closer, too close, almost pinning Jack against the sink.

"Hey Jack" Mark greeted him with a smile, sending butterflies in Jack's stomach. Swallowing a bit, Jack nervously smiles back, "H-Hey Mark" he greeted back before silently breathing out when Mark moved away a bit. "So what are you doing in here?" Mark asked him, slightly curious, "Um...just cooling off" Jack answer laughing a bit, not completely telling the truth,

Mark started grinning, "From the party...same here" he said, making Jack more nervous and unknowingly started rubbing his hands together. "C-Cool" Jack said, nervous grins.

While Jack was looking away, he didn't notice Mark looking over him.

For Mark, the black jacket hugged his shoulders and arms, showing the right curves and the shirt hugged his chest just right.

Then Mark got an idea and smirks before moving close, making Jack tense up again, seeing him getting close once again. Then Mark suddenly grabbed Jack's chin gently, making the Irish blush from the sudden contact and blushed even more when he felt lips pressed against his cheeks, almost touching his lips.

After placing a kiss, Mark pulled away, releasing him, "Don't be here too long, I want one dance with you before the party is over" Mark whispers to him with a smirk before pulling away, walking out of the bathroom, leaving Jack slightly breathless.


	82. Together in Death - Crundee

It was close to the afternoon as a young woman was quietly picking an old lock to a house.

The woman was twenty years old with black hair with faded red streaks, tan skin and green and red eyes. She was wearing an old black shirt with baggy blue pants, faded red bandanna and worn out black shoes. She also have a large backpack on her back that have water bottles, bits of food, a couple of cutting knives and a pistol.

A few minutes passed and she finally got the lock unlocked and quickly and quietly entered the house before barricading the door to keep the undead out.

Letting out a sigh, she started looking around, slightly glad to see the couch in good condition to sleep for the night. After placing her bag down and pulling out her pistol and started searching the house for anything useful and for any leftover undead.

As she was walking up the stairs, she started gagging a bit, smelling something rotting and quickly pulled her bandanna up, covering her nose and mouth. Following the smell, she walked up to a closed door. Fearing the worse, she slowly gripped the doorknob, tightening her grip on her pistol, ready to shoot anything danger and mentally counted to three and swung the door open, pointing the pistol inside before tensing up, seeing what was inside.

Inside the room and on the bed, there was two grown men, the older man sitting up, leaning against the headboard with the younger man in the older's arms. The saddest thing she noticed was the bloody spot on the younger's stomach and the blood stains on the older's wrist.

Letting out a sad sigh, she stepped inside and started looking around, hoping to find anything useful, but her eye quickly caught site of a piece of paper on the end of the bed. Slightly curious, she walked up to it and picked it up before starting to read it, which starting to tear up.

_'Dear who ever find this note_

_I'm sorry that you have to see us like this and possibly traumatize you. The reason I did what I did is that I couldn't live without my lover, the only person I would live for. There are two bags in the corner of the room for you to take with, since I won't be needing it for anything anymore. I also wish you lucky on surviving this cruel world we have been thrown into._

_Signed_

_Ian'_

Letting out a sad sight, she quickly wiped a tear from her eye before looking back to the bodies, silently thanking them for the supplies before leaving after grabbing the bags to leave them in peace.


	83. Don't let go Crainer - Crundee

"Crainer don't let go!" Ian cried out in panic as he was tightly gripping Crainer's hand.

"I have to Ian" Crainer let out a sigh as he was pulling his hand away, making the older male panicking more.

"Noooo" Ian cried out, reaching out a Crainer was moving away.

"I have to, I need to stretch my legs" Crainer replied as he stood up with the water reaching up to his mid-thighs.

"Nooo, come back" Ian called out as he was gripping the edges of the platform that keeping him afloat.

From the balcony, there were Husky and Derp, sitting on the double chair, watching and laughing as Ian tried pulling Crainer back while the Danish tried to get out of the pool.

"Dang it Ian! Its a freaking kiddie pool!"


	84. Claimed by a Brine - Skybrine/SimonHDS90

It was the dead of night where everyone was in their houses, sleeping. Another thing that was special was the blue moon.

Despised the rareness of the blue moon, the blue moon have special properties. It can bring out the deepest desires from different hybrid mobs. The desire to mate with their chosen partner or to find one.

During the rare blue moon, one hybrid was fighting against their natural instincts to find a mate.

Xxxxxxx

_'Fucking stop!'_ Sky mentally yelled at his other half as he could feel himself shaking violently.

Sky was soundly sleeping after a long day and during the night, he suddenly woke up to his own body violently shaking and his head pulsing in slight pain. It only took a few seconds before Sky realized what was happening and tried to push back his brine self back, but for some reason it was stronger than before, causing him to slowly lose focus each second.

_**'Must find mate!'**_ his other self yelled back, furiously fighting for control and for a second, Sky saw something flash within his mind, causing him to widen his eyes in fear and started to struggle more, even though he was quickly losing control.

_'NO! Leave him out of this!'_ Sky yelled at him, _'Don't you dare fucking hurt hi-AGH!'_ Sky started threatening him before screaming out in slight pain and surprise when he was shocked and passed out.

Sky was passed out on his bed for a few seconds before snapping his eyes open, revealing solid gold eyes. He slowly sat up, slightly stretching his arms and back, bones slightly cracking a bit before flexing his fingers with a smirk. He could feel the magical properties from the blue moon, flowing through his veins. Chuckling a bit and with god-like speed, Sky got out of bed and out of the window to find his mate and lay claim before anyone else.

Xxxxxx

_'Uggggh....my insomnia strikes again'_ Simon thought as he was laying in his bed with the pillow on his face.

After a long day, Simon was hoping to catch up some good sleep, but alas his insomnia had to come at the wrong time.

With his blankets only covering his lower half, he could feel the soft breeze coming from the slightly open window. Removing the pillow, Simon turned his head, facing the window, still frowning.

Letting out a tired hum, Simon let his eyes wonder about while looking outside, hoping to slowly fall asleep. Then his eyes caught sight of the blue moon, "Huh?" he mutters as he sat up, not tearing his eyes away from the moon and got out of bed before walking towards the window, opening it more to get a better view. _'The moon is really pretty'_ Simon thought, tilting his head a bit.

As he was looking up at the moon, he didn't notice a shadowy figure hiding behind a tree, looking up at him with glowing eyes.

Xxxxxxx

He let out a low growl, happy to finally find his mate and at the same time, enjoying the beautiful view.

_**'Mine'**_ he thought, almost growling while tensing the muscles on his arms and legs. Then he used his teleportation powers, appearing in front of Simon, surprising him.

"Ack!" Simon yelled out in surprise as he quickly jumped back, but tripped, falling backwards, hitting the ground hard enough to knock the air out of him. But before he could recover, Sky quickly jumped on top of Simon, pinning his arms and legs down, stopping him from moving away.

"H-Hey! G-Get off of m-!" Simon started yelling and struggling after regaining his breathing, but stopped when he saw who it was. "S-Sky?" Simon called out before starting to blush when he saw that Sky was only in sweatpants, along with his amulet, but the thing that caught his eye was the solid gold eyes that are slightly glowing.

Sky simply growled at him, which sent shivers down Simon's spine, not knowing what was going on and suddenly tensed up, inhaling sharply when Sky leans down to his neck, slightly rubbing his nose against the soft skin.

**"Mine"** Sky growled out.

"H-Hey! I-I don't belong to no one!?" Simon started stuttering out, glaring hard at Sky before trying to struggle again, trying to kick him off, which made Sky very angry and quickly retaliate.

"AHH! NGH!" Simon let out a moan of pain when he felt Sky bite down on his neck, instantly finding his sweet spot. Simon let out a hiss of pain when he felt Sky biting down harder and felt something warm drip down his neck. "S-Stop" the Bulgarian started squirming, trying to push Sky away, but started shivering, feeling Sky pulling back a bit and licking the blood off the bite mark, sending tingles of pleasure up his spine

Feeling his mate shivering, Sky slowly grins, revealing a bit of blood on his teeth and pulled away, picking Simon up and moved to the bed, placing the younger male down and moving over him.

Simon quickly tensed up, seeing Sky above him and feeling his hand playing with the rims of his shirt. He quickly shut his eyes, knowing that he can't fight Sky off and waited.

A few seconds had passed and Simon suddenly felt something laying on his chest which he opened his eyes to see Sky simply laying on top of him burying his face into his chest, softly purring a bit. "S-Sky?" Simon started to said, confused on what had happened. Sky simply nuzzles against his chest, still purring, **"Mine"** he simply said.

Simon blushed at it and didn't move in fear of Sky reacting again and simply started stroking his hair, hearing him purr louder at the gesture. _'I'll ask him tomorrow'_ Simon thought as he slowly felt tired and slowly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxx

It was early morning when the sun was barely rising when Sky suddenly woke up, inhaling sharply. _'What the fuck happened'_ he thought, panicking a bit as he looked around, worried of what his other half had done. Then he snapped his head down and started blushing, seeing the young Bulgarian underneath him, peacefully sleeping.

Then Sky quickly caught site of a red bite mark on Simon's neck with a bit of dry blood dripping down his neck, making Sky panic more. _'What the fuck did you do to him!?'_ he mentally yelled out, which he heard a dark chuckle in his head. _**'Found and claimed our mate'**_ it purred back, making Sky lightly blushed, _'Our mate....'_ he started thinking before quickly shaking his head, _'Its still wrong!'_

As Sky was arguing in his head, he didn't notice Simon stirring a bit, waking up.

Yawning a bit, Simon started to stretch when he yelps, feeling a sharp pain in his neck and quickly reached up, but felt the bite mark, causing him to quickly open his eyes and started blushing when he saw Sky above him, awake, but with a faraway look in his eyes. Confused, Simon reached up and pressed his right hand against Sky's cheek, quickly snapping him out and looked down and the smaller male.

Seeing that his eyes are no longer glowing gold, Simon was slightly glad, but was still caution. "Sky.....what happened last night?" he started asking him, which made Sky tense up at the question.

"Um.....its a really long story" Sky mutters out, looking away.

"Well.....we have all morning" Simon said back.


	85. Dancing – Derpkipz

"Now put your left fo-OW!"

"S-Sorry!"

Ever since Derp told Husky that he didn't know how to dace, Husky took it upon himself to teach Derp how to dance, but it soon took all morning and afternoon trying to teach Derp how to dance and it was very tiring and painful.

At every few steps, Derp would accidentally step on Husky's toes and after a few more times, Husky could feel his feet throbbing in pain and towards four in the afternoon, they decided to stop.

A few minutes after stopping, Husky was sitting on the couch with his feet in a basket filled with ice and Derp sitting beside him, apologizing to him, which Husky waved off his apologies, not blaming him.


	86. Murder - Crundee

He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins as he was hiding behind a tree. Already within a few minutes, he heard five people die which made his heart beat faster.

He jumped a bit when he heard fast footsteps passing his hiding spot. Then his blood went cold when he heard a second set of footsteps, but was moving at a slower pace. After a minutes, he heard the second set walk away, he let out a sigh of relief and about to relax when a loud ear piercing scream was heard throughout the area, making him tensed up again and then heard a small beep so he looked down at the small screen on his wristband and saw that he was the only survivor.

"Ian~"

He heard the murderer sang out his name and let out a silent whimper, covering his mouth to stop making noises.

"Aghh.....where are you Ian?" the murderer called in a deep tone, sounding even closer. _'_ _No no no no'_ he kept chanting in his head, hoping that he wouldn't be found.

But his prayers went unanswered and without him knowing, the murderer was behind Ian with a manic grin on his face and an iron sword in his right hand.

"IAN!" the murderer suddenly shouted out, scaring Ian and barely had time to react when the murderer raised his sword up and swung it down at Ian, hitting his side.

Ian let out a yelp when he felt a pressure on his side where the sword hit and disappeared.

A few seconds later, fireworks started firing.

"Yes! I finally won!" Crainer cried out in happiness, laughing a bit. Then Ian appeared again beside him, "Dang it Crainer, how did you get so good at this?" the older male asked, slightly curious then shivers a bit when Crainer turn to him with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, just practice"


	87. Daddy – Anthony (Reaction Bro) x Tal (Reaction Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Daddy Kink

It was a regular day in the house as the two men was doing their own business.

Tal was in the living room, watching some show on TV while Anthony was in his room, looking through his phone, bored. They both did a few videos that would last for two weeks and decided to do the editing the next day.

After getting bored of looking through his phone, Anthony put his phone on charge and rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of what to do. A few minutes later, he suddenly got an idea and started to smirk. _'This will be fun'_ he thought as he got off his bed and walked out of his bedroom, heading towards the living room.

Tal was simply switching channels, looking bored. Then he heard footsteps, but didn't bother looking at the direction, eyes stuck to the TV screen. "What is it Anthony?" Tal asked, not looking away and felt the spot beside him sink a bit, signaling that Anthony sat down. After a minute of silence, Tal turned to the other male to see him slightly smirking, making Tal turn to him to see Anthony smirking at him.

"Anthony....?" Tal started saying, slightly confused and having a small feeling that Anthony might do something stupid. Anthony simply smirks wider before suddenly placing his hand on Tal's thigh, surprising him, "Hey Daddy" Anthony suddenly purred out, making Tal tensed up, lightly blushing. _'Shit what is he doing'_ Tal thought, trying to push down his erection, but Anthony was making it hard.

"What a-are you doing" Tal managed to say after clearing his throat. "I'm just bored daddy" Anthony purred out, mentally smirking at the other male's reaction and slowly moves his hand up towards his groin area. Tal groans a bit and grips Anthony's wrist, "You know what will happen if you keep pushing it" he said in a low tone which sent shivers down Anthony spine and smirks wider.

"Come on, I'm ready.....daddy" Anthony replied back while purred out the last word, which Tal snapped and quickly stood up, roughly pulled Anthony up and dragging him to his bedroom.


	88. Cooking/Baking – Bashdil40 (and + Simon, Baki and Ghost)

It was towards the afternoon as the house was filled with the smell of newly made chicken noodles soup.

After sampling the taste, checking it, Bash carefully poured the soup into four bowls, that was resting on a tray, and picked up the tray before heading upstairs. After walking up the stairs and walked into the guest room, inside the room, there was a bed and a large air mattress.

On the bed there was Bodil with a thick blanket wrapped around himself, while in the large air mattress there was Simon, Baki and Ghost sharing it, with Ghost in the middle with Simon on his left and Baki on his right with a thick blanket covering them. Yesterday Bodil had an idea of playing in the rain, which he managed to convince Simon, Baki and Ghost to join in, but Bash had said that it was a bad idea, but they didn't listen which they paid the price and got sick the next day.

Seeing the trio on the air mattress asleep, Bash walked to the bed side, seeing that Bodil was still awake. "Hey Bash" Bodil said in a stuffed tone, his nose clogged up making him sound nasally, "Hey Bodil" Bash answered with a smile as he placed the tray on the side desk and picked up the first bowl. "I made you all soup" Bash said, making Bodil smile and slowly sat up, "Aw....thank you sweetie" the older Bulgarian thanked him.

After that Bash started feeding him, seeing how shaky Bodil's hands were and stopping a few times when Bodil started coughing a bit. A few minutes later, Bodil had finished his soup and Bash placed the empty bowl down, "Feeling better now?" Bash asked his lover, which he slowly nodded, "Yeah, thanks to my maid~" Bodil managed to flirt, making Bash blush lightly. "G-Good....you don't need to take your medicine until two hours" Bash started saying as he stood up to wake up the others to feed them.

"Nu....at least g-give me a kiss" Bodil whined, pouting a bit, which made Bash giggle and leans down, placing a kiss on Bodil's forehead, "Not on the lips because you're still sick"

"Good enough"


	89. Claimed by a Dragon – Enderlox/Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual stuff

It was a dead of night as Ty was sitting on the balcony, looking up at the night sky, watching the blue moon.

He could feel a slight pain on his head, back and lower back, but he didn't fight back against his other half, knowing of what was about to happen and softly smiles. Ty was glad that he told Seto of what was going to happen and he was also glad that his other half had accepted Seto as his mate.

As he was staring at the moon, his maroon eyes started to bleed into dark purple and seeing everything slowly turning black. _'Just don't hurt him'_ Ty softly told his other half before completely passing out.

Ty slouched down for a few seconds before he started groaning and straightens his back and opening his eyes, revealing glowing dark purple eyes. He let out a fanged smirk, flexing his fingers and wings for a few moments before walking inside the house to find his mate.

Xxxxxxx

After searching the house, he found the sorcerer in their bedroom, sleeping on the bed. Ty let out a purr, happy to see him before walking towards the bed and quietly moves on it, hovering over Seto.

But the movement slowly woke Seto up and he started stirring a bit, slowly waking up and opening his eyes to see his lover above him. Blinking a bit, Seto tiredly rubs his eyes, clearing his vision a bit before smiling. "Hey Ty" he started saying before he heard Ty growl a bit, signaling him that it was his other half.

"Oh...sorry Enderlox" Seto apologized, still smiling which then Enderlox let out a purr before he leans down, nuzzling against Seto's neck. Lightly blushing, Seto placed his hand on the spot between his wings, knowing of what was about to happen.

" **My mate..."** Enderlox purred out, wrapping his tail around Seto's waist, slightly pushing the tip of his tail under his shirt, making the sorcerer shiver a bit. Suddenly Seto let out a soft moan when he felt the older male slowly lick his neck where the faded bite mark was. Enderlox let out a louder purr, slowly moving his clawed hands under his shirt, softly rubbing his back, making Seto moan louder and arching his back a bit.

Seto moans even louder when Enderlox slowly bit down, leaving a mark. "C-Come on" Seto whines a bit, wrapping his left leg around the older male's waist, slightly rubbing his foot against his tail, making Enderlox growl a bit. **"Be patient"** he softly said, pressing his hips against Seto's, making the sorcerer let out a low groan from the friction, leaning back against the pillow.

After that, Enderlox started to take his sweet time, removing each article of clothing one by one.

Xxxxxx

It was early in the morning as the sunlight was peaking through the glass window, shining on the bed.

Ty slowly stirs awake, letting out a yawn while rubbing his head. Opening his eyes and looked down, Ty saw his lover, Seto, peacefully sleeping on his chest, curled up against him. Both of them were under the covers and naked.

Ty let out a light blush as he was looking down at Seto and his eye caught site of a bite mark on Seto's neck and couldn't help but feel happy. Letting out a hum, Ty pulled Seto closer, burying his nose into his hair, taking in his scent before letting out a happy sigh and could hear his other half letting out a purr of content.


	90. Claimed by a Wither – WitherMU/MunchingBrotato

It was the dead of night as Jason was in the basement, curled up in a ball, gripping his hair tightly, violently shaking.

He could feel his other half trying to break free, hissing and growling in his head. He could feel the bones on his spine, upper arms and cheeks, peaking out along with his tail. Jason let out a weak whimper, shaking even more. The reason he tried to push it back because his friend and secret crush, Tyler, was in the house, sleeping in the guest room and for some reason his wither side was violently trying to break out to claim Tyler, which Jason didn't want that to happen because he doesn't want to scare the older male away.

' _ **Must claim him as out mate'**_ he heard a whisper in his head, making him shiver a bit, feeling bad for liking that thought. "N-No" Jason whispers, shaking even more. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head making him gasp. _'NO'_ he mentally yelled out before being pulled within his mind, blacking out.

Jason slouched down for a few moment beside opening his eyes, revealing glowing white eyes. He let out a happy purr before quickly moves onto his feet and leaving the basement. Silently following the scent of his soon-to-be mate, Jason quietly walked into the guest room and smiles happily, seeing Tyler asleep on the bed.

Tyler was only in sweatpants and laying on his beck with the blanket only covering his left leg. His right arm was behind his head while his left arm was resting on his mid-section. Tyler was also softly snoring with a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth.

Jason purred louder before tiptoeing towards the bed and quietly got onto the bed, moving over Tyler before sitting on his stomach, which woke the other male up.

Tyler let out a low groan when he felt a weight on his stomach waking him up. Opening his eyes, he could see a blurry figure on top of him, making him blink his eyes. "Jason?" Tyler tiredly said before yawning and reaching out to the side to grab his glasses, but he suddenly felt something smooth and hard wrapped around his wrist, stopping him and pinning his arm down. "Jason?" Tyler aid confused, now more awake then he felt something placed on his face, which Tyler quickly realize that it was his glasses. Blinking a few times, he looked at Jason before gasp in slight shock.

"Jason? What happened to you?" he asked the younger male, but Jason simply let out a purr before releasing his left arm. Tyler quickly saw that it was a dark gray tail, "Um...." Tyler was at a loss, trying to figure out what had happened to Jason when the younger male started leaning down, pressing against his neck, making the older male blush at the closeness.

"Um....its not that I don't like this, but what are you doing Jason?" Tyler tried asking him, trying to control his blush when he looked at Jason's back to see bumps underneath his shirt, going down his spine and the tail at the end of the shirt while something gray going up his neck. Confused, Tyler reached out and lightly touched the gray thing and was surprised to see that it felt smooth and a bit hard and another thing, he felt Jason shiver a bit when he touched it.

" **You're my mate...."** Jason suddenly said in a low tone, surprising Tyler and blushed even more, knowing what that meant.

"Um...a-are you sure you want me as your mate..." Tyler started saying before letting out a yelp when Jason roughly gripped his hair, pulling his head back to reveal his neck and bit down, instantly finding his sweet spot.

"ARG!" Tyler let out a strained moan, grinding his teeth and the slight pain when Jason pierced his skin, drawing blood. The older male let out a loud groan, tightly gripping the sheets below him, waiting for the pain to stop. Tyler let out a low moan when Jason started sucking on his neck, determine to leave a mark that would last for weeks.

Then he felt Jason loosen his grip and pulling away from his neck, purring loudly. Tyler as softly panting, looking at the younger male, whom looked back to him, tail wagging a bit. **"Mine..."** Jason purred out happily before leaning down, cuddling against Tyler's chest, wrapping his tail around his tight leg. Still shocked of what had happen, Tyler slowly wrapped his arms around Jason then softly smile when he heard him purr louder.

' _I guess we can talk about this in the morning'_ Tyler thought, leaning down, kissing his forehead.

Xxxxxxx

It was early in the morning when the sun was peaking out.

Jason slowly stirred, slowly waking up. He was content for a few seconds before inhaling sharply and sat up, panicking a bit, but his rushed action quickly woke Tyler up with a grunt. Panicking more, Jason looked down at Tyler and softly gasp when he saw a bite mark that was a harsh red color.

"Mm....that's a good way to wake up" Tyler sleepily said, yawning a bit and rubbing his eye. Feeling more awake, Tyler opened his eyes to see Jason looking frantic which he frowns before sitting up and pulling Jason into a hug. "Sh....just relax Jason" he started saying, comforting him, which worked. He could feel the younger male slowly relaxed and soon was cuddling against his chest, slowly falling back asleep.

Tyler smiled before leaning back onto the bed, holding Jason close, simply relaxing.


	91. Claimed by a Dragon AU - Enderlox/Bodil666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

It was the dead of night where everyone was in their houses, sleeping. Another thing that was special was the blue moon.

Despised the rareness of the blue moon, the blue moon have special properties. It can bring out the deepest desires from different hybrid mobs. The desire to mate with their chosen partner or to find one.

During the rare blue moon, two hybrid were out in the dead of night to find their mate.

Xxxxxxx

Enderlox was at the edge of a forest, sniffing around. Earlier, he was traveling around by flight, following his soon-to-be mate's scent which led him to a forest, so he landed at the edge and started sniffing around, hoping to catch a trail. A few second of sniffing a bit, he quickly catch a trail and instantly followed it.

The scent trail led him to a small meadows, which he silently landed on a branch in a tree, looking around and his eyes landed on a figure, whom was kneeling down at the edge of a small pond.

He could feel himself starting to purr and knew that he had found his mate, so he started waiting for the right moment to strike.

Xxxxxx

Bodil666 was simply looking down at his reflection with a stony look on his face, seems to be thinking.

He never knew why, but his instincts had led him to the meadows and told him to wait there and his instincts were never wrong so he listened. It had been two hours since he had arrived and nothing had really happened. As Bodil666 was about to doze off, he immediately became alert when he felt another presence enter the meadows and he quickly looked around.

He was silently looking around, his tail slowly swinging left and right.

Xxxxxx

Enderlox was smirking a bit as he was watching the little demon, looking around.

He knew that the demon had sense him as soon as he stepped into the area and was simply observing him. He liked the way his little horns look like he have cat ears, along with his tail. He also noticed the faded dried blood trails underneath his eyes and hands.

A few minutes passed, he noticed that the demon had stopped and looked back to the water, relaxing once more. Then Enderlox took that moment to sneakily move closer with a glint in his eyes.

Xxxxx

Bodil666 had his eyes closed, simply enjoying the magical properties that came with the Blue moon.

He leaned back against his arms, relaxing until he suddenly heard a stick snap, making him open his eyes quickly and was about to get to his feet when he was swiftly pinned down and his arms pinned above his eyes.

He started hissing at the intruder, which Enderlox hissed back, sounding louder than Bodil666. **"** **You should stop that"** Enderlox said in a low growl, which made Bodil666 hiss louder, not willing to back down. **"Fuck you"** the demon hissed out, trying to kick him, but Enderlox pinned his legs down with a shake of his head and clicking his tongue.

" **There's no need for that little demon"** the dragon hybrid purred out and slowly leans down to his neck, breathing on it and mentally smirks when he felt the demon shiver a bit.

Bodil666 couldn't help but feel submissive to the older male but quickly shook his head, determine to stay strong.

Letting out a warn growl, Bodil666 started squirming, trying to get his wrists free.

Above him, Enderlox couldn't help but be amused at the demon's attempts of escaping his grip. He knew that his grip was very strong and his attempts were futile, but he let the demon believe that he can escape. So the dragon hybrid slyly leans down even closer to his neck, his sharp fangs ready.

As Bodil666 thought he got his right wrist free, he suddenly let out a loud gasp when he felt something sharp pierce his neck, making his body tense up, slightly arching his back.

Liking the reaction, Enderlox slowly bites down harder to leave a mark and wraps his tail around the demon's waist, slightly rubbing the tip against his groin, making Bodil666 let out a breathed moan. **"S-Stop"** Bodil666 said in a strained tone, grinding his teeth and clawing the ground.

But Enderlox kept going, slyly moving his clawed hand under his shirt, rubbing his chest and at the same time, rubbing his groin more. **"Ahhh......s-stop...."** Bodil666 tried saying as he could feel himself slowly loosing control of himself, then he suddenly felt a clawed hand rubbing his erection through his boxers, causing him to moan loudly, becoming limp.

Above him, Enderlox felt greatly victorious and pulls away from his neck before swiftly flipping Bodil666 onto his hands and knees and Enderlox moves over him, swiftly pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees.

Feeling the cold wind hitting against his lower half, Bodil666 shivers a bit and turn his head back, letting out a low hiss. Enderlox simply smirks before pressing his chest against the younger male's back, moving his right hand under his shirt again and pinching his right nipple. Bodil666 gasp at the action and wrapped his tail around Enderlox's right wrist tightly. Then Enderlox moves his left hand down, rubbing his member, making the younger male moan softly, tightening his tail more.

" **F-Fucking stop teasing me!"** Bodil666 suddenly yelled out, catching Enderlox off guard before he pulled his hand out and firmly grips the demon's neck, making him tense up.

" **Just relax little demon"** Enderlox whispers to him, smirking a bit when Bodil666 whines a bit before nodding submissively. The dragon hybrid purrs at the response and started pumping him slowly.

Bodil666 swallowed back his moans, feeling his hand teasingly pumping him. **_'That fucking tease'_** he thought, softly growling a bit before choking a bit when he felt a thumb rubbing the tip of his member.

Smirking a bit, Enderlox kept pumping him and, without Bodil666 noticing, started pulling his pants and boxers down enough to release his erection and used his dragon tail to spread the demon's legs a bit and stops pumping him and placing his hand on Bodil666's hip.

Bodil666 let out a strained breath, finally being about to breath after the slowly teasing from the older male, but quickly tensed up again when he felt something hard pressed against his ass and let out a low growl out of instinct before yelping when he felt a sharp pain on his ass. **"H-Hey!"** Bodil666 exclaimed, looking back with a shock expression.

" **You better behave then"** Enderlox simply told him with a smug smirk, making Bodil666 fluster a bit before being forced to look forward. Then he felt the dragon pressed himself against his back, feeling his mouth touching his ear, making him shiver a bit. **"Jut relax"** Enderlox purred into his ear before positioning himself and slowly started pushing in.

Bodil666 quickly widens his eyes at the sharp pain and gasp loudly, clawing at the ground trying to get away from the pain, but Enderlox quickly wrapped his tail around the demon's middle, keeping him in place, still pushing in. **"FUCK!"** Bodil666 yelled out in pain, tensing up more, making the older male above groan a bit, feeling the tightness around his member, softly panting a bit.

After a few minutes had passed, Bodil666 started moaning softly, slowly feeling the pleasure. Hearing him, Enderlox leans close, looking at his face and smirking a bit, seeing a flash of pleasure on the demon's face and a bit of drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. Darkly chuckles, the older male, tightly grips onto the younger male's hips and started snapping his hips back and forth at a fast pace.

Gasping loudly at the fast pace, Bodil666 started screaming and moaning in pain and pleasure while clawing at the ground, trying to ground himself. **"AHH!! FUCK!"** the demon hybrid yelled out, feeling Enderlox moving even faster and then felt his claws sinking into his hips.

Liking the sounds that came from his mate, Enderlox quickly got an idea and smirks before leaning down, licking one of his horns, which Bodil666 let out a high pitch moan, pushing himself back against Enderlox while his tail was twitching a bit. **"Like that?"** he started saying as he snapped his hips in hard, hitting his prostate.

Biting back a moan, Bodil666 slowly nodding, lowering his head a bit, breathing heavily, **"Y-Yes ohhh....m-more"** the demon hybrid slightly begged him, making the dragon hybrid chuckle a bit and firmly grips his member, making Bodil666 shiver a bit.

He slowly moves his hand up and down, teasing him and rubbing his thumb against the slit, collecting the pre cum. **"Mm....I don't know....."** Enderlox commented it with a sly grin, knowing that it will push Bodil666 more.

And he was right.

The demon hybrid let out a loud growl annoyed. **"DAMN IT ENDERLOX! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"** he breathlessly shouted out with his red eyes glowing brightly.

So without pulling out, Enderlox swiftly flipped Bodil666 onto his back and roughly kissed him, mentally smirking when he felt the demon kiss back just as rough, wrapping his legs around his waist, holding him close.

Gripping his hips, he started snapping his hips in roughly, hitting his prostate at every thrust. Bodil666 moans in the kiss and Enderlox quickly pushed his tongue inside, exploring every inch, making the demon moan louder.

Enderlox slamming in even faster, feeling the knot in his stomach growing more and letting out a loud growl, sending shivers down Bodil666's spine.

Feeling the knot growing even bigger, signaling his release, Bodil666 tried to hold it in, not wanting it to be over. Feeling the tightness around his member and the strained look on his face, Enderlox let out a low growl and started pumping him at a fast pace, making Bodil666 moan loudly and shaking his head, whining a bit, " **N-No!"** the demon begged him, but Enderlox didn't listen, slamming in more, determine to make the younger cum first.

Letting out a loud gasp from the sudden speed, Bodil666 wrapped his arm around Enderlox, pressing his fingers into his back. He was finding it harder to hold it in with the older hitting his prostate at every thrust and at the same time, the fast movement of his hand.

" **Ahhh....MM!! ENDERLOX!"** Bodil666 yelled out as he quickly came on their clothed chests and at the same time, sinking his claws into his back and biting his covered shoulder down hard, leaving a mark. Groaning loudly, the older slams in one last time and came inside, biting the younger's neck again.

A few moments later, they both slowly calmed down, breathing heavily. Bodil666 slowly pulled away from Enderlox's shoulder, breathlessly moan and was laying on the ground limp. The older let out a low purr and slowly pulled away from his neck, licking his lips, looking down at the younger male underneath him.

Smirking, Enderlox leans down and gently kissed Bodil666, whom tiredly kissed back, purring loudly. Then the demon let out a breathy moan as Enderlox slowly pulled out and shivers after, feeling the excessive cum dripping out of his entrance.

Then Enderlox fixed his pants before removing his ruined shirt and started cleaning Bodil666 up, which the demon started purring at the gentleness. Then the older male laid down beside the younger male and pulled him close, spooning him and wrapping his wing over him to keep him warm.

Letting out a tired hum, Bodil666 leans back against the dragon hybrid's chest, slowly falling asleep. Hearing his breathing slowing down, Enderlox leans down, nuzzling against Bodil666's neck, happy for finally claiming his mate.


	92. In battle, side by side – SGCGamer

"NICK"

**BANG**

Nick let out a startled gasp when a walker behind him fell backwards with a bullet hole on its forehead. He turn his head to find his friend, Ghetto, a few feet away, holding a gun.

A few hours ago, both Nick and Ghetto had volunteered to scavenge for more supplies from the city and a few hours later, they had managed to gather a rather good amount of supplies and as they were heading back to the CDC, they had encountered a bunch of walkers, which forced them to go a different direction to get away.

But a few stray walkers had managed to catch up to the duo and they started fighting against the ones that were blocking their way.

After killing one of the walkers, Ghetto turn to Nick and saw a stray walker sneaking up on the younger male as he was fighting against another walker. Reacting for a split second, Ghetto pulled out his gun and quickly took aim.

**BANG**

"Thanks Ghetto" Nick thanked him as they quickly got away from the bloody scene, not wanting to stick around for more walkers coming. Ghetto nodded back with a smile.

"No problem bro"


	93. The Cop and the killer - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of blood, character death and yandere-like behavior

**Name: ???**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: ???**

**Title: The Derp Killer**

**Bio: Had killed nearly one hundred people, bombed two major areas, killing and injuring dozen of innocents. The only evidence that was left behind was the victim's missing eyes.**

Letting out a sigh, Crainer placed the folder down after reading the document of the infamous killer.

Officer Crainer and his partner, Officer Jordan, had been tasked on tracking down the serial killer and arrest him. Jordan was confident that they can do it, but Crainer was having doubts about this. After reading more of the files, he knew that it would be very difficult assignment.

Xxxxxxx

"So Crainer, want some coffee? Hot chocolate? Jordan asked him as he parked at Starbucks. Crainer slightly scrunches his nose a bit, "I'll have Hot chocolate, I don't know how you can like coffee" he commented. Jordan started laughing, "Its good! You should try it one day" he retorted back before getting off of the car and walking in the building.

Seeing him enter, Crainer soon got bored and pulled out the folder out of his bag and started looking through the pictures with a frown.

No one couldn't figure out the patterns between the killings. It looked like the killer was killing them at random, but Crainer couldn't help, but notice as he was looking each picture that the victim was more men than women.

Frowning a bit, Crainer started looking at the most recent kills but stopped at one picture, blinking a bit. _'_ _It feels like.....I knew this guy....'_   Crainer thought as he was observing the picture the best as he can. A few moments later, something clicked in his head, causing him to silently gasp, eyes widen in shock. "Oh god...." Crainer started saying but suddenly jumped when the driver's door suddenly opened.

"Hey back" Jordan commented, sitting down, holding a cup board, that was holding two cups. Crainer let out a sigh, trying to calm himself before closing the folder, "Thanks Jordan" he thanked his partner before taking the cup of hot chocolate. Jordan nodded before drinking his own cup.

Xxxxxxx

The man let out a pained yell as he was repeatedly being stabbed in the chest and stomach by the person above him. The man was also trying to escape, but was getting weaker by the second.

The person let out a deformed laugh as he kept stabbing his victim, enjoying the way the light slowly leaving their eyes and the way their skin slowly turn pale and the beautiful blood spilling. Then he stopped in mid stab before pulling the knife away, leaving the man below In a death-like state, but still aware. With a slowly growing deformed grin, the person, moved the knife up to the man's eyes, grinning wider when the man widens his eyes in fear, he let out a dark chuckle, enjoying the fear.

"You shouldn't have tried to take what mine" the person said in a low deep tone before starting to push the tip of the knife underneath the right eyeball, making the man scream his lungs out from the intense pain.

Xxxxxx

"Another one?" Crainer asked Jordan as the older male placed down another picture of the most recent victim. Jordan nodding, "Been found this morning" he explained and Crainer took the picture and started looking at it.

"He looks kinda familiar...." Crainer trailed off, tilting his head a bit thinking. A few seconds later, it clicked. "I know this guy" Crainer told Jordan, whom quickly looked at him in shock, "Really!?" he exclaimed.

"Well not personally, but I remembered seeing him last week when he was flirting with me-stop laughing!" Crainer started explaining then started hitting Jordan's arm when he started laughing.

"S-Sorry, but I can't believe that someone started flirting with you, that's pretty bold, flirting with an officer" Jordan said, chuckling a bit, making Crainer lightly blush, scowling a bit before looking away.

"Besides that, why was he's one of the victim?" Jordan said, seems to be thinking. Crainer let out a sigh before standing up, "I'm going to head out Jordan" he told his partner as he was walking out.

"Okay be careful!"

Xxxxxx

Crainer was at a small diner, sitting beside a window, looking out, lost in thought.

He had been trying to connect the dots. He found out a small piece that two of the men that he saw was the one that flirted with him in the past. He slowly frowns, not knowing if it was coincidence or was intentional.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt tapping on his shoulders, causing him to look away from the window to see who it was and lightly blushed, seeing a handsome man standing there.

"May I sit here? All the other seats are taken" the man asked Crainer, looking a bit nervous. Still speechless, Crainer nodded which made the man smile and took a seat across from him. "Thanks dude" he thanked the officer. Crainer quickly snapped out of it and nodded back, "No problem bro" he shyly said. _'_ _Why am I acting so weird and nervous? Stop!'_ Crainer mentally scolded himself and shaking his head a bit before focusing on the man across of him.

"I haven't seen you around here before, my name is Ian" the man, now named Ian, introduced himself. O-Oh...I don't really had the time to come here, but I was lucky enough to leave early, my name is Crainer" the officer introduced himself.

After the introduction, they started talking about random things and soon enough, Crainer had the murders pushed back, laughing at a joke Ian told him.

As they were talking, Crainer suddenly heard someone calling his name and when he turn to look, he saw Jordan walking towards him with a smile.

"Hey dude" Jordan greeted him, which Crainer greeted back, "Hey Jordan, oh Jordan, this is Ian, Ian this is my friend and partner" Crainer started introducing them to each other.

Jordan simply grinned at Ian before holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ian" he greeted the other male. Ian simply gave him a tight smile before reaching out, grabbing his hand. They shook hands, but for some reason, Jordan started feeling his hand being squeezed a bit and he looked at Ian before blinking, for some reason feeling a slight shiver going down his spine, seeing Ian staring at him with a strange expression.

"Its nice to meet one of Crainer's friend" Ian said in a strained tone, which Crainer didn't pick it up, but Jordan did and slightly narrows his eyes. "Yeah...." Jordan trailed off before pulling his hand, slightly flexing his hand a bit.

Xxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since they met and for some reason, the murderers had stop, but the investigation was still going.

Also that time, Ian and Crainer had been hanging out and been getting closer and during it, Crainer started to have feelings for him, but Jordan was still suspicious of the older male and was keeping a closer eye on him, not wanting Crainer to get hurt.

Xxxxxxxx

"Crainer.....I think you should stop hanging out with Ian"

"What!? Why?"

"I-I just have a bad feeling about Ian, don't you think?"

Head shaking, "Not really, he seems like a really nice guy, maybe a bit weird, but I'm weird as well"

Sighing a bit, "Okay.....but please be careful around him"

Frowns a bit, but nodded, "I will Jordan"

Jordan smiles a bit before pulling Crainer into a brotherly hug.

But without them noticing, a lone figure looking over them started growling a bit, glaring at Jordan, now deciding who would be next on his list.

Xxxxxx

It was close to the evening as Jordan was tiredly walking back home after a long day of work.

But what he didn't know was that he was being followed by someone.

Jordan walked up to his house and quickly unlocking the door, wanting to get some sleep, After opening it, he walked inside and closing the door behind. Letting out a yawn, he dragged his feet to the kitchen to get something to eat first before retiring for the day.

Outside, the person walked up to the house and quietly checked if any windows was open and a few minutes later, he found one window open that led to the living room and silently got inside.

Inside the kitchen, Jordan had finished heating up a slice of leftover pizza and was eating when he started heading to his bedroom.

Hearing his footsteps, the stranger quietly sneaks out of the living room, pulling out his knife. But he quickly tensed up when he stepped forwards and made a small creaking noise.

Halfway up the stairs, Jordan suddenly stopped, picking up the small sound and tensed up. _'Someone's here'_ he thought as he started walking again, but more slowly towards his bedroom where there was a hidden gun.

Feeling like he was losing time, the stranger swiftly moved towards where his victim was, his grip on the knife tightening, imagining the different ways to kill him.

Jordan was quickly yet quietly looking for his gun and grins when he found it, he grabbed it and loaded it. Then he faced the closed door, gun ready.

As soon as he reached to the door, he leans close, listening a bit and a few minutes passed, he could faintly hear a clicking down, signaling that his victim have a gun, so he moved to the side, pressing his back against the wall and his hand on the doorknob and with a deep breath, he suddenly swung the door open.

Seeing it open, Jordan didn't hesitated and pulled the trigger, which the bullet flew passed the stranger's head, hitting the wall. Taking that chance, the stranger quickly ran inside and towards Jordan.

Before Jordan could take another shot, he was roughly tackled down, getting his gun knocked out of his hand, sliding away. The stranger, quickly sat up and quickly punched Jordan, whom let out a grunt and quickly fought back.

His bedroom was dark so he couldn't see who it was.

Letting out an angry growl, the stranger raised his knife up and started to slam it down, aiming for his chest, but Jordan quickly reached up, gripping the stranger's wrist, stopping him.

It was now the battle of strength as both men was trying to overpower each other. The stranger let out a louder growl and started using his arms and upper strength to push the knife down harder. Grunting a bit, Jordan would feel his arms shaking a bit, trying to keep the knife away from his chest, but widens his eyes when he could slowly feel the stranger slowly pushing the knife close, making him panic.

"No!" he yelled out, trying to fight back. The stranger started grinning, seeing that it was working and couldn't help but let out a deform laughter, which sent shivers down Jordan's spine, realizing who it was. "I-Its you...." Jordan whispers in fear and shock. The stranger stopped laughing, but still grinning and leans down close enough for Jordan to see who it was and was extremely shocked.

"I-Ian?" he said shocked and for a split second, he lost focus on his grip which Ian quickly took advantage and harshly pushed the knife down, stabbing the blade into Jordan's chest, hitting his lung.

The male below let out a painful scream then started chocking and coughing out blood as his lungs was slowly being filled with his own blood.

Ian was grinning insanely and started twisting the knife, causing more pain to Jordan. "AHHH!!" he screamed out as Ian was slowly torturing him. Then Ian started laughing loudly and pulled the knife out and started to repeatedly stab Jordan in the chest.

"Now. He. Will. Finally. Be. Mine." Ian yelled out each word, stabbing even deeper at every word. Soon enough, Jordan didn't have enough energy to even scream and wasn't moving, barely reacting to the stabbing and staring up at the ceiling while slowly chocking in his own blood.

After one last stab, Ian slouched down, breathing heavily while having a mad smile on his face. Then he let out a chuckle.

"I will finally have Crainer" Ian said in an insane tone and that was the last thing Jordan heard before he blacked out.

Ian frowns a bit, seeing his victim slowly dying before him, sad for not having more time to play, but was still happy to finally got him out of the way.

Then he started hearing faint sirens and mentally cursed, knowing that someone heard the gunshot and called the police, so he quickly got to his feet and ran out of the house.

Xxxxxxx

Crainer let out a broken sob.

The next day, Crainer had gotten a call from work and after hearing the terrible news, he hanged up and started to break down on the spot. Leaning against the wall and curled up in a ball and sobbing in his knees.

His first and longest friend is gone and for all he knew, it could have been another murderer from the Derp Killer.

As he was crying his heart out, he jumped when he heard a knock on his front door. After hastily wiping his tears, he shakily got to his feet and walks to the door, slightly opening it to see who it was.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" Crainer asked him, seeing him standing there with a sad look on his face.

"I wanted to see how you were doing.....may I come in?" Ian said then asked in a worried tone, which Crainer slowly nodded and fully open the door to let him in.

If Crainer was in his right mind, he would have noticed that he never told Ian where he lived.

Ian walked in and closed the door behind them and instantly pulled Crainer into a hug. The younger male let out a soft gasp, surprised at his action before slowly tearing up, feeling Ian rubbing his back, comforting him. Letting out a broken sob, Crainer buried his face into Ian's chest, sobbing loudly and the older male was holding him close and rubbing his back.

"Shh....everything will be okay Crainer...." Ian comforts him in a lovely tone, making Crainer feel safe, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Suddenly Ian picked Crainer up, bridal style and walked to the living room before sitting on the couch, holding the younger male on his lap, still comforting him.

A few minutes later, the sobbing slowly turned into hiccups and whimpers. Crainer was sniffing a bit before reaching up, wiping away the tears, "T-Thank you" he thanked Ian, whom smiled a bit, "Your welcome Crainer" then he placed a light kiss on Crainer' forehead, making him blush a bit.

There was a comforting silence between the two for a few minutes before Ian broke it. "You shouldn't worry about him anymore" Ian started saying, sending alarm signals in Crainer's head, slightly confused of what Ian was talking about. "He was in our way, I wanted to keep you safe from anything....even from him" he explained, causing Crainer to slightly tense up, quickly putting the pieces together.

' _I need to get out of here'_ Crainer thought as he was trying to secretly pull away, but stopped when he felt one of his hands pressed against his upper back and his other hand wrapped against his neck.

"Shh....I promise to keep you safe Crainer" Ian started to sound a bit crazy, looking down at him with an uncertain glint in his eyes, making Crainer panic inside. "I-Ian?" he shakily called out, feeling his blood turning cold then gasp when he felt the hand on his neck starting to tighten. "Just relax Crainer...." Ian purred as he was slowly chocking him, wrapping his other hand around the younger's neck.

Crainer started to struggle, letting out loud gasp and choking a bit, trying to pull Ian's hands away but starting to feel weak, making him panic more. "S-Stop!" Crainer started begging, seeing black spots in his vision, but Ian shook his head, tightens his hands more, "Just sleep Crainer, everything will be okay" he said and saw that Crainer's movement was slowing down to a complete stop, passing out.

Smiling a bit, Ian loosen his grip and stood up, holding Crainer up and walked to his bedroom and placed Crainer on his bed, stomach down and Ian kneels on the bed, beside the sleeping male and lifted his shirt up, revealing his pale smooth back. Slowly gaining a deformed grin, Ian pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open.

"Now you belong to me" Ian said in a low town before lowering the blade to Crainer's back.

Xxxxxx

Crainer let out a startled gasp, instantly gasping and coughing for air and a second later, he felt a burning pain on his back causing him to let out a cry.

Then he quickly looked around, looking for Ian, scared but stopped when he saw that he was alone. For a second he felt slightly safe then he remembered the pain on his back so he carefully got out of bed, wincing at every step as he walked to the bathroom, where there was a full body mirror.

Standing in front of his, Crainer painfully pulled his shirt off and inhaled sharply when he saw drying blood on the back of the shirt and with his heart beating fast, he slowly turned around to look at his back and slowly felt terror got throughout his body, seeing what it was.

_ **Property of the Derp Killer** _


	94. Neko and Inu - Crundee

It was late morning and the two men decided to have a lazy day and simply stayed in their bed.

The Inu was simply laying on his stomach while wagging his tail, feeling his lover lovingly nipping at the back of his left ear. The Neko was on top of the older Inu with his arms hanging over his shoulders and lightly nipping the back of the Inu's ear, sometimes biting down hard which made the man below him groan loudly.

"That feels so good~" the Inu groan a bit, started panting softly. The Neko let out a soft purr and kept nipping his ear, his tail lazily swaying left and right. The Neko kept doing it for a few minutes before stopping and moving to the Inu's right ear and dong the same thing, making the Inu groan louder and wagging his tail faster. The Neko bit down extra hard causing the Inu to let out a low growl of pleasure while gripping the bed sheets underneath him.

"Are you really going to tease me?" the Inu asked his lover, looking over his shoulder. The Neko simply giggles a bit before placing his chin on top of the older's head, hugging him from behind. "I don't know....." the Neko trailed off slightly grinning, making the Inu huffed out before placing his head back on his arms, relaxing again.

"Always a tease Crainer"

"And you love me for it Ian"


	95. Birth – Subthan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

In the living room, the only sound that was heard was heavy breathing.

' _I wish Ethan was here already'_ Sub thought as he flinched again when he felt another contraction and his stomach tightening.

Earlier, Sub had managed to convince his husband, Ethan, to go hang out with Sky and the others for the day. Within the last few weeks until the birth of their firstborn daughter, Ethan had been being overprotective of Sub, doing almost everything for his smaller husband and Sub had been getting annoyed with the overprotective and almost threw Ethan out, signing him to go hang out and relax. It took a few hours to convince him, but Ethan reluctantly agreed, but he wanted Sub to have his cell nearby for checkups and Sub agreed to that, happy to see him finally going out to relax.

The day before, Sub had been feeling pain in his stomach, but he didn't think anything about it and fell back asleep. Then two hours after Ethan left, Sub felt more pain, which he started to worry about it, but tried to push through it.

Then the unthinkable happened.

As Sub was in the living room watching some television, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and lower back and felt his pants getting soaked. It only took a few seconds until something clicked in his head and started to panic. _'No!'_ Sub thought panicking and started to reach for his cell when he suddenly remembered that he left it in the bedroom to charge.

He could feel the contractions getting closer and looked at the clock, seeing that Ethan won't be back for another hour and he can't wait that long. Letting out a silent whimper before slowly pulling his pants and boxers off with shaky hands, glad that the curtains are closed.

Then Sub painfully positions himself and pulling two pillows under his back and pulled his legs up a bit, slightly spreading them.

' _Okay, now just need to keep breathing and wait'_ Sub thought breathing heavily and leans back against his elbows and leans his head back, trying to keep a steady breathing. But it was soon proven to be difficult as sometimes his would inhale sharply when he felt pain for a few seconds before leaving.

Then he started feeling a slight pressure coming from between his legs and the urge to push so Sub started to push, gripping the cushion underneath him. He let out a silent scream when he felt a burning pain in his lower back and between his legs and he stopped pushing, panting hard.

' _Ethan where are you'_ Sub painfully thought, wishing that he have his husband here.

Xxxxxxx

"Ethan, I'm sure that he's just taking a nap" Sky told him as they were heading back to the house. Ethan frowns a bit, wanting to believe his friend, but had a bad feeling.

Earlier, Ethan had sent a text message to Sub, checking in, but after waiting for a few minutes, Sub didn't answer back which started to worry him so Ethan decided to cut his hang out early and started to head home.

Sky understood why and decided to go with him, telling him about different things that had happen, secretly wanting to keep Ethan calm.

"Ethan, I'm sure he and the baby will be fine, beside didn't you guys said that he'll give birth next week?" Sky asked him in a worried tone. Ethan nodded, remembering the doctor saying that.

They quickly got home and Ethan quickly unlocked the front door and walked inside with Sky. As soon as they got inside, they quickly picked up the sound of heavy breathing coming from the living room. "Sub?" Sky called out as they quickly went to the living room and the scene before them quickly sent Ethan into a panic.

Ethan quickly ran to Sub and grabbing his hand, which Sub looked at his husband, sweat being gathered on his forehead and the back of his neck causing hair to stick to him. 'I'm glad your here' Sub shakily signed to him which Ethan nodded back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before looking back to Sky, pleading for help.

Quickly snapping out of his shock, Sky quickly got into action, having some experience with his own husband and moved towards them, moving in front of Sub and looking down. Sub flinched a bit, feeling embarrassed, but Ethan quickly comfort him, knowing that Sky wouldn't do anything bad.

"Okay Sub, if you feel the need to push then push" Sky told him as he slightly spread his legs, making some room. Sub bit his lip a bit, but nodded and quickly squeezed Ethan's hand, feeling more pain and discomfort. "Ethan, help Sub keep a steady breathing" Sky told the silver-haired man, whom nodding and moved behind Sub after removing the pillows and placed a hand on Sub's chest, stroking his thumb against Sub's hand.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Sub suddenly squeezed Ethan's hand tightly, almost painfully, slouching forwards a bit, starting to push once more. Sky quickly looked down, "That's it Sub, keep going" he said, encouraging him. A minute later, Sub stopped pushing and collapse against Ethan, breathing even faster with more sweat gathering.

"Just take a breather Sub, I can see the head" Sky told him with a small grin, causing Sub to feel happy at the news and felt determined. Ethan felt happy that it was almost over because he doesn't like seeing his sweet husband in pain but at the same time happy to finally see his daughter.

After regaining his strength, Sub took a deep breath and started to push again. He could feel the pain and pressure coming from between his legs, causing him to almost give up, but he held him and kept pushing, letting out a silent scream.

Shocked by how hard he was pushing, Sky quickly reached down to catch the baby. "Almost there!" he told him, whom nodded and keeps pushing, sinking his nails into Ethan's hand, whom flinched a bit, but didn't pull away.

Then Sub felt something slipped out and started feeling the pain and the pressure go away, causing him to let out a sigh of relief and collapse against Ethan, feeling complete exhaustion.

Sky picked up the baby and then used a bit of his magic to cut the umbilical cord. Then Ethan quickly removed his black jacket and hands it to Sky, whom nodded in thanks, grabbing it and wrapping it around the baby before standing up. "I'm going to clean the baby a bit" he told Ethan, whom nodded at him and Sky stepped out of the room, leaving them alone.

After passing out for a few seconds, Sub quickly woke up and looked around a bit before looking back to Ethan. 'Where's my baby?' Sub asked him, 'Sky took her to clean her up a bit' he signed back causing Sub to let out a sigh of relief and leans back against Ethan, still feeling tired, but forced himself to be awake.

There was a peaceful silence between the married couple for a few minutes until it was broken when Sky walked back inside, now holding a blanket close. He walked towards the couple with a grin, "Well, you two have a beautiful baby girl" Sky told them before gently passing the baby to Sub, whom was sitting up a bit and was holding the baby.

The baby was asleep, but both Ethan and Sub were very happy to finally see they baby girl. _'Welcome to the family.....Daisy'_ Sub thought with a smile and felt Ethan pulling him close and knew that he was happy as well.

In the background, Sky was happily watching them, slightly remembering his own moment when his firstborn son was born. Then he quietly sneaked away, not wanting to disturbed the new parents.


	96. Savior part one - SkyHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Rape and Abuse

It was getting dark as Sky was walking to his house. He was also carrying a small bag that was holding a gallon of milk, that he picked up on the way home. _'Almost home'_ he thought, walking faster, wanting to get home soon when he suddenly heard something in the alley way.

' _Huh?'_ he thought, looking at the entrance of the alley way and walks inside a bit. Listening carefully, he didn't hear much until he heard a pained whimper and a grunt, causing him to drop the bag and run inside.

Running inside deeper, he saw two people on the ground; the bigger one was on top of the smaller one, pinning them down and let out a soft grunt. The smaller one let out a whine and was slapped.

It caused him to charge at them and pulled the bigger one off, throwing him away. "Get out of here" Sky growled at him, pulling his golden sword out threatening him. The man growled and stood up, fixing his pants, "Whatever, he wasn't that good" then he walked off.

Feeling disgusted by his words, Sky put the sword away and turns to the other male, who was curled up in a small ball, facing away from him.

Using what little sunlight, he saw that the smaller male was wearing an oversize shirt, which was dirty, his arms and legs covered in dirt, bruises and blood on his legs. His hair was tangled up and covered in dirt so he couldn't tell what color it was.

Sky walked up to him and gently picking him up, trying not to hurt him and frown when he felt him flinch a bit. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered to him, holding him close then he felt something soft wrapped around his left arm. Looking down, he saw that it was a cat tail and saw that it was connected to the smaller male, looking up to his head, he saw the cat ears lying flat against his head. _'Cute'_ he thought lightly blushing and walked back to the entrance, picking up the bag and started walking to his house.

**(At the house)**

After making it home and heading inside, Sky placed the bag down and walked to the couch, gently placing the smaller male down, who fell asleep. Sky gently removed the tail around his arm and walked to the kitchen, filled a bowl of warm water, grabbed a rag and walked back; kneeling down and started washing the smaller male's face.

After washing most of the dirt away, Sky felt like he seen him before. "He looks........so familiar" he mutters to himself, finishing up. Suddenly he saw that the smaller male slowly waking up, opening his eyes. He quietly backs away to give him space, "Hey there" he said softly, not wanting to scare him, the neko sat up and turned to him, revealing bright purple eyes. He tilts his head, staring at Sky with paranoia and curiosity in his eyes, which Sky understood why. As the neko moved closer, Sky didn't move, letting him sniff himself and as the neko was sniffing his neck, Sky chuckles softly, feeling his ears tickling his chin, but stopped when he felt the neko flinch a bit. "Sorry" he mutters softly and the neko pulled away, looking up at him.

Sky looked down at him and looks over him, "We should get you cleaned up" he said before standing up and gently picking him up, who let out a small squeak and wrapping his arms around his neck.

**(Sky POV)**

I walked in the bathroom and gently placed him on top of the toilet seat and started turning on the water. After making sure it was lukewarm water, I turned back to him, "Okay I'm going to remove the shirt" I gently told him, grabbing the bottom of the shirt. He looked at me with uncertainly and fear, which broke my heart a bit, before he slowly nodded.

Moving my hands towards him, I gripped his shirt and slowly removed it, being careful of any bruises he might have. The shirt must have stuck to an open wound because I heard him let out a small yelp.

After removing it, I looked over him and clench my fist in anger at the people who hurt the neko. He must have either sense my anger or seen it in my eyes, because he let out a whimper and wrapped his tail around his legs, snapping me out of my anger and gently smile at him. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you" I softly told him, slowly moving my hand behind his ear and started scratching the spot behind it, which caused him to let out a loud purr.

Chuckling a bit, I stopped and helped him step in the tub. At first he let out a flinch before slowly relaxing before looking up at me, like asking for permission. _'What kind of people did he lived with before'_ I thought frowning for a second before smiling and nodding. I gently pushed him down, sitting him on the tub.

I started putting bubbles in the water and when small bubbles started forming, the neko stared at it, like he haven't seen it before, and started patting at it like a small child. Seeing him distracted, I pulled out a healing potion and poured it in the bath to help his injuries heal up.

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount in my hand, I started to gently wash his hair. He stopped patting at the bubbles and started purring, "Like that?" I asked him being extra gentle with his ears, he nodded, purring louder.

After a few minutes, I picked up a small cup, filled it with water and started pouring it over him, gently covering his eyes, washing away the suds. As I was washing it, I started seeing the color of his hair. _'Looks kinda dirty still, must be dirty blonde'_ I thought, finishing it and pulled my hand away from his eyes.

The neko shook his head and looked up at me, giving me a good look at his, now clean, face and froze.

' _W-What.....I-I thought he died'_ I started panicking, I slowly stood up causing him to look up at me, "I-I'll be right back okay" I forced a smile, wanting to keep him calm before quickly leaving. I walked in the living room, picked up the phone and started to call someone. I heard the phone ringing, making me feel nervous and nervously started tapping my fingers against the phone, waiting and sighed in relief when he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Seto, I found him"

**(Few minutes later)** "

Okay....so I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah, just.....keep him there until then"

"Alright, bye Seto" then hang up and sighs, running my fingers through my hair. "Shit" I mutter under my breath before heading back to the bathroom. Walking inside, I saw the cutest thing ever.

The neko was asleep in the tub with his arms and head lying on the edge of the tub and was purring softly.

Holding down a squeal at the cuteness, I reached down, draining the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around him and gently picking him up. I felt his tail wrapping around my arm as I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and gently placed him on my bed and started to gently dry him.

I slowly became angry at every scar I saw that littered all over his body and became sad as well. Then I started drying his hair being extra gentle drying his ears, which he started purring louder in his sleep. After drying him, I placed him on the bed and walked to my closet looking inside. _'Well he's too small for my clothes so...maybe just in boxers and one of my shirts'_ I thought as I picked up one of my boxers and a large shirt and walked back.

Then I started blushing, knowing I have to put boxers on him and removed the towel, blushing even more, seeing him naked before me, but I quickly shook my head and carefully put boxers on him, being careful with his tail and put on the shirt on him. "There..." I mutter smiling a bit and gently placed him back on the bed and moving the cover over him.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was near midnight and sighs, remembering that the only bed there was in my house was my own, but my bed was a king sized bed, so it would fit both of us, so I got ready for bed and got in, lying down leaving a small gap between me and the neko.

"Mm...good night Simon...."

**(Next Morning)**

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Mm...." I let out a groan when I heard loud knocking on my front door.

The first thing I felt was something warm on my chest and something soft lightly touching under my chin, so I opened my eyes and looked down before gasping in surprise.

Laying on my chest was Simon, he was on top of me, curled up and I could hear him softly purring and I also felt his tail wrapped around my wrist tightly.

"Cute" I mutter under my breath and started petting him, making him purr louder. As I was petting him, I heard my cell vibrate, so I reached for it and answered it.

"Hello"

"Sky it's me, open the door"

"Um...I can't Seto, but there's the spare key under the mat, but stay quiet"

"Alright"

Hanging up, I faintly heard the front door open and quietly close and footsteps walking upstairs and towards my room and softly opened the door.

Turning my head towards the door, I saw Seto quietly walking inside, staring at me, well staring more at Simon, who was still sleeping on my chest.

"Um...hey Seto" I greeted him, waving. "So he's really is here..." Seto said, walking close to my bed, looking at Simon. "Yeah" I said and wrapped my arms around Simon and slowly sat up, trying not to wake him.

"So how did you find him?" Seto asked me as he was looking over Simon and I started explaining to him. As I was explaining to him, I could see the mix of emotions flash for a second, but mostly anger and sadness.

Seto let out a sigh before standing up, "Well, for now I could find a way to return his memories and possibly change him back, but it might be permanent" Seto started tell me, which for some reason I was sad yet happy that the ear and tails will stay. "Okay Seto, but please don't tell anyone okay, I don't want Simon freaking out" I plead with Seto whom quickly nodding.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, just take care of him" Seto said as he started to leave.

When he left, I let out a sigh and looked down at the sleeping neko, _'How hard it can be?'_


	97. Visiting - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg and mention of character death

"Gertrude, are you ready?"

"Yes mommy" she said as she reached up, grabbing her mommy's hand, making him smile and they left their room.

They are living in an underground, secret base with many other survivors from the seemingly never-ending war. Crainer was slightly glad to have a safe place for his daughter and his unborn son.

Gertrude was holding Crainer's hand, not wanting to get separated from him as they were walking through a familiar pathway. The few people that they walked by, greeted them and while the little girl was happily waving at them, Crainer simply gave them a small smile and nodded at them.

As they were getting close to their destination, Crainer saw someone walking out of the room, _'He seems to be doing alright'_ he thought as Sky walked passed him with his three-year-old first born son in his right hand while holding his one-year-old second born daughter in his left arm. Crainer silently nodded at the leader, whom gave him a sad smile, nodding back before leaving.

As soon as they entered the room, Gertrude pulled away from Crainer and started to run pass the small stones. Crainer smiled a bit and started to follow her at a much slower pace.

When he got to his destination, Crainer was softly panting while having his left hand pressed against his lower back and his right hand pressed against his stomach.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Gertrude asked, sounding worried and she moves to his side, looking up at him. Chuckling a bit, Crainer gently placed his hand on top of her head, "I'll be fine sweetie" he told her in a gentle tone, making her smile a bit. "Why don't you say hello to your father" Crainer told her, whom happily nodded before moving in front of the stone and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Hey daddy!" Gertrude said with a happy smile then she started to talk about different things. Crainer could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away before carefully sitting down beside Gertrude, whom was still talking.

Soon after sitting down, Crainer noticed a line white rose in front of the stone and sadly smiled, _'So Derp had come by'_ he thought. Then he reached out, placing his hand on her head, stopping her, "Why don't you show what you made for your father" Crainer suggested, which her eyes quickly lit up before reaching inside her bag and pulled out a simple looking crystallized clear rose.

Gertrude placed the rose down next to the white rose, "I made this for you daddy" she said with a happy smile before moving back and leaning against Crainer, curling up a bit. The Danish simply wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in a loving embrace as they simply enjoyed the comfortable silence and each other's companies.

An hour passed and Gertrude started to get sleepy, so Crainer decided that it was time to head back, so they got to their feet, with the little girl helping Crainer stand up.

And before they could leave, Gertrude moves forwards and wrapped her small arms around the tombstone, "Bye daddy, I'll miss you" she said in a sad tone, which made Crainer feeling sad as well and tearing up a bit. Then Gertrude pulled away and moved to Crainer's side and grabbed his hand, sniffing a bit.

As they started to leave, Crainer looked back one last time, looking at the tombstone with a sad yet loving expression.

' _Until we meet again, I love you Ian'_


	98. Undertale Genocide AU - MithHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and character death

There was an eerie silence in the great hall that was leading to the royal garden. The light shined beautifully through the windows, down at the hallways, between the giant pillars, but the silence was broken by the sounds of heavy footsteps walking through the hallways.

Coming out of the shadows showed a young man with bright red hair and reddish brown eyes. He was wearing a green and yellow striped sweater with navy blue shorts and black shoes. He was holding a small knife in his hand and was covered in dust and slight blood stains on the front of his sweater.

He was walking through the hallway with an emotionless expression and loosely holding onto his knife and his head was down, staring at the floor. The redhead suddenly stopped walking and lifted his head, staring ahead. Standing ahead, there was a younger man, leaning against one of the pillars, looking at him.

The man has dirty blonde hair with bright, almost glowing, violet eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with green rimming, orange shirt underneath, light blue shorts and flippers. He also have his hands in his jacket pockets and staring at the redhead.

The two men were staring at each other, neither are standing still. A few minutes later, the younger man broke the silence. "So....we meet again Max" he softly said, pushing himself off the pillar. Max didn't say anything and simply stared at him as he was walking close to Max, but not too close. "Not going to talk.....figures" he said, scoffing a bit before pulling his right hand out of the pocket and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not surprised that you made it here.....do you know what this is?" he questions Max, but was met with silence. "We're here....for judgment" he said, staring right into Max's eyes, seeming to be judging him. "Now we all know how this will go.....want to give yourself up?" he asked the redhead, waiting for any kind of response.

Then in a split second, Max strikes out, swung his knife at the younger man, but he managed to dodge the knife. "So....that is your final answer" he said, slightly sad and stepped back when Max strikes out again.

"You know...." he started saying, closing his eyes, relaxing his stance, "The flowers are blooming, birds are singing" he slightly smiled, "Days like this.....people like you" he slowly opened his eyes, frowning now. "Should be burning in **HELL**!" he suddenly yelled out, holding his hand out, which was glowing bright purple and grabbed Max by magic and started slamming him into the walls, ground and ceiling.

Max let out a yelp of surprise and slight pain as he was being swung around like a puppet. Then he was harshly dropped and hitting the ground hard and the younger man created a floating creeper head behind him and the creeper opened his mouth, revealing a bright purple beam of light which Max quickly pushed himself off the ground and when the creeper shot the beam at Max, the redhead quickly dodged it. The creeper keeps firing at him, which Max keeps dodging it like an expert.

The younger man started sending out sharpens bones at Max, which he barely managed to dodge them. Then more creepers started appearing, shooting multiple beams at Max, making the redhead move at lighting speed.

After a few more beams, the creepers stopped and disappeared, leaving the two men alone. Max was slightly panting, barely feeling tired and the younger man was panting more, but trying to hide his tiredness.

"Mm? Now I know why no one use their strongest attacks first" he mutters loudly, before smirking and charged at Max. The redhead quickly swung his knife at him, but the younger man dodged it, "You think I'm just going to stand there and take the hit" he sneers at him, before quickly dodging another swing.

Max let out a growl of frustration, seeing that the person before him kept dodging his attacks, causing him to attack more frantically which the younger man noticed and swiftly sent a kick at Max's side, causing him to let out a gasp of pain before being pushed back by the force.

"Just give up Max" the person said, almost begging a bit, but Max ignored him and forced himself to stand up and glared at the person with hatred in his eyes causing the person to flinch a bit. "Just die!" Max hissed out in a deformed tone, surprising the person before Max quickly charged at the person, swinging his knife and managed to hit his arm.

Letting out a yelp of pain, the person swiftly used his magic to push Max away, pulling space between them. _'This never happened before'_ the person thought, gripping his arm to stop the bleeding. _'_ _I need to end this but he knows my every move, so I have to change it up'_ he thought as he let go of his arm.

Max was on the ground, laying on his stomach and breathing heavily, feeling pain all over himself. And for a second, his eyes flashed bright brown before flashing back before tightening his grip on the handle of the knife and slowly pushed himself up to his feet, ignoring the pain and soreness in his body and turn to face the person with a snarl on his face.

They simply stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move. The person was feeling nervous but tried to keep a straight face, not wanting to show the fear and nervousness while Max had a blank expression but his right eye was twitching a bit.

All of the sudden, Max gained a deformed grin and quickly moved towards the person, swinging the knife at him, purposely missing by an inch. After a few minutes of dodging the knife, the person started to feel himself getting tired which was very bad and started to try to put space between them, but Max didn't let that happened and got close every time the person tried.

' _He's trying to tire me out!'_ the person thought, quickly figuring out the plan and started to panic, causing him to slip up for a second, but a second was all Max needed. When he dodged a kick from the person, Max slyly swung his knife upward at the person and blue blood quickly spilled out.

There was a silence between the two for a few seconds before the person let out a grunt of pain and fell backwards with a deep slash on his stomach and chest, the cut starting from his left hip and ending to his right collarbone, barely hitting his neck.

Max was still standing with an insane grin, feeling victorious before straightening himself, ignoring the pain and soreness and started to walk pass the person on the ground, but stopped when he felt something grab his ankle and looked down.

The person was weakly gripping his ankle with blood dripping down his mouth and looking up at Max with a sad expression. "M-Max...p-please stop...we b-both know how this w-will go down, b-but you c-can still stop t-that" the person started saying, coughing a bit. Max was about to kick his hand away when he stopped for some reason.

' _He's right....this will just repeat itself'_

' _ **Just kill him!'**_

Max tensed up a bit, hearing a familiar voice. _'Who's that?'_ Max mentally called out and received a dark chuckle in return.

' _ **Just kill him and keep going'**_

Max was at a loss at himself, then started feeling himself shaking a bit as he was slowly realizing what was happening. _'This isn't me! I would never do this!'_ Max thought slowly shaking his head and his eyes was starting to turn back to chocolate brown, but he suddenly felt a pain in his head. "Agh!" he yelled out, tightly gripping his hair.

' _ **Kill him! Kill them all!'**_ the voice started shooting, sounding more deformed and causing pain to Max.

Groaning a bit, Max slowly tightening his grip on his hair, trying to fight back. The person could see what was going on and slightly squeezed his ankle, "Y-You can do it M-Max..." he slowly mutters out, becoming more weak before slowly becoming limp.

"NO!" Max yelled out, finally fighting back against the demon that was controlling him and let go of the knife, which fell down with a clank.

Finally feel free in a long time, Max tarted to tear up, remembering all the death that was caused by his hand and quickly panicked, remembering the most recent fight.

"N-No" Max mutters as he kneels down beside the person and picked him up, placing him on his own lap, silently crying. "I-I'm so sorry, p-please don't leave me" Max started begging, holding the person close. Then Max felt hopeful when he felt movement in his arms and looked down to see the person looking at him with tired eyes.

"H-Hey Max...I-I'm glad that y-you're back" the person weakly said with a smile and weakly reached up and placed a bloody hand on Max's cheek, "I-I love you...." he confessed before trailing off and passed out.

"No no no! Wake up! Wake up please!" Max started shouting as he was gently shaking the person with tears dripping down his cheeks, feeling anguish in his chest and buries his face in the person's chest, sobbing loudly.

He was sitting at the same spot for nearly twenty minutes, holding the person close and crying his heart out until there were no more tears. Sniffing a bit, Max slowly pulled away and reaching up to wipe away his tears when his right hand twitched a bit and a soft glow appeared in front of him, causing him to look up and was shocked to see a floating yellow squared button that have a single word.

** 'Reset' **

Max was staring at the button for a few seconds before he realized what he could do to change everything.

After gently placing the cooling body down on the ground, Max stood him with a determined expression, reached up and hovered his hand over the button, hesitating a bit. _'That demon might come back with me....but I can try to fight against it before it could control me'_ Max thought before nodding a bit and pressed his hand on the button pushing it.

Then there was a bright light for a few second before everything disappeared.

Xxxxxxx

It was very cold as the redhead was walking down the familiar path. Looking ahead, he could see a small bridge with a fence in front of it which had a big gape. Smiling a bit, Max started walking faster, feeling his heart beating faster as he got even closer then he stopped in front of the gate and heard footsteps behind him.

The footsteps got louder until it stopped behind him. "Human, you do know how to greet a _good friend_ don't you?"

He heard a familiar voice aid in a slightly friendly and flirty tone, which caused Max to blush a bit before pushing it down and turned around to see the person standing there with his hand held out for Max to shake and a certain glint in his eyes.

Smiling more, Max reached out and grabbed the person's hand to hear a small farting sound, causing Max to chuckle a bit and the person to laugh a bit.

"Works every time" he said, still laughing before pushing his hands in his jacket pockets and smiles up at Max.

"Nice to meet a human down here, my name is Simon" the person introduced himself with a certain grin, seeming like he was telling an inside joke between them.

"...my name is Max, nice to meet you as well" Max introduced himself with a same grin.


	99. Arguing – GhostHDS90

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Click**

**Click**

He let out a quiet sigh glad to be back home, but suddenly jumped when the lights suddenly turned on, revealing Ghost sitting on the single couch with his hand on the lamp switch, with an angry expression on his face.

During the last few weeks, Ghost had been noticing that Simon would be out very late or leave very early in the morning, not even telling Ghost of what was going on and it started to annoy Ghost and started to come up with what Simon had been doing.

' _I thought he was asleep'_ Simon thought panicking a bit. Ghost took a deep breath before getting off of the couch and walked towards Simon, whom started feeling nervous and scared and soon enough they were standing face-to-face. Swallowing a bit, Simon had his arms behind him and looked up at him with a nervous expression.

"Where were you" Ghost sternly asked him. "I-I was working" the Bulgarian nervously answered, trying not to look Ghost in the eyes, which he quickly noticed it and narrows his eyes.

"Working?" Ghost commented it, not believing him. Then he slightly scrunches his nose, smelling the faint scent of alcohol. "Working where?" Ghost asked once more, suspicious of what he was doing.

Simon started to panic, trying to figure out what else to say without giving anything important away, which Ghost saw and got more angry.

"Damn it Simon!" Ghost angrily exclaimed as he slammed his hand against the door beside the Bulgarian's head, shocking him. "I could smell the alcohol on you! So don't fucking lie to me!" Ghost growled out, glaring at Simon, whom started to shake from the yelling.

"I-I'm not lying Ghost!" Simon exclaimed in a scared tone, trying to shrink away from Ghost's glare. "Bullshit, who were you with?" the older growled out, getting angrier by the second and Simon quickly shook his head, slightly tearing up, "I-I'm not cheating on you Ghost! I would never do that!" Simon yelled out, trying to convince him, but suddenly felt a burning pain on his cheek and fell to his knees, holding his cheek.

It only took a second when Simon figured out what had happened. _'He....slapped me'_ Simon thought as he slowly looked up at Ghost, whom was equally as shocked at Simon.

There was a dead silence between the two until Simon slowly stood up, still holding his cheek and his hair covering his eyes. He looked away from Ghost, whom started to reach out to him, "S-Simon...I-I'm s-sor-"

"Shut up" Simon aid in a hollowed tone making Ghost flinch back from the sudden change. Then Simon started walking towards the front door, making Ghost panic and reached out, grabbing the Bulgarian's arm, "Wait, don't le-"

**SLAP**

"Don't fucking touch me" Simon looked at him with angry tears in his eyes before throwing something at Ghost's feet before running out of the house.

Ghost was standing there for a few minutes, shocked of what had happened before slowly reaching up, placing his palm against his stinging cheek, "I guess I deserved that" he mutters before looking back at the open door before deciding to go after him and took a step forwards to follow the runaway Bulgarian.

**Crack**

He heard a crackling sound coming from under his foot so he looked down to see a black plastic back. Curious, Ghost slouched down, picked it up and looked inside to see a black box, so reaching out and picking it up, he suddenly saw something attached to it and started to read it.

' _To my handsome boyfriend, Happy Anniversary_

_ From Simon' _

Ghost's hands started to shaking, slowly realizing what day it was today. Then he opened the box and felt his heart stop.

Inside the box, there was a golden charm bracket with henna designs engraved on it. Ghost slowly picked it up and saw something written on the inside, read it and understood it a bit, seeing that it was written in Bulgarian.

_**За моята любов** _

"N-No.....its all my fault" Ghost softly cried out, clenching to the gift and holding it to his chest as he cried out.

A few minutes later, Ghost slowly stopped before slowly standing up, now gripping the gift tightly.

"I need to make this right" he told himself before running out to find his small Bulgarian.


	100. Blind Love - Crundee

Letting out a sigh, Ian was standing beside a large pond at a park

For a while now, Ian had been feel down and he didn't know why. He have a decent good life so he didn't know why he was having this feeling that he's missing something. So to clear his mind, he decided to take a scroll in the park since it looked like a nice day to be outside.

Ian breathed in the fresh air before breathing it out, feeling calm and relaxed. _'What am I missing?'_ Ian asked himself, trying to find the answer to his question. Then he saw the sun starting to set so Ian turned around and started to walk away, but he wasn't paying attention and instantly ran into someone, knocking them down.

"Crap! I'm so sorry" Ian started apologizing as he quickly kneels down beside the fallen person to help them before stopping, feeling his heart skip a beat when he saw the person.

The person was male with light brown, almost blonde messy hair with purple ends and wearing a light blue t-shirt, light gray pants and blue and gray sneakers. He was looking down at the ground with his hands lightly sliding across the ground, seeming to be looking for something, which Ian figured out, seeing the sunglasses a few inches in front of him.

So Ian picked up the sunglasses and hand it to him, "Here" he softly said and when the man looked up at him, Ian inhaled sharply when he saw the man's eyes.

His eyes were a light green color with his pupils are faded black, signaling that the man is blind.

"T-Thank you sir" the man stuttered out as he reached out to grab the sunglasses, but Ian simply placed them over the man's eyes, helping him. "Your welcome" Ian softly said before helping him to his feet.

The man was lightly blushing before pulling away, gripping his right arm with his left hand, looking nervous. Ian started looking at him, feeling his heart beating faster, _'What's this feeling? I can't like him this fast....or can I?'_ Ian was thinking to himself, trying to figure out why when he heard someone calling out and heading towards their direction and when Ian saw who it was, he was shocked.

"Jordan?" he said shocked, which the said person looked at him, slightly shocked as well. "Ian? What are you doing here?" Jordan asked, slightly shocked and curious. "I was just about to leave, what are you doing here?" Ian answered before asking the other male.

"Oh I'm just taking Crainer out for a walk" Jordan answered, which Ian was slightly happy to learn the man's name. "I'm not a dog Jordan" Crainer groaned out, crossing his arms while puffing out his cheeks, annoyed, which Ian thought that he looked adorable like that before quickly blushed at the thought and looked away, but Jordan saw it and mentally smirks.

"Well I can't let you just stay inside your house" Jordan told Crainer, whom groan louder. Chuckling a bit, Jordan turn to Ian, "Hey buddy, want to walk Crainer back home?" Jordan asked with a smirk, causing Ian to look at him eyed widen and blushing. "Um...s-sure" Ian agreed which Jordan smirks wider and told him where Crainer live before leaving, waving at them.

Ian slightly glared at Jordan a bit before turning to Crainer, whom was looking down at the ground with rosy cheeks. "R-Ready to go?" Ian asked him, whom looked up where Ian was, nodding a bit before holding out his hand. "Y-Yeah" Crainer shyly said while waiting.

Realizing what he wanted, Ian reached out and gently gripped his hand which sent small shocks throughout his body, making him blush. _'_ _Am I in love?'_ Ian asked himself, still blushing which he was slightly glad that Crainer couldn't see him. Then they started walking.

After walking a bit, Crainer slowly relaxed enough to engage in a conversation with Ian and when they made it home, they felt like they were friends for a while.

Ian felt sadden when Crainer pulled his hand away to unlock the door then turn to face Ian, still blushing. "T-Thank you for walking me h-home Ian" Crainer shyly thanked him which Ian softly smiles, "Your welcome dude" he answered back before blinking a bit when Crainer slowly reached out, pressing his hands against Ian's chest, which made him blush, then his hands slowly slide from his chest to his neck and stopped on his cheeks.

Ian was slightly confused and curious of what Crainer was doing then was shocked when he leaned up and lightly pressing his lips against Ian's right cheek, which lasted for a few seconds before pulling away, blushing bright red. "S-See you later?" Crainer asked him, which Ian slowly nodding, feeling his cheeks burning a bit. "S-Sure" he agreed, making Crainer's face lit up before pulling away and entered his house, closing the door behind.

Ian stood there for a few seconds before slowly smiling, still feeling the soft touch on his cheek then he turned around and started heading home with a happy grin on his face.


	101. Protecting – Setolox

"Hey Seto" Sky happily greeted him as he sat down beside him while placing his arm on Seto's shoulder. Seto simply raised his eyebrow before shrugging his arm off, "Hey Sky, what's up?"

Sky simply grins before doing it again, "So have you heard?" he asked Seto, whom looked at him confused. "Heard what?"

"There's a new student today and from what I seen, he's pretty cute" Sky started explaining, "If I wasn't after someone else, I would go after the new kid" he added, nudging Seto a bit with a smirk, causing Seto to roll his eyes. "You know I'm not looking for someone at the moment Sky" Seto said, sighing a bit, making Sky frown.

"Just try Seto" Sky told him with pleading eyes, worried.

Seto sighed again before slowly nodding, "Fine...."

Xxxxxxx

It was lunch as everyone was either getting their lunch, talking to their friends and using their phones.

Seto was simply listening to his music as he was sitting with his other friends and silently looking around the lunch room. Through his earbuds, Seto could faintly hear his friend, Sky, flirting with a violet-eyed boy then a second later, he heard a slap, which made Seto chuckle a bit.

Then his eyes landed on a lone boy sitting in the far corner of the room and his mind instantly went back to the mention of the new student. _'That's must be him'_ he thought as he was staring at him.

' _He looks kinda cute'_ Seto thought with a light blush on his cheeks as he slowly looked over the lone boy the best he could. He was very glad that Sky wasn't paying attention to him, because if he did then he would be teasing him about crushing on the lone boy.

Then he saw movement from the corner of his eye and when he turn to look, he narrows his eyes a bit, realizing who it was.

Xxxxxxx

For being his first day of school, Ty had been having a good day so far. Both the teachers and the students had been very nice to him and some students had been nice enough to show him around so he wouldn't get lost.

Now in the lunch room, Ty had packed his own lunch and was sitting at a lone table at the far corner since he doesn't do very well around crowds and likes being alone.

As he was eating his salad, he heard multiple footsteps walking up to him before stopping. He slowly looked up to see three guys with smirks on their faces and Ty's heart dropped, realizing what was going to happen.

"Well well, if it isn't the new kid" the boy in the middle say, crossing hi arms, still smirking. Ty softly swallowed, feeling a bit nervous. "Well kid, since this is your first day so we won't hurt you too bad" the boy said, smirking wider as the two boys behind him started cracking their knuckles with the same smirk, making Ty tensed up in fear.

As the tree boys started moving close, Ty quickly shut his eyes closed, preparing himself for a beating. Then he started hearing the boys' voices sounding panicked before footsteps running away. Confused, Ty slowly opened one eye and saw that there was another boy.

The boy before Ty looked nicer than the last three boys, which he felt safe and slowly relaxed himself, fully opening his eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" the boy asked in a concerned tone, making Ty lightly blush before slowly nodding, "Y-Yes....thank you" Ty thanked him, feeling nervous and looked down with his bangs covering his left eye.

Xxxxxx

' _He's cute when he's shy'_ Seto thought with a light blush before shaking his head and holding out his hand. "My name is Seto" he introduced himself. The new kid slowly looked up, "M-My name is T-Ty" the new kid introduced himself as well before giving Seto a shy smile, which made the older male's heart beat faster.

Then Seto smiled back.


	102. Babysitting – Ghostaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual stuff at the end

**(Six Months Later)**

"...and she takes her naps every few hours and make sure she doesn't have sweets before dinner and..."

"Calm down Simon, I got this" Baki said, calming him down, which Simon let out a sigh. "I know...I'm just worried" Simon said laughing a bit, causing Baki to laugh as well. "Besides, I'm glad to be taking care of my favorite niece" Baki said, grinning happily.

"Hehe she's your only niece" Simon giggled then looked down to see his daughter, who was biting into one of her toys, showing that she started teething.

"She's also teething, so be careful" Simon warned him and gently removed the toy away from Violet's mouth, who let out a coo of protest, but didn't cry out and settled for biting on Simon's shirt.

"Aw, is little Simon going soft?" a teasing voice was heard behind them, causing Simon to look back and growled. **"SHUT UP GHOST BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT AGAIN!!"** he yelled out, causing Ghost to jump and hide behind Bodil, who started laughing.

"I'm sorry!" Ghost cried out, shaking in fear. "Now now Simon" Bodil calmly said, walking up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead, "We still need him alive" he said mysteriously.

"HEY!"

"Besides, Baki invited him here to help" Bodil finished, smiling, which Simon sigh annoyed. "Fine" then he gently passed Violet to Baki. "Remember what I said" he told Baki, who nodded, "Yeah don't worry, she's in good hands" Baki smiled at them.

"Also, she's very hyperactive at her age" Bodil added his two cent. "Oh come on, she's just six months old, how bad can she be?" Ghost said, waving the mild warning, then suddenly both Baki and Ghost felt a chill and turned to the couple and felt a shiver go down their spine.

Both Simon and Bodil have an evil and mischievous smirk on their faces, like they know something Ghost and Baki didn't and their eyes were hidden underneath their bangs.

"Oh Ghost, you have no idea" Simon eerily said with a giggle, which sent more shivers down their spines. Then suddenly their expression changed into a happy one, "Well bye guys, we'll be back in a week" Bodil chirped as he grabbed the last bag and walking out with Simon following him and waving back to them.

"W-Well...i-it can't be that bad, right Baki?" Ghost stuttered a bit, still feeling the after affect. Baki shook his head, "Calm down Ghost, they might be just trolling us" he said, reassuring Ghost before walking to the living room, holding Violet close to his chest, with Ghost following him..

Ghost stood by the doorway as Baki walked to the small playpen and gently placed Violet down and placed a few pillows around her to keep her balanced. The small child looked confused for a second after she was placed down and looked around before her eyes landed on on a stuffed enderman, which she reached out, grabbed it and pulling it towards her. She coos once before starting nibbling on the arm.

Baki smiled at the cute scene and moves away from the pen, sitting on the couch. "That should be enough to entertain her" he told Ghost with a smile.

"Yep" Ghost said as he at down beside him.

Xxxxxx

"Phew....we're finally here" Bodil said as he placed the last bag down as Simon was looking around, curious.

For their short vacation, Bodil took Simon to a small cabin that he own to relax and spent time with each other.

"Yeah..." Simon trailed off, looking a bit worried which Bodil knew why so he walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Calm down Simon, I'm sure she'll be alright with her uncle" he comfort his husband, whom let out a small smile and leans back against the older male. "I guess so" Simon said.

Then Simon got an idea and turned around, facing Bodil with a sly smile. Seeing it, Bodil looked down at him, curious of what he's planning.

"Hey Bodil~" Simon purred out, slowly sliding his left hand up Bodil's arm and his right arm wrapping around the older's neck. Bodil simply raised his eyebrow, slowly smirking, "Yes?" he purred back. "Why don't you and me go to the master bedroom and....." Simon started saying as he was rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand and rubbing his chest with the other, "Relax there"

Bodil smirks more, understanding what he meant. "Shall we go~" the older purred before picking Simon up, bridal style and started heading to the Master bedroom with Simon giggling a bit.

**(Few minutes later)**

In the bedroom, there was Bodil and Simon on the bed, dead asleep. They didn't even bother moving under the covers, too tired to do it.

Xxxxxxxx

**Day one**

It was early morning as Baki woke up to soft crying and whimpers. Groaning a bit, he got out of bed and walked to the crib to see that Violet was awake with teary eyes then he started smelling something bad which he instinctively scrunches his nose.

"Come here Vio" Baki said, using her nickname as he picked the baby up and started to change her diaper. After changing her, Baki held her close and started walking out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. As he walked passed the living room, he could hear soft snoring inside and smiled a bit, remembering that Ghost had slept over and was asleep on the couch.

He walked in the kitchen and sat Violet on her seat. "Just let me make some pancakes for me and uncle Ghost" Baki told her and before cooking, he placed a bowl filled with cheerios in front of her, making the baby squeal and started grabbing handfuls and shoving them in her mouth.

Smiling a bit, Baki started to cook up some pancakes.

In the living room, Ghost slowly woke up to the small of chocolate chips pancakes. Letting out a tired groan, Ghost slowly got off the couch and dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"Morning Ghost" Baki happily greeted the older male as he was placing the pancakes on the place. Ghost simply grunts before sitting down, still tired. Chuckling a bit, Baki grabbed a glass cup and poured some coffee in the mug and hands it to Ghost, whom quickly took it with a thank you and started sipping it.

Then Baki placed a plate of two pancakes in front of Ghost. "Thanks Baki" the older male thanked him with a smile, whom Baki smiled back with a light blush on his face. "No problem" then he grabbed his own plate before sitting down.

Breakfast was quiet with the exception of Violet letting out coos and sometimes throwing cheerios at random places, sometimes hitting Ghost, whom would lightly glare at her, annoyed.

Then for the rest of the day, it was fairly easy and peaceful since Violet would be asleep for most of the day, which Baki and Ghost are happy about that.

**Day two**

"This is surprisingly easy" Ghost said slightly shocked as he was awkwardly holding Violet close to his chest.

Earlier, Baki had to leave to buy some things that was running out and trusted Ghost to keep an eye on Violet while he's out. At first Ghost was hesitating, not knowing the first thing of taking care of a baby, but he soon caved and promised Baki to keep an eye on her.

Right now, Ghost was on the couch, leaning against the arm while holding Violet on his lap. So far, she haven't cried or soiled in her diaper, which was good for him. So Ghost was watching some television, but still keeping eye on Violet.

Violet was simply biting into one of her soft toys for a few minutes until she got bored and threw her toy down. Then she started looking around before seeing a plush dolphin before deciding that she wants that.

Ghost was looking at the television, looking bored until he felt something hit the side of his head, making him yelp in surprise. "What the...." Ghost mutters out as he looked down and saw that it was a plush dolphin and Violet was biting on the fin of the plush, looking up at Ghost, looking innocent. Then he looked at the other toy that she had seeing that it was on the ground, "How did she....?" Ghost started asking as he turn to look at the bucket filled with other toy, still trying to figure out.

Then he heard the front door open and Baki's voice calling out. So he pushed that thought to the back of his mind until later.

**(Night time)**

"Are you sure that happens?" Baki asked the older male, feeling slightly confused.

Ghost told Baki of what had happen while he was gone and Baki had a hard time believing him.

"I'm telling the truth Baki" Ghost let out an annoyed groan. Baki let out a hum, "Maybe the plush was beside you and she simply picked it up and hit you with it" Baki told him, which Ghost let out a louder groan before slowly nodding. "Maybe..." he sighs out.

"Well.....its getting late so I'm going to put Violet to bed and I'm going to bed myself" Baki started saying as he picked up the baby and started to leave, "Good night Ghost"

"G'night" Ghost replied back, secretly watching the way Baki's hips move then felt his eye twitch a bit before shaking his head, looking away. _'Stop that'_ he mentally told himself before getting ready to sleep as well.

**Day three**

"Damn it! She really have big lungs like Simon!" Ghost yelled out as he was covering his ears.

During the afternoon, Violet unexpectedly started crying loudly, surprising Baki and Ghost. The white-haired male tried everything to calm the baby down, but none worked.

"Ugh! Violet what do you want, are you hungry? Tired?" Baki tiredly exclaimed as he was rocking the crying baby.

Surprisingly, Violet slowly stopped crying, now sniffing and hiccuping, making the two met sigh in relief. Then the baby let out a yawn, "Oh, you must be tired" Baki said before heading to his bedroom, where the crib was with Ghost following him.

Baki walked inside and towards the crib before starting to place Violet down, but stopped when the baby started whimpering, about to cry. Baki quickly pulled her away, "What's wrong..." Baki asked, slightly confused. He thought that Violet was tired, but she didn't want to sleep in her crib. Violet kept whimpering as she had a tight grip on his shirt.

"Maybe she want to sleep you with" Ghost suggested which Baki let out a hum, agreeing with him. "Hopefully, she calm down by the" then Baki walked to the bed before laying down, holding Violet close.

The baby let out a yawn, looking more calmed. "So I'll be in the living room" Ghost told him and started to leave when Violet started whimpering again, causing Ghost to stop.   
"What now" he let out a groan before looking back. Then he saw Violet having her arms outwards towards Ghost, still whimpering.

"I-I think she wants you here as well" Baki said with a light blush, making Ghost blush as well before sighing. "F-Fine" Ghost mutters out before walking to the bed before laying down on the other side of Violet.

Then a few seconds later, the baby quickly fell asleep. "Mm...she sleep fast" Ghost said with a sigh, causing Baki to softly laugh. "Yeah..."

Then there was a surprisingly comfortable silence between the two as they were staring at each other, not wanting to move in fear of waking the baby up.

Baki could feel his cheeks growing warmer a Ghost kept staring at him. _'This feels really nice'_ Baki thought as he looked away from the intense staring.

A few more minutes passed and now all three were asleep.

**Day four**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Mm?" Ghost was confused, wondering who could that be and he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey guys, what are you three doing here?" Ghost greeted, seeing that it was Ty, Double and Seto.

"We heard that you two were babysitting little Violet so we wanted to see her and help" Double exciting said, which Ghost understood his excitement since Double loves babies. "Fine" he said before letting them inside.

"Ghost! Who's that" Baki called out from the bathroom. "Its Ty, Seto and Double!" Ghost called back. "Sorry, but Baki is giving Violet a bath since she made a mess while he was feeding her" Ghost explained to them as he was leading them to the living room.

"Hehe, I could imagine that" Ty chuckles a bit before yelping when Seto hit his arm. Soon enough all four of them started to talk about different things.

Then they suddenly heard Baki let out a yell, causing everyone to run to the bathroom. "What is it!? And where's the baby!? Double asked then exclaimed when he saw the baby missing.

"I don't know!? I was just looking away for a second to get a towel, but when I looked back, she's gone!?" Baki loudly exclaimed, panicking a bit. "Wait! Seto, didn't you say that her powers might develop early?" Ty asked the sorcerer, whom nodded, "Y-Yes, I told this to Bodil and Simon, but Bodil said that she might develop them sooner, but I didn't know how soon" Seto explained.

Soon enough, everyone started searching for the missing naked baby.

Xxxxxxx

Ghost was in one of the guest room, searching for Violet with a panicked expression. _'Shit shit shit, if we don't find her then Simon is going to kick my ass then kill me!?'_ Ghost panicky thought as he quickly looked under the bed, but he suddenly felt something wet drip on his cheek. "Huh?" confused, Ghost sat up on his knees and looked up before gasping in surprise.

Up at the ceiling, there was the missing baby, laying on her back while sucking on her right thumb and grabbing her foot with her left, still soaking wet from the bath.

Violet looked down at Ghost, still sucking her thumb. "Shit" Ghost mutters out, trying to figure out how to get her down, but before he could do so, Violet suddenly rolled on her stomach and started crawling. "Violet!" Ghost exclaimed before starting to jump up, trying to grab her, but the baby was too fast and, surprising Ghost, fazed through the wall.

"Damn that demon baby!"

Xxxxxxx

Double was in the master bedroom, searching for the baby, trying not to panic and also trying not to think of what the parents will think when they found out that they lost the baby.

Then he jumped when he heard giggling above him, which he looked up and almost yelled out in shock. Above him, he saw Violet crawling in a circle on the ceiling. "Violet!" he exclaimed as he tried to jump to grab her, but he was too short to even touch the ceiling.

Then he nearly had on the spot when he saw Violet suddenly fall down from the ceiling and he jumped to where the baby was falling to catch him, but to his shock and surprise, Violet simply fazed through his arms and floor.

"NO!"

Xxxxxx

"Where the hell is that baby" Ty mutters to himself as he was looking in the kitchen. Then he was caught by surprise when he felt something land on his head. Then he saw Violet looking straight at him upside down.

"Well there you are" Ty said, reaching up and grabbing the baby and pulled her off his head. Violet simply giggles as she was looking at Ty with a happy toothless grin, which made Ty slowly smiling back.

Violet simply giggles more before suddenly burst out fire, making Ty let out a yell of surprise and then yell out in slight pain on his hands.

"AHHH!!"

Xxxxxxx

"AHHH!!"

Seto jumped when he heard Ty yell out from the kitchen and quickly ran there before yelling in surprise, seeing Ty panicking while holding a small ball of fire.

"SETO HELP!?" Ty screamed out and Seto quickly got into action and, using his magic, he quickly put out the fire and was surprise to see that it was Violet, whom was still giggling happily.

He could also heard multiple footsteps entering the kitchen, which he figured out that they heard Ty's screams of panic and pain.

Then Ty yelps when he felt himself getting shocked for a few seconds before falling down on his back, twitching a bit, while holding Violet.

"Ugh....s-someone please t-take her away" Ty called out, still groaning and twitching a bit from the shock. Baki moved forwards and wrapped a towel around the baby before picking Violet up.

Xxxxxx

All four guys were in the living room, passed out while Baki was in the bedroom, currently dressing Violet out, whom luckily, wasn't using her powers at the moment.

Violet gurgled out happily while clapping her hands, making Baki smile a bit. "You were quite a workout today" Baki started saying as he was gently drying her hair, which caused her to whine a bit, but didn't cry out.

"Hopefully your parents doesn't find out about this"

**Day five**

It was a rather warm day outside, so Baki had set up a small kiddie pool for Violet in the backward and dressed her up in a bathing suit and placed her in the water.

Violet was happily giggling as she was slapping her hands on the water, making small splashes which made Baki laugh a bit.

Sitting on the rocking chair, Ghost was in his swimming trunks and a muscle top. He was watching the two sitting in the kiddie pool, having fun.

Ghost let out a low sigh and rubbing his head a bit. _'Man....what a week, just two more days'_ Ghost thought and leans back against the chair, relaxing a bit. Then he heard someone calling out his name.

"Ghost, come join us" Baki called out with a grin. Thinking about it, Ghost then decided to join them and got up from the chair and walked towards them, just suddenly tripped. "Ack!" Ghost yelled out, landing in the pool.

Luckily for him, the pool was wide enough got him to not get hurt. Unluckily for him, his face landed on Baki's lap, close to his private area.

Baki instantly started blushing, seeing how close Ghost was and hurriedly helps Ghost get up to his knees. "Y-You should be more careful" Baki mutters loudly, looking away to hide his blushing face. Unknowingly to Baki, Ghost was also blush, seeing where he landed and looked down, looking at Violet, whom was still making small splashes.

"Y-Yeah....um...s-sorry" Ghost stuttered out, which Baki nodded, accepting his apologies. Then they heard soft whining and looked down to see Violet looking up at them, slightly splashing the water a bit. Ghost chuckles a bit before lightly poking her stomach, making Violet giggle a bit before grabbing his hand.

Baki smiled at the action and grabbed a water toy and started to plat with Violet as well.

**(Later)**

It was turning evening and Baki decided that it was time to feed Violet and tuck her in to bed.

Violet was constantly yawning and whining a bit from the tiredness.

As Baki was quickly washing Violet and dressing her, Ghost decided to make some food for the baby and for themselves.

Xxxxxxx

After the diner, Baki had put Violet to sleep and Ghost was cleaning up. After he finished, Ghost decided that he and Baki should watch some movies to relax.

Baki agreed to the plan, secretly hoping that it was a date and they picked out a move and said on the couch, starting up the movie.

**(Later that night)**

After three movies, Ghost was feeling tired and on the verge of passing out while Baki was laying on Ghost's chest, already asleep, softly snoring.

After turning the television off, Ghost looked down at the sleeping male and softly smiles and started rubbing his fingers through Baki's soft hair. The white-haired male let out a soft hum and started cuddling closer to Ghost, making him blush a bit.

' _I need to tell him soon'_ Ghost thought, letting out a sigh and before falling asleep, he placed a soft kiss on Baki's forehead.

**Day six**

Baki and Ghost decided to have a lazy day and decided to stay in the living room with Violet sitting in her play pen, playing with her plush toys.

Ghost was sitting on the couch, leaning against it and relaxing while looking up at the ceiling while Baki was laying on the couch with his head on Ghost's lap, reading a book.

Sometimes when Baki would move his head a bit to get comfortable, Ghost would bite his bottom lip to silence his groaning.

As everything was in comfortable silence, there was a sudden knock on the door, surprising the two men. So Baki closed the book and got off the couch and walked to the door, opening it. "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Baki greeted then asked, seeing it was the Merome couple.

"Oh we decided to drop up and see the little child" Mitch explained with a smile. Baki smiled back and lets them in and leads them to the living room.

Ghost looked up, hearing multiple footsteps and saw who it was. "Hey guys" Ghost lazily greeted them. Baki rolled his eyes at the lazy greeting and walked to the play pen and picked Violet up, whom let out a whine.

"Here she is" Baki said, starting in front of the couple. Mitch started cooing happily at the baby, whom was staring at him, confused. "She's so cute" Mitch squeals out as he was gently holding Violet's hands, swinging them around, which made Violet giggle happily at the action. Smiling a bit, Baki looked at Mitch, "Want to hold her?" he asked the Canadian, whom widens his eyes in surprise before quickly nodding, smiling a bit as Baki carefully passed the baby to Mitch, whom carefully and gently held Violet in hi arms and smiles even more.

Violet looked up at Mitch, curious then she saw his dog tags and started to bite on them. "Violet no" Baki said, gently pulling the dog tags out of her mouth. "Sorry, she started teething and will try to bite at anything she can get her hands on" Baki explained to him, whom shook his head. "Its alright dood, I don't mind that" Mitch said, waving off his apologies.

Ghost along with Jerome was watching them with a smile. "So Ghost did you tell him?" Jerome whispers to him with a slight nudge. Ghost quickly blushed and looks away, "N-Not yet" he answered. "You should tell him soon" Jerome told him, whom look back to the Bacca, "I know....but I get too nervous" Ghost said in a nervous tone, which made Jerome softly snorts out, "Please, you can do it, beside from what I heard, he likes you back" the Bacca told him, which gave him some hope.

"I'll try" Ghost finally said, sighing a bit. Then they were interrupted by Mitch, whom was standing in front of Jerome, "Come on Biggums we better go before we're late" Mitch told him before pulling him up to his feet. Jerome was confused "Where are w-" he started asking when he was cut off as Mitch starred leaving, "Bye guys!" he bid them good bye.

Then there was silence between them. Both Baki and Ghost were nervous which neither of them noticed the other's nervousness.

Baki then took a deep breath and turn to Ghost, whom was staring at him. "G-Ghost there's something I-I need to tell you" Baki started saying. Ghost looked at him, feeling his heart beating faster, thinking of what Baki might say to him.

After trying to come with a way to confess, Baki gave up and simply moves and sits on Ghost's lap, making the older jump in surprise and started blushing. "W-What are you doing Baki?" Ghost shakily asked, feeling his face burning up.

Baki was lightly blushing and shyly moved his arms and wrapped them around Ghost's neck leaning close and shyly pressed his lips against the older's lips, surprising him. Ghost blushed brightly, feeling the younger's lips against his before slowly kissing him back, now surprising Baki.

They kissed for a few seconds until they pulled away, lightly panting, They also stared at each other for a few seconds before something soft was thrown against Baki's head, making him yelp in surprise and looked back.

The newly couple that Violet looking up at them with her arms outwards towards them. Ghost chuckles a bit, "She must be either hungry or tired" he told Baki, whom nodded and got off of the older male and picked Violet up. "Alright sweetie, lets see if you're hungry" he said to her as he walked to the kitchen, leaving Ghost to hi thoughts.

Xxxxxxx

After feeding her and changing her diaper, Baki put Violet to bed as she started yawning and when he turned around, he saw Ghost leaning against the doorway with a smile.

Blushing a bit, Baki walked up to Ghost and wraps his arms around his stomach, leaning against him. "So what now?" Baki asked his lover then felt shivers going down his spine when Ghost started smirking and gently picked him up. "I have something in mind" Ghost almost purred, making Baki blush bright red as he got an idea.

Chuckling more, Ghost started carrying him to one of the guest rooms.

**Day seven**

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Calm down sweetie"

"Sorry, I just really miss my little girl"

Bodil let out a chuckle, amused as Simon kept knocking on the door.

The couple decided to come back early in the morning and are now standing in front of Baki's front door, knocking and waiting for their friend to open the door.

Simon started to knock harder, anxious to see his daughter before stopping when the door started opening and was about to greet Baki when both Bulgarian stopped when they saw that it wasn't Baki, but Ghost.

Ghost was only in sweatpants and from what Bodil could see, there were small bruises on his neck and shoulder.

Ghost let out a yawn before seeing who it was and tensed up. "Guys! When did you guys get here" Ghost exclaimed, blushing a bit in embarrassment and let out a groan when he saw Bodil grinning a bit. "Stop that" Ghost growled at the older Bulgarian, whom simply grins even more. "So~ Did you and Baki had fun?~" Bodil sang out, teasing Ghost. He simply growled at him, "None of your fucking business" Ghost retaliated back.

As Bodil was about to reply back, Simon simply pushed his head up, stopping him, "Please tell me that you two were in another room" Simon asked Ghost with a glare. Feeling chills down his spine, Ghost quickly nodding, "D-Don't worry, we weren't in the s-same room as her" Ghost shakily said, hoping to calm the younger Bulgarian down, which worked.

Simon let out a sigh of relief before walking passed him and heading upstairs, leaving Ghost and Bodil at the doorway.

Ghost could feel his eye twitching a bit when he heard Bodil snicker a bit, "So~ Did you two had trouble with Violet?" Bodil asked him with a teasing smirk.

"You fucking knew didn't you" Ghost growled out, which Bodil simply nodded, still smirking.


	103. Making up afterwards – GhostHDS90

It had been a few days since Ghost last saw his Bulgarian lover and has been extremely worried for him. During the search, Ghost started gaining bags under his eyes and his skin slowly turning pale from either the sleepless nights or not having enough sleep.

Soon towards the end of the week, Ghost thought about Bodil's house, so he quickly headed here, slowly dreading how the older Bulgarian will react when he hears what Ghost did to his younger brother-like figure.

Xxxxxx

He could feel the dread slowly growing in his stomach at every step he took towards Bodil's house.

' _How will he react? He's going to be fucking pissed and I'm going to be so dead'_ Ghost was thinking, feeling more and more scared, but kept forcing himself to move forwards.

Now standing in front of the door, Ghost swallowed back his fear and nervousness before shakily raised his hand and slowly started knocking on the door for a few seconds before stopping.

He could faintly hear footsteps inside, moving closer to the door and he felt his heart beating faster at every step and he was fighting the urge to run away, but he stood his ground.

The door opened up, revealing Bodil with a smile on his face, but he tensed up when he saw Ghost there and the two was staring at each other for a few seconds and then Ghost could see the calmness slowly slip away from his face and was slowly replaced by furious rage and before he knew it, Ghost felt a piercing pain in his nose and a second later, he found himself looking up at the sky, feeling dazed.

' _What just happened?'_ Ghost asked himself then flinched when he felt pain in his nose and something warm dripping down from his upper lips.

"You have the fucking nerves to come here" Bodil let out a growl, hatefully glared at Ghost, whom picked himself onto his elbows, looking up at the older Bulgarian.

"I-I just wanted to whe-"

"Don't fucking bother, just leave and don't come after him" Bodil interrupted him, which Ghost slightly brightens up, knowing that the younger Bulgarian was here.

"P-Please, I need to t-talk to Simon" Ghost started explaining as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet, but stumbled back when Bodil roughly pushed him away, still glaring at him. "Well he doesn't want to talk to you" Bodil hissed out before slamming the door shut, making Ghost flinched at the harshness before looking at the ground in sadness.

Xxxxxxx

' _How fucking dare he do that'_ Bodil angrily thought as he was walking back to the master bedroom. Then he stopped and smile a bit, looking inside.

He saw Bash sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard while Simon was sitting on Bash's lap, asleep with his head resting on Bash's chest and Bash was gently running his fingers through the young Bulgarian's hair, comforting him.

Bash looked up to see Bodil standing by the doorway. "Who was that?" Bash asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake the male in his arms. Then he saw the older Bulgarian tensing up and his hands turning into fists. "Its no one" Bodil answered through clench teeth, which Bash simply stared at him, not believing him. "Uh huh....sure it was" Bash blankly said, making Bodil let out a sheepish grin.

"Well....I'm going to make some dinner" Bodil told him before leaving, making Bash shake his head a bit.

Xxxxxxx

**(Later tonight)**

It was nearly midnight as Simon slowly waking up, groaning a bit, feeling his whole body stiff. Then he coughed a bit, feeling his throat dry. So Simon slowly got out of bed, after untangling the blankets that was around him, and got to his feet, shivering a bit from the coldness from the wood floor and dragged himself out of the guest room and towards the kitchen.

Simon was glad that Bodil and Bash let him stay for a while, since he doesn't have anywhere else to go. After arriving at the house and telling them what had happened, Bash was comforting the young Bulgarian while Bodil was furious and was about to storm out of the house to go after Ghost, but Simon managed to stop him.

Simon shivers more and wraps his arms around himself, feeling the cold air. The weather had been getting colder, since the weather is going into Autumn. Simon walked in the kitchen and started grabbing himself a glass of water when he stopped, hearing a low sneeze.

He was slightly confused because he thought that he was the only one awake at this time of night. Simon was about to shrug it off when he heard it again. Now feeling slightly curious, he started to look around, trying to find the source of the sneeze. As he was walking, he heard the sneeze again, which led to the other side of the front door.

' _What....who could be out there at this time of night?'_ Simon though, confused and concern before moving towards the door and opened it a bit to peak outside and felt his heart beating fast.

Outside on the pouch, there was Ghost laying on his side with his right arm underneath his head, being used as a pillow while his left arm laying on his front and Ghost would occasionally shiver from the freezing cold and sneezing in his sleep.

But as he looked closer, he saw that Ghost was paler than before and dark bags under his eyes. _'Was he getting enough sleep? Enough to eat?'_ Simon started asking himself, couldn't help but worry for Ghost before, stepping forwards, shivering a bit from the cold air and kneels down before gently shaking him awake.

Ghost could feel himself being shaken away and let out a loud sneeze, making the hand quickly pull away from his shoulder. He let out a low groan and tiredly leans back, looking over his shoulder, "C-Can I now see Simon?" Ghost tiredly mutters out.

Simon let out a gasp as he realized why Ghost was outside at night and felt his eyes watering. _'He was waiting out here...for me'_ he thought, feeling warm inside and reached down, grabbing Ghost's arm and started to pull him to his feet.

Ghost could feel his head pounding a bit and felt someone pulling him up to his feet, which he let them, feeling his body heavy. Then he was being led inside which made Ghost violently shiver from the sudden change in temperature.

Simon frowns a bit when he felt how cold Ghost's skin was and hurriedly pulled him to the guest room and gently pushed him on the bed and started wrapping multiple blankets around him. Ghost's shivers started to slowly go away to slight tremors. Ghost groans louder before looking up, finally having a clear view, "S-Simon...." his voice sounding raspy from the cold, making Simon hold back his sobs before nodding.

"I-It's me Ghost....w-why didn't you go home?" Simon shakily asked him, making the older male slowly reaching out, gently grabbing his hand, "I-I need to make t-things right" Ghost explained to Simon before placing a loving kiss on his hand, making the younger male softly cry out and covering his mouth with his other hand.

"P-Please...I-I'm so sorry Simon....d-don't leave me" Ghost started crying out, now gripping his hand. Then he felt a sudden warmth wrapped around himself and a second later after his vision cleared out, he saw that Simon sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around Ghost's neck, pressing himself against his cold body, slowly warming him up.

Then Ghost started tearing up, seeing that Simon forgave him and hurriedly hugged him back, holding him close and started crying on his shoulder.

"Shh....." Simon started cooing in his ear, gently running his fingers through his hair, comforting him.


	104. I am Alive - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death

Heavy breathing was heard throughout the hallway along with loud thumps hitting the wooden floor.

Then someone suddenly turn a corner, revealing to be a young man with spiky black hair, brown eyes and wearing a light grey shirt, that have black and dark red stains, blue jeans and shoes. He also has his hand pressed against his left side.

As he was running with a limp, he quickly looked back to see if _**IT**_ wasn't behind him and was relieved that it wasn't and turned back around, only gasp in terror and stop running, seeing that he ran into a dead end.

"Oh dear Notch.....no no no no no" he started saying 'no' as he started looking around for an exit, slowly panicking and fearing for his life.

**Thump Thump Drip**

His heart stopped and his blood went cold as he heard small footsteps and dripping sound.

He slowly turned around to see the monster.

Its skin was snow white with ebony black hair, a black shirt with a white cloud on it, black jeans and white shoes. Its eyes were just empty sockets and were dripping ink down from the sockets, mouth and its hair. It was also holding a knife.

The monster was slowly walking towards him and each step it took, the ink dripping from his face fell down, hitting the ground and creating a small trail.

"Get back you demon!" he shouted at the monster, feeling his heartbeat beating faster in fear at every step it took. The monster didn't seem to hear him as it got closer which he heard it raspy breathing. "I did everything you asked me to!" he shouted at it, "You would let me go if I build your fucking machine"

The monster didn't say anything as it got closer, making him press himself against the wall, trying to get away from it. "There's....one m...ore...thing...l...eft to d....o" it started saying in a very raspy voice, like it was barely used. Before he could react, the monster quickly swung its knife at his head, hitting him with the handle of the knife, knocking him out.

He hit the ground hard and the monster slowly reached down, grabbing his leg and started to slowly walk back, dragging Joey behind.

Xxxxx

A creaking sound was heard as the wooden door slowly opened up, revealing a young man around his early twenties with brunet hair that is up in a low pony tail and bangs covering his left eye, dark blue eyes and sunglasses. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a navy blue shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

He was feeling slightly nostalgic as he was walking through the familiar hallway. He remembered when he and his old friend, Joey, used to come here after school to hang out in an abandon building. He also remembered the characters that they created; Joey usually creates a lot of characters that he never really sticks to one, but Ian has a special character that he has created.

He named him 'MrCrainer' or Crainer for short. He also made him very stunning, gave him curves, but not too much, a bright happy smile and he gave him beautiful emerald eyes that showed happiness and innocence.

"Joey!....where is he" he sighed as he was walking around, trying to find his old friend. As he was walking around, looking for his friend, the only thing he could hear was his own breathing, footsteps and faded dripping sound. Then he blinked in confusion, _'What's dripping?'_ he thought as he was following the sound then he suddenly stepped in something wet and looked down. "Ink?" he said confused, "Did Joey bring in ink and spilled it?" Ian asked himself as he started following the trail of ink.

As he was following the trail, he wasn't paying attention of where he was going and let out a yelp when he ran into something hard and looked up to see a doorway that is boarded up by planks of wood. "What the...." He mutters as he looked into the room through the small gap and inside the room.

Looking inside, he saw the huge machine that is dripping ink, creating a small puddle. He remembered how loud and annoying the machine was when it was turned on. Then his eye caught something out of place, _'Red ink? Did Joey added red ink?'_ Ian asked himself, slightly confused.

As he kept searching the room, his eye quickly caught something moving in the far right side of the room. "Huh....hello" Ian called out, wondering if it's Joey. Then he heard a painful groan, making Ian worry, _'That's not Joey!'_ he thought as he looked around to use to break the planks of wood and found an axe, so Ian quickly grabbed it and started hacking away the planks, quickly breaking them down. After breaking it down, Ian rushed in and towards the figure on the ground and kneels down, dropping the axe in the process.

Seeing the figure mostly covered in black ink and the mixture of black and red ink surrounding him, Ian quickly yet gently reached down, wrapping his right arm under the person's knees and his left under their upper back and slowly picking them up. The person let out a weak whimper before slowly opening their eyes, revealing beautiful emerald eyes, shocking Ian for a second before quickly shaking his head and move to his feet, holding the person close to his chest, which caused the ink on the person to stick to his shirt, but Ian didn't care and started heading to the entrance

' _Joey will understand why I left'_ Ian thought as he quickly left with the person in his arms.

Xxxxxxx

As soon as Ian got home, he quickly went to the bathroom, placed the person in the tub and quickly turned the water on. Then Ian started to remove his clothes, which Ian pushed down his blush as he was doing it.

The man in the tub simply looked up at Ian, not even bothered by his lack of clothing. Still fighting down his blush, Ian started to gently wash away the ink that was on the man's skin and hair, but a faded red started to appear on his cheeks when the man let out a soft moan and leans against his hands.

A few more minutes later, Ian had managed to wash all the ink away and started to help the man stand up, gently grabbing his upper arms when the man's legs were shaking a bit. He waited for a few seconds before slowly pulling away, till holding his arms out just in case. The man shook a few times before managing to gain his balance and looked up at Ian, like asking him if he's doing it right.

"Wait" Ian told him before quickly grabbing a towel and wrapped it around the man before helping him step out of the tub and out of the bathroom.

Xxxxxxx

After drying him and dressing up, Ian saw that it was night time and since he didn't have a spare bedroom, he decided to have the man sleep in his room.

So he and the man was laying in the bed, facing each other. For some reason, Ian couldn't stop looking at the man, feeling like he knew him from somewhere and as Ian was thinking, the man was staring back at him with sparkling eyes and a soft smile. Ian let out a sigh as he felt tired and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

The man smiled more, seeing him asleep and slowly moved towards Ian and started nuzzling against his chest while letting out a happy sigh.

' _I love you creator'_ he thought as he slowly fell asleep.


	105. SkyFactory 3: Lucky blocks - Crundee

"Ian! This is a horrible idea!" Crainer loudly exclaimed as he was glaring at Ian through the obsidian glass.

After opening all but one lucky block, Ian suddenly suggested that Crainer should open the last block without his armor and as usual Crainer started complaining saying that it was a bad idea, but Ian was persistent and in the end, Crainer reluctantly agreed to it and was now standing beside the lucky block with no armor on while Ian had created an obsidian glass wall and was currently looking at Crainer with a grin.

"Oh come on Crainer, you'll be fine" Ian reassured the Danish, whom let out a huff before crossing his arms, still mad and annoyed and turn to the block. "Was that wall really necessary?" Crainer asked him, whom nodded. "Yes Crainer" Ian managed to say with a straight face.

"Fine" Crainer groans a bit before uncrossing his arms, slightly bouncing on his toes, mentally preparing himself. Ian was patiently waiting for Crainer to start, knowing how nervous the Danish was when breaking the block because it could spawn anything.

After a minute, Crainer took a deep breath before starting to break it, feeling scared of what it will bring while Ian tensed up, watching with anticipation. A few seconds later, the block broke, and a second later five diamond blocks replaced the spot.

"Oh....that wasn't so bad" Crainer commented, feeling relief of not getting anything bad and was starting to break the diamond blocks. Then a second later, Ian suddenly heard the sound of TNT igniting and started panicking, "CRA-" Ian started shouting to stop Crainer, but it was too late.

Crainer had a look of shock and surprise when the diamond blocks suddenly explored in front of him, but couldn't react in time and was sent flying backwards towards the edge and was knocked out by a piece of broken cobblestone.

Ian quickly reacted the best as he could as he ran from behind the obsidian wall and pushing himself towards Crainer, whom was thrown off the edge and now falling down to the void. "Crainer!" Ian yelled out as he jumped at him and grabbed Crainer's ankle, stopping his fall and Ian quickly grabbed the edge of the floor, stopping his fall as well.

Ian let out a pained grunt when his arms felt like they're going to pop out of their sockets. "C-Crap" Ian groan out, already feeling the strain in his arms and looked down to see that Crainer was passed out. "Dang it" he groaned more, trying to figure out how to get up since he forgot to put his helmet on that would give him the ability to fly.

Then he looked back down and started to gently shake Crainer, hoping to wake him up. "Crainer...w-wake up" Ian started saying, still shaking him before stopping when he heard a low groan coming from the Danish. "...I-I..an..." Crainer slowly groaned up, sounding dazed which made Ian worry for him before becoming silent again. _'_ _He's out again'_ Ian thought, still worried before looking back up, panicking a bit when he felt his fingers slowly slipping.

Having an idea, Ian tighten his grip around Crainer's ankle and started to swing his right leg upwards, trying to hook it over the edge. He missed a few times, but after the tenth time, Ian managed to have his right foot over the edge and then slowly started to pull himself up, using his right leg.

After managing to get half of his body over the edge and using his armor, Ian quickly stabbed his fingers and toes into the cobblestone ground, creating a small crack and started dragging himself away from the edge as well as pulling Crainer up as best as he could. He could feel his arms screaming in pain, but he pushed through, letting out pained grunts.

With a loud yell, Ian successfully pulled Crainer over the edge before quickly pulling him and himself away from the edge, holding Crainer close to his chest, panting hard.

After the adrenaline slowly faded away, Ian could feel his whole body screaming out in pain and feel the soreness slowly setting in. With a groan, Ian leaned against the obsidian wall, holding Crainer close, panting hard, trying to calm himself and regaining his breath. _'_ _That was too close'_ Ian thought then he looked down at the Danish and saw a thin trail of blood dripping from his hair and down his left temple and frowns.

Ignoring his body scream in pain, Ian stiffly got to his feet, holding Crainer up, bridal style and stumbled a bit, feeling pain and soreness in his feet, but pushed them back before slowly heading back to the house.

Xxxxxx

The first thing Crainer felt when he woke up was the pain in his head, causing him to raise his hand up, but stopped feeling something soft wrapped around his head.

"What the...." he mutters out as he slowly opened his eyes to see that it was night time and blinks a bit. _'The last thing I remembered was opening a lucky block and....'_ Crainer started thinking when he suddenly remembered the explosion, causing him to panic and was sitting up, but was quickly pulled back, feeling something holding him down.

"Huh?" Crainer quickly looked down to see an arm wrapped around his waist and looked back to see what it was and quickly blushed, seeing that it was Ian that was holding him down, but he was asleep.

' _Maybe he knows what happened'_ Crainer thought before about to wake Ian up, but stopped seeing how peaceful Ian was asleep and soon after, he couldn't do it. So letting out a tired sigh, Crainer leans back down, getting comfortable, facing away from Ian, after trying to pull his arm away but failing.

As he was waiting to fall asleep, he snapped his eyes open when he felt himself being pressed against Ian's chest and blushed brightly, feeling Ian nuzzling his neck in his sleep.

' _T-This feels very nice...'_ Crainer thought to himself, blushing even more at this thoughts before hesitantly leans back, enjoying the warm and safe feeling of being in Ian's arms until he fell back asleep.


	106. Gazing into each other's eyes – X33n/Kehaan

For X33n

Whenever they're alone, Kehaan would have his mask off, showing off his beautiful eyes which X33n would always take advantage of those moments to looking into Kehaan's eyes, liking the way the light orange clash with the green color. Liking the way when the light hit his eyes, flash a bit of light red around his pupils, as well as different shades of green mix around.

He also liked the way Kehaan's eyes sparkles mischievously whenever he finished some ideas for lucky blocks for Ian and Crainer or when he has an idea to mess with X33n, whether when they're in public or in their bedroom.

For Kehaan

Whenever the light hit his eyes, Kehaan could see different shades of blue slowly mixed together beautifully taking Kehaan's breath away.

He also like the way his eyes sparkle with love and affection whenever they meet up, which made him special inside and also the way the blue darkens to navy, almost black with either annoyance whenever Ian, Crainer or Jordan mess up all the way he had done on the server they all share or with lust when they are alone in their bedroom which would sent shivers down Kehaan's spine when X33n would look at him with those eyes.

So for other people, it may not be anything special, but for X33n and Kehaan, it would let them see the tender love and affection they have for each other.


	107. Getting Married – NickVacktor

**Kindergarten**

"Nick!"

Nick looked up from his newly made sandcastle to see his friend, Micheal or Red, running towards him with a grin, which made him grin as well.

"Red!" Nick called out happily as Red got close enough and sat down beside Nick. "Hi Nick!" Red happily greeted before placing a kiss on Nick's cheek, making him giggle.

Red and Mick had been friends since they were babies, so giving each other kisses on their cheek was normal for them.

Nick giggles a bit before turning back to his sandcastle, adding some new things then Red started to help him. A few minutes later, Red turn to look at Nick again, having an idea. "Hey Nick?" the redhead asked him, which the brunet let out a him, signaling that he was listening. "You like me like I like you right?" he asked, making Nick look at him, slightly confused. "Yeah?" Nick answered, still confused.

Then Red reached out, grabbing Nick's right hand with a grin, "Lets get married" Red told him, whom was still confused, "Really?" Nick asked him, which he quickly nodding, "Yeah! We like each other and I want to stay like that" Red happily exclaimed then Nick slowly smiled, "Okay!" he happily said then frowns, "How do we do that?" Nick asked Red, whom started to think then got an idea.

"Come on" Red said, standing up pulling Nick up to his feet and started heading to the classroom with Nick following him.

"Miss Rose!" Red yelled out as they entered the room, seeing their teacher sitting on the desk, working on some paper work. Said teacher raised her head, seeing the two excited boys and smiles. "Yes Micheal?" she asked him, which Red scrunches his nose at his real name but ignored it and ran up to her.

"How do we get married?" he asked her, which made her widens her eyes in surprise, _''Aw....they want to get married'_ she happily thought while mentally squealing at the cuteness before clearing her throat.

"Well Micheal, first thing is that you need a ring to give to Nick" she started to tell him, which Red started to think a bit then remembered winning a ring from a machine then pulled the small ring out of his pocket, "Here!" he happily exclaimed, "Then you have to ask Nick if he will marry you and if he says yes then put the ring on his finger"

Then Red turn to Nick and holds out his hand which was holding the ring, "Nicky, will you marry me?" the redhead asked him, which Nick quickly nodding, "Yeah!" he happily answered then Red started grinning before putting the ring on Nick's finger, then both turn to look at Miss Rose.

"Is that all?" Nick asked her while tilting his head. She shook her head, "Now you two need to kiss each other on the cheek, then you are married" she told them with a smile.

As Red and Nick are facing each other, for the first time, Nick felt nervous, but he didn't know why. They leaned close and Red went first, placing a kiss on Nick's cheek, making him lightly blush then he placed a kiss on Red's cheek then they pulled away, both of them grinning happily.

"There, now you two are married" Miss Rose told them which made them happy. "Thank you Miss Rose!" Red thanked her before running out while holding Nick's hand.

"Yep, they'll get married when they're older" Miss Rose said, talking to herself before turning her attention back to her paper work with a smile.


	108. One of their birthdays – Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

"Okay bye guys, thanks for coming" Nick bid the last of his friends good bye as they started leaving his place, then Nick closed the door with a sigh.

This morning, Nick had woken up by his friends, Cory and Uni and was dragged out of his bed to celebrate his birthday. So after Nick got showered and dressed, he found out that some of his other friends had decorated his house and brought food and drinks for the party. Nick knew that he could never stay mad at them for doing all this for him, so he decided to simply enjoy the day. But there was one person that he wanted to see today, but didn't see him at the party and felt a bit sad, but understood how the person is when surrounded by the crowd of people and decided to visit him after the party.

Nick let out a yawn and started to clean up the place a bit. Nick was glad that his friends cleaned up most of the place before they left so he wouldn't have to do much work. So after cleaning up the rest, he started heading to his bedroom to dress in more comfortable clothes, but when he opened the door to his bedroom, he jumped in surprised when he saw the very person he was thinking was standing in the middle of his bedroom with a jacket and a hoodie up over his head.

"Hello Nick" the person said in a creepy tone, but that didn't affected Nick, but he simply began to smile and walked towards the person and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here Zres" Nick happily said then felt Zres wrap his arms around himself, hugging him.

"I would never miss your birthday, Nick you should know that" Zres said with a smirk, making Nick nodded at his statement before pulling away, looking up at the Puppet, seeing that he's still wearing his Marionette mask and reached up, starting to remove it.

Normally if someone would try to remove Zres' mask, then something would had happened to them, but for Nick, Zres' would never to anything bad to him and knew that Nick wouldn't tell anyone on what Zres looked like from behind the mask.

After pulling the mask away, Nick looked at Zres for a few seconds before leaning up, pressing his lips against his, which Zres instantly kissed back, placing his hands on Nick's hips, pulling him close,

They kissed for a few moments before pulling away with smiles on their faces, then Zres remembered something before removing his hands away from Nick and reached down in his pocket before pulling out a small black box, which made Nick's heart skip a bit. _'Did he....'_ Nick thought before Zres held out the box to him with a soft smile, "Happy birthday Nick" he told the brunet, whom let out a silent sigh of relief, knowing its not that before taking the box then opening it before letting out a gasp.

"Zres...." Nick said, trailed off as he picked up the necklace that was inside. Attached to it, it was a small Marionette mask, the same as Zres', but the eyes was a light green gemstone, the same eye color as Nick's.

The younger male slowly tears up, smiling a bit before looking up at Zres, "Its beautiful" he told the older, whom smiled at his compliment. "I'm glad you liked it, I worked hard on it" Zres told Nick, whom felt loved that Zres took the time to crafted it for him. Smiling, Nick held the necklace out at Zres, "Can you help me put it on?" he asked the older, whom nodded and gently took it from Nick, then the younger male turned around and Zres started putting the necklace around Nick's neck and connected it behind his neck.

Nick looked down to see that the mask was placed against where his heart is and smiles more before turning back around, hugging Zres.

The Puppet placed a gentle kiss on Nick's forehead, holding him close.

Nick let out a low hum, feeling content then he felt a finger being placed under his chin, lifting his head up before letting out a squeak of surprise when Zres unexpectedly placed a firm kiss against his lips, then as Nick was kissing back, he felt himself being lowered down and being pressed against something soft, which he instantly knew that he was on his bed with Zres above him and started blushing, figuring out what was going to happen and blushed even more when he heard Zres letting out a dark chuckle.

"Happy birthday Nick" Zres said in a deep tone.


	109. Help my dad - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of self-harm

**(Coltan POV)**

_'Dad still haven't come out'_ I thought to myself as I walked passed his bedroom.

Every since mom passed away two weeks ago, dad haven't been himself. He'd been locked away in his room and my uncle was the one that been taking care of both of us. I may be eight years old, but I'm mature enough to understand what was going on.

I walked downstairs to the living room and started watching TV, waiting for my uncle. As I was watching TV, I suddenly remembered mom telling me something a year ago.

_"Make sure to find someone for your dad and for yourself"_

I started thinking. I want dad to be happy again, because I know that mom would want him to move on. Before I have think more, I heard the door bell ring and instantly knew that uncle Derp is here, so I jumped off the couch and ran to the door, opening it. "Uncle Derp" I happily cheered and hugged him. He let out a softly laugh and picked me up. "Hey buddy" Derp greeted as he walked inside the house and towards the living room.

He placed me on the couch, "Where's your dad?" Derp asked me, so I pointed upstairs, "Still in his room" I answered, making Derp sigh and nodding. "Don't worry buddy, he'll come out" Derp tried to reassure me, but I knew that dad wouldn't come out soon.

Xxxxxx

**(Third POV)**

Coltan was sitting on the couch, watching his favorite show while his uncle was in the kitchen cooking lunch.

After Derp made lunch, he called Coltan in after setting the food down and then head upstairs to his brother's bedroom. "Ian......" Derp gently called out, softly knocking on the door, hoping for any response. "Please come out.....we're worried about you, your son is worried" Derp started saying in a concern tone.

Nothing

"Ian....what would Maddie think of you closing yourself?" Derp asked him through the door and instantly heard movement inside. A few seconds later, Derp let out a sigh and started walking away.

As Derp was talking to Ian, Coltan was just around the corner, watching him. As he was watching, he suddenly had a thought, _'Maybe dad's friend can help'_ he thought and quickly left when he saw Derp walking away. Coltan sneaked into Ian's office and quietly closed the door and ran to the computer. He got the computer on and opened Discord and started calling Crainer.

**(Crainer POV)**

I slowly woke up to a ringing sound.

Groaning a bit, I let out a yawn as I slowly sat up from my bed to look for the ringing sound and saw that it was coming from my computer, so I got out of my bed and walked to my desk, sitting down.

"Huh? Its Ian" I said to myself as I started to answer the call, "I wonder if he's okay" I mutters then when I answered the call, I was expecting to see Ian, but I was surprised when I saw that it was Coltan, Ian's son.

"C-Crainer?" I heard him call out as he was looking around, which I suddenly noticed that I didn't have my webcam on and quickly turns it on. Then his face lit up a bit in relief, which confused and worry me even more.

"What's going on? Where's your dad?" I asked him, slightly worried for Ian. Then he frowns and shakes his head, "I-I don't know...he haven't come out of his room a-and..." Coltan trailed off, trying not to cry, making my heart break a bit at the scene.

"P-Please don't cry Coltan, your dad is a strong man" I started stuttering, hoping to calm him down and after a few minutes, Coltan slowly started to calm down, still sniffing and hiccuping as he wiped away his tears.

Then there was a silence between us and I don't know how to break it, but Coltan broke it first.

"W-What?" I asked again, wondering if I heard it right. "Come help my dad" Coltan repeated, looking at me with a hopeful expression. I just sat there, thinking of what to do. _'That was out of the blue....but why would he want my help, me and Ian are friends, even though that hurts to think about it......but I could give it a shot'_ I thought before making my decision.

"Coltan, I'll be there soon okay" I softly told him with a smile, which his face lightens up with a smile, "O-Okay"

Then we hang up and I quickly booked a flight, which the earliest was the next day, so I got off of the computer and started packing up.

**(Third POV)**

"Where's dad?" Coltan asked his uncle, Derp, as the older placed a plate in front of him.

Derp blinks a bit before frowning, "He's....tired Coltan" he hesitantly told the child, whom frowns a bit, not really believing him but didn't say anything and simply started eating his breakfast.

Letting out a silent sigh, Derp quietly steps out of the kitchen and in the living room before sitting on the couch before placing his head in his hands, feeling mentally exhaustion. _'What do I do now? I can't even get my own brother out of his room'_ he thought, feeling depressed, but quickly pushed the feeling away, _'No, I can't give up yet'_ he thought, clenching his fist a bit before slouching down, wishing that his fish was here with him.

Then Derp suddenly jumped in surprise when he heard a knock at the front door, which he frown in confusion, wondering who could visiting. So he stood up from the couch and walked to the door, "Hel- Crainer?" Derp started to greet the person, but stopped, looking shocked to see Ian's Danish friend.

**(Crainer POV)**

I smiled a bit, realizing that Coltan didn't tell Derp about my sudden visit, but that was alright with me.

"Hey Derp" I greeted him with a smile, giggling a bit at his shocked expression before he quickly shook his head and unexpectedly hugged me, making me stumble back a bit before hugging him back.

We hugged for a few seconds before pulling away and Derp leading me to the living room.

"Its not like I'm not mad or anything, but what are you doi-" Derp started to say.

"Coltan told me what happened" I simply told him. He looked shocked for a moment before sighing and nodding, confirming my answer. Derp let out a sadden sigh, "I don't know what to do Crainer" he started saying, slowly tearing up. "H-Hey, maybe I can try" I told him, gently grabbing his hand to calm him down, which worked.

Then I truly looked at his appearance and it looked like Derp hadn't gotten a decent sleep, which worries me a bit.

"Derp, you should go take a nap" I softly told him in a concern tone. The said person slowly nodded, "I-I guess....but I need to watch Coltan" Derp slowly said in a drowsy tone, but I stopped him, "I can take care of him" I told him with a smile, which he slowly smiles back and nodding in agreement.

"O-Okay..." Derp let out a yawn as he started to head upstairs, leaving me alone in the living room, then my stomach started growling. _'Maybe I should eat something first'_ I thought with a light blush before starting to find my way to the kitchen after leaving my suitcase in the living room.

Xxxxxxxx

After I gotten the dishes cleaned up and taken care of Coltan, right now I'm standing in front of Ian's door, feeling very nervous.

' _Why am I nervous!? Is it because I might find something that would scare me? Or is it because I'm finally going to see Ian for a completely different reason....'_

I quickly shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts before swallowing a bit, trying to encourage myself then slowly reached down to the doorknob, slowly turned it and opened the door, heading inside and closed the door behind.

The room was dark expect for the shaded light coming through the curtains of the window which I could see a bit, but not that much. It was also messy from what I could see from the provided light and I could see something on the bed, which I could guess that it was the person I was looking for.

"Ian.." I softly called out as I walked to the bed, being careful of not tripping over by the stuff on the ground and slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

I then saw the figure stir a bit before lifting their head. "C-Crainer?" I heard him call out my name in a low raspy voice which I slightly frowns, knowing that it probably the first time he ever talked to anyone. I let out a small smile and nodded, "Hey bro" I greeted him.

Then I saw him slowly pushing himself up, sitting as he continues to stare at me with a shocked expression. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Well....you were having a hard time, so I wanted to visit and cheer you up" I told him with a smile. Then Ian reached down to turn on the lamp light and it was turned on, I inhaled sharply, seeing something that made my heart stop in shock and fear.

Ian was only wearing sweatpants and was showing off his chest which I could faintly see his muscles moving, but that wasn't what caught my attention. On his arms and a few on his stomach, there was red lines, covering his inner arms and a few on his stomach, below his ribs cage, some lines were thin light red color while others were a harsh red color.

"I-Ian...w-why..." I trailed off, still shocked that he would go that far and I think he finally figured out what happened which he quickly panicked a bit and he started to shake. I didn't say anything and simply pulled Ian close, resting his head on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair, which made him suddenly break down.

"Shh...." I softly cooed, comforting him like a mother as he was sobbing in my chest, his entire body violently shaking and having his arms wrapped around my waist.

Xxxxxxx

**(Third POV)**

After waking up from his nap, Derp silently walked to Ian's room, slightly worried and quietly opened the door, looking inside before widening his eyes in slight shock.

From the little light that was provided, he could see both Crainer and Ian on the bed, tangled up together. Both of them sitting up with Crainer leaning against the headboard and Ian on his chest, both peacefully sleeping, which made Derp smile before quietly closed the door to leave them be.


	110. Doing something ridiculous – Cranklez

"Jordan" Crainer let out a long whine as he was laying on Jordan's stomach and between his legs, looking up at him while trying to catch his attention.

But the said person didn't look at him, simply turning the page of the book he was reading, which made Crainer pout before scooting himself up more, placing his chin against Jordan's chest. Crainer let out a whine, trying to get Jordan's attention then started rubbing his back while nuzzling his chest, hoping that it will work. But alas it didn't and Jordan, turned the page once more, not even reacting to Crainer's actions, which made the Danish puffed out his cheeks, becoming more annoyed.

Letting out a growl, Crainer once again pushed him up and was now leaning against Jordan's neck, while pressing his chest against the older's and straddling him. Jordan simply arranged his arms to where it was wrapped around Crainer's back, still being able to read his book, which annoyed Crainer.

"Jordan~" Crainer started cooing, nuzzling against his neck while pressing himself against him, hoping to get some kind of reaction. As Crainer wasn't looking, Jordan looked down at him for a few seconds before looking away and simply turned the page once more.

"Dang it Jordan!" Crainer loudly exclaimed before getting off of the older male before starting to walk out of the room. "Crainer wait I'm just playing around" Jordan called out to him with a laugh before suddenly stopping when Crainer turn to him, looking annoyed and angry, "Well, then you're not getting any for a week" he told him before walking out, which made Jordan panic and he quickly got off the couch, chasing after him.

"Crainer please I'm sorry!"


	111. Doing something sweet – MithHDS90

"Sky are you sure you want to do this?" Ross nervously asked his boyfriend, whom was unlocking the door to one of their friend's house to do a surprise visit.

Sky simply turn to the squirrel hybrid with a grin, "Come on Ross, we both know that he wouldn't do anything too bad, I mean yeah he might chase us so he can slap us, but nothing too bad" Sky told him with a shrug, making Ross' ears lower a bit. "Beside if he gets too mad, then I'll take the blame" Sky then added before placing a kiss on Ross' cheek, making him blush before they both entered the house.

They noticed that there was no lights on, but they figured that Max wasn't awake yet and made their way to the bedroom, not noticing the second set of shoes.

Once they're upstairs and towards the door, Sky was about to open the bedroom door when Ross suddenly heard a faint giggle inside which he was confused for a second before realizing that Max have someone else in his room and was about to stop Sky, but it was too late.

"Hey Ma-" Sky started to say when he stopped, then froze up at the scene before them.

Laying on the bed, there was Max looking at them with a shocked expression while there was another male beneath the redhead, looking at them with the same expression before his face slowly turning red before letting out a squeak, which Sky and Ross quickly noticed that both men were half naked, the male more naked than Max.

"U-Um....." Sky started stuttering as he quickly looked away from the two males, trying to come up with an excuse before Ross felt his fur sticking up when Max's shocked expression started to turn into anger as he started to glare at them, while covering the man underneath him with a blanket. "You two better have a damn good explanation on why you are here" Max growled out, looking slightly annoyed but mostly angry.

"W-Well....um...y-you see..." Sky was stumbling over his words, which was slowly making Max more angry, which Ross quickly noticed it and grabbed Sky's arm, "Sorry Max!" he squeaks out before running out, dragging Sky behind, leaving them alone.

Max let out a huff of anger, annoyed by the sudden interruption before quickly feeling a gentle kiss on his cheek, which he looked down at the male beneath.

The male was holding himself up while leaning back against his elbows, looking up at Max with a smile. "Calm down, you can hit them later" he told Max with a smile, which Max couldn't help but laugh a bit, feeling his anger melting away. "Your right" Max said then leans down, gently kissing him.

The man let out a soft sigh, enjoying the sweet and gentle side of Max.


	112. Doing something hot – Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual stuff

**(Jordan POV)**

I felt my eye twitching a bit as I was staring at Crainer, whom was licking and sucking on his popsicle. I was staring intensely at his tongue, which was slowly licking the side of the Popsicle up to the tip before doing it again. Then I quickly looked up to see that Crainer was looking at me with a teasing glint in his eyes, making me realizing that he's doing it on purpose.

' _That little tease'_ I thought, groaning a bit then felt something twitch a bit when Crainer started pushing the tip in his mouth, slightly making sucking sounds. I couldn't help but imagine him sucking me off, which made me go a bit hard just thinking about it.

' _Oh come on!'_ I mentally groan when Crainer started moaning softly, then started bobbing his head. I bit my lip, intensely watching him while my imagination started going wild.

After a few minutes, I was painfully hard and the Popsicle was halfway gone, which I was slightly glad about that since Crainer would stop teasing me. Then I inhaled sharply when Crainer started to push the rest of the cold treat in his mouth, slowly deep throating it, which made me snap.

I swiftly pushed myself off the single couch, I was sitting on, and a second later, I was hovering over Crainer, holding myself up with one hand while my other hand roughly gripping his hair, pulling his head back.

Crainer let out a muffed squeak of surprise then he looked up at me with innocent eyes and his Popsicle in his mouth.

"Do I have to take out the shock collar to punish you?" I asked him in a deep tone, making him blush brightly before whining a bit. Smirking, I reached down, grabbing the stick of the cold treat and slowly pulled it out of his mouth and when its out, there was a thick line of saliva and juices connected from Crainer's lower lip to the tip of the treat.

"Why don't you suck on something else?" I said with a smirk, liking the way Crainer blush brightly at my comment.


	113. Angel and Demon - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual stuff, not full smut and wing kink

"Hey Crainer need help with that?" Ian asked his lover, whom was sitting on the bed with his right wing in front of him, running his fingers through the white feathers.

Since they are in the comfort of their own home, both Ian and Crainer would have their extra appendages out. Also since Ian was lucky to have his wings more leathery than feathery, Crainer was sometimes take the time to preen his wings since he hate the feeling of his feathers tangling up, but there are some areas that Crainer couldn't reach which would annoy him greatly so that was why Ian offered to help him.

Crainer lightly blushed at his question before thinking about it, _'Do I accept his help? I don't know since_ _my wings are very sensitive....b-but I do need help.....hopefully I could keep it down'_ he thought the blushed more at the end before slowly nodding. "S-Sure dude" Crainer said with a nervous smile before Ian getting on the bed and sits behind the angel before placing his legs on either side of the smaller male.

Then Crainer quickly suppressed a shiver when he felt gentle fingers starting to move through his feathers, causing pleasant shivers down his spine and quickly clench his knees and biting his bottom lip to silence any noises.

Unaware of what was happening, Ian was carefully running his fingers through the soft white feathers, untangling some of the feathers and slowly started moving towards the end, then felt the wings tense up a bit. "Are you alright?" Ian softly asked his angel, whom quickly nodded, "Y-Yeah" Crainer replied in a strained tone, making Ian raise his eyebrow in question, noticing the strain his voice.

Then his fingers slowly slid down to where the feathers meet skin and blinks when he saw Crainer slightly arching his back and a small sound coming from him. _'_ _I wonder.....'_ Ian thought, trailing off as he got an idea and suddenly traced his finger along the line between the wing and skin and lightly blushed, hearing Crainer letting out a soft moan and shivers a bit. _'Oh..._ _.'_ he thought, slightly surprised before slowly starting to smirk as his tail was slowly swaying side to side.

' _Crap!'_ Crainer thought, slightly panicking as his face was burning up and he could basically feel Ian's smirk behind him and swallowed a bit, feeling worried and a bit excited of what the demon would do.

Then he suddenly felt something warm and wet running through the base of his wings and suddenly let out a loud gasp and arching his back, feeling shocks of pleasure going down his spine. "IAN!" Crainer yelled out, tightly gripping onto his jeans.

Liking the reaction, Ian kept doing what he was doing and occasionally sinking his teeth down gently, which made Crainer letting out a low whine of pleasure. Suddenly Crainer let out a chocked moan when he felt something wrapped around his half-hard member and when he looked down, he saw that it was Ian's tail that slid down his pants without even noticing it.

"I-Ian~" Crainer softly moans when Ian slowly pumping the smaller male and without Crainer noticing, Ian slowly pushed Crainer forward onto his hands and knees, and moving over the angel and slowly moves his hand up Crainer's shirt, smirking when he felt the skin pressing against his hand twitching a bit before gently rubbing the angel's right nipple, which made the smaller male let out a low hum of pleasure.

Ian's pupils slowly shrank and a smirk slowly grew more and decided that the angel in his arms isn't leaving until the demon satisfies his angel.

Crainer let out a soft moan when he felt something wet on his neck, which he instinctively tilts his head to give Ian more room, which the older male quickly took advantage and started to gently mark the angel as his.

The angel let out a soft moan when he felt Ian's fangs lightly pushing down the skin of his neck and pushed back against the older male and blushed brightly when he felt something hard pressed against him and whines a bit when he heard a low growl coming from the demon.

"Shh...." Ian softly coos as he tightly grips his hip with one hand and rubbing his side with another, calming him down. He doesn't want to go that far. The angel let out a hum and leans his head back against Ian's right shoulder, panting a bit, "I-Ian~" he moans softly as he felt the tail tightens a bit around his member and groans louder, feeling it move faster.

Ian let out a hum of approval before leaning back before leaning down, placing open mouthed kisses on the spot between Crainer's wings which caused a huge reaction.

Crainer let out a loud moan and arches his back while gripping the sheets below him and his wings stiffens.

Smirking, Ian kept kissing and licking the spot while quickly pumping him and running his fingers through the white feathers, hoping to bring him closer to climax.

Louder moans started slipping out faster, Crainer started thrusting forwards, feeling the tail moving even faster and feeling his body slowly burning up from the intense pleasure. "S-So.....c-close!" Crainer moaned out, barely speaking then loudly gasp when he felt the demon slowly sink his teeth into his right wing, feeling the pleasure becoming more intense.

"IAN!" Crainer yelled out as he let himself go, seeing stars. Ian let out a loud purr, happy at the outcome and slowly pulled away from his wings, still smirking.

Feeling weak, Crainer's arm shook and couldn't hold him up, so the angel fell on the bed, heavily panting, trying to regain his breathing back and his face flushed bright red and a bit of drool dripping form from the corner of his mouth and his pants was ruined.

Purring, Ian pulled his tail out of Crainer's pants, making the angel softly moan and gently laid down beside Crainer and pulled him close, spooning him.

"Better?" Ian asked with a small smirk, which Crainer slowly nodding, folding his wings against his back before leaning up and lightly kissed the demon, whom quickly kissed back.

After a few more kisses and sweet nothings, Crainer had fallen asleep as Ian was holding him close in a protective embrace, watching him sleep with a smile.


	114. He's Mine (With smut) - Nick(SGCBerbierian) x Puppet!Zres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

**(Puppet POV)**

As I was hovering over Nick, I was taking my sweet time, slowly looking over him.

Nick was laying on his back with his shirt lifted a bit, showing his soft stomach, both of his arm was resting above his head, his pants was unbuttoned, showing his black boxers underneath and his legs slightly spread.

Then I could see him starting to squirm under my stare, making me smile before leaning down, placing butterfly kisses on his neck, which made him giggle a bit before leaning his head a bit, giving me more room. Letting out a hum, I started moving around, looking for his sweet spot while slowly moving my right hand under his shirt, making him moan softly.

As I passed a certain spot on his neck, Nick let out a loud moan, slightly arching his back, making me smirk before starting to abuse the spot, slowly making a mark.

"Z-Zres....ahhh..." Nick started whimpering when I slowly sank my teeth down, slowly creating a small bruise. I suddenly let out a low groan when I felt his hand gripping his hair, which sent pleasant tingles down my spine, so I pulled away, smirking when I saw a purple bruise on his neck and started to slowly remove his shirt.

**(Nick POV)**

After he removed my shirt, I started blushing when he started staring at my chest with an uncertain glint in his eyes, which made me feel nervous and I was about to cover myself when he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't cover yourself.....you're beautiful" Zres told me in a soft voice, making me feel warmth inside so I nodded. Zres smiled at me before starting placing kisses, starting from my neck and slowly lowering down to my chest, which made me moan softly from the sensitivity, then to my stomach, which made me giggle a bit, ticklish there.

I could feel his smile pressed against my stomach then he started placing light kisses on my stomach. "Z-Zres" I giggles and flinching a bit, placing my left hand on his head.

**(Puppet POV)**

After placing enough kisses, I moved back up, now facing Nick and smirks a bit, seeing his flushed cheeks along with his slightly pleasured expression. Chuckling a bit, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his and was surprised when he instantly kissed back, tangling his fingers in my hair, holding me in place, which I didn't mine once bit. Then I felt his tongue lightly brushed against my bottom lip, which I let him in and let out a low groan, feeling his tongue exploring my mouth.

As we were making out, I gently hooked my fingers on his pants and slowly pulled them down, causing Nick to pull away, lightly panting. I stopped, looking at him for his permission. Then I let out a low groan when I felt his cold hands moving under my shirt, lightly tracing my muscles, "I-I need you" Nick softly said with a hint of lust in his voice, making me smirk and completely removes his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Nick flushed even more before pulling my shirt a bit, "I-I can't be the only one like this" Nick shakily exclaimed, so I let him remove my shirt.

After my shirt was removed, Nick started staring at my chest, amazed that I'm fit, making me smirk more, "Like what you see Nick?" I slyly asked him, making him blush and slowly nodding, "Y-Yeah" he answered.

**(Nick POV)**

I couldn't believe how fit Zres was.

I suddenly let out a gasp, feeling him lightly biting different ares on my neck, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine, making me moan loudly. Then I started to pull down his pants, already wanting him.

After pulling his pants down, Zres pulled away from my neck to completely remove his pants.

From all of his gentle kisses and touches, it made me painfully hard and I let out a whine, quickly gripping on Zres' upper arms. "Z-Zres" I said in a slight begging tone while squirming a bit, but let out a loud whine when he gripped my hips, stopping me from moving.

"Now now little Nick....you need to be patient" he told me in a sultry tone, making me whine more, feeling myself grow even harder. Then with a sudden burst of confidence, I lifted my knee and pressed it against his groin, lightly rubbing him, which made him let out a groan of pleasure.

**(Puppet POV)**

' _Not so innocent now'_ I thought with a smirk, still feeling him rubbing me while looking up at me with the most innocent look on his face.

Then I pinned his leg down, "Hehe, so you're going to play like that then~" I purred in his ear, which made him shiver a bit before nodding. "Y-Yes" he answered me while wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me close. Chuckling, I pressed myself against him and we both let out a loud moan at the friction.

"Ahhh....." Nick let out a breathy moan then I felt him slowly grinding up against me, making me groan loudly before pinning his hips down on the bed. "P-Please" Nick begged me as he looked up at me with lust in his eyes. I let out a low growl, trying to control myself, not wanting to hurt him.

I started removing his boxers completely and moved away, looking at him.

Realizing that I was staring, Nick tried to cover himself, but I quickly stopped him, pinning his arms and legs down. "Z-Zres...." Nick breathed out, blushing brightly in embarrassment which I chuckled a bit before lightly kissing him, "Don't be embarrassed Nick" I told him before letting his arms go before removing my boxers.

**(Nick POV)**

' _He's so big'_ I thought, gasping a bit at the size before blushing even more, hearing him laugh a bit. "Don't be nervous Nick, I promise to be gentle" Zres whispers to him with love and lust in his eyes.

Feeling completely loved, I leaned up and gently kissed him, which he instantly kissed me back. It lasted for a few seconds before I pulled away, laying back down on the bed, smiling up at him. "I trust you Zres" I told him in a soft tone.

He looked shocked for a few seconds before giving me a smile and moved between my legs, wrapping them around his waist and gently gripped both of my hands.

"Ready?" Zres asked me, causing me to nod and grips the sheet beneath me, preparing myself.

As soon I felt him push in, I instantly felt pain shooting up my back, making me cry out and started to tighten my hands and legs, shaking a bit.

Zres quickly stopped and started placing light kisses on both my face and neck while rubbing my sides, trying to comfort me. "K-Keep going" I told him in a pained tone, which he looked hesitated for a second before nodding and pressing against my neck and started pushing in again.

After what it seems like forever, Zres finally stopped and didn't move, letting me slowly adjust.

"T-This might t-take a bit" I shakily told him, shaking a bit in pain.

**(Puppet POV)**

I was lightly panting as I forced myself to stay still, waiting for Nick to be ready.

He feels so damn tight around me, so good that I was physically shaking, trying not to start thrusting in.

Groaning a bit, I started placing light kisses on Nick's neck, hoping to slowly calm him down. After a few minutes had passed, I felt Nick slowly relaxed, making me happy that he's not feeling pain.

"M-Move" he told me in a low voice, making me worry for a second before nodding and gently grip on his hips and started moving my hips, making me groan and Nick gasping a bit.

I let out a soft moan as I was keeping a slow pace and it felt so good, feeling Nick slowly tighten around me. I was also hearing Nick letting out soft gasp and moans in slight pain and pleasure as he was now tightly gripping my upper arms.

"Ahh...Zres~" Nick let out a moan, leaning his head back making me smirk, knowing that he's now feeling the pleasure. I started thrusting in faster, still keeping the gentleness, not wanting to hurt him. I lost control for a second and did a hard thrust in and was surprised to hear a loud moan from Nick and looked at him to see a pleasured expression on his face, "M-More" Nick begged me.

Well how can I refuse him

I slightly held his legs up, adjusting a bit before thrusting in with more force, causing loud moans to come out of Nick's mouth.

**(Nick POV)**

' _This feels so good!'_ I thought as he did a hard thrust, almost hitting something pleasurable inside of me, making me want more. "T-There!" I told him while wrapping my arms around his neck, gripping his hair with one hand while sinking my nails into his back with another. What surprised me was a pleasured growl escape his mouth and felt him tighten his grip on my hips and suddenly thrusts in extra hard making me gasp.

"Ah!" I let out a yell of shock and pleasure, liking how rough Zres was for a second. "H-Harder" I told him, which he looked at me in shock, "You sure?" he asked me, making me groan and quickly nodding, "Please!" I begged him while yanking his hair a bit, making him growl louder then he lift my right leg, placing it over his shoulder.

"One last chance" Zres asked me with a slight smirk, making me glare at him before roughly kissing him, catching him by surprise before he kissed me back and instantly snapped his hips.

I let out a loud gasp when I felt him hit something, sending shivers down my spine. "MM!" I moan loudly, sinking my nails deeper into his back.

**(Puppet POV)**

I let out a pleasured growl, feeling the slight pain on my back, tightening my grip on his hips before pulling away, letting Nick lean his head back, moaning loudly.

I started thrusting in harder and faster, liking the way Nick shake and squirm from the intense pleasure that he's feeling right now.

And when I slightly adjusted myself, I heard Nick gasp loudly and tighten around me, I knew that I hit his prostate and finished adjusting myself before thrusting in deep, hitting his prostate every time.

"AHH! YES!" Nick screamed out in pure pleasure as he was holding onto me tightly, violently shaking. I could feel the warmth in my stomach growing bigger and hotter, signaling my end and thrusts in even harder and started pumping him, hoping to finish him off first.

"Z-Zres! I'm about to!" Nick started to say before starting moaning loudly as he was tightening even more, making me groan loudly, making it harder to move then I leaned down, biting down on his sweet spot, which triggered Nick's release.

Nick let out a loud scream, tightening even more and I felt something warm against my chest. Feeling him tightens caused me to thrusts in extra deep, cumming inside of him, which made him gasp loudly. I did a few shallow thrust, which made Nick shiver a bit, before stopping, lightly panting while holding myself up.

There was a pleasant silence between us as we were slowly regaining out breath and a few seconds later, Nick let out a low hum before leaning back, releasing his grip on me, "W-Wow...." he stuttered a bit, still breathless, causing me to let out a breathless chuckle at his answer.

Then I started to pull out, making Nick groan a bit, shivering. After pulling out completely, I got out of the bed ad head out towards the bathroom to grab a rag to clean Nick up.

**(Nick POV)**

I was completely boneless on the bed, still catching my breath. _'That felt so good'_ I thought, blushing a bit on how gentle Zres was at first before becoming rough on me, which I really liked it.

Then I jumped a bit when I felt something cold and wet being pressed against my stomach and blushed a bit when I heard Zres chuckle a bit before relaxing, liking the way he's treating me. After that, he threw the rag on the ground and he laid down beside me and pulled me close to his chest, burying his nose into my hair. Letting out a happy sigh, I leaned against him, feeling content.

"I love you Zres" I softly told him, looking up at him, then felt him smile against my skin.

"I love you too Nick" he answered back before placing a kiss on my head. "Get some rest" he then told me, which I listened, feeling myself relaxing completely, slowly falling asleep.


	115. Misconception - Crundee

Sky was humming a tune under his breath as he was walking through the hallway of the base. As he was walking pass one of the bedroom doors, he faintly hears something inside.

"Gah!"

Sky suddenly stopped when he heard a loud groan inside, making him slightly curious. He moved towards the door and slightly pressed his ear against the wooden door, trying to listen in.

He could hear some rustling inside and small groans of slight pain. Then he heard Ian let out a small yelp, "Crainer, not like that!" Sky quickly widens his eyes in shock, realizing that Ian wasn't alone and quickly remembered that Ian invited his Danish friend over a few hours ago.

"S-Sorry! I'm new at this!" he heard his friend letting out a small whimper and more rustling was heard.

Then his face started turning red when his mind instantly went to completely different way, _'_ _Are they really....?'_ Sky thought and in a right mind, he would have walked away to leave them be, but for some reason, Sky stayed put, listening in.

"Okay, put it like....yeah like that!" Ian explained, almost happily and more rustling was heard inside.

"Okay....now what?" his friend asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Okay....next pose"

Soon enough, Sky wasn't alone. The whole Team Crafted is there, as Sky was on the bottom, kneeling down to listen, Ty was above him, listening as well, slightly leaning against the older male. Above Ty was Husky, listening in and also holding a tape reorder, hoping to use it as blackmail. Above Husky was both Jerome and Mitch, with the Bacca leaning against the Mudkip's shoulder and the human against the Bacca's back, both the Merome due was grinning, thinking that Ian is finally getting the booty. Jason was slightly standing back, mixed about either staying or leaving.

"Ian, right there!" the group suddenly heard a loud yelp inside and grunting a bit, "Ahh....I can't bend like that..." Ian letting out a groan of slight pain and more rustling was heard.

"Put it there.... **_-sigh-_** yeah right th- AH NOT THERE!" his friend suddenly yelled out in slight pain.

"Sorry!" Ian quickly apologized in a strained tone and more rustling was heard inside before a low sigh was heard, "Just move it slowly" his friend said, slightly demanded, which made Ian sigh.

"Do I have too? Ugh....fine" then more rustling was heard and his friend let out what sounded like a soft moan of relief, "Ahh....right there"

"I think I'm doing this right" Ian said which his friend let out a hum, "Yeah, you are.... **_-then started groaning-_** OH GO! GO FASTER!" his friend suddenly yelled out impatiently, making Ian groan out.

"Ahh...I'm trying... **_-grunts a bit-_** Crainer, you have to arch your back"

"I'm trying Ian!" Crainer growls a bit in annoyance, "I'm not that flexible! Plus I'm new to this! You've done this before!"

Then Ian let out a sigh, "I know....I'm sorry" he apologized then more rustling was heard. Then a second sigh was heard.

"Its fine.... **_-more rustling was heard-_** just keep going"

Then more rustling was heard inside and suddenly Ian let out a loud groan while Crainer let out a loud gasp.

"Nahh....Crainer **_-groaning more, sounding strained-_** I don't think I can last much longer"

"I don't think I can as well" Crainer replied in a strained and shaky tone.

"Ahhh....put it there" Ian told Crainer then more rustling was heard then Crainer let out a loud gasp.

"Yes! Right there!"

Outside the room, the guys had moved even closer to the door, pressing their ear against the wooden door, trying to listen in more and without knowing it, Sky quickly grabbed onto the doorknob to holding himself up.

Then Ian gasp, "C-Crainer! I'm gonna..." he trailed out, sounding panicked.

"Nah! IAN I'M GONNA!!" Crainer yelled out sounding panicked as well.

Then they both started screaming as loud rustling was heard and ended with a loud thump sound, which at the same time, Sky suddenly twisted the doorknob open in surprise, causing the door to swing open and the guys tumbling towards with a surprise yelp.

Then as they started to ague, they were quickly interrupted. "Guys!? What are you doing?"

The guys looked forwards and was surprise to instead of finding Ian and Crainer naked, both of them were laying on top of a twister mat, with Ian laying on top of Crainer and the Danish laying on top of the mat, both of them looking at the guys in slight confusion.

Then Sky started chuckling nervously, "Well.....its a funny story" Sky started saying, trying to explain why he and the others are eavesdropping.


	116. Taken - Crundee

"I _hope_ you enjoyed out date.....I know I did"

' _I'm glad that is over'_ Ian thought, sighing out in relief that there are no more 'errands' to do and turned away and started to drag himself to the lift.

His whole body was screaming out from pain and exhaustion from the errands and the small cuts from fighting off both the ink blobs and the deformed butcher gang. His chest was still burning from breathing heavily whenever he come across demonic Bendy and getting away from him.

' _I can't rest now....we're so close to leaving'_ Ian thought as he pushed back his exhaustion, knowing that when he and Crainer gets out of this place, Ian will then take a rest.

When he made it to the lift, Ian smiled when he saw Crainer sitting in the corner of the lift, curled up in a ball with his face buried in his knees.

Quickly entering the lift and pushed the button to close the door, Ian limped towards Crainer and carefully lowered himself beside Crainer and slowly held him close, surprising the smaller male. "Master!" Crainer loudly exclaimed, happy to see him safe and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, hugging him, which Ian let out a silent grunt, but happily returned the hug.

"Shh.....I'm okay now....we're safe" Ian softly comfort him, lightly running his fingers through the smaller's hair, which made Crainer let out a happy hum and leans against him.

Then the lift started to move upwards, making Ian sigh out in relief and leans back against the wall, taking a breather with Crainer on his lap. As he was resting, Ian could hear Alice Angel starting to talk about something, but Ian was too tired to pay attention to what she was saying and shook it off. Soon enough the voice started to softly cry out, which kinda caught Ian's attention and opened his eyes, "Huh...." Ian mutters out quietly, not wanting to disturb Crainer.

Soon enough the soft crying slowly started turning into insane laughter then a second later, the lift suddenly started descending rapidly. Both men started to scream out in fear and panic, Crainer screaming the loudest and holding onto Ian tightly, as the older male was holding Crainer protectively.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!!" Alice started yelling through the intercom, making Ian tensed up, knowing that she was referring to the male in his arms. "HE'S THE MOST PERFECT BEING I EVER SEEN! AND I WANT HIM!!" the voice started turning to screeching high pitch, almost bursting Ian's eardrums, but he simply held Crainer tighter and clench his eyes shut and covered Crainer's eyes with his right hand, then soon enough everything became silent.

Xxxxxx

Ian let out a low groan when he felt his head pulsing in pain, ringing in his ears and was being shaken a bit, causing him to slowly open his eyes to see Crainer slightly over him, seem to be shaking him.

Ian could see his lips moving, but no words are coming out. He simply let out a groan and started blinking a bit, seeing his vision getting blurry for a few seconds and after that he saw Crainer panicking even more and saw inky tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

Seeing his vision becoming clear for a few seconds, Ian slightly widens his eyes, seeing Alice Angel silently walking up to Crainer, whom didn't realize it.

"....C-Crainer...." Ian weakly called out, trying to warn him. But as he was reaching out towards Crainer, the lights flickers off for a few seconds then when it turned back on, he heard an ear piecing scream and a second later, Ian saw Crainer being pulled away from him with a panicked expression on his face.

"C-CRAINER!!"


	117. Wings – Skybrine/Angel!Simon

It was the dead of night where no one was outside except for one person. The lone person was taking a scroll through town with his hands in his pockets.

He looked like any other normal person with his chocolate brown hair with a rat tail, black sunglasses on his head, wearing black long sleeve shirt, black pants and red shoes, along with gray straps wrapped over his shoulders and around his chest and around his waist along with a gold and purple amulet around his neck. But the most unusual thing about him was his glowing gold eyes.

He was simply walking, enjoying the light breeze, feeling the air slowly getting cold, just the way he likes it. He was also thinking of finding someone to share his life with since he had been feeling a bit lonely.

Then he let out a sigh, couldn't think of anyone worthy, but he didn't give up. Then he heard a faint splash from under his feet which he looked down and raised his eyebrow, seeing that it was a small puddle of blood, but it looked slightly different.

The blood color was a light red, almost pink color and it was slightly glowing.

Then he saw a path of blood, leading inside the alleyway, which he started to follow it, still curious. As he was following it, he started noticing pure white feathers started to appear with a few blooded feathers on the ground. Then he stopped when he heard a weak groan before moving faster then saw a person slightly curled up on the ground.

"Hello" he called out to the person, carefully walked towards the person, on guard. Then he felt his heart stop when he saw pure white wings coming out of the person's back, some of the feathers were either missing or covered in blood. _'_ _An angel?! Who would hurt one'_ he thought, disgusted at whoever had to hurt an angel.

He had heard of the pure creatures, they'll live forever, but still being able to get killed, but no one would have the hearts to kill an angel without facing the consequences for killing them. Some angels would have the power of healing, enough to heal any fatal injuries. Another thing about angels was their innocent, child-like personality which would melt anyone's heart.

Then he caught a scent of salt water, making him scowl a bit, _'Of course those damn squids would snoop that low to hurt them'_ he thought before pushing down his anger and gently picked the angel up, making him let out a pained groan. "Shh....." he cooed at the angel, holding him close while being careful of his wings before walking out of the alleyway, heading back home.

Xxxxxx

After making it home, he had placed the angel on his bed and started to clean and wrap up his wounds, being as careful as he could. He also dressed the angel in one of his shirts, which was large on the young male, making him look smaller in it.

As he was tucking the angel in, he jumped in surprise when he saw that the angel was awake and looking back at him with curious violet eyes.

"Um....hello there" he softly greeted the angel, not wanting to scare him. The angel simply blinked a bit before starting to sit up before letting out a yelp and whimper of pain, falling back on the bed.

"Hey now, try not to move much" he told the angel, placing a hand on his arm, making the angel slightly flinch but didn't pull away and simply looked up at him.

Feeling comfortable, the angel slowly moved to his side and curled up a bit, pulling the fluffy blanket close, nuzzling against him, which made him happy to see the angel getting comfortable. "Get some rest" he told the angel before standing up and heading out.

"Thank you"

He stopped by the doorway, hearing the angel thanking him, making his heart skip a bit before smiling a bit. "Your welcome" he thanked the angel before leaving.

Xxxxxx

It was early morning as he was opening the door to his bedroom, looking inside to see the angel still asleep. Smiling a bit, he decided to leave him be and closed the door again before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for them both.

As he was cooking some eggs, he tensed up when he felt something warm pressed against his back before remembering who it was and started blushing then blushed more when he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello angel" he greeted the angel and felt him nuzzling against his back for a few moments before pulling away, making him turn around, looking down at the angel.

' _At least he's healing fast'_ he thought with a small smile. The angel tilts his head before reaching up, placing his hands on his cheeks, looking at his golden eyes. "Pretty" the angel said, making him blush at his compliment. "Thank you" he told the angel, making him smile before pulling away.

"What's your name angel?" he asked the young male, the angel tilts his head a bit, "M-My current name is Simon" he told him. _'That must be his other name'_ he thought, "Nice to meet you, my name is Sky" Sky introduced himself, using his other name.

Simon simply smiled up at him before suddenly placing a light kiss against his, catching Sky by surprise. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Simon pulling away with an innocent smile before moving to sit on the table, looking up at Sky, whom was blushing brightly before quickly turning around to finish cooking.

After finishing, Sky had placed the plate of eggs in front of Simon, whom was looking at it in curiosity making Sky chuckle a bit. "Eat it, its really good" he told him before sitting down with his own plate. Trusting him, Simon pulled up his fork and started to eat a piece and after chewing a bit, his eyes widen a bit for a few moments before eating more, liking it.

' _At least he likes my cooking'_ Sky thought with a smile while he's eating his own food. After finishing his food, Simon let out a happy sigh before letting out a small burp which he lightly blushed in embarrassment. It made Sky laugh a bit, "Its alright, no need to be embarrassed" Sky told him with a smile, which made Simon smile back.

' _It might not be so bad living with an angel'_ Sky thought.


	118. Cuddles (Naked) – Derpkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nudity

It was close to the brink of dawn when Husky slowly woke up to the feeling of his bladder full, making him groan a bit before letting out a tired yawn and slowly got out of bed, shivering a bit from the cold wind brushing against his bare skin and dragged his feet towards the bathroom.

After doing his business, Husky walked back inside the bedroom, looking more awake, but still tired and walked back to the bed and sits down, looking down at his partner, whom was still asleep.

He was sleeping on his stomach with his arms wrapped around the pillow he was laying on and the covers only covering his lower half, showing his bare back facing Husky.

Smiling a bit, Husky lifts up the covers before slipping in behind the sleeping male and pressed himself against him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, holding him close and slightly nuzzling against the back of his neck.

Then he felt the male in his arms stirring a bit and knew that he was waking up. "Mm...hey,,," he softly greeted Husky as he looked back, looking at the mudkip. "Hey Derp, sorry for waking you" Husky replied, apologizing a bit which made Derp shake his head before leaning back against him. "Its alright" he said with a smile, making Husky smile back.

Husky pulled Derp even closer, enjoying the warmth coming from him and lazily rubbing his fingers against his chest and stomach in a relaxing manner, making Derp let out a hum, enjoying his gestures.


	119. Kiss (Naked) – X33n/Kehaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual stuff and nudity

Kehaan's face was bright red as he felt X33n gently placing him on the bed and started placing loving kisses on the younger's stomach and slowly moving up to his chest and neck, making Kehaan let out soft moans and shivers at the gentle gestures.

The older simply chuckles a bit while pressed against Kehaan's neck before pulling away and moves his hand under the younger's shirt, slowly remove it, making him blush even more.

Kehaan let out a low whine and grabbed the older's wrist, stopping him, feeling nervous. X33n's face softens before leaning in, placing a gentle kiss on the younger's cheek, cooing. "Shh.....if you don't want me to, I'll stop" X33n softly told him with a small smile. Kehaan felt warmth in his chest, touched by the older's sweet gestures before slowly smiling and shakily moved his hands under X33n's shirt, slowly removing it. The older simply smiles and chuckles a bit before doing the same thing to the younger.

Soon enough, they are both naked with the expectation of Kehaan's wither skull mask, which X33n reached up and slowly removed the mask, revealing Kehaan's red face and bright green-jasper eyes, looking up at the older. "There you are~" X33n lovingly coos, making Kehaan's already red face even more red before letting out a cute squeal, making the older chuckle before leaning down, gently pressing his lips against the other's and smiles a bit, feeling the younger shyly kissing back.


	120. Under medication - Crundee

"Come on Crainer, lets get you in bed" Ian calmly said as he opened the passenger door, revealing Crainer sitting there, whom was staring at his own hands in disbelief and small rolled up bandages in his mouth.

"I-Ian! I have fingers!" Crainer loudly exclaimed as he started waving his hands around, his voice sounding airy, making Ian chuckle a bit before reaching down, unbuckling his seat belt and placed one arm under Crainer's knees and another arm under Crainer's arms, gently picking him up and out of the car before closing the door with his foot and walked to the house.

Walking up to the door, Ian managed to unlock and open the front door and walked inside then closed the door with his foot and started walking to his bedroom. During the walk, Crainer was waving his right hand around while he was playing with Ian's ponytail with his other hand and blabber out random things, which Ian was listening to him blab with a smile.

Walking inside, Ian walked to the bed and gently placed Crainer down. After being placed down, Crainer started whining loudly while having a tight grip on Ian's jacket.

"S-Stay with me Ian!" Crainer whined as he tried to pull Ian down beside, or on top of him, but Ian easily held himself up. "No Crainer, you need some rest" Ian firmly told the younger, knowing that the anesthetic is still in effect. Crainer quickly shook his head and looked up at Ian with puppy eyes, "Stay!" he exclaimed, which Ian let out a sigh, knowing that the Danish won't let go until he stays before nodding.

"Okay Crainer, but until you fall asleep" Ian told him before gently removing the younger's hand and started removing his jacket and shoes before removing Crainer's shoes and getting on the bed.

Instantly Crainer snuggles up against the older, having a tight grip on his shirt. Ian chuckles at the action before wrapping his arms around Crainer's waist, holding him close and listening to his blabbering until Crainer fell asleep.


	121. Cannibal Love - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of drugs, blood and cannibalism

It was the dead of night as a young woman was walking down the street with a slight sway in her step. She was just heading back to her home, coming back from a club after a night of drinking, doing drugs and one night stands. She could still feel the alcohol and drugs pumping through her veins, which was making her all energetic.

As she was walking, up ahead, she suddenly saw a young male standing under the streetlight beside the bus stop.

' _Mm....he's more cute than sexy...well maybe he'll be an animal in bed'_ she thought before smirking before quickly adjusting to her very short and tight dress, knowing that any male wouldn't resist her and started walking to the male with a slight sway in her hips.

As she got closer, she noticed that the male didn't even turn to look at her, which kinda annoyed her, but she shook it off and moved closer, stepping in front of the male while having a sultry smirk.

"Hey there cutie~" she said in a low sultry tone, which made the male look at her for a second before looking away, making her mad. Then she moved even closer, pushing her chest out, "Why don't you come to my house and...." she started saying as she got closer, almost pressing herself against his side, lightly rubbing the tip of her fingers along his arm. "Have some fun?~" she finished, licking her bottom lip, trying to seduce him.

Facing away from her, the male had a disgusted look in his face with a small sneer before suddenly had an idea for a second before turning to face her with a smirk.

"I would _love_ that" he told her in a low tone, making shivers go down her spine and smirks more before wrapping her arm around his and started to lead him back to her home.

But behind her back, the male's smirk turned dark with a hungry glint in his emerald green eyes.

Xxxxxxx

"Another murder?" Ian commented it as he was watching the new with his brother, Derp. "Yeah....they say that its a copycat" Derp said with a shrugs as he pulled the blanket closer.

Letting out a hum, Ian looked at the time and saw that he needed to leave to meet someone before standing up.

"I'll be back Derp and _please_ don't have Husky over" Ian sternly told him, which Derp simply gave him a sly smirk, thinking of doing it once more making Ian roll his eyes before leaving.

Xxxxxxx

"I had fun Ian" Crainer happily said as he took a bite out his ice cream, looking innocent which made Ian smile at his innocence. "I'm glad you had fun Crainer" he said with a chuckle.

The two men were at the park, taking a stroll, enjoying each other's companies. But for some reason, the most reason murder was still in Ian's head.

' _Why is there another killer around? They shouldn't be so dumb to stumble in a territory where there's already one killer'_ Ian was having questions going through his head then looked at Crainer from the corner of his eye and was worried that the second killer might get him, which made him frown a bit. _'No.....I won't let that amateur killer take him away from me'_ Ian thought then couldn't help but think about how the killer wou-

"Ian!" Crainer loudly exclaimed, catching Ian's attention and turn to the younger male with questioned expression.

"What?" Ian question, confused on why Crainer called him.

Crainer simply rolled his eyes with a slight giggle. "I need to leave soon Ian, but I had fun today" he told the older male with a smile, making Ian smile back. "Alright Crainer" he said, then both men said their good byes and went their separate ways, both of them having plans for later tonight.

Xxxxxxxx

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

Then a hand reached down the open wound on the stomach area and started pulling out the muscles and organs while the tied up and gagged victim was struggling and screaming against their gag, which caused the blood to seep out faster and the person above them letting out happy giggles, enjoying the struggle.

"Don't bother struggling....I tied them up real good and the neighbors are asleep, besides....there's no one that will realize that you're gone before it's too late" the person said in a happy tone, making the victim tear up, knowing that the person was right then they suddenly screamed out against the gag when they felt a sharp blade starting to cut into their leg.

The person was happily humming as they were cutting the tender meat off of the victim's thigh.

After a few more hours, the person managed to get most of the good meat out and the victim had bled out within the two hours.

After placing the last piece in the bag, he closed it and stood up, swinging the bag over his shoulder and quietly walked out of the house, but what he didn't know that the other killer had found his trail and had started to follow him.

Xxxxxxx

' _There is it'_ he thought as he was spying on the cabin, that was located deep in the woods.

The cabin was softly lilted up and he could see the shadow of the person inside, moving between rooms. _'I have to say....this is kinda smart for an amateur'_ he thought, slightly impressed then started to move closer to the cabin, being careful in his steps.

Then he saw one of the windows, slightly opened, making him smirk and used it to sneak inside the cabin. _'He probably doesn't think no one would follow him'_ he thought, silently snickering a bit before starting to sneak around, slightly observing the surrounding areas. _'Mm..everything looks nice....shame that he has to die for copying my work'_ he thought with a snarl on his face then heard something in the kitchen.

Sneaking towards the kitchen, he saw that the area was poorly lit, making him slightly curious on why when his eyes landed on a figure in the corner, in front of the large freezer box.

Smirking, he slowly pulled a knife from inside of his jacket and silently walked up to the figure. When he got close enough, he raised his knife up, preparing to strike the figure down and when he was going to strike down, the figure turned around, facing him, causing both of him to freeze up in shock and surprise.

Navy blue meeting emerald green.

"Ian?"

"Crainer?"

Both men spoke at the same time, looking shocked to find the other person then Ian really looked at the younger male and saw that his shirt was covered in blood, along with his lower arms and hands and a few trails of blood going down Crainer's mouth.

Then he looked behind Crainer and blinked when he saw bloodied packs inside the freezers before looking back at Crainer.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ian lowered the knife, putting it away and broke the silence.

"So you're like me Crainer" Ian stated while giving Crainer a blank stare. The Danish stared back, not affected by the blank stare and nodding, giving the older a happy smile. "Yeah...." then Crainer turned around, leaning down to grab something which made Ian lightly blush at the position they were in. Then Ian quickly shook his head when Crainer turned back around, now holding a plastic packet.

"Here" Crainer happily said, handing it to Ian, whom took it, looking a bit confused.

"Its meat from my last kill" Crainer explained it to Ian, still having a happy smile on his face. Hearing what it was, Ian slowly smiled and looked down at Crainer, "Thank you" he thanked the Danish, whom started smiling more and, surprising Ian, leaned up and placed a bloody kiss on Ian's cheek before pulling back, still smiling.

Ian started blushing against at the affection before smiling a bit and placed his hand on Crainer's head, slightly petting him, whom let out a happy purr, leaning against the older's chest, enjoying the gentle touch.


	122. Baby Shark – Derpkipz

"Um....what's this for?" Husky slowly say, looking confused as Derp was standing in front of the older male, wearing an adorable kigurumi, in Husky's opinion.

"Its for an intro for Ian" Derp told the fish with a smile as he pulled the hoodie over his head. The younger male was wearing a shark kigurumi which was adorable on him.

"You like it?" Derp suddenly asked Husky in a childish tone as he twirled around for the older male with a happy smile. _'_ _He does look adorable'_ Husky thought with a light blush on his cheeks before shaking his head before looking away, slightly scratching the back of his head, "Y-You look okay...I guess" Husky mutters loudly.

Unfortunately for Husky, Derp had seen his orange whiskers colored in a light red hue making him giggle a bit before reaching up, pressing his hands against Husky's cheeks, making the older stiffens in surprise. "Thank you fish" Derp said in an innocent babyish tone, making Husky blush even more before softly smiling.

"Your welcome Derp" the older male said before slightly rubbing his nose against Derp's, whom happily returned the affection gesture.


	123. Craving – Merome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

This could possibly be the most intense battle that Mitch had ever faced, more intense than the hunger games.

He was staring intensely at the item in front of him, deciding whether or not to take it. If anyone was around him, they could almost hear the gears turning in Mitch's head as he was deciding. Mitch's eye twitched a bit as he heard his stomach growling a bit and the smell was tempting him more. And he couldn't ask Jerome about it because he was out.

The item in front of him that laying on top of a plate that was on the table, it was three raw fishes. _'_ _Why the fudge am I deciding this? I shouldn't even be thinking of eating these, they're not good for me'_ he thought, scrunching his nose a bit before moving to push the plate away, but his nose caught the scent again and made his stomach growling louder, making me groan and slam his head on the table.

"Why can't I have a normal craving like I had with Betty!" Mitch groans loudly before lifting his head while having his chin resting on the surface of the table before his eyes slowly trails back to the plate of fish. Before he knows it, Mitch grabbed one fish and held it up to his nose, sniffing it and quickly liking it before suddenly took a bite and letting out a happy moan.

"Papa?"

Mitch quickly stiffens and slowly turn to the doorway, where his nine year old daughter was standing there, watching him with a confused expression along with her ears facing forwards.

"Why are you eating that? You said that its harmful for humans if it's not cooked?" Betty asked him in a confused and curious tone as she tilts her head cutely.

Mitch was trying to come up with an excuse before quickly swallowing a piece of fish in his mouth to clear his mouth.

"Um.....s-sometimes its good for us?" Mitch commented it, lightly questioned mostly to himself. Betty simply twitches her ears, still confused.

"Don't tell your father okay?"


	124. Company – Wither!MU x Seto

' _Hopefully, I don't encounter anything or anyone'_ Seto thought as he pulled his cape closer to his body to keep warm as he was walking through the woods.

Normally on special nights like the blue moon, Seto would simply stay at his house for mostly safety, but there are some ingredients that he needed that only grow in special nights like this. He is also worried about different mob hybrids that might be affected by the blue moon, especially some of his friends that are hybrids.

Right now, Seto had managed to find everything that he had written on his list, expect one and now he's on the search for the last item.

Seto managed to find a large meadow in the middle of the woods. Then he looked around and saw the last item he was looking for that was beside the large lake in the middle. Smiling, Seto made his way to the lake and kneels down to grab the item and placing them in a basket that he brought along, but he didn't noticed that someone was watching him.

"Finally" Seto mutters out in relief and after checking his basket if he's missing anything, he then started to turn around to leave.

"Ack!" Seto let out a yelp as he jumped backwards when he was suddenly face to face with a familiar person. The person simply tilts his head, looking at him with soft glow white eyes. Seeing who it was, Seto let out a shaky sigh but swallowed a bit, realizing how dangerous it could turn out.

"Um...h-hey Jason" Seto greeted his hybrid friend, whom let out a low growl before floating closer to the sorcerer, whom held his breathe as the wither hybrid got closer. _'Just keep still'_ Seto mentally told himself as he closed his eyes, feeling the other's breathe against his cheek and neck.

Then he felt something pressed against his neck and shivers a bit when he felt the other pressing his cheek against his own which he felt the small bump pressed against his skin.

After a few minutes, Jason slowly pulled away with a light purr and wraps his tail around Seto's wrist, **"Mine?'** Jason asked, almost telling Seto, whom was lightly blushing. _'What....yes I know that I love him, but he's not in his right mind'_ Seto started thinking, not wanting to take advantage of Jason in his other form, knowing that Jason's human side was asleep.

"I'm sorry Jason" Seto apologize, slowly shaking his head, "You are not in your right mind" he added with a frown, which caused Jason to growl and pulled Seto close, now wrapping his tail around Seto's waist.

" **We are in right mind, we both love and care for you"** Jason told him with a low growl, his eyes glowing brighter in slight anger. Seto slightly flinched from the anger in the other male's voice and blushed at his confession. _'Oh....'_ Seto was speechless for a few minutes before realizing that Jason might have the closest connection to his other side than most.

Feeling that he's taking too long, Jason quickly wrapped his tail back around Seto's wrist, tightening a bit and Seto suddenly felt his wrist burning up which he instinctively tried to pull his wrist away, but Jason had a tight grip on it.

After a few seconds, Jason pulled away, causing Seto to grip his wrist and looking at the marking in shock and curiosity.

On his wrist, there was two thin black lines over crossing each other and connected to an outline of a candle flame that rested on his wrist and small thorns on the lines, like the stem on a rose.

" **Make you mine until you are ready"** Jason softly told Seto, whom was admiring the mark before slowly nodding and looks away with a light blush. "O-Okay....but after this, Jason have to ask as well" Seto told the hybrid, whom nodded in agreement before picking up the basket, that Seto accidentally dropped, with his tail and looked at him. **"Keep you company"** Jason told him.

' _Makes sense since its still dangerous'_ Seto thought, quickly realizing the real reason, but didn't mind the company.

Soon enough they started to leave the meadow, back to where they came from.


	125. Budder – SkyHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

Simon let out a warning growl when he saw his husband slowly popping out from the other end of the couch.

"What" the young Bulgarian growled out as he took another bite of his food. "Are you sure eating that much butter sticks is good for you? Even I can't eat that much" Sky questioned it with his nose scrunched up at the huge amount of butter sticks on the coffee table close to Simon, along with an open jar of mayonnaise.

The only response that Sky got was a wrapping paper thrown at his face, making him yelp at the leftover slice of butter hitting his forehead and sliding down while Simon grabbed another stick and dumping it in the mayonnaise, silently cursing at his unborn child for making him crave it.


	126. Alpha and Omega - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and Knotting

**(Crainer POV)**

I knew I was forgetting something.

I forgot to refill my suppressant pills and, since I don't have a mate yet, this heat is one of the worst one yet, since I don't have my pills to control it.

I let out a mix of a whine and a moan as another heat surge through my body, making me claw the bed underneath me. "D-Dang it" I muttered, feeling myself shake even more, I'm really glad that there's no Alphas nearby, or it would be very bad.

"Oooh~" I groan out loudly as I felt my natural lubricant slowly drip down my inner thighs.

' _This is going to be a long week'_ I thought to myself as I let out another whine.

**(Third POV)**

It was at mid noon as Ian was walking along the road to Crainer's house, wanting to confront him for not meeting up with him earlier. "Crainer better have a good reason for not meeting up" Ian mutters under his breath as he got closer to Crainer's home area.

He took a few more steps when he suddenly stopped when he smelled something very sweet. He let out a low growl and his pupils became smaller as his instincts slowly took control and started following the scent.

' _Must Find Scent'_ that was all he thought as he got closer to the scent and stood in front of a door and started banging on it.

**(Crainer POV)**

I jumped in fright when I heard banging on my front door. _'An Alpha'_ I thought scared after catching their scent and started shaking a bit. Shaking my head, I curled up in a ball, hoping that whoever was outside would come in. _'Ian please help'_ I silently called out, slowly tearing up.

After what is seems like an hour, but really a few minutes, I heard the banging stop, which made me relaxed a bit, hoping that the person outside had left, but then my heart dropped in horror when I heard the front door slowly open.

Panicking, I weakly, but quickly got out of bed and stumbled towards the bedroom door and shut it, hoping to stop the person. Whimpering, I let out a shiver when I felt something warm seep down my leg, being near an Alpha is making my body tremble even more and producing more natural lubricant, making me groan. "Nya~" I groan, leaning against the door. I barely heard the person let out a growl; he must have caught my scent.

"Crainer"

I gasp, recognizing that voice. "I-Ian" I called out, stuttering. _'What is heck is he doing here'_ I thought, panicking a bit. "Open the door" I heard him ask me in a demanding tone, which made me swallow my spit nervously, _'That sound so sexy coming from him'_ I thought, blushing bright red. Then I shook my head, now was not the time for that.

"P-Please l-leave Ian" I stuttered more, hoping that he'll leave, but my hopes were crushed when I heard him growl louder, which sent more shivers down my spine and heard him trying to open the door. "Open the door" he growled, started banging on the door, which frighten me and I quickly backed away to the corner of my room and said down, curled up in a ball.

I quickly covered my head as the door was slammed opened and footsteps were heard. I let out a small whimper from fear, shutting my eyes tightly.

**(Ian POV)**

I slowly came to my senses as soon as I pushed my instincts away, giving me a somewhat clear mind. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to push away my instincts farther away when I heard a low whimper, causing me to open my eyes.

I silently gasp when I saw Crainer sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, in only his boxers and I let out a small growl when I heard him quietly sobbing.

I quickly moved towards him, sitting beside him and pulled him onto my lap, holding him close and smiled a bit when he let out a cute squeak. "Shh" I cooed at him, gently nuzzling against his neck, taking in his scent then bit my bottom lip, restraining myself. _'He's in heat'_ I thought then promised myself to protect him from other Alphas that might try to get to him.

I smiled a bit more when I felt Crainer slowly relax and started leaning against him, lightly panting. _'It must be painful for him'_ I thought, gently rubbing his back, hoping that might help him, but stopped when he let out a soft moan and started squirming around, sometimes lightly grinding down against me, making me growl softly.

"C-Crainer" I called out, moving my hands down, tightly gripping his hips, making him stop and trying to stop the urge to take him. He let out a whine and looked at me, panting a bit more, "S-Sorry Ian" he replied, "I-I can't help it" he whined, gripping my shirt tightly. I growled and slowly moved my hand down, groping his ass, which he let out a loud gasp.

Smirking, I started leaving butterfly kisses across his neck, causing him to moan louder and move his head a bit, giving me more room.

**(Third POV)**

Crainer started moving around a bit before stopping, straddling on Ian's lap, panting and moaning. "Ohh~" he moan loudly, leaning his head back as Ian started licking and nipping at his neck, looking for his sweet spot.

He suddenly let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan and pressed himself against Ian, signaling him that he found his sweet spot and started biting and sucking on the spot, but not hard enough to leave any marks. "P-Please" Crainer begged, reaching up and roughly gripped Ian's hair, causing him to growl in pleasure, "Please what?" Ian asked, smirking and looking up at him, causing Crainer to blush and looks away.

Ian smirked and growled a bit louder, which set shivers down Crainer's spine. "You got to tell me what you want" Ian purred, lightly kissing his neck, making him shiver more.

**(Crainer POV)**

' _Fuck...this feels so good'_ I let out a whimper, tightening my grip on his hair when I felt him lightly bit my shoulder and blushed when I heard him laughing softly.

But do I want to mate with him? I mean, he's my best friend and I have a crush on him, but I don't know if he likes me back or he's only doing because he was affected by my heat. I slowly tear up from that thought.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I felt hands against my cheeks. Looking down, I saw Ian looking up at me with concern in his eyes, "Crainer what's wrong?" I heard him ask me in a worried tone as he gently wipe away tears, I haven't realized that I started crying.

**(Ian POV)**

I gently wipe away his tears, _'Did I pushed him too far'_ I thought to myself, worried.

Pushing away my urges, I gently pulled Crainer into a hug, comforting him. I quietly growled in slight anger at myself when I heard him sobbing softly.

After a few minutes, I heard him slowly stop and I gently lift his head up, making him look at me. "Did....I pushed you too far? Want me to stop?" I asked him, wanting to know. If he says yes then I'll stop, but I wouldn't leave him alone, he would be weak and defenseless because of his heat.

He rapidly shook his head, "N-No! It's just....a-are you doing this b-because of m-my heat?" he stuttered quickly looking away. Sighing, I pulled him close, "No Crainer, even though you smell so good, I would never use you like that, you're my best friend and.....I love you" I said then mutter the last part, looking away.

"R-Really" I heard him ask and turn to look at him, nodding. "Yes" I answered, smiling softly. He smiled back and he started leaning in, so I leaned in as well, gently kissing him.

**(Third POV)**

It started out as a sweet and gentle kiss, showing love for each other through the kiss then it started becoming hungry and passionate. Crainer started grinding down on Ian, letting out a loud moan, causing Ian to let out a growl and gripped his hips tightly.

"Crainer" he growled lustfully at him and roughly grinds up against him, making the omega moan loudly. Ian slowly stood up and carried Crainer to the bed and gently placed him down before moving over him, kissing him again.

Crainer hummed and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. Pulling away, Ian looked over him with a smirk, which caused Crainer to blush and started covering himself, but Ian stopped him. "Don't, you're beautiful" he said to the omega and leans down, kissing him again and Crainer kissed him back.

**(Ian POV)**

As I was kissing him, I felt him pulling at my shirt, meaning that he wants it off, so I pulled away, smirking when he let out a whine and removed my shirt. "Better?" I asked him, still smirking and saw him staring at my chest, blushing. "Like what you see Crainer?" I asked him, gently rubbing his sides.

He let out a moan and nodded, "Y-Yes" he stuttered, which was cute and leans down, kissing his neck and found his sweet spot again and suddenly bit down hard enough to mark him. He suddenly let out a loud gasp and then I felt his body heating up even more and becoming limp letting me have control.

I gently pulled away from his neck and kissed him again, which he kissed back. I moved my hands down, removing his boxers, stopping when I heard him whine a bit. "Shh....I'll be gentle" I softly cooed at him, kissing his cheek. He slowly nodding, "O-Okay" he stuttered. I could still feel him tensed up, so I started rubbing his sides and kissing his neck, trying to calm him down.

During my gestures, I felt his body slowly relaxing and started hearing him letting out soft moans, which made me go a bit hard. Then I chuckles a bit when I felt him trying to pull down my pants with his feet. "Shh...." I coos at him, gently pinning his legs down, making him whine louder, but I leans down, kissing him, which he quickly kissed back.

_'He's getting impatient'_ I though with a small smirk before pulling away, making him whine, but didn't move, simply looking up at me.

**(Crainer POV)**

I let out a loud groan, knowing that he's going to tease me. So I lean back against the pillow, trying to myself down, which it didn't work that well.

I guess I wasn't paying attention because one second I felt something move under my knees and the next thing I knew, I was instantly on my stomach and something heavy on my back.

I barely let out a squeal of surprise when I felt Ian starting to roughly bite and suck on my neck, making me let out loud moans and before I realize, I was pressing back against Ian and felt something hard poking, which sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

**(Third POV)**

The Omega let out a loud gasp when the Alpha suddenly pushed two fingers in the Omega's entrance and quickly stretching him and let out a growl when the Omega started moaning and squirming a bit, but stopped when the Alpha bit down hard, making the smaller male whine out.

After feeling it was enough, the Alpha pulled his fingers out and quickly pulled the Omega up onto his hands and knees and spread his legs a bit. The Omega let out a loud whine and pushed himself back against the Alpha, but yelps when he felt a hard smack on his ass.

"Shhh...." the Alpha cooed out, rubbing the spot, making the Omega softly moans out, gripping the sheets behind him. "P-Please" the smaller male started begging.

The Alpha let out a pleased grin and grips the Omega's hips before starting to push in, groaning at the sudden heat and tightness while the Omega letting out a drawn out moan of pleasure and leans down, pressing his face against the pillow, biting into it.

Growling, the older male reached down, gripping the Omega's hair, pulling his head up. "I want to hear you" he growled in his ear, making the Omega whimper a bit, but quickly nodding then the Alpha released him and pushed in until he was all the way in.

Crainer had never felt so full in his life and he let out a hum when he felt Ian placing light kisses along his spine, happy that Ian was caring enough to wait for the small male to adjust to the new feeling.

"G-Go Ian!" Crainer started saying, feeling his heat taking control and gripping the sheets tighter, leaving small tears.

Gripping his hips tight, Ian started thrusting in and out slowly, trying not to hurt the male beneath him while shaking violently, trying to control his own primal urges.

The slow and gentle movement was slowly driving Crainer crazy and soon enough, he was pushing against Ian's thrusts and reached back, gripping the Alpha's hair roughly, making the older growl in pleasure. "You should be careful" Ian let out a low growl, moving his left arm up and wrapped it around Crainer's chest, holding him close. Letting out a whimper, Crainer slightly pulled again, earning a louder growl. "I-I don't care....." Crainer moan out, pressing back more.

Ian let out a growl as his instincts soon took over and quickly leans over, sinking his teeth into Crainer's neck, making him yell out in pain and pleasure and started moving faster and harder, quickly turning Crainer into a moaning mess.

"AHHH!" Crainer let out a scream of pleasure when he felt a shiver go up his spine, which Ian instantly knew that he hit his prostate before slowly stopping and spread his legs wider, which Crainer let out a loud whine, but lets him.

Smirking, Ian tightens his grip on the smaller's waist, keeping him place before thrusting in deep, hitting his prostate at every thrust.

Crainer choked back a moan, feeling his prostate being hit and quickly reaching towards his climax, which he let out a loud whine and tried to hold it back.

Feeling him tightening, Ian let out a low growl and moved his hand down, gripping the smaller's member, whom let out a squeak and started pumping him in tune with his thrusts.

"I-Ian! S-Stop!" Crainer whined, squirming a bit and tried to push his hand away, but gasp when Ian bit down harder, which Crainer felt something warm dripping down his neck, which made him stop. Crainer was shaking violently as he was slowly loosing control because of the constant abuse on his prostate and the fast movement on his member. Then he inhaled sharply when he felt something bigger pressed against his entrance and knew that Ian was close as well.

Ian let out a growl and pulled Crainer close and grinds against him, trying to push his knot inside. The Omega let out a loud moan and started clawing the sheets more, slowly shredding them and suddenly let out a scream when Ian pushed his knot in, which triggered Crainer's climax.

"IAN!!" Crainer screamed out as he was cumming while violently shaking from the intense pleasure. Ian moaned louder as he was cumming inside and held Crainer close.

Ian slowly pulled away from his neck, finishing marking him and started licking the blood off while Crainer let out a soft moan, his body oversensitive.

Suddenly feeling tired, Crainer's arms quickly gave out and he passed out.

Xxxxxxx

**(Crainer POV)**

I let out a low hum when I was slowly waking up and felt my body sore, but it's a good kind of soreness.

Then I felt warmth on my back and waist, which I looked back to see Ian asleep and holding me close, making me smile.

' _So we're mates now'_ I thought as I reached out and lightly touched my neck, feeling the mark there, then I noticed that I was clean, but I thought that Ian cleaned it up after I passed out and the second thing that I noticed that Ian haven't pulled out yet, making me blush a bit.

Humming more, I leans back against Ian's chest, closing my eyes to slowly fall back asleep and the last thing I felt was warm lips pressed against my forehead.


	127. Long Live the King - Crundee

I could feel my heart beating very fast as I was running through the trees, trying to get away. From the distance before me, I could faintly hear footsteps and laughter, making me run faster.

"Come back here~"

I let out a low terrified laugh, hearing the person behind me call out and shook my head. _'No way'_ I mentally yelled out before looking ahead and quickly stopping, looking in horror to see that I ran into a cliff.

"Oh no no no no" I mutters under my breathe before slightly looking down to see the void below, making me slightly shiver a bit. "I need to find another way" I told myself before turning around, but I instantly let out a yelp.

"I told you, you can't run from me~" he softly purrs as he placed his hand on my jawline, sending shivers down my spine and feeling my heart beating faster. He let out a dark chuckle before he leans in towards my ear, making me shiver more, feeling his cool breathe brush against my skin.

".....long live the king Crainer" He softly told me before I suddenly felt something pierce my stomach then a bright light blinded me for a few seconds then fireworks was activated.

"Dang it Ian!" I loudly exclaimed as I watched him laugh a bit. "Consider that payback for killing me in the last game Crainer" he told me with a grin.

"....you get very scary, you know that Ian"


	128. Nesting – MithRoss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

Ross let out another grumble as he once again moved a bit, trying to get comfortable on the bed he was laying in.

Earlier that day, Ross had sent Max out to get him some salad, peanuts, vanilla ice cream and bacon since he's been craving them recently and was patiently, or impatiently, waiting for his husband/mate to come back. Even though Max wanted him to be in bed and not move around, considering that Ross is nearing his ninth month of his pregnancy and couldn't move around as much as he liked under Max's watchful eyes.

Ross slightly puffed out his cheeks and flattens his ears in annoyance and in his annoyance, his instincts took control.

Xxxxxxx

"Ross! I'm back!" Max called out as he entered their home while holding the bags.

After locking the door and placing the bags on the counter, Max noticed that he didn't hear any response from his husband. _'_ _He must have fallen asleep'_ the redhead thought as he started walking to the Master bedroom and opened the door, only to blink in slight surprise.

Laying in the bed there was Ross and Max saw that the squirrel hybrid had slightly ripped up the mattress and rearrange the blankets, covers and pillows into a warm, soft nest with Ross in the middle. The young male was laying on his side and curled up as much as he could that his stomach could allow and having his fluffy tail wrapped around himself.

Ross lazily blinked before lifting his head to look at the door to see his husband standing there. "Your back" Ross tiredly, yet happily called out, making the redhead smile a bit before walking towards the bed and sat down.

"Already making a nest Ross?" Max asked him as he ran his fingers through Ross' hair, making him purr and relaxing. "Yeh.....sorry about the bed" Ross told Max, whom simply shook his head, "Its fine, I could always buy a new one" then he removed his shoes and lays down beside Ross and holds him close.


	129. Payback - Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, Bondage, Shock kink and Rimming

' _Oh Crainer, you're going to pay so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow'_ Jordan darkly thought with a small smirk as he was walking to Crainer's house with only a backpack on his back, holding some _special_ things.

When he made it to his destination, he walked up to the door and looked around, quickly finding a spare key that Crainer told him where it was whenever Jordan wanted to come over, unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. The house inside was dark since Crainer told the older male that he would sometimes take naps during the afternoon.

' _Perfect'_ Jordan thought, smirking more as he quietly walked up the stairs, towards the master bedroom where Crainer was and silently opened the door and looked inside.

Smirking when he saw Crainer on the bed, laying on his stomach, softly snoring and was only wearing a large gray shirt.

Jordan walked towards the bed and placed the backpack down beside the bed and quietly placed his knee on the bed, sitting on the bed beside the small Danish. Chuckling a bit, Jordan reached up and gently running his fingers through Crainer's hair, smiling at his peaceful expression for a few seconds before smirking again and pulled away before carefully rearranging Crainer onto his back and when Jordan lifts the shirt, he saw that Crainer was only wearing black boxers that hugged him like second skin.

Sniffing a bit when he felt a bit of blood dripping down, Jordan pulled away and reached down to his backpack, opening it and reached inside, moving some things around before finding what he was looking for and pulled it out, revealing thick ropes. Sitting back down, Jordan gently grabbed Crainer's wrists and placing them above his head and started tying them together then attaching them to the headboard.

After doing that, Jordan reached down again and pulling out a black collar, smirking a bit when Crainer told him what he liked so Jordan was taking full advantage of it. Then he reached up and carefully putting the collar around Crainer's neck, but stiffens when the small Danish started stirring a bit with a low murmur before becoming still, which Jordan let out a silent sigh of relief before finishing putting the collar on and pulled away. Then Jordan stiffens again when he heard Crainer softly calling out his name which he quickly looked down only to see that the Danish was still asleep.

' _Did he....'_ Jordan thought before blushing when Crainer moaned out his name, slightly moving his legs a bit. Jordan started blushing before feeling something dripping down his nose which he quickly wiped it away before reaching back down and grabbing a small item. Jordan smirks before placing it down beside him before starting to carefully remove Crainer's boxers, blushing even more seeing that the sleeping Danish was half hard before picking the item back up and placed it around his member.

Then Jordan started pulling his shirt upwards, stopping at his upper arms and licks lips lips, _'He look so delicious'_ the older thought, still smirking before hovering over the sleeping Danish and started placing light kisses and bite marks on Crainer's chest and neck while lightly rubbing his sides with the tips of his fingers.

It only lasted for a few minutes before Jordan started feeling the smaller male beneath him starting to stir, slowly waking up with a low moan from the older's gestures.

Groaning a bit, Crainer slowly opened his eyes, feeling the cool air hitting his skin and light touches. "H-Huh?" Crainer said in a tired tone, slightly confused before quickly realizing that one, he was tied up and naked and two, his lover was hovering over him.

"J-Jordan!?" Crainer exclaimed in shock before before letting out a yelp when he felt a small shock coming from his neck.

The older simply chuckles before pulling away with a smirk, "Hello Crainer~" Jordan purred in a low tone, sending shivers down Crainer's spine, "W-What's going on?" the Danish shakily asked as he tried to close his legs to cover himself, but Jordan pinned them down, stopping him.

"Remember the latest troll you pulled one me?" Jordan started asking in a low raspy tone, which made Crainer blush a bit from the tone before paling a bit, remembering what the older male was talking about. "I-I didn't mean to Jordan" Crainer stuttered a bit, sounding apologetic but Jordan gently hushed him, "I know....but I still want payback" Jordan purred in his ear before lightly nipping his ear, which made Crainer shiver a bit before blushing a bit, somehow liking the position he was in.

"You like this?" Jordan suddenly asked with a smirk, making Crainer stutter a bit in surprise, but his body couldn't lie. Then Jordan surprised Crainer by firmly gripped the younger's member and slowly stroking him, causing Crainer to let out a loud moan and arching his back a bit, tightly gripping on the ropes.

"Ahhh~" Crainer moans out, starting to struggle against his bonds then quickly stopping feeling a shock go through his body making him gasp loudly. Clicking his tongue, Jordan pulled his hand away, making Crainer whine a bit and looked up at the older male. "You should stop struggling or you're going to make it harder on yourself" the older told him with a smirk before pulling away.

' _What is he doing?'_ Crainer thought as he was catching his breathe, feeling the collar pressed against his throat every time he breathed out and something wrapped around his member, which he had a faint idea of what it was. Then he heard rustling sounds and when he turn to look, he started blushing, seeing Jordan removing the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked and leaving Crainer to slowly drool over him.

Crainer quickly snapped out of his daze, feeling gentle touches on his thighs, making him look up at Jordan, slightly scared and curious of what the older male will do.

Smirking a bit, Jordan spread the younger's legs a bit and placing his legs over his own shoulder, making Crainer blush at the new angle, feeling exposed. "You know this is a punishment" Jordan told Crainer, whom was slightly confused on why it would be a punishment before yelping in pain and surprise when Jordan suddenly bit the Danish inner thigh, leaving a red mark then started licking the spot, leaving behind a low buzzing feeling, making Crainer crave for more.

Jordan started leaving trails of bite marks down his inner thigh and purposely passing his harden member and moving down to his entrance, making Crainer whine a bit and sinking his heels in the older's back.

"J-Jordan~" Crainer softly moans out, arching his back a bit. Then he let out a cry of surprise when he felt something wet lick his entrance. "Jordan!" he cried out, moaning loudly, giving Jordan the satisfaction and started licking and thrusting his tongue in his entrance, making Crainer moan loudly. After a few minutes, Crainer could feel the knot in his stomach growing bigger leading him closer to his end, but before he could, he cried out when Jordan stopped and pulled away.

"N-No...I'm s-so close...." Crainer breathed out before looking at the older male, silently begging him for release, but Jordan ignored it and placed his legs down and moved up, roughly kissed Crainer, whom let out a mewl and kissed back, wrapping his legs around Jordan's waist, pulling him close.

Jordan swiftly pushed his tongue in Crainer's mouth, completely dominating the smaller male and started to roughly pinching his nipples and groping his skin with one hand and the other hand reached towards a small remote controller and turned the knob to number three before pushing the button.

Crainer suddenly gasp and pulled away, leaning his head back and arching his back even more, letting out moans and cries of pain and pleasure.

Then Jordan leans down, biting down on his neck, making the Danish cry even louder and lifts his hips up, hoping for some friction, but let out a broken whine when Jordan simply pinned his hips down, keeping him from moving. "P-Please Jordan" Crainer cried out, slightly hitting the older's back with his heels.

"Shh...." Jordan softly coos, rubbing the smaller's hips, still smirking. "Remember....this is punishment" the older told the Danish before moving close, pressing the tip of his member against the Danish's entrance and started to wait, waiting for Crainer's reaction.

But he didn't have to wait too long.

"Just freaking push it in!" Crainer suddenly yelled out, looking desperate and trying to pull Jordan close, but stopped, feeling a hit on his thigh. Letting out a dark chuckle, he tightly gripped Crainer's hips and pushed inside in one thrust.

Crainer let out a choked moan from the sudden movement and tighten his grip on the ropes, feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine.

Jordan let out a low groan, feeling his member being squeezed so tight and leans down, placing light kisses on Crainer's neck, letting him adjust for a few minutes, it may be punishment for Crainer, but be didn't want to hurt the Danish too bad.

"M-Move" Crainer begged, slightly lifting his hips a bit, which Jordan nodded before slowly pulling out, making the Danish whine out before gasping loudly when the older male quickly thrusts back in hard before repeating the process, going harder at each thrust.

With the combination of the electric shocks, the rough thrusts, the consent abusing his prostate and the harsh biting and groping, Crainer quickly became a moaning mess and soon enough Crainer started begging Jordan to remove the cock ring and let him cum, but Jordan simply thrusts in even harder and starting pumping him in tune with the thrusts, making the Danish let out a broken cry and violently shaking, feeling the knock in his stomach growing bigger, almost painfully.

"PLEASE!! LET ME CUM JORDAN!!" Crainer yelled out with tears of pain and pleasure falling down before letting out a loud gasp and tensing up, going through a dry orgasm.

Jordan let out a surprise groan, feeling Crainer squeezing him almost painfully, swiftly bringing him to his climax. "FUCK!" he yelled out, thrusting in hard one last time before cumming inside the smaller male.

Groaning loudly, Jordan removed the cock ring and quickly pumping him, which made Crainer quickly cumming for the second time, yelling out Jordan's name before becoming limp.

Both men was panting hard, trying to catch their breathing and Jordan looked down at Crainer, taking in his appearance.

Crainer was completely boneless and was panting hard while looking dazed and his eyes glossed over. His cheeks still wet from tears of pleasure and a trail of drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth and his stomach and chest covered in his own cum.

Jordan felt proud of himself for managing to reduce his lover in this state before quickly getting over it and slowly pulled out, making Crainer subconsciously shiver from the sensitivity and started untying the smaller's wrists, removing the shock collar before getting out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

After catching his breath, Crainer shakily pulled his arms down, stretching out and slowly removing the stiffness in his arms and gently rubbing his wrist, slightly flinching from the sensitivity. Then Crainer suddenly jumped when he felt something warm and wet pressed against his chest and then heard Jordan chuckling at his reaction, making the Danish glare at the older for a moment before relaxing, letting Jordan clean him up.

After finishing cleaning and throwing the rag away, Jordan moved onto the bed and lays beside Crainer and pulling him close which the younger male leans against the older's chest, cuddling against him.

"You know I won't stop right?" Crainer suddenly told Jordan with a slight smirk before yelping when he felt a hand hitting his ass. "Then you'll get punished" Jordan retorted with a smirk, making Crainer blush before groaning a bit.

"Dang it"


	130. Makeup Troll – Cranklez

"Ian got you too?"

Jordan nodded, grumbling a bit, feeling his eye still twitching from the feeling of mascara on his eyelashes, which made Crainer laugh a bit at the mess on Jordan's face which was makeup before grabbing the older's hand and leads him to the bathroom to help him clean the makeup off.

Letting the younger lead him to the bathroom and pushed him on top of the toilet seat and was watching Crainer look through the drawers, looking for some makeup removal. Jordan suddenly cringe at the awful taste in his tongue when he subconsciously started running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip then he realize that he still have the red lipstick on.

Then Crainer was instantly standing in front of him, gently gripping his chin with one hand while holding a small cotton ball with another. "Try not to move" Crainer softly warned him before starting to wipe the cotton ball on the older's cheek.

Scrunching his nose at the firm movement, Jordan let the Danish do his work and started looking at the smaller's face, admiring him.

Comparing the two, the makeup on Crainer's face really made the Danish look very beautiful, with the soft red lipstick made his lips looking extra kissable, the mascara and eye liner really made Crainer's emerald green eyes pop out and the soft blush on his cheeks made him look delicate.

"....beautiful" Jordan subconsciously mutters out, admiring Crainer, whom heard him and lightly blushed at the compliment. "T-Thank you" Crainer thanked him with a smile before stopping what he was doing after getting most of the makeup off and after throwing the cotton ball in the trash, he gently placed his hands over Jordan's cheeks and leans down, lightly pressing his lips against the older's lips.

Instantly reacting, Jordan kissed back just as gently, reaching up and placing his hands under his jaws, cradling it. It only lasted a few seconds before both men pulled away, both of them happily smiling. "You really are beautiful" Jordan softly told him, still smiling, liking the way Crainer's cheeks turning more red.

Then after helping the older clean off the makeup, Jordan started helping Crainer with his, being very gentle in his gestures while whispering sweet gestures to the Danish, whom was blushing at the multiples compliments from his lover.


	131. Birth of the Prince – Skylox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

In a large bedroom, there was a loud gasp and a splashing sound hitting the ground.

"Shit...." Ty breathed out as he felt his body violently shaking from the pain and the worst part, he's alone in the bedroom because his husband was at a meeting.

Groaning loudly, Ty shakily stood from the chair, he was sitting, and slowly waddled to the bed and slowly got on the bed, shakily breathing out from the pain before managing to move around to lean against the headboard, after placing some pillows behind him. As Ty was about to remove his pants and boxers, he heard the door open and a small yell of surprise was heard, which Ty felt a massive relief go throughout his body.

"My King!?"

Xxxxxx

' _Its finally over'_ Sky thought to himself, happy that the very long meeting was over and just wanted to head back to his bedroom and cuddle with his husband and quietly talk to his unborn child. Then as he was stacking up some papers, the door swung open and one of the maids hastily wan to Sky, looking panicked.

"My King! Its time!" she frantically told him, whom had a blank stare for a few seconds before widening his eyes, realizing what she meant.

' _Its time!'_ Sky thought, feeling the mixture of of fear and excitement as he quickly ran to the master bedroom.

Xxxxxx

"Where's the fuck is Sky!?" Ty yelled out in pain and anger, not seeing his husband beside him.

Since the maid called in the brood mother and left to find Sky, Ty had been laying on the bed, feeling pain and uncomfortable. The sheets covering his lower half and his legs spread with the brood mother there, watching the progress and feeling the contractions getting more painful, making him grind his teeth together.

"He'll be here soon" The brood mother calmly said while gently rubbing his leg, hoping to calm him down, which Ty painfully smiled at her at her attempts to keep his mind off of the pain. Then Ty inhaled sharply, feeling another contraction appear, more painfully than the last one.

"Its almost done, my King, when you fee-" she started to explain when the door suddenly slammed open, revealing Sky, panting hard and sweating a bit. His eyes quickly trailed to Ty on the bed and his eyes light up before running towards the bed, grabbing Ty's hand.

"I'm here Ty" Sky exclaimed before letting out an unmanly yelp when Ty squeezed his hand, almost painfully. "About fucking time!" Ty growled out in pain while glaring at Sky, whom gulp a bit, fearing of what was about to come, but also couldn't help but find Ty being angry sexy to him.

The brood mother silently chuckles at them bickering. knowing that its a normal reaction then looked down.

"Alright, you are ready, now when you feel the need to push then push" she firmly told Ty, whom slowly nodding, taking deep breathe, fighting against the pain with Sky wiping the sweat from his forehead, whispering comforting words to him.

After a few seconds, Ty suddenly squeezed Sky's hand, letting out a small yell, starting to push. Caught off guard, Sky yelled out in pain as well, feeling the bones in his hand slowly break, but his magic was slowly healing his hand.

A few minutes later, Ty stopped pushing, breathing heavily and leaning back, trying to regain his energy while Sky was biting his lip to silence his whimpering, feeling the bones in his hand cracking a bit by Ty's tight grip, but knowing that he couldn't complain since his husband is in more pain than himself. "Y-You're doing g-great Ty" Sky stutters a bit in a strained tone, before yelping more with his hand was squeezed even tighter.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Ty growled at him, still breathing heavily and in pain. His eyes was glowing the mixture of maroon red and violet colors and his nails are slowly turning into claws.

Sky gulped, realizing that he's going to get it if the baby doesn't come out soon. "T-There there Ty" Sky said, a bit scared.

It lasted for a few hours of Ty screaming in either in pain or at Sky, making empty threats while Sky being scared of him, yet trying to help him through this.

When it became dawn, Ty let out one last push and a loud cry was heard throughout the bedroom, making both Sky and Ty happy to hear that the baby is okay and the brood mother took the newborn baby and, after wrapping the baby in a soft blanket, walked out of the room to clean and dress the baby and the two maids walked in after and started to clean up the mess.

"Congratulation my Kings" one of the maids said, giving them a smile. "Thank you" Sky thanked her with a smile while Ty slowly fell asleep, feeling very tired from the whole ordeal. Then the two maids walked out and after that, the brood mother came back, now holding a blue blanket, making Sky happy to finally see his son.

"Here you go my King" the brood mother said as she gently passed the baby to Sky, whom quickly got a hang of this and held the baby close to his chest, looking down at the baby, whom was asleep.

Sky could feel tears slowly appearing as he was staring at his son. Then his son slowly opened his eyes, revealing the mixture of soft gold and red colors. Then Sky heard Ty slowly waking up and turn to look down at him.

Ty tiredly opened his eyes and let out a soft yawn then sees Sky holding a blue blanket. "Sky..." Ty started to ask when the older male simply nodded his head with a smile, "Want to hold him?" Sky asked him, which Ty quickly nodded and Sky slowly passed the baby to Ty, whom held the small baby close and smiled.

Sky moved close and wrapped his arms around Ty's waist, pulling him close and leaning his head against Ty's head and both of them were enjoying the silence with their newborn son.


	132. Protected by an old Lover - Crundee

' _Oh no no no no, this can't be happening'_ Crainer thought in terror as he was staring at the tablet, watching the battery meter slowly turned to 0% and knew that everything will still be running for a few more seconds before everything shuts down.

The day before, Crainer had found a help wanted sign for a night guard at the popular place called, Klub Ice, for a good pay, so he decided to take the job to take his mind of what had happen recently. So the next day, he had walked to the place early and was exploring the area. As he was walking around, he only saw seven animatronics, even though there are eight in total, but Crainer didn't let that bother him and kept exploring the area until it was time for his shift.

At the start after hearing the recorded messages, Crainer had started to panic a bit, but managed to keep it down as he was doing his job, but his calm manner didn't last. Within the few hours, he had seen nearly all the animatronics, which sent his heart racing and his blood pumping with adrenaline. His reflexes had also heightens so he had managed to keep most of them out, even though he had some close calls when some of the animatronics had almost got inside. But in his panic, he didn't noticed that the power had gotten down to dangerous levels and soon found himself at 1%.

Whimpering, Crainer help the tablet close when the power shut down, leaving him in darkness and started shaking when both of the doors was slammed open. "Oh no..." he quietly stutters out then stiffens in fear when he heard heavy footsteps running towards him. He quickly move to the corner of the room and curled up, hoping to hide form whatever it was coming.

Then he heard a slam somewhere making Crainer bite his bottom lip to silence his yelps. Then he heard faint static and footsteps moving inside the room. _'Go away'_ Crainer mentally yelled out as he clench his eyes shut and keeping his breathing low as he heard the sound getting closer. Before the sound could get even closer, he suddenly heard another footsteps then the animatronic that was in the room let out a loud screech that made Crainer let out a scream before pushing himself against the wall more.

In the pitch black, he could hear metal scrapping metal and loud thumps everything before something screeched one last time before something was heard running away.

' _Did they leave?'_ Crainer thought frighteningly before he shakily pulled out his phone, but when he turned it on to provide some light, Crainer nearly let out a screech of terror when an animatronic near his own face.

He could see its blue eyes slightly glowing from the dim light and he could feel its stare. Crainer let out a terrified whimper before clenching his eyes shut and covered his head with his arms, now waiting for his demise.

' _Maybe I'll finally join him'_ Crainer thought with a small sad smile.

After what it seems like hours, he finally heard the animatronic move a bit before feeling a hand started rubbing the back of his neck, near the top of his neck, instantly made Crainer stiffens for a second before relaxing.

After a few more rubs, Crainer suddenly tensed up and slowly lifted his head up, staring at the animatronic in slight shock.

' _No one should know about that spot.....only my mother and Ian...'_

Then his blood ran cold in realization and simply looked at the bigger animatronic in shock and started to tear up, which the animatronic let out a low sound before reaching up and carefully wiping away any stray tears.

"I-Is it you......" Crainer barely stuttered out the question before feeling his throat swell up with sadness.

The animatronic moved closer, gently picked Crainer up and sat down on his seat before placing Crainer on its lap, gently and carefully holding him close.

Soon enough, the human started crying, tightly gripping the white cloth that belongs to the animatronic. The animatronic started rubbing the spot behind the human's head, comforting him, which worked and a few moments later, Crainer slowly stopped crying and was now holding onto the animatronic tightly, not wanting to let go.

The animatronic let out a grunt and gently pried Crainer's hands off and stood up, pulling the human up as well.

"I-I don't want to leave" Crainer quickly shook his head as he tried to hold onto the animatronic, but it simply shook its head before picking the human up, bridal style and walked out of the office and heading towards the entrance.

During the walk, the animatronic could feel the stares from the other animatronics from the distance and held his human close, protecting him from the stares. It will not let the others kill his human.

Once at the entrance, the animatronic gently placed Crainer down on his feet. "N-No" Crainer shakily exclaimed as he grabbed the animatronic's hand, "Y-You can come with me" he begged, which the animatronic sadly shook its head and pulled it hand away before carefully pressing its lips against his human's forehead, imitating a loving kiss before gently pushing Crainer towards the entrance.

"S-S-S-Stay s-s-safe C-Crainer....I-I love y-you" the animatronic managed to say before leaving.

Swallowing down his sadness and holding back his tears, Crainer tightly gripped the front of his uniform and quickly walked towards his car before quickly getting inside and pushed his key in, but didn't start the car. Having a tight grip on the wheel, Crainer slowly pressed his forehead against the wheel and finally let his tears fall, silently crying.

"I-I love you too I-Ian...."


	133. Panic Attack in the Elevator – SimonCanadian

It was already starting off a bad day for Mitch.

The day before, he had planned to take an early flight for a convention that he and his friends were planning on going and when he went to bed early after packing up his stuff, he had forgotten to set his alarm for the next day. The next day, Mitch was lucky enough to wake up without his alarm, but unlucky enough to see that he only had fifteen minutes to get himself ready and head to the airport. Mitch barely made his flight by one minute to spare, even after all the security checkups to his annoyance and after getting on his plan, he decided to catch up some sleep until he makes it to his destination.

But when his plane landed and stepped out to get his two luggage, that where his bad luck started.

After finding the first luggage, Mitch was having a harder time finding his second luggage and soon enough, he finally managed to get his second luggage _afte_ _r three hours_ , which completely irritated the Canadian, but he merely put up with it and after grabbing his luggage, he left the airport to grab a taxi to take him to the hotel and luckily for him, not bad had happened during the drive.

But when he entered the hotel, he saw a very long line to the front desk, which added more irritation to his attitude, along with his tired mind making him a bit cranky, but he pushed it back and started to wait in line.

After what it seems like forever, but just an hour, Mitch finally got the keys to his room and instantly headed to his destination. After heading inside and placing his luggage down, Mitch immediately collapses on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Xxxxxx

"Hey Biggums are you okay?" Jerome asked his friend, Mitch, sounding worried.

The Canadian let out a tired sigh, "Yeah.....I think I'm going to turn in for the night" he told the Bacca. whom nodded and wished him well as Mitch started leaving, which said person waved back to the Bacca.

After making it to his hotel, Mitch walked to the elevator, too tired to take the stairs, walked inside and pushed the button of the floor that he's on and leans back against the wall.

After moving up two floors, Mitch felt the elevator stop which he opened his eyes to see who it was and blinked a bit, seeing a familiar person walk in and pushed the button, which he was facing away from Mitch, giving the older male time to look over the person.

' _He looks very familiar......but where?'_ Mitch was thinking as he was looking up and down and noticed that he was wearing shorts, which Mitch understood because the night was warm enough and a jacket tied around his waist. Then his eye catch sight of the person's green striped beanie and his eyes widens in shock.

' _No way....is that Simon?'_ Mitch thought in shock since it been a while since they played.

Mitch remembered the first time he met the younger Bulgarian through Bodil. The younger Bulgarian was so adorable, shy and tend to stick close to Bodil for most of the time, which kinda made Mitch sad since he wanted to spend time with him, mostly because he seen how hyperactive Simon can be when he's around Bodil and wanted to see that more.

Mitch quickly shook his head and instantly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring. As he was looking away, he heard a sharp inhale, which he turn to see that Simon was looking at him with a shocked and surprised expression.

"M-Mitch?" Simon stuttered out, equally as shocked at the Canadian. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Mitch pushed himself off the wall, "H-Hey dood" he greeted.

Then soon after they talked, the elevator suddenly started shaking for a few seconds before suddenly stopping, causing the two men to yell out in surprise. Then the voice was heard from the mic.

' _ **Sorry for the inconvenience. Please remain calm, our workers are working on fixing the elevator and will resumes soon'**_

Mitch let out an annoyed groan, _'Can't this day get even worse'_ he thought before leaning back against the wall and decided to just wait it out. Then he turn to look at Simon and blink in confusion when he saw his slightly panicked expression and his skin slowly turning pale.

"Hey Simon? Are you alright?" Mitch started asking as he reached out, placing his hand on the younger male's shoulder, but was startled when Simon suddenly slapped his hand away, not starting to breath heavily and slowly backed away to the corner of the elevator, slowly shaking.

"Hey..." Mitch started reaching towards him, being careful when he quickly recognizing the signs of a panic attack. But it looked like Simon didn't hear him and he simply slid down into sitting position before curling up into a ball, still breathing heavily.

Quickly thinking of something, Mitch moved towards the younger, sat down beside him and suddenly picked him up and placing him on his own lap. Simon let out a surprise yelp, not expecting the older male to pick him up and holding him close. Then he started blushing when he felt fingers going through his hair from under his beanie and hearing Mitch humming from under his breathe. Surprisingly, Simon could feel himself slowly calming down and his breathing slowing down to calm breathing and slowly placed his head on Mitch's chest, hearing his calm heartbeat and found himself calming down even more before becoming limp.

' _Seems like its working'_ Mitch thought as he felt the man in his arms slowly relaxing and breathing slowly. He looked down to see that Simon had his eyes closed and thought that the young Bulgarian had fallen asleep and leans his head back. _'I wonder how long until they get the elevator back on'_ Mitch thought as he was staring at the ceiling.

**(Two Hours Later)**

It been two hours since the Canadian and the Bulgarian was trapped. The Bulgarian had fallen asleep while the Canadian was still up and waiting.

Then Mitch heard rumbling at the door and saw the door slowly opening up. _'Its working now'_ Mitch though with the smile of relief.

He saw the workers outside, looking inside with worried expression, which Mitch waved at them, "We're okay" he told them before carefully standing up with Simon sleeping in his arms.

After being checked up on the workers, Mitch decided to take Simon to his room, since he doesn't know where is room was, for the night. After making it to his room and walked inside, Mitch walked to the single bed and gently placed Simon down and removed his beanie, jacket and shoes to make him more comfortable.

Then Mitch started to move away to grab some extra blankets and pillow to sleep on the floor, then he felt a grip on his wrist making him look back to see Simon looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Stay here with me?" Simon asked the Canadian, slightly pulling him down. Smiling a bit, Mitch gently removed his hand and removed his hoodie and shoes before laying down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Simon's waist, pulling him close. Too tired to complain about being the little spoon, Simon snuggles up against Mitch and quickly fell back asleep.

Mitch was simply running his fingers through the younger's hair until he fell asleep as well.


	134. One Last Goodbye - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death, depression and suicide

I don't know how long I was sitting here, looking at the object before me with a blank stare, but I didn't bother moving much, even when the cold wind is brushing against my body.

I was the only person here, which was fine for me since I didn't want anyone witnessing me crying a bit. In my hand was a bouquet of flowers that held Michaelmas daisies, Red Gerberas, White Roses, Red and Cream Tulips and finally Forget-Me-Nots.

I could slowly feel my eyes burning a bit and before I knew it, I could feel tears falling down my cheeks which I didn't bother wiping them away.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Ring.......Ring......Ring.....Ri-** _

" _Hello" I tiredly said in a low tone, seeing that it's still night and my wife is asleep before me. I luckily have Skype on my phone and in a low volume, in case of emergencies._

_There was silence and when I looked at who it was, I saw that it was Crainer. "Crainer?" I quietly called out as I silently got out of the bed and stepped out of the bedroom._

_There were even more silence which was starting to worry me until I faintly heard him inhale sharply. "Crainer" I called out once more, realizing what it meant._

_He's trying not to cry._

_Soon enough, he started crying and blabbing out different things, but the most important things that I managed to hear was; Both Crainer and Thea was in a car crash, Crainer being in the hospital and Thea passed away on the way to the hospital._

_For the rest of the night, I was comforting Crainer, even though there wasn't much I could do over Skype._

Xxxxxxxxx

I remembered the day after, I had told Maddie about what had happened and I wasn't surprised that she took it hard. A week later since that fateful day, we took a plane to Denmark to help Crainer set up everything and stayed with him for a few days.

Most of the visit, I was the one that would comfort Crainer the most and it was so terrifying. Seeing a once happy and slightly crazy person turn into a depressed and void-of-life person, which was hard to imagine them being the same person.

Xxxxxxxxx

" _Finally...." I softly mutters to myself as I saw Crainer finally fallen asleep._

_I was holding him on my lap since it seems like it helps him him sleep better. I looked up when I heard the door open, only to see my wife, looking in with a worried expression._

" _Did he finally sleep?" she softly asked me, which I nodded in response. She let out a low sigh and stepped in the room and walked towards the bed, sitting beside me. "I hope he gets better" she said as she started rubbing Crainer's back comfortingly, making me nod, hoping as well. I didn't say anything and simply lean my head on Crainer's head as I felt him tighten his grip on me and from the corner of my eye, I seen Maddie look at me with a small smile and a glint of acceptance, which slightly confused me, but I simply shook it off._

Xxxxxxxx

After two weeks, me and Maddie had to head back home and I made Crainer promise me to call everyday and ever since that did, he never missed a call, which made me happy.

During the calls, I started having weird feelings in my chest, which scared and confused me. I also noticed how on every call, Crainer would look a bit better and not as depressed anymore.

Xxxxxxx

' _Why am I having these feelings? I'm married so I shouldn't have them'_ _I was pacing in the bedroom while mentally arguing with myself. I had recently finished talking to Crainer and I had been trying to figure out these feelings. Then I suddenly stopped, feeling shock go throughout my body._

_By the open doorway, there was Maddie standing there with her arms crossed and a worried expression on her face._

_Soon enough I started telling her about everything and after that, I was leaning against Maddie's chest, letting out cries of frustration, fear and anger, while feeling her fingers running through my hair, trying to comfort me._

Xxxxxxxx

I snapped out of my thoughts and reached up, wiping away my tears and trying to regain my composer.

Letting out a shaky sigh, I looked down at the bouquet of flowers in my hand for a few seconds before slightly fixing the flowers before placing it down in front of me.

"I hope you like these...." I softly said and slowly clench my fists.

Xxxxxxx

" _Alright, I'll be right back guys, I need to get something to drink" I told Maddie and Crainer after we had finished playing a game. After hearing them give a quick reply, I unplugged my headset before standing up and walking out of my office and towards the kitchen._

_I grabbed a glass, placing it on the counter and walked to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a jar of iced tea and poured some in the glass and put it away._

_As I was drinking my tea, my mind slowly move towards Crainer and let out a small smile. Within the few weeks, I've seen the small changes from the Danish and I think that he's slowly recovering which I'm very glad for that and hopefully he'll move on._

_Then I felt my heart drop a bit at the thought of Crainer being with someone before I slowly shake my head. "If he's happy then I should be happy for him" I mutters to myself before taking a sip, but stopped when I heard frantic footsteps moving downstairs and towards the kitchen and when I look at the doorway, I saw Maddie standing there, slightly panting a bit and a panicked expression on her face._

" _What's going on Maddie?" I asked, having a bad feeling in my chest._

" _I-Its Crainer! H-He's a-about to..." Maddie trailed off as tears started falling down, which I instantly knew what was going on._

_Quickly placing the glass down, I ran passed Maddie and ran up to my office and looked at the webcam of Skype to see that the call is still up, but Crainer was missing from the webcam, making me panic more._

" _Crainer!" I yelled out, hoping to get a response, but after a few seconds, I started getting scared then I grabbed my phone and started calling the '911' Operator in Denmark and quickly told them the address as soon as they answered._

_After a few moments of quickly explaining what was going on, which left me a bit frustration, they finally sent an ambulance to the address._

_I was still on the phone while intensely staring at the webcam and I could hear Maddie's muffed cries in the background, which make me feel like joining her, but I held them back._

' _Please be okay Crainer.....'_

_But I somehow knew that I was wrong._

Xxxxxx

**(Madelyn POV)**

Even from inside the car, I could still see Ian trying to hold back his cries.

In the beginning, I was worried that coming back would break Ian, but I somehow knew that he needed closure.

Then I closed my eyes, remembering the one last thing Crainer asked me.

Xxxxxxx

" _Hey Maddie"_

_I looked at Crainer in the webcam in slightly confusion and curious. "Yeah Crainer?" I asked him, feeling slight dread in my chest._

_I could see him becoming worried and nervous for some reason before he took a deep breathe. "W-Will you take care of Ian for me?" he asked me in a soft broken tone, making the feeling of dread grow stronger._

_I slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah, b-but w-why the strange question? I know that you'll h-help too" I nervously said while silently hoping that the feeling of dread was wrong._

_Crainer simply gave me a broken smile, "I-I don't think I can do that anymore" he said, shaking his head. Then he stooped up, "T-Tell Ian that I loved him...." he told me before moving from the camera view._

_Soon after, I started panicking a bit, 'He wouldn't do that!?' I thought before quickly getting off the chair and running out of my office and towards the kitchen where Ian was._

Xxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and quickly wiped away a stray tear before taking a deep breathe before picking up a single white rose and quietly got out of the car and walked in the cemetery.

Once I was close enough, I could hear Ian's soft cries, which made me almost want to cry as well, but I stopped myself. I walked closer and placed my hand on his shoulder.

I heard him slowly stop crying and he looked up at me. "It'll be okay Ian" I softly told him, hoping to reassure him a bit.

He let out a shaky sigh before slowly nodding. "Y-Yeah....he wouldn't w-want me to be s-sad" he said before slowly getting to his feet then he suddenly pulled me into a hug, surprising me for a second before quickly hugging him back.

**(Third POV)**

The married couple hugged for a few moments before they pulled away before Maddie turn to face the tombstone and placed the white rose on top of the tombstone.

Letting out a soft smile, Ian gently grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the entrance of the cemetery, finally feeling at peace.

' _I love you Crainer.....hope you rest in peace'_


	135. Pay Attention - Crundee

Crainer could feel his right eye twitching a bit in annoyance.

For the past fifteen minutes, he had been trying to get Ian's attention, but nothing worked and Ian didn't even budged and his eyes stayed focus on the TV.

"Ian~" Crainer let out a low whine as he was nuzzling against Ian's cheek, but Ian simply let out a low hum, still not looking at him, making Crainer more annoyed.

Puffing out his cheeks, Crainer started moving himself onto Ian's lap, facing the older male, becoming very annoyed when the said male didn't react. _'Maybe this will get his attention'_ Crainer thought as he slowly moved his hands under Ian's shirt, slightly rubbing his stomach and chest, feeling his muscles.

"Ian~" Crainer let out a low purr as he moved closer, straddling the older male. The only action he got was an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. _'What the crap!?'_ Crainer mentally yelled out as he removed his hands and crossed them over his chest, annoyed at the lack of attention.

Crainer started thinking of what else to do to get Ian's attention and after a few minutes, his eyes suddenly light up with an idea and slowly smirks a bit before turn to look at Ian.

"Hey Ian~" Crainer called out then placing his hands on Ian's cheeks and leans close. "I'm pregnant" he whispered to the older male and that action caused a reaction.

Ian snapped his head towards Crainer with his eyes widen in complete shock.

"W-What?" Ian barely stuttered out, still in shock as he kept staring between Crainer's face and down his stomach.

Crainer tried to keep a straight face for a few seconds, but a small snort made its way through Crainer's lips and after that, caused the Danish to start laugh at Ian's reaction. The older's shocked expression soon turned into a confused expression as he was staring at his small boyfriend.

Crainer slowly stopped laughing and was smiling up at his taller boyfriend, "That got your attention" Crainer said, giggling a bit, causing Ian to let out a sigh of relief and leans back against the couch.

"You scared the crap out of me" Ian told the Danish with a small smile, making Crainer giggle more before leaning up, placing a kiss on Ian's cheek. "Sorry" he apologized.

Chuckling, Ian holds him close and kissed the smaller's forehead.

"Just wait until tonight"


	136. Voodoo Doll - Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual stuff, not full smut and teasing

In a fine day in the TrollCraft server, Crainer was happily humming a tune as he was busy with his stuff, but he didn't realize the dangers that are hiding in the shadows outside his house.

The said danger was outside with an evil grin on their face with their hair shadowing their upper face, making their eyes looking like they're glowing soft white around their azure blue eyes. And in their hands, there was a blankness plush doll with only a small bone needle inside the middle.

The figure started chuckling a bit, "Ohhh.....this will be good" the person said, their grin growing more, then they moved to the window and looking inside, seeing that Crainer was still busy. Snickering a bit, the figure raised the doll and arranged their arms that it looked like they're going to slingshot the doll and lets go something invisible.

Xxxxxxx

Crainer was about to put some of his stuff in his ME system when he suddenly felt a light breeze and found himself standing a few feet away from his ME system.

"Huh?" he utters out in confusion before shaking it off and walking back to the system to finish up.

Xxxxxxx

Jordan was covering his mouth, trying to silence his laughter, seeing that his victim didn't realize what was going on.

_'Oh this is good'_ he thought as he was about to do it again when he suddenly had a thought and slowly started smirking. _'This is going to be so good'_ Jordan thought as he turned the doll around, showing him its back before lifting it up to his lips and started blowing air on its back.

Xxxxxx

Feeling a tickling sensation on his back, Crainer let out a surprised moan and a shiver went down his spine and quickly spin around, looking around frantically. _'What was that!?'_ he thought, slightly curious and scared.

After looking around more, Crainer decided that it was nothing and about to turn back around when he felt the same sensation on his neck, making him let out a moan and quickly covered his neck with his hands. "What was that!?" Crainer loudly exclaimed, looking around, now feeling paranoid.

Xxxxxx

_'I can't believe this even works!'_ Jordan happily thought as he was watching Crainer's reaction then he started getting an idea. "Hehe....lets see how long I can tease him" Jordan said to himself before tilting the doll's head, revealing its neck and leans down, lightly pressing his lips against the neck area.

Xxxxxx

Crainer suddenly let out a loud gasp when he started feeling the same sensation on different areas of his neck, making his legs turn to jello and fell to the ground.

Even when his neck is covered up, he could still feel the same sensation.

He let out a loud moan when he felt a bit of pressure on his sweet spot. _'How did they know that spot!?'_ Crainer thought panicky before quickly realizing something.

Jordan never left the server.

_'That little-'_ Crainer started thinking when he felt a squeezing sensation on his sweet spot, causing a loud moan to slip through his lips then started blushing brightly.

"J-JORDAN!!" Crainer yelled out in anger and lust, rapidly looking around, trying to find him.

Xxxxxxx

_'Seems like he found out'_ Jordan thought as he was watching Crainer on the ground, panting hard and squirming around while holding his neck.

Deciding that the jig is up, Jordan stopped what he was doing and walked inside the house.

He walked towards Crainer and looked down at him with a smirk. Crainer simply glared up at him, face flushed and a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"W-What did you d-do" Crainer nearly growled at him in annoyance, making Jordan click his tongue. "Oh Crainer.....maybe you should mind your tone~" Jordan told him with a smirk, making Crainer glare at him harder. Smirking wider, Jordan showed him the doll before turning the doll around and started to lightly move his finger up and down, from the chest to the top of the groin and repeating the motion.

Crainer let out a gasp when he felt the tickling sensation moving from his chest down to the top of his groin, almost touching his half-hard member before moving away, continuing the motion. "Ahh~" Crainer let out a loud moan and started squirming and twitching a bit while clawing at the wood floor, feeling the sensation moving faster.

Jordan slowly moved his finger down lower, slowly rubbing the spot between its legs and saw Crainer arching his back, moaning even louder with a pleasured expression on his face.

Crainer harshly bit his bottom lip to try silencing his moans, but a few managed to slip out which encouraged Jordan and let out a loud gasp when he felt something warm wrapped around his member and quickly looked up at the older male and saw him mouthing the spot between the doll's legs while looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

"J-Jordan!" Crainer moans out while thrusting his hips up in the air and suddenly feeling more pleasure on his back and neck, making him moan even louder, nearly screaming out in pleasure.

_'Almost there'_ Jordan thought as he was dragging his nails down the doll's back and listening to the younger male moaning out his name before deciding to finish this and started sucking harder.

"Ahh! J-Jordan!" Crainer screamed out, feeling the knot in his stomach becoming tighter. Jordan let out a low growl, seeing that the Danish was trying to hold back then sink his nails into the doll's back, nearly breaking it.

Suddenly feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure on his back, Crainer lost control and moaned out Jordan's name as he was cumming in his pants while leaving claw marks on the wooden floor.

Smirking, Jordan pulled the doll away and put it in his storage before reaching down, moving Crainer onto sitting position. The Danish was panting hard with a pleased expression on his face and leans against Jordan.

"Like that?" Jordan simply asked him with a smug smirk, making Crainer weakly glares at him before softly hitting his arm. "T-That was a d-dirty trick" Crainer tiredly told him before scrunching his nose a bit, "Now I n-need to change" he commented, feeling his pants slowly becoming sticky, making Jordan laugh a bit before picking him up.

"I'll help"


	137. Its just a prank – Neo x Kehaan

' _This is going to be good'_ Kehaan thought as he was silently moving towards the couch, where his victim was sleeping on. When he was standing beside the couch, he looked down to see the sleeping Neo on the couch, softly snoring with his arm over the edge of the couch, which was his target.

Then he pulled out a whipped cream can and started shaking it a bit, being careful of not waking the sleeping man before kneeling down. He moved the can over Neo's hand and pushed down the tip, squirting out the whipped cream onto the open hand for a few seconds before stopping and quickly pulling away, snickering under his breath and moved around the couch and pulled out a single white feather.

Kehaan leans against the couch and looked down at Neo, taking the time to admiring his peaceful expression for a few moments before it got ruined.

Normally, Kehaan would feel kinda bad for doing the prank, but Neo had messed with his soul sand and had to pay the price.

Kehaan slowly moved the top of the feather close to Neo's nose and lightly brushed the tip against the skin for a few seconds before pulling away when Neo scrunches his nose in his sleep before stopping. Snicking even more, Kehaan did the same action again before stopping when Neo now started to stir a bit before moving onto his side, his arm still over the edge, which made Kehaan puff out his cheeks in annoyance. He slowly leaned over a bit to get a better view and brushed the feather for a few times before quickly pulling it away when Neo suddenly move to scratch his nose, suddenly waking him up.

"Ack!" Neo let out a yelp as he quickly sat up, looking surprised with the whipped cream covering his left cheek, part of his nose and half of his mouth.

Kehaan started laughing, falling backwards on the floor. Neo turn over, looking down at Kehaan before glaring at him. "What the heck was that for!?" Neo exclaimed, 'That what you get for messing with my soul sand' Kehaan managed to sign to him before laughing once more.

Neo growled a bit, still annoyed before stopping, thinking of something before slowly started smirking before getting off the couch and moving to Kehaan's side, looking down at him, which made the younger male look up at him after stopping.

"That's a good prank Kehaan" Neo started saying before holding his arms out towards Kehaan, whom quickly knew what Neo was about to do. "How about a hug" Neo said before lunging towards the younger male, making him let out a squeak and tried to escape, but was too late.

Neo had his arms tightly wrapped around Kehaan's waist, holding him close and started rubbing his covered cheek against Kehaan's, spreading the whipped cream onto Kehaan, causing the younger male to let out squeaks and yelps while trying to escape Neo's tight grip,

"Just accept it Kehaan!"


	138. Prank Backfired – Simdil90

' _Target sighted'_ he thought as he saw his victim sitting on the couch, watching a random movie with a bored expression.

Silencing his snickering, he quietly moved towards the back of the couch. _'This is going to be good'_ he thought before slowly moving himself up, staring at the back of his victim's head with a toothy grin. Then he held his breathe, not to alarm his victim before opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue....

......and licked his victim's left side of his face, from the bottom of his chin and up to his temple.

And had received a yell of disgusted from the victim.

Xxxxxx

"GHOST!!"

Said person jumped in surprise when he heard someone yelling out his name and looked back to see his friend, Bodil, running towards him at full speed with a toothy grin on his face, which he already knew what the older Bulgarian had done.

"What did you do Bodil" Ghost asked as Bodil slowed down to a complete stop, standing beside the blonde. "Welllll" Bodil tried to explained with the same grin before they both tensed up when they heard a loud angry scream.

" **BODIL"**

They looked back to see, at the distance, Simon running towards them with a large hammer in his hands and over his head with his eyes glowing bright violet color in anger and a trail of saliva on the left side of his face.

"Shit! Got to go Ghost!" Bodil frantically told the blonde before quickly running away and a second later, Ghost felt a light breeze and the ground shake a bit.

' _Oh fuck...'_ he thought as he saw, where Bodil was once standing was now replaced by the same hammer that Simon was holding.

Letting out an angry growl, Simon lifted the hammer up, revealing a circular crack. "GET BACK YOU, YOU TROLL!!" Simon yelled out as he started chasing the laughing older Bulgarian.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ghost was watching the Bulgarian couple slowly disappearing before he let out a shaky breath, feeling his heart slowing down from the near-death experience from the hammer.

He laughs a bit before falling backwards, passing out.


	139. The Enderman and The Creeper - Crundee

"Freak"

"You don't belong here"

"Just die"

"You're not a true creeper"

The small creeper let out a painful whimper as he kept hearing the voices in his head, the same voices that he heard from different people at the small village.

Then he looked down at the water, looking at his own appearance. His blonde hair was very different from the natural green shades of hair back from the village and his emerald green eyes different from the usual black eyes, as well as his skin; it didn't have the light green tint compared to the others and simply have the light tan skin. The only things that would show that he's a creeper hybrid was the green jacket, that was given to everyone when they are born and the ability to create explosions.

Then he slowly laid on the soft grass, hearing the voices slowly disappears for now. And as he was about to take a nap, he suddenly heard something, causing him to sit up. He looked around for a few moments until he felt a light breeze behind him, which he turned around.

Behind him, it was a man, which looked a bit taller than himself, with brunet hair and navy blue eyes, which looked like its letting out a soft glow. He's wearing a blackish-purple jacket, pants and combat boots, the hoodie of the jacket was over his head, revealing purple eyes on the hoodie.

' _Enderman'_ the little creeper suddenly thought as he kept staring at the man, whom was staring back at him.

As he was staring, he couldn't help, but see that the enderman before him looked different from the usual endermen that he had seen before and soon enough, he knew that the man was the same as himself.

Then the creeper slowly smiles and moves to his feet, saw that he barely reached up to the man's neck. "Hi" the creeper said with a smile.

The enderman simply stared at him, noticing how different the creeper in front of him was from the usual creepers he had seen and concluded that the creeper is the same as himself.

The enderman slowly smiles back, "Hello small one" he softly greeted back, making the little creeper smile more. "What are you doing here alone?" the enderman softly asked and saw the creeper's expression slowly turn to sadness and loneliness before he looked down, the green hoodie shadowing his eyes.

"No one wants to be around me" the creeper said in a broken tone, making the enderman angry for a second before he reached out, grabbing the small creeper's hand, "I want to be around you" the enderman softly told him and saw the creeper look up at him with hope in his eyes. "R-Really?" the creeper softy asked, which the enderman nodded with a smile, making the creeper slowly tear up and suddenly wrapped his arms around the enderman, hugging him.

The enderman looked surprised for a second before gently hugging the creeper back. "Shhh....." the enderman softly coos as he was running his fingers through the creeper's hair, which made him relaxed against the taller male.

Soon enough, the enderman moved themselves towards a tree; with the enderman leaning against the tree while having the small creeper in his lap, holding him close, which the creeper didn't mind as he was happily cuddling against the taller's chest, enjoying his presence.

Even though they were born different from the others, they would always have each other.


	140. In Heat - SGCGamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Ghetto let out a low groan of slight pain as he felt another heat surge going throughout his body. _'_ _Damn it!'_ Ghetto thought as he bit down on his pillow to muffled his sounds and sinking his claws into the mattress.

In the middle of the night, Ghetto had woken up to feeling his body quickly heating up, his breathing becoming heavier and something warm slowly dripping down his leg, making him realize that his heat had started. But for some reason, his heat was more intense than before, which kinda scared him a bit. Then his mind started wondering to a certain someone before he quickly shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts.

' _No! Don't think about him.....I don't want to bring him into this'_ Ghetto thought to himself before quickly biting down harder, feeling another heat surge, but more powerful than the last one.

Xxxxxxxx

Nick let out a loud yawn as he was walking back to his room.

He had just finished doing his patrol outside and decided to take a nap before starting the day once more. As he was walking passed a room, he stopped when he heard a low groan of pain inside. "Mm?" then Nick silently moved to the door and lightly pressed his ear against it.

All he could hear was rustling, panting, low groans of pain and soft cursing which Nick quickly recognize the voice belong to his best friend, Ghetto.

' _Is he hurt?'_ Nick thought, quickly becoming worried for him and started to lightly knock on the door. "Ghetto?" he called out, then he heard the rustling had stopped as well as the groans, but he could still hear the panting.

"Y-Yeah Nick?" he could hear Ghetto struggling to speak in a clear voice. "Are you alright?" Nick asked in a concern tone. "Y-Yeah...I'm f-fine" Ghetto tried saying, but let out a loud groan at the end, making Nick worry even more then gripped the doorknob to open the door.

"I'm coming in Ghetto"

Xxxxxx

Hearing the door opening up, Ghetto panicked and quickly grabbed a stray blanket and covering himself with it. _'Damn it Nick! Why are you so caring'_ Ghetto slightly cursed in his head, but also liking how caring Nick can be.

He heard the door open then closed before soft footsteps moving towards the bed before feeling the bed sink down a bit, meaning that Nick had sat on the edge of the bed, making Ghetto silently swallow a bit, feeling nervous of what will happen and hoping that Nick will leave soon.

Nick slightly tilts his head while looking down at Ghetto hiding under the covers. "Ghetto? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked his friend, worried. "I-I'm fine Nick....j-just a headache" Ghetto told him, lying through his teeth, hoping that will make Nick leave faster.

"Oh....well want me to bring Professor X for h-"

"NO!" Ghetto suddenly exclaimed, tensing up because he doesn't want anyone to know about him being in heat. He also couldn't see Nick jump a bit from the sudden loud yell, "I-I mean **_-coughs a bit-_** I-I just need some rest" Ghetto quickly explains before biting his bottom lip, feeling another surge of heat striking back.

Nick frowns a bit, still worried then looked down when he felt something brush against his hand and saw that it was Ghetto's tail.

' _I wonder how it feels?'_ Nick couldn't help but think about it because Ghetto wouldn't let anyone touch his tail and was always curious on why. He kept thinking about it before he couldn't take it and started to lightly rub the tip of his finger against the tail and felt small scales on it, giving off a feeling of the mix of smooth stone and scales. _'Wow'_ Nick was amazed at the feeling and likes it.

What Nick didn't know was the complete torture that Ghetto is going though, just by the soft touches.

Ghetto had his tongue sticking out and biting down to stop any noises from escaping while sinking his claws into the mattress, trying not to move. He could also feel the knot in his stomach slowly growing bigger from the light touching, _'Damn it!'_ he thought, biting down even harder, suddenly tasting iron in his mouth and feeling something warm dripping down his mouth.

Then Ghetto couldn't help but let out a loud moan when he felt Nick touch the tip of his tail before stopping, tensing up in fear.

Nick simply blinks, stopping what he was doing, _'Did he just....'_ Nick thought then he started stroking the tail. Ghetto suddenly let out a yelp at the action and tensed up even more, _'Damn it Nick! Stop that'_ he thought as he started biting his bottom lip, groaning a bit.

"Mm..." Nick stopped again and gently moved the covers down enough to reveal Ghetto. "Ghetto, are you sure your alright?" Nick asked once more, seeing his flushed face, the mixture of saliva and blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth and his eyes slightly glazed over.

When Nick placed his hand on Ghetto's forehead, he slightly flinched from the sudden heat coming off of his skin. Then he was caught by surprise when he heard Ghetto starting to whine and started nuzzling his hand, panting a bit. Nick tried to figure out why his friend was acting like this when he finally got an answer, making him widens his eyes and starting to blush. _'He's in heat'_ he thought, still blushing and pulled his hand away, making Ghetto whine louder.

"Shh..." Nick cooed as he started running his fingers through Ghetto's hair, slightly calming him down. Then Nick had an idea and got off the bed, making Ghetto look up at him in slight confusion and hoping that Nick would walk away and leave him alone, but Ghetto suddenly chocked on his saliva when he saw Nick starting to undress himself, _'What is he doing!?'_ Ghetto panicky thought as he couldn't help but look over his body, taking in every movement, muscles and small scars.

After finishing undressing himself, Nick look back to Ghetto, only to see him staring at him. Then being careful, Nick slowly got on the bed and hovers over Ghetto, whom became nervous and grips the blanket tightly and closing his eyes shut.

Then he felt warm lips against his own, causing him to open his eyes to see Nick gently kissing him. Ghetto couldn't help but notice how gentle Nick was being. Letting out a hum, Ghetto shyly kissed him back, loosening his grip on the blankets and moved his arms up, wrapping them around Nick's neck, holding him close.

They were kissing for a few seconds before they pulled away then Nick gently grips the blankets that was covering Ghetto. "May I?" Nick asked in a soft tone, which Ghetto swallowed back his nervousness before slowly nodding. Smiling a bit, Nick started pulling the blanket off, revealing Ghetto, whom was very embarrassed and tried to cover himself, but Nick stopped him.

"Don't be shy" Nick softly told him before kissing him once more, then started rubbing his sides. The soft action made Ghetto letting out a soft moan, feeling the heat going down a bit.

Then Nick started moving down to his neck and started placing kisses around his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. After a few minutes, Nick heard Ghetto letting out a small moan, showing that he found it and started licking and sucking on the sweet spot.

Ghetto was staring to squirm and tightly grips onto Nick's upper arms and letting out a whine, wrapping his legs around Nick's waist. Quickly noticing it, Nick placed his hands under Ghetto's knees and pulled away from his neck to look down at him. "P-Please" Ghetto started begging with a bright red blush on his cheeks, making Nick smile at the cuteness and leans down, kissing the smaller male, whom quickly kissed back.

Feeling something pressed against his entrance, Ghetto started feeling more nervous, but quickly pushed it away, knowing that Nick would be gentle.

Suddenly Ghetto let out a gasp when Nick started pushing in, luckily it wasn't painful because of the slick. The lizard hybrid started sinking his claws into Nick's back, which he wasn't bothered by it and pushed all the way in before stopping, tightening his grip on Ghetto's knees. Nick couldn't help but let out a low groan of pleasure, feeling the heat around his member and tried to control himself.

Quickly adjusting the feeling, Ghetto wrapped his tail around Nick's waist, pulling him close. "G-Go" Ghetto whispers to Nick, whom nodded and started thrusting in and out gently, not wanting to hurt the smaller male.

"F-Fuck..." Ghetto couldn't help but let out a breathy moan, feeling pleasure and tightens his gripped around Nick's neck.

Soon enough, Nick started thrusting in faster and harder, letting out low grunts and moans, while Ghetto starting to let out loud moans and panting while sinking the heels of his feet against Nick's back. He could also feel the knot in his stomach getting bigger, making him groan and tried to hold it back as much as he could, enjoying the moment.

Feeling the knot in his stomach getting bigger, Nick started sucking on Ghetto's sweet spot before thrusting in harder, hitting his prostate which made the smaller male let out a loud surprise moan and tightens around his member more, which made Nick groan a bit.

Ghetto leans his head back and suddenly choked out a moan when he felt hands stroking his tail. "Nick!" he loudly exclaimed, feeling the knot becoming even bigger before Ghetto reached his climax, quickly sinking his claws in deeper into Nick's back and yelling out his name. Feeling the smaller male tightens around his member, Nick let out a loud groan and thrusts in one last time before cumming inside, holding Ghetto close and biting his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

After the intense climax, both men were panting hard, trying to regain their energy. Then Nick let go of the smaller male's neck and looked at him. Ghetto stared back before starting to blush and covered his face. "S-Sorry f-for making you do this" Ghetto started apologizing to the other male and couldn't felt but feel ashamed for liking it.

Frowning a bit, Nick let go of Ghetto's legs and gently pulled his hands away and gave him a gentle kiss which lasted for a few seconds before pulling away, smiling. "Don t be sorry, I wanted to help you" Nick sternly told him, wanting Ghetto to believe him. Blinking a few times, Ghetto slowly nodding and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, "O-Okay..." he stated before letting out a yawn, making the bigger male smile before realizing something.

"Hey Ghetto? How long is your heat?" Nick couldn't help but ask, feeling curious.

"Um.....a-a week" Ghetto shyly answered, feeling his face heating up a bit in embarrassment.

Nodding, Nick quickly arranged both himself and Ghetto to where they are laying down and Nick holding Ghetto close. "Alright...." Nick replied with a smile and kissed Ghetto's forehead, making the smaller male blush even more and buries his face against Nick's neck, making him laugh a bit.

Xxxxxxx

At the end of the week, Ghetto's heat had completely died down, which he was really happy and feeling even happier when he noticed Nick acting like a good boyfriend, or mate, around him.


	141. Heathens – Darkimash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood

It was a cloudy day in Las Angeles and there were not a lot of people outside, most rather stay inside, taking shelter from the cold outside.

Aaron let out a sigh as he was walking home from the grocery store. After a nasty breakup from his ex, he decided to move and moved to Las Angeles to start a new life.

Pulling his jacket closer, trying to block off the cold breeze, then his eye caught something move in the shadows of an alleyway he was walking by. He turned his head, looking inside in the alleyway and saw a man leaning against the wall, looking away from him.

From what Aaron could see was his raven black hair that made his pale skin stick out. He was also wearing a tight black shirt that shows off his arm muscles and chest, wearing navy blue jeans and black shoes.

' _He's so sexy'_ Aaron thought as he was checking him out, lightly blushing. Then he looked up to meet the man's brown eyes and jumped in surprised, blushing even more that he was caught staring. _'Shit'_ he thought, panicking a bit, staring back.

Instead of seeing disgust, he saw amusement in his eyes and a playful smirk on his face which made the man even sexier in Aaron's eyes.

' _Oh shit! He's coming'_ Aaron started panicking when he saw the man push himself off of the wall and heading towards him.

"Hey there cutie, you're new around here?" the man said in a deep tone, making a shiver go down Aaron's spine. _'Oh shit! What do I say?'_ "H-Hello...I-I just moved here a f-few days ago" he shakily said, stuttering and mentally hit himself, _'What the hell Yami!?Now he's going to think you're an idiot'_ Aaron thought to himself, hoping that he didn't embarrass himself in front of a hot guy.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the man chuckle and felt his arm around his shoulder. "Your stutter is cute" he simply said, grinning down at Aaron, who started blushing from the compliment. "T-Thank you" he thanked him, secretly liking the closeness between them.

The man chuckled more before moving his arm away, much to Aaron's displeasure, "My name's Dark" he introduced himself. "O-Oh...my n-name's Aaron, but m-my friends call me Yami" Aaron introduced himself.

Dark chuckled before, catching Aaron by surprise, reaching down, gently grabbing his hand, lifted it and gently placed a kiss on his knuckles, making Aaron blush. "A pleasure to meet you" Dark said, almost purring, making Aaron weak in the knees.

"If you need anyone to show you around, I'll be available" he offered, letting go. Trying to control his blushing, Aaron quickly nodding, "O-Okay Dark" he stuttered a bit and started mentally cursing at himself for stuttering. Then Aaron looked at his watch and panicked a bit, seeing it that it was almost night time, _'Has I really been talking to him the whole day'_ he thought.

"I-I have to go Dark" he told him, slightly sad that he have to leave him. Dark slightly frowns at that, but it went away before Aaron could see, "I'll walk you home Yami, you know, to keep you safe" Dark offered, which made Aaron blush more. "Y-You sure, I-I w-wouldn't want to bother you w-with that" Aaron told him, but Dark wasn't having that and wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders, making him blush bright red.

"No I insist" Dark told him with a smirk. Sighing, Aaron nodded, still blushing, "F-Fine Dark" he said, secretly liking him close and started heading back with Dark following.

As they were walking, Aaron couldn't help but feel that someone was following them, but every time he looks around, he couldn't see anyone.

"H-Here is my house" He told Dark, stopping. Smirking, Dark gently pulled away, "Have a safe night Yami" he softly told him, sending shivers down Aaron's spine as he watched Dark turn around, walking away from his house.

After Dark walked out of site, Aaron quickly turned around, hastily getting into the house and slammed the door shut, leaning against it. Still feeling his heartbeat beating fast, Aaron slowly slid down, sitting on the ground. He let out a small giggle, feeling happy. _'Maybe this is a good start'_ he thought as he was sitting for a few seconds before realizing something.

"SHIT I FORGOT TO GET HIS NUMBER!!"

Xxxxx

It been a few weeks since Aaron last saw Dark and he was kinda sad, but told himself that Dark was probably busy, so he took the time to slowly get used to his house and neighborhood.

One day, Aaron was getting on a bus, just buying some last minute food from the groceries and he was sitting at the back of the bus.

Luckily for him, there weren't many people on the bus, making him comfortable and he took out his phone to hear some music. As he was hearing music, he suddenly saw a woman sitting beside him, but Aaron simply ignored her, looking out the window again, hoping to get home soon.

But before he could fully get into the music, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to remove one of his ear buds and looks back to see the same woman.

"Yes?" Aaron asked politely, wondering what the woman wanted. She smiled at him, "Hi, I seen you around the neighborhood and wanted to welcome you" she said still smiling, which Aaron didn't smile back, not feeling the energy to do so. "Well thank you for that" he said before looking away about to hear music again when she interrupted again.

"Also....I wanted to warn you about that man you were with" she warily said, which caught Aaron's attention. "You mean Dark?" Aaron asked, looking back to her, "Y-Yeah, he's not....a good person to hang around with" she warned him. "What do you mean? He's been nice to me" Aaron said, defending his new friend/secret crush and glaring at her.

"Yeah, but he's....so" she trailed off, trying to find the right word. "So what" Aaron said angrily, challenging her. "So heathen" she said with disgust.

Before Aaron could slap her, the bus stopped and saw that it was his stop so he stood up and grabbed his bag. "I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself before something bad happens to you" Aaron darkly told her before walking out.

Xxxxx

It been a few weeks since the incident, Aaron slowly forgot about the woman and her strange warning and was taking a walk at the park, bored out of his mind.

' _Man....nothing really good happening, but...it's better than back home'_ Aaron thought as he stopped under a tree and looked around, not seeing a lot of people at the park. As he was looking around, he suddenly saw something that was a bit out of place. Turning his head, he saw a lone man standing underneath a large tree, creating a shadow.

Slightly curious, Aaron slowly looked up and down, feeling like he seen him before, but didn't know where or why. Then he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the man looking his way, making him blush in embarrassment before looking away. _'I shouldn't be staring, that's rude'_ Aaron told himself, mentally hitting himself.

But he couldn't bring himself to look away then before he realize it, he was walking towards the mysterious man.

"O-Oh....um s-sorry for disturbing you sir" Aaron quickly stutters out an apologize before turning to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Its alright....I'm honored that you came up to me" the figure said, chuckling a bit, "Most people would be frighten to even look at my way" he explained.

Blinking a bit, Aaron turned around to face the figure then was surprised to see and white porcelain mask covering his upper face, just showing his mouth, which was in a small smirk.

"I'm sorry if my mask surprised you" the figure said, giving him a smile, making Aaron blush in embarrassment and looked away, "S-Sorry" he quickly apologized, making the figure chuckling a bit. "No need to apologize, besides.....curiosity kills the cat right?" the figure told him.

Aaron nodded in agreement, "Y-Yeah" then he grabbed his left arm, feeling slightly nervous. Then Aaron felt more nervous when he saw that the figure was looking at him.

"You know.....you should stay away from Dark for your own good" he heard the figure telling that to him in a low soft tone, which Aaron was about to retort to that statement when he stopped when he noticed the underlined tone of concern. _'What does he mean by that?'_ Aaron thought as the figure started leaving after saying it.

Frowning a bit, still confused, Aaron decided to walk back home.

Xxxxxxx

As Aaron was walking along the sidewalk of his neighborhood heading close to his house, he walked up to the door, unlocked it and walks inside, closing the door behind. As he was about to turn on the lights, he let out a surprised yelp when a hand suddenly gripped his wrist, which was frighteningly familiar.

Then he was roughly thrown to the ground. "I finally found you, you little bitch!"

Aaron tensed up when he saw that it was his ex and tried to move away from him. "W-What re you doing here!?" Aaron loudly exclaimed in a scared tone, but let out a yelp of pain when his ex harshly stomped on Aaron's back, pinning him on the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare try to leave" his ex growled out, putting pressure on Aaron's back, making him let out a small yell of pain. "You have no idea how hard it was to finally find you" he hissed out, putting more pressure.

Whimpering in pain, Aaron tried to get his foot off his own back, but stopped when he felt the pressure lessen which he let out a sigh of relief for a second before he felt a kick on his side, making him yelp before curling up.

Then he felt another kick on his head, making him see stars and blinding pain.

Hearing ringing in his ear, Aaron sluggishly looked up, seeing the blurry figure of his ex above then he saw him suddenly backing away and that was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Xxxxxxx

When Aaron woke up, he could feel his side and head lightly tingling in pain, making him groan a bit before slowly opening his eyes, just to see his alarm clock. "Mm...." he mutters out before blinking a few more times before realizing that he's laying on his own bed.

"W-Wha...." Aaron slowly started to sit up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down, which he quickly looked up to see that it was Dark.

"D-Dark?" he softly called out in confusion of why he was here in his bedroom.

"Shh....just rest up Yami" Dark softly told the younger male as he pushed him back down on the bed, which Aaron didn't argue with him and simply started relaxing on the bed, closing his eyes and before he knows it, he fell back asleep.

Dark had a small smile, seeing that the male on the bed had fallen asleep before his face darkens in anger, remembering the stranger that harmed Aaron.

' _Time for a hunt'_ he thought as he got off the chair and walked out of the room and out of the house.

Xxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours when Aaron started to wake up once more.

He let out a yawn, feeling a lot more better than before, not feeling any pain on his side and head.

He opened his eyes and saw that it was morning before slowly sitting up. "Huh?" he mutters out tiredly and looked around before becoming sad that he didn't see Dark anywhere. _'Where could he have gone?'_ Aaron thought before suddenly seeing something from the corner of his vision.

When he looked to see what it was, he was amazed to see a single black rose resting on a note. Carefully picking the rose up, Aaron picked up the note as well and started reading it.

' _Dear Aaron_

_I'm sorry for not being here when you woken up, but there's something I must attend to first, but I'll be back later'_

_From Dark'_

Smiling, Aaron placed the note on the bedside desk, he looked at the rose in his hands and smiled.

' _This is sweet of Dark'_ he thought happily before getting out of bed to start his day.

Xxxxxxx

Aaron was simply watching some random movie when he heard a knock on the door. So he got off the couch and walked to the door to answer and when he opened it, he was happy to see that it was Dark.

"Dark" Aaron happily said, which made Dark smile at his happiness. "Hello Aaron, may I come in?" Dark politely asked, which made Aaron blush lightly before quickly nodding and let Dark inside.

Soon enough, both men were in the living room and Aaron was already a nervous wreak. Dark was perfectly calm, but he could see the smaller male's nervousness and reached out, grabbing his hand which made Aaron jump a bit and turn to look at him.

"May I ask you something?" Dark calmly asked, which Aaron slowly nodding, curious of what question could he ask.

"Who was that man yesterday?" Dark asked. Aaron quickly paled at the mention of his ex and swallowed down his spit, feeling nervous. "U-Um..." Aaron started stuttering out, trying to find the right words while fidgeting with his fingers, while Dark was waiting patiently for him to answer.

After what it seems like hours, Aaron slowly looked up at Dark, "H-He was m-my ex boyfriend" Aaron started saying, unknown to him and known to Dark, his hands were shaking a bit.

Soon enough Aaron started telling Dark about his ex boyfriend and how he was abusing him for a few years before Aaron had the courage to turn him in and he talked about moving here for a new start.

Aaron didn't notice how Dark's knuckles where white from tightening his hands too hard. Then Dark let out a sigh, relaxing his hands before gently squeezing Aaron's hand, comforting him. "Don't worry Aaron....he won't hurt you anymore" Dark softly said, making Aaron feel safe and without knowing it, he leans against Dark, almost cuddling against him. "B-But he might f-find me again" Aaron let out a scared whimper, knowing that his ex will come back again since he had found out where he was living.

Letting out a silent growl, Dark wrapped his arm around the smaller male. "Then let me help you deal with him" Dark offered, making Aaron look up at him in slightly confusion. "W-What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he sat up, still looking at the bigger male.

Dark suddenly let out a darken grin, he slowly stood up and held out his hand towards Aaron, "I can help you make sure he'll never hurt you or anyone else" Dark calmly told him.

Aaron simply stared at Dark's hand, thinking about his offer. Then he couldn't help, but knew that Aaron had to do this, to get rid of the abuser to keep the future victims safe.

So Aaron slowly reached out and gently grabbed Dark's hand, making the older grin more and gently pulled him up. "Get dressed Yami" the older gently told him.

Xxxxxx

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

Aaron moves closer to Dark as they started moving towards the more dangerous part of town. Seeing him scared, Dark wrapped his arm around Aaron as he led him towards the broken down house at the edge of the woods.

He knew that Aaron was scared, but he know that the smaller male will be strong for this.

Moving close to the house, Dark started knocking on the door as Aaron moved even closer, feeling fear and nervousness in his chest.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Aaron quickly recognized that it was the man from the park.

Letting out a sigh, he turn to Dark, "Are you sure about this?" the stranger asked in a calm tone, making Dark nod. "I know that he's strong enough Cry" Dark said. Nodding, Cry moved aside, letting to two men inside before closing the door.

_Wait for them to ask you what you know_

"This way" Cry stated in a deep tone, leading them to the living room. Aaron couldn't help but look around, slightly curious and his eyes landed on a metal bat at the corner of the room. Then he heard a groan and when he turn to look, his eyes widens and tighten his grip on Dark's hand, feeling scared.

Before him was his ex boyfriend, sitting on the chair in the middle of the living room, bound and gagged with his head down.

"Shh..." Dark gently cooed, running his fingers through Aaron's hair, slowly calming him down. Aaron looked up at the older male in confusion, making Dark smile. "This is the only way to deal with him Aaron" he explained, causing the ex to look up and started growling and glaring at Aaron, whom flinch and stepped back.

Buy Cry simply punched him in the face. "Quiet" he darkly said, making the ma flinch a bit.

Dark placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders, "Shh....you don't need to be scared anymore" Dark said, calming him down before placing a kiss on the smaller's forehead, making him blush.

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

"H-How will this help?" Aaron shakily asked, making Dark smile before moving away from Aaron and walked towards the metal bat, picking it up and walked back to the smaller male, handing the bat to him. "Here" then Dark gently lead Aaron to the man, making Aaron shake a bit, tightly gripping the bat before stopping, standing a foot away from him.

Then Dark removed the gag. "What the fuck is this!?" the ex yelled out in anger, glaring at Aaron, whom shrink back and tightening his grip on the bat, making his knuckles white. "Fucking untie me now!" the ex demanded then Aaron felt a cool breath brushed against his ear, "Come on....this is the time to get your revenge" Dark whispers to him, causing the gears to be turn in Aaron's head as he was thinking about it.

He somehow knew that Dark was right. Aaron wanted revenge for all the hurtful things that his ex had done, from the cheating to controlling his life to abusing him.

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

Unknown to Aaron, he started raising the bat up over his head while looking down at his ex with blank eyes. "W-Wait! W-What are you doing!? Stop!" the ex started shouting out in a scared tone as he was struggling against his bonds.

"SHUT UP!" Aaron suddenly yelled out in anger tone before swinging the bat down, harshly hitting his ex's shoulder, breaking it. He could faintly heard screams of pain, bit he ignored it as he raised the bat again and swung it down and repeating the process.

All he could feel was the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He didn't feel the warm blood splattering onto his face, shirt and the bat, and didn't hear the screams slowly quieting down.

In the background, Cry and Dark was simply watching the scene before them before Cry turn to Dark. "You can take care of this, this is making me hungry" he said before calmly walking out.

Dark knew that Cry was right. With the loud screaming, someone was bound to call the police, so he simply walked up to Aaron, whom was still hitting the un-moving bloodied corpse and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, making him stiffens at the sudden contact.

"D-Dark?" he heard Aaron call out his name, "Yeah..." he simply called back before pulling Aaron away from the body and out of the house, through the backdoor.

"I-I did it...." he heard Aaron and nodded, "You did it Yami" he said with a smile and was surprised when Aaron smile back. His smile wasn't so innocent anymore, it was dark and crazy, which made Dark smile more, his smile becoming the same thing.


	142. The little squid – SkyHDS90

It was around one in the morning when Sky was hiding in a tree near a base, waiting for the duo to come out. It been a few days ago when he saw both Bodil and Bash sneaking out of the base and now, he's waiting for them to come out so he could follow them.

Then he heard them walking out of the base and into the forest, causing him to follow them. After ten minutes of following them and almost losing them, Sky finally found them at a beach and now walking alongside the water, heading towards of what it seems like a cave.

"Hurry up Bodil" Bash told him, pulling him ahead, making Bodil laugh, "Calm down Bash we'll be there in time" he said back as they walk through the entrance of the cave.

' _Are they meeting someone?'_ Sky thought as he peaked out from the rocks at the entrance, seeing them kneeling down next to a small pond, laying down a blanket. He was so confused of what they were doing until he something rising from the water.

It was a young man with dirty blond hair and bright purple eyes, but the thing that caught his eye the most was the blue patches mixed with his tan skin and small squid tentacles on his back.

"Simon" Bash said happily, kneeling down at the edge of the pond and the boy wrapped his arms and tentacles around Bash's waist hugging him. Bash laughed softly and hugs him back, causing Simon to purr, "I missed you buddy" he said, still hugging him. "Now Bash, let him breath" Bodil laughs, gently pulling Bash away.

Simon pouted before reaching towards Bodil and hugged him as well, causing Bash to laugh.

"Hey Simon" Bash called out, getting his attention and reached into his bag, that he brought with and pulled out a watermelon colored beanie. "Here, I got Seto to make it water proof, so it won't get ruined" he said smiling as Simon let go of Bodil and looking at it curiously.

Bash giggles and placed it over his head, "There" he said smiling. Simon reached up, feeling the beanie for a few seconds before smiling, liking the way it felt and placed it on his head.

After that, mostly Bash and Bodil started to talk, talking about their adventures while Simon was softly hugging Bash, listening to them talk. During the middle of their talk, Sky was still spying on them, still caution about the strange person.

The talking had been going until the sunlight started peaking in through the small hole in the ceiling of the cave.

Simon started whining, knowing that Bash and Bodil will be leaving soon. "Its alright Simon, We'll be back tonight" Bash comfort him, stroking his hair which he let out a purr before pulling his arms away. Then Bodil and Bash stood up, getting ready to leave which Sky saw and started leaving, not wanting to get caught.

Xxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since Sky had started following the duo to the cave and now determinate that Simon wasn't dangerous, he was now curious about the new stranger, wondering why and how the squids got him.

Sky also couldn't help but notice how small and innocent Simon was and how childish he acted it, making him seem more innocent and for a second, Sky felt slightly bad for having a small crush, but stopped.

After a few days, Sky decided to finally meet Simon in person.

Xxxxxxx

After waiting for the duo to leave, Sky looked over from his hiding spot to find Simon relaxing against a median sized rock that was under one of the beams of sunlight.

After gather enough courage, Sky slowly moved from his hiding spot and carefully walked towards the little squid, care of not making much noises to startle him.

But it was too late, when he stepped on a stick, making a crack, the little hybrid instantly lifted his head and looked around until his eyes landed on Sky before tensing up.

They were staring at each other for a few seconds before the little squid slowly lifts his hand and slowly waves at Sky, surprising him. Blinking a bit, Sky slowly moved towards him, being careful of not moving too fast.

Standing a foot away, Sky slowly lowers himself, sitting on the ground. Simon simply stared at him with his head tilted. Soon enough Simon moved onto his hands and knees before slowly crawling towards Sky, whom quickly stopped moving to not frighten the smaller male.

When he was close enough, Simon slowly moved his hand out and placed it over Sky's amulet, liking the way it shines. _'It looks like he never seen it'_ Sky thought, watching him interact with his amulet and couldn't help but find it cute. Then Simon soon lost interest and soon saw the golden handle and reached down, grabbing it, which made Sky panic a bit and before he knew it, Sky firmly grabbed Simon's hand, stopping him, but the sudden movement made Simon let out a squeal and pulled back, and with the sudden action, Sky was pulled forwards and both men tumbled onto the ground.

"Ow..." Sky mutters out, feeling his hands scrapping against the ground and he quickly realized that he was on top of Simon and started blushing. "S-Sorry!" he quickly apologized, quickly getting up and getting to his feet.

Simon simply sat up, not affected by the awkward position and tilts his head once more.

' _Shit...what do I do now?!'_ Sky thought as he was looking down at the little squid and couldn't help but see how adorable he was being before mentally hitting himself. _'Stop thinking about that, he's part squid! I can't be like this.....but'_ Sky was too busy arguing with himself that he didn't notice Simon moving back onto his hands and knees and crawling towards the water, getting inside.

Sky was interrupted by the splash and wen he looked down, he saw that Simon was gone and looked to where the splash was, he saw Simon waving at him before moving underwater, leaving.

"Shit" Sky mutters out, feeling slightly disappointed for not having the time to get to know the little squid before shook his head, knowing that he'll have another chance and started to leave.


	143. Deal with the Devil - Crundee

"Come on Crainer, just one more roll, I'm sure I'll win" Jordan told his brother in a confidence tone, which made Crainer more nervous.

Jordan was on a winning streak ever since the brothers had found the Casino, which Jordan had convinced Crainer to to go inside instead of leaving like younger brother wanted to. Soon enough, Jordan was playing Poker and was winning every game, which gain some attention from the other players, whom had walked to their table and was cheering Jordan on, encouraging him.

Crainer became more and more nervous every time Jordan won a game and from the corner of his eye, he saw someone watching the table with a calculated look in their eye and a slight smirk on their face. Then he turned his attention back to his brother.

"Another win!" Jordan happily exclaimed with a big grin as the other players were cheering and talking among each other.

Suddenly everyone got quiet as loud footsteps was heard walking towards the table. When they saw who it was, hushed whispers was quickly heard as the two brothers look at the man in shock and surprise, with a look of fear on Crainer's face.

It's the Casino boss himself, the devil.

"Well....well...well....seems like we have a lucky player" the devil said in a cool tone before placing his hands on the edge of the table, slowly smirking a bit. "How about we raise the stakes?" the devil offered in a sly smirk.

Then he held out his hand, revealing two dices, "If you win the next game, you win everything in my casino, but if you lose, I'll take your souls" the devil said, still smirking.

Jordan didn't even think about it, "Deal!" he said as he grabbed the dices and started to roll them. "Jordan no!" Crainer cried out, knowing the dangers of the deal but he was too late.

The dice flew from Jordan's hand and hit the table. Everyone but the devil was watching the dice with nervous expression. The dice was rolling few times before one dice stopped and the second dice slowly stopped rolling and to the brothers' horror, it was snake eyes.

The devil started laughing and slammed the tables. **"Snake eyes"** he hollered with joy, smirking evilly. "Now~ About those souls" the devil let out a low purr, still smirking.

"W-Wait!" Crainer frighteningly said, "T-There's must be something e-else we can do" he begged to the devil.

The devil turn to look the younger brother and slowly look up and down, observing him. Then the devil slowly smirks and straightens himself, "Well.....I do have some people with debt" the devil mused then turn to the older brother, "If you can collect all the debtors then I won't collect your soul" the devil offered, which Jordan instantly accepted it. "Deal!" Jordan said before letting out a yelp when he felt himself being picked up.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Crainer panicky asked as he watched the same calculated man dragging Jordan towards the entrance and was about to run to stop him when he felt a grip wrapped around his arm, which he looked back to see that the devil himself, stopped him.

"He's just showing him the way out so he could get the debtors for me" the devil explained to him, "But he'll be doing that alone" he added, pulling Crainer close, making him yelp a bit. "You will stay with me until he gets all of them" the devil said with a low smirk, making Crainer scared for himself and his brother.

Xxxxxx

Jordan let out a yelp of slight pain as he was thrown out of the casino and hit the ground hard. "H-Hey!" Jordan exclaimed as he frantically got to his feet, "What about my brother!" he demanded.

The man, who threw him out, let out a hum, "He stays with the boss until you get all the debtors....lets just say...that's for insurance" he said with a smirk, sending shivers down Jordan's spine.

Then the man stepped back into the building, closing the door shut.

"Damn it" Jordan mutters out as he clench his fists, "Don't worry Crainer, I'll be back soon" then he left to start the mission.

Xxxxxx

"...and here is your room" the man said as he opened the door for Crainer.

The younger man looked in the room and saw that it looked surprisingly nice, "T-Thank you" Crainer thanked him, whom gave him a smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay" he told Crainer before walking away.

"Mm..." Crainer hummed out before stepping in the room and closing the door behind. He took one last look around the room before leaning against the door and slowly slide down and held his knees close as he tried to hold back his sobs.

' _Jordan....I hope you're okay'_

Xxxxxx

It been a few days since he last saw his older brother and Crainer found himself surprisingly adjusting to his new lifestyle, even if it was forced. He also found himself becoming friends to the devil's right hand man and younger twin brother, whom was named Derp.

Derp had been bringing food for Crainer as well as keeping him company which Crainer really appreciate the gesture, since it had been lonely without his brother.

Another thing he noticed that he barely saw the devil since that fateful day, which made Crainer a bit curious of where he was and hesitantly asked Derp where he was, which he happily told Crainer that his brother was in his office, taking care of some business, which made Crainer more curious.

One morning, Crainer silently slipped out of his room and towards the devil's office, being careful to not making any noises. He walked up to the door and carefully opened the door enough to look inside the office.

From what he could see, he saw the devil sitting on his desk, looking down at some papers. He also saw that the devil was dressed on casual clothes, unlike the professional suit he worn, which made Crainer blush a bit, seeing the muscles in his arms. _'Why am I blushing!?'_ he thought to himself as he tried to get rid of that thought as he was still spying on the devil.

"Are you going to come in or what?"

Crainer suddenly jumped, startled when he heard the devil's voice and blushed even more. _'He knew!?'_ looking inside, he saw that the devil was looking at his direction with a playful smirk. "Well?" the devil mused, waiting for a response.

Swallowing back his nervousness, Crainer slowly opened the door wider, stepping inside and closed the door behind him. The smaller male started shaking a bit, feeling scared and nervous, then felt his heart beating faster when the devil simply lifted his eyebrow, "Are you going to stand there or come here?" the devil playfully asked him.

Not wanting to disobey him, Crainer quickly walked towards him, slightly shaking more. "Sit down" the devil told him, which he looked around for a chair to sit, but stopped, hearing the devil chuckle and look back to him.

"Sit here" the devil said patting his own lap, making Crainer blush bright red at the bold gesture, but hesitantly moves close and sat on the devil's lap and quickly tensed up when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the older male's chest.

Then soon enough, the devil started working once more while holding Crainer close, whom was blushing bright red and didn't move.

Xxxxxx

Ever since that moment, Crainer soon found himself slowly enjoying the devil's company and found out that his name was Ian.

He moved from being tensed to happily cuddling against Ian's chest, fully relaxed and sometimes find himself dozing off.

Xxxxx

As Crainer was slowly dozing off, he faintly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ian called out as he looked up from his work to see his brother walk in and towards him. "What is it?" the devil asked, slightly curious, which Derp leans in and whispers in his ear for a few seconds before pulling away.

Ian frowns a bit before nodding, "Thank you Derp" he thanked his brother, whom nodded and walked out, leaving the two alone.

Blinking a bit, Crainer looked up at Ian with a curious expression. "W-What's going in?" he asked, making Ian look down at him with a hint of fear and worry.

Letting out a sigh, Ian leans his head against Crainer's, holding him close, "Your brother had made it with all the contracts of the debtors and will face me" Ian honestly told the younger, whom quickly tensed up at the mention of his brother.

' _He made it here'_ Crainer thought happily for a second before realizing something, _'I know he's not the type of guy to simply do what he's told, I think he's going to fight Ian...'_ then he was horrified at the conclusion and looked up at Ian.

Ian held Crainer close before getting off of his chair, carrying Crainer and walked out of his office and towards the bedroom, knowing that the older brother would want to fight him as soon as Derp was defeated.

Once inside the bedroom, Ian gently placed Crainer down to his feet and firmly gripped his shoulder, "Look...as soon as you hear your brother, go to him" Ian softly told the younger male, whom quickly realizing what he meant and started shaking his head.

"W-Wait! T-There's must be another way!" Crainer desperately said, slowly tearing up. On one end, he didn't want to lose his friend/secret crush, but on the other hand, he wanted to see Jordan again.

Ian frowns a bit and wiped away a tray tear before leaning down, placing a kiss on Crainer's forehead. It lasted for a few seconds before Ian pulled away. He knew that he couldn't keep Crainer at his casino forever and also knew that the older brother would do anything to get Crainer back, so he made the choice to give the brother one last fight.

Quickly hardening his expression, Ian turned away from Crainer and stepped out of the room and heading towards his final place.

Quickly shaking his head, Crainer knew that he had to do something to save both Jordan and Ian. Wiping away his tears, the smaller male ran out of the room and heading toward where the fight will be at, hoping that he won't be too late.


	144. Memories - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Character Death

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Jordan! Ant! I'm glad you made it" Crainer happily greeted the couple before letting them inside. "Ian's out at the moment, but you two can wait in the living room" the Danish told them as he led them in the living room.

"Thanks Crainer, but we just wanted to check up on you" Ant said with a smile, making Crainer smile back. "Aww thanks guys, but I'm fine" he said with a giggle, "I was just about to clean up the place since Ian tend to keep everything clean, but I wanted to give him a day off" Crainer explained to the couple with a laugh.

Both Jordan and Ant looked at each other for a few seconds before Any moved towards Crainer, "Want me to help?" Any offered with a smile, "Y-Yeah, since I'm not really good at cleaning" the Danish said with a nervous laugh, making Ant smile. "Don't worry, you have me to help you then" Ant told him with a laugh, making Crainer feel less nervous.

"Thanks"

Xxxxxxx

"Thank you guys so much for the help" Crainer thanked the couple as he was cooking up some lunch.

"Its no problem dude" Jordan said with a smile as Ant was silently watching Crainer.

Soon enough, Crainer had finished cooking and started placing a plate in front of Jordan and Ant before making two more places, which Jordan instantly noticed it and frowns a bit. _'He's doing that again'_ he sadly thought as he watched Crainer walking to the table, placing his plate on the table and the forth plate next to his before sitting down.

"I hope Ian gets back soon before his food's get cold" Crainer said as he was starting to eat, but stopped when Jordan gently placed his hand over the Danish's. "Crainer.....you need to stop" Jordan softly told him, whom looked at the taller in confusion.

"W-What do you mean?" Crainer stuttered out as his happy expression cracked for a second. "You know what Crainer, you can't keep going on like that" Jordan told him in a stern tone.

"I-I don't know w-what you mean" Crainer started shaking a bit, his happy expression slowly breaking down.

"Jordan st-"  
  
"No! I can't keep watching him do this to himself" Jordan swiftly cut Ant out before standing up and grips on Crainer's upper arms, lifting him up. "Just stop Crainer! This isn't healthy for you, we all know that Ian isn't coming back" Jordan started telling the shocked Danish, his voice cracking in the end.

The last sentence instantly broke Crainer, whom started crying out in agony with painful realization.

He knew that Ian isn't coming back.

Xxxxx

Two years ago and one fateful day, Ian had told Crainer that he was going to go out to grab something for a surprise, which Crainer tried to get Ian to tell him the surprise, but the older male didn't budge and simply told him that he'll have to wait and quickly gave Crainer a kiss on the lips before leaving. A few hours later, Crainer noticed that Ian haven't came back and became worried and started calling Jordan if he seen him, but it came back negative.

A few days had passed and Crainer was extremely worried and soon enough the police was involved. After looking into it, they revealed that Ian had been kidnapped and the search was on to find the missing man. After a few months, the case soon became cold and the missing man was marked as dead, which broke Crainer and hasn't taken his disappearance very well and soon forced himself to believe that Ian was simply out and will come back.

During the days, both Jordan and Ant had been by Crainer's side, trying to help him snap out of it, but they both knew that it would be a long time before Crainer would recover from it.


	145. Stating Claim - Wither!MU x Blaze!Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"Hey Seto~" Enderlox purred as he was close to the smaller male and wrapped his tail around Seto's waist, missing the way the smaller male flinching a bit and looking a bit worried.

"What Enderlox?" Seto said as he looked at him with his eyebrow raised. Enderlox smirks before leaning close, "You know....mating season is nearing and I was wonder if you wa-" Enderlox started saying as he moved even closer, but was stopped when Seto placed a hand on the older's chest, pushing him away.

"Thank you for the offer but.....I already have someone in mind" Seto tried explaining it without giving away of who.

Enderlox frowns when he heard it, but he didn't give up. "Come on~ I can be a better mate for you" he commented as he pulled Seto closer, making the smaller scrunch his nose in annoyance. "I'm serious Enderlox" Seto sternly said, trying to push him back, but the dragon hybrid was too strong. "And I'm serious too, I can show you~" Enderlox purred out with a smirk and before he could do more, he was suddenly pulled away from Seto, being thrown onto the ground.

' _Uh oh'_ Seto thought as he stood a step back, two of his blaze rods are out and harmlessly floating behind him.

**"I think he said no"** Jason growled out as he was pinning the dragon hybrid and glaring at him. Enderlox glared back with a small snarl, "Doesn't matter" he spat out as he pushed Jason's leg off of his chest and stood up, "There's still time to change his mind" then he started to leave.

As Seto was watching the older male walk away, he suddenly felt a thinner tail wrapped around his waist and turned to look to see Jason staring down at him. _'Curse his eyes'_ Seto thought, slightly annoyed that he couldn't see what the older male was thinking or feeling.

**"He won't get you"** Jason simply stated before quickly picking Seto up, bridal style and making him yelp in surprise and the wither hybrid quickly took flight, which Seto had a feeling that Jason is going to state his claim.

Xxxxxxxx

Seto let out a muffed moan when Jason started biting his neck, quickly starting to leave a mark.

As soon as Jason got to his home, he took Seto to the bedroom and quickly removed both of their clothes and pinned Seto on the bed, quickly claiming his neck.

Then the blaze hybrid finally let out a vocal moan when he felt Jason's tail wrap around his member and started pumping him. "Ahh~ Jason~" he moans out, pressing back against the older male, panting a bit then whines when he felt hands grip his hips, stopping his movement then shivers a bit when he heard a dark chuckle.

"Shh....." Jason cooed out before pushing two fingers inside of Seto, making him moan out in surprise. Then Jason started stretching Seto while sucking on his neck. Groaning, Seto started clawing at the bed sheets, leaving small burns marks on it and push back against the fingers, moaning loudly. "H-Hurry up!" Seto growls out before yelping when Jason bit down a bit hard, almost breaking skin before pulling away. "Patience Seto" Jason cooed out with a smug smirk before pulling his fingers out, making Seto groan. "I-I don't care, just claim me!" Seto growled out, looking up at the wither hybrid and suddenly let out a moan of pain and pleasure when Jason suddenly pushed in, gripping Seto's hips.

"Like this?" Jason asked, still smirking. Seto quickly nodding and wrapped his legs around Jason's waist, pulling him close, "Y-Yes!" he screamed out then started moaning when Jason started thrusting in hard and fast.

Moaning loudly, Seto let go of the sheets and placed his hands on Jason's back, sinking his nails into his back and slightly leaving burn marks, making Jason hiss out in slight pain, but simply moves even faster and roughly kissed Seto. He moans against the kiss and Seto reached his left hand up and tightly gripped onto Jason's hair, making the older male moan out in pleasure and forcefully pushed his tongue into Seto's mouth, quickly claiming him.

Whimpering against the kiss, Seto started tightening around Jason's member, feeling his climax quickly approaching and suddenly gasp when he felt something bigger starting to push against his entrance.

Pulling away, Jason let out a low growl, which sent shivers down Seto's spine, and spreads the smaller male's legs wider and starting to grind against Seto, trying to push his knot in, tightly gripping his thighs.

Seto let out a loud moan, feeling the slight burn on his thighs, which he knew that it was the wither effect, but was glad to be immune to it. "Ngh!" Seto let out a surprise gasp when he felt Jason's knot slip inside. Letting out a loud growl, Jason started grinding against Seto, harshly hitting his prostate, making Seto go crazy.

"AHH!" Seto started screaming in pleasure as he felt his prostate being abused and was violently shaking from the intense pleasure. "JASON!!" Seto screamed out his name, leaving more burn marks on his back as he quickly reached his climax. Letting out a loud groan feeling the extreme tightness around his member, Jason quickly bit down on Seto's sweet spot, breaking skin and cumming inside, marking the smaller male. Seto let out a groan, feeling the same burning effect on his neck.

After the intense moment, Seto became completely limp, letting out loud pants and feeling extreme tired. Feeling the pressure on his neck quickly go away, he heard Jason chuckling. "Now you're mine~" the wither hybrid purred as he slowly laid down beside Seto and held him close. The blaze hybrid let out a hum and wrapped his arms around Jason's back, cuddling against him. "And you're mine..." Seto tiredly commented before quickly falling asleep.

Smiling, Jason leans down and placed a kiss on Seto's forehead, knowing that he was right about that.

Xxxxxx

A few days later, Seto found out that Enderlox had caught Jason's scent on himself and seen him simply glaring at Jason.


	146. Notice me Senpai – Simdil90

It was almost noon as Simon was sitting on the long couch and reading a book that he hasn't put down for the past four hours. He was so into the book that he didn't notice that someone was trying to get his attention.

Xxxxxxx

Letting out a loud whine, Bodil kept poking Simon by his shoulder, hoping for some kind of reaction, but he didn't even get a glance. Groaning, Bodil moved even closer, pressing his own cheek against Simon's, "Simon!" Bodil yelled out, but saw Simon simply turning another page, making him growl before pulling away.

Then Bodil started to pull at his hair, his shirt, pulling his beanie off and even placing kisses on Simon's cheek and neck, but all he got was Simon waving him off, making Bodil annoyed.

Growls, Bodil stood up and started walking away. Simon took a glance up at Bodil's retreating figure with a raised eyebrow before looking back down on the book. Then soon after, he heard fast footsteps and barely looked up when he suddenly saw Bodil charging towards him.

Simon let out a yell of surprise when Bodil tackled him down, knocking the book from his hand and pinning him on the couch, having his full weight on top of Simon.

"Bodil!? What the fuck!?" Simon yelled out, looking up at the older Bulgarian with a scowl. Bodil simply grins and became limp, making the younger Bulgarian grunts, feeling the older becoming even more heavy.

"Notice me Senpai~" Bodil started cooing, looking at the younger Bulgarian with puppy eyes, making Simon's scowl slowly go away and he let out a sigh before running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"I notice you" Simon said with a small smile, making Bodil giggle and started nuzzling his smaller boyfriend.


	147. Just kiss – Neo x Kehaan

**(X33n POV)**

I could feel my eyebrow twitching ever so slightly as I was watching the duo playfully flirting with each other and I'm like thinking.

Why don't you guys make out!?

I let out a silent groan when Neo did another flirty comment which made Kehaan laugh at it. _'_ _I can't believe how oblivious they are to each other's feelings, yet almost everyone could see it, even the CaptianCrundee trio could see that'_ I yelled out in my head and before I realize it, I broke the stick in my hand.

"Damn it..." I mutters before throwing the broken stick away then looked over the wall, I was building, then saw them doing it again, which made me so annoyed so I slammed my hands on top of the wall and leaned over it a bit.

"JUST KISS!!"

I saw both Neo and Kehaan jump and facing me, which I could see the bright red blush on Neo's face. Then I could see Neo started to yell at me when Kehaan slightly raised his mask and pulled Neo close and kissed him.

I could see Neo tensed up in shock before I let out a laugh when Neo suddenly passed out, making Kehaan let out a squeak.

' _At least they finally kissed'_ I thought with a satisfied grin before returning to my work.


	148. Undertale: Genocide - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Character Death

**Crunch......crunch.....crunch......**

"H-Hey...b-buddy, t-there's no need for that.....right?" Flowery shakily said as he tried to buy himself time to to escape.

The person before him was a young man with a green and yellow stripped turtle-neck sweater, but it was covered in dried blood and dust, in his hand, he was holding a bloody knife and his navy blue eyes were empty and dead as he was staring down at Flowery.

"C-Come on...w-we can work this out" Flowery let out a fear whimper when he saw the man move even closer with his knuckles turning almost white.

".....work this out...." the man said in a low, emotionless tone as he was almost glaring at the flower. "What makes you think we can..... _'work this out'_ " the person angrily stated as he tightens his grip on the knife.

"Y-Yeah...I-I can give you anything p-pal?" Flowery tried bribing him a bit, but it didn't work.

"Can you bring him back?" the man rhetorically asked, which silence Flowery since he knew who the man was talking about.

"Can you rewind time to where you didn't kill him? Can you keep him safe and sound? Can you FUCKING BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!?!" the person started asking before shouting in the end, his eyes looked crazed and he was tensed up and trembling in rage.

"H-He died in my arms.....when you a-attacked us.....he took the hit that was for me...he d-died" his voice cracked a bit as his shoulders started shaking and silent tears slid down his cheeks.

Flowery took the time to quickly escape, but he let out a yell of pain when the man suddenly stomped on Flowery, stopping him.

"Don't you DARE leave" the man growled, towering over Flowery. "You and everyone else took the only person that made me happy" the man hatefully hissed out, making the flower look at him in pained confusion. "What do you mean everyone else?" Flowery sneered at the human, but screamed out when the man twisted his foot, causing more pain to Flowery and he let out a hallow laugh, sending shivers throughout Flowery.

"You attacked us in the middle of that snowy village and when you left, I tried calling for help.....but you know what?" the man asked with an empty smirk on his face, "W-What" Flowery shakily asked. "When I called.....no one came.....it was truly a shame that no one came to help us...if o-one monster came....he would have lived" the man laughed once more, leaning his head back a bit, staring up at the sky.

As the man was distracted, Flowery tried to get away, but no matter how much he struggle, he couldn't escape.

The man tsked and looked back down with a sinister grin, freezing Flowery. "If the monsters took away my love.....then I'll take away their lives" he said with an insane laugh, grinning more "And I'll start with you" he said before quickly kneeling down and started swinging his knife at Flower, repeating stabbing him until he became pieces of weed.

Xxxxxx

It was night time as the monsters in the snowy village were asleep, enjoying the peaceful time, but no one was awake to notice a single man standing at the entrance with a knife in hand.

The man smirks a bit, "Hehe....they'll pay for what they did to you Crainer..." he whispers before walking in the village.

As he was walking away, there was a ghostly figure with blonde hair with purple tips and a blue and purple turtle-neck sweater, that was covered in dried blood and dry tears on his cheeks. He also have a pained sad expression as he was silently reaching out towards the fading man like he tried to stop the man.

" _Don't....do....this Ian....."_


	149. Door Guy - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood

The person let out a smirk as he watched the so called protectors running around like head-less chickens. _'Never thought this body would make everyone panic and try to look for him....then again, this body was strong, but not strong enough'_ he thought with a smirk before sneaking away from the public eye.

As he walked passed a ray of light, it revealed a young male with a mixture of ashy gray and dark brown hair, his skin is mostly inky black with some tan color spots and his eyes were full ebony black with navy blue irises. He was wearing a black zipped up jacket with a dark gray shirt underneath, lighter gray on the collar and the ends of the jacket, ripped up black jacket and black combat boots. He was also wearing a black hat, covering his messy hair and was holding a bat over his shoulder.

A he was walking, he suddenly heard someone, causing him to smirk before silently clearing his throat.

"C-Can someone please help me?" he called out in a pained girl voice, catching someone's attention, then he could heard footsteps and got his bat ready.

"Are you ok-" a female voice was heard as she turned the corner, only to meet a blow to the face, harshly knocking her to the ground and before she got the chance to recover, he was instantly over her and repeated started swinging the bat down on her head for a few minutes before he stopped.

"Hehe, she didn't put up much of a fight" he commented with a happy smirk, not fazed by the slight blood spatter on his face or the now head-less body on the ground.

Chuckling more, he simply walked away before anyone come to check on the sounds.

As he was walking, he suddenly regain a slight memory, causing him to smirk more. _'I think I might visit him'_ he thought before heading towards the place that he instinctively knew by memory.

Xxxxxxx

It was night time as he found the house and the only light source around was his own eyes, but it wasn't bright enough to alarm anyone.

Seeing that all the lights are off, he silently walked to the door, squats down and started picking the lock for a few seconds before hearing a soft click and stood up, opening the door and walked inside, closing the door behind.

Once inside, he started looking around and felt the sense of comfort and belonging. He let out a soft smile for a second before smirking once more before walking up the stairs and towards the bedroom before silently opened the door wide enough to stepped inside and closed it behind and looked around until his eyes laid on the bed where a single person was resting.

Once standing by the bed, he placed the bat down and sat on the bed, staring at the person with a fond expression.

' _Even though I took this body, I still feel the same way it felt'_ he thought before reaching down and lightly ran his fingers across the person's hair. He been repeating the same gesture for the past minute before stopping and leans down, placing a soft kiss on the person's lips, which lasted for a few seconds before pulling away.

' _That felt nice'_ he thought with a smile before standing back up and as he was about to grab his bat to leave, he felt a hand grab his wrist, causing him to tense up and look back, only to see the person away and looking up at him with tired up.

"S-Stay here...." the person softly begged, which he couldn't, for some reason, refuse and nodded before moving to lay down on the bed, which the person instantly moved close, placing his head on the other's chest.

"I'm glad you came back..." the person tiredly said before yawning and closed his eyes. He softly smiled and wrapped his arm around the person's waist, holding him close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Just get some rest" he said in his host's voice.


	150. Claimed by a Demon AU - Simdil666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual stuff, not full smut

It was very late at night as the two men were sleeping in their house, in their bedroom. Well one man was asleep in his bed, the other man was wide awake and was standing in front of the open window, looking up at the blue moon.

He kept staring for a few more seconds before slowly smirking, revealing slightly bloody and sharp teeth. Without making a sound, he walked out of the room and towards the second bedroom.

Once inside the room, he looked at the bed where the second male was sleeping on it.

The male was sleeping on his stomach with the blankets tossed onto the floor, revealing his small and feminine figure. He was wearing a baggy white shirt that was raised up a bit, revealing his lower back and black small shorts, showing off his smooth legs. His arms underneath the pillow beneath his head, his right leg slightly moved up.

The first male simply smirks wider and walks towards the bed and silently got onto the bed, moving over the smaller male. He started running the tip of his fingers on the smaller's side for a few minutes before he felt the smaller shiver from the touch and slowly stirs a bit, moving onto his side, still asleep.

Chuckling under his breath, he leans down and started nuzzling the smaller's neck, letting out low purrs. He could feel the heart calmly beating underneath the skin and could almost smell the sweet blood underneath, making him slowly lick his lips. Letting out more purrs, he started dragging his tongue across the smooth skin.

After a few licks, he heard a low moan coming from the smaller male, making him smirk a bit and slowly move down to the smaller's collarbone, slowly making small bite marks.

The soft sensual action slowly caused the smaller male to wake up and tiredly reached up, placing his hand on the older's head, causing him to stop.

"At least wake me up Bodil" the smaller male tiredly told Bodil, whom let out a grunt and licked one of the bite marks, causing the smaller to moan louder and moved onto his back, looking at Bodil with tired eyes.

Then he frowns, noticing his red glowing eyes and his sharp teeth. "What happened?" he softly asked as he reached up, placing his hand on Bodil's cheek, whom let out a purr and nuzzles his hand. **"** **Mm...it's the blue moon and I need** **to mark you"** Bodil told him in a low demonic tone.

Blinking a bit in confusion, Simon slowly sat up, pushing Bodil off as well, making the older growl a bit in annoyance.

"But you have marked me before? What makes tonight different?" Simon asked him, slightly curious. Bodil simply smirks and leans in, gently kissing Simon, catching him by surprise before slowly kissing back.

Then Bodil slowly pushed Simon back onto the bed, still kissing him and slowly moves his hand under Simon's shirt, which he let out a shiver, feeling the older's cold fingers touching his warm skin.

Bodil let out a purr and carefully bit Simon's bottom lip, whom let out a low groan and slowly opened his mouth, which Bodil instantly pushed his tongue in. Simon let out a moan and reached up, lightly gripping the older's hair, whom let out a low growl of pleasure.

Then Bodil moved his hand down, under Simon's shorts and boxers and started rubbing his member, causing the smaller to let out a small gasp and tightens his grip on Bodil's hair.

"Ahh..." Simon let out a moan, leaning his head back, revealing his neck which Bodil took that as an invitation and leans down, licking and biting his neck, instantly finding his sweet spot. "Fuck~" Simon groans, feeling sharp teeth lightly brush against his sweet spot and inhaled sharply, feeling his cold hand slowly pumping his member.

The smaller slowly moved his hand up more and suddenly felt something small and hard on the top of Bodil's head and instantly knew what was going to happen. Then he felt something pressed against his entrance, causing him to flinch in surprise then a second later let out a surprised yelp when he felt a sharp nip on his neck. "F-Fuck you Bodil" Simon growls at the older male, whom let out a dark chuckle and slowly pushed his tail in, making Simon groan loudly and tightens his grip on Bodil's hair.

" **Maybe after this"** Bodil simply retorted back with a smirk, seeing Simon lightly blushing before glaring at him. Then Simon suddenly started rubbing one of Bodil's horns, making him let out a surprise moan, making the smaller smirk. "Still your weak spot" Simon slyly commented, making Bodil growl a bit before smirking back and suddenly thrusts his tail in, hitting the smaller's prostate at the first try.

"Ahh!" Simon let out a scream of pleasure and tightens around the tail. **"Not so cocky now huh?"** Bodil slyly commented as he started pumping him faster.

"Mm!" Simon started letting out loud groan and moans, feeling his prostate being hit repeatedly and a cold hand quickly pumping him, bringing him closer to his release.

"B-Bodil!" Simon moans out, slightly running his nails along the older's scalp, making him let out a moan at the feeling and started moving his tail and hand faster, making the smaller beneath him, let out a scream of pleasure and pulls Bodil closer, violently shaking. **"Don't hold back"** Bodil growled at Simon before tilting his head to the side and instantly bit into his neck.

The sudden mixture of pain and pleasure coming from the bite made Simon let out a loud moan and cumming on Bodil's hand, sinking his nails into Bodil's back and scalp, making the older let out a growl of pleasure.

Soon enough, there was a comfortable silence between them before Bodil let out a low hum and slowly removed his sharp teeth out of Simon's neck and started licking the blood off, making the smaller moan a bit, feeling sensitive before letting out a sigh. "So now what?" Simon tiredly asked the older as he started stroking his hair.

" **You rest first then we'll continue"** Bodil answered after he finished before quickly rearranging themselves to both of them laying on the bed.

Simon let out a shiver before looking at Bodil with a pointed expression. "Are you going to pull it out?" Simon asked, which Bodil merely smirks and pulls Simon closer.

" **Nope"** he retorted, making the smaller roll his eyes with a sigh before cuddling against him. "Whatever....just don't wake me up like that again" Simon said before slowly falling asleep.

Chuckling, Bodil placed a kiss on Simon's forehead and held him close for the rest of the night.


	151. Turned into a Mudkip – Derpkipz

"What do you mean you can't change us back!?" Ian loudly exclaimed, looking at Seto, whom looked a bit nervous.

"This is made by a potion, not a spell so the best thing is to let it run out" Seto explained to the older male, whom let out a groan and crossed his arms. "F-Fine....as long as it's not permanent" Ian muttered out before letting out a sigh and looked at the couch, seeing Crainer and Derp blowing out bubbles from their mouth.

"Don't worry Ian, it will probably last two days" Seto said, making Ian's whiskers twitch in annoyance, but nodded at the sorcerer.

Xxxxxx

"Uhhhh.....Ian...." Sky trailed off as he was staring at the turned Mudkip, whom was silently glaring at the commander. "Don't...." Ian warned Sky, both his orange whiskers and dark blue fin on top of his head was sticking up in annoyance. Ian lightly growled at Sky before walking passed him, "I'll be in my room" he muttered out before walking upstairs.

"Um.....I'm going to check on him" Crainer awkwardly said as he nervously walked passed Sky and following Ian, leaving Sky and Derp.

Sky looked at the smaller male, only to see Derp innocently staring at him, "Where's the fish?" he asked, causing Sky to blink a bit, "Um...I think he's in his room" Sky answered which Derp let out a happy grin before running passed him and up the stairs.

Sky just stood there, trying to take in what he saw before shaking his head while running his fingers through his hair, deciding to not think too hard and just left the house to hang out with his boyfriend.

Xxxxxx

Derp happily ran up to the Mudkip's room and opened it. Inside, he saw Husky laying on the bed, on his back and staring up at the ceiling with headphone on, hearing music, which he didn't notice Derp coming in.

Quickly noticing it, Derp quietly closed the door and tip toed towards the bed and when stopping by the edge, he squatted down for a few seconds before suddenly jumping on the bed, onto Husky.

Husky let out a surprise yell, started wiggling around before seeing who jumped on him, only to see a smaller mudkip, which Husky was about to push him off when he caught sight of the Mudkip's eyes and his scent.

"D-Derp?" Husky breathed out in surprise, surprised about finding his boyfriend as a Mudkip. Derp let out a grin and giggles a bit, "Hey fish" he greeted the older mudkip, causing Husky to puff out his whiskers as the nickname, but didn't commented on it.

"What happened to you?" Husky questioned, slightly liking the way Derp look like as a mudkip and slightly picks up a sweet scent coming off of Derp.

Soon after, Derp started explaining about someone wanting to prank Ian with a potion, but he and Crainer was with Ian therefore was caught in the prank and was stuck as a mudkip until it wears off.

Listening to the story, Husky let out a hum and sat up, pushing Derp back enough for the smaller mudkip to sit on the older's lap.

Husky, then, took the time to look over Derp and noticed a few differences. He was glad that Derp still have his hair. His skin had turned to a soft blue, like his own, his whiskers are a soft pale orange and his fins turned to a soft blue.

He also noticed Derp looking nervous and his right eye started moving outwards from the nervousness, which Husky quickly leans in, rubbing his own whiskers against Derp's, letting out soft purrs and instantly, he felt the smaller quickly relaxed by the gesture and leans against him, rubbing back. Then he felt Derp move close against his neck, which he shivers a bit. "Y-You smell good" Derp shyly told the older, whom smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, holding him close.

"You also smell good" Husky said back as he started nuzzling Derp's neck, which he felt the smaller shiver a bit. He could smell the sweet scent growing stronger making him softly growl and lightly ran his tongue along the soft skin, making Derp shiver more and let out a soft moan.

After a few more licks, Husky suddenly stopped, realizing what he was doing and pulled away. Derp was slightly panting and looked at the older in confusion, "W-Why did you stop?" he asked, causing Husky to lightly blush and shook his head, "I don't know if you're ready for this and.....you're in heat" the older explained.

Derp was slightly confused by the explanation, but he somehow knew that its suppose to be special and only for someone you love and Derp loves Husky and wanted to do it with him.

Derp reached up, placing his hands on Husky's cheeks and leans in, softly pressing his lips against the older's, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling away, "I-I want you to k-keep going" Derp shyly told Husky, whom looked shocked by his answer before smiling a bit and gently kissed Derp back and slowly moving his hand under the smaller's shirt, making him softly moan from the feeling.


	152. Turned into a Mudkip - Crundee

"Ian?" Crainer softly called out as he took a peak inside the room, only to see the older male on the bed, face down and buried his face into the pillow.

He heard the older softly groan, causing him to giggle a bit before quietly stepping inside, closing the door behind and walked towards the bed before getting on the bed and moving over the male and sitting on the older's waist, which caused him to let out a low grunt.

"What do you want Crainer" Ian asked in a muffed voice. Crainer didn't say anything as he lowered himself, laying on top of Ian, placing his chin on Ian's right shoulder and started petting his fin in a relaxing way.

Ian tensed up from the gesture before moving his head up, placing his chin on the pillow before letting out soft groans and purrs, slowly relaxing.

The smaller saw how relaxed the older was and smiled a bit before wrapping his left arm around Ian's mid-section, spooning him while still petting him.

The gesture lasted for ten minutes before Crainer stopped when he heard soft snoring coming from Ian, which he smiled. _'Knew that would work'_ he thought before stirring a bit, getting himself comfortable before cuddling against the older and within a few minutes, Crainer fell asleep as well.


	153. The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, Character Death and slight Cannibalism

There have been stories about people, mostly men, being lured into the forest and been murdered in the most brutal ways. Some says that someone had cut then down and eaten because for every corpse that had been found, there are bite marks on the skin. But other says that an animal that had been killing and eating them. But the most popular one was a single person has been the one to lure the men into the forest and killing them, but mostly everyone didn't believe that.

Xxxxxx

"Hey Crainer!"

Crainer stopped walking when he heard someone calling his name and when he looked back, he saw one of the guys, Jordan, jogging towards him.

"Hello Jordan" Crainer politely greeted the older male. Jordan quickly made it and stopped beside him, barely panting.

"Where are you going?" The older male asked as they were walking along the path. "I'm going to visit my grandma" Crainer answered with an innocent smile, making Jordan lightly blush from it. "O-Oh....by yourself?" Jordan asked, which the smaller nodded making me frown a bit. "Why don't I come with, just in case" he said and quickly added the end.

Crainer looked at him before smiling more, "Thank you Jordan, I'd love that" he happily said, making Jordan smile as well. ""Why don't I hold that basket for you" Jordan offered, but Crainer quickly shook his head, "Its fine, its not that heavy" Crainer stated with a laugh.

Then soon enough, they made it to the edge of the village and the start of the woods, which both men started walking along the brown path into the woods.

Xxxxxxx

"So, how's your grandma?" Jordan asked, hoping to start a conversation.

Crainer turn to look at him with a smile, "She's doing better from the last time I visit her, which I was glad" he said with a smile of relief. "That's good to hear" Jordan replied with a smile. Then there was silence once more for a few more minutes before Jordan broke it again.

"A-Are you going out with anyone?" he asked, slightly hoping that he wasn't. Crainer started having a thoughtful expression for a second before it changed back, "I'm not at the moment" he answered, making Jordan feeling happy inside.

As they were walking, Jordan couldn't help but look at Crainer, taking in his appearances.

As usual, Crainer was wearing his bright red cape with the hood up, which brought out his blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Underneath the cape, he was wearing a soft red dress with white rims that reached down to his knees and red shoes.

Feeling his cheeks warming up, Jordan quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught. Soon enough, They could see the cottage in the distance.

"We're almost there!" Crainer happily exclaimed with a smile, which Jordan smiled as well. "That's good" he replied, _'_ _That's good because I feel like we're being followed'_ Jordan then thought, feeling a bit weary.

They quickly moved towards the cottage and when they did, Crainer moved towards the door and opened it and let Jordan in first. When Jordan walked in, he started looking around, quickly noticed how cold the inside was and the candles weren't lit.

' _Weird'_ Jordan thought, feeling uncertain about the situation before hearing the door closing behind and he looked back, he saw Crainer almost in front of the door with his hand resting on the wooden surface. The hood of the cape was shadowing his face, making the scene more ominous and the only thing Jordan could see was his smile, which held a slight sinister look.

"C-Crainer?" Jordan hesitantly questioned him, causing the smaller male to smile more and lifted his head up a bit, revealing his right eye, which seem to slightly glow. "You know Jordan.....I was glad that you willingly joined me" Crainer started saying, making Jordan feel weary. "He was hungry so It's my job to provide him food" he finished with an innocent laugh, but Jordan widens his eyes at the end in panic.

"W-Wait what!? W-Who's 'he'?" Jordan stuttered out, feeling terror throughout his body.

Crainer didn't say anything and simply reached into the basket, that he was carrying, grabbing what he needed and pulled it out, making Jordan tense up in fear when he saw what it was.

Crainer held the axe by his side as he was staring intensely at Jordan before slowly walking towards him, which Jordan started stepping away, trembling in fear.

"G-Get away!" Jordan shouted out before quickly getting out of way when Crainer swung the axe at him and Jordan ran towards a random room to get away from the smaller male. "You can't escape, Spooklez" he heard Crainer sang from the other room, making his blood turn cold.

Jordan ran into of what it looked like a bedroom and closed the door before leaning against the door, panting hard in fear. _'Where do I go!? I need to escape'_ he thought as he was frantically looked around before soon enough, he started regaining his other senses, causing him to start gagging as the foul smell invaded his nose and quickly covered is nose and mouth, looking for the source of the scent before laying his eyes on the bed and gagged even more when he saw that it was a decaying body with dried blood surrounding it and some had dripped onto the ground beside the bed and on the wall behind it.

' _I-Is that his....grandma'_ he frighteningly thought as his heart was beating faster in fear before suddenly jumping when he felt something slam against the door causing him to be pushed forwards a bit from the force.

"Jordan~ Open up" he heard Crainer let out a coo. _'Shit!'_ Jordan thought before looking around and seeing a chair before grabbing it and pushed it against the doorknob, buying him some time.

' _I need to hide'_ he frantically thought as he looked around. Then he heard a loud crack causing him to back, only to see the blade sticking out before the blade slowly disappeared and heard giggles outside. "If you won't open up, then I'll barge in~" Crainer happily said.

Jordan panicked and in his panicked state, he ran towards the bed and hid underneath it before covering his mouth, trying not to breathe hard.

A few minutes later, he heard the door break down and heard footsteps entering the room, but he got confused when he heard a second set of footsteps.

"Jordan~ Come out...please, he's very hungry" Crainer sang out as he was walking around the room, scaring Jordan. Soon enough, there was an unsettling silence filling the air, which made Jordan very terrified and after a few minutes, he heard footsteps once again and thought that he left, but he let out a terrified yelp when he felt something painfully grip his ankle, pulling him out of the bed.

He quickly looked back and saw that it was a taller man with feral looks and he noticed him having wolf ears on top of his head and sharp fangs coming out from his upper lip.

The feral man started to smirk, revealing sharp teeth, "Mm....you sure picked a good meal" the feral man growled out, still smirking. Then Jordan heard giggling, "It's all for you love" Crainer cooed out, tightly gripping the axe.

Hearing that he was going to be eaten, Jordan quickly panicked and quickly sent a kick at the feral man, causing him to release his grip on Jordan and he started crawling away and when he was about to get to his feet, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his shoulder, causing him to let out a shout of agonizing pain and falling to the ground.

Through the pain and tears in his eyes, Jordan painfully looked back to see that Crainer had plunged the blade of the axe into his right shoulder and the smaller male have a demented grin on his face and a bit of blood painting his face.

Crainer grinned more and placed his foot on Jordan's back, causing him more pain, and swiftly yanked the blade out, making Jordan yell out in pain and soon enough Crainer swung the axe back down and repeated the same motion.

The room was filled with agonizing screams for a few minutes before it soon quiet down to a deafening silence.

Crainer was lightly panting with the same demented grin on his face and his face, chest and arms covered in blood while the feral man standing a bit away, was staring at him with lust in his eyes. Letting out a giggle, Crainer turned to the other male, "Your meal is ready~" Crainer purred out, making the male grin, "Thank you love~" he purred back before moving towards the body with hunger on his face.

Crainer stepped back and was watching the scene with a happy grin.

Soon enough, the feral man was finished eating and stood up while licking the blood off his fingers and turned to Crainer before walking towards him and pinned him against the wall and roughly kissed him, making Crainer let out a loud moan and roughly kissed back, having his hands up and gripping the older's hair which made him let out a growl of pleasure.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they pulled away, panting a bit. Then the feral man grins, showing his sharp teeth, "You always bring the best meals" he compliments the smaller, whom let out a light blush, but was happy.

"Anything for you Ian" Crainer lovely said, making Ian grin more and kissed his cheek.


	154. Prisoner - Wither!MU x Enderlox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, Bondage and slight Rape Roleplay

Letting out a low groan, Jason slowly woke up, feeling a bit sore and his mouth feeling a bit dry. _'What happened?'_ he thought as he was trying to figure out what had happened. Then as he was about to move his arm, he noticed that he couldn't, so he slowly opened his eyes, only to see that he was in a dark room. _'Where am I?'_ he thought, for some reason, not feeling scared at all.

He started feeling around and felt something rough wrapped around his wrists and knew that he was tied up. As he was trying to free his wrists, he suddenly heard footsteps walking up to the door and the door opened, lighting the room a bit and blinding Jason a bit, causing him to shut his eyes. He heard a low chuckle then heard the door closing once more, which he reopened his eyes, trying to see who it was, then he heard the footsteps moving towards where he was and then felt the bed sink a bit.

"You look so delicious like that" the man above him purred out, sending a shiver down Jason's spine. "L-Let go of me" Jason stuttered out as he tried to free his wrists, but stopped when he felt a strong hand gripped his bound wrists and shivers more, feeling the man's claws slightly sinking into his skin, but not making a mark yet.

"Why should I? I found you therefore you're my prize" the man purred out before leaning down to Jason's neck and started licking and biting it, trying to find his sweet spot.

Jason inhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan out. He tried using his knees to push the man off, but the man quickly pinned his legs down, still searching. Then the man felt Jason shiver a bit and smirks, knowing that he found it and started sucking on the spot, slowly making a bite mark.

Jason let out a low growl, still trying to hold back his moans, but he suddenly let out a gasp when he felt a clawed hand stroking his tail. "Ahh!" Jason let out a surprise gasp, slightly arching his back, making the man smirk. Then the man pulled away, leaving a dark bite mark on Jason's neck and roughly kissed Jason, pushing his tongue in the smaller's mouth.

The rough action almost made Jason moan, but he held it back and tried to break the kiss, but it was hard to focus because of one hand stroking his tail and another hand slowly pumping him. Just as Jason was about to give up, the man pulled away, still smirking, "Still not giving up?" the man purred out, making Jason weakly nodding, leaning his head back, slightly panting.

The man chuckles before pulling his hands away, making Jason let out a low whine before he quickly bit his bottom lip. The man moved down and softly blew warm air against Jason's member, causing the smaller man to let out a loud gasp at the sensation and grips the rope around his wrists. "S-Stop that" Jason slightly begged as he tried to hit the man with his tail, but the man quickly grabbed tightly, making Jason softly moan at the sensation.

The man quickly pinned Jason's hips down and wrapped his mouth around his member, slowly sucking him.

Jason let out a loud moan at the warm sensation on his member and tried thrusting up, but whines out when he couldn't. "S-Stop teasing me" the wither hybrid slightly begged, letting out soft moans, turning the man on. Suddenly Jason let out a gasp, feeling the man's fingers pushed in his entrance and felt a slight burn as the man was stretching him.

The teasing continued for a few minutes until the man decided that it was enough and pulled away and pulled his fingers out, making Jason whine from the loss, but moans loudly when the man roughly kissed him again, which lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Hehe already needy" the man purred out before wrapping Jason's legs around his waist and positions himself.

Jason growled at him, wrapping his tail around the man's wrist, leaving a slight burn mark making the man hiss a bit, "Just fuck me" Jason growled out before let out a loud moan when the man roughly pushed in, hitting the wither hybrid's prostate on the first try. The man firmly gripped Jason's hips, sinking his claws in Jason's skin and started thrusting in and out hard.

Jason started squirming and moaning loudly in pain and pleasure at the rough treatment that the man was providing and was tightly wrapping his legs around the man's waist, hooking his ankles together, trying to keep up with the man's face pace.

Still keeping a fast pace, the man leans down and roughly bit into Jason's sweet spot and started sucking on it, making the smaller male moan even louder, arching his back more. "MM!" Jason moans out in pleasure, tightening his grip, making the man growl out and wrapped his tail around Jason's member, blocking his release.

Jason chocked back a moan and frantically shook his head, "No no no please!" Jason started begging as he could feel his climax slowly coming, but knew that he won't cum until the tail is removed.

The man simply growled loudly and thrusting in harder, hitting his prostate at every thrust and slowly pumping him with the tail, quickly bringing him closer to his climax. "Fuck!" Jason cried out in pain and pleasure, slightly twitching a bit. Then he removed his tail from the man's wrist and wrapped it around one of the man's horns, slowly stroking it.

The sudden action caused the man to stop moving, letting out a mixture of a moan and a purr before stopping and letting out a growl. "Playing dirty I see~" the man growled out before pulling away and spreading Jason's legs wider, making Jason squeak at the sudden action and a second later, let out a scream of pleasure when the man suddenly thrusts in even faster and harder than before, quickly abusing Jason's prostate.

Jason let out a broken sob, feeling himself at the peak of his release, but couldn't cum. "I-I need to c-cum!" Jason cried out, tightening around the man almost painfully, making the older male groan out in pleasure, thrusting in harder, slightly panting. "A-Almost there" the man groaned out, making Jason whimper a bit from the over-sensitivity.

After a few more well aimed thrusts, the man let out a loud groan, suddenly cumming in Jason and quickly removed his tail, causing Jason to suddenly cum as well, making the wither hybrid moan out loudly, slightly twitching a bit before becoming limp, panting hard.

The duo was panting, trying to regain their breathing before the man slowly pulled out, making Jason shiver from the extreme over-sensitivity, but let out a low purr.

"You like that?" the man said with a slight smirk, making Jason slightly glare at him before slowly nodding, "Yeah....you were really kinky today Ty" Jason tiredly said, making the dragon hybrid laugh at his comment before moving beside his tired lover and held him close, wrapping his wings and tail around him.

"But you loved it~" Ty purred out, gently placed a kiss on Jason's cheek, which he let out a hum and lean against his lover, quickly falling asleep. Soon enough Ty fell asleep as well.


	155. The same – Tattletail!Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

It was strangely quiet at the Pizzeria, which for some reason that didn't really bother the Puppet since he liked it quiet and rather enjoy the silence while he can.

As he was walking, he suddenly picked up a faint sound and snapped his head towards the direction of the sound. _'Strange....I don't think anyone is here?'_ he thought before deciding to investigate the sound.

When he got to where he heard the sound, he found himself standing in front of the entrance to basement and frowns a bit. Still trying to figure out what made the sound, the Puppet opened the door and stepped inside, walking down the stairs, not frighten by the slowly growing darkness at every step.

Once at the bottom, Puppet started looking around, his eyes already got used to the darkness. Looking around, he caught sight of a figure in the far corner, curled up in a ball and facing away from him. "Mm?" the Puppet hummed out in confusion before walking towards the figure.

Once he got close enough, he saw that the figure was a young male with tattered black shirt and tattered shorts. But the thing that caught his eyes was a fluffy purple tail coming out from his lower back and big ears on the side of his head and was lowered against his head.

' _Not fully human'_ Puppet thought, feeling slightly better about that and moved even closer, but as he was about to reach out, the man instantly turn his head back, staring at the Puppet, whom quickly stopped moving, noticing that the man's eyes were a light green color.

They were staring at each other for a few minutes before the man's eyes started changing to neon blue color. The Puppet didn't move since he knew what the man was about to do and lets him examine himself. A few minutes passed then the man's eyes turned back to their original colors and slowly turns himself around, facing the Puppet with his ear lifted up and facing him.

"Hello there..." the Puppet softly greeted him, which the man slightly tilted his head, making him look adorable to the Puppet. "What are you doing here?" he softly asked the man, but was shocked when he saw the man started trembling a bit with his ears lowered and a slight whimper slipped through his lips.

"H-Hiding..." the man said in a scared, timid tone. Frowning, the Puppet slowly kneels down, still facing him. "Hiding from what?" the older male asked, which the younger male shook even more, now holding his knees close to his chest.

"From Mama...."

' _Mama?'_ the Puppet thought to himself, trying to figure out why the man was scared of 'Mama'. He knew that the man didn't said it in an affection tone, but more of a terrified tone.

Frowning more, the Puppet slowly moved closer to the man and was slightly glad that the man didn't flinched away from him. "Look.....I won't let 'Mama' find you okay?" he gently told the man, whom looked at him in shock and happy at his words.

Puppet didn't know why he said those words or promised that, but for some reason, he wanted to keep the small man safe in his arms.

The man let out a purr and slowly uncurled himself before slowly moving towards the Puppet, whom became still, curious of what he was planning on doing.

When was close enough, the man stopped, kneeling between the Puppet's knees and had his hands on the older's chest, looking up at him while the Puppet was looking down at him. The man looked at him for a few seconds before, surprising the Puppet, leaned up and placed a kiss on the lips of the mask that the Puppet is wearing.

It was an innocent peak, but for some reason, it made the Puppet's heart slowly beating fast and his face burning up a bit.

Then the man pulled away, having a happy, innocent smile on his face, which made the Puppet's face burn more.

"Thank you" the man thanked him in an innocent tone, looking happy with his eyes sparkling, his ears lifted upwards and his tail wagging.

Letting out a slight cough, the Puppet reached out, picking the man up and stood to his feet and started leaving the basement, "Lets get out of here" the Puppet told the man as he was leaving while the man was letting out happy purrs and cuddling against his chest, feeling happy that he found someone safe.


	156. Possessive – Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

For some reason, the Puppet would always have this tightening feeling in his chest whenever he sees Nick with the Neighbor. He knows that Nick was just curious about him, but he just doesn't like the way the Neighbor look at the younger male. He also knows that he doesn't own the human, but sometimes he couldn't help but think that Nick is his and it doesn't also help that the Puppet gets possessive of anything he thinks is his and Nick is happen to be one of them.

"Come on Neighbor, tell me how you got this house" Nick whined out in a curious tone, bugging the hell out of the Neighbor. The older man let out a low grunt and turn to Nick with an annoyed expression, "Once again Nick, I have bought it, just like anyone else" he said.

"Come on, you can't possibly buy this huge house!" Nick loudly exclaimed, not really believing him. The Neighbor looked at him before slightly looking over his shoulder to see the Puppet watching them and slightly glaring at him. It only took him a few seconds to realize why the Puppet was glaring and slowly smirks, _'This might be fun'_ he thought before looking back to Nick.

"You know what? Why don't you come in the house and explore the place?" the Neighbor offered, making Nick gasp in excitement. "Really!" he said in an excited tone, making the Neighbor chuckle. "Of course" he said with a smirk, but before he could show him inside, Nick was suddenly pulled away from the Neighbor.

"Hey!?" Nick loudly exclaimed as he was roughly placed on the Puppet's shoulder with only the Puppet's arm wrapped around the smaller's waist to hold him up.

The Puppet glared at the Neighbor, whom was smirking at him and let out a possessive growl before turning around, walking away with Nick.

The Neighbor started chuckling a bit, watching the duo leave before turning around, heading inside his house.

"I knew he would snap"


	157. First word - Crundee

"Come on sweetie, say 'mama'" Crainer cooed out as he was looking down at his one year old daughter.

Currently, his husband was out for the day, leaving Crainer and their daughter, Gertrude, alone at the house and the small male was sitting on the couch with his legs on the cushion, slightly crossed and in the gap was his daughter, whom was sucking her thumb and looking up at her 'mama' with innocent emerald green eyes.

Crainer remembered reading about babies would start talking when their one year old and wanted Gertrude to start talking and say 'mama' before she says 'papa', mostly because he wanted to out due Ian for once. He gently pulled her thumb out of her mouth making her whine a bit, but not crying out.

"Mama" Crainer softly said once more, which Gertrude looked at him for a few seconds before opening her mouth, causing Crainer to look at her, waiting.

"...aaaaaa" Little Gertrude started saying, making Crainer eagerly leans close, hoping that she'll say it.

"oooowle" Gertrude finally said and happily clapped before saying it again. "Woowle!" she said, making Crainer tensed up.

He could feel his eye twitching as he quickly translated what she said. And at that moment, Ian came home and stepped in the living room, hearing his daughter, in her own language, saying 'cobble' over and over again, making him happy and proud for that word be her first word, but then he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and when he turned to look at his husband, he saw Crainer look at him with a scary glint in his eyes, still smiling which slightly scared and unnerved him.

' _I'm so sleeping on the couch tonight'_


	158. The Human and the Naga part one - Crundee

"P-Please, let me go" Crainer whimpered as he tried to free himself.

The leader of the village only look down at him in pity before turning around, walking away from him.

Earlier that day, it was the day that someone was picked as a sacrifice for the safety of the village and Crainer was unlucky enough to have been picked for that sacrifice; mostly since he had no friends or family and wasn't anyone important so no one would miss him.

Watching his leader abandon him, Crainer silently cried and tried to untie the ropes around his wrists, that was resting against his back and ropes around his knees and ankles. After a past hour, he stopped trying since he was getting small cuts from squirming around a bit on the gravel ground. Then Crainer let out a sigh of defeat.

' _What's the point.....I've been thrown away and about to die'_ he painfully thought as he clench his eyes tightly and started waiting in silent fear.

He could start to feel the air turning colder, signaling that it's becoming night time, which was very bad since it was a middle of winter.

Then he suddenly heard rustling, causing him to curl up a bit and clench his eyes tighter. The rustling became louder and soon enough, Crainer flinched at the sudden touch on his cheek, feeling the warm skin pressed against his own, reminding him of the warmth of a fireplace. Then he felt himself being picked up and pressed against something warm, which he instantly moved closer to the warmth, feeling his whole body becoming warm which caused him to become sleepy and soon enough fell asleep.

Xxxxxxx

Crainer quickly inhaled when he suddenly woke up and snapping his eyes open, only to see dark grayish ceiling and after that, he felt something soft pressed against his back and arms.

Blinking in confusion, he looked down to see that he's lying on a bear-like blanket. _'What happened?'_ he thought as he slowly sat up after realizing that the ropes were gone and the thin white dress that he was forced to wear was gone and was soon wearing thick long sleeve shirt that reach down to his knees and was keeping him warm.

To his left, he saw a lit fireplace and using the light from the flames, he saw that he was in a cave. Even more confused, Crainer felt his legs becoming cold and pulled the blanket over them, keeping warm and laid down on his side, staring at the fireplace.

' _Did someone decided to come back and save me? Or did someone else found me......or did that Naga found me, but didn't kill me? Why didn't he....'_

Crainer couldn't help, but think about on why the Naga didn't kill him as soon as he was found.

He pulled the blanket up more, covering himself and closed his eyes, wanting to get some sleep, but soon opened them when he heard something inside the cave, causing him to tense up in slight fear.

Clenching the blanket, Crainer could see a shadowy figure heading towards him and was soon in front of the fire on the other side and Crainer could see who it was.

It was the Naga, that the villagers was talking about. It was a man with brunet hair that was tied up in a low pony tail, tan skin and navy blue eyes with snake eyes-like pupils. The scales on the tail was deep admiral blue with a dark gray belly and he could see some of the smaller scales on the Naga's cheeks moving outwards and bigger scales going down from his shoulders down to his elbows.

Crainer couldn't move much from the fear as the Naga was calmly staring back with his piercing eyes and soon enough the Naga moved around the fireplace and was behind the human and lowered himself down and pressed himself against Crainer, placing his arm around his waist and wrapping his tail around him protectively.

The human couldn't help but be surprised by the sudden heat coming from the Naga and couldn't help but move closer, feeling himself becoming warm. Crainer slightly shivers feeling the Naga's warm breath brush against the back of his neck, making small hairs stand up and didn't relax for a few minutes before hearing a low grunt behind him.

"Sleep human..." he heard the Naga grunt out and pulls him closer, making Crainer slightly blush but slowly starting to relax and soon felt sleepy and softly closed his eyes before slowly falling asleep. The last thing he felt was the warmness.


	159. The Mask – Ennard x Newscapepro

' _Why does that human always wear that mask?'_ Ennard thought as he was silently watching Cory, whom was asleep on the chair.

Ever since he first met the human, Ennard had always been curious on why Cory was always where the camera mask. Even when he asked the Puppet about the mask, the Puppet would simply say that he had never seen Cory without his mask and even when he tries to get answers from Cory's friend, Nick, though the brunet human wouldn't budge.

So it was slowly bugging him since he wanted to see what was underneath the mask and now he finally got the chance to see it since Cory is asleep.

Slowly climbing down from the ceiling, Ennard quickly landed beside the sleeping human and looked down at him before stopping, taking the time to slowly admire the human.

The light coming from the computer really made his blonde hair and light tan skin glow a bit.

Quickly shaking his head, Ennard moved in front of the sleeping human and reached out, gently removing the mask before feeling his breathe escape him.

Cory's face have a slight babyish feminine look with a small birthmark under his right eye. Ennard couldn't help but stare at the human in slight awe for a few seconds until he tensed up when he heard a small groan and Cory slowly stirring awake.

Cory let out a yawn as he raised his hand up to rub his face, but stopped when he felt his skin instead of his mask and opened his eyes. "Who's there" Cory slightly demanded as he looked around.

Ennard was confused since he was standing right in front of Cory, but he suddenly saw a glimpse of Cory's eyes and instantly knew why Cory didn't react to his standing in front of him.

Cory is blind.

So Ennard reached up and gently gripped Cory's jawline, catching the human by surprised. "Who's that!" Cory loudly exclaimed and before he could swing his leg out towards the person, Cory stopped, remembering the feeling and knew who it was.

"Ennard, what are you doing here? And where's my mask" Cory asked, almost demanding but Ennard ignored his questions as he was looking at Cory's eyes.

Cory's eyes were a pale blue, almost gray tint and looked unfocused.

Letting out a hum, Ennard released his grip, making Cory rub his jawline, staring above Ennard's head. "Where's my mask" Cory asked again. "Its right here" Ennard finally told him before placing the mask on for him.

Cory quickly rearranged the mask before finally looking at Ennard. "Why did you take my mask?" he asked with his arms crossed, which for some reason made Ennard feel a bit embarrassed.

"Um....I wanted to know what was under your mask?" he said somehow making it into a question. Cory let out a sigh and leans back against the chair, "You know.....you could have just asked if you wanted to know right?" Cory simply told him, leaving Ennard slightly stumped.

"Um...." Ennard was left speechless, seeing that it was very easy to see what was under the mask.

Cory let out a laugh before getting off of the chair and quickly placed a kiss on Ennard's cheek before leaving.

Ennard could feel his cheeks heating up from the kiss before groaning. "Damn it"


	160. Snuggles – Delitoonz

"Luke......Luke wake up"

Luke slowly woke up to the slight shaking and let out a tired groan before opening his eyes to see his friend, Jonathon, slightly standing over him with a tired, yet frighten expression and instantly knew what was happening.

"Thunderstorm" Luke tiredly stated, which Jonathon nodded while pulling his blanket closer. Letting out a tired hum, Luke scoot back a bit, giving him room and lifted the blanket, which Jonathon took that as an invite and quickly slide in beside the older male and curled up close to him.

Luke let out a small smile and lowered the blanket down and wrapped his arm around Jonathon's waist, holding him close as he felt Jonathon pressing his face against Luke's neck, cuddling against him.

The older man let out a yawn and sleepily placed a light kiss on the smaller's forehead before slowly falling back asleep. The smaller was lightly blushing before smiling and placed a kiss on Luke's jawline before falling asleep as well.

Whenever the two would visit the other person and if it there was a thunderstorm, Jonathon would be the one to go to Luke for comfort and Luke would always comfort him and they have been doing it for so long that it became a normal thing for the both of them, but throughout the time, they had started to gain feelings for each other, but they haven't told each other in fear of losing the other. So for the time being, they are being very close friends.


	161. Rotten Boy - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, death and action of a yandere

I can't believe that little _**bitch**_ had the nerves to flirt with my love _**right**_ in front of me. I was glad that my hands were under the table because I could feel my nails breaking the skin and warm blood slowly dripping down and also glad for wearing my sunglasses because I was hatefully glaring at the woman.

I suddenly put a smile on when the woman finally left and my love turn to look at me. "So what's new with you Ian" my love asked me with a happy smile, which I smiled back. "Oh you know, the same old, same old" I casually said with a small wave, which made him giggle a bit, making my heart flutter a bit.

After some small talks, our food finally arrived brought by, luckily, a male waiter and soon after we started eating, talking and laughing some more. After the nice meal, me and my love walked out of the small restaurant.

"Let me walk you home" I offered, which he gave me a relived smile. "Thanks Ian" he thanked me, which he gently grabbed my arm, making butterflies appear in my stomach from his soft touch. Then after the walk home, I walked my love up to his house and he pulled away, making me mentally grown from the loss of contact, but I pushed that feeling down and instead, smiled at him.

"Thanks for the dinner Ian" he happily thanked me, which I simply shook my head, "Its nothing dood" I told him. It was really nothing since I would do anything to keep him happy.

He laughs more before he leans close to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, which made my face heat up. Then he pulled away, "Night Ian" he softly said to me before walking inside of his house.

I was still standing there like an idiot before I quickly shook my head and turned around walking away. _'_ _I hope you sleep well Crainer'_ I affectionately thoughts before walking to the opposite way of where my house was, with a certain someone in mind.

Xxxxxx

I was standing by the unlit lamp post as I was silently watching the area, waiting for someone to walk out. After a few minutes, I finally saw my target, smirking a bit before quietly walking towards her, silently following her.

I'm not that surprised that she doesn't know that I'm here, which I was glad and moved my hand towards the inside of my jacket, gripping the handle tightly, waiting for the right opportunity.

Luckily, she was wearing ear buds, making this easier.

It was a short walk, but enough that no one was around so I speed up my walking and reached out, tightly gripping her hair, which she let out a surprised yelp and roughly pulled her into the alleyway and threw her against the wall, hearing her let out a gasp and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

But I didn't let her recover and jumped on top of her, swiftly pulling out the item and thrusts it into her stomach, hearing her let out a painful gasp and roughly pulled the item out and thrusts it back in, repeating the motion.

I heard her letting out screams of pain and yells of helps, but I made sure that no one would hear here. Soon enough I felt her struggling less and less and soon enough she became motionless, but I kept stabbing her for a few more times before stopping.

I looked down at the copse before slowly grinning and stood up, ignoring the warm sticky substance on my clothes and hands. _'_ _Finally she's out of the way'_ I happily thought before walking out of the alleyway, using the darkness to head back home, satisfied of getting rid of _**another**_ competition for Crainer's love.


	162. What's Yaoi? - Derpkipz

"Husky-Senpai!"

The mudkip looked up from the book that he was reading and saw his friend and secret crush, running towards him and lightly blushed, seeing that his friend had decided to wear the female uniform today.

"What is it Derp?" Husky asked as he placed the book down. Derp ran up to him before stopping, standing beside Husky with an innocent smile and gripping the front of his uniform.

"What's yaoi?" Derp asked in an innocent tone.

Husky's face suddenly turn bright red and both his fins and orange whiskers were standing straight up in complete shock. His whole body was about stiffened up at the sudden question.

Husky slowly turn to Derp, his face still in shock, "W-Why do y-you want to know?" the mudkip asked the younger male while secretly plotting the murder of the person whom told Derp about that word and trying to corrupt him.

Xxxxxx

"I feel like someone wants me dead" the female student commented to herself when she felt a shiver go down her spine, but simply shrugged it off.

"That's nothing new" she said before looking back down to her writing.


	163. Reese Cup – Derpkipz

"Derp, I'm back!" Husky called out as he entered their shared house, closing the door behind him.

The mudkip was surprised when he didn't hear Derp answer his call, "Derp?" Husky called out once more as he started walking in the living room before stopping and smiled a bit.

He found Derp asleep on the couch, laying on his stomach and having his arms wrapped around the pillow and softly snoring. Then he noticed the orange wrappers on the ground and knew that Derp had eaten some Reese cup chocolate and let out a laugh before walking towards Derp to move him to the bedroom, but when he was about to move him, Derp let out a soft moan and woke up before looking up at Husky.

The mudkip quickly noticed his flushed cheeks and knew that Derp had eaten a bit too much chocolate and let out a sigh, "Come on Derp, lets get you to bed" he softly said as he gently picked the smaller male up and walked to the bedroom and was about to place him on the bed when Derp suddenly pulled Husky down over him.

The mudkip let out a surprised yelp from the sudden action and let out a low groan when he felt Derp stroking his orange whiskers.

"Husky~" Derp softly moan out as he pulled his lover closer and shyly kissed him, causing the mudkip to purr and gently kissed back.


	164. Promise – Wither!MU x Demon!BajanCanadian

**Age 8**

"They look so pretty~" Jason softly said as he was staring up at the night blue sky, watching the star glowing beautifully.

Earlier that day, Jason had managed to sneak away from his home in the Nether and entered the Overworld and when he entered, it was turning evening, so he stuck to the forest to hide from the humans.

Once it became night time, Jason quickly flew himself up to the treetops and caught a glimpse of the stars in the sky, he was captivated by the beauty and had spent the rest of the evening, looking at them.

As he was distracted, he didn't notice someone climbing the same tree he was in. Jason was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to quickly turn around.

Standing in front of him, there was a young boy around his age, but a few inches taller with chocolate brown hair and brownish-red eyes. He's wearing a red shirt, black shorts and was barefooted. The unique features that Jason noticed was the small wings on his back, horns on the side of his head and a tail coming out from his lower back.

The strange boy started grinning, revealing small sharp teeth. "Hey!" the boy happily greeted, which Jason shyly waved at him, "H-Hey" he greeted back.

The boy grinned even more and moved closer to Jason, whom became more nervous and wrapped his arms and tail around himself. "I'm Mitch and I'm a demon hybrid" Mitch introduced himself. Jason lightly blushed a bit and slightly pushed his two fingers together, still nervous, "M-My name is Jason a-and I'm a wither hybrid" Jason nervously introduced himself.

Soon after they introduced themselves, it had been an awkward and nervous silence between the two boys, mostly Jason being nervous while Mitch was happy to find a friend that wasn't afraid of his own appearances. Then soon enough, they became comfortable enough to start talking about everything and towards the end of the night, they became good friends.

When Jason noticed the sky slowly lighting up, he became sad which Mitch noticed it. "What's wrong?" the older asked. Jason looked at the demon with teary eyes, "I-I have to head back home" the wither hybrid sadly said, making Mitch widens his eyes before becoming sad. "Oh...." then he lights up.

"Promise we stay friends?" Mitch asked, making Jason look at him, surprised before slowly smiling. "P-Promise" Jason promised before raising his hand out, holding his pinkie out which Mitch grinned and did the same thing, hooking his pinkie around Jason's and wrapped his tail around the hybrid's.

From that moment, an unbreakable bond was form.

Xxxxxxxx

**Age 20**

"I knew I'd find you here" Mitch chuckled as he pushed himself on the roof, watching Jason staring up at the night sky.

Jason turn to look at the older male and smiled. "Sorry, I just wanted to watch the stars" he said, making Mitch smile more and walked towards him before moving down, laying beside the male, joining him.

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Jason broke it. "Shouldn't you be at a meeting?" Jason asked the older male, whom look a bit sheepish, "Yeah.....but Jerome said that he'll cover for me" Mitch answered with a sheepish grin, making Jason shake his head with a smile before moving towards Mitch and placed his head on the older's chest, getting comfortable and let out a low purr when Mitch wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

As they were enjoying each other's company they didn't notice that their extra appendages and had their tails wrapped together. They were also lucky that no one was around to see them in their true form.


	165. WMD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood

"What is this threat?" Sky asked the head scientist, whom looked at him with a stern expression.

"WMD, by large definition are designed to kill large numbers of people indiscriminately" the head scientist started explaining, "They're usually categorized as nuclear, biological or chemical" he pointed it out, making Sky look at him in disbelief for the reason on why they had created this dangerous weapon.

"What have you done?" Sky asked him in disbelief before glaring at him, "Why did you create this thing!?"

"Its a new weapon of mass destruction which will help if there is ever a war that will happen" the head scientist explained, not fazed my the intense glare.

"It's smart, adaptable and deadly" the head scientist finished and before he knew it, Sky grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, "What the hell were you thinking, a weapon like that should never have been created and you wanted me and my team to bring it back unharmed!? It should be destroyed" Sky snarled out before pushing the head scientist away, causing him to stumble back a bit before regaining his footing.

"One final thing is that it killed thousands within the last decade since it had escaped, but the killing had went down four months ago, but three months ago the killings unexpectedly went up which we quickly connected to the WMD and I believe that they had found a new host" the head scientist quickly explained it. "It's the most powerful WMD we had created"

Sky shook his head before turning around, walking out, "We'll find it and kill it before it kills others" he firmly said before leaving.

Xxxxxxx

"Are you sure its coming here?" Sky asked the sorcerer, whom was carefully looking around. "Yes, I felt it coming here" Seto answered.

After Sky came back and told everyone of the situation; they were a bit outrage at the revealing of the biologic weapon and instantly agreed to find the weapon and destroy it before it takes more lives. Seto instantly went to work on tracking the weapon down while the rest was gearing up for the incoming battle. During that time, some of their friends had figured out what was happening and wanted to help them, and which after much persuasion, the team reluctantly agreed to them joining.

As soon as Seto had picked up where its going, they immediately headed out to the next destination and when they made it, they quickly evacuated everyone in the village and soon after, the village was deserted.

Everyone was a bit nervous about facing the weapon, but some of them were determined and the adrenaline was running high as they were preparing.

Soon enough, Jerome quickly picked up clanking sounds and quickly alerted everyone, "There" the Bacca said, pointing to the direction of the sound. Then soon enough, everyone started hearing what Jerome heard, then they felt the ground trembling a bit.

Then soon enough, they saw what it looked like iron chains stabbing into the ground then more started appearing, which it started to look like a spider walking. Then soon enough, more is being shown enough to revealing a person hovering in the air with multiple iron chains coming out of their back. Unfortunately the person was too far away to make out the person.

"That can't be the weapon, right?" Jason hesitantly asked, couldn't really believe that a single person could wipe out a whole village. Sky nodded, "It is, but don't be fooled by it" he told the group as he gripped the handle of his sword, which the other followed, tightly gripping their choice of weapon.

From what they could see, the person didn't seem to notice them and was looking around before raising their arm up, which Sky could make out a small white bunny puppet covering the person's hand, which confused the commander.

' _What with that puppet?'_ Sky thought, slightly curious, but before he could think more, he saw the person snap their head towards their direction, "Shit..." Sky heard Ghost softly cursed from under his breath, then he tensed up when the person started moving towards them, using the chains to walk.

As the person moved closer, Sky could start making out what the person looked like and he couldn't believe of what he saw.

The person was a young male around his early twenties with pale blonde hair with the tips fading to gray, deadly pale skin and light pale purple eyes that looked blank. He was wearing a gray shirt, shorts and was barefoot. And the bunny puppet in his hand was pure white with a toothy grin, revealing sharp teeth.

"Oh no...." Sky trailed off, with a horrible realization of who's the person was and remembering what the head scientist had said about finding a new host. He also heard multiple gasp of shock and knew who gasp.

"I-Is that...." Bodil trailed out with a terrified expression.

The person slowly started smirking and was lowered down to their feet. "Hehe....so you recognize my host?" the person said in a dead tone, which it didn't fit with the grin on his face. Also the strangest thing is that the bunny puppet was grinning as well.

Bodil let out a growl and stepped forwards, ignoring his friends' warnings to not move closer, "Where did you find him!?" the older Bulgarian harshly demanded, glaring at the person with hatred in his eyes. The person tilted his head before leaning on his right foot and placed his finger on his jawline, look to be thinking a bit before grinning wider, "You all should have paid more attention" he simply told Bodil, which quickly angered him and without warning, started charging at the person with his sword ready to strike and ignoring the sudden shouts from his friends.

The person waited until Bodil was close enough before one of the chains quickly swung at the Bulgarian, catching him off guard and leaving a thin cut across his chest, causing Bodil to let out a startled and pained cry before being pushed to the side, causing him to painfully slam against the building beside them.

The sudden attack caused the rest of the group to get into action; with Mitch, Jerome moved above the person, Sky and Ty moving to the right while Ian and Husky were moving to the left side, then Jason started moving around the person with a laser gun in his arm. While Seto, Ghost and Baki ran towards Bodil, whom was nearly knocked out, but was sluggishly moving a bit.

The person slightly leans forwards and a second later, a dark red, nearly black, substance burst out of his back, revealing to be more chains coming out of his back as he quickly analyze each male before a second later, sprung into action.

He quickly sent two chains towards Sky and Ty, which the golden-eyed male quickly noticed it before pushing Ty out of the way and barely dodged the set, but managed to get hit in the arm, leaving a shallow cut. Then he sent three chains towards Ian and Husky, which quickly caught them off guard and gaining a few minor cuts. After that he sent a chain up in the air after Jason, whom was forced to dodge the incoming chain. Then he looked back and jumped back as soon as both Mitch and Jerome hit the spot where he was before, creating a dust cloud around the trio.

Seeing themselves nearly blinded by the dust cloud, both Mitch and Jerome quickly moved to their feet and quickly lean against each other, back-to-back, looking around with their choice of weapon in hand.

"Can you smell him out, Biggums?" Mitch whispered to Jerome, whom was looking around, his nose twitching a bit before shaking his head, "His scent is gone" he responded back in a slightly shocked tone, surprising Mitch before grunting a bit and tightening his grip on his diamond sword. "Alright...just keep a look out" he told the Bacca.

Outside of the dust cloud, Seto finished healing Bodil enough and stood up and towards the cloud and using his magic to remove the cloud and when it was removed he, Mitch and Jerome saw that there are chains surrounding the Merome duo with the person no where to be found.

"Hehe.....you still want to fight after I did that to your friend?" everyone quickly turn to the voice and found him standing on top of one of the house, crouching down and gripping the roof with one hand and holding his other up with the bunny puppet looking at them with the same grin. He grins even more before standing up, "All of you humans are so pathetic" he chuckles at his own sentences, slowly angering the group.

Then soon enough the chains started glowing pale purple, surprising everything, "Shit...it already adapted to the magic" Sky cursed out.

It was a stare-down between them for a few seconds before Jason decided to do something and quickly flew towards the person with his laser gun starting to fire. "Jason no!" Sky tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The laser beam was blasted from the cannon and flew towards the person and hit his chest area, but to Jason's surprise, it didn't affected the person. "How" Jason mused out in shock and confusion, causing the person to smirk before holding out his free hand towards Jason and his hand started glowing which the same laser beam shot out of his hand and heading towards Jason.

"Ack!" Jason yelps loudly as he barely dodged the beam and with that, the person suddenly jumped from the roof and towards Jason.

Xxxxxxxxx

There was chaos everywhere.

Some of the buildings were completely destroyed while others had holes in them. Some of the ground had cracks and holes in them, along with burn marks on them.

The team themselves were beaten up. Ty and Jason were sticking out from one of the buildings; with Ty having cuts on his chest and legs with some smaller cuts on his face, and Jason having some of his space armor missing or having cracks on them and his helmet was missing showing a small trail of blood dripping from the back of his neck. Husky was leaning against a building, slouched down with some parts of his suit was ripped and bloodied with a small trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Ian was laying in one of the craters on the ground with a bloody hole on his side, ripped and bloodied suit and a long cut on his face, between his eyes. Both Mitch and Jerome were a bit away from the group, both of them a few feet from each other; with some open wounds on Mitch's arm and leg, a large bruise on his forehead along with a broken bow beside him. Jerome having his fur matted down with dried blood and long cuts on his arms and chest, along with a broken Betty beside him.

Seto was unfortunate enough for the person to target him the most and was thrown in one of the building with some pieces on top of him, pinning him down. Baki's bruises were very visible on his pale skin with cuts on his arms and stomach with the blood staining his clothes. Ghost and Bodil looked the most beaten up; with Ghost having most of his clothing ripped and blooded, his glasses and headphone were cracked and broken and his left arm was at an awkward angle. Bodil having multiple cuts all over his body, staining his clothes and a purplish bruise on his jawline along his right leg and left arm broken.

Sky was the only person awake, but was in extreme pain. He's laying on his back with open wounds, that was caused my the chains, on both his hands, right leg and the back of his left shoulder. He could also feel the burning on his chest and the slight pressure. The pressure was mostly from the person sitting on his chest, looking down at Sky.

The person was completely clean of cuts and bruises, besides the blood from the others and blood on some of the tips of the chains.

Sky let out a growl as he was weakly glaring up at the person with hatred in his eyes, which the person grins a bit. "Poor poor Sky....are you holding back for me~ Or all of you are just too weak to beat me" the person cooed in a soft tone, which unsettled Sky a bit. "F-Fuck you....how d-dare you pick him a-as your host" Sky growled out, wanting to punch the person, but at the same time he couldn't do it because of the host.

The person grins more, "He was powerful for his magic, yet so weak because of no training.....so I killed him so I can take him as my host" it started explaining before grinning more, "And with all of his memories, it was pretty easy to defeat you all....it was so easy~" it started saying, causing the bunny puppet to let out a laugh, quickly surprising Sky, but didn't let that get to him.

"But do you know the most funny thing?" it asked Sky as it looked down at him with dead eyes and a blank grin, unsettling the commander more.

"W-What?" Sky hesitantly asked, feeling something warm slip from his mouth as the pain slowly became more intense.

"Sweet little Simon didn't even get to tell you about his own feelings for you" it said with a blank yet sinister grin, sending cold shivers down Sky's spine at the cruel revealing.

But before he could completely comprehend what was happening, the last thing he saw was a fist heading his way and a second later, feeling a sharp pain then everything became black.


	166. Cheating - Crundee

There was a shocked silence between the two lovers was staring at each other; the older with a shocked look while the smaller with a smug look.

"Why did you cheat?" the older asked in a low, shocked tone. The smaller simply shrugged, still having a smug look.

"Because...." the smaller started saying before giving the older an evil smirk. "How else will I win Mario Kart?" he finished with a smirk, causing the older to whine before slouching with a pout.

"Dang it" the older whined out before slowly smirking before looking back to the smaller. "You still suck at this Crainer"

"Shut up Ian!"


	167. Overheat – GhostHDS90

"Hey Simon"

"What?"

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you can make Ghost overheat"

The smaller Bulgarian started blushing at what Bodil said. One; Simon have a huge crush on the cyborg hybrid and two; Bodil knew about his crush and wanted to make it happen, but Simon doesn't know if Ghost likes him back, so he kept his feelings hidden.

"Well?" Bodil playfully cooed out as he was waving a twenty at Simon, whom slightly puffed out his cheeks before nodding, accepting the deal. "F-Fine" Simon growled out before walking towards Ghost, whom was leaning against the counter, looking at his phone.

' _I can do this'_ Simon thought, trying to encourage himself as he was getting closer.

**(Ghost POV)**

I was looking through my phone, bored out of my mind when I heard footsteps and when I looked up, I saw Simon walking towards me, but with a slight sway to it and a smirk on his cute face.

' _What's that little shit going to do now'_ I affectionately thought as he got closer. "Hey Ghost~" Simon innocently cooed out, which made me lightly blush, but quickly pushed it back. "Hey Simon" I casually greeted back before looking back to my phone, slightly curious of what he'll do.

I heard him let out a low groan before hearing him step closer, then I felt my face slowly warming up as Simon almost pressed himself against my arm, having his hand on my upper arm.

"Pay attention to me" Simon whined out, hugging my arm. I tried to push back my blush as I was watching the smaller male from the corner of my eye. "Go bother someone else" I muttered out, wondering what would happen if I didn't give him attention.

I heard him let out a growl and before I know it, he forced himself in front of me, blocking my phone from view. He was staring up at me with a look of annoyance on his face, his cheeks slightly puffed up with a light pink hue on them, making Simon look fucking adorable and making me blush a bit more.

"Pay attention to me" Simon growled out as he placed his right hand on my chest and his left on the edge of my shirt, making my face burning up more. I slightly glared at him before pocketing my phone, "Fine, you have my full attention" I growled at him, but admitted that he looked adorable when trying to get my attention.

Simon suddenly let out an innocent smile, "Good~" he purred out as he slowly moved closer, pressing against me, which I felt my face burning up more, then shivers a bit when I felt his hand slowly move under my shirt, slowly moving towards my chest. "Simon" I lightly growled at him, warning him, but he simply smirks at me, ignoring my warning.

"What's wrong Ghost~ Can't handle this?" Simon challenged me, smirking wider.

That piece of shit

Then I sharply inhaled when Simon moved close and started placing butterfly kisses along my jawline making me tense up and my face burning up and I think my face is fully red by the affection.

I shivered more, feeling his warm breathe brush against my neck, increasing the sensitivity of my sensors on my neck then I felt his lips lightly brush against my ear, feeling my face burning up even more then I saw something red flashing before my eyes.

' **Warning! Warning! Overheating!'**

"You feeling okay?" Simon asked me in a cocky tone, making my eyebrow twitch a bit; he fucking knew how much I was affected by his actions. But I suddenly felt him lightly bit my earlobe, which caused my whole body to burn up then started blacking out.

' **Force shutdown'**

**(Simon POV)**

I quickly stepped back as Ghost fell backwards; his face was bright red, making the sensors on his cheeks pop out more and with a bit of blood coming out from his nose.

I let out a silent giggle, surprised that I managed to get Ghost to overheat, making me happy and proud; happy that he could have feelings for me too and proud that I accomplished the dare.

I looked back towards Bodil, only to see him, Baki, Ty and Double laughing at the scene.

"I SHIP IT!! I heard Bodil loudly shouted in excitement, causing me to flip him off, feeling the heat in my cheeks from that statement.


	168. Morning Sickness - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg sickness

It was early in the morning as Ian was in the kitchen, just dressed in sweatpants and his messy hair up in a low pony tail, and swiftly preparing a ginger tea. It only took a few minutes to prepare it and when he finished, he lightly blew at the opening, hoping to cool the tea down enough before walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs, towards the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, he saw his husband, leaning against the toilet seat, breathing heavily and with a slight green tint on his cheeks, along with a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

The scene broke the older's heart, even though he knew that it was natural and walked towards his husband. "I brought some tea for your stomach" he softly said as he sat down besides the smaller.

The smaller swallowed before slowly sitting up, letting go of the toilet seat and instead, leans against the older, slightly cuddling against him. Then Ian wrapped his free arm around the smaller and was holding the cup close, waiting for his husband to take it.

It took a few minutes, but the smaller finally took the cup and stared at the liquid for a few seconds before slowly taking small sips and letting out soft sighs after each sip.

Ian was gently running his hands along the smaller's stomach in a smoothing gesture, which made the smaller fully relaxed against the older with a soft hum, still drinking his tea.

"Feeling better?" Ian gently asked, placing his chin on top of the smaller's head then feeling him nod. "Yeah....thanks Ian" the smaller thanked, which Ian smiled before moving down, placing a gentle kiss on the smaller's cheek.

"It's nothing.....why don't you rest up while I take care of Gertrude" Ian said which the smaller slowly nodding with a smile as he finished his tea.

"That's a good plan" Crainer said with a soft laugh.


	169. Happiness – Skydoesminecraft x MrCrainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: One-sided Love

Sometimes, I wished that I never had these feelings, but at the same time, I didn't want to forget about it.

I remembered the first time I seen him; it was during a party after a winning battle and everyone was there. I was on the second floor, looking down at the guests with a drink in hand. I didn't really felt like mingling with the rest and decided to watch everyone. As I was looking around, I caught sight of the most beautiful person I had seen.

From his beautiful yet crazy blonde hair with purple tips to his bright emerald green eyes to his hyperactive personality, I was fully captivated by him.

But I somehow knew that I would get hurt.

Xxxxxxx

The second time I saw him was during training.

I was out with the other recruits, watching over their training while the others were taking turns training them.

Towards the corner of the training area, there was Ian with a wooden sword in hand and when I saw his opponent, my heart started beating a bit faster with my cheeks becoming a bit warm.

The was the same man from the party.

I walked closer to them, getting a closer look at their fake battle and I have to admit, I was impressed by the emerald-eyed beauty for his flexibility and speed. I could see Ian slightly struggling a bit, but he managed to overpower him and won the fake battle.

"Got you" Ian smirks, causing the emerald-eyed beauty to stutter out a bit before letting out a loud groan, causing both of us to slightly laugh before Ian helped him up.

"That was good" I applauded them with a grin, which they turn to me with smiles. "T-Thank you" the emerald-eye shyly answered me with a shy smile, which made him so innocent and causing butterflies in my stomach for a few seconds before I saw Ian looking at him with a loving expression.

Somehow, I felt the mental pain in my heart.

Xxxxxx

The third time I saw the emerald-eye beauty was during one of the formal balls. Even though its not really our thing, we still attend them.

I was at the edge of the room, watching everyone have fun; even though I had some women walked up to me for a dance and whatnot, which I politely denied them.

Then from the corner of my eye, I saw both Ian and the emerald-eyed beauty walking out towards the balcony, which I couldn't help, but be curious about that and decided to follow them, leaning against one of the doors and looking through the window, being careful.

Unfortunately, I couldn't hear what they are saying, but after what it feels like a few minutes, I suddenly felt rage and jealously when I saw Ian lean down, kissing the smaller male.

I felt burning rage in my chest and I was having a tight grip on the doorknob, about to burst in on them.......

.......but I slowly loosen my grip, feeling agonizing sadness replacing the rage.

My mind says to run in and challenge Ian for the emerald-eyed's heart......but my heart says to leave them be, because I could see how happy the smaller male was after they finished kissing, and I don't want to ruin that happiness.

Besides......his happiness is more important than my own.


	170. Like Father, Like Son – SparkAnt

"Jordan, I'm back!" Ant called out as he walked through the front door, holding some groceries bags.

Earlier, they had ran out of baby formula so Ant decided to go and get more while Jordan stays home, taking care of their five month year old son, David.

Ant let out a confused hum when he didn't get any response from his husband. "Jordan?" he called out once more as he looked at each room; each one was empty.

' _Where is he?'_ Ant thought as he was walking to the master bedroom and took a peak inside and was forced to silence himself as he was watching an adorable scene before him.

On the bed, Jordan was asleep and laying on his back with his right arm wrapped behind his head and his left around wrapped securely around David's back, whom was on Jordan's chest, asleep. He could faintly hear small snoring coming from both of them, which made Ant smile a bit before stepping in and moving the covers over them to keep them warm and stepped out.

' _Like father, like son'_


	171. Sugar High – SkyHDS90

"Simon, please come down" Sky slightly begged as he was trying to get the smaller male down from the tall ceiling.

Simon was on the ceiling, using his magic to cling to the ceiling. He was missing his beanie, so his hair was poof up and the magic was humming underneath his skin. His pupils were fully expanded ad only a thin line of violet was shown.

Simon let out a hiss before using his magic to faze through the wall, making Sky panic a bit. "Shit!" he ran out of the room, but he suddenly bumped into Seto.

"Shit! Sorry Seto!" Sky quickly apologized before moving around him, but Seto quickly grabbed his arm, "Whoa Sky, what's the hold up?" the sorcerer questioned.

"Well I don't really know what had happened, but I kinda came across Simon and Bodil eating candies and drinking energy drink for I think a few hours, so I decided to stop them, but when I tried to stop Simon, he started hissing at me and his magic kinda exploded" Sky quickly explained it.

Seto let put a hum, "I'm not surprised there, since sugar rush is one of things that caused us to lose control" he commented it with a light laugh. "What!? Then how do I get him to stop" Sky panicked, but Seto quickly calmed him down, "Just make sure he burns all that excessive energy" Seto offered with a smile before walking away.

Sky was brightly blushing at his mind quickly went that way, but he quickly shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts.

' _No! Don't think of that, we haven't even got that far'_ Sky thought with a blush before running off to find Simon.

Xxxxxx

"Ugh, where is he!?" Sky asked himself.

He spent almost an hour, trying to find the runaway Bulgarian, but he couldn't find him anywhere and during the search, he was hoping that Simon had burned out all the energy, but he knew that it wouldn't happen.

Then he let out a yelp when he felt arms wrapped under his arms and was pulled towards a wall, fazed through it and was thrown on the bed, being pinned down.

"Hey!?" Sky loudly exclaimed, caught by surprised and he barely caught the glimpse of the person before he was roughly being kissed.

Simon was straddling him as he was gripping Sky's hair and was pressed close to him as he was roughly kissing him, causing Sky to reaction.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, moving his left hand up his shirt, which he felt the magical electric humming underneath the smaller's skin.

' _He still have that excessive energy...'_ Sky trailed off as he removed Simon's shirt and started kissing his neck.

Xxxxxxx

It was early in the morning as the soft sunlight was peaking through the curtain of the room as it was shining on the bed where two people were resting.

The sunlight shined on the smaller male, whom subconsciously scrunches his nose and let out a tired groan, slowly waking up.

Simon felt his mouth a bit dry, causing him to swallow a bit and smack his lips. _'What happened?'_ he couldn't help, but think as his mind went blank after trying to remember yesterday. He could feel his limbs heavy and sluggish and feel his magic softly humming underneath his skin, which confused him a bit.

As he started to move, he felt a sharp pain coming from between his legs and soon after he started feeling something heavy on his chest, causing him to look down to see his boyfriend, Sky, sleeping on his chest and felt his arms wrapped around his waist. Then Simon started blushing quickly realizing that both of them were naked.

But before he could panic, he felt Sky stirring awake and looked down at him.

Sky let out a yawn, slightly flexing his arms, getting rid of the stiffness and looked up to see the smaller awake.

"Hey Simon" Sky greeted in a raspy tone, still waking up. "How do you feel?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Um.....a bit tired" Simon answered, "What happened yesterday?" he then asked.

Sky hummed a bit before moving to his side and pulling Simon close, "Well you actually became crazy from the sugar and well....." Sky started explaining before trailing off with a light blush on his cheeks, causing Simon to blush more, quickly getting the idea of what had happened next and buried his face against Sky's chest, embarrassed which Sky laughed at his reaction and held him close.


	172. Meat Craving – Bashdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg Craving

Now....there's really not a lot of things that can catch Bodil off guard, even though his friends had tried to catch him by surprise, but always fails when the older Bulgarian always managed to make it backfire on them. Even now, Bodil was proud of himself for being able to evade any kind of surprise, but then one day, he couldn't help but be completely surprised and shocked of the scene before him.

Normally, Bodil would be the first to wake up and cook breakfast for his pregnant husband, but when he woke up, he found himself alone in bed which confused him, because he knew that Bash started sleeping longer, which he would always wake him up when he was finished making breakfast.

' _Maybe he went to the bathroom'_ Bodil thought with a slight shrug before getting out of bed, only in black shorts and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. As he was close enough, he suddenly heard something inside the kitchen, making him a bit curious.

' _Is that Bash?'_ he thought before looking inside and was shocked at the scene before him.

He could see Bash sitting in front of the counter, which it would be considered normal, but the one thing it was out of place was the plate in front of him and the most strangest part is that there's small slices of raw steak on the plate and Bash was eating a few slices with juices dripping down from the corner of his mouth and staining his fingers.

The reason that it's very strange is that Bash was a watermelon hybrid, therefore his taste buds would be leaning towards more to fruits and healthy stuff and he wouldn't eat much meat, just enough to get proper proteins and other stuff.

So the sight of Bash eating more meat than he normally eat; it completely surprised Bodil for a few moments, but at the same time, he kinda understood the reason why.

Since Bodil himself was a demon hybrid, which was prone to eating more meat then fruits and healthy stuff.

And also since the baby would probably be more demon like Bodil than Bash, that would cause Bash to eat more meat as a craving.

.....and also if Bodil tried to stop Bash, then the smaller male would glare at him before letting out a growl, which any other time, it would make Bodil a bit hard, but right now, he would be scared shitless and normally would leave Bash alone for most of the day until the next day.


	173. A Brine and a Corrupted – SkyHDS90

It was a peaceful night as a young man was on a cliff side, laying on the soft grass and looking up at the night sky with a calm expression.

Even though he was the prince of the Nether, he would get tired of all the work and other stuff; so he would normally sneak away with the help of his friend, Jason whom was the wither hybrid, to the portal and into the Overworld to get away from the stress.

In his opinion, he liked how the world look when its night time, since he couldn't see any of this back in the Nether.

' _The stars are very pretty tonight'_ he thought as he was looking up, looking for each constellation while feeling the soft grass brush against the back of his neck and the cool wind brush against his exposed skin, which felt nice since back home was mostly warm.

As he was enjoying himself, he suddenly heard faint rustling sound, causing him to instantly sit up, looking at the direction of the sound. "Who's there" he firmly called out and waited for a few seconds before moving to his feet and started walking towards the sound.

Seeing that he's getting close to the Roofed Forest, he let his eyes shine a bit, providing enough light to see and continued walking. _'Who could that be? I doubt that any humans are out here at night where it's the most dangerous'_ he thought as he got closer to the sound and soon enough, the sound soon sounded like quiet whimpers, which made him a bit curious about the reason being the noise.

He quietly stepped through the tall bushes and came across a small meadow that was surrounded by roofed trees that looked like it would provide shade from the sun in the day time, a median-size lake that was shallow enough to see the bottom and different colored flowers surrounding the lake.

But despite the beauty that was shone underneath the moon light, he was focus on the small person beside the lake, curled up in a ball to make themselves smaller and small whimpers coming from them and was facing away from him.

From what he could see, it was a young man, whom looked like in his early twenties, with light blonde hair ad was wearing a faded colored shirt that looked ripped at the bottom of the shirt and looked like shorts as well. But the one thing that was out of place was the soft tentacle-like magic was calming floating around the person, like a protective cloak.

' _He's not human'_ he thought in conformation before stepping in the meadow and carefully walked towards him, not wanting to startle him.

Once he was close enough, he kneel down to his knees so he wouldn't scare the person and slightly reached towards him before stopping when the tentacle-like magic suddenly reached towards his hand wrap around his wrist, but not exactly touching him. _'Interesting'_ he thought as he was curiously watching the scene.

The tentacle-like magic slowly shrunk and expanded for a few seconds before it unwind around his wrist and returned to the person.

"Hello" he softly called out, which the person tensed up a bit before before he turned his head, revealing to have bright violet eyes and light lavender color replacing the whites in his eyes and he could also see some of the person's veins letting out soft purple color. But the thing that caught his attention was the glossy look in his eyes.

' _Beautiful'_ he couldn't help, but think as he was admiring the person's eyes before he slightly shakes his head before giving him a soft smile.

"Hello" he once again greeted him, which the smaller male simply blinks before turning himself around, now facing him.

He could see more of his veins, showing more on his hands, wrists, his bare feet and ankles but soon faded as it was moving upwards.

"Can you talk?" he softly asked in a curious tone, which the person slowly shook his head before opening his mouth to reveal that he's missing his tongue before closing it again.

"Oh....I'm sorry about that" he said frowning sadly, which the person simply shrugged at his response, seeming like he wasn't bothered by it. Then the prince looked at the tentacle-like magic and his eyes lit up a bit, "Can you talk through this?" he mentioned while pointing at the magic, which the person tilts his head in wonder before he slowly nodding and one of the tentacle-like magic lifted up towards the prince and lightly pressed the tip against his forehead and soon enough he heard a voice echoing through his head.

" _Can....you hear me?"_ called out a soft voice, making the prince smile. "I can hear you" he answered which the smaller male looked happy for a moment. _"You...were the first person that I've ever talked to...since my death"_ the soft voice said, shocking the prince before he mentally hit himself for not realizing that.

"I see..." he softly said, feeling sad for the smaller male before he made his decision.

"Would you like to come with me?" he offered which he could see the smaller male looking a bit shocked at his offer.

" _R-Really...."_ the voice hesitantly asked as the smaller wrapped his arms around himself. The prince happily nodded, "Yeah, no one would mind your company...besides, it looked like you needed a friend" he said before moving to his feet and holding his hand out towards the smaller, whom looked at his hand for a moment before he reached up, gripping it, which the prince felt his skin slightly cold, which he couldn't figure out if its the cool air or its just natural to him.

The prince gently pulled the smaller to his feet, but didn't let go of his hand and instead gave his hand a light squeeze, making the smaller smile a bit and squeezed back.

"Also, I'm Prince Skybrine, but call me Sky"

" _I remember my name...being Simon"_


	174. Kiss meme - Crundee

**Kiss on the stomach**

It was nearly noon as the married couple decided to simply stay in bed and relax. The smaller male was slightly leaning against the pillow, relaxing and running his fingers through his husband's hair, whom was laying on his side and was lightly pressing his ear against the smaller's slightly swollen stomach, listening.

"Do you always have to do that?" the smaller asked, slightly smiling, making the older nod. "Yeah, I like listening to her heartbeat" he responded before turning and placing a loving kiss on the smaller's stomach, making the smaller smile more.

**Kiss on the forehead**

Ian was softly humming a song as he was holding Crainer close and watching him sleep.

Sometimes, Ian found it hard to believe how quiet and calm Crainer looked when he's asleep since the smaller was known for being loud and hyperactive, but Ian still love both of him.

He chuckled a bit and leans down, placing a soft kiss on Crainer's forehead before pulling him closer and slowly fell asleep.

**Kiss on the cheek**

**Fifteen years old  
**

"Crainer!"

the small boy stopped walking and looked back to see his good friend running towards him while holding something behind him.

Crainer stopped and waited until Ian was besides him, slightly panting, but was grinning. "What is it Ian?" Crainer asked, slightly confused and curious of what he friend wanted.

Ian lightly blushed, but lightly scratched his cheek a bit, looking a bit sheepish. "I wanted to give you something since t-today is Valentine's day" Ian admitted, making Crainer blush at the mentioned holiday.

"Yeah?" Crainer asked, slightly tilting his head. Smiling, Ian pulled something from behind him and held it out to the small boy.

"H-Happy early Valentine's day" Ian shyly said, making Crainer look at the small bouquet of roses before slowly taking it and sniffing the roses.

"I-I love it Ian!" Crainer happily said before moving up to his tip of his toes and placed a kiss on Ian's cheek, making the bigger boy blush more, but smiled.

**Kiss on the hand**

Ian was slightly glaring at the man standing at the corner, staring at his Danish friend.

' _He's mine'_ Ian thought before reaching out, grabbing Crainer's hand and lifted it up to his own lips and placed a kiss on the palm of his hand.

"W-What are you doing" Crainer stuttered out as a red hue was covering his cheeks.

Ian didn't answer straight away and simply pulled Crainer close to him while glaring at the same man over Crainer's shoulder.

"I-Ian?" Crainer asked once more, still blushing before Ian softly hushed him, "I love you" Ian simply said as he placed a second kiss on Crainer's palm.

**Kiss on the nose**

Ian was lazily laying on his stomach and staring at his Neko companion, whom was also laying on his stomach in front of him, his tail happily swayed from side-to-side.

"I love you Ian!" Crainer happily purred out before licking the Inu's nose, imitating a kiss.

Ian simply stared at the Neko before doing the same thing to him. "I love you too Crainer"

**Kiss on the neck**

"Ian! I'm trying to cook here" Crainer whined out as he felt his boyfriend hugging him from behind and nuzzling the back of his neck.

Chuckling, Ian simply tighten his arms and placed a loving kiss on the side of Crainer's neck, smirking when he felt the smaller male shiver a bit from that action.

"Sorry~" Ian cooed out, making Crainer pout a bit, but didn't try to pus him off as he went back to cooking.

**Kiss on the shoulder**

Crainer slowly woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing his arm. Waking up more, he softly yawns and looked back to see his newly husband, already awake and staring at him.

"Hey there" Ian softly said before leaning down, placing a soft kiss on the back of Crainer's shoulder, making the smaller smile a bit before laying back on the pillow.

"Hey Ian" Crainer greeted back and felt Ian wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him close and feeling him pressing light kisses on his shoulder.

**Kiss on the lips**

"I bet you can't do it" Jordan slyly said with a smirk, making Ian slightly glare at him.

"I bet that I can do it" Ian growled at him, making Jordan smirk more. "Oh really? Then go do it" Jordan challenged him.

Ian glared at him more before accepting it and marched up to the Danish, whom was doing something on his phone, but he looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Ian slightly towering over him.

"Hey dude what's go-" Crainer started to ask when he was suddenly pulled towards Ian and the older slammed his lips against the smaller's, roughly kissing him.

Crainer let out a squeak of surprise before he slowly kissed back, letting out soft moans as Ian roughly gripped his hair, pulling him closer.

Back in the background, Jordan giggled to himself before quickly leaving to collect his bet from X33n.


	175. Scared - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of mpreg

"Ian are you sure about this?" Sky asked his friend, whom nodded, "Yes, I....also need some time to think as well" Ian also added with a frown.

Letting out a sigh, Sky pulled out a folder and passed it to him, "Here, in the folder explains what the assignment is" he quickly explained it. "Thank you Sky" Ian thanked him, feeling grateful before stepping out of the office.

Once he was alone in the hallway, Ian leaned against the wall before sliding down and ran his fingers through his hair, slightly loosening a few strands of hair from his pony tail.

' _Am I doing the right thing? I mean....I should be happy, but I'm really scared that I might mess something up....but I don't want to get rid of it since it made Crainer happy.....'_ Ian thought with a deep sigh, knowing that he was happy, but at the same time really scared that he would be a good parent.

Then he shook those thoughts away before getting to his feet and stepped out of the base, instantly heading to his destination for his mission.

**(Three Years Later)**

"Ian! Your back!" Sky happily exclaimed as he gave the other man a one-arm hug. Ian simply let him with a smile, "I'm glad to be back" Ian said before placing a notebook on the desk, "I've completed the mission" Ian said.

Sky grinned at him, "Good.....also did you manage to figure yourself out?" he asked, which the other man paused for a moment before nodding, "Yeah..." Ian answered with a tone of regret in his voice.

"I-I don't know if I could face him..." Ian said in a sad tone, making Sky frown and patted his shoulder, "Don't think like that, he would be happy to see you again" the commander firmly told him before pushing him towards the door, "Go see them"

Still worried, Ian slowly nodded at Sky's idea and walked out of the office and towards the familiar path.

Xxxxx

Ian was standing in front of the two-story house with a nervous expression.

It had been three years since Ian had seen Crainer and ever since, Ian had regretted leaving Crainer behind, but now that he's standing here, he was very scared of the possibility of Crainer either moved on or hating him.

Taking a deep breath, Ian forced his feet towards the front door, slightly hesitating on knocking, but pushed that feeling down before knocking three times and waited.

He could faintly heard small footsteps heading towards the front door before the door opened up, revealing a three-years-old girl, wearing a simply blue dress.

Ian felt his throat closing a bit at the site of her and knew who he was looking at. Besides, he could see a bits of himself and Crainer in her.

"Hello" the girl called out in a curious tone, which Ian quickly cleared his throat and gave her a slight watery smile.

"H-Hey there...i-is your parents home?" Ian hesitantly asked, which the girl quickly nodded and quickly ran off, leaving the door open.

"MOM!" he heard her call out then he heard a familiar voice answering back, making him slightly tear up a bit. "What is it Gertrude?" he heard a familiar voice, then he heard another set of footsteps and came out a familiar site of his lovely boyfriend.

Ian could see a few stress lines, which made him guilty for leaving him, but other than that, Crainer still look beautiful to him.

"I-Ian" Crainer sounded shocked when he saw who was at the door.

Both men were staring at each other before Crainer teared up before his face turned a bit angry which he stomped towards the older man and quickly slapped him. Caught off guard, Ian placed his hand on his bruised cheek, mentally telling himself that he deserved it and looked back to Crainer, not saying anything.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!? I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE HURT OR WORSE DEAD!?" Crainer shouted at him in an angry tone, but soon tears was falling down his cheeks. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!? I THOUGH......that you hated me or left me" Crainer's voice soon died down to a whisper before quickly wrapping his arms around Ian, slightly sobbing on his chest.

Ian quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, comforting him. "I'm sorry...I was scared okay...." Ian softly admitted, tightening his grip.

The embrace lasted for a few minutes before a small voice called out.

"Mommy?" they broke apart and turned to see the same little girl with a confused expression.

Crainer softly laughs, "Come here sweetie" he said, which she quickly ran to him, wrapping her small arms around Crainer's leg while looking up at Ian with a nervous expression. "Come meet your father" Crainer said, making the girl's expression turn from nervousness to excitement and curiosity.

Gertrude moved from her hiding spot and moved towards Ian before reaching out, grabbing his hand, making Ian teared up and smiles at her.

"Hey there" he said with a smile, making the girl smile back.

"You're not scared anymore?" she asked, which made Ian confused before kneeling down to her height. "What do you mean?" he asked, making Gertrude tilts her head.

"Mommy said that you left because you were scared, but you're here now, so you're not scared anymore!" the girl happily said with a smile.

Ian thought about what she said before slowly nodding, "Yeah...I'm not scared anymore" he answered before pulling her into a hug, whom she happily hugged back with a giggle.

Crainer couldn't help, but tear up at the happy reunion, "Come in Ian, I'm sure you're very tired" he said with a laugh. The older man nodded in agreement before standing up, holding his daughter up and Crainer led him inside.


	176. New Years Kiss – Derpkipz

It was 11:30 pm as the new years party, that Sky had arranged, was still going on. There wasn't many people in the party, mostly for friends and family. Also luckily there wasn't any alcoholic drinks so there's no drunk people that could accidentally ruin the party.

At the corner of the room, there was a man leaning against the wall, close to the balcony, while holding a cool drink and watching everyone having fun. He could also see his brother talking to his fiance and his friends, which made him wish that he could muster up the courage to talk to different people, but he tends to get too nervous when talking to new people, therefore tends to avoid them.

Derp let out a sigh and took a sip from his cup, silently watching everyone, interacting to each other and waiting for the party to end so he could head back home.

Then he looked at the time and saw that it was five minutes before midnight, making him blink a bit. _'Time_ _really flies by'_ he thought before deciding to step out for air.

The night wasn't too cold yet not too hot, so he didn't need his jacket to stay warm. He placed the cup on the rail and looked up at the sky, thinking a bit. As he was thinking, he didn't hear the door opening and soft footsteps walking in and towards him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a bit and turn to the side to see one of his friends, Husky, standing besides him with a smile.

"Hey Derp, what are you doing out here?" the mudkip softly asked. "W-Well...i-it's getting c-crowded..." Derp nervously said before looking away.

Husky let out a hum and pulled his hand away, which Derp started waiting for him to walk away, but after a few seconds, he didn't hear any footsteps causing him to look back to the mudkip with a confused expression.

"A-Aren't you going back to the p-party?" Derp asked, which the mudkip shakes his head, "Naw, I'll be fine, besides you looked lonely" Husky replied with a smile, making Derp lightly blush which he quickly looked away to hide it.

The silence between them, wasn't awkward. It was more of a comfortable kind, which both of them enjoyed it. As Derp was lost in his thoughts, Husky was very nervous of what he was about to do.

' _Ugh, why is this so hard? Damn it, just man up Husky'_ the mudkip mentally growled to himself before making his decision and turn to Derp and gently grabbed his hand, causing the smaller to look at him in a confused expression.

They barely heard someone inside saying that it's ten seconds until twelve as they stared at each other.

**Ten**

"H-Husky?" Derp stuttered out as the mudkip reached up and pressing his cool hand against Derp's warm cheek. "Shh..." Husky softly shushed the smaller male as he moved his other hand down, grabbing the smaller's hand.

**Nine**

"You know you're special to me right?" Husky asked Derp.

"R-Really?" Derp stuttered out with a light pink hue on his cheeks. The mudkip nodded and pulled him close, gently rubbing his thumb against Derp's cheek.

"Yeah....even more than best friends" Husky softly admitted.

**Eight**

Husky chuckles a bit, "I can't believe that I didn't have the courage to tell you how I feel all those times" he said, placing his forehead against the human's.

"W-Why didn't you?" Derp curiously asked, feeling his cheeks warming up more.

**Seven**

"I-I guess...I was scared of how you'll react" Husky admitted with a sheepish smile.

"What" Derp was shocked at his answer since he always see the mudkip as brave.

**Six**

"That's the truth, I didn't want to ruin our friendship" the taller softly said.

Derp looked at Husky with sad eyes, seeing how much mental pain he was in. Then he slowly moved his arms up, wrapping them around the taller's neck, pulling him closer.

**Five**

"Y-You're special to me t-too" Derp shyly said with a soft smile.

Husky's whiskers lifted in happiness, "R-Really" the mudkip stuttered out with a smile, making the human nodding.

**Four**

"I-I'm really glad to have you Husky...." Derp said as he shyly move forwards, pressing himself against the taller, feeling the warmth and liking it.

Husky lightly blushed at the contact, but he moved his arms around the smaller's waist, holding him close.

**Three**

They both stared at each other, enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other, then Husky reached up, pressing his hand against the back of the other's head, gently gripping his hair, which Derp let out a soft hum, enjoying the gentleness.

**Two**

Son enough, they started leaning close, their nose touching and both of their eyes fluttering shut.

**One**

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!" everyone shouted happily from the inside, but the duo didn't even pay attention to the yelling, as both of their lips touched each other, sending sparks throughout their body from the touch.

A few seconds later, Derp pressed his hands on Husky's cheek and shyly deepens the kiss, which Husky happily returned the kiss.


	177. Mistletoe – X33n/Kehaan

"Ian, I don't think this is going to work"

"Pfft! Don't be like that Crainer, this will work perfectly, we just need them to be under here"

" ** _-sigh-_** fine"

Xxxxxx

It was cold evening as Ian was hosting a Christmas party on Christmas eve and everyone was having fun so far.

In the far corner of the room, X33n was leaning against the wall with his can of soda in hand as he was silently watching everyone else.

He doesn't really know why he was here; mostly the reason why was that Ian had invited him and Jordan slyly told him that Kehaan would be there, which that peaked his interest enough to go.

He took a sip of his soda and looked around more and finally saw Kehaan, but tighten his grip on the can when he saw Kehaan talking to Neo. He couldn't help but feel jealous before loosen his grip, shaking his head. _'_ _I shouldn't be jealous....we're not even dating'_ he thought while letting out a sad sigh before walking to the kitchen.

As he was at the doorway of the kitchen, he felt someone bump into him and when he turn to see the person, he saw that it was Kehaan and lightly blushed before shaking his head.

"Hey Kehaan" X33n greeted the smaller male with a smile, which Kehaan nodding at his greeting and happily waved at him.

'Hey X33n' Kehaan signed to the older male, 'How's your time here' Kehaan then asked. X33n let out a hum before turning to him, "Well, its not that boring, its fun to watch the others" he answered, making Kehaan giggle a bit, 'But what about the talking?' the smaller asked, making the older shrug a bit, "I'm not really into all that talking" he admitted it.

But they were soon interrupted by someone pushing Kehaan towards X33n, landing on the older's chest. Both X33n blushed at the action and Kehaan tensed up before both of them turning to see that it was Jordan with a grin and giving them thumbs up.

"Sorry guys, but its tradition" Jordan commented before pointing above their heads, which they looked up only to see a mistletoe, causing X33n to blush even more before turning to see Jordan, Ian and Crainer looking at them with smug grins.

' _They planned this'_ X33n thought while glaring at them, determine to get them back before looking back to Kehaan. Then he thought that Kehaan wouldn't want anyone seeing his face so he arrange themselves to where only himself can see Kehaan's face while the others couldn't catch a glimpse.

Trying to relax his heartbeat, X33n reached out, gently grabbing the sides of the smaller's mask and lifted it up enough to reveal his soft pink lips. Silently swallowing, X33n lowly leans down, cupping Kehaan's cheek gently. He could feel the smaller's face becoming warm from, what he guessed, the closeness. Then X33n leans down, pressing his lips against Kehaan's, feeling the smaller tense up for a second before he felt the smaller slowly kissed back.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away, both of them lightly blushing before Kehaan lowered his mask, successfully covering his blushing face. On the other hand, X33n's face was fully exposed, showing his flushed cheeks. Then he was caught by surprise when Kehaan suddenly leans against the older's chest, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

As they were having their moment, Neo turned to Ian and gave him the thumbs up, showing that the place was successfully, which Ian returned the thumbs up.


	178. I wish.... - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

**(Simon POV)**

**COUGH**

**COUGH**

**COUGH**

I hacked out, pressing my hand against my mouth, feeling tremors throughout my body and a sharp pain in my chest. Wincing, I slowly pulled my hand away from my mouth to see the mixture of blood and saliva on it. "Damn it" I mutters before grabbing a towel to clean my hand. Then I placed my other hand against my own chest, trying to heal myself as much as I can. I was healing myself for a few seconds before I felt an intense pain in my chest, causing me to stiffens painfully and cried out in pain.

"AHHH!" I barely felt myself fall to the ground and the small pain of my nails sinking in my chest, drawing blood. After what it felt like hours, the pain had slowly diminished, leaving me gasping for air. I could feel my whole body shaking from the after effect.

Then I could see black spots starting to appear in my vision. _'N-No'_ I thought, trying to fight back, but I was too tired so I gladly gave into the blissful darkness.

Xxxxxxx

"....ay?"

"Fo......ld b...."

I could barely hear faint voices as I was slowly coming to. I could also feel myself laying on something soft, something smooth against my skin and something wet pressed against my forehead.

I let out a low groan as I tried to move to my side, but I was forced back onto my back. "Ugh...stop" I mutters under my breath, feeling cranky. Then I could hear familiar chuckling, which caused me to slowly open my eyes and saw who it was.

"T-Ty? What are y-you doing here?" I shakily asked him, slightly confused on why he was here. "I was with Seto when we were coming to check up on you and after finding you, Seto had to explain to me what was going on" Ty explained it to me, which I kinda understood why Seto had to tell Ty about my 'condition', but it doesn't mean that I like it since I wanted to keep it away from everyone as much as I could.

"F-Fine...but please don't tell anyone else" I told, almost begged him to keep it a secret, but he simply frowns, "Simon, you can't keep this a secret, you need to tell someone that you need help" Ty started telling me, but I shook my head in disagreement.

"No! I don't want to drag the others into this" I firmly told him, slightly glaring at him, which he glared back.

We were glaring for a few minutes until Ty finally broke it and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll keep this a secret for now, but eventually you need to tell eventually" Ty told me. I was about to answer back when I felt a familiar tightening feeling in my chest, making it hard to breathe.

**(Ty POV)**

It took a few seconds to quickly realize what was happening when I saw Simon gripping both his chest and neck, struggling to breathe.

"SETO" I yelled out as I started patting his back, trying to get him to breathe. I heard rapid footsteps behind me as I placed Simon on his back as his face was slowly turning blue from the lack of air.

"Shit....come on Simon" Seto hissed out as he pulled the smaller's hands away and he started to use his magic. I thought that it might help, but my hopes were crushed when Simon started trembling before he let out a painful scream.

"Shit!" Seto let out a loud curse before he reached up, placing his hands against Simon's temples and a second later, Simon stopped screaming and passed out. There was an agonizing silence, which I didn't want to break it, but I did it anyways.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" I nervously asked Seto as I tried to get rid of the sound in my head. He shakes his head and turn to me.

"He's getting worse..." he softly said, making my blood turn cold. "How worse..." I hesitantly asked, mentally not wanting to know, but I have to know.

".....his magic rejected my healing and instead turned my healing magic into poison" Seto started explaining it, making me pale at his description, but I swallowed a bit and asked one more question.

"How...long does he have?"

Seto simply looked at me with a grave expression. "Possibly....a day at most"

Xxxxxxxxx

**(Third POV)**

"TY!"

Ty suddenly jumped as he was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Bodil and the other looking at him with looks of annoyances and worries.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Ghost asked him in a mixture of annoyance and worried expression. Ty looked at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before slightly shakes his head and smiles, "I-I'm fine Ghost" Ty said, hoping to reassure Ghost and the rest before walking passed them, "Lets go before the mall closes" Ty said before he stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait, we still need to wait for Simon" Baki suddenly said before noticing a slight flinch from Ty.

"Ugh, he's always getting more late this recently, we can wait for him at the mall" Ghost exclaimed with a wave of his hand, which Baki felt Ty starting to tense up, making him worry.

"Are you alright, Ty?" Baki softly asked, catching the other's attentions. Ty slowly turned to the albino with a strained smile, "I-I'm fine Baki, can we just go" the male said as he pulled his arm away from Baki's grip, but instead, Bodil grabbed his arm.

"Seriously Ty, something's wrong" Bodil forcefully said, making Ty glare at him. "I said I'm fine Bodil" Ty said through clench teeth, making Bodil glare back, not backing down.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it, what's going on" Bodil demanded. Ty let out a low growl before pulling his arm away.

"Why do you fucking care so much" Ty hissed, remember all the times that they pick on Simon's lateness before he knew the reason behind the lateness.

"Because he's my fucking best friend and I'm worried" Bodil retorted back, making Ty laugh a bit, catching him by surprise.

"Yeah fucking right, you were fucking making fun of him when he's late" Ty growled back.

As the two were fighting, Ghost and Baki were backed away with Ghost having his arm in front of Baki to protect him just in case of a fight breaking out.

The two were into the fight so much that Ty snapped, "He's fucking dying and all you can do is make fun of him!" he shouted before suddenly stopping, covering his mouth and looking shocked. The sudden confession caused Bodil to become silent with a look of shock and horror on his face, along with Ghost and Baki as well.

"W-What?" Bodil stuttered in a weak tone, but Ty didn't say anything causing Bodil to quickly became angry and stepped close, gripping the collar of Ty's shirt, pulling him close, "Where is he" Bodil growled out, his eyes slowly turning red from the anger.

"A-At Seto's house" Ty stuttered out a shock before letting out a yelp when Bodil pushed him away and ran towards the direction of Seto's house, leaving the trio behind.

"T-Ty...is that true?" Baki softly asked, causing Ty to look up at them with a empty expression, which said everything.

Xxxxxx

Seto walked to the door as he was hearing heavy knocking on the door and when he opened it, he was pushed to the side and a second later, he barely saw Bodil running up the stairs, which he let out a sad sigh before closing the door.

' _I'm sorry Bodil.....'_ he sadly thought.

**(Bodil POV)**

I hurriedly ran towards the guest room and burst inside to see the terrified thing ever.

Laying on the bed was Simon, looking deadly pale and letting out raspy breathing, making my heart break a bit.

Swallowing a bit, I slowly walked towards the bed and sat down before shakily reached down, grabbing his limp hand only to feel his skin cold.

' _Like he's dead'_ I unintentionally thought before quickly pushing that thought away, _'He's not dying! He'll get better!'_ I thought trying to convince myself.

Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt my hand being squeezed and looked down.

**(Simon POV)**

I could feel everything hurting so bad that I almost felt like going back to sleep to escape the pain, but I forced myself to open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Bodil sitting beside the bed with a thoughtful look on his face, making me slight smile and slowly started to squeeze his hand, which snapped him out of his thinking and he looked down at me.

"H-Hey..." I slowly greeted him, feeling both my throat and chest screaming in pain just from me talking, but I ignored it.

He looked at me for a few seconds until I saw tears falling down his cheeks and a second later, he had pressed his face against my chest, crying and having his arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

I was kinda shocked at his reaction, but I couldn't bring myself to push him away and simply placed my hand on his head and weakly started to stroke his hair, hoping to calm him down.

"D-Don't c-cry Bodil" I weakly said, trying to calm him down, which he slowly did stop crying and pulled away.

There was a deafening silence between us for a few minutes until he broke it with the question that I was dreading.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Bodil softly asked me.

I was quiet for a few seconds before I started to cough which became worse. Then I faintly felt myself moving onto sitting position and felt something rubbing my back.

After my coughing episode, I felt my throat hurting badly and my chest feeling like it's being squeezed, making to hard to breath.

**(Bodil POV)**

I felt my whole body shaking after I had witnessed the coughing fit and saw how bad it was and him looking much worse after that.

' _He doesn't deserve that'_ I thought as I pulled Simon close, letting him rest on my shoulder.

I could feel him trembling and slightly wheezing a bit, making my heart break more and tears starting to appear, but I pushed them back and leans down,, pressing my cheek against his head and softly running my fingers along his hair, like a mother comforting her child.

**(Simon POV)**

I could feel myself slowly relaxing against his sweet gestures, but at the same time, I could feel myself slowly loose feeling on certain parts of my body, which I knew that my time was running out.

I slowly teared up at that thought. Then using the last of my strength, I pushed myself up, placing myself on Bodil's lap, straddling him a bit and wrapped my arms around his mid-section and my head on his shoulder, weakly hugging him.

"You should s-save your strength" I softly heard Bodil telling me as he was going to move me, but I let out a whine, stopping him. A few seconds later, I felt his arms slowly wrap around me, hugging me back.

"I-I'm sorry that I-I didn't tell you B-Bodil....." I weakly told him as I could feel the pain in my chest intensify, but I ignored it as I was enjoying Bodil's warm, knowing that my time was running out.

Then soon enough, I started coughing again and after each cough, my body was trembling even more and tears was dripping down my cheeks at the intense pain and suddenly felt something warm drip down my chin and knew what it was.

"N-No! Please Simon! Don't leave me!" I faintly heard Bodil yelling, hearing the despair in his voice. I tried to talk to him, but the coughing became more and more intense and felt my throat being torn about by the forceful coughs.

Then soon enough, I felt my magic attacking my insides causing more pain to erupted throughout my body and more blood dripping down from my mouth. Then soon enough, the coughing slowly stopped and the pain was slowly being replaced with the feelings of cold and numbness.

My arms slowly fell down feeling heavy and my eyes slowly started to close.

' _I wish......I....had more...time....'_

**(Bodil POV)**

"N-No no! Simon!" I cried out when I felt him become limp and something warm on my shoulder. Then I felt him slowly turning cold which I tried to warm him up by rubbing my hands on his back and arms, but in the back of my mind, I knew that it was useless.

"C-Come on Simon, d-don't joke about this" I slowly said while letting out a laugh that sounded broken, but I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks before holding him even closer, feeling my body slowly trembling and a sob slowly building in my throat.

"D-Don't leave me..." I weakly said, pressing my face against his cold shoulder, slowly letting out sobs.

" _I wish....I told you how I felt.....'_


	179. Heat - Werewolf!BajanCanadian x Neko!TrueMU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and Knotting

Jason let out a low groan as he bit into the pillow as another heat surge throughout his body. He was glad that both his door was locked and the walls was soundproof so no one in the house would hear him.

He let out a low whine when he felt warm slick slide down his inner thighs, pressing his legs together and pulled his pillow closer to his chest. _'I hate my heat'_ Jason thought with a weak scowl before letting out a low moan causing him to bite his bottom lip and wrapping his tail around his waist.

At the back of his mind, he knew that he could have his boyfriend come over and help him with his heat, but he quickly pushed that thought down, not wanting to 'use' his boyfriend like that.

He let out a soft mewl when a stronger heat surge throughout his body, causing him to curl around the pillow, sinking his claws into the soft fabric. And before he knew it, he started to rub himself against the pillow, letting out soft mewls and gasp at the sensation before forcing himself to stop.

' _This is so hard!'_ Jason whined out, shaking a bit before suddenly shivering when he felt cold air brush against his expose skin and one second a low chuckle was heard and a second later, something warm was pressed against him from above and a tickling sensation on his neck, making him let out a low moan before opening his eyes, not realizing that he had them closed, only to see his boyfriend above him with his ears and tail out.

Jason let out a gasp when he felt the other male brush against his sweet spot and reached up, gripping the other's hoodie.

"W-What are you d-doing here Mitch?" Jason weakly said while letting out soft mewls, causing Mitch to let out a deep chuckle, pulling away.

"I smelled that you were in heat and decided to come and help" Mitch said before pulling away and removing his clothes, while Jason was softly panting and letting out soft purrs while admiring the view before him.

After removing his clothes, Mitch moved back over Jason and gently kissed him, which the Neko kissed back while letting out a soft moan and reaching up, gripping the older's hair and playing with his ears, causing Mitch to let out a low growl.

Then Mitch moved his hands down, swiftly pushing two fingers in the smaller's entrance, causing Jason to gasp withing the kiss and loudly mewl, feeling the other's fingers push against his prostate and from the sensation caused the Neko to quickly cum.

The Wolf deeply chuckled before pulling his fingers out and moved closer, wrapping the smaller's legs around his waist and looked down at the Neko with loving eyes.

"Ready?" Mitch softly said while pressing his own forehead against the other's. Jason wrapped his tail around Mitch's waist and nodding, "Y-Yeah, p-please..." Jason slightly begged, gripping his upper arms while trembling a bit, waiting to be filled.

Mitch softly growled before slowly starting to push in, letting out soft moans at the sudden warmth and tightness around his member.

Below him, Jason let out low mewls while slightly arching his back a bit and panting softly.

Once fully inside, Mitch waited for Jason to adjust to the feeling, but luckily it wasn't too long because Jason started letting out soft whines, trying to get the wolf to move, which he immediately started to move, not wanting to disappoint his mate.

Mitch's thrusts had started out slowly, letting the smaller male adjust to the movement, but soon after Jason started letting out loud whines, tightly gripping onto Mitch's hair, trying to get him to move faster.

"M-Move faster" Jason whines out as he roughly gripped Mitch's right ear, causing him to let out a low growl. Mitch could feel himself slowly loose control from the sweetness coming from Jason and the sinful touches from his ears and sensitive spots. "You better watch out~" Mitch cooed out, nuzzling his neck while thrusting in a bit faster, still being gentle.

Jason whines louder and suddenly moved his other hand down, gripping Mitch's tail, catching him by surprise, but at the same time caused Mitch to quickly snap and snaps his hips forwards, causing Jason to let out a loud moan of surprise and pleasure before becoming limp.

Mitch carefully moved Jason's right leg over his own shoulder, giving him a better angle and quickly started thrusting in hard and fast, causing both of them to let out a mixtures of loud moans, grunts and screaming.

Both of them could feel their climax coming which Jason let out a loud mewl, lightly rubbing his claws through Mitch's scalp, making the older male groan in pleasure from the sensation before starting to thrusts in harder when he felt his knot slowly forming.

Letting out a low growl, Mitch tightly grips onto Jason's hips, pulling him closer while slowing down his thrusts and thrusting in more forcefully as the knot was making it harder to move. "P-Please k-knot me!" Jason moans out, feeling the knot pressed against his entrance and suddenly moved his head to the side, causing Mitch to let out a growl of approval before leaning down, licking the side of his neck, causing the smaller to let out a louder moan at the sensation.

Growling louder, Mitch tightens his grip on Jason's hips and in one swift movement, he forcefully thrusts in, pushing his knot inside and at the same time, bites down on Jason's neck, marking him and quickly released in.

From the sudden action, Jason let out a loud scream, quickly tightening around Mitch before release between them.

After a few minutes, Jason let out a soft purr and became limp, panting hard and moaning softly from feeling full while Mitch let out a low growl before slowly prying his teeth away from Jason's neck, happy to see the bite mark there before rearranging themselves to where Mitch was laying on his sides while holding Jason close, still connected.

Jason softly purrs while cuddling against Mitch, feeling completely content and purrs louder when Mitch started to softly pet his ears. "Get some rest Jason, you'll need it" Mitch softly told him with a slight smirk, causing Jason to lightly blushing, knowing that he was right before leaning against the older's chest, doing what he said and slowly fell asleep.

Xxxxxx

After the end of the week, the other guys finally saw both Mitch and Jason out of the room. The smaller couldn't help, but blush, knowing that the others had figured out what had happen while Jerome was giving Mitch a fist bump, which the Canadian returned the action.


	180. Valentine Day - Crundee

_'What does he like?'_ Ian thought as he was lightly tapping his finger on the marbled counter.

Since Valentine day is tomorrow, Ian wanted to give his boyfriend something special, but he didn't know what.

Ian let out a groan and hit his forehead on the counter, coming up with nothing, the he heard his brother walking in the kitchen.

"Um.....are you okay?" Derp asked, which Ian groans louder and raised his head. "I don't know what to give to Crainer for Valentine" Ian admitted with a frown.

Derp let out hum in thought before turning to Ian, "Why don't you bake him a cake?" Derp innocently suggested, which Ian looked at him for second. _'That's a good idea since I know that Crainer doesn't care for_ _accessories like jewellery, maybe a cake is a go_ ' Ian thought with a smiles.

"That's a great idea Derp, thanks bro" Ian said, thanking his brother, whom smiled happily, happy to help. "Yay" Derp cheered before leaving, saying that he'll be out with a certain Mudkip, which caused Ian's eye to slightly twitch a bit before getting to work.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ian was nervously place with the end of his jacket sleeve as he was standing on the porch, trying to gain enough courage to knock.

In his other hand, was a medium size box with a cake, that he made, inside.

Then he took a deep breath before knocking on the door and waited.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the small Danish, whom let out a happy smile when he saw who it was.

"Ian! What are you doing here?" Crainer greeted the asked him in a confused tone, since Ian had said that he would visit the Danish later in the day and it was still early.

Ian cleared his throat before holding out the box towards his boyfriend, "I wanted to give you this" Ian explained with a nervous smile.

Curious, Crainer took the box, wondering what was in the box and opened it and was surprised, but loved it.

Inside the box was a pink heart shaped cake with beautiful red pipped roses in the left corner of the cake and in neat writing in white frosting, it says _'Happy Valentine's Day'_.

Crainer slightly teared up, smiling before closing the box. " I-I love it, happy Valentine's day Ian" he said before moving close and leans up, gently kissing Ian, whom kissed back just as gentle.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away the Crainer slowly let out a seductive smile.

"Do you want to come in Ian~?" Crainer asked before grabbing the front of the taller's shirt and pulling him inside the house.


	181. Personal First Meetings – CaptainSparklez x Villain!Derp Ssundee

Sometimes he ask himself on why he's doing this since he tends to keep to himself until his brother needed him for a troll.

Then again, he doesn't really know why he's here looking through the opening of the door of the certain person's house in the dead of night. Scoffing a bit, he used his teleportation to teleport inside the house and lowered himself onto the ground and walks down the stairs and towards the master bedroom, keeping his footsteps silent.

Once inside the room, he looked around until his eyes landed on the bed with a single person laying on it, asleep. Tilting his head a bit, he quietly walked towards the bed and looked at the sleeping person, slightly admiring the person's features. The person wasn't wearing his usual clothing and instead was wearing a simple white muscle T sleeve-less shirt and gray boxers. The blanket was pooled around his waist and was only covering his right leg as the air wasn't too cold.

He tilted his head while staring down at the sleeping male, admiring him before scoffing to himself at the thought of being a coward for doing this instead of talking to the man when he's awake. But as soon as the thought had appeared, it quickly went away while letting out a silent sigh before reaching down to brush away a few strays of hair away from his closed eyes, but suddenly let out a squeal of surprise when the sleeping man suddenly woke up and had reached out, wrapping his right hand around his wrist and his left hand around his neck, holding tightly, but not too tightly.

He was staring down at the man with a look of shock and surprise, not moving an inch. The previous sleeping man blinks his eyes a few times to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes and adjusting his eyes from the darkness. Once adjusted, he looked at the person in his grip and was confused.

"Ian?" he called out when he caught sight of his clothing, but 'Ian' didn't respond so Jordan slowly pulled away, releasing him causing 'Ian' to pull away slightly rubbing his neck.

Then when Jordan turn on the light from the lamp, he suddenly saw that it wasn't really Ian because, even though it looked like Ian, the person looked smaller and more lithe than Ian and from what he could see that his eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked in a confused tone, seeing the person frown and looked away.

"You might **know me** " the person started saying and ending it in a deep tone which Jordan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the sudden change in tone.

"Derp Ssundee" Jordan called out before becoming confused on why he was in his house. "Why are you here? At this late of night?" Jordan couldn't help, but wonder.

Derp slightly puffed up his cheeks and some of his hair was sticking upwards, like a puffer fish. "W-Why do you **want to know** " Derp said, crossing his arms, causing Jordan to raise his eyebrow from the childish action and couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"Well, first off, you were the one that came into my house while I was asleep" Jordan said as the matter-of-fact tone, which Derp's hair puffed up even more, knowing that he couldn't argue with that logic.

"F-Fine...I-I wanted to **meet y-you** f-face-to-face **instead of t-trolls** " Derp slowly admitted it with a pout. The older male simply blinks at the sudden confession from the smaller male, but couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well....its better late than never right?" Jordan said in a slight joking tone before holding out his hand towards Derp, "Hello, my name is Jordan" the older introduced himself.

Derp looked at his hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching out, slowly grabbing his hand, "N-Nice to **meet you J-Jordan** , my name is Derp Ssundee or Derp"


	182. Massage - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

"Ian.....Ian wake up"

The said man slowly woke up to his husband quietly calling out and shaking his shoulder.

Letting out a yawn, Ian rolled over to face his husband and frowns when he saw mixture of pain and uncomfortable expression on his face.

"What's wrong love" Ian tiredly ask as he sat up.

Crainer quickly adjusted himself for a few seconds before placing his hand on his lower back. "My back hurts, can you give me a massage" Crainer said, giving Ian the puppy eyes, which the older smiles and nodding. "Sure" he agreed.

Soon enough, their position was arranged to where Ian was sitting up and leaning against the headboard while Crainer was sitting the space between the older's legs and slightly leaning forwards.

"Sorry for waking you" Crainer apologized which Ian shook his head, "Its fine Crainer, I don't mind" Ian said with a smile as he applied a small amount of pressure on the smaller's lower back, causing Crainer to let out a sigh of relief.

"Right there~" Crainer moan out, feeling the pain slowly leave.

Happy at the reaction, Ian started massaging around the area, feeling the smaller slowly relaxing under his touch.

"Thank you" Crainer thanked his husband and leans back against the older. Ian the wrapped his arms around the smaller, placing his hands against Crainer's stomach.

"Your welcome, I'm happy to help" Ian replied back as he leans his head against Crainer's as they enjoyed each other's company since they both knew that they wouldn't go back to sleep.


	183. The Human and the Naga part two - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

It was early in the morning as Crainer was slowly waking up and the first few things that he noticed was the warmth was not as warm as last night and the faint scent of something being cooked.

Letting out a soft groan, the human slowly opened his eyes to see the Naga on the other side of the fire, seemingly cooking something, causing Crainer's stomach to let out a growl. "Mm" Crainer lightly blushed for that, but then heard the Naga letting out a low chuckle.

"You are finally awake, the food will be ready soon" the Naga lightly said, not taking his eyes off from the fire.

Crainer slowly nodding, still a bit scared to speak and slowly sat up, slightly stretching his muscles. _'Why is he doing this? If he planning on killing me?.......No he would have killed me in my sleep, so did he.....?'_ Crainer thought to himself, trying to figure out the reason on why he was alive, but was soon snapped out of his thoughts, feeling something placed on his lap.

Looking down, he saw a stone-like plate filled with berries and some kind of meat. He turn to look at the Naga, whom was looking back, seemingly waiting for him to eat.

Crainer didn't bother with asking since he was hungry and the meat smelled very good and started to eat.

Xxxxxxx

Ever since that day, it was the same routine; waking up, breakfast with the Naga, now named Ian, and bathing at the lake nearby, and then doing his own thing.

Even doing the same routine over and over again, Crainer didn't really mind since he's been slowly learning about his Naga neighbor and everything that he thought he knew were lies.

Also another thing that he noticed that Ian was always trying to make him as comfortable as possible; from cooking him breakfast to protecting him from dangerous animals to getting him more fur-like blankets and holding him close during the cold winter nights. Crainer doesn't really understand, but somehow he likes the attention.

It the same routine until something happened that messed it up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was still morning as Crainer was at the lake, washing himself. He was also glad that Ian had left him alone during this time, because he would be embarrassed.

Then Crainer slowly submerged underwater and stayed under for a minute before raising up once more and wiping the excessive water from his face. Then he suddenly looked back when he heard rustling sounds from the bushes.

_'Is that Ian? No he would wait until I call him'_ Crainer thought as he was looking around, feeling weary and shaking a bit. Deciding that he was done, Crainer quickly got out of the water and grabbed the towel, that Ian had stolen from a nearby village, and wrapped it around himself and quickly drying himself.

Then one second, he heard more rustling that sounded much closer and a second later, he was roughly pinned down, crying out as the gravel was scraping against his exposed skin while the towel was, luckily, covering his privates.

Quickly looking up, he saw that it was a man with familiar snake-like features to Ian, only green colors, but he doesn't have a large tail but have legs with a smaller tail.

The strange man looked down at the human and let out a fanged smirk.

"So strange to find a human so far from home" the man cooed out as he reached up, cupping Crainer's cheek, whom let out a scared whimper and pulls away. The action caused the man to smirk wider and suddenly grabbed both of his arms and roughly pinned them against the gravel ground causing Crainer to cry out more in pain.

"I guess you'll work for a quick fuck" the man said, not caring on how much pain the human is and started to remove the towel.

Feeling his heart beat fast in fear and panic, Crainer started to struggle against the man, but was too weak and received more pain on his arms.

"IAN!!" Crainer panicky cried out, but let out a yelp when the man backhanded him. "Shut up" he hissed out. Whimpering more, Crainer quickly shut his eyes, ultimately waiting for the pain, then a second later, he heard a terrifying hiss and the weight was quickly lifted causing Crainer to snap his eyes open to see both the man and Ian fighting.

Still shaking, Crainer held the towel close and quickly backed away, hitting the tree and curled up, covering his head.

He could still hear the fighting, scaring him more and hoping that Ian would be alright.

After nearly ten minutes, he heard the sound slowly dying down, rustling sound moving towards him, which he curled up more and then felt a hand running through his hair causing Crainer to look up to see that it was Ian.

The Naga looked a bit beaten up and bloodied, most of the blood appearing around his mouth and hands. The cuts and bruises that he received from the fight was already healing.

"Are you alright?" The Naga asked in a concern tone, causing Crainer to tear up and launched himself forwards and wrapped his arms around Ian's chest, ignoring the blood and started sobbing.

Caught by surprise, Ian wrapped his arms around the sobbing human, picking him up and started heading back to the cave after grabbing the human's clothes.

Xxxxxx

It was late towards the night as Ian and Crainer were wide awake, Ian for keeping watch and Crainer too scared to fall asleep.

Crainer let out a low whimper, still feeling the other's touch and leans closer to Ian, whom wrapped his tail around the small human, providing warmth.

A few minutes passed and Ian leans down, burying his nose against Crainer's neck and let out a growl, smelling the man's scent on his human. Not liking it, Ian started licking his neck, getting rid of the scent.

Caught by surprise, Crainer let out a whimper and leans his head back, giving Ian more room. Soon enough, the man's scent had finally replaced with Ian's scent making the Naga purr happily.

Crainer was softly panting from the action and looks up at Ian. "W-What was that for?" Crainer shyly asked. "I didn't like his scent on you, so I replaced it with mine" Ian explained up and pulls his human close.

The Naga soon started to feel himself heating up which confused him for a second before quickly figuring out why.

_'This is an extremely bad time for my heat to appear...and I don't want to hurt my human_ ' Ian thought with a silent growl before pulling away, slightly shaking to control himself.

He was also hoping that his human wouldn't notice the sudden change in temperature, but it was too late.

Crainer looked up at Ian with a confused expression, "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on the Naga's arm and noticed that he was warmer than normal, making the human worry. "You're heating up" Crainer commented, becoming more worried.

Sighing, Ian gently placed hos hand over the human's, "I'm alright....I'm just g-going into heat" Ian explained which Crainer slowly nod in understanding before getting scared that Ian might leave him and pressed himself against the Naga. "D-Don't leave me" Crainer begged, shaking a bit.

Silencing his groan, Ian looked down, "I don't want to harm you" Ian tried to explain but Crainer didn't listen. "I c-can help you! J-Just don't leave me alone" Crainer begged.

There were silence between the two before Ian let out a low sigh and lightly lifts Crainer's head, their eyes meeting.

"Are you sure you want to help?" Ian asked in a low gentle tone making the human nod with a small smile.

Humming a bit, Ian gently pushed Crainer off of him before telling him to turn around which the human did so and started waiting.

_'Oh god, is this really happening. Yes we've only been living together for nearly a month, but I feel like I can trust him. Will he be gentle or r-rough_ _?_ ' Crainer started thinking, slowly blushing at the thought then he felt warm familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ian..." Crainer called out before turning around and was surprised to see Ian not as big as before but still taller than him and having legs with a smaller tail.....and was naked making the human blush more.

"Shh.." Ian cooed out before moving Crainer to the nest of fur-like blankets and gently pushing him on top and moving over him.

Crainer started to shake in fear and anticipation before stopping when Ian lightly kissed him for a minute before pulling away. "I'll try not to hurt you too much" Ian promised before gently removing the human's shirt and looked over him. _'Beautiful'_ Ian thought before moving down, placing light kisses along the exposed skin.

Crainer softly whimpers in pleasure and softly grips Ian's hair, keeping him there and dragged his other hand along the scales on the Naga's spine, causing the taller to let out a small hiss of pleasure.

The human then shivers, feeling the other's hand moving up his leg, slightly spreading them. "I-Ian~" Crainer softly moans out, arching his back a bit. Then Crainer let out a louder moan, which Ian slightly smirks and lightly bites down on the smaller's sweet spot, leaving a mark.

Distracting the human, Ian swiftly moved his tail up Crainer's leg towards his entrance and slowly pushed it in, causing Crainer to inhale sharply at the sudden action.

"Ngh..." Crainer softly groans at the uncomfortable, but not painful feeling at the intrusion, but simply tightens his grip on Ian's hair, trying to ignore it. Ian, then, pulled away from his neck and gave him a gentle kiss, whom kissed back, moaning into the kiss as the tail was pushed in more, bring the smaller a bit of pleasure.

Ian ran his hands down Crainer's legs before moving them around his own waist and pulled away.

"Ngh...ohh..." Crainer moans out, leaning his head back, feeling pleasure growing stronger and felt a spark of pleasure added when Ian started playing with his nipples. The human was letting out loud gasp and moans of pleasure, feeling his climax getting closer, but suddenly cried out when Ian stopped and pulled his tail out.

"P-Please Ian, m-more!" Crainer loudly begged causing the Naga to chuckle and gently rubs his hips and nips at his jawline. "Shh..." Ian cooed out before pressing the tip against the smaller's opening and started pushing in.

Crainer quickly inhaled sharply from the pain and wince, tightening his legs around the Naga's waist.

Even though the tail was smaller than his member, it still did a decent job of stretching him so Crainer wouldn't be in much pain, but it was still painful.

Once fully in, Ian let out a low groan and waited for his human to slowly adjust to his size. Letting out a low moan, Crainer slowly got used to the pain enough to ignore it and lightly pulled Ian's hair, signaling him.

Looked a bit unsure, Ian started out slowly, not wanting to hurt the human, even though his instincts says otherwise. The slow movement caused both of them to let out small groans at the friction.

"F-Faster" Crainer moans out, wiggling his hips a bit causing Ian to softly growls and tightens his grip on Crainer's hips and slowly thrusting in faster, making them moan out at the change of pace.

Soon enough, Ian quickly lost control of his instincts and started thrusting in faster and harder and leaving bite marks on Crainer's neck, shoulders and chest.

But Crainer didn't mind the sudden change of mood and was loving the roughness. "YES!" Crainer cried out in pleasure, pressing his heals against Ian's lower back, encouraging the Naga. Soon enough, Crainer could feel his climax getting closer once more, making him grip the fur beneath him with one hand and sinking his nails into Ian's back with another, his moans getting louder, echoing throughout the cave.

Hissing louder, Ian harshly gripped the fur, ripping them and started thrusting in harder and deeper, getting closer to his climax and instinctively bites down on Crainer's neck, slightly injecting a substance into him. The sudden bite caused the human to let out a scream of pleasure and quickly cumming on Ian's stomach as well as tightening around him, making the Naga thrusts in as deep as he can, cumming into the willing human.

After a few minutes of bliss, they slowly came down from their high as Crainer loosens his legs, collapsing against the furred blankets, loudly panting, feeling tired. Groaning, Ian gently detached his fangs from Crainer's neck and looked down at the human, satisfied at the marks he left behind and wrapped his tail around Crainer's waist and adjusted themselves to where they are laying on their sides and the Naga holding his human close, whom had already fallen asleep.

Ian held his mate close, quickly warming him up before slowly fell asleep.


	184. First Time - SGCGamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and Knotting

"You know before the apocalypse, I never had sex with anyone" Nick suddenly told his best friend as they were on the roof of the CDC, looking outwards towards the city. Ghetto almost chocked on his spit when he heard his friend say that so sudden, making him blush a bit and secretly happy about the new information.

He had developed a crush on the younger male when they first met, but after all they been through, his feelings had developed more than a crush, which kinda scares Ghetto because of the new world they live in. It had made the lizard hybrid happy inside that no one had taken him yet and wanted to be the first person to take his innocence as well as making the human his mate.

Ghetto quickly cleared his throat and slowly turn to Nick, whom was looking outwards calmly. "O-Oh....w-were you with anyone?" Ghetto hesitantly asked him, which Nick shook his head before turning to the lizard hybrid, "No, the most I have been in a relationship was a week since they always wanted to get me to sleep with them" Nick told him with a frown, which made Ghetto angry at the person, whom tried to force him before shaking his head. "S-So....um...did someone c-catch your eye?" Ghetto asked him while mentally hitting himself to asking such a stupid question.

Surprisingly, Nick had a small blush on his cheeks before looking down, "Um....o-one did" Nick shyly admitted it, which made Ghetto angry a bit at the mysterious person whom got his attention but swallowed back his anger. "O-Okay" Ghetto said through clench teeth, looking away, not wanting Nick to see his anger expression.

Then there was a silence between the two for a few minutes before Nick stood up, stretching a bit. "Well....I'm going to be in my room Ghetto" Nick told his friend before leaving. Ghetto let out a sigh as he leans back, laying on the ground, looking up at the slowly changing sky, thinking.

Xxxxxxx

It was nearly midnight as everyone, minus a few people patrolling the hallways.

Nick quietly opened the door and sneaks inside before closing the door behind. He was glad that he managed to sneak pass them because he doesn't want anyone to know what his plans are which made him lightly blush at his thoughts before shaking his head a bit.

He looked at the bed and saw that Ghetto was still asleep and facing away from him, laying on his side, which Nick was glad. So he quietly walked to the bed and slowly moved on the bed and lays down, facing Ghetto's back.

Nick lightly blushed when he saw that Ghetto was shirtless and he could faintly see thin white lines from past scars, but the thing that caught his eyes was dark green scales going along his spine.

He simply blinked, being curious. _'I wonder how they feel?'_ Nick thought before he slowly started reaching to and when he was about to touch one of the scales, something happened.

In the blink of an eye, Nick found himself laying on his back with his wrists pinned above his head and Ghetto hovering over him, looking down at him.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Ghetto asked in a low tone. Suddenly feeling nervous, Nick tried to pulled his legs up, curling up but Ghetto quickly pinned them down. "U-Um..." Nick trying to speak up, but was too nervous and his face slowly burning up, which unfortunately for him, Ghetto noticed it and frowns, worried.

"Are you alright Nick?" the older male asked in a concern tone. After trying to come up with words, Nick decided to show him instead and suddenly leans up, shyly pressing his lips against Ghetto's, catching him by surprise.

' _Mm!?'_ Ghetto was surprised at Nick's reaction then he suddenly remembered the conversation they had earlier and realized that the younger male returned his feelings, then Ghetto gently kissed him back, releasing his grip on the younger's wrists and placed his arms on each side of his head, holding himself up. Nick immediately placed his hands on Ghetto's shoulders, slowly pushing back, slowly regaining his confidence.

They were kissing for a few minutes before Ghetto pulled away and started kissing down to Nick's neck, whom simply tilts his head, giving Ghetto room, liking that the older was being gentle.

After placing light kisses around, Ghetto suddenly heard Nick letting out a soft gasp, signaling that he found his sweet spot, so the older started licking and sucking on the spot, slowly leaving a mark. Nick was slightly squirming and biting his bottom lip to silence his moans, _'This feels so good'_ Nick thought, feeling shivers of pleasure going down his spine then he let out a whine when he felt Ghetto suddenly stopped, making the older chuckle before placing a kiss on Nick's cheek.

"Want me to continue?" Ghetto gently asked him, not wanting to push him too far. Nick blinked a bit at the question before lightly blushing, thinking about it.

Then Nick made up his mind before looking up at Ghetto, seeing his worried expression, then he leaned up, wrapping his arms around the older's neck and kissed him, surprising him once more.

Quickly getting over his surprise, Ghetto quickly kissed back and gently moved his hand under Nick's shirt, lightly tracing his muscles, making the younger let out a soft moan, slightly twitching from under his touch. Soon enough, they pulled away as Ghetto quickly removed Nick's shirt and started kissing down, making Nick moan louder.

He could feel himself getting hard just from the smaller's moans. Making his way to the pant line, Ghetto stopped and looked up at Nick, silently asking for permission. Nick was lightly blushing from the gentle gestures and he looked down to face Ghetto and slowly nodding, "J-Just be gentle okay" Nick shyly said having a nervous look on his face.

Ghetto softly smiles up at him before placing a small kiss on the smaller's stomach before carefully removing both his pants and boxers, leaving him naked and caused Nick to shiver a bit from the sudden coldness.

Ghetto let out a soft purr before pressing light kisses along Nick's leg, hoping to calm his nerves, which it worked because he felt Nick slowly relaxing and soon started letting out soft gasp and moans. After kissing his leg, he moved up to the smaller's member and lightly licked the tip, which caused Nick to let out a surprised moan and he reached down, gripping Ghetto's hair.

"G-Ghetto!" Nick moaned out before letting out more moans as he felt something warm and wet wrapped around his member and when he looked down, he saw Ghetto slowly sucking him, causing pleasurable sensation to shoot up his spine.

Seeing that Nick was distracted, Ghetto moved his tail up Nick's leg and towards his entrance before slowly pushing the tip of his tail in. As soon as he did, he felt Nick tense up at the sudden action and tightens his grip on Ghetto's hair, letting out soft groans of pain.

"G-Ghetto...Ahh..." Nick weakly moans out, slightly arching his back as tears slowly appeared. Ghetto let out a growl before pulling away from his member and moved up, placing soft kisses all over his face, comforting him. "Sorry" Ghetto softly apologized, repeating it over and over, while Nick was slowly getting used to the sensation and slowly relaxed and softly grips onto Ghetto's upper arms and placed a small kiss on the older's jawline.

"I-I think I'm good..." Nick said which Ghetto slightly hesitated for a moment before trusting his words and slowly pushed his tail in more, stretching him. During the action, Nick was tightly gripping onto the older's upper arms, trying not to tense up while letting out silent moans, but soon let out a surprise squeak when he felt pleasure shoot up his spine. Ghetto stopped for a second before he figured out that he found Nick's sweet spot and started thrusting his tail in, hitting his prostate at each thrust.

During the action, Nick's moans slowly became louder and louder, which when it became too loud, Ghetto quickly covered his mouth, not wanting anyone to hear them.

After a few more thrusts, Ghetto thought that it was enough and pulled his tail out, making Nick whine a bit and grips his hair. The other male placed a kiss on Nick's neck before swiftly removing the rest of his clothes, revealing his hard member which Nick instantly looked down and his face slowly turning bright red. _'_ _Will it fit?'_ Nick couldn't help, but think that causing his face to turn more red which flushed down to his neck.

Ghetto, seeing his expression, leaned down and softly pressing his lips against the smaller's, hoping to calm him down, which surprisingly worked because the older could feel the smaller slowly relaxed and gently kissed him back.

Letting out a low purr, seeing that it worked, Ghetto placed his hands on Nick's hips, moving between the smaller's legs, pressing the tip against his entrance before pulling away and looking down at the smaller male, waiting for permission.

Nick could feel nervousness starting to bubble in his stomach, but he forced it down, knowing that Ghetto wouldn't purposely hurt him. He swallowed a bit before wrapping his arms around the older's neck, slightly gripping the back of his hair and slowly nodded, "G-Go" Nick softly said.

Ghetto looked worried for a second before taking in his word and leans against Nick's shoulder and slowly pushed in and let out a low groan at the sudden heat and tightness around his member. Nick suddenly tighten his grip onto Ghetto from the sudden pain causing him to let out a pained yelp and instinctively tensed up.

The Hybrid let out a groan before stopping and slightly nuzzling Nick's neck. "Shh.....just relax....the pain will go away" Ghetto softly coos in Nick's ear, hoping to calm him down. The smaller let out a pained whimper and buried his face against Ghetto's neck, trembling a bit while trying to get used to the pain.

After a few minutes, the pain slowly died down enough for Nick to ignore it and slowly nodding, still pressed against the older's neck. The hybrid wrapped his tail around Nick's waist and started pushing in once more, letting out a low growl when he felt his nails sinking into his shoulders, but said nothing as he finally pushed in all the way and waited for Nick's signal.

Nick had thought that he got used to most pains, but this kind of pain was extremely painful that he had to bite his bottom lip to silent his screams of pain and had to sink his nails into the older's shoulders, trying to push pass the pain and he could also feel his eyes slowly tearing up from the intense pain. After a few painful seconds, the pain slowly died down enough to ignore it and he slowly loosen his grip on the older's shoulders and looked up at him.

"M-Move" Nick whispered out, making Ghetto hesitant for a moment before nodding and slowly moving his hips back and forth, causing the smaller to let out soft whines and whimpers of pain, but after a few minutes, it slowly turned into soft moans of pleasure as Nick quickly bites his lower lip, trying to silence himself.

Ghetto slightly growled at that, but knew the reason why and leans down, lightly running his sharp teeth on the smaller's sweet spot before biting down, leaving a mark, making Nick let out a muffed moan, making the older growl before moving his hips faster.

At the sudden change in pace, Nick let out a startled moan of pleasure and tightens his legs, pulling Ghetto closer. "F-Faster" the smaller slightly begged, making the older growl a bit and suddenly snapped his hips forth, hitting the smaller's prostate.

Nick let out a loud gasp and tightens around the older's member. "Ahh!" Nick let out a small scream of pleasure, causing Ghetto to slowly loose control and tightens his grip on Nick's hips and snapped his hips in faster and harder, making Nick let out more screams and moans of pleasure.

Soon enough, Ghetto felt his knot slowly forming, making it harder to push in and soon enough, his movements had slowed down to a hard grind, trying to push his knot in.

Feeling something pressing against his entrance, Nick let out a loud moan and wrapped his arms around Ghetto's neck, slightly sinking his nails into the older's back, slightly drawing blood, which Ghetto ignored the small pain and grinds in harder and harder until his knot finally slipped in.

"Ahh!" Nick let out a loud yelp before letting out a loud moan, quickly tightening more and quickly released between them.

Ghetto let out a loud growl, pulling Nick close and releasing inside and biting down on the smaller's sweet spot.

After a few minutes, they slowly came to their senses and Ghetto pulled away from Nick's neck and looked down at him, which the smaller looked back with flushed cheeks.

"T-That was good..." Nick shyly said before looking away, making Ghetto laugh a bit before placing a small kiss on the smaller's cheek and carefully rearranged themselves and every time he felt a tug, Nick lets out soft moans and shivers a bit.

And soon enough, they were laying on their sides, facing each other with Ghetto having his tail wrapped around Nick's waist and holding him close, spooning him. Nick let out a tired him and cuddles against the older, closing his eyes.

"I love you Ghetto...."

"I love you too Nick..."


	185. Comfort - Skybrine x Wither!MU

It was a quiet night as Jason was silently moving through the trees, his pure white eyes glowing enough to provide some light.

The reason for him to be in the woods at the dead of night was that he had seen Skybrine running into the woods in a hurry and in the mist of that, he caught a glimpse of his cheeks stained in tears, which made him worry and was now currently in the woods, trying to find him.

' _Where is he?'_ Jason thought as he was slowly becoming worried, but knew that the Brine Hybrid could take care of himself.

Then he suddenly stopped when he heard a faint whimper coming from his right and quickly followed it. When he moved through the trees, he finally found the hybrid.

He was kneeling down besides a small pond, slouched down and his head hung down and when Jason got closer, he could see the other male slightly trembling with his clench hands resting on top of his knees.

Frowning, Jason silently lowered himself to his feet, standing beside the trembling man before kneeling down besides him, not saying anything.

There was a somewhat calming silence between the two before Jason slowly moved his hand up and softly placed it on the man's shoulder, which he let out a low growl but Jason didn't pull away. He simply gave his shoulder a squeeze, comforting him. Then soon enough, the man slowly lifted his head and turn to Jason, revealing his tear-stained cheeks and his eyes was barely glowing.

Frowning, Jason moved close, almost pressing himself against the older's side and wrapped his tail around his waist and wrapped his arm around his chest and burying his face into his shoulder.

The embrace lasted for a few seconds before Jason felt the male slowly trembling more and soon enough the male was tightly hugging him back, burying his face against his own neck, letting out broken sobs.

Jason was shocked by the sudden change of action, but he quickly recovered and simply held him close, gently running his fingers through the older's hair in a comforting way and let out low purrs.

The comforting had lasted for almost an hour until Jason felt the older man slowly stop shaking and he pulled away, slightly sniffing a bit and rubbing his eye.

Jason leaned up and gently wiped the leftover tears away, which the Brine Hybrid didn't stop him and simply stared down at him. After wiping them away, Jason stood up and held out his hand towards the older.

"Let's stay at my place for a while" Jason simply said with a soft smile. Skybrine simply stared at his hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching up, grabbing it before slowly moving to his feet with Jason's help.

"S-Sure...."

**(Few Weeks Later)**

It had been a few weeks since Jason had brought Skybrine to his castle in the Nether, staying away from the Overworld for a while.

During the first few days, Skybrine had isolated himself in the guest room, which Jason would sometime leaves him alone for a few hours before finally getting the older male to get out for a few minutes to eat and other stuff. Sometimes, Skybrine would softly growl at Jason whenever he was forced to get out of the room but the Wither Hybrid would simply ignore it. A week had passed and soon enough, Skybrine finally stopped growling, knowing that Jason was too used to it and simply lets the smaller male lead him around.

It was two weeks since Skybrine had been staying there and the older male soon started gaining familiar feelings for the smaller male, which slightly scared him. He feared that he might lose Jason because of his feelings, so he kept them at bay. Unfortunately, Jason had noticed the slight changes in Skybrine, like before Skybrine wasn't really bothered by Jason holding his hand and comforting him when the Brine hybrid needed comforting, not now, whenever he tried to get close, the older male would simply move away, which kinda hurt Jason since even before Skybrine and Enderlox started dating, Jason have fallen in love with the Brine Hybrid but had choose to keep it to himself when he had seen them together.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jason softly knocked on the door, "Sky.....its me" Jason softly called out and waited for a few seconds for a response, but didn't hear one, which made him worry.

Slightly biting his bottom lip, Jason slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside the room, the lights were off and in the darkness, Jason could make out a shadowy lump on the bed, which he quickly figured out that it was Skybrine.

"What do you want" Skybrine slowly growled out, making Jason frown a bit before hovering towards him and sat on the bed next to the older male.

"What's wrong Sky?" Jason softly asked in a worried tone, making Skybrine feel a bit guilty. "Nothing's wrong Jason..." Sky tried to say in a calm down, but somehow knew that Jason wouldn't buy it and he was right.

Jason frowned even more before moving closer and suddenly flopped on top of the older, whom let out a surprised yelp and he instantly moved onto his back, making Jason now laying on the older's chest and stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked once again, his tail lazily sway as he placed hi whole weight onto the Brine hybrid, which wasn't that much since Sky wasn't bothered by it.

The Brine hybrid let out a sigh and simply relaxed and slowly ran his fingers through Jason's hair, remembering that they used to do this when they were younger.

"Is it about Enderlox?" Jason softly asked after a few minutes of silence, feeling Sky slightly tensed up before slowly relaxing and shook his head. "Not anymore...." Sky breathed out as he was staring up at the ceiling, trying to find the right words. Blinking a bit, Jason slightly moved around where he was facing upwards, allowing him to look up at Sky's face.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked once more which Sky looked back down at the Wither hybrid before he sat up, moving Jason on his lap.

"I-I would like to thank you for being with me.....and taking care of me when I was in a shitty place...and during the past weeks, I was thinking....I don't have feelings for Enderlox anymore" Sky started to explain as Jason was patiently listening, feeling his heart beating faster when Sky admitted to not having anymore feelings for the dragon hybrid.

Sky let out a sigh, "Fuck it" he muttered out before having the courage to quickly lean down and pressed his lips against Jason's. The Wither hybrid suddenly tensed up at the sudden action before his mind clicked and he shyly kissed back, feeling his heart beating fast.

After the sudden confession, both hybrids decided to go to sleep since both of them were tired and soon enough, they were asleep on the bed with Sky holding Jason tightly.


	186. Meeting the boyfriend - Bashdil40 & GhostHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Daddy kink

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure, they wanted to meet you for a while"

Ghost let out an annoyed sigh, "The things I do for you" he told Simon, whom simply laughs a bit and gave Ghost a peak on a cheek. "They'll love you sweetie" Simon told him, _'_ _Well maybe mom, dad....might be more difficult'_ Simon then thought, knowing how much his dad will react at first.

But he shook that thought away before turning around and opening the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back" Simon called out as they stepped inside the house. Ghost started feeling nervous about the meeting. Soon enough, he heard footsteps coming from, what it seems like, the kitchen and he saw a young-looking male walking out while washing his hands with a small towel.

"Hello honey" the male said with a smile before turning to Ghost, "Oh? Who's this?" he asked in a curious tone.

Simon grabbed Ghost's arm and brought him closer, "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Ghost" Simon introduced him to the male. He smiled before holding his hand out to Ghost, "Oh! Nice to finally meet you Ghost, my name is Bash" he happily said as Ghost reached out, grabbing Bash's hand and gave him a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too" Ghost politely greeted, making Bash giggle a bit, "No need to be so formal" Bash commented it with a smile. Then he turned to Simon, "Will he be staying for dinner?" Bash asked his son.

Simon let out a low sigh before nodding, "Yeah mom, where's dad?" he asked.

Bash simply waved at him, "Oh, he's just out at the moment, but he'll be here for dinner" he answered, which made Ghost a bit nervous about meeting the dad, but he pushed it down, telling himself that it wouldn't be so bad.

Xxxxxxx

Ghost regretted thinking that it wouldn't be so bad.

The parents, Simon and himself was sitting at the table for dinner, as Bash and Simon was talking about random things, which Ghost would be alright there and sometimes add some comments, but this time, he was being glared at by the father, with the name by Bodil.

Even though, Bodil wasn't exactly glaring and was staring at Ghost, the cyborg could feel the intensity behind the stare and he could have sworn that he had see demon horns, wings and tail, along with fire, behind the older male, but he shook that thought away and was simply sitting up straight as having a smile on his face.

Everything seem to be going fine as Bash slapped Bodil upside the head, which made the older male finally behave, making Ghost slightly glad that the glaring had stopped.

But everything soon came crashing down when Simon broke the air.

"Daddy, can you pass the salt" he asked, which Bodil did what he said but as soon as he touched the small salt jar, another hand touched it and when Bodil saw who it was, the whole atmosphere was completely silent.

' _Damn it! Why did I said that!?'_ Simon thought with a large blush covering his face.

' _Oh dear.....seems like he got that kink from me'_ Bash thought with an awkward smile

' _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!! I'M SO FUCKING DEAD!!'_ Ghost panicky thought as he saw Bodil glaring at him with his eyes glowing bright red.

' _HE DEFLOWERED MY SON!!'_ Bodil thought with an angry twitch while growling at the frighten cyborg.

"This is a nice dinner right?" Bash said, hoping to break the tense silence.

Unlucky for him, it didn't and it ended with Bodil trying to kill Ghost for 'deflowering' his son while Bash was effortlessly holding him back; Ghost was hiding behind Simon, deadly afraid of Bodil now while Simon was having a blank expression while mentally hoping for the day to finish quickly.


	187. What happens in Pax, stays in Pax – AttackingJepson

It was nearly ten at night as Josh was taking a drink of his soda as he was looking among the crowd.

Earlier that day, he didn't remember, but someone had mention about having a party before the day they all had to leave, which everyone agreed to it since it would be a while since they all meet up once more at Pax.

In the middle of the party, Josh figured out that someone had brought some alcohol, which luckily just some soft alcohol drinks. He had seen a few of his friends grabbing some drinks, but himself, he decided to simply take a soda, not wanting to deal with a headache the next morning before his plane flight.

He also had a few laughs when some of his friends started to act like idiots.

Xxxxxx

"Okay Tyler, lets get you to bed" Josh slightly laugh as he was dragging his friend to their shared room.

During the wall, Josh was listening to Tyler blabbering out in a slur voice, which Josh sometimes laugh and other times, sometimes blush when Tyler would someone start to flirt with him, but he would ignored that because of Tyler's drunkenness.

Soon enough, they made it to their room and Josh quickly arranged themselves before being able to pull out his card, activating the door and opened the door before walking in and closing the door behind.

"Lets go" Josh said as he dragged Tyler to the bed and pushed him down.

Tyler let out a giggle before making a pose, "My my Joshy-poo~ At least take me out for dinner~" Tyler said in a seductive tone which made Josh blush bright red before looking away. "S-Shut up" he muttered out before he quickly walked to the bathroom.

Josh let out a sigh and pressed his hands on the sink, leaning against it while taking deep breathes. He can't get it out of his head; the way Tyler had positioned himself and the way he talked. He let out a groan and lightly slapped himself, "Don't think about that Josh...he's just drunk and doesn't really love you" he talked to himself before frowning sadly.

He stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes before he got out of the bathroom and saw that Tyler was laying on his stomach while holding a pillow close to his chest.

"At least he's asleep" Josh said when he noticed the blonde was asleep before walking to the second bed, removing his shoes and laid on the bed, feeling too tired to change.

Then he noticed a half empty bottled water on the side desk but he quickly shook it off then closed his eyes, about to fall asleep, but he was startled when he heard slight movement and a sudden weight on his waist, causing him to open his eyes and instantly started to blush.

Above him was Tyler straddling him and looking down at him with a seductive grin and was shirtless, but he also have flushed cheeks, but wasn't as red as before.

"Hey Josh~" Tyler let out a low coo and he ran his hands along Josh's chest, making him blush even more. "W-What are you doing Tyler" Josh asked, trying to make his voice sounding angry, but failed as he bit his bottom lip to silence his moan.

Tyler pouted before leaning down to Josh's ear, "I just want to have some fun~" he purred before slightly licked his earlobe, making Josh let out a low groan and slightly turned his head, giving the blonde some room as the brunet felt him kissing down to his neck and his hands moving under his shirt.

Groaning a bit more, Josh was about to stop him when he quickly noticed something; he noticed that Tyler's breathe doesn't smell like alcohol anymore and he saw the bottled water again and his mind instantly clicked, making him blush even more at the realization.

' _He's not drunk and really want this!?'_ he thought before blushing more when Tyler started to remove his shirt and kissed Josh.

Xxxxxxx

**(At the airport)**

"Bye Josh~ I'll talk to you later" Tyler happily bid Josh goodbye with a happy grin, making the brunet slightly shake his head with a smile before replacing it with a playful scowl.

"Yeah yeah, just behave yourself" Josh snarkily said making Tyler laugh more before leaving to catch his plane.

Josh was watching him go until his own plane was called and when he was about to enter, he got a text message and opened it.

' _I'll be waiting until next Pax~ ;)'_ then it have a heart next to it making Josh slight blush at the under meaning before slowly smirking and sent a message back.

' _You better be ready for a night of your life'_


	188. Worth it! - SkyHDS90

"How much?" Sky asked Ty in a shocked tone.

Ty simply smirks at him, "I'll give you five blocks of gold if you slap his ass" he stated once more as he was pointing at the small man at the distance, whom was talking to the older Bulgarian.

Sky started to think about it. In one hand, he could finally have a chance to feel what his ass would feel like, but the other hand, if he does do it, he might get beaten up by the older Bulgarian AND the rager Bulgarian.

After a few minutes of thinking, Sky turn to his friend and nodded, "I'll do it" he said with a smirk before walking towards the duo.

At first, he felt nervous but as he got closer, he slowly got more and more courageous. _'_ _I can do this!_ _Besides the worse thing that could happen is being beaten up by Bodil for that action'_ he thought as he got even closer.

As he was close enough, he saw Bodil look at him with a confused expression, but he ignored it as one second, he raised his hand up. Two seconds, he saw Bodil widening his eyes and trying to stop him; three seconds later, he swung his hand down and four seconds later, there was a loud smack and followed by a surprise moan and five seconds later, a loud smack was heard followed by laughter.

"WORTH IT!" Sky yelled out with his right cheek bright red and was running for his life as he was being chased by Simon, whom was holding a large hammer, ready to hit him with it and his face bright red and in the background, Bodil was laughing too much to try to hit Sky for smacking Simon's ass.


	189. Flirting meme – Multi-ship

**Holding hands**

SkyHDS90

"Simon!" Sky called out as he was running towards the small Bulgarian, whom simply groaned out before looking back.

"What do you want?" Simon growled out when Sky was close enough. The older male didn't say anything and simply reached down, tightly gripping the smaller's hand with a grin.

"H-Hey!" Simon hissed out in surprise, and if he was a Neko, his ears would be folded back and his tail would be sticking up straight with the fur puffed up.

Sky grinned more, "Aw, what's wrong? Is little Simon scared of affection?" the older cooed out in a babyish tone before suddenly let out a yelp when Simon quickly punched him in the arm, his face bright red.

"S-Shut up!" Simon hissed again before turning away, cheeks puffed up in annoyance and face still red. But Sky noticed that Simon didn't pull his hand away, which was a good sign.

Grinning, Sky simply tightens his hand and smiled more, feeling him squeeze back.

**Grabbing the arm**

Bashdil40

"BODIL!"

Bodil slightly jumped at the mention of his name before feeling something hugging his arm and looked down.

"Oh hey Bash" Bodil said with a smile, causing the hybrid to smile back. "Come on! You promised me some candies" Bash said with a smile.

Chuckling a bit, Bodil nodded, "I did promise that~ Let's go" he said before walking with Bash following, still hugging his arm.

**Entwined fingers**

Derpkipz

"P-Please stay" Derp whimpered out with silent tears falling down.

Letting out a sad sigh, Husky placed his bag down and placed his left hand against Derp's cheek. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back before you know it" Husky said with a sad grin, trying to cheer him up.

Whining more, Derp leaned up and pressed his lips against the Mudkip, whom quickly kissed back and slowly moving his right hand down to Derp's right hand and slowly grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together.

**Hugging**

Ghostaki

"Woah! Hey? What this for?" Ghost asked in a surprised tone when Baki suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

The hybrid looked up at the cyborg with a cute smile, making Ghost slightly blush at the cuteness before slowly wrapping his arms around the small man.

"Why can't I hug my boyfriend" Baki giggled, hugging him tighter, making Ghost playfully shake his head before lightly petting his smaller boyfriend.

**Embracing**

PewdieCry

It was a cool afternoon as the mixture of gold, red and brown leaves were hanging off from the branches of the trees, some of the leaves gently falling down.

The park is mostly empty, with an exception of few people walking along the path. But what popped out the most was two young men, standing underneath a tree, that haven't gotten any missing leaves.

If anyone would have paid attention, they would have noticed the older man was holding the smaller man in a loving embrace.

**Holding from behind**

Setolox

"Do you have to do that every time?" Seto asked in an amused tone as he was laying on his stomach, holding reading a book.

Grinning, Ty pressed his face against Seto's back as he tightens his grip around the sorcerer's waist, holding him close.

"Yes...yes I do" Ty answered, making Seto shake his head as he kept read.

**Lifting up (princess style)**

Cranklez

Crainer let out a surprised squeal when he felt himself being picked up and was pressed against a muscular chest, making him blush before looking up to see who it was.

"What the crap Spooklez!?" Crainer loudly exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Jordan's neck to not fall off.

Laughing a bit, Jordan simply pulled him closer and started to walk. "What's wrong? Don't like it when I carry you?" Jordan asked in a sly tone, making Crainer slap his chest. "Shut up" the Danish growled in, slightly blushing at the closeness.

**Carrying on back**

Merome

"Are you sure you can walk still?" Jerome asked in a worried tone as he watched his mate moving more slowly and rubbing his eye.

"I-I'm **_-yawns-_** sure Biggums" Mitch tiredly said with a smile, which the Bacca took no as an answer and moved in front of the human and kneel down.

"Get on" Jerome simply said, which Mitch let out a sigh before smiling before moving close and climbed into his back.

Jerome gripped the back of Mitch's knees before standing up, feeling arms around his neck and started walking again.

"You stubborn Bacca" Mitch tiredly teased, causing Jerome to laugh a bit "Yeah" he agreed and soon enough he heard soft snoring coming from the human and smiled.

"Sleep well Mitch"

**Hiding face in**

Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

Nick could feel his whole face burning up as he was covering his face with his hands.

Zres simply tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong? All I ask is what he meant by wondering if I 'nailed you'?" the puppet asked in a confused tone.

Nick felt his face burning up even more at the memory that happened a few hours ago. Still confused, Zres pulled his human close, having his arms around his waist. _'Its must be a human thing'_ Zres thought with a slight shrug.

' _I'm going to kill Cory!'_ Nick shouted in his head as he buried his face into Zres' chest, trying to get the blush to go down.

**Touching foreheads**

CaptainSparklez x Villain!Derp Ssundee

It was late at night as Jordan was laying on the top of the tree, on his back and looking up at the night sky.

He was watching the stars with a calming expression, but he didn't realize that someone was sneaking up on him.

"Why you like looking at the stars?"

Jordan looked to his right to see Derp laying on his stomach, having his head resting on his palms and looking down at the older male. Jordan let out a hum before looking back at the stars.

"Eh...I'm not really sure....I just like to admire the beauty" he answered, making Derp blink on confusion before shrugging it off. "I see....." he trailed off, making Jordan look back to the other male and started to admire him, liking the way the moonlight shine on him.

Quickly noticed his staring, Derp started to blush and look away, "D-Don't stare" Derp shyly said, making Jordan chuckle a bit before moving his hand up, pressing his palm against Derp's cheek.

"Why shouldn't I? You're very beautiful" Jordan said, making Derp blush more before shyly smiling. "T-Thanks..." he softly said before moving closer before leaning down, pressing his forehead against Jordan's.

The older male smiled and gently ran his thumb along Derp's cheek, enjoying the closeness.


	190. Your shield – Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood

"Thanks again got the ice cream Spooklez" Crainer happily said as he was eating another spoonful of his cookie-and-cream ice cream bowl.

"No problem dude" Jordan said with a soft smile as he was eating his own regular vanilla ice cream bowl.

Currently, the two men were at a shopping mall after Jordan had invited Crainer to hang out for the day, which the Danish happily agreed, which made Jordan very happy about it and the day was heading towards the afternoon, which Jordan had offered to buy them ice cream and then went to buy them before Crainer could have refuse the offer, since he wanted to buy his own ice cream, but gave up.

As the Danish was eating his ice cream, he didn't notice the other male silently staring at him admiring him a bit. The real reason that Jordan invited Crainer to hang out was that Jordan have feelings for the Danish, but was too scared to tell him in fear of scaring him away, so he wanted to hang out with him as much as possible before being brave enough to confess.

' _He looks so beautiful.....I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I don't want to scare him away...besides I doubt that he even likes me like that, he could like Ian more than me'_ Jordan thought before frowning at the last thought, but the frown went away, not wanting to worry Crainer and continue eating his ice cream.

As he was almost finished, he was suddenly stopped by Crainer, whom grabbed his arm, that was holding the spoon, and reached up towards his mouth with a napkin.

"H-Hey!" Jordan stuttered out with a light blush as Crainer was gently rubbing the napkin against the corner of the taller's mouth.

"There was some ice cream there" Crainer explained to the taller before pulling away, which Jordan could have sworn that he seen the smaller blush a bit, but he shook it off and smiled. "Thanks, I didn't realize it" he said with a laugh, causing Crainer to laugh as well.

But soon the peaceful moment was broken when there was a loud scream and a second later a loud bang was heard, causing more screams to happen, which made more banging sounds, made the screams stop.

**(Jordan POV)**

As soon as I heard the first bang, I swiftly reached towards Crainer and moved under the table, pulling Crainer down and close to me and soon after that more banging sound of heard.

After the banging sound was stopped, I heard multiple people screaming in a panic, which I held Crainer close to my chest as I heard him let out scared whimpers.

' _Why the fuck is today have to happen like this!?_ I angrily thought to myself before shaking my head, _'No time to think like that, I need to get Crainer out of here safe'_ that was the last thing I thought before moving my arms under his knees and back, carrying him.

"Just hold onto me" I quietly told the Danish, which I felt him grip onto my jacket.

Looking out from the under the table, I could see four men that was dressed in all black; three of them having a gun while the fourth one having a diamond sword in his hand.

' _I can possibly get away from the fourth guy since the other three is farther away'_ I thought before tightening my grip and waited until the diamond sword guy looked away.

When he did, I instantly burst from under the table and running towards the exit. Behind me, I could heard shocked yelling and heard footsteps behind me. _'Damn it'_ I growled as I pushed myself to move faster and quickly made a sharp turn, hoping to lost the person behind me, but to my dismay, I could still hear footsteps behind me.

Then I suddenly jumped when I heard a bang and pain on my right leg, causing me to fall forwards, which also made Crainer fall from my arms, landing with a painful yelp.

My landing was a bit more painful since I hit the ground hard, a few seconds later, I felt more pain in my leg and inside of my mouth. Quickly tasting the iron in my mouth, I could tell that I accidentally bit my inner cheek.

I quickly pushed the pain down before pushing myself off the ground and crawled towards Crainer. As soon as I was in front of him, the Danish looked behind me with a scared expression and a second later, I felt something cold pressed against the back of my head, causing me to freeze him. Seeing the scared expression on his face, I gave him a gentle smile, hoping to reassure him, but before I could do anything else, the cold item pushed more against my head.

"Get up" I heard a rough voice demanding me, which I complied, slowly standing up, biting my bottom lip from the slight pain in my right leg and slowly turned around, only to look at the barrel of the gun. I kept my face emotionless so I wouldn't give the guy the satisfaction of me being scared. And I guessed that he didn't like that since he let out a low grunt and seen him tighten his grip on the gun.

"Not so scared huh pretty boy" the man growled out, which didn't intimidated me and simply glared at him. I guess that he didn't liked that because he let out a growl and I suddenly felt pain on the side of my head and a second later, I found myself on the ground, feeling dizzy.

"Jordan!" I heard Crainer behind me and felt his arms wrapped around my neck. Then I felt him tensed up then heard a clicking sound, which I looked up to see the gun pointing the gun at us.

The stranger simply let out a dark chuckle, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and quickly moved my arm in front of Crainer in a protective way.

"How about you pass over that cutie and maybe I'll let you go~" the stranger cooed out with a sickening smile, making my stomach turn in a rage and faintly heard Crainer let out a frighten whimper. I let out a low growl, "You're not having him" I growled out, slightly moving in front of the Danish to block him from the stranger's view.

I guess he didn't like that since I heard him let out a snarl and he pointed the gun at my chest, but I wasn't scared by it.

"Just give me that slut!" the stranger shouted, which caused me to snap when he called Crainer that word.

Growling, I lost control for a second and felt myself moving forwards to punch the guy for saying that.

Everything went blurry. One second I heard Crainer screaming and a second later, three loud banging noise was echo in the air and after all that, I started to feel pain in my chest and stomach, causing me to slowly look down and was shocked to see three slowly growing red spots and as soon as I seen it, it hit me.

That fucker shot me.

Then I saw my vision getting blurry and barely felt myself falling backwards and a second later, felt someone wrapping their arms around me and something warm pressed against my wounds.

Through my blurry vision, I slowly looked up to see Crainer looking down at me with rapid tears falling down his cheeks and his face mixed with fear and sadness.

I weakly reached up and placed my hand against his cheek, "Shh....no need to cry" I weakly mutters up to him before feeling too weak and closed my eyes.

"Spooklez! Wake up! Wa....."

Xxxxxx

**(Third POV)**

Crainer was quickly panicking as he tried to push more pressure on Jordan's wounds, trying to stop the blood flow.

In his panic, he didn't hear frighten shouts, rapid footsteps and the faint sirens that are slowly getting louder. Crainer suddenly snapped out of his panic when he felt something grab his arms, pulling him away from Jordan, causing him to panic more and started to struggle.

As the blurriness went away, Crainer saw that it was one of the paramedics, which he looked back to Jordan, he saw two more besides him, swiftly and expertly help.

"Shh...he'll be alright sir" the paramedic said as she pulled Crainer up to his feet and wrapped a blanket over him while trying to calm him down as Crainer was still panicking a bit.

Soon enough, two of the paramedics had placed Jordan inside of the ambulance as well as Crainer and quickly drove to the hospital.

**(Hospital)**

**(Crainer POV)**

I was silently curled up in a ball, sitting on the chair, still holding the blanket close as I was blankly staring at the wall. It had been twenty minutes since I've arrived at the hospital and twenty minutes since Jordan had been taken to surgery. Then I felt my eyes becoming watery and looked down at my hands, still stained with blood.

Jordan's blood.

I could feel myself starting to tremble at the site of Jordan's limp body and blood staining his white shirt.

I guess I was in a daze because a second later, I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts and looked up to see Ian staining down at me with a worried expression.

He didn't say anything and simply leans down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug and that moment, I quickly broke down and started sobbing on his shoulder.

**(Third POV)**

"Shhh....he'll be okay..." Ian softly coos as he was gently running his fingers through the small Danish's hair, hoping to calm him down as he was holding him in a tight embrace.

His heart broke from hearing the anguish sobs from the smaller and he slowly remembered the call that he had received twenty minutes ago about the shooting and two of his close friends being at the hospital, which very scared him.

Ian quickly shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts and simply held Crainer closer, rubbing his back in a smoothing gesture. After a few minutes, he heard soft snores and when he looked down, he saw that the small Danish had fallen asleep, which Ian was glad.

There was a tense silence in the air as Ian was sitting on the chair with his friend asleep and curled up in his lap. Currently, Ian had his phone out and messaging the rest of his friends, explaining what had happened and where he was now. After he revived some messages being worried and whats-not, Ian had been sitting for nearly an hour while waiting for any news for Jordan.

As he was about to fall asleep, he saw a doctor walking towards him and sat up. The doctor asked if he was with Jordan, which Ian nodded his head.

"How is he?" Ian asked in a worried tone. The doctor looked at him for a second before sighing, "We've managed to get him stable, which was surprising considering how much blood he lost on the way here" the doctor started to explain. "Also we managed to remove two of the bullets before taking him to surgery to remove the last one"

Ian was slightly pale at the description before he shook his head, "S-So he's okay now" Ian asked before letting out a sigh of relief when the doctor nodded.

"Yes, he's stable enough, so you two can go see him" he said with a smile. "Thank you" Ian thanked him with a smile. Then the doctor left them alone and Ian started to gently shake Crainer up.

After a few minutes, he had managed to wake the Danish up, but he was still quiet, making Ian worry, but knew that he'll feel better.

"Come on Crainer, lets clean you up" Ian said as he eyed the mostly dried blood on his hands and a bit on his face.

Soon enough, Ian had led Crainer to a bathroom at the hospital, turned the faucet on lukewarm water then grabbed a few paper towels before starting to clean away the blood as much as he could. It took a few minutes, but Ian had managed to get most of the blood off, "There...come on lets go see Jordan" Ian suggested then saw Crainer look up at him, making him smile a bit at the reaction before taking him to the room.

It took a few minutes, but they had managed to find the room, but Ian stopped by the door, making Crainer look at him confused.

"You go in first okay?" Ian turn to him with a smile, "You might be the first person he wants to see" Ian added.

Crainer looked scared for a second before slowly nodding "O-Okay" he shakily replied before walking passed him and into the room.

Xxxxxxx

Once inside the room, the room was dimly lit with a few machines letting out small sounds and a single bed with a man laying on it.

Crainer tightens his grip on the blanket before slowly walking towards the bed, looking down at Jordan's sleeping face. Slowly Crainer started to tear up before gently grabbing the other's hand.

"P-Please be okay Spooklez...." Crainer slightly begged, hoping that the older male is okay and well. Then he felt his hand being squeezed followed by a low groan. He looked down and was happy to see Jordan slowly waking up.

"J-Jordan" Crainer weakly called out, feeling tears falling down.

Groaning more, Jordan slowly opened his eyes to see Crainer looming over him with tears falling down. "H-Hey Crainer" Jordan weakly greeted as he reached up with his other hand, placing his palm against the Danish's cheek. The action caused Crainer to cry even more and grabbed his hands tighter, "W-Why did you do that?" Crainer couldn't help but ask.

"D-Do what?" Jordan asked in a confused tone making Crainer tremble a bit as he tried to hold back his sobs. "W-Why did you risk yourself t-to.....to..." Crainer couldn't finish his sentence, but Jordan knew what he was asking.

"You know...I wanted to m-make it more romantic to confess, b-but this works too" Jordan started saying with a low chuckle, "I-I love you Crainer....and I w-would do anything to protect you, even u-using myself as your shield" Jordan confessed, making Crainer look at him in shock before slowly starting to cry before burying his face in Jordan's chest, being careful of his wounds, wrapping his arms around the other male and started crying.

Between the sobs, Jordan could make out the Danish confessing back, which made him happy and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller, comforting him.


	191. Your shield AU - Cranklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Character Death

**(Third POV)**

Crainer was quickly panicking as he tried to push more pressure on Jordan's wounds, trying to stop the blood flow.

In his panic, he didn't hear frighten shouts, rapid footsteps and the faint sirens that are slowly getting louder. Crainer suddenly snapped out of his panic when he felt something grab his arms, pulling him away from Jordan, causing him to panic more and started to struggle.

As the blurriness went away, Crainer saw that it was one of the paramedics, which he looked back to Jordan, he saw two more besides him, swiftly and expertly help.

"Shh...he'll be alright sir" the paramedic said as she pulled Crainer up to his feet and wrapped a blanket over him while trying to calm him down as Crainer was still panicking a bit.

Soon enough, two of the paramedics had placed Jordan inside of the ambulance as well as Crainer and quickly drove to the hospital.

**(Hospital)**

**(Crainer POV)**

I was silently curled up in a ball, sitting on the chair, still holding the blanket close as I was blankly staring at the wall. It had been twenty minutes since I've arrived at the hospital and twenty minutes since Jordan had been taken to surgery. Then I felt my eyes becoming watery and looked down at my hands, still stained with blood.

Jordan's blood.

I could feel myself starting to tremble at the site of Jordan's limp body and blood staining his white shirt.

I guess I was in a daze because a second later, I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts and looked up to see Ian staining down at me with a worried expression.

He didn't say anything and simply leans down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug and that moment, I quickly broke down and started sobbing on his shoulder.

**(Third POV)**

"Shhh....he'll be okay..." Ian softly coos as he was gently running his fingers through the small Danish's hair, hoping to calm him down as he was holding him in a tight embrace.

His heart broke from hearing the anguish sobs from the smaller and he slowly remembered the call that he had received twenty minutes ago about the shooting and two of his close friends being at the hospital, which very scared him.

Ian quickly shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts and simply held Crainer closer, rubbing his back in a smoothing gesture. After a few minutes, he heard soft snores and when he looked down, he saw that the small Danish had fallen asleep, which Ian was glad.

There was a tense silence in the air as Ian was sitting on the chair with his friend asleep and curled up in his lap. Currently, Ian had his phone out and messaging the rest of his friends, explaining what had happened and where he was now. After he revived some messages being worried and whats-not, Ian had been sitting for nearly an hour while waiting for any news for Jordan.

As he was about to fall asleep, he saw a doctor walking towards him and sat up. The doctor asked if he was with Jordan, which Ian nodded his head.

"How is he?" Ian asked in a worried tone then the sudden mood in the air change when he saw the doctor's face turn solemn.

"I'm.....sorry sir, but he lost too much blood and passed away" the doctor sadly said before bidding his leave, leaving Ian in shock.

' _No....this can't be true'_ he thought in disbelief before looking down at Crainer before slowly shaking him awake. He knew that it would break the Danish's heart, but he also knew that he was the one that have to tell him.

Crainer stirred a bit before slowly waking up. "C-Crainer" Ian softly called out, cursing for the crack in his voice. The Danish looked up at his friend, "Y-Yeah....i-is Spooklez okay?" Crainer asked, making Ian pause for a moment before braving up and looked at him in the eyes, his hands on the smaller's shoulders.

"T-The....doctor came and s-said that....Jordan lost too much blood and....and..." Ian slowly trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence, but soon Crainer figured out what he was going to say and loudly gasp, covering his mouth.

"N-No...p-please tell me y-you're lying..." Crainer begged him with tears slowly falling down, but Ian said nothing and simply pulled Crainer close and soon enough, Crainer quickly broke down, holding onto the older tightly and sobbing on his chest.

Ian couldn't really say anything and simply held him close and rubbing his back, comforting the crying man and made a promise that he will take care of Crainer for Jordan.


	192. Reassurance - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

"SSUNDEE!!!"

Ian jumped a bit, hearing his husband loudly calling him by his code name, which almost always bad.

He looked away from the television, only to see that his husband was towering over him from over the couch with an angry expression.

_'Oh no, what is it this time'_ Ian thought with a frightened expression before getting off the couch. " I-Is there somet-" Ian started asking when he was roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and surprisingly lifted up by the smaller's incredible strength and pulled close to Crainer's face.

"I WANT TO SAY A FEW THINGS TO YOU THAT I NEED GETTING OFF MY CHEST SO YOU BETTER LISTEN!" Crainer started shouting at the top of his lungs, terrifying Ian a bit, but when he tried to speak up, Crainer glared at him.

"NO, YOU FUCKING SHUT IT AND LISTEN! IT HAD BEEN VERY DIFFICULT FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS FOR ME! AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE THE BEST INTEREST IN ME, BUT SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE TAKING ME FOR GRANTED" Crainer started crying out while shaking the shocked Ian back and forth.

Normally Ian would try to reassure him that he wouldn't take his husband for granted, but at the moment, was too scared to speak up.

"BUT I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT FOR DOING THIS TO ME!! NOW I KNOW THAT I'M SCREAMING AT YOU AND SOUNDING ANGRY BUT I REALLY LOVE YOU AND I KNOW THAT YOU'LL KEEP HELPING ME THOUGH THESE HARD TIMES!! SO FUCKING NOD YOU HEAD IN AGREEMENT BEFORE I GET MORE ANGRY!!" Crainer growled at Ian, ready to explode at any moment.

Ian quickly nodding with a nervous smile and sweat gathering om his forehead, " Y-Yes honey I-I love you too" the older quickly said.

Soon enough, Crainer's expression soon melted into happiness and dropped Ian.

"Aww, I'm glad to hear that sweetie~ Phew that felt good to let out" Crainer commented with a light giggle before walking off to get a snack.

Ian was left on the couch with a shocked expression at what had happened.

_'That was intense_ ' Ian thought before deciding to take a quick cold shower.


	193. Loops - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Character Death

Letting out a low groan, Crainer tiredly reached up and turned the alarm off and moved onto his back, blankly staring up at the ceiling for a minute before forcing himself to get out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and taking care of business, Crainer stood in front of the sink, facing the mirror, his face still blank.

He stared at his reflection for a few seconds before harshly slapping himself and shook his head a bit before letting out a happy grin and walked out of the bathroom.

As Crainer was about to leave, his eye caught sight of a futuristic-looking headphones. His happy smile twitched a bit but didn't change as Crainer move towards it and picked it up, his eyes dimmed a bit in remembrance.

He remembers the first time he got the headphones, even though he wanted to forget but that was impossible. Even after the 50th time, Crainer found it harder to make himself smile, knowing that today would go horribly wrong and after the 150th times, Crainer was scared that he found himself becoming numb from emotions and had been trying to get himself to feel something.

Sighing, Crainer placed the headphones on and heard a small voice coming out of the bud.

_"Loop number 268_ "

Crainer silently shakes his head before leaving his house, not bothering to lock it.

Xxxxxxx

"Took you long enough" Ian laughs as he saw Crainer running up to him. "Sorry" Crainer exclaimed, playfully glares at the older man.

"Nice headphones" Ian complimented the Danish, making him lightly blush. "T-Thanks" Crainer thanked him before both men started walking.

As Ian was talking about the latest mods they he have tried and managed to exploit them, Crainer, instead, was warily looking around for any dangers while half listening to Ian. The Danish could remember each and every one of many different obstacle that was used to end a life. But no matter how hard he tried, Crainer couldn't find a way to save Ian's life and it hurts to see that every single time.

Feeling tears gathering up, Crainer quickly wipes them away, hoping that Ian didn't see them but to his dismay, he saw and stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked in a worried tone, placing his hands on Crainer's shoulders. _'Don't look at me like that'_ Crainer thought, feeling more tears gathering, now trying to not look at Ian since it would hurt a lot more if he confess.

Feeling his shoulder trembling, Ian became more worried ad pulled Crainer into a hug, trying to calm him down.

_'Stop it'_ Crainer mentally begged, shaking even more before finally breaking, sobbing in his chest. Ignoring the growing wet spot on his chest, Ian simply holds him closer and started stroking his hair, after removing the headphones.

The two didn't even care that they're outside and if anyone saw them.

After a few more minutes, the sobbing soon turned into sniffs and whimpers. "Feeling better?" Ian asked, feeling Crainer nod, making him smile before being daring and gently placed a kiss on Crainer's temple, making the Danish blush from the action.

_'Wait....nothing happened?'_ Crainer thought, realizing that someone bad should happen but it didn't, making Crainer feel a bit hopeful for the first time. _'Maybe its over'_ he thought with a slowly growing smile before puling away, wiping his tears away. "S-Sorry bro" Crainer apologized, but Ian shook his head, "No need to apologize" Ian said with a smile.

Smiling more, Crainer then remembered the kiss, making him blush at the thought but decided to return the favor and leans up, placing a kiss on Ian's cheek, close to his lips.

"Thanks..." Crainer said, pulling away with a smile and started laughing at Ian's bright red face. The older playfully glares at the Danish before gently grabbing his hand.

There were a peaceful silence between them and Crainer felt like everything will be alright until he saw something moving behind Ian and felt his heart drop. He saw someone with a gun and pointing it at Ian.

**BANG**

Reacting, Crainer barely managed to push Ian out of harm's way, but then felt a piercing pain in his chest and when he looked down, he saw a slowly growing red stain on his chest.

"NO!" Ian cried out, seeing that the Danish got shot and quickly grabbed him as he was about to fall.

"No no no, you're going to be alright" Ian started mutters to himself as he held Crainer on his lap and started pressing his hands against the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Ian started shaking more as he saw Crainer slowly becoming pale and a small string of blood dripped down his mouth.

He then jumped a bit when he heard multiple voices around him and someone pulling him away from Crainer, causing him to cry out and fought against them trying to get back to the Danish. But it was futile as he was pushed away as the paramedic tried to keep him alive.

Ian was frozen in shock as he watched the love of his life slowly dying in front of him and tightens his grip on the headphones, that he barely got from one of the paramedics, and suddenly felt a button on the outside of the buds, accidentally pressing and saw everything spinning around and he felt sick to his stomach.

But as soon as it happened, it stopped, leaving Ian both shocked and dazed to find himself standing in his own bedroom, tightly gripping the futuristic-looking headphones and a soft audible voice was heard, coming from the buds.

_'Loop number 1'_


	194. Loving Death - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death

It was a regular evening at the park where there was barely anyone there, since everyone had left to their homes. But there were two people by the lake.

The first person was a young man and was laying on his stomach with his head and half of his chest was submerged underwater and was helplessly struggling against the second person's grip. The second person was sitting on the man's back with his right hand having a firm grip on the man's hair, keeping him submerged and pressing his left hand against the spot between the man's shoulder blades so the man wouldn't try to lift himself up.

If anyone were to see the second person right now, they would be frightened by his expression.

His emerald eyes seems glazed over, like a lifeless doll and his face seems blank, not giving away any emotions, but he have a big grin on his face, like it was completely normal and looking like he's happily listening to someone talking.

After a few more minutes of struggling, the man's movement slowly move to a stop, which the second man pressed his hand against the first man's neck before grinning and got off of the corpse, not caring that his pants are still wet and walked out of the lake.

Then he waited for a minute before he felt a strangely familiar presence which him him grin more and looked back to the corpse to see a man standing by the lake, holding a green aura.

"You're here" he said, walking towards the strange man. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pressed his face into his chest, cuddling against him. The strange man simply returned the gesture, still looking at the aura before eating it like a piece of candy.

"Mm...not bad love, a bit sour though" the strange man said before lovingly placed a kiss on the other's forehead, making him giggle.

"Don't worry Ian, I'll find a better person next time" he said looking up at his lover.

Smirking a bit, Ian leans down and presses his cold lips against the other's warm lips. "I'm sure you will, Crainer"


	195. Possessive – Simdil90

Bodil could feel his eye twitching a bit as he was watching Sky trying to flirt with **HIS** boyfriend and felt it again when he saw his boyfriend not really trying to stop him, which made Bodil angry a bit, but he didn't do anything and simply watched in case if anything was going to happen.

Standing next to Bodil, Baki was very amused and simply watching to see how Bodil will react while Ghost was leaning against Baki, looking through his phone.

"I could get lost in your eyes~" Sky cooed out, trying to say a flirty comment, but simply made Simon raise his eyebrow, not amused by the comment. "Uh huh" Simon simply said, crossing his arms.

"Aww, don't you like that cutie~" Sky flirted again, making Simon mentally sigh out, wishing that the older man would give up. _'Why can't he take a hint....even after how many times I had to punch him, he still doesn't get the hint'_ he thought with a frown then he tensed up when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist. _'Oh fuck'_ he thought as he could see from the corner of his eye, Bodil tensed up and his eyes glowing red for a second.

"L-Look, I know your a g-good looking guy, but I'm no-" Simon started to say when he was cut off by Sky suddenly kissing him.

Bodil let out a feral growl, making Ghost look away from his phone, sensing that everything is going bad and pulled Baki away from Bodil. "I don't want to die yet" Ghost stated, which Baki agreed to him.

' _ **Mine!'**_ Bodil thought as he stomped towards them, then suddenly pulled Sky away and pushed him down.

"Hey!?" Sky yelped before turning to Bodil, "What's the hell!?" he exclaimed before jumping when Bodil growled at him, **"He's mine!"** Bodil growled out before turning around, picking Simon up, making him yelp in surprise, placed him over his shoulder and started to walk away to reclaim him.


	196. My Sunshine – Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

"Okay...I think I got everything" Bodil mutters to himself as he finished looking through his bag before closing it and walking to the car. He also looked at his watch for a few seconds before looking up at the sky. "There's still sunlight left" he mutters before getting in the car and turning it on and started driving.

He was driving down the road, driving past multiple tall buildings, some with huge holes in them and others fully intact with broken windows. There were also overgrown plantation everywhere with a few animals sometimes running around.

Bodil could remember the time where everything was fun and not as dangerous until the outbreak, which killed nearly half of the population and turned a quarter of the population into some kind of zombies. There had been scientists trying to find out the cure, but all of them failed. In the city he was in, only he and his boyfriend were the only one alive. Since Bodil was a scientist himself, he been trying to find the cure, but failed every time, but recently he looked like he's getting closer now that he caught one of the zombies.

Bodil let out a sigh then he saw something from the corner of his eye, causing him to stop the car at the beginning of a bridge. "Mm?" Bodil blinks a bit, looking to the right to see a small figure standing at the middle of the bridge. "What the..." Bodil the got out of the car, still watching the figure.

"Is that....Jerry?" he commented before walking towards the figure, "Jerry! Hey! What are you doing there!?" Bodil yelled out in annoyance, slowly getting angry. "You were not suppose to be there! NO!" Bodil then started shouting as he got close enough, which revealed the figure to be a mannequin.

"You were suppose to be at-" Bodil started stating when he stepped on a puddle of water then he heard a click and something falling down and when he turned to look, he saw that it was an ambulance truck fell down.

It only took him a second to realize what was happening, but before he could do anything, he felt something wrap around his ankle, causing it to pull his leg forwards and at the same time, causing him to fall backwards, slamming his head against the ground with a crack and the rope lifted him up in the air.

There was a loud ringing sound in his ears and a large pain spike behind his head, causing his vision to blur. "Ugh..." Bodil groaned out before he slowly passed out.

Xxxxxxxx

Bodil slowly started to regain conscious and faintly heard his watch beeping, but he also heard a muffed voice.

"...ke up! Bodil!" he faintly heard someone calling to him, so he forced himself to open his eyes, his vision slowly blurry.

"Ugh..." he softly groans out before the blurriness slowly went away and he looked up to see his boyfriend looking up at him with a worried expression.

"S-Simon..." Bodil weakly called out as he slowly started to remember what had happened and weakly moved his hand to the back of his head before pulling away to see blood on his fingers.

"Bodil! Do you have something to cut the ropes!" Simon called out in a worried tone, which Bodil didn't register what he said for a few seconds before he finally responded and slowly searched through his pockets until he found a small pocket knife. Bodil pulled the pocket knife out, flip it open and pushed his upper half up to his leg, grabbing the rope and started to cut the rope.

Simon was looking around with a nervous expression and his face turned fearful when he saw the sun slowly setting. "Shit" he mutters before looking back up to Bodil, whom was still cutting the rope.

Grinding his teeth, Bodil felt his head slightly pulsing in pain, but he pushed it down and he quickens his movement, but he was caught by surprise when the rope suddenly snapped from the cut and fell straight down, slamming his back against the ground, causing the air to get knocked out of him before letting out a breathless scream.

"Bodil!" Simon ran to him, kneeling besides him. He saw the pocket knife handle in Bodil's hand, but the blade was missing then he saw Bodil's thigh bleeding and a tip of the blade poking up.

"Shit" Simon exclaimed before wrapping his arms under Bodil's arms and started to drag him to the car, panicking when he saw the sun setting more. Bodil groaned, but tried to help by removing some of his weight off of Simon, then they both heard barking and looked a head to see a zombie with a few of the zombie dogs.

"Shit!" Bodil cursed then Simon moved faster, seeing the dogs running after them. After a few seconds, Simon had managed to drag them both pass a small line of sunlight, which when the dogs touched the sunlight, it started to burn them, but it kept them on the opposite side.

"L-Lets go!" Bodil exclaimed as he moved his arm around Simon's neck as the smaller male made it way towards the car.

They barely made it to the car when the last string of light soon faded, giving the dogs open passage, which they didn't hesitate and quickly charged at the two men.

Both men barely had time to react when they were both knocked down and separated.

"Agh!" Bodil yells out in pain when he was pinned to the ground by one of the dogs and was holding the dog back with his right arm firmly pressed against it's neck and moving his head to the side, barely feeling the spit on the dog's teeth as it tried to aggressively bite him.

He heard Simon cry out, causing him to look to where he was and he let out a gasp.

There was another dog on Simon, trying to aggressively bite at the smaller man as he was holding the dog back, but his face have a pained expression, which Bodil quickly saw why. He saw another dog and it had it's sharp teeth sunk in Simon's free arm, drawing blood.

"NO!" Bodil exclaimed in fear before using most of strength to swing the dog to the side, grabbing its head and slammed it against the ground, busting its head, then moved to his feet, reaching to the side of the car door, grabbing a gun and pointed it at the two dogs, quickly shooting it down.

"Simon!" Bodil shouted, quickly limping towards the fallen man and quickly picked him up, causing Simon to cry out, then got in the car.

"Its okay Simon, I got this, don't worry" Bodil said, trying to comfort him before quickly driving home.

Xxxxxxx

Bodil burst in the house and quickly ran down the basement, where his lab was and placed Simon on the medical table.

Simon could feel his chest tightening, making it harder to breath, feeling his limbs becoming limp and cold.

"B-Bodil..."

**(Bodil POV)**

I mentally wince at his tone. It sounded so painful to hear. I hurriedly ran through each drawer before grabbing a small bottle and a syringe before moving back to Simon.

"I got you Simon, j-just hold on love" I told him, my voice cracking a bit as I grabbed his arm that didn't have the bite, moving it to show his inner wrist. Then I pushed the syringe in the bottle, sucking the liquid out of the bottle before quickly injecting it into his arm.

I heard him cry out more, making me tear up, knowing that the virus is attacking him.

After injecting the liquid in, I threw the used syringe away and picked Simon back up, moving backwards, which I hit the wall behind before slowly sliding down, holding my boyfriend close, feeling his skin getting colder and his breathing quickening.

"I-It hurts..." I heard Simon weak voice telling me, making me tear up more, knowing that it wouldn't cure him, but I was painfully hoping.

"I-Its okay Simon, y-you'll get better..." I trailed off, knowing that I was lying to both of us.

I leaned down, burying my face against his soft hair and holding him close for a few minutes.

I could starting to hear his breathing slowing down, which I pulled away and looked at him, seeing his eyes closed and was leaning against my chest.

Then I shakily moved my hand across his hair for a few moments before pulling it away and I saw a hair full of his own hair. Then I lightly lifted his upper lip to see both of his regular and canine teeth becoming sharper and longer.

' _No...'_ I could only think, feeling my blood turn cold, then I tightly grabbed both of his wrists and wrapped my other arm around his neck then I leaned back, looking away from him while silent tears was falling down my cheeks.

I only had to wait a few minutes before I felt him stir a bit and low growling was heard then it became louder until it became a roar then I felt him trying to lunge at me, but I simply tightens my grip around his wrists and neck.

I kept crying as I was having a firm grip on him as he was struggling against my grip, letting out feral growls and snarls, but it lasted for a few seconds when I felt him slowly stop moving to a complete stop.

Which then I forced myself to look back down to see Simon blankly staring up at me, making me break down more.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I couldn't protect you...." I trailed off before holding his cold body close as I was letting out broken sobs.


	197. The F Word - Crundee

It was a regular day at the base, where most of the team were in the lounge room, relaxing and talking.

Laying in one of the couches, Ian was laying against the couch while leaning against his right hand, which was holding his head up and his left arm wrapped around his innocent boyfriend, Crainer, whom was leaning against his chest, relaxing. Also Ian was mindlessly listening to one of Ty's stories.

It was really a casual normal day until something happened.

"Fuck" Ty cursed a bit in pain when he accidentally hit his elbow on the table, but as soon as he said it, Seto looked a bit terrified and was about it say something when a loud gasp was heard.

Ian had let out a mixture of shock and anger as he was glaring at Ty, angry at him for saying the cuss word in front of Crainer, whom Ian covered his ears to protect his innocence, and the Danish was simply confused.

"Never say that in front of him" Ian said, still glaring before standing up and pushing Crainer out of the room, still covering his ears.

There was a shocked silence in the air until Sky broke it, "I wish you luck Ty"

**(Next day)**

**Crack**

"....fuck" Crainer innocently curses when he dropped his glass of water, which made the air turn cold.

Ian let out a mixture of shock and angry gasp when he heard his sweet _innocent_ boyfriend said a _fou_ l word and he instantly walked up to Ty to give him a piece of his mind.

"I-Ian! We can talk about this like calm an-" Seto started saying as he blocked the way but was cut off when Ian calmly moved him before continuing on.

"Um...GOT TO GO!" Ty panicky said as he ran out of the room with an angry Ian followed close behind.


	198. The box – Snowy x Vegeto

Vegeto could feel his eye slightly twitching in annoyance as he, once again, moved to get comfortable from an awkward angle his body was in.

"Um..." Vegeto heard his secret crush, Snowy, above him with a confused expression. Then both of them heard laughing outside of the small box they were in. "Have fun you two~" Bodil called out through the wall then they heard hid footsteps slowly fading away.

"BODIL!" Vegeto yelled out as he was slamming his hand against the obsidian wall, but it didn't affect anything, which Vegeto huffed out in annoyance and crossed his arms.

Snowy didn't know what to say and simply rearranged himself, placing his hands slightly above Vegeto's head and moving his legs down to where he was kneeling between the smaller's legs.

"I have a feeling that we'll be stuck here for a while" Snowy muttered out, which Vegeto nodded with a sigh, "Yeah....fucking Bodil" he growled out. Vegeto could feel his face heating up and the closeness from the other male and mentally cursed at the Bulgarian for not helping them out.

The only lights they have were a single red-stone torch, which it let out a dim light, but it was enough for Snowy to see the smaller's face turning red.

"Are you okay?" Snowy asked in a slight concern tone, which Vegeto was startled before his face turning red and looks away, "I-I'm good" he replied before blushing more when Snowy gripped his jawline and forced Vegeto to face the older male. "Your blushing" Snowy stated, making Vegeto blush more and slightly glared at him.

"Y-Yeah, w-what about it" the smaller challenged him. Snowy stared at him before slowly smirking and started to lean close, making Vegeto blush bright red and his heart beating faster.

"Seems to me that you are blushing" Snowy stated with a smirk, making Vegeto stutter out as he tried to back away, but the wall behind him stopped him and a firm grip on his jawline stopped him fro looking away.

Then he felt another hand rest against his neck and a second later, he felt warm lips pressed against his own making him widens his eyes in shock and surprise, but before he could kiss back, there was a sudden burst of light above them, causing them to quickly pull away and look at the source of light to see Bodil looking down at him through the small hole on the ceiling.

"Um.....I'll just leave this open and leave you two alone" Bodil said with a giggle before leaving.

Vegeto was blushing bright red from the kiss as Snowy looked back down at him before smiling, "Lets go somewhere more comfortable" the older male stated, which Vegeto found himself agreeing to him with a small nervous smile.


	199. No! - SimonCanadian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

Mitch slowly opened the door, which revealed a narrow hallway. He quickly looked around to any dangers and when he didn't, he stepped in with Simon following close behind.

"Okay the coast is clear" Mitch mutters out as he was tightly holding the gun close. "Now where to?" Simon asked with his eyebrow raised. The taller male simply shrugged and started to walk through the hallway with the smaller male following close behind.

The silence around them had an eerie tone, causing Simon to reach out, grabbing Mitch's hand, whom gave him a gentle squeeze as they kept walking.

They turn the corner of the hallway when Mitch suddenly heard the familiar horrified sound of someone dragging something metal on the ground and when he looked back, he saw the same monster that was chasing them.

It only lasted for a second when Simon saw the monster and let out a terrified scream, which triggered Mitch to start running with the smaller man following behind.

"Don't look back!" Mitch told Simon as they kept running through the hallway, turning sharp corners, but no matter how fast they were running, they could still heard the haunting sound of scrapping metal.

Soon enough, they started running through the long hallway, longer than before and saw the elevator at the end, causing Mitch to run faster, hoping for them to escape from the monster. They quickly got to the elevator and saw that it was starting to close and in his hurry, Mitch quickly slipped through the opening, but Simon wasn't so lucky. The door had closed enough to leave a small gape.

"Mitch!" Simon yelled out in a panic as he pushed his arm through the gape. "Simon! No!" Mitch placed his hands between the gape and tried to forcefully open the door wider, but no matter how hard he tried, the door didn't budge, causing both men to panic more.

During his struggle, Mitch looked behind Simon and saw that the monster was getting closer. "NO!" Mitch yelled out, using his full strength to pry the door open, but it was futile.

"Mitch! Help!" Simon yelled out in fear and panic. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mitch yelled at the monster, hoping that it would listen, but the monster simply got closer and closer.

Then in a split second, Simon let out a loud gasp of shock and pain, causing Mitch to momentarily stop in shock as blood started dripping down Simon's mouth and the monster pulled the smaller man away from the elevator door, causing the door to fully close.

Still in shock, Mitch stepped away, lightly hitting against the wall and slid down to the ground.

' _I-I couldn't save him....'_ Mitch numbly thought, slightly aware that warm tears sliding down his cheeks.


	200. Misconception – Simdil90 & Ghostaki

"Ghost!? Where are you ta-" Baki loudly exclaimed before Ghost hurriedly covered his mouth as soon as they stopped by a door and pressed his finger against his own lips, signaling Baki to keep quiet before pointing at the door.

Still confused, Baki listened a bit then he heard talking inside and soon realized that Bodil and Simon were inside the room, talking.

"Geez Bodil, its too big!?"

Giggle, "Oh come on Simon, don't be so negative, its not _that_ big"

Scoff, "Its too big!? Its not going to to fit!"

Giggles more, "Then I'll make it fit, Either you can just sit there or you can help me make it fit"

Groans loudly, "Fine"

Then they heard movements and rustling inside, which made both Ghost and Baki look at each other with a light blushing, realizing that they're going to have sex inside.

"W-We need to leave" Baki whispered as he grabbed the cyborg's arm, trying to pry him away from the door, but Ghost didn't even move.

"Come on Baki, we can use this as blackmail" Ghost whispered back with a smirk, "Remember all those times that Bodil had teased us?" he then asked making Baki pause for a moment before rolling his eyes and sitting back down. "Fine, but if we get caught that no sex for a month" Baki quietly hissed at the older.

Ghost mentally wince at the thought before turning back to the door.

They were sitting there for a few more minutes until Ghost made a mistake of leaning against the door, not realizing that the door was, in fact, open, causing the cyborg to fall forwards with a yelp of surprise and Baki tensed up in shock.

Inside the room, they had expected to see both Bodil and Simon naked, but instead, Bodil was holding a huge plushie being stuffed into a small backpack, that Simon was holding.

The two Bulgarians were staring at Ghost and Baki in slight shock and confusion.

"Uh....." Baki was all he could utter out as Ghost pushed himself off the ground, "What....so you two aren't having sex!?" Ghost exclaimed, but it was the wrong time to say.

Simon instantly turned bright red, "NO!" he loudly exclaimed in embarrassment before his embarrassment turned to anger and took out his hammer, which Ghost turned pale and moved to his feet and ran out the door, screaming in panic while Simon started to chase him.

Baki had moved out of the way and moved to his feet and about to apologize for eavesdropping, but Bodil simply waved him off with a grin.

"Its no biggie, besides if it was you and Ghost then I would to the same thing" Bodil happily said before quickly pouting and crossing his arms like a child.

"Though, I was looking forwards with having some fun when we finished with this" Bodil added with a pervy smirk.

Baki doesn't know if he should blush at his words or face-palm.


	201. Sweet like cake - Crundee

"Your lips taste like sweet icing on a cake" Crainer blurted out, giggling a bit when he saw Ian starting to blush and stutter out something.

"Like a vanilla flavor" Crainer kept talking before he leans up and kissed the shocked Ian for a few minutes before he pulled away, lightly licking his own lips.

Quickly breaking out of his shock, Ian started laughing a bit, "I don't know why, but I'm glad that you like how I taste" he said in an amused tone before giving the Danish a surprise kiss, causing him to let out a muffled yelp before he pulled away.

"Well if I taste like vanilla then you taste like chocolate" Ian said, slightly flirting, which made Crainer blush and looked away with a shy smile, causing Ian to laugh at his lover's reaction.


	202. Morph Malfunction - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Tentacle Kink

Ian let out an annoyed sigh as he was watching the tentacles picking up random things.

Earlier that day after they had finished playing on their private server and soon after Crainer had logged off, Ian started to morph back to himself. but in the middle of the morphing, he suddenly felt a tingle throughout his body, but it only lasted for a second before he fully turned back to his form.

Ian though about what had happened, but he dismissed it, thinking that it was nothing and simply logged off as well and when he teleported to his house, Ian started feeling something heavy on his back and when looked at the mirror to see what it was, he was shocked to find four blue squid tentacles on his back and suddenly realize of what he tingling sensation was about.

He had told Kehaan about it and, luckily, Kehaan said that it wasn't permanent and it will wear off eventually, so Ian would have to deal with it. So Ian decided to stay in his own house since he knew that Sky would freak out at the squid tentacles and really didn't want to deal with that headache.

So far, Ian learned on to control his tentacles together and separately. And even after that, Ian was bored since he haven't talked to Crainer after the incident.

"This is going to take a while" Ian mutters to himself, deciding to take a small nap.

Xxxxxxx

Ian slowly woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. _'Ugh, who could that be?'_ he thought as he got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello" Ian greeted before he realized that it was Crainer. "Dude! Kehaan told me what happened" Crainer started saying as he walked passed Ian and into the house. Kinda shocked, Ian closed the door and looked at Crainer.

"Why are you here?" Ian asked him, making Crainer look at him, "Really? I came here to help out" Crainer said, pointing at the limp tentacles. "Oh...." Ian simply mutters out, quickly remembering the tentacles.

"Okay, look I have it handled, I just need to wait until it wears off" Ian told the Danish, whom looked uncertain but slowly agreed with him.

But nether had seen how the tentacles started slithering towards the unexpected Crainer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**(Next Morning)**

"Ack!" Ian sat up, sounding like he had a bad dream before quickly blushing, remembering that it wasn't a dream and turn to his side to see Crainer still asleep on his side, facing away and Ian blushed more, seeing that the Danish was still naked.

"Huh?" Ian noticed that one of the tentacles was wrapped firmly around Crainer's waist. "Dang it...I thought that it would be gone" Ian groans to himself before shaking his head and laying back down, pulling Crainer close to his chest.

Then he felt movement and felt a kiss pressed against his jawline.

"Hey Ian" Crainer tiredly greeted as he snuggles against the other's chest. "Hey" Ian greeted back before noticing that Crainer had fallen back asleep.

Shrugging, Ian held the smaller male closer and slowly fell back asleep.


	203. Limbo – The Bulgarian Trio

"BODIL PUT ME DOWN!!" I yelled out as I tried to get him to put me down, but he did the opposite and he started running with me on his shoulder. "STOP!" I yelled out, hitting his back and kicking my legs in hopes that he'll let go of me.

I could hear Baki laughing at us. Traitor.

I started to get a bit of motion sickness from the consent bouncing, which I think Baki noticed it because I heard him call out and then felt Bodil stop moving, which I was glad.

I waited for him to put me down, but my face suddenly felt warm when I felt Bodil place his hand on my ass, slightly squeezing it. "B-Bodil!?" I hit his back in embarrassment only for him to chuckle and squeezed my ass more. Groaning, I simply became limp, giving up which made Bodil laugh and thankfully stopped groping my ass.

"Give up?" Bodil asked me, making me growl at him then saw Baki move in front of me with a playful smile. I simply pouted at him, which he leans in and pressed his cold lips against mine for a few seconds before pulling away. "Okay Bodil, I think he had enough" Baki laughed and soon enough, I was placed down on my feet and as soon as I did, I instantly punched Bodil on the arm, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise.

"HEY! I was being nice" Bodil whined at me, which I rolled my eyes at him before kissing his cheek, "Don't be a baby, that was for coping a feel" I told him. Bodil let out a giggle before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a pervy grin, "You know you like it~" Bodil purred before he wrapped his other arm around Baki's shoulders, "Baki likes it~" Bodil then added, turning Baki's face bright red.

I had to laugh at that comment, knowing how true it was.

"Come on, lets head back home" Bodil said as all three of us started walking back to out shared home.

As we were walking, I suddenly felt a shiver going down my spine and slightly looked around, feeling that something bad was about to happen but I didn't tell Bodil and Baki, not wanting to worry them.

The closer we got to the house, the stronger the feeling had gotten and I think Baki slightly noticed it, but luckily didn't say anything.

Now normally, I would pride myself on the control over my magic, most of the time, but this was the one time that I didn't want to lose control.

All three of us were caught by surprise when an enderman suddenly teleported in front of us and I made a mistake of looking at it in the eyes, causing it to let out a loud shriek, which made me lose control of my magic causing it to burst out.

Then everything became a blur; I felt a strong grip on the front of my shirt and the mixture of the enderman's shrieks and my boyfriends' screams of surprise and fear before everything became black.

Xxxxxxxx

' _What happened?'_

That was the first thing that came to mind when I slowly woke up. My whole body felt stiff and heavy, but the ground beneath me, felt cold yet soft.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that the sky was different.

It was a light grayish color and the trees.....

' _Huh? Why are the trees....?'_ I thought to myself as I slowly sat up, still observing the trees. For some reason, the trees were dark grayish, almost black, like a shadow.

Taking my eyes off of the trees, I looked down to stand up, I suddenly stopped, seeing that both my arms and hands were the same shades at the trees.

I opened my mouth to make a noise, but I realized that no noise was made, making me panic and worry while gripping my throat.

' _What the fuck!? Why can't I talk? Where the hell am I!?'_ I yelled in my head as I tried to make some kind of noise but I soon gave up. _'What the hell is this place and why is it all....melancholy?'_ I thought as I slowly moved to my feet. For some reason, it have a certain....beauty to it. I could see small white glowing butterflies flying around and a few flying around me, which gave off a calming affect, but I shook that feeling off when I remembered that I wasn't alone.

' _Bodil? Baki? Did they come here as well? If so, then....where are they?'_ I know that Bodil and Baki could take care of themselves and Bodil could keep Baki safe.....but I still can't help but worry about them. Then I remembered something and decided to try to sense them, since I've been around them enough to recognize them.

I closed my eyes and started sending out magical wavelength for a few minutes until I faintly felt them and opened my eyes.

' _They're a bit farther away, but at least they're alive'_ I thought with a frown before starting to move towards their directions, but being careful since I'm walking into unknown territory.


	204. A X33ny Kiss – CaptainSparklez x X33n

"X33n, why do you have to keep following me" Jordan asked in one of his weird accents which made the float man laugh as he kept following behind him.

It was a rare peaceful morning in TrollCraft when X33n was bored and decided to bother Jordan for the day, which slightly annoyed the said man a bit, but secretly enjoys his company. Even thought X33n tends to annoys him a bit.

"Because~ There's no trolls today and I'm bored" X33n casually answered with a happy grin, making Jordan grunt and kept walking. "Why? Don't you like my company?" X33n then asked with a playful pout as he hovers closer.

Then X33n have a playful smirk on his face before moving over Jordan and placed his hands on the other man's shoulder, catching his attention.

"What is it no-" Jordan started to ask when he looked up, he was caught by surprise when X33n moved over his head, leaning down and pressing his lips against Jordan's, kissing him.

Jordan had his eyes widen in shock of the other man's action before quickly blushing and shyly kissed him back.

X33n let out a happy hum before pulling away, smiling down at Jordan, "Not bored anymore~" X33n laughs out, making Jordan smile a bit, still blushing, "G-Good" he slightly stuttered up before pulling X33n back down, kissing him again, which X33n happily kissed him back, still floating over him.


	205. Mermaid Tale - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Ian was enjoying the nice breeze brush against his exposed skin and the warm sand beneath his bare feet as he was walking along the shore. He could faintly hear the others in the distance.

Ian was simply wearing a light blue shirt and navy with white trims swim shorts.

Deciding that he's at a good distance, he stopped walking and sat on the sand, letting the water slightly soak his feet as he was staring out with a thoughtful expression. As he was thinking, his thoughts were cut off by a loud splashing sound.

_'What's that?'_ he thought as he stood up and walks towards the sound since he thought that he was alone on this part of the beach. As he was walking, he suddenly felt something cold and wet underneath his feet and looked down before grimacing a bit when he saw that it was a small puddle of ink which was leading towards the ocean.

_'Ink? Why are the squids here?'_ he though as he followed the path of ink that was leading away form the water. When he made it to the end of the path, he was shocked of what he found.

There was a young man laying on his side, facing away from him and from what Ian could see was, had light brown hair and light tan skin. But the thing that shocked Ian the most was that instead of his legs, it was replaced with a fish tail. The tail have a mixture of Turquoise-blue and soft jade green color and the end of the fin, the blue was fading to light silver. He have small jade green scales going up his spine, up the back of his neck and disappearing pass the hairline.

_'W-What...is that a mermaid? or a merman? Wait......'_ Ian started asking questions before he stopped, noticing that the merman was laying on a small puddle of ink and the side of his tail has a slash, which is bleeding.

Letting out a gasp, Ian ignored the fact and quickly removed his shirt while moving towards the fallen man and pressed his shirt against the cut to stop the blood flow, causing the merman to let out a pain whimper.

After he stopped the bleeding, he wrapped the bloodied shirt around the tail to cover the wound and gently picked the merman up, being gentle and heads back to the group.

As he was running, he felt the merman stir a bit and fought back a blush when he felt the small male nuzzle against his chest.

"Guys!" he called out, running towards the group, catching their attention.

"What is it Ian?" Sky looked up at him when he let out a gasp, seeing the wounded merman in his arms. "No time for questions!" Ian said as soon as Sky opened his mouth, but shut them before nodding. "Seto should know what to do"

Xxxxxxx

Ian was pacing left and right as he was waiting for Seto to come out.

Ever since they made it back to the base, Ian instantly ran to find Seto for help and after that, he had been waiting and waiting for almost an hour. So Ian was very worried for the merman.

_'I hope he's okay.....I don't know why I'm worried for a stranger, more importantly, a freaking merman, but....'_ Ian shook his head, sighing. _'I can't think like that, he'll be fine'_ he told himself, trying to calm himself down.

Then he quickly looked at the door when it opened, revealing Seto walking out. "Is he okay?" Ian asked in a worried tone.

The sorcerer nodded with a smile, "He'll be fine, I cleaned the wound and stitched it" Seto started explaining, "He just need to be watched until the wound fully heals" he finished. Ian let out a sigh of relief, "Good...." he sighs out before finally asking the question that he's been thinking about.

"W-What happened to him?" Ian asked, making Seto frown a bit.

"Look Ian, his species does exist, but very rare since most of them were killed off by the squids....for all I know that he might be the last of his kind" Seto explained, slightly shaking his head.

_'What!? So the squids tried to kill him'_ Ian thought with a frown and looked away with a glare. "So what? What is going to happen to him when he heals?" Ian quietly asked.

"We don't know....it is his decision" Seto answered.

Scrunching his nose, Ian looked back to Seto, thinking for a moment. "So....I can watch him" Ian said. Seto smiles before turning around to walk inside, "Good, come in, he's awake" Seto said, walking in with Ian following.

Inside the room, Ian saw that the merman was indeed awake and was laying in a small tub, but enough to have his tail underwater and besides the window, where the sunlight was shining through, making the small scales, now shown on his shoulders down to his arms and stopping at his wrists, slightly glowing.

Ian lightly blushed, realizing that he was checking the merman out and pushed that feeling back.

Seto cleared his throat, catching the merman's attention, making him smile at the duo.

"Here's the man who saved you" Seto said as he lightly pushed Ian towards the merman. Nervously chuckles, Ian slightly waves at the other, whom let out a happy grin, revealing his slightly sharp teeth and waves back, which Ian could see that he have small claws.

"Hey there, I'm glad that you are okay" Ian said with a smile before moving closer, but when he saw beside the tub, the merman instantly wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, hugging him. Ian slightly jumped from the action, but didn't push away and awkwardly patted his back.

In the background, Seto was slightly giggling at the cuteness.

Xxxxxxx

"Okay then....I think this is good enough" Ian mutters loudly, glad to have a huge bathroom with a large tub and deep enough for the merman to be comfortable.

The merman, named Crainer, happily clapped his hands, smiling making Ian smile back.

Ian was also glad that the bathroom was connected to his bedroom so whenever Crainer needed anything, he could make some sort of noise to catch Ian's attention.

"Okay, it's getting late so we should get some sleep" Ian said as he stood up which made Crainer slightly pout before slowly nodding. "Don't worry, I'll come back" Ian chuckles as he gently petted the merman, whom let out a happy purr.

Soon enough, Ian shut the light off and closed the door, leaving it slightly opened before getting ready to bed and got on it. But he didn't really plan to sleep. He remembered Seto giving him a book information on mermaids and mermans, which Ian was grateful at that.

He grabbed the book and started to read.

Xxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since Ian had started taking care of Crainer and so far, Ian haven't gotten any trouble, which was good for him.

He also made it a routine to where during the day, he could place Crainer in his indoor pool, so the merman could swim around and exercise and towards the evening, Ian would have Crainer in the living room since he had read that mermaids could stay on land for a period of time and only return to the water when they starts to feel dry, and towards the night, Ian would have Crainer in the bathroom to sleep in.

Also during the period, Ian had been learning about about Crainer's species from both the book and from Crainer himself, though Ian never heard the merman speak, but Ian chalked it down to either being mute or not wanting to talk yet.

He also had kept the rest of the team away since he didn't want to overwhelm the merman with many different strangers, though Ian had brought both Derp and Husky since first Derp is his brother and second Husky is his boyfriend.

Though, one day, Ian decided to take Crainer to the beach since he kinda figured that the merman might miss the ocean.

Xxxxxxxx

"So here we are" Ian said as he walked to the shorelines, smiling a bit when he heard happy squeaks coming from Crainer.

When he got there, Ian gently placed Crainer down, "I figured that you might miss this" Ian told the merman with a slightly sad smile, thinking that the merman might leave since his wound was fully healed, leaving behind a thin scar line which popped out of his colorful scales.

Crainer looked up at him before grabbing his hand and patting the spot in the sand. Ian took a few seconds to figure out what the merman wanted, "Want me to stay here?" Ian said making Crainer happily nodded which made the human smile as well before moving down, sitting. "Fine, I'll be right here" Ian said then watched the merman move towards the water before diving in.

_'I'll wait until dark if he comes back or not'_ Ian thought.

Xxxxxxxxx

Crainer quickly swam towards the bottom of the ocean with a determined expression.

Ever since he's been staying with the human, he's been feeling his heart beating fast and his blue scales glowing whenever the human is around him. It took a few hours to figure out the reason why and finally figured out that the human was his dominant mate.

Since Crainer was the last of his kind, he was very happy to find his mate and to help him save his species.

So he was currently swimming around, trying to find the perfect shell to give to his mate as a courting gift and so far, he couldn't find any that is worth a gift.

Crainer let out a whine of distress, couldn't find a perfect one until his eyes caught sight of a shell, that is the size of a normal hand and have the color of deep navy blue at the bottom and the dark blue color slowly fading to a lighter shade of blue, which kinda reminded the merman of his mate's eyes.

Smiling, Crainer reached towards it, wiping away the sand and held it up to the sunlight and the shell slightly glowed, making the merman smile before, knowing that he found the perfect gift.

Holding the shell close, Crainer quickly swam up to the surface, excited to show his mate the gift.

Xxxxx

Ian was laying on his back, watching the clouds fly by as he was waiting for the merman to return.

As he was watching, he looked down when he heard a splash and started smiling when he saw Crainer had came back and sat up.

"You're back" Ian said, glad that the merman didn't leave. Crainer giggles as he swam towards the shores, where he is and holds out his cupped hands towards the human.

"Mm? What you got there" Ian asked as he moved close to see what it was and was shocked when he saw a beautiful blue shells that was in the same shade of his eyes.

"Is this for me?" Ian asked in shocked. Crainer happily nodded and moved closer to Ian. Smiling, Ian gently took the shell, lightly stroking the front. "I love it Crainer, I'll take good care of it" Ian said with a soft smile. After that, Crainer beamed in happily and reached up, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, hugging him and after his small shock, Ian quickly hugged him back, ignoring his shirt getting slightly wet.

Xxxxxxx

It was nearly two weeks since Ian had received the gift from Crainer and they couldn't be happier. Crainer found himself spending less time underwater and more time around Ian, wanting to be as close as possible, the only times that he would be away from Ian is when the human tells the merman to stay in the water to keep himself healthy.

Though between all that, they spend time together.

But one day, everything had changed, interrupting the routine.

Xxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning as Ian was still asleep on his bed, only wearing a white t-shirt and grey boxers and sleeping on his back, with his right arm wrapped behind his head and his left arm resting on his stomach.

As he was asleep, the bedroom door slowly opened, revealing a figure quietly walking in and towards the bed. The figure slowly got on the bed and moving towards Ian, straddling him a bit and placed their hands on each side of Ian's head, looking down at him.

The figure started at him for a few seconds before the figure leans down and lightly pressed their lips against Ian's, which woke him up.

The first thing he felt when he woke up is something warm pressed against his lips, which caused him to be more awake and snapped his eyes open and pulled away with a yelp of surprise. "What the....!?" Ian exclaimed, quickly stopping himself from instinctively swing his arm at the stranger. Taking a closer look, Ian quickly figured out that it was Crainer.

"Geez Crainer, you scared me" Ian said with a sigh as he was rubbing his left eye, still waking up. "Is there some....thing you....need..." Ian started asking when he slowly trailed off when he noticed something was wrong.

First, the last time he seen Crainer was when he placed the merman in the tub last time and now right now, the same merman is here with him and sitting on his lap.

"Y-You got legs!?" Ian confusingly exclaimed quickly noticing the tail was replaced with human legs before Ian started blushing when he also noticed that Crainer was naked and looked away. The merman simply tilted his head, not really understanding the reason on why his mate was embarrassed by him being exposed, but Crainer did let out a giggle and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck.

"My mate~" Crainer let out a soft purr as he was nuzzling the now shocked man. _'Mate!? How did this-wait_ ' Ian thought with a slight panic before quickly remembering something that he read and wanted to slap himself for forgetting about it.

He read about mating rituals for Crainer's species, about them giving their potential mate a gift as a courting gift; which Ian looked at the blue shell that he was given and instantly knew why now; and then between three weeks to a month, they would start spending time with their potential mate and after that, their tails would transform into legs, which also trigger their heat for the final part of the ritual.

_'How did I not see the signs'_ Ian thought, wanting to slap himself not seeing the signs. Then he tensed up when he felt Crainer pressing himself closer against Ian with a soft whine and Ian could feel something hard pressed against his lower stomach and something wet on his groin area. Groaning a bit, Ian gripped the smaller's hips and slightly pushed him away, receiving a whine in return.

"Shhh" Ian softly hushed Crainer before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead before looking straight at him. "Are you sure you want this?" Ian softly asked, knowing that after this, they would be bound together. Crainer softly whimpers in sadness, "Y-You don't want me" Crainer cries out, making Ian panic a bit and pulls him close, "N-No, I do want you and I-I love you too but I don't want you to feel like you have to" Ian quickly explained as he was rubbing Crainer's back in a comforting way. The merman let out a soft purr at the gesture and moves closer to Ian, nuzzling his neck.

Then Crainer started pressing light kisses along Ian's neck and jawline, making the other male softly groan and placed his hands on the smaller's hips, letting him. After a few kisses, Crainer found a spot on the pulse point and suddenly bites down. "Ngh!" Ian groans out in slight pain, flinching a bit but didn't pull away, feeling the merman sucking on the spot, which made Ian slowly moan out in slight pain and pleasure. Feeling that it was enough, Crainer pulled back, purring a bit seeing a bright red bite mark and moves up, kissing Ian, whom quickly kissed him back.

Then Ian started pushing Crainer back onto the bed and moving over him, never breaking the kiss and slowly moves his hand down, tracing the other's scales. Crainer let out a shiver from the gentle touches and broke the kiss to let out a breathy moan, leaning his head back, which Ian took that as an invitation and moves down, placing butterfly kisses along the exposed skin causing Crainer to let out a louder moan, shaking a bit.

Slowly getting impatient, Crainer reached up and almost ripped Ian's shirt off, slightly shocking him a bit, but Ian pulled away and removes his slightly ripped shirt and boxers, making Crainer shake a bit. The merman reached out, pulling Ian close and wrapped his legs around the older's waist, bringing him close. "Shhh...." Ian coos out, having his left hand on Crainer's hips and moving his right hand down, blinking a bit when he felt his entrance already wet, but decided to think about that later.

"M-Mate" Crainer whines out, bringing him closer, but Ian quickly stopped him. "Shh...I don't want to hurt you" Ian told him before adjusting himself to make them both comfortable.

Ian leans against Crainer's neck while feeling the merman's hands on his back and slowly pushed in, slightly groaning from the sudden heat. Crainer let out a loud moan of pleasure and tightens his legs, which forced Ian in deep, making them both gasp.

Then unknowingly by him, Ian's eyes started to let out a soft glow, catching Crainer's attention, whom eyes let out a soft glow as well pulled Ian even closer, causing him to growl before suddenly snapped his hips forwards, causing shocks of pleasure to go throughout Crainer's body making him gasp a bit and let out a loud moan, which encourage Ian to keep going, quickly moving harder and faster.

Crainer was letting out loud moans, gasps and squeaks of pleasure and was tightly holding onto Ian while slightly sinking his claws into the other's back. Ian barely felt the pain on his back and was mainly focusing on the merman beneath him, giving him as much pleasure as he can as well as leaving bite marks on the merman's neck and chest.

The moans slowly became louder as both men were getting closer to their climax, but Ian wanted to make Crainer cum first and quickly pumping him fast and sucking on his sweet spot, making Crainer moan loudly, slightly arching his back.

"MATE!" Crainer cried out in pleasure as he tried to hold his climax back but was failing. He let out a scream as he was cumming on Ian's hand and both of their stomachs. Ian let out a low growl at the tight sensation and thrusts in deep, cumming inside of the merman, shaking a bit. Crainer let out a loud purr from the hot sensation and held Ian close, panting hard.

After a few minutes, they both recovered from their climax and Ian was starting to pull out when Crainer let out a whine and pulled him close, making Ian groan a bit and looked at him. "Want me to stay here?" Ian softly asked which the merman nodded and started nuzzling his neck. He let out a chuckle before rearranging themselves to them laying on their sides.

They were simply enjoying each other's company before Crainer suddenly grabbed Ian's hand and places it on his stomach, happily purring. It only took a few seconds for Ian to quickly figure out what was happening and let out a soft smile and started rubbing the smaller's stomach, slowly luring him to sleep.

_'We'll figure this out in the morning'_ Ian thought before he slowly fell asleep.


	206. For the better part one - SkyHDS90

It was a peaceful afternoon as a group of friends were having a nice picnic in one of the the more peaceful parks.

As they were enjoying themselves, they didn't notice a lone squid with a strange-looking gun and was pointing it at Sky, whom was talking to Ty about something. The squid was waiting for the moment to shoot.

Xxxxxx

"So are you going to tell him?" Ty asked in a sly tone, making Sky blush a bit and stutter out random gibberish before stopping and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what you are talking about" Sky said, trying to brush his question off, but it didn't work.

"Yeah yeah" Ty said laughing a bit which made Sky laugh as well.

Then they hear loud laughter and screams of rage, causing them to look at the source and saw that it was Bodil and Simon. The taller Bulgarian was laughing loudly while running away from the smaller Bulgarian, whom was angrily yelling at the taller.

After running around aimlessly, the running duo suddenly to run towards Sky and Ty. Quickly seeing who was in front, Bodil made a sharp turn, avoiding them, but Simon wasn't so lucky.

Quickly reacting, Ty managed to get out of the way, but Sky was too slow and got his breathe knocked out of his lungs when Simon slammed against his chest, knocking them off balance and broke through the tall bushes and rolling down a hill.

While all it was happening, the squid had seen the opportunity and took aim, hitting Sky and unintentionally hitting Simon as well.

Instinctively, Sky wrapped his arms around the small Bulgarian to protect him as they were tumbling downwards. As they were tumbling, they faintly felt something tingling throughout their bodies that lasted for a few seconds before it stopped and Sky felt a hit on the back of his head which knocked him out.

Xxxxxxx

_"Ahh!" Sky suddenly let out a surprised yell before quickly sitting up, but collided his forehead against something hard, which he felt backwards gripping his forehead in pain, but was surprised to hear a yelp of pain above him. He pulled his hands away to see Simon kneeling besides him, holding his own forehead._

_"What the fuck!?" Simon loudly exclaimed before glaring at the taller man._

_"Hehe, sorry" Sky apologized with a nervous smile, making Simon grunt before looking away. "Whatever, at least you're alive" Simon commented before standing up and holding his hand out towards Sky, whom smiled more and gripped the smaller's hand and was secretly surprised by the smaller's strength as Simon easily pulled the taller to his feet before letting go._

_Taking a look around, Sky noticed that everything was a dull white or light gray, not blindingly enough to hurt their eyes._

_"Where are we?" Sky asked as he was wondering around the room, which wasn't that big. Simon simply shrugged at his question, "I don't fucking know...I've been trying to figure that out" Simon said then commented at the end while crossing his arms and watching the taller man._

_A few seconds later, the room started to shake and before the two could react, they blacked out._

Xxxxxxx

Letting out a low groan, Sky slowly woke up and opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the medical office, which confused him.

_'What happened?'_ he thought as he slowly sat up while rubbing his eye before looking around and saw his sunglasses on the bedside. Still confused, he reached out, grabbing his sunglasses and put them on before swinging his legs over the bed when the door opened, revealing to be Seto and Husky.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Sky asked them, which he accidentally caught them by surprise.

"You're awake" Seto said as he quickly walked to him and looked him over. "Eh...yeah?" Sky simply said in a confused tone.

Then Sky noticed that the small Bulgarian wasn't in the room.

"Hey where's Simon?" he asked, secretly hoping that he's alright.

Seto stopped his search before pulling away while Husky walking towards them with a full body mirror. "I think you need to look at yourself" Husky simply said, which confused Sky even more, but stood up from the bed and walked to the mirror and looked at himself before letting a gasp of surprise.

"Woah..." it was all he could say.

In the mirror, it showed himself with dirty blonde hair, that is up in a low rat tail and was covered by a melon colored beanie, bangs slightly covering his right eye which when Sky moved them, it revealed a third eye on his forehead, which surprised him and his eye color was violet color with a ring of gold around the pupils.

He was wearing an orange shirt with gray strapped over his shoulders and across his chest in a 'X' form with his amulet resting on top of it, a black long sleeve underneath the shirt, black finger-less gloves with a thin metal plate across his knuckles, dark gray pants with light blue belt wrapped around his waist and blue shoes with red linings.

"What the fuck happened to us?!"

Seto quickly jumped back a bit when Sky's voice was switched to Simon's voice.

"Whaa...how did we did...?" Sky soon took over, shocked about the new change.

"This is too confusing, I'll just tell the others" Husky said before leaving, rubbing his forehead.

"Fish! Come back!" Sky soon shouted out, causing Husky to glare at him for the name and flipped him off while walking out, making Sky laugh which Seto noticed that it was a mixture of Sky's and Simon's laughs.

Then Seto got their attention, since he came to a conclusion that its two people sharing a body.

"Do you two feel any different? Feeling crammed?" the small sorcerer asked, causing them to shake their head. "I feel taller though" Simon commented causing Sky to giggle a bit, knowing how small the Bulgarian is.

Seto nods at that before sighing, "The bad news that I don't know how to reverse this or how long this might last" Seto told them, making them frown before nodding.

"Wait! We need a new name if we're going to be stuck like this" Sky exclaimed.

"That's stupid, we're going to get this fixed soon" Simon growls out before Sky pouted and crossed his arms. "Its not stupid, besides this could be fun" Sky argued back.

The the background, Seto was observing them in interest.


	207. For the better part two - SkyHDS90

"How about Sol" Sky happily said with a grin, which made Simon snorts a bit before reluctantly agreed, "Fine" Simon said crossing his arms. Besides the mirror, Seto was mildly confused at the two different voices coming out from the same person standing in front of the mirror, but was glad that they came up with a single name since he would think that everyone will be confused on who's name to call out.

"So you guys are good with that name?" Seto asked, the now named Sol turned to the small sorcerer and nodded, smiling a bit. "Okay...well I'm going to tell the others to come in" Seto said before quickly leaving.

Xxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since the incident and Sol was quickly getting a hang of his body. Though sometimes, Sky and Simon would try to fight for control, but most of the time, Simon would grudgingly let Sky have control since Sky is commander and still need to work.

Other times, Sol would be visited by Bodil and Baki, for some reason Sky couldn't figure out why since he keeps Simon company and the Bulgarians wouldn't tell him why.

The only bad thing is that Sky having a hard time keeping his feelings a secret and have been doing a good job at it since he doesn't want to scare Simon or thinking that the smaller doesn't returns his feelings.

Xxxxxxxxx

**(In the mindscape)**

_"Simon?" Sky called out, slightly worried._

_It had been two weeks since they fused and after a week, Sky started to notice Simon becoming withdrawal and more quiet, which was unusual to see and kinda making the older worry. And when he entered the mindscape, he was surprised to see the smaller sitting in the far corner with his back facing Sky, not saying anything._

_Not receiving an answer, Sky started walking towards him before suddenly slamming into something invisible. "Huh!?" confused, Sky started hitting the invisible wall. "Simon!....Simon! " Sky started calling out, becoming more worried._

_After a few minutes, Simon slowly looked back with a tired expression. "I'm fine...just tired" he softly said and before Sky could respond, he suddenly felt himself being pushed backwards and blacked out._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sol let out a gasp as he suddenly sat up, lightly panting.

_'What the hell happened!?'_ Sol thought, worried of what happened, but before he could think more, the door opened and revealed one of the recruits with papers.

_'I'll figure it out later'_ Sol thought

**(Next week)**

"Damn it" Sol groaned out, rubbing his head in thought.

Ever since that meeting, Sol had been trying to get Simon to talk to him, but was always met with silence and now Sol doesn't know what to do and how to fix it. Letting out a sigh, Sol placed his head on the desk to try to sleep to talk to Simon when the door opened, interrupting him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Sol lifted his head to see that it was Ty and Jason.

"What is it?" Sol asked, slightly annoyed of being interrupted, but not showing it.

Ty was about to say something when Jason let out a gasp of shock. "S-Sky! You're fading away" Jason panicky exclaimed, confusing Sol a bit. "What are you talking about" he asked, feeling fear slowly appearing in his chest.

Ty moves towards Sol, pulling him out of the chair and moved him in front of a mirror. Catching a glimpse of himself, Sol inhaled sharply in fear and panic.

The top of his head and a bit of his shoulders were slowly turning into sparkle, some of it fading away.

_'What's going on!? Wait....'_ Sol thought quickly feeling dread and turned around. "I need t-" Sol started to say before everything went to black.

Xxxxxxxx

**(In the mindscape)**

_Sky let out a gasp when he sat up, waking up in the familiar room. He looked confused for a second before quickly remembering the reason he was here and looked back where the small Bulgarian was and was shocked._

_Laying on the ground, Simon was facing away from Sky, laying on his side, but the thing that shocked Sky the most was that his left side of his body was slowly turning into sparkles and fading away._

_"Simon!" Sky exclaimed, quickly getting up and running towards the downed man but was stopped by the same invisible barrier._ _"Simon! Let me in!" Sky said, banging on the barrier, trying to break it but to no avail, the barrier didn't even crack._

_After much banging, he saw the smaller slowly stir and turned around facing Sky and his face was void of emotions, scaring Sky a bit._

_"S-Simon....say something" Sky shakily asked, hoping for some kind of emotions as he fell to his knees_ _._

_There were silence between them as dread started to grow in Sky's chest at each passing second, but it was Simon that broke the silence with a low sigh and he slowly pushed himself up into sitting position._

_"Please....say something" Sky begged_ _, wanting to hear him. Then he noticed him looking a bit pale and purple bruises under his eyes, which made Sky more worried._

_Not saying anything, Simon slowly raised his arm and pressed his hand against the barrier and against Sky's hand and suddenly Sky was overwhelmed by so many negatives emotions that aren't his own._

_The older started to tear up, quickly realizing who's emotions belonged to, leaving him in slight shock._


	208. For the better part final - SkyHDS90

**Bad Ending**

_Sky felt his throat closing up a bit, keeping him from talking, no matter how hard he tried to speak up._ _Then he felt his heart drop when Simon looked up at him with a small broken smile as his body began disappearing faster._

_'Come on say something!'  Sky mentally yelled at himself, trying to speak up, say anything, but only let out a small sob in despair._

_Soon enough, Simon slowly faded away from Sky's site and then the room slowly started to turn black as well as his vision and the last thing he heard was 'I love you'_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"AH!" Sky yelps as he sat up, panting a bit before he looked around to see that he was in his own bedroom and saw Ty and Jason.

"H-Hey guys, sorry I had a bad dream" Sky said with a small grin, silently hoping that it was, but the tragic looks on their faces said otherwise.

 "Oh no...." Jason said horrified, his mouth covered.

Sky felt himself tearing up and he quickly got out of bed and ran to the mirror to look at himself.

All he saw was himself.....

Feeling warm tears falling down his cheeks, he looked away from his two friends, clenching his hands. "Leave" Sky told them in an emotionless tone, which both Ty and Jason did what he said and as soon as the door closed, Sky fell to his knees, letting out quiet sobs.

**(A few Days Later)**

"Sky....are you alright?" Seto softly called out as he was gently knocking on the door. The sorcerer faintly heard slight rustling inside before hearing an answer.

"I'm fine..." Sky called out and Seto could hear the sadness in his voice and bites his bottom lip. "Alright...you know we're here for you okay..." Seto said before walking away.

Inside the room, Sky was sitting on the window stand, blankly looking out the window and the devastating part is sparkles are coming off of him and his left arm and side of his face had already disappeared.

**Good Ending**

_Sky felt his throat closing up, but he quickly let out small coughs to quickly clear it._

_"No! Don't leave me Simon! Please don't! I don't know what I'll do if your gone!" Sky started saying with tears falling down as he begged the small Bulgarian to not leave. Then Sky started hitting the barrier, trying to break it and in his struggle, he didn't notice the barrier slowly cracking, but Simon did and pulled away, shocked that it was breaking._

_Soon enough, Sky broke it, causing Simon to instinctively  cover his head, but soon felt warm arms wrapped around him and looked up to see Sky holding him close._

_"Please don't leave....I love you so much" Sky started saying, pressing his face against the smaller's neck, not letting go, afraid that the small Bulgarian would disappear if he did._

_Simon didn't returned the hug, was too shocked to do so since he never had anyone love him in a romantic way and had accepted that no one will, but the man that's hugging him changed that and let out a gasp, feeling so much positive emotions coming from Sky and started tearing up and buried his face against Sky's chest and started crying out._

_Sky was holding him close, rubbing his back and whispering loving words to him as he was comforting the smaller man._

_Soon enough they both slowly blacked out._

Xxxxxxxxx

Sky let out a gasp as he woke up and saw that he was in his own bedroom and when he looked around, he felt something tickling under his chin and when he looked up, he widens his eyes in shock.

Sleeping on his chest and having a death grip on Sky was Simon, whom to Sky, looked like a small kitten.

Letting out a low sigh, Sky wrapped his arms around the smaller, happy and curious on how they got unfused, but didn't put much thought into it. Was just happy to have the person he loves in his arms.


	209. Someday - John Wolfe x ManlyBadassHero

I don't really know when these feelings started, but sometimes I had wished that I've never have them. A simple platonic feeling for him is enough for me, but being stupid, I let myself slowly gain romantic feelings for my friend.

It's hard not to, since he's handsome in my eyes, with his light red, almost light brown hair that was neatly combed and a neatly cut beard to his beautiful brown eyes.

He also have a certain professional aura around him whenever we either talk to each other or when he's doing a video. The only time when the professional feel would vanish is when he plays a terrible 'Jeff the Killer' games or when he plays a game with either a terrible game-play or ending. Either way, he looks almost adorable when he rages.

But compared to me, I'm not as good looking as him and I tend to keep my face hidden in most of my videos.

We even haven't met each other in person, even though I wanted to, but I would be scared that he wouldn't want to be seen next to me but I mostly push those thoughts away and tried keeping a positive note.

Even though I probably wouldn't have my feelings returned if I told him, I'm content with my friendship with him.  Maybe.....I'll confess to him someday

Yeah.....maybe someday


	210. Comfortable Silence - AK x Shark

Whenever something thinks of AK, they would say that he's a man of a few words.

At first, he would look like an intimidating man at first glance but since Nick, Ghetto and Shark had been around him the longest, they new how he was a gentle man whom used violence either at a last resort or protecting someone.

For example in the beginning, he never really tried to harm Nick and Ghetto, mostly to scare them and subtlety helped them.

Even when they're at the CDC, almost everyone had seen how close AK and Shark had gotten and how protective the older is over the younger one.

That also caused everyone to place bets on how long it will take until they get together, but they didn't realized that it had already happened.

Xxxxxx

"Oh hey" Shark quietly said as he felt arms wrapped around his own waist and was pulled against a warm chest.

AK let out a low hum before placing his chin on top of the younger's head, holding him close.

Luckily for them, they are alone on the roof of the CDC, so they can be themselves for a bit, since they're not ready to reveal their relationship yet.

Soon enough, Shark started telling the older about what had happened while AK was out and some other stuff that sometimes caused AK to snicker a bit.

After a few hours, the atmosphere soon turned into a comfortable silence as they are enjoying each other's company.


	211. Chibi - Multi-ship

**Setolox**

"Seto!" Ty called out as he was looking through each room.

A few hours earlier, Ty had wanted to visit the small sorcerer, but when he had arrived, the whole house was empty.

"Where is he?" Ty mutters to himself as he was tapping his foot in slight frustration, but before he could continue on his search, he quickly heard something move in one of the room and quickly ran towards it and slammed the door open.

"SET-" Ty started to shout when he stopped, seeing the most adorable thing he have ever saw.

Standing in the middle of the room, there was his boyfriend, but he was smaller, almost 2 or 3 feet tall, his cheeks rosy red and his eyes looked a bit bigger than normal.

The two were staring at each other for a few seconds before Ty let out a manly squeal before running towards the small person and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

"You are SO cute Seto!" Ty happily exclaimed as he was swinging the sorcerer around.

Slightly confused, Seto waited for a few seconds before starting to wiggle to get Ty's attention which worked.

"Ty please calm down" Seto said in a cute tone, which Ty tried not to squeal at the cuteness and slowly calmed down enough to listen.

"So what happened?" Ty couldn't help, but ask. Soon enough, Seto started to explain about him and a few other people were simply hanging out at Seto's house and Mitch decided to have a small prank and used one of Seto's experimental potions and threw it in the middle of the group and therefore, turned themselves into chibis form.

"Then....where is everyone else?" Ty asked since he didn't see anyone else during his search. Seto looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging, "I think they left, but don't worry, the potion will last for a few hours" Seto told the taller man.

Ty shrugged, knowing that the others will be found and therefore, started to hug and coo at Seto, whom was blushing, making his cheeks more rosy red.

**SkyHDS90**

_'I can't believed that I got turned into this!? I just need to get out before anyone see me'_ Simon thought as he was sneakily moving through the area, determined to not get caught by anyone he knows, most of all by Bodil since he knows that the older Bulgarian wouldn't let him forget about this.

Quickly looking around, he saw that the cost was clear and made a run for it. Halfway through, he was suddenly picked up by the back of his shirt and being lifted.

"HEY!!" Simon yelled out as he was swinging his small arms and legs, trying to get the person to let go of him, but after a minute, the chibi stopped, panting a bit before looking to see that it was the head commander, Sky.

_'Oh fucking great'_ Simon thought with a cute scowl on his face.

Sky was blinking a bit as he was slowly taking in the chibi version of the rager Bulgarian and a few seconds later, Sky quickly pulled Simon into a hug and started squealing at the cuteness.

During the hug, Simon struggled against the hug, trying to escape and sometimes biting Sky's arms, but it didn't really affected the commander all that much.

Letting out a giggle, Sky held Simon out like a small child with a grin. "So what happened?" Sky asked in a happy tone, making Simon let out a growl at the taller, whom simply cooed at the cute growl

"Shut up and let me down" Simon demanded as he swung his legs towards Sky, even though there was a distance between them. "Ah ah, no need for that~" Sky cooed as he held Simon close before heading to his room.

Seeing that he won't be able to escape in his current form, Simon puffed his cheeks out in anger and crossed his arms while glaring at the commander.

_'I don't care if you're cute, I'll fucking kick your ass when I turn back'_

**Ghostaki**

Baki was lucky that he knew where the spare key was, therefore used it and walked inside the house.

The hybrid didn't let the bigger furniture intimidate him was he was waking towards one of the bedroom, where he knew by heart and pushed the door open to reveal a bedroom and saw the person he was looking for, asleep on the bed.

_'At least he's sleeping'_ Baki thought with a smile as he removed his shoes before climbing on the bed, using the sheets to climb and curled up next to the person.

As soon as he did, the person quickly rolled over and pulled Baki into an embrace, using the chibi as a teddy bear, which he didn't mind and simply snuggles close.

Then the person let out a tired mutter before opening his eyes to see chibi Baki and tiredly blinks a bit before sighing. "What the fuck happened?" Ghost tiredly asked, which Baki simply giggles and snuggles closer, placing an innocent kiss on Ghost's cheek.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off" Baki told him in a calm down, which Ghost nodded, trusting his words and pulled Baki closer, smiling a bit.

"You look adorable like that" Ghost said before slowly falling asleep, not seeing Baki lightly blushing at his complement but didn't say anything and let out a yawn before falling asleep as well.

**Bashdil40**

"Huh?" Bodil was confused when he heard small thumps in his living room. He knew that he didn't have anyone planned to come and decided to check.

Getting up from the chair, he walked out of the kitchen and looked into his living room, looking around the place for anything out of place.

Surprisingly, nothing was out of place, making the troller Bulgarian confused and stepped inside to look around more. Then he suddenly let out a squeak of surprise when he felt something jump on his head, causing him to panic and run around, trying to get it off of his head, but managed to trip over the carpet and roughly landed on his stomach.

"Ack!" Bodil groaned loudly as the air was knocked out of him and a few seconds later, he heard a familiar laughter above him and Bodil quickly rolled onto his back to see who it was and froze.

In front of him was a chibi version of Bash, whom was laughing at him.

_'Oh shit, he's fucking cute!'_ Bodil couldn't help but think that and a second later, Bodil quickly sat up, staring down at Bash, whom had finished laughing and was staring up back at the Bulgarian.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Bodil asked in a confused tone. Bash giggled a bit before explaining about a small potion incident.

"But look at me, am I cute~?" Bash asked in a cute tone while giving Bodil puppy eyes.

Bodil felt the world around him stop at the site of Bash's cute puppy eyes before he passed out from the sheer cuteness.

Bash stared at the unconscious Bodil and giggled more before walking to the kitchen to find some fruit to eat.

**Derpkipz**

"Um..."

That was all Husky could utter out as he was staring at the chibi form of his mate on slight confusion.

"So?" Derp innocently asked as he was staring up at the speechless Mudkip while tilting his head, which added to his cuteness.

The only thoughts that ran through Husky's mind was how fucking cute Derp is.

Quickly snapping out of it, Husky picked Derp up with a smile, "I think you so adorable" Husky honestly said, making Derp beam up with joy and giggles, "Yay~" he cheered, clapping his hands.

"Can I have Reese's?" Derp then asked. "Um, probably not...right...now" Husky started to say when he slowly trailed off when he saw Derp giving him begging puppy eyes and a pout on his small lips.

"Please~" Derp asked in a small voice, which did the trick as Husky had already started walking to the kitchen to get the chocolate treat.

_'Score'_ Derp thought with a grin of victory

**Crundee**

"Aren't I cute!" Crainer happily exclaimed with a grin while looking up at Ian.

"Um....you are" Ian mutters out in a daze. Seeing it, Crainer quickly thought of what to do and slyly grins.

"Hey Ian~" Crainer started to say, which Ian saw his grin and knew that it wouldn't be good. "Dirt equals life right?" Crainer asked the tall man, "No cobble equals life" Ian automatically replied, looking away for a second before looking back and froze.

Crainer had a look of sadness on his face with a pout and teary eyes as he was looking up at Ian, "Diwt ewual wife wight?" Crainer said in a cute tone, which Ian tried to not let it get to him, bu cracked within a few seconds, seeing his teary eyes and quickly nodding.

"Okay okay! Dirt equal life! Now please stop crying!" Ian exclaimed, not wanting to see the small Danish cry.

After admitting to it, the sad expression quickly got replaced with a happy one, "I knew that you agreed that Dirt is life!" Crainer happily said with a grin.

Ian simply gave him a blank stare, knowing that the Danish used his newly form to get him to say that.


	212. Curiosity - Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual stuff, not full smut and Bondage

Zres was waiting in the shadows as he was watching his human wondering around the building, searching for him.

Ever since Nick had been teaching him about human culture and interaction as well as reading a book that one of Nick's friends had left behind, Zres had been a bit curious about humans mating and decided to learn it with Nick.

After a few minutes of following, Zres quietly brought out his strings and silently moved behind the human and then quickly thrusts his hand out, sending the strings out towards the unsuspecting Nick, whom let out a shriek of surprise as the strings started wrapping itself around from his chest down to his knees, binding him.

"Hey!?" Nick surprisingly exclaimed before starting to struggle, trying to undo the binds. Not saying anything, Zres walked to Nick and picked him up before heading to his secret room. "Zres?" Nick called out, still confused on why he was tied up, but he received no answer as the puppet walked in the room and placed Nick on the bed, resting on his back.

Quickly noticing where he was, Nick started to blush as Zres hovers over him and moving his strings to where they are wrapped around the human's wrists before moving them above Nick's head then moved his legs to the bottom corner of the bed, luckily not tying them.

Nodding to himself satisfied, Zres then removed his mask before looking down at the blushing Nick with a slight smirk.

"W-What is this Zres?" Nick nervously said with a hint of arousal flowing through him.

"Didn't you say I need to learn?" Zres casually said before spreading the human's legs enough to move between them and both of their groins pressed together.

Zres smirks when he heard Nick inhale sharply and his face turned more red. Testing it, Zres lightly rubbed himself against Nick, receiving a soft moan in return making him smirk more.

Then the puppet leans down to Nick's neck and started leaving light kisses and bites, softly purring when he heard the human letting out soft moans and leaning his head back, giving Zres more room, which he took advantage of and started leaving small marks all over the exposed skin, making the moans louder.

Nick was feeling pleasure from his neck and the gentle grinding between his legs and he faintly trying to remember of where Zres learned this, but that thought soon vanished when Zres slowly bites down on his sweet spot.

The puppet smirks when Nick let out a loud gasp and became limp and Zres could feel him hard. So he pulled away, feeling satisfied at the bite mark before placing his hands on Nick's hips and started grinding against him harder, hearing the human letting out loud moans and gasp of pleasure.

"Ahh~ Z-Zres~" Nick moans out, shakily wrapped his legs around the taller's waist, thrusting his hips upward, getting more friction, which caused Zres to let out a groan of surprise, surprised by the surge of pleasure from the action and started moving faster.

Soon enough the room was filled with rustling sounds, soft gasp, loud moans and a mixture of deep grunts and groaning.

Zres was roughly kissing Nick as he was roughly groping the human's ass while grinding down against him. Nick was letting out loud moans, from both the kiss and the roughness and simply moans louder when he felt the taller biting his bottom lip and thrusts his hips upwards, feeling himself getting closer.

Letting out a loud growl, Zres reached his right hand up, gripping Nick's hair as his left hand reached down, roughly gripping the human's leg, slightly leaving bruises. He felt something warm coming from the bottom of his stomach, which growing warmer. Reacting on instincts, Zres leaned down and bites down on Nick's shoulder, feeling the warmness quickly go away and soon felt something sticky in his pants. Nick let out a loud moan at the bite and arches his back as he came, tightening his legs, bringing Zres as close as possible.

Soon enough, they both slowly recovered from their climax then Zres slowly pulled away from the human's shoulder, slowly panting as Nick became limp and shakily removed his legs away. It took a few minutes from them to fully recover before Zres swiftly removed the strings, until Nick, whom quickly wrapped his arms around the puppet's neck with a tired smile.

"What was that for?" Nick couldn't help but ask.

Zres simply smiles, "I was curious" he simply said, making Nick softly laugh at his simple answer before cuddling against him, deciding to worry about their sticky mess later.


	213. Don't Touch me - TruMU x BajanCanadian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

"Your not allowed to touch me" Jason deadpanned, his eyes never moving from the book he was reading and having his left hand placed on his swollen stomach.

"What why!?" Mitch asked in a confused tone before quickly hiding behind the couch when Jason turned to glare at him, eyes flashing white for a second.

"No touching" Jason growls at him before turning his attention back to the book.

Mitch slightly pout at the unfairness, wanting nothing more than to cuddle with his mate, but knew that it was a bad idea, considering how mad Jason sounded. So he decided to keep his distance for today since he knew that it was just mood swings.

And he was right because the next day, Jason was no longer angry and was back to his sweet self and wanting cuddles, which Mitch didn't denied his wants.


	214. Hive Minds Think Alike

It had been three weeks since anyone had seen the Bulgarian Trio and everyone was worried of what could had happened to them. During the time, Sky had been sending scouts to try and locate where they are, but everything came back negative.

Even though almost everyone was starting to give up, only a few people held onto the hopes of finding them.

Though one day, someone had managed to find one of the trio.

Xxxxxxxx

"Can we leave now?" Ghost growls out in annoyance while waiting for his friend, Ty, to finish up.

Ghost was one of the people that was searching for the trio, mostly Baki and never lost hope of not finding them.

Ty let out a sigh and turn to him, "I'm almost done here" he answered before turning back to his notebook, finishing up writing his report. Let out a sigh, Ghost looked away from him and started looking around, lightly tapping his feet, impatient.

As his eyes were looking though the crowd, his heart skip a beat when he saw a flash of white within the crowd. _'Baki!'_ Ghost thought as he started to go after him, leaving Ty behind.

He ignored any cries of rage and rude comments as he was pushing through the crowd, not taking his eyes off the white haired man, whom seems like he's in a hurry.

_'I won't lose you again_ ' Ghost thought as he finally made it through the crowd and following Baki into the forest, ignoring the dangers.

"BAKI!" Ghost called out, hoping to get him to stop but Baki still kept going.

It kept going until they stopped in a clearing, which Ghost was glad that Baki stopped, but he didn't turn around to face the cyborg.

"Baki! Where the hell have you been, where's Bodil and Simon!" Ghost asked as he moved towards Baki and placed his hand on the other's shoulder and turned him around before inhaling sharply in surprise.

Xxxxxxxx

"GHOST!" Ty shouted as he was searching for the cyborg, slightly annoyed that he couldn't wait. The road he was standing was nearly void of people, which made it easier on Ty but he still couldn't find Ghost.

But he was lucky to have someone point out that they've seen the cyborg running into the forest. Quickly thanking the person, Ty ran into the forest, cursing under his breath at the cyborg's impatience. As he got deeper into the forest, he could faintly hear a battle happening, Ty pressed his fingers against the outside of his headphones, activating the signal to letting the others know and track down where his location is.

When he ran into the clearing, the first thing he saw on the other side of the clearing was Ghost was bloodied and bruised, his clothes have tears and dirty, and his glasses were missing, but he felt himself tense up in shock, seeing who was pinning Ghost against the tree.

Pushing his feelings down, Ty pulled out his diamond sword and started charging at them. When he got close enough, Ty raised the sword and swung it down at the person, but Ty didn't think that the person would be face enough to block the hit.

**_Clink_ **

Ty was face-to-face with Baki, but his icy blue eyes were replaced by small X's as pupils and some kind of stem coming out from the top of his head with a small glowing ball at the tip. Before the headphone-wearing man could react, Baki simply grins at him before swinging his arm, that was holding Ghost and harshly slammed the cyborg against Ty, causing both men to yelp in pain.

Groaning a bit, Ty felt pain on his elbows and Ghost's heavy weight on him, but the cyborg quickly got off of the human, letting out low grunts of pain. Pushing the pain down, Ty looked up at Baki, seeing the arm that blocked the hit was encased in ice, which was quickly melting away.

Ty quickly got to his feet, helping Ghost as well. "I sent the signal back at the base, so all we have to do is stall him" Ty hissed in Ghost's ear, whom seems reluctant about the plan but slowly nodded.

Then both men turn to face Baki, whom was grinning at them.

Xxxxxxxx

_'What the fuck is he!?'_ Ty thought as he was hiding behind a tree while protecting Ghost, whom was badly hurt.

In the opening, Baki looked completely unharmed and was lightly humming with the same grin on his face.

"Come out and play~" Baki happily cooed out, causing Ty to shiver at the tone. Then he heard voices coming out from his headphones causing him to let out a silent sign of relief.

"Ty where are you?" Sky called out through the headset.

"We're hiding behind a tree, We're stuck" Ty quietly told him, not wanting to reveal their spot.

"S-Sky, its Baki, we managed to find him" Ty then told him hearing the commander let out a shocked gasp. "R-Really, okay, just try to stay hidden, we're getting closer" Sky said before the communication got cut out.

Ty then turned to Ghost, "Okay the others are coming, so we've got to stay put" Ty whispers to him, causing the cyborg to let out a low grunt, "Its not I can move much" Ghost groans out, holding his side tightly.

But before Ty could say anything, he suddenly tensed up when he felt something cold and sharp pressed against his neck and cold breathing brushing against his ear.

An innocent giggle was soon heard, "You think you can hide~" Baki cooed out, freezing both men in place, not daring to do anything.

"B-Baki stop Don't you remember us" Ghost slightly begged him with tears slowly appearing as Baki turn to look at the cyborg, slightly tilting his head. "Mm....I don't seem to recall you or......I might~" Baki giggles, grinning wider. Staying silent, Ty tried to move away from the blade, but it simply pressed against his skin, causing Ty to hiss out at the coldness.

_'Keep distracting him'_ Ty thought, feeling a bit of sweat appearing on his forehead as the two were talking back and forth then suddenly he felt Baki tense up and the glowing ball started glowing brighter for a few seconds before it dimmed down.

"Well~ It been fun playing with you two, but I must be going~" Baki started saying, slightly scaring the two before Baki swiftly threw Ty towards Ghost, catching them by surprise and started to leave, but the white-haired man suddenly picked up something and stepped back and soon there was at arrow in place of where he was standing.

Baki looked up and saw that it was Mitch, whom shot that arrow, standing on one of the branches. "Hehe~ Another playmate~" Baki cooed out with a grin, but Mitch stood firm and pulled out another arrow. "Oh really?" Mitch rhetorically asked before shooting another arrow, which Baki easily dodged then he let out a squeak when he felt a pinch on his arm before slowly feeling dizzy and collapse onto the ground in a daze.

Smirking a bit, Mitch easily jumped down from the branch and ran towards Ty and Ghost. "Are you two alright" Mitch asked, which Ty nodded, "Yeah" he said, rubbing his neck a bit before leaning down to help Ghost.

Behind them, the rest walked up to Baki, whom was still dazed, and Jerome brought out a rope and started to tie him up. "How long will he be like this?" Sky asked Seto, whom lightly tapped his chin in thought, "Enough for us to head back and keep him secured" Seto replied.

Xxxxxxx

"How long was he like this?" Ian unnervingly asked as he was watching the tied up Baki.

Ever since they arrived at the base, Seto and Jerome tied Baki up and enchanted the ropes so that Baki wouldn't escape by freezing them and enlisted Ian and Husky to watch him for the time being.

Husky looked up from his book, "I think Seto said when the spell wore off" the Mudkip answered, making Ian nod, still looking at Baki. Ian couldn't help but notice the glow ball was letting out bright light and blinking every few seconds. _'I hope its nothing bad'_ Ian thought with a frown, having a bad feeling.

Xxxxxxx

"Why can't I see him?!" Ghost growled out as he tried to push pass Ty, whom was blocking the entrance of the medical room. "First you need to get some fucking rest and second he is being watched while we can figure out what had happened" Ty growled back as the two men were having a glaring contest.

But they broke off when the building let out a massive tremor, knocking down various jars off the shelf.

"What the hell was that!?" Ghost exclaimed, having his hand against the wall to keep himself standing. Ty shook his head, "I don't know, but stay here" Ty glared at him before quickly leaving to find out what it was. The cyborg let out a growl, "No fucking way am I staying here" Ghost said to himself before walking out, using the wall as support.

Xxxxxx

"Fish? What was that?" Ian nervously asked, having his hand on the handle of his sword. Husky slightly glared at him for that nickname before shrugging, "I'm not too sure, but I'm sure the others are checking it out" the Mudkip reassured him, but Ian could still heard the uncertainly in his voice.

Then they heard giggling and both turned to see that it was Baki, whom was widely grinning at them, revealing sharp teeth.

"They're here~"

Xxxxxxx

At the main entrance, some of the recruits were facing the door with their weapons out, some of their shaking a bit and others are standing tall.

In front of them was Sky in diamond armor and an enchanted diamond sword, ready for whatever was outside breaking in.

A loud banging was heard then another followed after. After the two bangs, the door suddenly exploded, causing everyone to cover their heads from the small debris. Soon after, Sky picked up the sounds of frightening familiar laughter, making his blood turn cold and then heard a hissing sound of an TnT.

"Take cover!" Sky quickly called out.

Everyone did so and there was a loud explosion which created cloud dust within the room, blocking everyone's view.

Quickly removing the dust from his eyes, Sky relied on his hearings and looked around, sword in ready.

He could hear his recruits in the distance and he could pick up low footsteps, one set a bit farther away and the other set seemingly to be heading towards him.

Sky suddenly holds his sword out, hearing something slicing through the air and lets out a surprised grunt when something hit his sword and send small tremors down his arm. _'How strong is this person'_ Sky thought, slightly amazed and a bit terrified.

Then he heard a painfully familiar dolphin-like laugh in front of him and right at that moment, the dust cloud had disappeared, letting Sky see someone he never thought he was see again.

"Honey I'm home~" Simon happily coos with a big grin.

Horrified, Sky stepped away, shaking his head a bit while noticing that Simon have the same characteristics as Baki's.

Giggling more, Simon quickly swung his sword at the commander, whom quickly blocked it, hissing a bit as small pain shocks throughout his arm, but Simon repeatedly swung the sword at Sky, giving him no chance to strike back. _'How did he move this quickly!?'_ Sky thoughts as he blocked another hit, his arm now feeling like it was about to fall off because of the hard hits.

Then he heard one of his recruits running behind Simon and before Sky could react, he felt a hard kick on his side, sending him towards a wall and making him let out a yelp of pain when he roughly hit it.

"Fuck...." Sky breathlessly groans out before looking up, seeing Simon ruthlessly taking down any recruits that dared to fight him.

Then a loud battle cry was heard and Sky barley caught glimpse of Ty in his Ender Dragon form swiftly attacking him. Simon let out a surprised gasp as he was harshly sent a few feet away, but managed to land on his feet, having a tight grip on his sword.

The small Bulgarian let out a happy grin, seeing Ty. "Yay~ Another playmate~" Simon happily cheered before suddenly charging at Ty, whom quickly blocked his hits.

As he was regaining his strength, Sky took a quick glance around and noticed something.

_'Where's Bodil?'_

Then it took a second for Sky to realize something was very wrong.

Xxxxxxx

"You hear that?" Jerome said, his ears twitching a bit, picking up something.

The duo stopped running as Mitch took out his bow and arrows while looking around. Jerome took out his diamond axe, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

Soon enough, the lights started flickering sending alarms signals through the duo and the lights suddenly turned off for a few seconds and within the darkness, there was a familiar giggle before the lights flickered on.

At the end of the hallway stood Bodil, whom didn't look any different, except for the same characteristics as Baki's, but Mitch then noticed a lit Redstone torch in his hand.

"Mitch, what do we do?" Jerome asked in a low tone, keeping his eyes on Bodil for any subtle movement. "The torch is lit" Mitch told the Bacca. " He must have placed a TnT somewhere" he added.

They were right to be cautious. Out of the trios, Bodil was known to be the most destructive with his TnT.

"Are you two talking about me?" Bodil casually called out before clicking his tongue, "So rude~" he cooed out, giggling more. "But, sadly I don't have time to play" Bodil said before bringing out a hand-sized TnT and quickly pressing the bud of the Redstone torch.

"CATCH!" Bodil cried out, throwing the small TnT at the Merome duo.

Reacting purely on instinct, Jerome grabbed Mitch by the waist and jumped out of the way, but the Bacca didn't expect the radius of the explosion. The backlash knocked them away, hitting the ground with Jerome using his own body to protect Mitch from the debris caused by the explosion.

As the ringing sound echoing in their ears, Bodil pulled out a sword and charged at them, ready to take them out in their vulnerable state, but he suddenly let out a hiss of pain, feeling something hit his back and a burning feeling the next.

Growling, Bodil turned around and saw that it was Jason with his right arm formed into a blaster.

"Get away from them" Jason cried out as the blaster started humming, charging up.

Growling even more, Bodil instantly charged at him, sword ready to draw blood.

Xxxxxxxx

"Seto! What's going on out there?" Ian exclaimed as the sorcerer opened the door with a frantic expression.

"We're being attacked" Seto said before moving towards Baki, "He somehow made a beacon for the others to find him and now trying to get him back" Seto explained, making Baki giggle more. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner" Baki happily yelled out, swaying his body side-to-side, acting innocent.

"What!" What do we do now!" Husky asked in a slightly frighten tone. Shaking his head Seto moved close and grabbed onto the ropes. "We need to move him away from the base" Seto said as he pulled Baki up into standing position, but he was caught by surprise.

Baki, unexpectedly, let out a growl and quickly leans down, biting on Seto's arm, hard.

The sorcerer lets out a yelp of pain from the bite then was surprised to feel his whole arm going numb.

Before anyone can react, Baki bites down harder and quickly spun around before letting go of Seto, sending him towards the other two, knocking them away. Taking advantage of their stunned moment, Baki inhaled before exhaling, releasing cold frost, making the room cold. The frost also caused ice to appear, some of them capturing the downed trio.

"Dang it!" Ian growled out, feeling his legs and right arm becoming trapped by the ice. Husky let out a growl, knowing that he can't use his water powers to get free or fight back. "Oh no" Seto breathed out in fear, seeing both of his hands trapped.

"Hehe~ You thought I was harmless just because I'm tied up? Shame on you!" Baki coos before crying out at the end then he used the chair to undo the ropes, which worked.

He stretched his arms a bit before simply walked passed Ian, Husky and Seto, moving towards the door and opened before stopping, seeing some blocking his way.

"B-Baki..." Ghost softly stuttered out, starting at him as Baki was simply staring back with a grin.

"Hey love~" Baki cooed out as he moved close to him, shutting the door behind him.

Giggling, Baki wrapped his arms around the shocked cyborg's neck and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Still in shock, Ghost slowly returned the hug. The two were in a loving embrace before Ghost felt a cold hand pressed against the side of his neck and quickly felt a pinch.

After that, his vision soon turning black and the last thing he heard was "Sleep well~"

Xxxxxxxx

The whole hallway was completely silent, except for harsh breathing coming from Jerome as he was trying to protect both Mitch and Jason, whom was unconscious.

"I'm surprised that you're still awake~" Bodil happily laughs, standing a few feet away from them.

Jerome simply growls at him in response, making Bodil snicker before walking towards him to knock him out before he stopped, hearing something behind him.

"Stop Bodil"

Bodil turned around to face Bash, whom was shakily holding a sword at him.

"NO! Get out of here Bash!" Jerome cried out, trying to get Bash to leave but his warning was ignored.

His glowing ball let out a flicker before it became dim. Bodil slowly smirks and walks to Bash, whom started shaking more but standing his ground and soon they were standing face-to-face.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me~" Bodil cooed out in a tone that made Bash's heart flutter and slowly teared up.

"W-What happened to you?" Bash slowly asked, which his question was ignored and Bodil simply moved closer, swiftly pinning the smaller man against the wall with a smirk. "Shh...just enjoy this moment~" Bodil cooed before giving Bash a gentle kiss, making him gasp a bit, not reacting.

Letting out a purr, Bodil pressed his palm against the back of Bash's neck and effectively pinched one of his nerves, knocking him out.

Catching him before he fell, still smirking, Bodil gently placed Bash on the ground and spun around, meeting Baki's gaze.

"Took you long enough" Bodil smirks.

Xxxxxxx

Simon was humming out some kind of medley as he was lovingly petting Sky, whom was barely conscious and slightly trying to move away.

Surrounding them, there were multiple bodies, both dead or unconscious, with broken debris everything and Sky could faintly see Ty a bit away, unconscious and a bit beaten up.

Grunting in pain, Sky tried to move away, but Simon simply tightens his grip around the older's neck, keeping him in place. "L-Let go...." Sky growls, trying to pry his arm, but it just made Simon giggle more and tightly hugs him.

"Aww~What's wrong? You don't like my hugs anymore?" Simon coos with a smirk, tightening more making Sky gasping and coughing for air.

Seeing his vision turning black, Sky started struggling, clawing, kicking and even biting, but it didn't even affected Simon. And just as he was about to pass out, the tight grip suddenly disappeared, leaving Sky gasping for air and was pushed to the ground.

Breathing too quickly, Sky started to pass out, but before he could, he tried to reach out towards the Bulgarian Trio, whom was causally walking out through the broken entrance, laughing a bit.

"S-Stop...." Sky mutters out before passing out.


	215. Banjo and Kazooie - Crundee

"Ooookay? So what's this game about?" Ian asked the sorcerer, whom was setting up a gaming console. Seto turned to him with a grin, "Oh just some platform game, but its really fun" Seto explained making Ian look at him, not really believing him. "Alright then" he said before looking at the door when it opened and lightly blushed when he saw that it was his friend and secret crush, Crainer.

"You finally made it" Seto said with a smile. _'Did he planned this!?'_ Ian thought with a blush since he had told Seto about his feelings for the Danish.

"Well duh! I don't want to miss playing this game!" Crainer happily said as he walked in and sat next to Ian, whom tensed up a bit before relaxing. "Hey Ian" he greeted. Ian turned to him with a smile, hoping that his cheeks weren't red,  "Hey dude" Ian greeted back.

"There!" Seto suddenly said, handing Ian the controller. Crainer happily giggles, looking at the screen in excitement.

"Uhhh, I don't know how to play this" Ian said with a sheepish grin. "But I do" Crainer added with a grin. Seto nodding in agreement and stands up, "He does, that's why I invited him over" Seto said as he started to walk to the door, "Well have fun~" Seto said with a smirk before leaving.

_'That little jerk...he really planned this'_ Ian thought, his eye slightly twitching a bit before sighing and turns back to the television.

"Well, let's get started" Crainer said with a smile before he turned the game on.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I have to say, the intro was catchy and the story is good" Ian stated as he was starting to play. Crainer nodded in agreement, "I told you so" the Danish said.

As Ian was actually starting to play the game play, both of them suddenly jumped in surprise when the front door slammed open, revealing Sky and Ty with big grins and Sky was holding a potion, which he threw it at them.

"Bazinga!" Sky shouted before the potion hit both Crainer, Ian and the system, causing a small explosion before it faded, revealing both Crainer and Ian disappeared.

"You're in trouble" Ty sang with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxx

Ian let out a gasp when he suddenly woke up and saw the clear blue sky. _'When did....?'_ Ian could help but think as he was staring at the sky with a daze for a few minutes before everything suddenly came back, causing him to quickly sit up.

"Crainer!" he called out as he looked around, seeing that he was outside with a strangely familiar surroundings. _'Wait.....are we in the game...'_ Ian thought, slowly figuring out what had happened before shivers a bit, feeling a bit cold and looked down to see that he was wearing completely different clothes.

He saw that he was just wearing a yellow short with a shark tooth necklace and could see blue straps on his shoulders and when he looked behind him, he saw that he was wearing a blue backpack.

_'I'm in the game.....is Crainer here with me'_ Ian thought, but before he could look around, he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back and started blushing.

Behind him was Crainer, dressed in a red bodysuit, lightly revealing some of his curves and yellow boots, but the thing that caught Ian the most was red wings coming out of Crainer's back.

"Found you!" Crainer happily said before reaching down, hugging Ian. The older male was still blushing at his appearance and mentally tried to calm himself enough to hug him back before the Danish pulled away and pulled Ian up to his feet. When Ian was on his feet, Crainer started to giggle, making Ian look at him slightly confused.

"What?" Ian asked while Crainer kept giggling. After stopping his giggle, Crainer reached up and Ian suddenly flinched when he felt Crainer touch something that was apart of him. "You have cute bear ears and tail" Crainer said with a smile. "What!?" Ian reached up and felt something furry on top of his head and then reached behind him to feel the same thing.

"What the crap" Ian exclaimed in slight shock. Crainer lightly slapped him to snap him out of it, "Oh calm down Ian" he said.

After taking a couple deep breath, Ian was finally calmed. "Okay, just calm down" Ian said mostly to himself. Crainer simply patted his shoulder, "I think you should be the one to calm down" he said, catching Ian's attention. "If we're really stuck here then I think the only way out if to finish the game" Crainer them added.

Ian let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair, "I guess, but I've never played this game so I'll be going in blind" he said.

"Don't worry, you got me" Crainer said with a grin, making Ian smile, glad to have Crainer here since he had played this before and would know what do to.


	216. A Drunk Ian is a Funny Ian - Crundee

"Okay Ian, I think I should take you home" Crainer said as he wrapped the older's arm around his own shoulders, helping him stand.

Ian let out a cheeky laugh and leans against Crainer, his face bright red from being drunk. "Oh come on Crainer~ The fun haven't even begun" Ian happily slurred, but followed Crainer as they walked out of the house and towards their home.

During the walk, Ian was happily blabbering random stuff in a slur, which Crainer would sometimes answer back or laugh a bit at the silliest comments. The Danish would sometimes have to hold Ian up whenever the older would slowly stumble a bit, but he managed it.

Soon enough they made it to the house and Crainer quickly pulled the keys from Ian's pocket, unlocked the door and walked inside before using his foot to close the door behind and started walking towards their shared bedroom. "Here we go" Crainer sigh out in relief as he pushed Ian on the bed.

Then Crainer started removing Ian's shoes and jacket, but as he was about to remove Ian's belt, Ian started squirming a bit, pushing his hands away.

"No! I don't want to have sex with you! I'm married and faithful!" Ian loudly said as he pushed Crainer away.

The Danish stared at his husband in slight shock before slowly started laughing, feeling warmth in his chest, glad that even when he's drunk, Ian would always remain faithful to him.

"Calm down Ian" Crainer said as he sat down besides him and started running his fingers through Ian's hair, carefully untying his ponytail. "Just sleep" he coos, smiles a bit when Ian stops struggling and became limp, passing out.

Chuckling a bit, Crainer stayed up for a few more hours before falling asleep.


	217. Punishment - SkyDoesMincraft x BajanCanadian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

In the dim room, there were mixtures of groans, whimpers and harsh breathing as two figures were on a bed, roughly kissing each other.

The dominant pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down to the submissive's neck, causing him to let out a loud moan and tilts his head back, giving the dominant's more room.

Suddenly there was a loud smacking noise, causing the submissive to let out a surprised moan, feeling pain on his right hip before it faded into a tingling sensation. The sudden action caused the dominant to smirk before quickly removing the submissive's pants and boxers, and used his hoodie to bound his arms.

Keeping his legs spread, the dominant pulled his pants and boxers down enough to pull his member out and moves between the other's legs.

"No prep?" the submissive asked, feeling both scared and excitement. The dominant smirks and roughly gripped the other's hair, making him let out a moan, "After that performance, you need to be punished for being a tease" the dominant growls before gripping the other's hip and pushed in one go.

At the sudden action, a sharp pain went through the submissive's body, causing him to let out a mixture of pain and pleasure, arching his back and small tears of pain falling down his face, despite the fact that he loves the sudden pain.

Letting out a soft moan at the tight feeling, the dominant tightens his grip on the other's hip and started thrusting in and out of the submissive, slowly moving faster.

The submissive was letting out loud moans and whimpers of pleasure as he tried to get his arms free, but failing, feeling intense pleasure from the harsh thrusts and the dominant's roughness. Then he suddenly let out a squeal when the dominant harshly hit his prostate, making him smirk. The dominant arranged himself and now hitting the other's prostate at every thrusts, making the submissive see white spots in his vision from the intense pleasure, barely feeling the pain.

Feeling the other getting tighter, the dominant let out a low groan of pleasure and leans down, biting the submissive's shoulder, thrusting in even harder, feeling his climax getting closer and started pumping the other, trying to bring the submissive's climax as well.

The submissive chocked back a moan, surprised that the dominant's suddenly touch, but with the added pleasure was too much for the submissive and let out a loud moan, cumming on the dominant's hand and stomach. Feeling the other get even tighter, the dominant let out a groan, thrusting in as deep as he can, cumming into the willing body beneath him.

Both men let out a shiver of pleasure, enjoying the feeling that it brought before the dominant snapped out of it and pulled away from the other's shoulder, panting a bit.

"I hope you learned your lesson" he said with a slight smirk, making the submissive giggle a bit, "Maybe~" he sang before leaning up, placing a sweet kiss against the older male. The dominant hums before placing his head on the submissive's chest, resting and softly purring, feeling slender fingers going through his hair and slowly fell asleep to the sensation.

Seeing him asleep, the submissive smiles and was about to follow after when he heard his phone vibrate. So he carefully reached down to his discarded pants, pulled out his phone and saw that he got a message.

Fluffy: How did it go?

Mitch: It went perfect~

Fluffy: I told you that he'll get jealous

Mitch: Yeah yeah

Mitch let out a chuckle, knowing that he shouldn't doubt his friend with a plan ever again.


	218. Don't Leave Me - Skylox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

Every breath and step he took, he felt more pain shooting throughout his body from the poison, but he knew that if he stopped then they're both dead and he didn't want that to happen to his lover, so he kept fighting against the pain as much as he could, hoping to at least taking his lover back to the base where its safe.

_'Don't worry Ty....I promise to always keep you safe'_ he thought as he adjusted the smaller male, on his back, a bit to keep him from slipping off before he suddenly let out a harsh cough, feeling a sharp pain in both his throat and chest before feeling something warm drip down his lips. "Shit...." he cursed and pushed forwards, barely seeing the base in the far distance.

Slowly feeling himself get weaker, he quickly pushed himself into a run, running towards the base.

As he made it halfway, he suddenly tripped, letting out a pained yelp as he tumbled onto the ground and feeling the weight on his back disappear, making him panic a bit and looked around, only to let out a sigh of relief, seeing Ty next to him, still passed out.

Letting out a weak laugh, he weakly reached out and gently grabbed Ty's hand, brings it close and placed a bloody kiss on the back of his palm.

"I-I love you so much Ty...I wish I could show you how much" he softly said, remembering the small box he hid in his desk and a lone tear down down his cheek.

Then he started feeling more pain in his chest and started coughing for a few minutes straight, each one getting worse and worse and soon enough, he finally stopped, letting out pants and feeling his eyes getting heavy.

_'I guess this is it....'_ he thought with a sad smile, weakly squeezing Ty's hand and slowly passed out.

Xxxxxxxx

Letting out a low groan, Ty slowly woke up and, instead of waking up in the battlefield, he woke up in the infirmary of the base. He was blissfully staring up at the ceiling before he let out a gasp, suddenly remembering and quickly sat up.

"SKY!" he called out as he hurriedly got out of the bed, but he jumped when he felt someone gently pushing him down. Looking up, he saw that it was Jason.

"Jason! Where's Sky!" Ty panicky questioned as he tried to push him away, but Jason didn't budge and looked at him sadly.

"Ty..." Jason started saying, slowly shaking his head a bit, "He's gone...."

Ty felt the whole world freeze at the statement before shaking his head. "S-Stop lying! He's alive and okay" Ty said, trying to reassure to himself but Jason shook his head once more.

"We've tried to remove the poison, but it had already hit his heart and lungs....it was too late" Jason explained, his eyes tearing up.

Ty felt his own eyes tearing up, _'That's not true! That's not....'_ he tried to tell himself that his lover would be okay, but somehow knew that he was just lying to himself.

"NO!" Ty cried out, gripping his head as he brokenly sobs out, feeling the pain in his heart from the loss and heartbreak.

Jason didn't say anything and simply reached over and silently comfort his friend.


	219. Overprotective - JinBar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

"BARNEY!" Jin cried out in annoyance, quickly stopping the Dino hybrid, whom looked a bit nervous.

"Y-Yes honey?" the purple-and-green haired man nervously asked, watching his mate place his hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"Walking down to grab a book isn't going to hurt me, I'm pregnant, not disabled" Jin told him in a calm, yet annoyed tone. "I-I know Jin, but I can't help, but worry" Barney said with a pout, looking at him.

Jin slowly let out a sigh and smiles, _'I can't really get mad at him_ ' he thought before running his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay love, fine how about you help me back upstairs since my ankles are starting to hurt" Jin said, making the Dino hybrid smile and easily picked Jin up, bridal style and started walking upstairs.

_'He might be overprotective, but he's my overprotective husband'_


	220. Together until the End - MunchingUniverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

_'Where is he_ ' he thought as he painfully walked through the ruined battlefield with his hand pressed against his left side. He looked at each and every body, that are lying on the ground lifeless, he didn't know if the one he was looking for was dead or alive, but he wanted to still make sure.

_'Where are you Jason'_ he thought as he felt more blood seeping through his fingers and knew that he doesn't have much time, but he wanted to at least see Jason one more time.

Then his foot caught on something, causing him to fall down and rolls down on the small hill before hitting the ground hard.  "Fuck" he cussed out, groaning in pain before rolling on his uninjured side, breathing heavily as he rode through the pain until it died down enough to ignore it. Then he slowly opened his eyes to meet dead bright blue eyes, which made him tense up in pain and surprise.

Laying in front of him was his dead fiance, Jason. His helmet was missing, leaving his light brown hair slightly messed up and slightly sticky-looking from the dried blood, some dripped blood was dripped down on the left side of his face, making his bright blue eyes, even brighter. Some of his armor was chipped and have scratch marks, some are even missing and a deep cut was on his chest, where his heart was.

"N-No..." he sadly mutters out as tears slowly falls down and he shakily reached up and pressed his bloodied hand against Jason's cold cheek. Letting out a silent whimper, Tyler leans close and pressed his warm kiss against the other's cold one, giving him one last kiss and moved closer as he saw black spots slowly appearing in his vision and painfully smiles.

_'Don't worry Jason, I'm coming'_ Tyler thought before slowly passing out and let out one last breath.


	221. Comfort - Septiplier

There was a faint thud sound that caught Mark's attention, coming from upstairs. _'What was that?'_ he thought before  pausing the movie, that he was watching, and heads upstairs.

Once upstairs, he noticed that the sound came from his guest bedroom, where his best friend and secret crush, Jack and was a bit worried. He walked up to the closed door and gently knocked on the wooden surface.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" he called out in a worried tone, but all he got was a grunt from his friend. Furrowing his eyebrows a bit, Mark reached to the doorknob and twisted it open, opening the door and looked inside.

Looking inside the room, he saw Jack laying on the bed, on his stomach and had his face buried on the pillow.

Mark quietly stepped inside, walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "Are you okay Jack?" Mark asked in a soft tone as he waited for the green-haired man to reply.

After a few minutes, he saw Jack slowly stirring and moved his head to face the redhead with a scowl, "I'm fine Mark" Jack said in a low tone, making Mark stare at him, not believing him.

Jack let out a sigh before pushing himself onto sitting position and to look at him, "I-It's fine really....just..." Jack trailed off, rubbing his face with a deep sigh, "Just a few hate comments that really got to me, even though it shouldn't..." Jack finally admitted with a slightly sad expression on his face.

Frowning a bit, Mark didn't like the way Jack look when he's sad and instantly moved closer and suddenly pulled Jack onto his lap, making Jack yelp in the process, and started stroking his hair in a calming manner.

Jack could feel his cheeks warming up at the closeness and wanted to pull away, but for some reason, his irritation slowly faded away, leaving behind a warm feeling. Somehow liking the feeling, Jack shyly leans against Mark's chest, enjoying the calming gestures before slowly starting to fall asleep.

Hearing him snore, Mark let out a relive smile and, taking a risk, he leans down and gently placed a kiss on Jack's forehead before making himself comfortable and kept stroking the Irish's hair.


	222. Drunken Confession - GhostHDS90

He could feel the slight burning feeling in his throat and pain in his head, but he pushed that feeling down and drank straight from the bottle, slightly wincing at the strong burning feeling before it went away.

_'Stupid feelings_ ' he bitterly thought before going to take another drink when the bottle was forcefully taken from his grip, making Simon growl and turn to look at the person who did it, but he couldn't quite make out who it was from both the lights off and his vision slightly blurry but he took a guess.

"Bodil! Fucking give that back" Simon growls out with a slight slur as he sluggishly stood up and reached for the bottle, but Bodil simply raised it up, out of the drunk's grip. Simon growled even more and ended up leaning against Bodil as he was trying to get the bottle.

"Stop" Bodil sternly told the smaller Bulgarian before placing the bottle down and picked Simon up by his waist and brought him to the living room. Simon struggled a bit, but quickly gave up and became limp.

Bodil sat on the couch and placed Simon on his lap, "Now, what's wrong?" Bodil calmly said, holding Simon close. The smaller Bulgarian simply grunted and crossed his arms, not wanting to talk, but Bodil was patiently waiting and simply ran his fingers through the other's hair in a calming way.

It only took a few minutes before Simon started to talk.

"I-I hate this! I hate having this feeling!" Simon started crying out, shocking Bodil a bit, "I don't know why I'm feeling this but I know that he won't feel the same way!" he started crying in fear and anger. "I-I tried to push them down or _something_ but it just grows stronger! I can't help it, h-he's just so s-sexy and c-can be compassion when he wants to" Simon ranted out for the next hour before he slowed down, panting hard, leaving Bodil in shock at the confession.

"I-I wanted to tell Ghost that I-I love him, b-but I'm just a fucking coward!" Simon hissed out before collapsing against the older Bulgarian, suddenly feeling tired.

Letting out a tired hum, Simon cuddles against Bodil while letting out a yawn. "T-Thank you f-for listening Bodil..." he thanked the older Bulgarian before slowly trailing off, falling asleep.

But what Simon doesn't know that it wasn't really Bodil that he's been confessing to but actually Ghost, whom had a shocked expression on his face.

Xxxxxxx

Letting out a groan, Simon slowly woke up with first the sunlight hitting his eyes and second, a painful headache.

"Ngh..." he groans, smacking his lips a bit, feeling them dry before starting to get up, but was stopped by a grip around his waist.

Looking down, he saw arms wrapped around his waist and felt his heart stop a bit when he saw metal plates on the arms and knew who they belonged to. He slowly looked back and saw Ghost staring at him.

"O-Oh!? Um....h-hey Ghost" Simon nervously greeted the cyborg, but Ghost didn't say anything and simply pulled the Bulgarian close and pressed his lips against the other's causing Simon to freeze up in shock and surprise.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Ghost pulled away, smirking.

"I love you too" Ghost said before pulling Simon close, whom was blushing brightly, but enjoyed the closeness.


	223. Keep you safe - Bryce Games x CaRtOoNz

"We're lost!" Bryce cried out in fear as he had his arms wrapped around himself while shaking badly. Standing to the side, Luke was deciding on how to calm Bryce down since he knew that panicking wouldn't help in their situation.

"Bryce, we're not lost" Luke finally said as he gently gripped the other's upper arms, hoping that it would calm him down and it kinda did since the shakiness had died down. "Look, we might be a bit lost, but we'll find the way out" Luke told the other in a calm tone as he was looking into Bryce's eyes to calm him down.

Bryce looked back and felt his fear slowly go away and a light blush appeared on his cheeks when he noticed the closeness and cleared his throat before looking down.

He swallowed a bit, "O-Okay Luke..." Bryce trailed off before he blushed more when Luke pulled him into a hug, "Just trust me, I'll keep you safe" Luke promised, making Bryce feel warmness in his chest and nodded against the other's chest.

"T-Thank you Luke" Bryce nervously thanked. He didn't noticed that Luke was also blushing, but had a happy smile.

Soon enough they started walking, but Luke was holding Bryce close in a protective embrace, keeping his promise.


	224. Knowing - Protonconroy

Even when they think that he doesn't know, he does.

Even when they tried to keep it a secret, he sees it, but doesn't say anything.

He had noticed it ever since they met. He had see their youngest member sneaking glances at him, even though the rager doesn't see it. At the beginning, he seen the way the youngest tried to get closer to him, which he couldn't help but think how adorable it was, so he didn't say anything and decided to watch silently to see how it will turn out.

The second time, he had noticed how both of them sneaks glances at each other _and_ it was in a way that they know about it. He decided that both of their feelings for each other had grown into something so he didn't say anything and just smiles at them encouragingly whenever they started a conversation, even though they didn't know the reason for the smile.

The third time, he had noticed how every time they get together at every Pax, he would notice them leaving the hotel room late at night, dressed nicely or whenever he goes to use the restroom and quietly walks back, he seen they exchange small kisses, either on the lips or cheeks. He would smile whenever he sees it and mentally gush on how cute it was.

Even during their recording, he would notice the slight affectionate undertone whenever they yell and insults to each other.

Even after all that time Emile and Jon tried to keep their secret relationship from him, Tim understood the secrecy because they thought that the oldest member would be disgusted by it, but he's really not.

But he didn't tell them that he knew.


	225. Black & White Ward - Derp & Ssundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and mention of character death

Derp was silently looking out the small window on the door with a look of fear as he was waiting for the scientists to come back.

He had heard small talks about himself and his brother which most of the talking were bad. Most of them is them upgrading Ian using Derp, which very scared him since the only way to do that is to die.

Looking at his reflection, Derp could see his mismatched eyes, one sky-blue and one navy blue, and he knew that it's one of the reasons for the scientists to want to change that. He didn't want that; he didn't want to die and didn't want them to harm Ian more and turned to the other male.

Ian was currently sitting at the corner of the room, staring at the ground while drawing imaginary lines. His face was completely neutral, no fear or anger or any kind of emotions that Derp is feeling right now. He felt anger at the scientists for doing something to his emotions.

Then he heard footsteps walking to their room, causing Derp to look back at the door while walking backwards a bit. Derp placed his hand in his pocket, feeling the pocket knife that he managed to nick it off of one of the scientists and had been waiting for the right time to use it.

Then the door opened, revealing a male scientist with a clipboard and from the side-view, Derp could see a syringe from his pocket, making Derp tightens his grip on the knife.

"Subject one and two, you two are needed upstairs" the scientist said as he lowered the clipboard and pulled out the syringe, since out of the both of them Derp had needed to be restrained in the past, and walked towards Derp. Waiting for him to get close enough and as the scientist was about to grab his arm with one hand and holding the syringe out with the other, Derp suddenly reacted, pulling the knife out of his pocket and thrusts it into the scientist's chest before pushing him away, listening to the painful screams.

Derp was frozen in shock, suddenly realized of what he done and was shakily staring at the slowly quietening scientist as Ian was staring at the slowly cooling body with a neutral expression. Then he snapped out of it when he heard faint footsteps causing Derp to quickly pulled the knife free for defense and grabbed Ian's wrist before running out of the room.

_'We need to escape!'_ Derp panicky thought as he was running through the pure white hallways with multiple doors. Everything was very white, almost blinding white though there were small colors splattered on the windows, but Derp didn't want to know what had happened and ignored the doors.

_'Where's the exit!'_ Derp exclaimed when he stopped at the intersection, frantically looked around for a few minutes before turning to Ian, whom was staring at him with a slight confused expression. "D-Do you know where the exit is?" Derp hesitantly asked since Ian was the one that they take out the most so he would be the one who knows better.

Ian stared at him for a few seconds before pointing behind him. "There" he simply said with a small smile, causing Derp to look at where he was pointing and tensed up. He slowly looked back to Ian with a look of shock and despair as tears started dripping down his cheeks.

Then Derp heard footsteps and quickly ran away, forgetting about Ian in his despair.

Xxxxxxxx

Ian was standing there in puzzling silence, wondering on why his brother was a bit hurt by his answer. He showed him the exit so he thought that Derp would be happy.

He looked at the 'exit', reading the sign above the door.

**'The Disposal Room'**

Ian then looked down at the knife, that Derp forgot, remembering the recent death caused by the knife before he looked up, hearing loud footsteps and saw a small group of scientists running up to him.

"Subject two, have you seen Subject one?" one of the scientists asked as he showed Ian the picture of his brother. Ian silently pointed at the direction of where Derp ran to and watched the group run pass him, towards the same direction. As he was watching them, his eyes trailed down to their hands, causing Ian to widen his eyes in slight shock when he saw that they were holding different weapons.

**Beep......Beep.....Beep**

He was blankly staring at the direction then he felt something stir within his chest and closed his eyes, remembering the scared expression on his brother's face, causing the feeling in his chest to grow.

**Beep....Beep....**

Derp was panting hard as he felt burning in his legs and chest. His heart was beating fast in fear as he heard rapid footsteps behind him.

_'There it is!'_ he thought happily, seeing the door in the far end and pushed himself more.

**BANG**

He suddenly let out a yelp when he felt pain in his leg, causing him to fall down hard.

**Beeeeep**

Ian snapped his eyes open, his pupils shrunken with a hint of insanity and blood-lust and a small grin. He picked the knife up and ran towards the direction of the scientists and his brother

Xxxxxxxx

Derp tightly grips his injured leg as he tried to get up, trying to push back the pain when he was roughly pinned down and flipped on his back before feeling a grip around his neck. He looked up to see one of the scientists with a knife.

"You are too dangerous to live Subject 1" the scientist said as he raised his knife to kill Derp, whom was staring at him in shock and horrified. Then everything had happened so quickly that it took Derp a few seconds to realize what had happened.

There was a loud pained scream that echoed throughout the hallway, then the scientist above him let out pained scream before being pulled away and a second later, he saw his brother staring down at him. Before Derp could let out a sigh of relief, but he out a horrified gasp when he noticed his crazed expression, his pure white shirt and pants was painted in red blood, red X's on his cheek, neck and arms, and was holding a bloodied knife.

Derp felt his throat closing up, preventing him from speaking and saw Ian giving him a grin with a hint of reassurance, but it didn't made Derp feel better and before he knew it, he suddenly felt pain in his left eye, causing him to cry out in pain, before quickly becoming dizzy and passed out for a second.

When he quickly came to, he saw multiple scientists there, dragging Ian away and he wasn't resisting him, which confused Derp a bit before he noticed blood was covering his right side of Ian's face and had a small smile on his face as he was staring at Derp.

"Even after all of this, you will always be a nobody" Ian said in a low soft tone that Derp could barely hear him. Derp slowly felt even more dizzy and passed out once more.

Xxxxxxxx

Derp was blankly staring at the mirror, looking at his own reflection. He couldn't tell if he's staring at his own face or not.

_Both_ of his eyes were a navy color, his hair is up in a low pony tail and was wearing a black jacket, pants and shoes with a dark blue undershirt. Even though his eyes could still go cross-eyed, it doesn't happen as often as before. Derp kept staring at himself, slightly wishing to see his mismatched eyes again, but knew that it would never happen. His brother had sacrificed his navy blue eye for him.

Derp then turn to the door and saw a female scientist walk in with a pair of sunglasses. She walked towards him and gently placed the sunglasses on him.

"You are ready to leave Ian" she told him with a smile before leaving.

'Ian' watched her leave, waiting until a lone tear slide down his cheek.


	226. Claimed by a Brine part two - SkyHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

**(Simon POV)**

It been two days since Sky told me the truth and the bite mark, that he left, had slowly healed up, only leaving a scar, which kinda annoyed me, knowing that Bodil and the others will tease me about that, but that doesn't really bother me that much.

Another thing I had notice was that Sky was being more affectionate towards me and almost treats me like his boyfriend, which I'm don't really mind since it feels nice, but at the same time, it feels like he's just doing it because he marked me. But I don't really want to think about that.

Xxxxxxx

"Ugh, this is so confusing" I groaned out as I slammed my forehead on the table, faintly hearing Baki chuckling a bit beside me.

"Well, that what he is doing Simon" Baki calmly said as I felt his hand on my head, making me groan more. "But it's all confusing!" I groaned out more as I lifted my head to look at Baki, "I don't know if it's just his other side that is doing this or himself" I complained with a sigh, for some reason feeling a bit of pain in my chest at the thought.

"Simon....I'm saying this because I care.....but you are stupid" Baki blankly told me, "Baki!" I exclaimed in shock and slight anger as I glared at him. "Its true though" Baki replied back, "Look, we hybrids don't just pick just anyone....all I'm saying that both him and his other self really love you" Baki explained to me, which got me thinking.

_'Is that even true....I mean yeah, he's hot and stuff but why would he pick me out of all of the people? I'm just a person that rages a lot....'_ I was thinking to myself, slowly doubting myself until I felt someone hit me on the cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring at Baki as I was holding my cheek.

"I know you're doubting yourself, but its true Simon" Baki retorted back, which I couldn't help but listen to him and let out a sigh.

"Yeah...." I trailed off before standing up, "I should head back home...." I said before bidding Baki goodbye and left.

Xxxxxx

It was nearly night when I made it to my home. After leaving the cafe, I decided to take a small walk instead to clear my mind, which worked.

Unlocking the door, entering and closing it behind me, I let out a tired sigh and leans against the door and running my fingers through my hair, under my beanie while closing my eyes.

I guess I was too lost in my thoughts because I suddenly felt light touches on my side and something wet on my neck.

"Ack!" I snapped my eyes open and instantly saw that it was Sky.

"What the fuck Sky!?" I loudly exclaimed as I pressed my hands against his chest, pushing him off a bit and when he did pull away, I noticed that his eyes are full gold.

**(Third POV)**

**"My beautiful mate~"** Sky purred out in a low, raspy tone as he leans close, nuzzling the smaller's cheek, making Simon blush brightly at the hybrid's comment. "S-Shut up!" Simon stuttered out, still flustered, which made Sky purr louder and gently pressed himself against his mate, holding him close.

"H-How did you even get in here" Simon asked him, slightly curious. **"I've been here waiting~"** Sky answered with a slight smirk and started nuzzling the smaller's neck, making him shiver at the slight touch.

Seeing the scar on the smaller's neck, Sky felt pleased by it and started licking and biting the spot, slowly remarking him. The sensation caused Simon to let out a soft moan as he started to tremble a bit and tightly gripped onto Sky's shoulders. Then Sky reached down, gently grabbed the smaller's thighs and placed them on his waist, holding him up before pulling away from his neck and started carrying him to the bedroom.

Simon was lightly panting and holding onto Sky tightly, _"Fuck fuck fuck....'_ he thought as he started to panic a bit, knowing what will happen next. Then became nervous when he felt something soft pressed against his back and knew that he wasn't paying attention again.

Xxxxxxx

Sky softly purred as he was hovering over his little mate and saw that the smaller male was blushing and looked nervous, making Sky frown a bit, not liking that and leans down, gently kissing Simon, catching him by surprise.

The innocent kiss lasted for a few seconds before the older let out a louder purr when he felt his mate slowly kiss back and felt his hands grip the back of his shirt. Then he slowly moved his hand under the smaller's shirt, slowly moving his hand along the smooth skin, which caused the smaller to softly moan and Sky quickly pushed his tongue in, exploring it.

Simon let out a louder moan at the sensation and reached up, gripping the older's hair, whom let out a low growl, sending shivers down the smaller's spine.

Then Sky pulled away, started leaving trails down to the smaller's neck before stopping, slowly removing Simon's shirt then started leaving kisses and bite marks on his chest and stomach. Simon was trembling a bit from the sensation and slightly arch his back while letting out moans and whimpers as Sky started to slowly remove the rest of the smaller's clothes.

Simon let out a squeak when he felt the cold air his his skin and curled up, covering himself. Laughing a bit, Sky slowly moved up, gently removing the smaller's hands away and gently kissed him and purred softly when Simon shyly kissed back.

**(Simon POV)**

I could feel myself shaking a bit from the sweet and gentle gestures from Sky. Then I felt his hand slowly moving down, leaving light touches, which made me shiver and softly moans out then suddenly yelp when I felt him grab my member then felt his tongue push into myself.

Groaning a bit, I shyly sucked on his tongue which he let out a low growl, causing shivers to go down my spine and quickly gripped his upper arms when I felt him slowly pumping me, sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

"Ngh..." I softly moan out as I pulled away and leans back, softly panting.

**"Like that?"** I heard Sky ask me in a low raspy tone, which send more shivers of pleasure through me, which I swallowed back and slowly nodding.

**(Sky POV)**

I looked over my mate and lick my lips. He's so responsive to my touches, which was good since I wanted him to feel as much pleasure as he can.

I started placing kisses on his neck and chest, while slowly pumping him. I could hear him let out breathy moans and felt his fingers gripping my hair tightly which sent small shivers down my spine and bit down on his chest, making him let out a yelp.

Letting out a dark chuckle, I stopped my hand and moved down more, feeling my mate shiver more then let out a moan when I lightly rubbed his entrance.

"S-Sky" my mate let out a whimper as he grabbed my wrist, stopping me for a second. **"Shhh....I'll be gentle"** I softly told him before placing a kiss on his jawline, feeling him shiver more before loosening his grip on my wrist and started gripping my hair once more.

Then I moved to his neck, where the scar rested and felt the urge grow stronger. I let out a low growl and suddenly bit down on the scar, quickly leaving a visible mark. I felt Simon tense up when I bit him and when I sank my teeth down deeper, he let out a loud moan, holding onto me tightly, trembling. As I was distracting him, I moved my hand down and carefully pushed my finger in.

Unfortunately I pushed my finger in dry so I felt Simon tense up and let out a small gasp of pain which made me growl, angry at myself before pulling away from his neck and gently kissed him to get his mind off the pain.

**(Simon POV)**

I let out a whimper, feeling myself shaking a bit. _'This feels fucking uncomfortable and painful'_ I thought to myself as I felt Sky slowly thrusting his finger in and out, trying to get me to get use to the feeling.

I know that he tried to get my mind off the pain, but I could still feel it. I quickly sank my nails into his shoulders, which kinda helped and he didn't really mind me doing that.

Soon enough, the pain soon went away and all it left was the tingling feeling.

I groans a bit and wiggled my hips a bit before moaning softly, feeling a bit of pleasure from that and lightly bit Sky's bottom lip from the action. I heard the older male let out a groan when I did that and he pulled away, leaving me a bit breathless.

I felt him thrusting his finger a few more times before I felt him push in a second finger, making me wince at the slight burn that caused.

**"Shhh.....it'll go away"** Sky whispered in my ear before nipping it, making me moan a bit. "J-Just keep going" I breathlessly told me, which I could feel him smirk a bit and he started thrusting his fingers and stretching me a bit, making me groan and moan softly.

**(Sky POV)**

Soon enough, his moans of pain slowly turned into pleasure, which made me glad that he wasn't in pain. I started thrusting my fingers in faster, trying to get him ready since I could feel my primal urges slowly grow stronger and I don't want to cause my mate more pain than needed.

Soon enough, I have all three fingers inside, stretching him up and I guess he was feeling mostly pleasure because he started pushing against my finger and letting out loud moans, which made me hard.

I let out a low growl and pulled my fingers out, causing Simon to let out a whine, but I quickly kissed him, quieting him and pulled away to undress myself, feeling myself losing more control.

After nearly ripping my clothes off, I move over Simon and roughly kissed him, which he quickly returned the kiss, tightly gripping my hair, making me growl. I roughly grabbed his legs and wrapped them around my waist and positioning myself before pulling away, panting hard.

**"You ready?"** I slowly asked my mate as I was slightly shaking, tightly gripping his hips while waiting for his answer.

**(Simon POV)**

When he asked me that, I softly smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down and lightly kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm ready" I whispered to him, which he let out a happy purr and he pressed his face against my neck and I felt his tip.

I became nervous for a second before it went away, knowing that he won't try to hurt me so I tightly gripped his shoulders and tried to relax myself.

**(Third POV)**

Seeing the uncertainly on his face, Sky leans down and gently kissed the smaller male, whom quickly kissed back, lasting a few seconds before Simon let out a loud moan of pain and sank his nails into the older's skin when Sky started pushing in.

After what felt like hours, Sky pushed all the way in and let out a low groan before pulling away and pressed his face against the smaller's neck as Simon leans his head back, panting loudly as he tried to ignore the sharp pain.

Feeling his mate tensed up, Sky started placing soft kisses along his neck and rubbing his sides to get his mind off the pain.

Simon let out soft moans from the gestures and slowly stopped tensing up, relaxing a bit. "Ngh...." Simon groaned out before lifting his head back, fully relaxed. Then he started letting out soft moans as Sky kept placing light kisses along the smaller's neck and jawline. "Ahh..." Simon moans out, gripping the older's hair once more, feeling a bit of pleasure shooting up his spine causing him to slightly squeezing the older's member.

Sky let out a low grunt at the feeling and gripped the other's hips before slowly thrusting in and out, being gentle and now placing light bites on the smaller's neck.

Soon enough, Simon started letting out gasp, moans, whimpers and whines of pleasure while having a tight grip on Sky's hair with one hand and the other hand on his back, sinking his nails into his back and his legs tightly wrapped around the other's waist, bringing him closer. Sky could feel himself shaking and letting out growls as he slowly fasten his movement, now thrusting in harder and faster while sinking his slowly turning claws into the smaller's hips.

Feeling him tremble a bit, Simon grinds his hips up against Sky's, taking him deeper and causing them to both moan loudly. "J-Just l-let go" Simon groans out in pleasure, slightly arching his back. Letting out a low growl, Sky's eyes started glowing bright gold and swiftly snapped his hips forwards, instantly hitting his prostate and causing Simon to cry out in pleasure.

Soon enough, Sky started leaving bite marks along Simon's neck, shoulders and chest while snapping his hips in harder and deeper, bringing the smaller closer to his climax. Simon let out a loud scream of pleasure as he felt the knot in his stomach growing tighter and hotter, but he suddenly chocked back a yelp of surprise when Sky starting pumping him, quickly bringing him even closer to his climax.

"Ngh! S-Sky! AHHH!" Simon let out a loud scream of pleasure as he came on Sky's hand while tightening around him. Sky let out a growl before quickly biting on the other's neck and cumming after. Simon slightly spastic a bit from both the bite and the hot sensation filling him up.

**(Simon POV)**

I was gasping for air as the pleasurable sensation slowly died down, leaving me slightly tired. The I let out a wince as Sky let out of my neck before letting out a low moan when I felt him lick the mark.

Swallowing back my sudden nervousness, I pulled Sky up and lightly kissed him which I heard him purr before kissing me back. Then I slowly pulled away, "I-I love you Sky" I shyly mutter out, looking away. I heard him let out a deep chuckle, which sent shivers down my spine and he nuzzles me, **"I love you too Simon~"** he answers back, causing a warm feeling to appear in my chest and making me blush.

I suddenly let out a gasp when I felt Sky sitting up, adjusting ourselves to where my lower half was off the bed, giving Sky more control.

He let out a dark chuckle and smirks down at me. **"Oh no....we're not done yet~"** he purred out.

I'm so going to be sore in the morning.

**(Next Morning)**   
**(Sky POV)**

I slightly stirred a bit, feeling myself slowly waking up, feeling a bit sluggish.

_'Ugh...what happened?'_ I thought as I tried to remember what had happened before I suddenly started receiving memories from the previous night, causing me to suddenly blush and looked down.

Beneath me was Simon laying on his stomach while holding the pillow close and having half of his face pressed against it. I also noticed dark bite marks covering his neck, shoulders and back, as well as claw marks on his sides, hips and parts of his legs. I bit my bottom lip when I noticed that I was still buried inside of him.

_'Shit....I hope that I, or he, didn't go overboard'_ I thought before tensing up when Simon started stirring and let out a tired moan, which made me twitch a bit, and opened his eyes. He lifted his head up and turned to me, "Morning Sky" he greeted me between yawns. "....Morning love" I greeted back as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck.

Simon let out a hum before laying his head back down, "I'm making today a fucking lazy day" he tiredly said while letting out another yawn at the end before he fell back to sleep. I smiled at his cuteness before agreeing to him, _'Ty and Jason can cover for me_ ' I told myself before getting comfortable while holding my mate close and slowly fell back asleep.


	227. Bananas - Attackingjepson

"No no no! MY BANANAS!!" Josh cried out as he accidentally dropped the bananas in the goo. Sitting to the side of him, Tyler was laughing at Josh's misfortune, "This shit is bananas! L!T!Q!I!N!O!T!" he sang out with a grin before yelping when Josh turned to punch his arm.

"Shut up" Josh glared at him, still salty about losing the bananas. Tyler simply giggles at him, "Oh come on, no need to be mad Joshy" Tyler said as he started poking the other's cheek. Josh didn't say anything and simply glares at the blonde man with his eyebrow slightly twitching as Tyler kept poking him until the brunet slapped his hand away.

"Stop that" he growled, which made Tyler grin at him, not affected by the other's grumpiness. Then he leans against Josh, wiggling his eyebrow a bit, "At least you didn't loose my banana~" Tyler flirted, making Josh's cheeks turn red from embarrassment causing Tyler to snicker a bit.

Josh glared at him for a few seconds before a smirk appeared and leans towards the blonde, having his arm around the other's shoulders, "Hey Tyler, want to see my banana~?" Josh said in a low seductive tone, causing Tyler to blush bright red and chocked on his spit a bit and stuttering out something, trying to say something while Josh pulls away, laughing.


	228. Belly Rubs - Derpkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

"Fiiiish" **_Poke_** "Fiiiiish" **_Poke_**

Letting out an amused chuckle, Husky looked up from his work to his mate, standing besides him with a pout. "Yes Derp?" Husky asked with a smile.

Derp let out a whine and grabbed his arm, "Can you give me a belly rub?" Derp said, giving the Mudkip the 'puppy eyes'. Letting out a laugh, Husky put the pen down and placed the papers in the folders before standing up and picking Derp up, bridal style and walked out of the study room. "H-Hey!?" Derp whines out, gripping the front of the Mudkip's shirt for better leverage, "As much as I love to see you waddle, I know that you're going to demand for belly rubs" Husky told him as he walked to their bedroom and placed Derp on the bed, whom crossed his arms with a pout knowing that Husky was right.

"F-Fine" Derp said as Husky sat next to him and laid down on his lap, curling up against him like a kitten. Smiling at his actions, Husky gently lifted his baggy shirt to reveal his swollen stomach and started rubbing his stomach in small circles, just the way Derp likes it.

Husky smiles more when he heard Derp let out a happy moan and started to relax. He also felt slightly movement under his hand, making him smile more, happy that his little girl also liking the treatment.

Husky kept doing it until Derp fell asleep a few hours later.


	229. Lazy Day - Wither!MU x Blaze!Seto

It was early in the morning when a certain blaze hybrid had decided to say 'f the world' and decided to sleep in and relax for the rest of the day.

Letting out a lazy sigh, Seto pulled his blankets closer around himself as he curled up, not bothering to open his eyes.

Both of his windows were covered, not letting any light in the room and all the blankets that he owned was wrapped around himself, turning himself into a burrito and his hair was really messy from moving around a bit.

Then his comfortable laziness was interrupted by his bedroom door opening, which he looked out of his burrito cocoon, he saw that it was his mate.

Jason blinks a bit, letting his eyes quickly adjust to the darkness and saw his, normally early riser, mate still laying in bed. "Oooookay" Jason simply said, chalking it up as one of those rare days before walking to the bed, sitting down to remove his shoes and skillfully undid the rolls of blankets, which made Seto groan from the sudden coldness. "We're having one of those days huh" Jason rhetorically asked and he lay down, moving close to the blaze hybrid before skillfully wrapping the blankets around themselves.

Seto let out a blissful purr and started cuddling against his chest, relaxing. Jason simply kissed his forehead while running his fingers along his messy hair, joining him in attending a lazy day.


	230. Nightmare - DerpCrundee

_The only thing that was surrounding him was darkness, but he could only hear faint laughter and teasing, mostly at him, which he tried to ignore it but it doesn't work._

_He let out a whimper and covers his ears while keeping his eyes shut, trying to block out the hateful comments. 'Stop it' he silently begged, trembling a bit. Then he suddenly felt a kick on his side, knocking him down, "Ack!" he let out a yelp and looked up to see a blank person._

_"You don't deserve happiness" the person hissed down at him before fading away before all of the noises was suddenly cut off, surprising him. "Huh?" he slowly sat up, slightly confused and scared before jumping when he saw a light suddenly turned on in front of him and saw someone under the light, laying on their side and facing away from him._

_Feeling curious, he slowly got to his feet and made his way towards the limp person and, for some reason, he started feeling dread in his chest as he got closer._

_When he got close enough, the dread feeling quickly grew when he saw a familiar light blue shirt and the familiar hair color. "N-No..." he ran towards the person, falling to his knees and moved them onto their back, only to see empty emerald green eyes staring at him._

_He let out a chocked gasp, covering his mouth in shock and despair as he was staring back, barely noticing purple bruises around the person's neck then quickly realized what the blank person meant. "N-No...w-why.." he barely chocked out before slowly crying and shakily picking the person up and buried his face in the other's chest, letting out broken sobs._

_"I-I'm sorry...I-I couldn't protect you....I-I'm so s-sorry Crainer"_

Xxxxxx

Derp let out a terrified gasp as he sat up, panting hard. He felt his hair and shirt sticking against his skin from sweat and warm tears sliding down his cheeks. But before he could let out a broken sob, he heard movement besides him and a soft hand on his shirt, which he turn to see Crainer looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" the Danish asked in a soft tone as he was moving Derp's hair out of his face.

Derp let out a soft sob before quickly pulling Crainer into a tight hug, happy that he was alive and safe in his arms. Crainer didn't say anything and simply hugged him back while letting out soft coos to comfort the other male.

"I-I thought you d-died" Derp barely chocked out, but Crainer quickly understood what had happened and pulled away. "Its just a bad dream honey" Crainer quickly reassured him before grabbing his hand and placed it over his own chest, letting Derp feel his heartbeat. "I'm still here" he said with a smile.

Still a bit shaken, Derp let out a shaky breath before leaning down, resting his head against Crainer's chest, now listening to his heartbeat. Crainer let out an understanding smile and slowly laid back down, holding Derp close and started running his fingers through the other's hair as Derp wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, slowly relaxing to Crainer's sweet gestures before he slowly fell asleep.

Crainer kissed Derp's forehead when he noticed that the other had fallen asleep and held him close before falling asleep after.


	231. Magical Mood Swings - Setolox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

"Seto, I'm positive that you're not fat okay" Ty said, trying to reassure his mate, whom was extremely worried about his appearance.

Ty and Seto had been married for almost two years and had decided to have a child, which Seto was currently six month pregnant and been having some mood swings, which Ty was the one that comfort him.

Seto crossed his arms while glaring at Ty, "Don't lie to me!" the small sorcerer growled at his husband, not really believing him. The other male let out a sigh before getting an idea and before Seto could react, Ty pulled his small husband into a loving embrace and started placing kisses along Seto's cheek, jawline and neck, causing the sorcerer to squirm, trying not to laugh since he wanted to stay mad at Ty.

"S-Stop! I-I'm trying t-to be mad at you!" Seto said between giggles, which only made Ty smile and placing more kisses. That caused Seto to started laughing, not mad anymore. Seeing him laughing, Ty slowly stopped, letting Seto breath and holds him close.

"So, you're not mad now?" Ty asked as he placed his chin on top of Seto's head while gently rubbing his swollen stomach. After the sorcerer regained his breathing, Seto lightly slapped the other's chest while smiling, "Yeah...thanks for that" Seto thanked him before lightly kissing him, which Ty kissed him back.

As they shared a sweet kiss, it was rudely interrupted by a certain someone, whom haven't learned his lesson about saying the wrong things to his own husband and was beaten up because of it.

"Hey guys, hey Seto, you looked bigger from when I last saw you" Sky greeted them and then told Seto, completely oblivious of the sudden change in tone.

Seto's eye twitched a bit from his comment about his weight while Ty had a slight scared expression, but knew that he doesn't want to get in the way and stepped back as Seto turned to Sky, whom was starting to realize what was happening and had a frighten expression.

"Oh shit!" Sky cried out as he barley dodged a small shock ball that Seto threw and Sky started to run as Seto kept throwing more shock balls at him.

Xxxxxx

Sky let out a pained groan as he was laying on the ground, face down. Standing beside him was Ty, whom had moved Seto to the library, since it always help the sorcerer calm down.

"You deserved that Sky......kinda thought you would learn after making that mistake with your husband" Ty said while poking Sky with his toe, which made the fallen man groan in protest.


	232. Shrunk - DerpCrundee & Ssunkipz

Feeling a small hand pulling at his pant leg, Ian looked down to see his brother looking up with a pout and had his arms up. "Want me to hold you?" Ian asked with a soft smile while his brother nodded. Smiling more, Ian reached down, placing his hands under his brother's arms and easily picked him up before placing him on his own lap. Then he smiles more when he felt his brother burying his face into his chest.

_'Man...I forgot how cute Derp was at this age'_ Ian affectionately thought as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair in a comforting matter.

Even though it was an accident, Ian found himself not really caring since he could take care of Derp all over again.

Then he heard a small growl and looked down at Derp, whom was looking up at him. "I guess you're hungry" Ian said with a chuckle before quickly putting the papers away and stands up before walking out while carrying Derp. As he walked in the living room, Ian couldn't help but smile when he saw his lover asleep on the single couch with the other small child on his lover's lap, leaning against his chest asleep.

Ian was very glad to have Husky around to take care of Derp and Crainer for a while since Ian knew that he wouldn't be able to take care of two of them since at this age, they're a handful.

Then he felt Derp squirm a bit, signaling that he wanted to be put down. He gently placed Derp down and watched him walk towards the sleeping duo and started shaking Crainer.

Derp was gently shaking his friend for a minute before stopping when the small child started stirring and slowly wake up with a loud yawn before Little Crainer turn to see Derp while rubbing his eye and sleepily smiles at him.

"H-Hi Derp" Crainer greeted which Derp smiles back in his own greeting and grabbed Crainer's hand, gently pulling him. Yawning more, Crainer lets Derp lead him to where he wanted to go, still tired.

In the background, Ian was watching them with a smile before following them in the kitchen.

"What do you two want to eat?" Ian asked as he was getting ready. Little Crainer let out a yawn before answering, "E-Eggs?" Crainer asked while Derp nods in agreement. "Omelets?" Ian asked them, which they both nodded, so Ian started to make some omelets.

Xxxxxx

Husky let out a soft moan as he would up to the nice smell of food that made his stomach growl. _'Is Ian making breakfast?'_ Husky thought as he was fully awake before feeling the weight loss on his lap and looked down to see that Little Crainer was missing and figured out that he was in the kitchen with the others.

So Husky stood up from the couch, stretching a bit before walking to the kitchen. "Oh hey Husky" Ian greeted him as he placed the cup of coffee down.

Husky looked at him before turning to the two children to see them eating beans and omelets. "Hey Ian" Husky greeted back as he walked up to the table and sat down next to Ian before stealing the other's cup and started drinking it. "Your welcome" Ian chuckles watching his lover drinking his cup of coffee.

Husky chuckles after he finished and placed the cup down. "I'm glad you didn't burn the kitchen" Husky joked before laughing when Ian playfully punched his arm, "Shut up, that was one time" Ian grunted, trying to hide his smile. Laughing a bit more, Husky looked back to the children which Ian did the same thing and smiles. "I'm glad that Derp isn't closed in this time" Ian said with a relieved smile.

"Well, I'm not surprised that Crainer would bring Derp out of his shell" Husky commented, which Ian couldn't help but agree and smiles more when he saw Derp shyly place a kiss on Crainer's cheek, whom started giggling and hugged Derp.

"Even at this age, they're still cute" Husky cooed as he was watching them. Ian was watching them and smiles before starting to drink more coffee.

_'Yeah, but you're cuter'_ Ian thought with a smile.


	233. Crystal Rose - DerpCrundee

**(Age six)**

"Derp!" Crainer called out as he ran towards his friend, whom was sitting in the sandbox and drawing random pictures. Derp looked up, curious of what his friend would want.

Quickly made it, Crainer sat in front of Derp with a big grin. "I want to show you something that I learned!" Crainer happily exclaimed before quickly cupping his hands together while Derp was staring at the other's cupped hands in wonder and curiosity.

Crainer's hands soon started glowing, illuminating both Derp's and Crainer's face as both children were watching the scene unfold with awed expression. After a few minutes later, the glow slowly died down and Crainer uncupped his hands to reveal a light blue crystallized rose, making Derp let out a silent gasp at the beauty of the rose and amazed that his friend had managed to create it.

"See!" Crainer happily cheered while holding the rose up, letting the sunlight hit it. Derp was still staring at the rose, still in awe which the other saw it and grin before handing it to him.

"You can have it" Crainer told Derp, whom stared at him in slight shock, silently asking if it was alright. Seeing that, Crainer smiles at his friend and nodding, still holding the rose out. "Take it, its a gift!" Crainer happily said.

Derp slowly smiles and gently took the rose from Crainer, carefully holding the crystallized rose, even though he knew that it was hard to break and Derp reached out, wrapping his free arm around Crainer, hugging him.

Giggling a bit, Crainer quickly hugged Derp back, glad to make his friend happy.

**(Age twenty)**

"I can't believe you still have this" Crainer commented as he gently picked up the rose.

The rose was big enough to fit two hands together and the light blue had lighten up a bit, but other than that, it still looked the same.

Derp saw what Crainer was holding and smiles. "Well yeah, its one of the first things you did and gave it me" Derp said as he sat down beside the Danish and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

Crainer smiles more and leans up, gently kissing him for a few minutes before pulling away. "I'm glad you kept it" Crainer softly said. Derp smiles more and holds Crainer close while covering his own hands over Crainer's cupping the crystallized rose


	234. Grooming - MithRoss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

Max couldn't help, but let out a sigh of content as he felt his husband's fingers gently moving through his hair and the comfortable weight on his lower back and couldn't help, but smile at the feeling of the other's baby bump lightly pressing against his lower back.

"You nervous?" Max asked while turning his head back but was stopped by a hand and Max looked away, facing forwards. "Yeh, I'm worried that I might do something wrong" Ross answered with a sigh as he kept grooming Max's hair.

Max frowns at that and he reached up, grabbing Ross' hand and gave him a gentle squeeze, "Don't be worry Ross, I'm here to help.....don't forget that" Max reassured him with a smile, making Ross smile as well before carefully leans down, kissing the redhead's cheek.

"Thanks Max....now hold still" Ross thanked him then went back to grooming Max's hair.


	235. Easter Day - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

_'I wonder what Crainer want?'_ Ian thought as he was walking towards Crainer's house. Earlier that day, Ian got a text message from Crainer, asking for him to come over since he have a surprise. Which Ian was slightly curious of what the surprise was and started heading towards the house.

Ian quickly made it to the house, walked up to the door and unlocked it, using the key that Crainer had given to him and walked inside, closing the door behind.

Once inside, Ian instantly noticed that the lights were all off, but he simply shook that off and started heading towards the bedroom. "Crainer" Ian called out as he was walking up the stairs. "I'm here!" Ian heard him call out from the bedroom. _'I wonder what....is...the surprise...'_ Ian started asking himself as he opened the bedroom door, but stopped at the scene before him.

Laying on the bed was Crainer, whom was laying on his stomach with his legs up, slightly swinging a bit, his elbows on the bed and his head resting on the palms of his hands. The Danish was wearing a light purple jumpsuit that is shoulder-less, sleeve-less and leg-less and a blue collar around his neck with a bell attached to it. But the most surprising thing that Ian saw was the rabbit ears on top of the Danish's head and a fluffy tail coming out form his lower back and was more surprised when one of the ears twitched a bit.

Ian silently swallowed back a bit as he was staring at Crainer while feeling something stir within him.

Crainer let out a giggle when he noticed Ian's problem and pushed himself onto his knees, sitting on his legs. "Hey Ian~ I'm glad you made it~" Crainer purred out making Ian shiver from the tone.

Quickly clearing his throat, Ian started walking towards the bed, "What's all this Crainer?" Ian asked, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Well~" Crainer started saying as he reached up, grabbing the front of Ian's shirt and pulling him down, "Since today is Easter....I thought that we could celebrate it~" Crainer coos out while running his hands down Ian's chest before moving them under his shirt, making Ian groan out and placed his hands on the Danish's hips and leans down, kissing the smaller, whom quickly kissed him back.

Then Ian started pushing Crainer back on the bed and hovering over him while lightly rubbing the smaller's sides.

Crainer let out a soft moan as he broke away from the kiss and leans his head back before moaning louder, feeling Ian softly kissing his neck. Then Ian moved his hands towards the back of the suit, slowly unzipping it and started removing it. Crainer moans and pulls away, helping Ian before removing the older's clothes while placing kisses on Ian's neck, making him growl a bit which sent shivers down Crainer's spine.

Ian greedily looked over Crainer, enjoying the way the Danish look, even more with the ears. Then Ian leans down and started nibbling on the right rabbit ear, which caused Crainer to let out a moan from the sensitively and sneakily move his hands down and grips the other's member, causing Ian to groan out in slight surprise and slightly bites down on the ear, leaving a mark.

"I-Ian~" Crainer moans out as he started pumping the other. "Ngh" Ian groans out before pulling away from his ear and stopped Crainer, whom looked confused.

"Get on your hands and knees" Ian growls out in a low raspy tone, causing Crainer to blush a bit before quickly doing what the other says.

Seeing Crainer's tail twitch a bit, Ian lightly ran his finger through the soft fur and smirks when he heard Crainer moan out and shiver a bit. _'Sensitive'_ Ian thought with a smirk before leaving the tail alone and moves over Crainer. As Ian moved his fingers down to prep Crainer, he was surprised to see that it was already stretched and slowly smirks, "Already prepped yourself~" Ian purred as he tightly gripped Crainer's hips and positions himself.

Crainer let out a whine before nodding with a blush, but Ian firmly gripped Crainer's hair, causing the Danish to let out a moan at the gesture. "Answer me Crainer" Ian growled. Crainer swallowed a bit, "Y-Yes Master" Crainer whines out, making Ian smirk at the nickname and let go of Crainer's hair. "I'm so proud of my little bunny~" Ian coos out as he placed light kisses between Crainer's shoulder blades, which made the rabbit shiver from the gesture.

"I think the little bunny deserve a reward~" Ian purred out before starting to push in, causing Crainer to moan loudly in pleasure and pushed back against Ian, taking the rest of him. Ian let out a surprise groan and tightens his grip on Crainer's hips. "Please Master~" Crainer begged pressing back against Ian. The older male could feel his tail twitching against his stomach and smirks.

Quickly rearranging himself, Ian did a sharp thrust, causing Crainer to let out a loud moan, feeling his prostate being hit. Hearing the moan, Ian started doing sharp and deep thrusts, hitting the smaller's prostate every time.

"Ahh! H-Harder!" Crainer moans out while panting hard, feeling his body grow hotter each second and pushed back against Ian, meeting his thrusts.

Letting out a low growl, Ian pushed Crainer down while lifting his hips up, getting a better angle and managed to thrusts in even deeper, causing Crainer to claw at the bed sheets and letting out loud moans, groans and squeaks of pleasure. "YES! MORE!" Crainer screams out in pleasure, feeling the knot in his stomach grow tighter. Groaning in pleasure, Ian suddenly bites Crainer's neck, thrusting in even harder, feeling his climax getting closer and quickly started rubbing the other's tail, hoping to make the being underneath him cum.

"AH! I-IAN!" Crainer cried out and he tightens around the other, whom let out a moan at the tight feeling and wrapped his other hand around the smaller's member, quickly pumping him in tune to his thrusts, bring Crainer even closer. "MM!!" Crainer moans loud, suddenly cumming on Ian's hand and the bed sheets below. Ian let out a groan, feeling the tight heat, tighten even more and did one more thrusts and cumming into the smaller, gripping the other's hips, keeping him in place.

Crainer did one more moan before becoming limp, panting hard, but Ian was the only thing that was keeping Crainer from collapsing onto the bed.

Panting a bit, Ian pulled away from Crainer's neck, smirking at the bright red bite mark and slowly pulls out, making the rabbit softly moan from the sensitivity and slightly moves Crainer so he wouldn't fall on the messy bed sheets.

Ian smiles and kissed Crainer's cheek before holding him close. "So...how long do you have these ears for?" Ian finally asked as he was lightly running his fingertip along the right ear, which caused Crainer to shiver and moan a bit. "A-A few hours" Crainer answered while cuddling against Ian's chest, his tail twitching more.

Chuckling a bit, Ian placed a kiss on the Danish's forehead, "You look cute" he complimented, making Crainer blush but smile.

After they said 'I love you' to each other, Ian held his little bunny close while Crainer was asleep.


	236. Lavender Town - Crundee

It been nearly two weeks since Ian had seen Crainer and he was honestly worried for his Danish friend and had been asking around, but to no avail.

Xxxxxx

Ian let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair as he was worriedly staring at the ground, trying to come up with something. _'Dang it Crainer, where are you....'_ Ian sadly thought before placing his head down on the table. He only rested his head for a few minutes when he heard his phone vibrate.

_'Who could that be?'_ Ian though as he lifted his head and reached towards his phone and opened it. "Huh!?" Ian let out a gasp when he saw who the text message belonged to.

_'Hey Ian, sorry for not talking to you and anyone else. I've received an IP from someone and decided to check it out and had lost track of the time, but I wanted you to see this and try out for yourself so the IP is there. I'll be waiting'_

Ian blinks before re-reading the text message. _'A new IP? I don't think Crainer would do that....at least without telling me or anyone else'_ he thought with a frown, feeling worried for Crainer before deciding to go to the unknown IP to find his Danish friend.

Xxxxxx

After Ian quickly packed up some stuff and typed in the IP on his teleporter, he immediately teleported into the familiar surroundings of pixelmon. As he was looking around, he slowly notice something.

The area was void of Pokémon and since it was turning nighttime, it was void of mobs as well.

".......This is unsettling" Ian mutters out before reaching into his bag and pulled out a torch for lighting before walking to the pinpoint on his map. 'I hope you're okay Crainer' Ian thought, feeling worried for him as he was slowly getting closer to his destination.

Xxxxx

_'It looked abandoned'_ Ian thought as he was standing at the main entrance of the small town, where the coordinates had led him. He didn't hear any chatter of both trainers and Pokemon which send him chills down his spine. Ian quickly pushed that feeling down and forced himself to walk in, "Crainer!" Ian called out, hearing his voice echo throughout the town.

_'Where is he'_ he thought as he was looking through each small house and before he knew it, he had searched through every house. Then his eyes trailed up to a tall building at the end of the town and felt a cold shiver throughout his body.

_'Something's not right about that building'_ he thought before frowning _'But he might be there'_ then Ian started walking towards the building, feeling the dread in his chest slowly grown bigger at every step.

**CREAK**

Ian cringed a bit when the door let out a creaking sound as it slowly opened, revealing a broken down place.

"C-Crainer" Ian called out as he carefully stepped inside, looking around. Suddenly he heard a creaking sound which he quickly turn to the sound before jumping when the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Damn it" Ian cursed, turning to the closed door. He checked the door and found that it was locked and no matter how hard he pushed against the door, it didn't even budge. "I guess I need to find another exit" he mutters to himself before turning around and started to look around.

There was enough light for Ian to make sure that he doesn't run into anything.

**(Ten minutes later)**

_'Where is he?'_ Ian thought worried as he climbed up the last set of stairs.

He had been looking through every floor and couldn't find the Danish anywhere so Ian was hopeful that he could find Crainer on the last floor.

Once on the floor, he looked around squinting his eyes a bit before his eyes caught sight of a shadowy figure at the corner.

"Crainer!" Ian called out as he move towards the figure, sighing in relief but before he could get close, he suddenly stopped, feeling the air around him quickly turn cold and something sinister was in the air.

The figure stirred a bit before slowly standing up and turned around, revealing to be exactly Crainer, but the Danish looked a bit different.

Crainer looked a bit pale and lifeless while his bangs were shadowing his eyes. Ian could also see a faint dark aura surrounding him.

"C-Crainer" Ian called out again which Crainer slowly raised his head, looking at the older, whom flinched back in slight fear when he saw black tears dripping down his cheeks and his emeralds eyes was surrounded by black instead of white.

Crainer slowly smiles like he was happy to see Ian, "Y-You made it Ian" the Danish softly said before walking to Ian.

Even though he could sense the danger, Ian couldn't bring himself to move and let Crainer come close and slightly flinched from the icy cold feeling when the Danish gently cupped Ian's face.

"W-What happened to you" Ian shakily asked as he started to feel the same coldness from Crainer's hands slowly spread throughout his own body causing him to shake more.

"Shh...you don't need to worry about that or anything anymore" Crainer calmly said, lightly rubbing his thumb against Ian's cheek in a comforting gesture which Ian slowly leans against the other's palm, feeling himself relax despite the coldness. Then Crainer move closer, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, nuzzling him.

"Stay here....with me" Crainer softly coos before placing kisses along Ian's jawline.

Groaning a bit, Ian noticed his whole body becoming as cold as Crainer's and his mind becoming blank, which he tried to fight against the feeling.

_'W-Wait.....w-why should I fight this....'_ Ian found himself thinking that as he wrapped his own arms around the Danish's waist, _'I-It's safe here....and w-we_ ** _both...could be happy'_** Ian thought as he slowly relaxed, feeling himself getting tired.

Soon enough, his eyes slowly bled into black, the same as Crainer. But what Ian didn't notice was a faded purple rope coming out from the back of his neck, the same as Crainer's, and it's connected to a dark purple-and-black ghost with a sinister grin.


	237. Nightly Meetings - Enderlox x SetoSorcerer

Letting out a soft sigh, Seto was walking down the familiar pathway as he was enjoying the cool breeze brushing pass his hair and against his skin.

It was nearly midnight as Seto was talking his daily late night walks, either to clear his head, get away from his potion/spell making or simply to enjoy the calm and quiet nights. At this moment, Seto was simply enjoying the cool night and was walking through the familiar woods that is located behind his home.

Then Seto stopped by a small pond and smiles, enjoying the surrounding and sits down and breathing in the cool air. _'This feels nice'_ he thought with a smile before closing his eyes.

As he was relaxing with his eyes closed, he faintly heard slight movement behind him and a second later, he felt something wrap around his leg and waist, causing him to open his eyes and looked up to meet glowing purple eyes with silted pupils and softly smiles.

"Hey Enderlox" Seto softly greeted with a smile before leaning against the other's chest, slowly warming up and Enderlox wrapped his wings around the sorcerer, adding to the warmth. Enderlox let out a low grunt and placed his chin on top of Seto's head, holding him close.

**"Why are you out here?"** Enderlox asked in a low tone making Seto shrug a bit, "Just wanted to clear my head" Seto answered before tilting his head up and placed a light kiss on the other's jawline, making Enderlox purr out and tightens his grip around the sorcerer.

Both of them spend most of the night making small talks and cuddles until Seto had fallen asleep which Enderlox happily took him back home.


	238. The Little Slave - Crundee

"I hope you enjoy your stay" the general spat out as he threw the prisoner into the cell before closing the cell door and walked out.

The prisoner let out a low groan of pain when he hit the ground hard and laid there for a minute before he slowly pushed himself up to his knees and spat out a bit of blood that was in his mouth. _'The guys won't let me live this down'_ he thought with a growl of annoyance of getting easily caught.

He quickly gripped his side and slowly move to his feet, using the wall as support and look at the bars of his cell. _'Now how am I going to get out of here'_ he asked himself as he was analyzing his surroundings. Suddenly letting out a sigh, he leans back against the wall, trying not to put pressure on himself to lessen the pain in his side. _'They have been rougher on me than before'_ he thought with a sigh.

"Well...I might as well get some rest" he mutters to himself as he lowered himself down to the ground to get some rest.

Xxxxxx

**Tap Tap Tap**

He slowly woke up to the sound of tapping which made him groan and lifted his head to face the cell door and blinks in surprise. Standing by the doorway was a young man, dressed in a simply maid outfit.

"Hello?" he called out, but the maid didn't answer and simply walked towards him and he quickly noticed the maid carrying a tray. _'They must have sent him to feed me'_ he thought as the maid placed the tray beside his feet and quickly walked back out.

"Wait!" he called out, making the maid stop and looked back. "Um....thank you for the food" he thanked the maid, whom simply stared at him before slowly nodding in response and quickly left.

"Mm.....I wonder why he's here" he mutters to himself before looking down at the tray.

Xxxxx

It had been nearly two days since he's been imprisoned and he's been seeing the maid more often, though he haven't heard the other speak which was strange, but he didn't let it get to him.

He's now simply waiting for the maid to come by for a chance to talk. He only had to wait for a few minutes when he heard the door open and saw the same maid walking in with a tray.

Before the maid could quickly leave after placing the tray down, he quickly reached up, grabbing the maid's wrist, stopping him.

"Hey" he called out, "Can you stay here for a bit?" he asked as the maid looked back to him with a terrified expression before he slowly nodded.

"Great....um...my name is Ian, what's your name?" the man, now named Ian introduced himself with a gentle smile to not scare the maid.

The maid hesitant for a second before he slowly sat down on his knees in front of Ian while gripping the end of his dress in nervousness. "M-My....n-name is C-Crainer" the maid slowly introduced himself, sounding like he wasn't used to speaking.

Ian softly smiles, "It's nice to meet you Crainer" he said, making Crainer shakily smile back.

Then Ian slowly frown a bit, "Are you a prisoner like me?" Ian hesitantly asked, watching Crainer's expression quickly change to a frighten one and looked down. "How long?" Ian then asked before Crainer looked up at him and shakily pointed himself before showing him eight fingers.

It only took Ian a few seconds to quickly figure it out and stiffens his gasp of shock before looking down to hide his glare. "I-Is it just you or...." Ian trailed off and heard Crainer say 'No' in a soft tone.

Finally letting out a sigh, Ian looked back up and gently grabbed Crainer's hand, feeling him tense up for a second before relaxing. "Look....when I get rescued, I'm taking you and the others trapped here out" Ian firmly said while giving Crainer a gentle squeeze.

Crainer simply looked at him, not really believing him, but he slowly nodded, feeling a small flare of hope in his chest.


	239. Romeo and Cinderella - DerpKipz

It was very late at night as everything was quiet at the two-story mansion and the small family that is living inside were asleep. All but one.

The youngest was in his bedroom, sitting on the bed while slightly nibbling on his caramel treat. He was simply wearing a silky light blue pajamas pants and had his chocolate brown hair down reaching down to his shoulder blades.

He was looking at the open door that leads to the large balcony, waiting for someone. After he finished his treat, he reached towards the bag, that held more caramel treats, to grab another one when he heard slight movements causing him to look back to see someone standing by the entrance, making his heart skip a beat and smiles.

"H-Hey" he softly greeted, making the stranger smile before quietly stepping in the bedroom and towards him.

The figure was standing in front of him, staring down at him with a gentle smile. The youngest smiles a bit before he reached up, grabbing the collar of the stranger's shirt, pulling him down and connected his lips against the other's. They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled away and the figure placed his hand on the other's cheek, "How was your day Derp" the figure softly asked as he gently pushed the other on the bed and moving over him.

Derp let out a smile, "I-It been okay...though Father had been a bit hard, but its fine" Derp answered with a sigh, making the figure frown at the mention of Derp's father and leans down, placing a kiss on Derp's forehead, making him blush a bit.

"Don't worry....everything will work out" the figure said, reassuring him. Nodding, Derp reached up, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, pulling him down into a hug. "T-Thanks Husky" Derp thanked.

Then Derp slightly shivers when he felt Husky's fingers lightly rubs his sides before blushing when he heard the Mudkip chuckle a bit and pulls back a bit. "Even after all this time, you're still nervous" Husky commented, making Derp blush more. "But It's still cute" Husky added before Derp slowly smiles and pulled the Mudkip down, kissing him more passionate.

Xxxxx

**RING**

Derp jumped when he startled away by the sound of the bell and quickly sitting up, making sure that the teacher wasn't paying attention and quickly packed his bags.

"Derp!"

Derp jumped again and looked up to see his older brother, Ian, was waiting for him at the entrance, making Derp pack even faster and jogs towards him. "S-Sorry Ian" Derp apologized, but Ian waved that off, "Its fine" Ian said smiling a bit, showing Derp that he wasn't mad.

Soon both brother started walking to the lunch court to meet up with their other friends, but in the hallways, Ian wrapped his arm around Derp's shoulders when a group of different Pokémon hybrids started to walk pass them.

Derp looked at the group and noticed a certain Mudkip was within the crowd, but knew that he couldn't join and softly whines. Hearing it, Ian gave him a slight squeeze, "Later when there's no witnesses" Ian reassured his younger brother, whom slowly nodded at his plan.

Ian was one of the very few people that knows about Derp's secret relationship and had helped him a few times.

Xxxxxx

It was after school where almost every student had left home, including Ian whom reassured Derp that Ian will cover for him.

Derp was sitting in the school garden that is located at the back of the school, waiting for his lover. He was currently reading a book while waiting. He was getting to the good part when he jumped, feeling a hand on his thigh, causing him to look up before sighing out in relief when he saw that it was Husky and lightly slapped the Mudkip's arm, whom let out an amused chuckle.

"Sorry, I had to" Husky said before kissing Derp's cheek and wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder which Derp leans against the other.

Soon enough, they started to talk about random this from school to when they had met and soon enough it was getting late.

"I-I should go" Derp said before regretfully pull away before standing up, following by Husky. "Yeah....I wish I could walk you home" Husky said with a slight frown, making Derp frown as well.

"But it's okay" Husky quickly said before giving Derp a loving kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before a loud beep was heard, causing them to pull away and turn to see that it was Ian, sitting on his motorcycle. "Come on Derp!" Ian called out.

"I'll see you tonight" Husky quietly said as he kissed Derp's cheek before Derp quickly ran towards Ian while Husky was watching.

Xxxxx

It was nearly two weeks and the couple had been going on dates more often and right now, the couple were having a nice quiet date at the park.

Derp was laughing at the joke Husky said, making the Mudkip laugh as well before pulling Derp close to kiss him when they suddenly heard an angry yell causing them to pull away to see who made the noise, but it made Derp pale in fear and Husky turn a bit red in rage for a second.

The father was marching up to them, his face completely red in rage followed by the mother and Ian, whom looked panicked since he thought that the parents would be gone for the day.

"You disgrace! Why are you here with this _filth_!" Father demanded in a furious tone.

"I-I..." Derp was a loss of words and was really scared. The lack of words made the father more enrage and he reached out, harshly grabbing Derp by his arm and pulled him away from Husky, causing the Mudkip to react.

"Sir-" Husky started to say when he suddenly felt pain on his right cheek that sent him to the ground. Husky reached up, wincing a bit when he lightly touched his bruised cheek and looked up at the father with narrowed eyes.

Derp let out a gasp when he saw his father strike down his lover and broke away from his father's grip and kneels down besides Husky with tears in his eyes. "I'm fine Derp" Husky said in a low tone, hoping to reassure him, but glared when the father pulled Derp away once more.

"Stay away from him, filth!" the father growled at the Mudkip before the family left while Derp looked back helplessly.

Xxxx

"How _dare_ you!"

"I don't care what you think! I love him!"

"No son of mine will associate with filth like him!"

"Then I rather disown myself than be your son!"

**SLAP THUD**

Derp let out a surprise gasp as he shakily touched his bruised cheek before slowly looked up at his father, slightly surprised by that action, but mostly knew that it would happen and he slowly move to his feet, glaring at his father.

"I hate you" Derp simply said before turning around, heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Xxxx

"Shhh...." Ian coos as he was holding his brother close while running his fingers through the other's hair and listening to his brother's soft cries.

After the huge argument, Ian immediately ran after his brother and when he entered the room, he saw Derp on the bed, crying and holding the pillow close. Then Ian saw the bruise slowly forming on Derp's cheek which he quickly left for a few minutes before coming back with a small bag of ice and sat down, pulling Derp close while gently holding the bag against the bruise.

"I-Its not fair" Derp cried out, tightening his grip around Ian. The older brother wanted to say something, but knew that he couldn't find the right words and instead kept comforting his little brother.

Xxxxxx

It been a few days since the argument had happened and the father had sent guards at the school to make sure to keep his sons separated from the hybrids, which became a strain on Derp's life.

Ian had tried to make Derp as happy as he could during the current situation, but it didn't help. Though, luckily, Husky managed to find a way to at least meet up with Ian without witnesses.

Xxxxxx

"Hello fish" Ian greeted the Mudkip, whom slightly puffed his cheeks in annoyance at the nickname before calming himself down. "Hello Ian" Husky greeted back.

The two was staring at each other for a few moments before Ian let out a sigh and holds out a bag towards Husky, causing the Mudkip to look at the bag confused, but slowly takes it from him. "What's this?" Husky asked, still confused. Letting out a sigh, Ian crossed his arms, "This is the money I saved up for you and Derp to leave" Ian explained making Husky widens his eyes in disbelief and he quickly opened the bag to see that it was true.

"...why?" Husky couldn't help, but ask as he looked back up.

"...I don't want Derp to be in the house anymore.....I want him to be happy and he's very happy with you" Ian started explaining with a sigh. "So this is enough money for you two to travel far away" Ian added.

Husky stared at Ian for a long time, still couldn't believe how far Ian was willing to go for his brother and slowly smiles. "Thanks....I promise to take care and keep him happy" Husky promised making Ian nod. "You better keep to that or I'll come and kick your ass" Ian swore, glaring at the Mudkip.

Xxxxx

It been two days since the last encounter and during that Husky had gotten something for Derp as well as packing up to leave and after he finished, he got on his motorcycle and headed towards Derp's place, but stopped a few blocks away to not alarm the parents inside and walked the rest.

Then he quickly jumped over the fence and silently climbed up to Derp's balcony and softly tapped on the glassed door.

A few minutes later, Derp opened the door and softly gasp when he saw that it was Husky and quickly hugged him which the Mudkip hugged back, nuzzling his neck.

The hug lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away and stepped inside the room. Derp then noticed that Husky was dressed differently and tilted his head in slight confusion. Seeing it, Husky gave him a smile and led him to the bed and gently pushed him on it before sitting beside him.

"Hey Derp?" Husky started as he was lightly rubbing the budge in his pocket while Derp turn to look at his lover. "Yeah Husky?" Derp questioned, confused and curious of what the Mudkip wanted to say.

Swallowing back his nervousness, Husky reached out and gently grabbed Derp's soft hands and looked at him.

"Run away with me" Husky simply said, making Derp widens his eyes in shock and surprise. "W-What" Derp said in disbelief which Husky repeated the question in a calm tone.

Derp was about to say something when he stopped, thinking about it. Then he shakes his head, _'I don't want to stay here'_ then he looked up at Husky and smiles. _'I want to stay with him'_

"I-I'll run away with you" Derp answered making Husky happily grin and pulled him into a hug, which Derp hugged back. Then Husky quickly pulled back before grabbing Derp's hands. "Derp....you know I really love you and I don't care what others think of this" Husky started saying, making Derp tear up a bit. "I also don't care what your father says and I want to take you away from here.....so" Husky slowly reached down in his pocket and pulled out a small box and held it out to Derp, whom inhaled sharply when he saw what it was.

Then Husky opened the box, revealing a silver ring with different shades of blue from aquamarine to sapphire color and a larger while gem in the middle.

"Will you marry me?"

Derp covered his mouth in shock as he was staring at the ring before tears started sliding down and he started nodding. "Y-Yes! I-I'll marry you" Derp softly cried out before reaching up and kissed the Mudkip, whom happily kissed back.

Xxxx

Derp had finished packing up some of his clothes and anything else that is important before picking the bag up and walked towards the balcony and looked down to see Husky looking back up with a grin and held out his arms.

"I'll catch you" Husky reassured making Derp laugh, knowing that the Mudkip would keep his word and swings his legs over the rails and gripped it before taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before letting go, falling down.

Derp had closed his eyes, feeling the cool air brush pass him before he landed on something warm and felt arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to open his eyes. "Got you" Husky said, smiling before gently placing Derp down before leading him towards his motorcycle and towards their new life.

Xxxxx

It was early in the morning as the door opened up, revealing the parents that wanted to check up on their youngest son when the mother let out a gasp while the father tightens his grip on the doorknob when they saw an empty room.

Standing behind them, Ian was watching them with a calm expression while thinking about his own packed bag, deciding to run away to find his brother.


	240. Sharing Reeses - DerpCrundee

It was an average afternoon as Derp was laying, on his back, on the long couch, dressed in only a light grey undershirt and black sweatpants and was reading a book while holding a Reese stick in his mouth, slightly nibbling it.

As he was reading, he didn't noticed someone creeping over the couch, watching Derp before eyeing the treat and quietly moved around, now behind Derp, whom was still unaware.

Derp slightly jumped when he felt hands gently gripping his head before tilting his head backwards, looking up at the ceiling before his eyes met playful emerald eyes.

Letting out a giggle, Crainer leans down and bites down on the other end of the Reese stick before breaking it in half and pulled the half into his mouth, eating it.

Derp playfully glared at Crainer before eating the other half. "You're lucky that I love you" Derp commented making the Danish giggle before he leans down, kissing Derp.

Both of them tasting the peanut butter chocolate flavor.


	241. Murder Love - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and minor character death

"Calm down Ian" Sky said in a low tone as he have a tight grip on Ian's arm as he saw his skin slowly turning gray and his hand gaining a dark aura.

Letting out a low growl, Ian slowly took a deep breath before his shoulder became relaxed as the dark aura faded away.

The reason for him almost losing control is that someone was randomly flirting with **HIS** mate and his instincts were yelling at him to go and kill the person, but he didn't want to do that in front of his mate.

Quickly clenching his jaw, Ian started walking towards his mate, whom he saw slowly becoming uncomfortable with the flirting.

"Hey Crainer" Ian greeted as he wrapped his arm over the Danish's shoulder, smiling when he saw the relief on his face, though he glared at the person.

"Hey buddy, I was here first" the person growls at Ian, which was the wrong thing to say.

Ian lightly move Crainer to the side, away from the person as the older male was hatefully glaring at the stranger, his eyes slowly fading to a light gray color, which completely frighten the stranger enough to back away before leaving.

"I-Ian?" Crainer hesitantly called out as he grabbed onto the older's shirt, snapping Ian out of it and look back to the Danish, his eyes luckily turned back to normal. "Let's go home" Ian gently said as he led the confused Danish out of the club.

"Okay"

Xxxxxx

Once Ian had gotten Crainer to sleep, the older male silently walked out of the house and back to the club to find someone.

Once there, he saw that the his friends had already left the club for the night, which made him glad yet disappointed, hoping that someone would have joined him for the hunt, but he didn't let that bother him and waited outside.

He, luckily, didn't have to wait long. The door swung open, revealing the person that Ian was looking for and darkly smirks before following the person.

As Ian was getting close, his hand suddenly let out a dark glow before it faded away, revealing a knife in his grip. Also Ian slowly picked up some of the darker emotions coming from the person that made Ian growl and moved faster.

Once he got close enough, Ian swiftly reached out, grabbing the person by their hair and yanked his head back, revealing his neck which gave Ian the perfect opportunity and swiftly swung his knife into the soft skin of his neck, not giving the person anytime to let out a sound, though Ian covered the person's mouth, not wanting to risk him making a sound.

Even after the fatal strike, Ian was amused by the person's struggle for survival and watching the light slowly fade from their eyes.

Letting out a dark chuckle, Ian pulled the knife out of the corpse's neck and carelessly threw it down to the ground while letting the knife fade away. _'Another one bites the dust'_ Ian thought with a bit of dark humor before walking back to his home, not really up for a hunt for tonight.


	242. Roommates to Lovers - Skyloxuniverse

It was early in the morning as Sky opened the door to his temporary room and saw that there's three beds, meaning that he'll going to be sharing with two other trainees which Sky didn't really mind, as long as the other two aren't assholes.

Stepping in, Sky walked to the right bed, happy that the room is big enough and placed his bag on the bed. He had managed to unpack most of his things when he heard the door open which he looked back to see two other people.

The first have short brunet hair that curls around his ears, light tan skin and light blue eyes.

The second have dark brown hair that reaches just above his neck with bangs covering his left eye, healthy pale skin and maroon eyes.

_'They look cute'_ Sky couldn't help but think that before quickly pushing that thought down and fully turn around and smiles.

"Hello, my name is Sky" Sky introduced himself. The other two turn to look at the taller and the first gave him a cute smile while the second simply nodded before walking to the left bed.

The first walked to the middle bed and turn to Sky, "Hey, my name is Jason" the first, now named Jason, introduced himself before pointing to the second person, "And that's Ty" he added, making Ty look at them before slightly waving.

"Well....nice to meet you two" Sky said with a small grin.

This might be an interesting three years.

Xxxxxxx

It had been threes years since the trio had met as trainees and had worked their way up the ranks and during the three years, Sky, Jason and Ty had been getting close as the days go by. At first, Sky had thought of his two roommates as cute for Jason and sexy for Ty, but he kept those feelings to himself, not wanting to breaking the friendship he have for the other two.

But it all changed when the three made it up to being generals. The trio had been having some fun in their shared room, since they didn't feel comfortable having their own room, eating some snacks and drinking while talking about life.

It was a completely normal night and as Sky was about to take a small sip from his soda, Jason suddenly pulled the can away making Sky look at the blue-eyed confused before gasping when Jason suddenly leans down, pressing his soft kiss against Sky's.

The surprise kiss lasted for a few minutes before Jason pulled away with a cute smile while Sky was in shock of what had happen before his lips were suddenly covered by Ty's lip, whom took advantage of Sky's shock to kiss him.

The kiss between them was more passionate than Jason's innocent kiss, but Sky liked both of their kisses.


	243. Peaches and Kisses - SGCGamer

"For the last time Nick, you're not getting my peaches" Ghetto said when he saw Nick starting to open his mouth to ask before eating a slice of peaches, tasting the sweetness from the fruit.

Nick simply pout when he was refused once again, but he didn't give up and moved closer to the hybrid.

"Aww....come on Ghetto, just one slice" Nick whines while giving the other the puppy eyes. Ghetto simply gave him a blank stare, "Nick...I love you and all, but no one get my peaches" Ghetto told Nick. Then as Ghetto got another slice in his mouth, Nick suddenly got an idea and before Ghetto could react, Nick suddenly leans in, kissing the other.

Caught by surprise, Ghetto slowly kissed him, carefully placing the open canned of peaches to the side before wrapping his left arm around Nick's waist while placing his right hand on the back of Nick's neck, deepening the kiss.

The kiss was surprisingly sweet, mostly from the peaches which Nick really love and moved closer to Ghetto, straddling him and sneakily pushed his tongue in the other's mouth, causing the hybrid to growl a bit.

The two quickly fought for dominance which neither of them are willing to back down.

But before Ghetto could win, Nick suddenly pulled away, licking his lips before giving Ghetto a smirk. Ghetto slightly blinks in mild surprise before looking at Nick, his eyebrow raised questionably. Nick slightly laughs at his lover's expression and started to chew which Ghetto quickly noticed that he doesn't have a slice of peaches in his mouth and playfully glares at Nick.

"Nick..." Ghetto playfully retorted.

"What? You wouldn't give me one so I took it" Nick retorted back, giving the hybrid a smirk.


	244. Keeping you safe - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of abuse

_'I knew he was hiding something'_ Ian thought with narrowed eyes as he was half listening to the conversation that was going on until the meeting is over and everyone soon started leaving until only Ian and Husky were the only ones.

Seeing Husky distracted by some papers, Ian stood up and walked to the door before quietly closing it and locking it, so no one would walk in before walking to Husky.

"Hey Husky?" Ian called, getting the other's attention before barely holding back a growl when he caught site of the barely visible bruise under Husky's right eye,

"Hey dude, what's up?" Husky greeted back. Letting out a sot sigh, Ian leans down, placing his hands on each side of Husky's chair, trapping the Mudkip.

Soon, Ian suddenly saw the change in Husky. The Mudkip was tensed up, his fist clenching tightly and his eyes narrows for a second before it went away, but Ian had seen a slight fear before it went away and frowns. _'Something's wrong'_ Ian thought, trying to figure out what.

"I-Is there something you need?" Husky asked in an even tone, even though Ian heard the stutter.

Frowning, Ian reached up and firmly gripped Husky's jaw, quickly feeling the other flinch from the touch and tried to pull away, but Ian stopped it and slowly rubbed the bruise under Husky's right eye, making the Mudkip flinch in pain. Then Ian saw that his thumb was blue, the same shade as Husky's skin, which told Ian that the other was using make-up and saw that the bruise was bigger, making Ian growl in anger.

"Who gave you this?" Ian asked in a low tone, making Husky tremble a bit before stubbornly slapped Ian's hand away. "No one! I got it from an accident" Husky exclaimed as he glared at the older male.

Ian simply glared back, not really believing him and leans back, much to Husky's relief, and stands up. "Don't lie" Ian said, not buying the lie.

Growling, Husky stood up and glares at Ian. "I'm not lying!" Husky angrily exclaimed, but Ian could see that the Mudkip was nervous by the way Husky was playing with his red tie, but Ian suddenly saw something and gripped Husky's jaw, making the other jump, and gently lifted his head before lowering the other's shirt collar to see a dark blue ring with a hint of purple in the middle and narrows his eyes in anger.

"Who did this" Ian growls, now putting everything together and got even angrier at the final answer. "Did your boyfriend did this?" Ian asked which Husky quickly shook his head, "NO! He's not like that!" Husky quickly replied, denying what Ian said and glares at the older.

"DAMN IT HUSKY!" Ian growled out, slamming his fist on the desk in anger, making Husky flinch a bit, and glares back.

Both of them were glaring at each other, too stubborn to back down. The glare down lasted for nearly five minutes before Husky slowly stopped glaring and looked away, lowering his head a bit in submission which made Ian frown at that, knowing that Husky was too stubborn to back down without a fight.

Sighing, Ian pulled his left sleeve down and used it to wipe away more of the blue make-up, revealing a bigger bruise, making Husky whine a bit, trembling more. After he was done, Ian suddenly pulled the Mudkip into a hug which shocked Husky a bit before trembling even more and slowly started clinging to Ian while biting his bottom lip, trying to hold back his whimpers.

Barely hearing a small whimper, Ian simply tightens his grip and gently rubs Husky's back in comfort. "Did he?" Ian asked again, in a soft tone which Husky quickly broke down and started telling Ian everything.

The abuse had started within two weeks of the relationship when Husky started to noticed his boyfriend starting to drink, which Husky would avoid it whenever his boyfriend would be nearly wasted. Soon after a month, the boyfriend started taking his anger on the Mudkip, even though Husky would fight back in self-defense, but after the days passed by, Husky soon started to crumble down from the abuse which soon crumble down even more when the boyfriend started using electrical collars and other instruments that are used to tame an animal and within four months, Husky was too scared to leave his boyfriend and tell anyone about it because he was threatened to keep quiet.

As Husky was telling the older, Ian was completely silent as he was listening and, because Husky had his faced buried in Ian's chest, he didn't see the other's expression was stone cold, but his eyes held a calculating glint.

_'That fucker won't get away with this'_ Ian thought as he was comforting Husky.

Xxxx

After Husky cried himself to sleep, Ian calmly carried Husky back to his home, knowing that the Mudkip was living with his abusive boyfriend and Ian refused to let the Mudkip live there any longer.

Once back home, Ian walked in the house and walked up to his bedroom, ignoring his brother's confused expression. Walking inside, Ian walked to his bed and gently placed the sleeping Mudkip on the bed, smiling a bit when he saw Husky quickly curled up and pulling a pillow close to his chest.

_'Cute'_ Ian thought as he was lightly rubbing Husky's head fin before hearing the other softly purr in his sleep. Smiling a bit more, Ian regretfully stopped and quickly pressed a kiss on Husky's forehead before leaving. But before he could walk out of the house, he was stopped by his brother.

"Where are you going Ian?" Derp asked, making Ian look back to him which Derp slightly backed away, seeing that look in his older brother's eyes and pulled his hand away.

".....Just be careful" Derp simply said making Ian nod in response before turning around and leaving. Sighing, Derp closed the door and locked it, knowing that Ian wouldn't be back until morning.

Xxxxx

_'There you are....'_

Ian was silently standing in front of a two story house, staring at the front door with an emotionless expression for a few seconds before walking up to it and knocked on the door.

On the other side, he could hear faint cursing and bottles rolling a bit before hearing angry footsteps stomping towards the door before it swung up, revealing a drunk person.

"What do you want" the person growled out, making Ian scrunch his nose a bit, smelling the alcohol in the other's breath before slightly smirking. "Hello Joshua" Ian calmly greeted. "Who are you and how do you know me" Joshua growled as he glared at Ian, whom shook his head and, with surprisingly strength, pushed Joshua inside the house while stepping in himself.

"We need to have a _talk_ "

Xxxxx

**(Next morning)**

Letting out a soft moan, Husky slowly woke up, surprisingly not by angry yells. "Huh..." Husky opened his eyes before quickly noticing that he wasn't in his own bed, making him quickly sit up and looked around before blushing when he saw that he was in Ian's room and was sleeping on his bed.

_'What....the last thing I remembered was telling Ian about J-Joshua....and I think Ian brought me here'_ Husky quickly concluded, feeling the weight lift from his chest, glad that he was brave enough to finally tell someone of what was going on and very happy that Ian brought him here instead back to Joshua's place.

As Husky was about to get off, he stiffens when he heard slight rustling behind him, which he slowly looked back, feeling his heart beat fast from fear but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Ian instead, whom was awake and staring up at the Mudkip.

"H-Hey Ian" Husky nervously greeted, feeling his cheeks growing warm. Ian didn't say anything and simply pulled the Mudkip down, making the other yelp in surprise, and pulled Husky close to his chest.

"I called Sky earlier and told him that we're taking today off" Ian simply said as he gently holds Husky close.

Feeling completely safe in his arms, Husky quickly cuddles close to the older, enjoying the warmness and loving feeling and slowly fell back asleep.

Hearing his Mudkip snore a bit, Ian smiles before hearing his cell vibrate, which he carefully reached out to grab it and looked at the message before smiling.

_'The police came and Joshua is now in jail'_

Smiling more, Ian placed his cell back on the side desk and placed a loving kiss on Husky's head, finally glad that his love would finally be safe.


	245. A Quiet Place - SkyHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

It was a quiet night as a small family of four was sitting in the living room.

The parents were two men, the older man have dark brown hair that is tied back in a rat tail, tan skin and bright gold eyes. He was wearing a simply long sleeve black shirt and faded blue jeans, and he was sitting at the counter reading. The smaller male have dirty brown hair that reach to the top of his shoulders, light pale skin and violet eyes. He was wearing a light tan shirt that reach down to his hips and faded brown shorts. There is also a noticeable bump on his stomach, and he was currently cleaning the surface of the counter.

The other two family members were two children; a boy and a girl. The boy is around eleven years old with dark brown hair, light tan skin and bright gold eyes. He was wearing a black-and-blue striped shirt and navy pants. The girl is around seven years old with dirty blonde hair that reach to her shoulder blades, light tan skin and bright violet eyes. She was wearing a simple long sleeve, navy blue shirt and faded brown pants.

The children are playing a monopoly game, but the strangest thing about it is that their pieces have a small cloth underneath them to prevent it making noises and them rolling the dice on the carpet as well.

It was a simple quiet night as everyone was doing things to past the time until the boy reached out to grab the dice when he accidentally knocked down the electric lantern, that was next to them, creating a loud sound making everyone tense up.

The father quickly placed the book down and swiftly kneels down besides the children, quickly putting out the small fire with a cloth before placing his finger against his mouth, signaling them to stay quiet. The children listened to their father as the 'mother' stood there, covering his mouth while looking up at the ceiling as well as the father.

After a few seconds of silence, there was a slight rustling sound coming from outside which made everyone tense up. It lasted for a few minutes before the 'thing' that was outside soon went away, making everyone slowly relax, thankful for not getting caught.

The father soon turned to the children, 'Its time for bed' he signed to them, making them nod and both of them stood up, but before they headed to their room they ran to their 'mother' and hugged him, which the smaller male quickly hugged them back. 'I'll be up to tuck you two in' the 'mother' signed to them as they pulled away.

The children nodded and silently headed to their room.

After they left, the 'mother' let out a silent sigh and ran his fingers through his hair while the older male stood up and walk to his husband before gently hugging him and kissing his forehead in a silent comfort. Smiling, the smaller male leans against the other's chest, enjoying the comfort that the other is offering for a few minutes before pulling away.

'I'll go tuck the kids in' the smaller male signed. 'Okay, I'll see you in bed then' the older signed back before gently kissing his husband, whom kissed back before pulling away and started to silently walk to the children's room.


	246. Glimpse of the Future - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

"Um.....are you sure this is safe?" Ian hesitantly asked as he was staring at the glass bottle that is filled with light aqua blue liquid that let out a soft glow.

"Yeah, I promise that nothing bad will happen" Seto said, quickly promising Ian, whom still looked uncertain.

After a few more convincing, Ian had finally decided to drink the potion. "Fine" Ian sighs out before removing the cap, "Well....tell Crainer I love him" Ian told Seto in a jokingly way making Seto roll his eyes, "It's not going to kill you" Seto retorted back.

Chuckling a bit, Ian stared at the bottle for a few seconds before making a split decision and quickly drank the potion all in one go, catching Seto by surprise.

After drinking the whole thing, Ian let out a long sign and waited for something to happen while Seto was observing while having a pen and notebook, ready to write down anything.

A minute had passed and nothing seemed to be happening.

"Mm...maybe it's a d-" Ian started saying when he suddenly felt like someone had punched all the air out of him and barely felt himself falling backwards and passed out.

Xxxxx

".....Uncle Ian!"

Ian slowly woke up to the sound of a child's voice, calling him 'Uncle'.

_'Huh...'_ letting out a groan, Ian slowly opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the uncomfortable chair and soon enough, his nose was filled with the scent of a slight medicine and a distinctive smell of disinfectants.

_'What.....happened?'_ Ian thought as he tried to remember what had happened as he slightly rubbed his face before opening his eyes more to see a small boy standing in front of him.

_'Wait....'_ After blinking a few times, Ian could see the resemblance from his friend, mostly the bright golden eyes.

"Uncle Ian" the child called out again, "Um...y-yeah" Ian quickly answered back, still confused of what was going on.

"Will Uncle Ben be okay?" the child asked and before Ian could react, he suddenly replied without thinking, "He'll be alright, just tired" he answered before placing his hand on top of the child's head, making the boy giggle, "Okay!" he cheerfully replied back.

_'What was that?'_ Ian thought becoming more confused, _'Is Crainer alright?'_ he thought, becoming more worried, though not really scared for some reason.

"Junior!"

Ian looked up and was surprised to see Sky, only more older and mature, though he could faintly see some stress lines.

He, then saw the child, now named Junior look back and giggle more. "Daddy!" he cheered before running towards Sky, whom picked him up when he was close enough.

"Hey Ian" Sky greeted with a smile. "How's Crainer doing?" he asked. Once again, Ian spoke without thinking.

"The doctors said that he's doing fine, just waiting for them to let me in" Ian answered with a sigh, feeling Sky patting his shoulder. "It'll be alright Ian" Sky said, comforting him before pulling away, "Tell me how it went" he said as he rearranged his grip on Junior, "Sorry that I couldn't stay long, I need to put this little guy to bed before Simon kills me for keeping him up" Sky said with a chuckle before leaving.

"Bye Sky" Ian said with a chuckle, watching him go.

_'There it is again.....am I...in the future?'_ Ian thought with a suddenly realization, knowing that Sky and Simon was currently dating and didn't remember them talking about a kid.

Before Ian could think more, he was called and when he looked back, he saw a doctor walking towards him.

"Hello sir, your husband is currently asleep, though you can go visit him now" the doctor said with a smile. "Thank you Doctor" Ian thanked him before walking passed him and into a room.

Even with a calm expression, Ian could feel his heart beat faster from nervousness.

Ian looked around the corner and soon saw his love on the hospital bed, looking peaceful when asleep. _'I wonder what had happened?'_ Ian thought as he stepped into the room and soon standing beside the bed, lightly rubbing his thumb along Crainer's cheek, observing him. _'He looks more beautiful'_ Ian thought with and smile before running his hand down to the Danish's hand and gently grip it before lifting it and placing a light kiss on his hand.

Soon enough, the peaceful silence was broken by a soft coo coming from the other side of the bed, catching Ian's attention.

_'What was that?'_ Ian thought as he gently placed Crainer's hand down before walking around the bed and soon found a small cradle. _'Is this...'_ Ian thought with a slight tear in his eyes as he looked inside and felt his breath caught in his throat.

With trembling hands, Ian reached down, carefully placing his hands around more comfortable and gently picked up a small pink bundle blanket.

A single tear slide down his cheek as small hands poked out of the bundle with another soft coo. _'Beautiful...just like her mother_ ' Ian thought with a smile before holding his little girl close. Then he heard a tired chuckle which he turned to see Crainer awake and looking at him with a smile.

No words were said as Ian carefully held his daughter close while gently grabbing Crainer's hand.

But before Ian could said anything, everything went dark.

Xxxxxxxx

"....an wake up...Ian"

Ian soon woke up with someone shaking him.

"Ngh...s-stop" Ian groan out, waving Seto's hand away before slowly sitting up while rubbing his head.

"I'm glad you're alright Ian" Seto said in a relieved tone before becoming confused when Ian didn't say anything and simply stood up and walked out.

"Mm? Maybe that potion was a dud" Seto talked to himself as he was getting up, "I'll talk to him tomorrow"

Xxxxxx

Hearing the door open, Crainer looked up from his phone to see his boyfriend, Ian, walking in and towards him.

"Hey Ian how wa-Mm!" Crainer had started saying with a smile before he was cut off by Ian's lips as the older male was passionately kissing Crainer as he was hovering over the shocked man.

Soon enough, the passionate kiss turned to a loving kiss as Ian proceed to show Crainer how much he loves him.


	247. Personal Second Meeting - CaptainSparklez x Villain!Derp Ssundee

It was late at night as Jordan was resting on top of his tree home and laying on his back, simply stargazing.

As he was stargazing, Jordan was also thinking about the meeting that took place a few days ago. _'It been a few days since I seen him.....I wonder how he's doing'_ Jordan thought with a sigh before rubbing the side of his face, feeling himself getting a bit tired. _'I got to stop doing this....its not like he'll come visit if he's busy_ ' he thought with a frown before closing his eyes, resting a bit more before heading back inside his home.

"Bo **op** " Jordan let out a yelp of surprise when he felt a poke on his forehead and snapped his eyes open to see that it was Derp with a grin.

"What the crap, man" Jordan said with a chuckle as he was rubbing the spot where he was poked. Derp giggles a bit before sitting down behind Jordan while looking down at the older.

"S-Sor **ry...it was too** good to p- **pass up** " Derp answered between giggles which made Jordan smile, couldn't find himself to stay mad at the other. "Yeah yeah, just laugh it out" Jordan said before listening to Derp laugh even more, lasting for nearly two minutes before the laughter slowly died down and looked up to see Derp looking down at him.

"S-So what **are you doing** up here?" Derp asked, tilting his head a bit which Jordan couldn't help but think that Derp looked adorable doing that. "Oh...you know, just relaxing and enjoying the stars above" Jordan said in a smooth tone and a small grin. Derp simply raised his eyebrow at him. "At **this** late?" Derp asked, which Jordan quickly nodding before looking away. "Y-Yeah..."

Derp let out a hum before he moved closer and, surprising Jordan, lifted his head before moving even closer and placed his head on his own lap, making the older blush a bit. _'This feels kinda nice'_ Jordan thought with a light blush before letting out a low groan when he felt the other's fingers running through his hair, making the older slowly relax and closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing gesture.

Seeing him relaxed, Derp smiles a bit, glad that it was working and couldn't help but admire the way the moonlight hit Jordan's face. A few minutes had passed and Derp couldn't help himself, but starting to lightly trace Jordan's features. Slightly twitching a bit, Jordan opened his eyes and looked up at Derp, letting him do his thing since he saw how calm it made the smaller.

Then Jordan blinks when he felt a fluttering feeling in his chest, _'That's not right....we only just met twice....'_ he thought before letting out a sigh as Derp placed his hand against the older's cheek, _'But I like it'_


	248. Holding Hands - ProtonConroy

_'Why am I feeling nervous!? I've done thing before'_ Emile thought as he gripped his jeans, feeling extremely nervous.

In front of him, there were so many people sitting in their seats, talking among themselves as they're waiting for the panel to start and sitting besides him was his two co-workers and friends. Even with his friends there, Emile still feel very nervous, which he couldn't find out why.

As he was nervously biting his bottom lip, Emile almost jumped when he felt a warm hand grab his right hand, making him turn to see that Jon had grabbed his hand.

"Just calm down Emile" Jon whispers to him. The younger lightly blushed in slight embarrassment and looked down. "S-Sorry" Emile whispers back before feeling his hand being squeezed a bit, which the younger slowly returned the gesture, silently glad that Jon was comforting him.

Soon after, the panel had started, but neither had pulled away and luckily was hidden underneath the table so no one of notice it, except for Tim, but he wisely didn't say anything.


	249. Grimdark and Cannibal - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, minor character death and cannibalism

_'Weak humans'_ Ian thought as he walked through the large building, killing every scientist that he came across.

He was sent on this mission to eliminate a large group of scientist, whom was trying to create a powerful weapon to kill them all and Ian was the best of being able to sneak into places and attack where everyone least expected.

Ian had lost track of how many scientists he had killed after thirty and soon found himself in what it seems like the basement of the building and looked around to see different potions, mostly illegal kind. _'Seto would be so disgusted by this'_ Ian thought with a sneer before swinging his arm at the potions, his arm covered by a dark aura and instantly destroyed it.

After destroying everything in the lab, Ian decided to keep exploring since he still have time, though he have a faint pulling feeling coming somewhere in the building. _'What is this feeling?'_ he thought as his eyes let out a soft glow to have a bit of light leading his way.

He noticed that he was going down the stairs, _'The pull feels stronger'_ Ian thought as he felt the feeling getting stronger.

Soon he made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw the poor condition of the room and looked around, seeing bones on the ground and dry blood. "What could have done this?" Ian asked himself, slightly curious and looked around.

"Mm?" he suddenly looked at a corner when he heard heavy breathing coming from the shadows and moved closer to see what it was.

When he got close enough, he saw that it was a human which almost made him sneer at him before stopping, sensing something primal within him. _'Weird'_ he thought as he got even closer.

"Hello?" Ian called out to catch the human's attention, which it worked. The human slowly looked up at Ian, letting Ian take in the human's appearance.

Despite his beautiful features, Ian could make out how thin the human was and frown. _'Had those scientists been feeding him'_ he thought before walking towards the human and gently pull him to his feet before blink when he felt the human weakly biting his arm and his stomach let out a low growl. "What do you eat?" Ian curiously asked as the human pulled away.

"Mm...m-meat" the human croaked out before whining from the hunger. Ian thought of what it could mean before having an idea and picked the human up, bridal style and walked back upstairs where the corpses was.

Once upstairs, Ian saw the human look at one of the corpse and his stomach let out a louder growl as he licked his lips with a look of primal hunger in his eyes.

"Mm..." Ian simply walked to one of the corpse and gently placed the hungry human down before blinking in surprise when the human instantly move to the corpse side and chomped down on the corpse's arm before ripping away a large chuck of the skin and rapidly eating it, letting out a loud moan of satisfaction which for some reason made something twitch in Ian's chest as he was watching the scene before him.

_'Interesting'_ Ian thought with a smirk while waiting for the human to finish feasting.

It only took merely twenty minutes when the human let out a long sigh of relief and sat back with a look of satisfaction on his face while the corpse looked half eaten.

Letting out a chuckle, Ian walked to the human and standing beside him. "Enjoyed yourself?" Ian asked which the human happily nodded and looked up at Ian, his lower face, neck and arms was covered in blood, making Ian purr at the sight.

"Mm....come with me" Ian simply said as he held out his hand towards the human, "I'll make sure that you'll never go hungry" Ian promised.

The human stared at his hand in shock before slowly reached up, taking it and Ian helped him up.

"Now~ What's your name?" Ian purred out as some of the dark aura wrapped themselves around the human's waist.

Letting out a giggle, the human moved close and placed his head on Ian's chest.

"M-My name is Crainer"


	250. Trans - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Transgender topic

Ian could feel his whole body go into a surprised shock while hearing his heart beating fast in his ears as he was proceeding of what Crainer told him.

Though, all the things that he had noticed before but had brushed them off now made more sense. Things like, Crainer getting uncomfortable whenever they're out when the Danish needed to use the bathroom or whenever Jordan throws a pool party and invites them and Crainer would always have his shirt on, like he was uncomfortable of his body. Even when they're making out, whenever Ian would start moving his hands under Crainer's shirt or pants, the Danish would always pull away, stopping Ian with a blush on his face though Ian would always caught glimpses of tears in his eyes and, even though he wanted to ask what was wrong, Ian kept his mouth shut and simply held Crainer close in a loving embrace.

_'Why didn't I see this before'_ Ian thought while mentally kicking himself for not noticing it since he's one of the most observant person. Then he thought of one thing, he didn't care if Crainer was born a female or male, he loves Crainer for who he is.

As Ian was lost in his thoughts, sitting on the other end of the couch, Crainer was slightly fidgeting in his seat while waiting for his lover's answer, but a few minutes had passed and Crainer let out a small whimper, thinking that Ian had rejected him.

"I-I'll leave" Crainer whimper out before quickly getting up from the couch and walked towards the front door, which snapped Ian out of his thinking and ran after him.

Even though Crainer was moving fast, Ian was faster and wrapped his arms around Crainer's waist, stopping him and simply carried him back to the couch and quickly pinned the Danish on the couch.

Crainer let out a small whine of fear before inhaling sharply when Ian pressed his face into Crainer's neck and holding him close.

"You didn't let me answer" Ian softly mutters, making Crainer shiver from the sensation of Ian's lips gently brushing against his neck and gripped the older's shirt, shaking a bit.

Now feeling curious, Ian moved his hand down before gripping Crainer's shirt, "May I?" Ian softly asked, making Crainer slightly tense up before slowly nodding, letting Ian remove the shirt slowly, revealing Crainer's flat chest with some scars on it.

Ian soon lean down and started placing gentle kisses along Crainer's chest and scars, telling Crainer how handsome and brave he was, making Crainer tear up and shivering from the gentle gestures. Soon enough, Ian moved up and started placing butterfly kisses along Crainer's jawline and neck while wiping away the smaller's tears.

Blinking a bit, Ian still have one question to ask, "Did you finish all of your surgeries?" Ian asked while holding Crainer close, feeling the smaller tense up a bit at the question. "I-I still have to d-do the bottom surgery" Crainer quietly answered, hearing Ian letting out a hum before feeling his lips against his own forehead. "Just tell me when you want that" Ian told him, making Crainer snapped his head up at Ian, "Huh" Crainer stuttered out, slightly confused.

"I'll pay for your bottom surgery and don't worry" Ian said before quickly stopping Crainer from protesting, "I got more than enough" Ian reassured his lover with a smile.

Crainer quickly teared up in happiness before quickly leaning up, pressing his lips against Ian's, kissing him and hums a bit when Ian kissed him back and soon gently pushed Crainer back against the couch.

Ian spent most of the night showering Crainer with complements, love, and support which Crainer felt extremely happy that Ian accepted him for who he is.


	251. Cuddling Somewhere - Phan

It was dead quiet afternoon in their flat as Phil was silently tip-toeing to Dan's room and carefully opened it enough to look inside.

In the morning, Phil had noticed how cranky Dan had been which Phil wisely backed away since he didn't want to make his roommate more cranky, but waited a bit until Dan had cooled off a bit. Now it was the middle of the afternoon, heading towards the evening and Phil took that chance to find Dan and hope to cheer him up.

Once he looked inside, he saw Dan on the bed, laying on his stomach and had his face buried in the pillow. Seeing that the other wasn't paying attention, Phil quietly stepped in and closed the door behind, waited for a few seconds before suddenly running towards the bed and leaped onto the bed, taking Dan by surprise and letting out a yelp when Phil landed on Dan before wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, holding him close and nuzzling the back of Dan's neck.

"Phil!" Dan loudly exclaimed with a bright blush on his face. Phil ignored him and simply pulls Dan even closer, snuggling him. "W-what are you doing!?" Dan groans as he tried to move away, but Phil simply tightens his grip. "Stay" Phil said in a low tone, making Dan sigh out, knowing that once Phil planned something, he won't be moved and simply leans back against the other, secretly enjoying the snuggle.


	252. Gaming/Watching a movie - MithRoss

It was late at night as the entire house was quiet, except for one of the bedrooms where a couple was watching a series of movies.

Within the room, the couples was sitting on the bed with several empty bags of chips and sweets as well as empty cans of soda, since they planned to have a marathon of movies as their date.

The older redhead had his back resting against the wall while the younger brunet had his head laying on the older's chest while having his arms wrapped around the redhead's stomach and his fluffy tail around the older's right leg and the younger having his eyes close, resting yet still listening to the movie.

Letting out a yawn, the redhead turn to look at his clock to see that it was ten minutes pass three a.m.

"Damn" the redhead mutters out before yawning again and reached to the remote, "So much for an all nighters" the brunet suddenly said in a tired tone, but smiling. Chuckles a bit, the redhead paused the movie and looked down at his boyfriend, "Yeah, we'll finish the movie later" he said before turning the movie off and holds the brunet close, too tired to rearrange themselves.

"Okay" the brunet mutters out before moving closer to the redhead, now nuzzling his neck.

Soon enough, both men quickly fell asleep.


	253. Sunburn - Crundee

"Ngh..." Ian groan out as Crainer was gently rubbing the cool lotion on Ian's back. "I told you to put sunscreen on dude" Crainer slightly scolded at the down man, whom let out another groan.

Yesterday, they had decided to relax at the pool in their backyard during a hot day and Crainer had told Ian to put on sunscreen on, but the older male simply waved his concerns away, saying that he'll be fine. Even though Crainer was still pestering him about the sunscreen, they still had fun at the pool and towards the evening and night when the heat was going down, the couple was simply relaxing on the patio swings, With Ian laying on his back and Crainer on top of him, cuddling against him and both of them enjoying the cooling wind. Though when it became too cold, they decided to head back inside to take a shower together before grabbing something quick to eat and went to bed, exhaustion for the day.

Though the next day, Ian felt his whole body sore and hard to move around and when he did move, he felt a slight pain. When Ian made it to the bathroom, he looked at himself and noticed that his face, shoulders, chest and most of his back was red.

"Done" Crainer said when he finished applying all the lotions onto the red skin, making Ian sigh out in relief. "Thanks...." Ian said with a smile as Crainer moved to lay down in front of Ian with a silly smirk.

"I told you" Crainer giggles, making Ian playfully glare at his boyfriend and stuck out his tongue, making Crainer giggle and stick his tongue in retaliation.


	254. Slime - Crundee

Letting out a giggle, Benjamin was carefully carrying the pink bucket towards the balcony of the guest room and looked down to see Ian outside in the backward, playing with the dogs.

_'He will be so mad'_ Benjamin thought with a smirk as he slowly lifted the heavy bucket onto the rail of the balcony before looking down once more, waiting for the moment to dunk it on his lover. A few minutes had passed when Benjamin had finally found the opportunity when Ian through the toy away for the dogs to catch.

_'Now!'_ he thought, quickly tilting the bucket forwards, dunking the watery slime onto his unsuspecting lover and a few seconds later, he heard Ian yell out in shock and surprise.

"GAH!"

Giggling, Benjamin placed the bucket down and leaned over the rail to see Ian covered in slime and the older male looked up at Benjamin, some of the slime dripping down his face from his hair.

"B-Ben!?" Ian loudly exclaimed as he was trying to remove the slime. "You got pranked!" Benjamin told him with a giggle before leaving the room and heading downstairs. He was standing by the doorway, watching Ian, whom was still trying to remove the slime, his hair, some of his face and most of his white shirt was covered in the green slime.

"What the crap Ben" Ian groan out as he was glaring at the laughing Danish. Giggling more, Benjamin left to grab a towel for him, "S-Sorry, but it was too good to pass" Benjamin explained as Ian was wiping his face with the towel. "Ugh...this feels so gross" Ian complained, glaring at Benjamin before suddenly grinning.

"Want a hug~" Ian coos out as he started walking towards Benjamin for a hug. "MM! No!" Benjamin squeak as he quickly got away from his slime covered lover.

Ian had chased him around the house until he finally caught the Danish and started rubbing himself all over Benjamin, covering him in the slime. Benjamin was squealing and trying to escape Ian's grip. Soon enough both of them were now covered in the slime.

"I hate you" Benjamin growls out as he tried to remove the slime though Ian simply hugged him again, "I love you too~"


	255. Cranky - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

It was early in the afternoon as Husky was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs with his left elbow resting on the arm chair and his chin resting on the palm of his left hand. His right hand was resting on top of his stomach, softly tapping on it.

From afar, it looked like he was relaxed position while daydreaming, but close up, you could see how his whiskers were lifted slightly upwards and his cheeks puffed out a bit, signals revealing him to be either annoyed or cranky.

Behind the pregnant man, his husband was watching him from around the corner, knowing better that whenever the Mudkip hybrid get mad or cranky, stay clear of him. But Ian is never the one to stand down, he would always try to figure out how to help the hybrid.

"H-Hey Hu-" Ian started talking as he stepped into the room before freezing up when Husky quickly looked back to Ian with an annoying expression.

"Fuck off" Husky growls out annoyed, making Ian move back to his hiding spot. "O-Okay dear" Ian stuttered out.

He'll try again later.


	256. On a Date - Sketo

"Are we there yet?" Seto nervously asked as he was being led by Sky, whom chuckles a bit. "Not yet, just trust me" Sky told the sorcerer, making the smaller man snort a bit, "After that incident, I'm not sure..." Seto trailed off, giggling a bit when Sky let out a groan. "That was one time!" Sky exclaimed before sighing and continuing leading Seto.

After a few minutes of walking, Sky gently stopped Seto before untying the blindfold and removed it, letting Seto see in front of him.

Seto let out a soft gasp at the site before him.

Laid in front of him was a white blanket laid down underneath a large tree and on the blanket was a picnic basket with two unlit candles in the middle.

Seto looked back to Sky, "Hehe, well I know how much you hate crowded place so maybe you'll enjoy this picnic" Sky calmly explained before tensing in surprise when Seto suddenly placed his hands on Sky's cheek and passionately kissed the older. Quickly regaining himself, Sky wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, kissing him back.

The kiss lasted for a minute before they pulled away with happy smiles on their faces before Sky grabbed the smaller's hand and led him to the picnic, determined to give Seto the best date night of his life.


	257. Kissing - Cryest (Cyber x Virus)

Holding his breath, Virus carefully walked through the shared home, trying to find someone. _'He's close'_ he thought as he quietly walked up the stairs and towards the other's bedroom before silently opened the door enough to slip in.

Once inside, Virus looked around, after letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, and saw the person he was looking for, laying on the bed completely still.

Slowly grinning, Virus slowly move towards the lifeless body, crouch a bit and waited for a few seconds before suddenly jumping on the bed, landing on the other's chest. The person on the bed simply let out an annoyed grunt and looked down at Virus, whom looked up at him with an 'innocent' look.

Groaning a bit, Cyber looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks and placed his arm over his eyes, trying to ignore the person on top of him.

Smirking a bit, Virus moved up to where he was staring down at Cyber, whom didn't react. Virus stared down at Cyber for a few seconds before suddenly leans down, pressing his lips against Cyber's, causing him to quickly move his arm away and staring at Virus in shock before blushing even more and pushed Virus away.

"Stop that" Cyber angrily demanded which Virus snicker before giving Cyber another kiss.

"Nope~" Virus purred out with a teasing smirk.


	258. Wearing each other's clothes - Cranklez

"This is surprisingly comfortable" Jordan slightly said as he was staring at himself in the mirror.

"That's because you're wearing the largest set I have" Crainer commented as he was staring at himself.

An hour ago, the couple had been dared by Ian to wear each other's clothes for a day which Jordan instantly took that challenge. So they went to Crainer's house which then the Danish gave Jordan his larger clothes since it would fit him better and, luckily, Jordan's clothes is big enough to fit Crainer.

Jordan then looked down at the Danish, surprisingly liking the way Crainer looks in his own clothes and lightly blushed a bit. "You look cute in those" Jordan mutters making Crainer blush a bit before covering his face in embarrassment causing Jordan to laugh a bit before placing a kiss on Crainer's forehead.

"Cute"


	259. A Little Push - Crundee

Most of the time they are together, she mostly act more like a mother than a friend to her little trainer. She was also glad that she was in her final form since it would be easier to protect her innocent trainer from anyone who tries to take advantage of him and when someone does, she would always sent a fireball at them to keep them away.

Though there was one man that she didn't mind getting close to her trainer. She heard her trainer calling the man 'Ian' and she knew that he was the perfect mate for her trainer, though she doesn't understand why they don't act upon that.

She always catch the scent of different hormones coming off of them whenever they are together and one time she caught a whiff of arousal from 'Ian' when he was watching her trainer with his shirt off, but was confused when he didn't go to mate with her trainer.

After a few more observations, Charizard decided to take matters into her own claws.

Xxxxxx

She walked up to her trainer from behind and lean down, biting down the back of his shirt and lifts him up, like a Persian would with their litter, causing her trainer to let out a surprise yelp.

"H-hey!?" Crainer exclaimed in surprise as he curled up, letting himself get carried since he didn't want to get his shirt ripped.

Whenever Crainer tries to ask, Charizard would simply growl making Crainer huff in annoyance and cross his arms.

Waiting for his Pokemon to stop, Crainer had slowly started daydreaming, not realizing that his Charizard was walking towards a man, whom was leaning against a tree, resting.

Crainer soon snapped out of his daydream when he was suddenly dropped on something warm and then heard a familiar yelp of surprise. From the corner of his eye, he saw his Charizard laying down in front of him , slightly curled up before closing her eyes.

He turn to see what he landed on before his face started burning up when he saw that he was sitting on Ian's lap, whom was surprised.

"I-Ian!?" Crainer exclaimed. Quickly recovering from his surprise, Ian took the chance to wrap his arms around the Danish's waist and nuzzles the smaller's neck, relaxing once more, though he felt Crainer tensing up a bit.

"I-Ian?" Crainer slightly questioned though he was silenced by Ian's hushing. "Shh...sleep" Ian simply told him as he tightens his grip around Crainer's waist.

"O-Okay" Crainer lightly blushing as he lean against his friend and secret crush while mentally excited at the closeness.

As the two were cuddling against each other, Charizard opened her eye to see her trainer getting comfortable on his mate's lap and was glad that her trainer was happy.


	260. Yas~ - Crundee

"Crainer, please stop ignoring me" Ian whine as he placed his chin on top of Crainer's stomach as the Danish was simply reading a book, ignoring his lover as payback from what had happened.

Letting out a huff, Ian simply moved up more, now blocking Crainer's view from the book, "I'm sorry about earlier Crainer" Ian apologized with a pout though it didn't seem to affect Crainer and simply looked away, still angry. _'Now what'_ Ian thought to himself as he tried to think of something to make his love stop being mad at him.

Then Ian suddenly got an idea and quickly rearranged himself to where he was laying beside Crainer and holding him close, though Crainer was faced away from Ian with his arms crossed and puffed out cheeks.

Ian pressed his cheek against Crainer's. "Crainer?" Ian called out one more time, only to receive a huff in return. There was a quiet moment for a few seconds before Ian broke it again.

"Yas~" Ian coos out with a smirk as he felt Crainer stiffens in his arms, though no talking yet.

"Yaaas~" Ian coos out once more, tightening his grip and he finally got a reaction.

"Stop saying that!?" Crainer complained as he tried to get away from Ian, though the older had a strong grip, keeping the younger from escaping.

"No" Ian simply said before hugging Crainer tightly before saying it again, making Crainer whine out and continuing at his attempts at escaping.

It only lasted a few minutes before Crainer quickly gave up. "Okay okay! I forgive you, just stop saying that!" Crainer quickly said with a slight laughter, which made Ian smile before saying it one more time which he received a slap on his chest from Crainer.


	261. Cosplaying - Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

"May I ask on why you are dressed like me?" Zres asked in a confused tone, making Nick giggle in amusement.

Standing before him, Nick was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with two white stripes at each end sleeve, and the sleeves are long enough to cover the human's hands, black pants and black boots with white straps. Nick was also make-up, his whole face is painted pale white with purple tear lines as well as a red blush on his cheeks.

"Hehe, you like it?" Nick asked as he did a spin, letting Zres examine him which for some reason the Puppet liked the way Nick looked.

"Mm...." instead of answering, Zres suddenly pulled Nick close before dragging him to the large music box to, what the human says as, snuggle his human for his cute costume.


	262. Secret - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death and blood

It was late at night as a single person was standing in front of a house, silently staring at it with blank eyes.

**_Got a secret_ **

**_Can you keep it?_ **

**_Swear this one you'll save_ **

_'You promised to keep this secret between us'_ he thought while slightly shaking his head. Then he slightly sneers when he found out that the other had told others the secret that was kept between them for years.

Years of secrecy and all the time wasted to keep that secret....only for the other to tell someone that secret.

**_Better lock it, in your pocket_ **

**_Taking this one to the grave_ **

**_If I show you then I know you_ **

**_Won't tell what I said_ **

_'You promised....to take this secret to your grave...I trusted you'_ he thought with a low growl of anger. _'I knew that I shouldn't trusted you....no one can keep a secret forever'_

**_Cause two can keep a secret_ **

**_If one of them is dead..._ **

Finally making his decision, he silently walked towards the house, taking the key that the other told him and opened the door before walking inside and closing the door behind.

**_Yes two can keep a secret_ **

**_If one of us is.... Dead._ **

It been nearly an hour since he had entered the house and was now walking out of the house, feeling completely better now that the secret would stay a secret.

_'Besides.....the only way for the secret to be kept if one of us is dead'_


	263. Shopping - Corick

"No Nick" Cory let out a groan as he saw his boyfriend giving him the puppy eyes while holding out a median-size Bonnie plushie.

"Pwease" Nick begged as he was hugging the plushie close.

Cory simply gave the smaller male a deadpanned expression while trying to resist the puppy eyes expression which took nearly two minutes before Cory let out a loud sigh.

"Fine! But that's all you'll get today" Cory groans out causing Mick to let out a happy grin and kissed Cory's cheek. "Oh thank you Cory!" Nick happily said making Cory smile a bit and placed his hand on Nick's head.

"You're lucky that I love you" Cory told the brunet whom let out an innocent smile.


	264. He's Real! - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hallucination and character death

"He's fucking real!" Bodil shouted out in anger and annoyance. Ghost glared back, "Bodil, for the last time, this _'Simon'_ doesn't exist" the cyborg repeated himself, forcing himself to stay calm for his friend's sake. "Look, everyone is fucking worried about you so please take these pills" Ghost then begged as he placed the container on the table before walking out, closing the door behind.

Growling a bit, Bodil angrily glared at the wall with his arms crossed, ignoring the container. _'Why does everyone want me to take these fucking pills! They haven't even told me the reason why though'_ Bodil thought with a growl before quickly looking at the window when he thought he heard tapping sound and suddenly let out a happy grin when he saw who it was.

"Simon!" Bodil happily exclaimed as he move towards the window and opened it. "Hey Bodil" Simon greeted with a grin. "What are you doing here?" Bodil asked in a curious tone causing the smaller to grin more and holds out his hand, "Want to come to the beach with me?" Simon asked, his head tilted a bit.

Bodil took a second to think and took a glance at the container before looking back at Simon and nods. "Yeah" Bodil answered with a grin before he quickly put on his shoes and climbs out the window while Simon swiftly slide down to the ground.

Xxxxxxx

"Careful dude" Bodil called out as he was watching Simon walk along the top of the stone wall, balancing himself.

Scoffing a bit, Simon spins around to face Bodil, "Oh, don't be a bitch Bodil, I can balance myself" Simon retorted, making the older man laugh a bit. "I guess you're right" Bodil simply agrees.

They made it to the end of the path and Simon jumped off the wall before grinning and turning to Bodil, "Let's go cliff jumping" Simon suggested as he pointed at the tall hill in the distance.

Bodil frowns a bit, for some reason feeling a bit of dread at the idea, but he quickly pushed that feeling down and grins, nodding. "Sure!" he agreed.

Xxxxxx

"That's a deep drop" Bodil commented as he was looking down from the top of the cliff.

Then he heard laughter and when he looked back, Bodil started blushing when he saw Simon only in his boxers.

"Well, who's going first?" Simon asked as he walked up to Bodil, whom started blushing more and looked away. "H-How about we go together" Bodil suggested before yelping when Simon started removing his clothes.

"First, you need to get out of these clothes unless you're going back home wet" Simon said with a giggle before pulling away as Bodil started undressing himself.

"I-I guess you're right, also we don't have towels to dry ourselves" Bodil added with a chuckle. "Pfft! Whatever, let's go already!" Simon said, getting excited and move towards the edge of the cliff.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" Bodil shouted as he placed his clothes next to Simon's and ran up to his side. He looked down and felt the same feeling as before, only bigger. But the feeling soon disappeared when he felt a familiar touch on his hand and looked down to see that Simon had grabbed his hand in comfort.

"Ready?" Simon asked before Bodil swallowed back his nervousness and nodded, "R-Ready" Bodil stuttered with a grin, since it's his first time jumping off a cliff.

Giggling, Simon leans up and kissed Bodil's cheek before getting ready to jump. Quickly pushing the blush away, Bodil got ready to jump as well and a few seconds later, they took a leap and started plunging down to the water with sharp rock spikes are shown.

Xxxxxx

**Ring Ring Ri-**

"Hello?" Baki answered the phone as he was cooking.

"Hello, this is the police" Baki heard a man said in a serious tone and suddenly felt dread in his chest and turned off the stove. "Y-Yes, what is it?" Baki nervously answered.

Five minutes later, Baki silently hang up the phone and blankly stared at the ground before falling to his knees and started crying.

Soon his crying caught Ghost's attention as the cyborg was in the living room and quickly ran towards the kitchen and found Baki sitting on the ground, sobbing.

"Baki!" Ghost called out as he ran towards Baki and kneels beside him with a worried expression, "What happened?". Slowly quieting his sobbing, Baki slowly looked up at Ghost. "T-They f-found B-Bodil a-at the beach a-and..." Baki couldn't finish and buried his face against Ghost's chest, sobbing again.

Even though he didn't finish his sentence, Ghost immediately knew what he was trying to say and help back his sobs as he started comforting Baki.


	265. Cold Water - Crundee

_'This is cold enough'_ Ian thought with a low snicker as he was testing the temperature of the water.

After being covered in slime caused by his Dane boyfriend, Ian was planning on having his payback and finally got the perfect day to do it. Since it was warmer than usual, Benjamin decided to enjoy a nice swim in the pool and enjoying the cool breeze outside, which gave Ian the perfect opportunity to do the prank.

Having a strong grip on the bowl and making sure to not drop the water, Ian quietly walked up to the guest bedroom and out of the balcony. He looked down and saw Benjamin laying on the long chairs and was shirtless, showing off his light muscles and tattoos.

Ian took the moment to stare at his boyfriend's beauty before quickly snapping out of it and placed the bowl on the rails.

A few seconds later, Ian quickly tilted the bowl forwards, dumping the water down and a second later, he heard a loud shriek, causing Ian to stifle his laughter before running back inside, downstairs and towards the backyard.

Once outside, he saw Benjamin standing and was shaking a bit from the coldness of the water.

"I-Ian!?" Benjamin cried out as he stared at his now laughing boyfriend while trying to warm himself.

After a few minutes of laughter, Ian had calmed himself enough to talk, "S-Sorry! B-But it's p-payback for the slime" Ian managed to say with a grin.

After hearing the slime incident, Benjamin let out a groan, "D-Dang it" the Dane groan out before looking at Ian, "W-Want a hug?" Benjamin said with a slight smirk, making Ian quickly shake his head. "N-No! But I can bring a towel" Ian quickly said before running inside to get his boyfriend a towel.


	266. Fourth of July - Crundee

"Ian are you sure you're not planning on murdering me?" Benjamin slightly joked as he was being led by Ian while blindfolded.

Letting out a low chuckle, Ian gave his boyfriend's shoulders a light squeezed, "Very funny, but no" he replied while shaking his head.

After a few more minutes of walking, Ian suddenly stopped Benjamin before walking around the smaller male and gently removed the blindfold. Quickly blinking a few times to get his vision fixed, Benjamin saw that they were standing in top of a hill, which had a beautiful overview of the town and having a clear view of the night sky.

Slightly confused, Benjamin turn to Ian, "What's all this for?" the Dane asked making Ian smile at the confused expression and simply move behind Benjamin and hugged him from behind. "We have a better view...look up" Ian simply said, confusing the Dane more, but did what Ian said and looked up, slightly curious.

After a few minutes, Benjamin was about to ask Ian when he was interrupted up a loud boom and looked back to the sky to see different colored fireworks exploding in the sky.

"Whoa..." Benjamin breathed out in awe as he was focusing on the bright colors and barely heard Ian chuckling in amusement before suddenly shivering when he felt cool lips pressed against the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the fireworks" Ian softly said as he was lightly rubbing Benjamin's waist, feeling the smaller shiver more. "Y-Yeah" Benjamin stuttered before turning around, facing Ian with his hands on the older's chest.

"I-I love you" the Dane shyly said before leaning up, pressing his lips against Ian's.

Smiling a bit, Ian gently kissed him back as the sounds from the fireworks slightly faded into the background.


	267. A Little Help - Derp x Seto

_'I think this is right'_ Derp thought as he was reading a book about herbs while kneeling down in front of a certain herb.

Since he get bored while waiting for his brother to visit, Derp would sometimes spent his time reading different books and explore the woods behind his home. Currently, he's reading a book about different kind of herbs and was outside in the same woods, searching for different herbs that can create a kind of medicine.

As Derp was about to pick the herb up, he suddenly heard rustling noises a few feet away and a second later, he heard a groaning sound. "Hello?" Derp called out as he stood up and walked towards the noise, feeling a bit worried which grew when the groaning got louder.

Derp quickly got closer and moved aside some leaves and saw that it was a man with a purple cape, laying on the ground with a red stain on his side.

"H-Hey" Derp timidly called out as he kneel beside the man and move him onto his back, earning a groan of pain. Letting out a low whine, Derp tried to think of what to do before quickly making up his mind and started to slowly help the man up to his feet, causing more groans to come out, but the man slowly did what he said. Wrapping the man's arm around his shoulders and wrapping his own arm around the man's side, Derp started heading back to his house.

Xxxxx

"I think I did this right" Derp mutters to himself as he finished creating a medical herb and walked back to the man, whom had passed out, laying on the couch and kneel down before lifting the man's shirt to reveal a long cut on his side.

But before Derp could use the medical ointment on the wound, he suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrists, stopping him from moving and when he looked at his wrists, he saw a purple glow surrounding both his wrists and hands and looked up at the man to see the man awake and staring at him.

"Um....h-hello" Derp nervously greeted.

The man simply blinked a few times before the purple glow went away, causing Derp to pull away, still nervous. "Where am I?" the man asked as he looked around.

Quickly clearing his throat, "Y-Your in my house...I-I found you wounded" Derp answered, still nervous though not as nervous as before.

"Oh..." the man simply mutter out before he slowly sits up, wincing a bit from the pain, "W-Wait!" Derp cried out as he tried to stop the man, but the man shook his head, "I'm fine" he simply told Derp before placing his hand on his side and the hand started glowing which Derp looked at it, a bit fascinated.

A few minutes later, the glowing stopped which the man let out a sigh and pulled his hand away which Derp saw that the cut was gone.

"Whoa.." that was all Derp could say before quickly snapping out of it and looked back up to the man. "A-Are you sure t-that's safe to h-heal?" Derp asked as he placed the medicine on the table.

The man nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah...not the first time I've been hurt" he answered with a chuckle before looking at Derp. "Mm....I haven't seen you before..." the man said before holding out his hand towards Derp, "My name is Seto and you are?" the man, now named Seto introduced himself while giving Derp a gentle smile, making Derp feel warm inside and his cheeks slightly warm.

"M-My name is D-Derp" Derp quickly introduced himself as he shakily grabbed Seto's hand in a handshake.


	268. An Apology Present - Derp x Sky

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Hel-Oh its you" Derp started to greet the person knocking on his door before quickly seeing who it was and his expression quickly changed to annoyance and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?" Derp asked in an annoyed tone, making the person before him shift a bit from nervousness.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Sky held out his hands, holding out a small box while looking away with a small blush on his cheeks. "Here" Sky simply stated as Derp stared at the box with caution before slowly taking the box from the older man and opened it before inhaling sharply in surprise.

Inside the red box held a small hand-made cake with a soft blue frosting coat and a darker blue lettering on the surface.

**_'I'm Sorry'_ **

Derp simply blinks, still surprise that the commander took the time out of his day to bake a cake for him _AND_ deliver it to him. _'Does he really feel like that'_ Derp thought as he closed the box and looked back to the man, whom was still looking away though Derp could see the tip of his ear turning red and slowly let out a small smile.

"Want to come in?" Derp asked, making Sky turn to him, and Derp was right. The smaller could see Sky's face turning red.

"S-Sure" Sky quickly stuttered out, making Derp slightly laugh at his reaction. "Though, I'll kick your ass out of here if you misbehave" Derp stated, making Sky stutter out, trying to come up with a response to the smaller's comment.


	269. Scary Cat - Simdil90

"AHHHH!!" Bodil let out a loud shriek before jumping on top of the closest structure, which was unfortunately was Simon, whom looked extremely unimpressed.

"What the fuck Bodil!?" Simon angrily exclaimed as he tried to push the older Bulgarian off, but Bodil have a surprisingly strong grip on Simon's shoulders.

"KILL IT!" Bodil once again screech as he was pointing at the scary thing, unknowingly sinking his nails into Simon's shoulders.

Letting out a growl of anger and annoyance before using a bit of his magic to give Bodil a small enough shock to get the older off. Bodil let out a yelp when he felt a shock and quickly got off of Simon.

"K-Kill it" Bodil whimpers while giving Simon the puppy eyes, which didn't really affect him.

Letting out a groan with a roll of his eyes, Simon looked back to see a small spider on the desk. "Fucking coward" Simon groan out loud enough for Bodil to listen, causing Bodil to let out a 'hey' before Simon killed the spider.

Soon enough, Simon turned to the scared Bulgarian with a deadpan expression. "Sometimes I wonder who's wears the pants in the relationship" Simon commented it, making Bodil growl at the smaller.


	270. Air Horn - Crundee

Benjamin let out a silent evil laugh as he opened the small box before pulling out a small air horn. _'This will be good'_ he thought as he prepared the air horn and quietly walked out of the shared bedroom and down the stairs before tip toeing to the living room. He took a peak inside to see Ian sitting on the couch, only in his blue shorts and black shirt with his hair free of his pony tail. Ian was peacefully watching the television, not even noticing the Dane peaking in.

For a second, Benjamin felt guilty for disturbing the peaceful moment before he pushed it down with a grin and held the air horn out before mentally counting down and suddenly slammed his hand upwards, letting out a loud sound.

"FUCK!" Ian loudly cursed as he jumped at the loud sound before quickly covering his mouth and instantly turned to where the sound was and saw Benjamin standing by the doorway with a large grin.

Letting out a joyful laughter, Benjamin quickly ran away, leaving Ian sitting there in shock.

Xxxxxx

Trying to silent his snickering, Benjamin quietly walked towards the door to the bathroom, faintly hearing the showering turned on. Benjamin slightly licks his bottom lip as he pushed away the mental image of Ian being naked and wet and slightly opened the door, being careful and pushed the tip of the horn through the crack and waited for a few seconds before pushed the button, letting out a loud sound.

Ian let out a scream of surprise making Benjamin laugh and quickly ran off with a trail of joyful laughter.

Xxxxxx

The Dane was leaning against the wall with the end of the staircase to his right as he was listening to Ian's footsteps as the older was walking up the stairs.

He waited until the footsteps was close enough and instantly pushed the button, letting out a loud sound.

"ACK!" Ian yelps and jumped at the loud sound before the Dane started laughing. "W-What the crap Ben!" Ian loudly exclaimed with his hand pressed against his chest. "Hehe! S-Sorry Ian, I-I had to" Benjamin manage to say through his giggles. "A-Are you okay?" Benjamin soon asked making Ian stared at him with a deadpanned expression which made the Dane laugh more.

"O-Okay, I'll stop" Benjamin quickly promised.

Xxxxxx

Quietly walked up to the open doorway and took a peak inside to see Ian sitting at his desk with his black headset on and typing on the computer. Luckily for Benjamin, the older doesn't notice the Dane peaking in.

He held the air horn out and quickly pushed the button, letting out a loud sound.

Ian let out a loud yelp as he jumped before letting out a loud groan of pain as he gripped his right leg.

"Oh! A-Are you okay?" Benjamin quickly asked between his small laughter. "Ahhh...." Ian groan out in pain as he was gripping his knee while leaning back against the chair. "I didn't mean you to get hurt" Benjamin quickly apologized. "J-Just...don't do it again" Ian slightly begged making the Dane sigh and nodded.

"I'll stop"

Xxxxxx

_'He should have known better than to trust me'_ Benjamin thought with a slight giggle as he quietly walked up to the open bedroom doorway and looked inside to see Ian on the bed, taking a nap.

The Dane took a moment to stare at Ian's peaceful expression and let out a small smile, always loving the site of it before slowly grinning before holding out the air horn and instantly pushed the button, letting out a loud sound.

Ian suddenly jumped at the loud sound, instantly waking up to it. While Benjamin was giggling, Ian silently turn to look at the laughing Dane with a deadpanned expression.

Benjamin soon stopped giggling when he saw Ian quickly getting out of bed and moving towards him, causing the Dane to let out a squeak of surprise before running out with the older man chasing him.

"Ian! No! I'm sorry!" Benjamin cried out between laughter.

They ran everywhere in the house until Ian managed to catch the Dane and ripped the air horn away from the smaller's grip.

"No! Come on Ian!" Benjamin quickly tried to get the air horn back, but Ian simply lifted the item over his head, out of Benjamin's reach and threw it out the window.

"No more" Ian simply said as he turned to the Dane, whom was shocked.

"M-My air horn" Benjamin whimpered out before sighing out, "Fine".


	271. The Human and the Naga part final - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death

_'This should keep him healthy' Ian thought as he placed the last apple in the hand-made basket._

_The basket was filled with many different fruits since the Naga doesn't know which one his mate would prefer and some fish that he fished out from a nearby lake, which looked enough to keep his mate satisfied until the transformation is complete._

_Letting out a soft smile, Ian picked the basket up and placed the strap over his shoulder before head back home where his mate was asleep._

_As he was getting closer, he slowly started to taste something iron in the air, which sent chills down his spine. 'What is that?' he thought, trying to figure out where he smelled it before._

_Soon enough, every sound soon died down to a low hum as he got closer to his cave and felt himself tensing up as the scent got stronger and was mixed up with another scent. 'Please no...' his thoughts trailed off as he moved to the entrance of the cave and looked inside. Then everything went red before darkness._

Xxxxx

"Ngh" Ian mutters out as he was startled awake. He tiredly rub his eyes and looked around, seeing that he had fallen asleep on the counter in the kitchen. _'Oh right....its just a nightmare'_ he thought with a sigh while rubbing his forehead, wiping away some sweat.

Then he heard footsteps behind him and when he looked back, he saw that it was simply Mitch and Jerome. He saw the worried expression on Mitch's face which Ian probably knew why and a mixture of worried and uncertainty on Jerome's face which Ian completely understood why.

Even though Ian never told the other guys, besides Seto, about his true self, he knew that the Bacca's instincts act up whenever they are alone or Mitch is near him.

"You okay dood?" Mitch asked, seeing Ian's troubled expression.

Letting out a low hum, Ian gave the Canadian a reassuring smile, "I'm okay, just had a bad dream" Ian simply told him, luckily Mitch believed him. "Though, I'll be going out for some fresh air" Ian quickly added as he stood up and walked passed them, faintly hearing Jerome's warning growl making him smile a bit.

Xxxxx

_'He would have love this'_ Ian thought with a sad smile as he was standing by a large lake, enjoying the light breeze.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he was lightly tracing an outline of the necklace that was hidden under his shirt. He could still remembered when Seto had given it to him to conceal his true form, as well as his sunglasses to give out an illusion of having normal navy blue eyes.

_'What would had happened if I haven't found the sorcerer....maybe end my life'_ Ian thought with a sigh before suddenly broke out of his thoughts when he felt someone hugging him, causing him to instantly tense up when he caught a frighteningly familiar scent.

Ian slowly looked down to see a young man with familiar light brown hair with purple streaks and hauntingly emerald green eyes staring up at him with a concern glint.

"Are you alright?" the man asked in a worried tone.

Quickly swallowing back his sadness, Ian gave the stranger a gentle smile, "Y-Yeah...." Ian said slowly nodding, though it looked like the man didn't believe him and simply cuddles close making Ian blush before shakily wrapped his arms around the stranger. "Sorry, but you looked so sad there....so I wanted to keep you company and make you happy again" the stranger said with a smile.

_'....Just like him'_ Ian thought with a smile, remembering how his lover would try to comfort him. He then looked down before slightly stiffening when he saw something on the stranger's neck.

It was his marking.

_'...it is him'_ Ian thought, trying to hold back his tears and simply pulled the stranger closer, hearing the smaller man slightly laugh and was rubbing Ian's back in a comforting gesture.

"Sorry if this is weird, but my name is Crainer, how about you?"

"...my name is Ian and this isn't weird"


	272. Hanging out with Friends - Sibaki

"We'll be right back" Bodil said as he walked off, dragging both Double and Ty with him and towards the food court.

Watching them leave, Baki swiftly took out his phone and started looking through it while lightly nipping on his chocolate candy.

He only looked through his phone for a few minutes before he jumped a bit, feeling something warm pressed against his side and an arm wrapped around his waist. Baki quickly looked down and lightly blushed to see Simon leaning against him with an annoyed expression.

"S-Simon?" Baki hesitantly asked since Simon knew that Baki wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"Shut up Baki" Simon growled before nipping the other's neck, making them shiver in surprise.

"O-Okay..."


	273. Sacrifice - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

_'Almost there'_ Bodil growled as he was heading towards his home.

It had been a few minutes since the surprise attack that the squids had done within the town and it only been a few seconds before half of the townspeople were either killed or injured. At the same time, the commanders and their armies quickly got into action to fight against the enemy, at the same time, did an evacuation for the remaining townspeople to the safe bunker.

During the evacuation, Bodil had remembered that his husband had returned home early and started heading back home, hoping that he'll make it.

Once he got close enough, his heart dropped when he saw the door broken in and quickly ran inside.

"Simon!" Boil cried out in a panic as he ran inside the house to see everything completely trashed, making him worry more and panicky looked through every room.

During the search, he had seen at least three corpses that belonged to the squid army. _'Why would they be here!?'_ he thought, slightly angry. After searching throughout the whole house, Bodil was close to having a breakdown when he suddenly remembered the secret cellar in the backyard and quickly ran outside in the back and towards the entrance.

He saw some of the grass was ripped out of the ground and quickly felt around the small area before finding the handle and lifted the door up.

"Simon?" Bodil hesitantly called out, worried that his husband might be hurt or worse.

After a few seconds, Bodil was about to step into the darkness when he stopped, hearing a slight rustling sound coming from the darkness and a second later, a soft purple glow appeared, revealing to be Simon having his left hand on the step and his right placed on his stomach.

"Simon!" Bodil happily exclaimed as he hurriedly ran down, nearly tripping over the steps and quickly hugged Simon, whom quickly hugged back. The hug lasted for a minute before Bodil quickly pulled away and worriedly looked over Simon for any major injuries.

"S-Stop that" Simon softly growls as he grabbed Bodil's wandering hands, "I'm fine Martin...we're fine" Simon then softly said before placing his forehead against Bodil's chest.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Bodil once against held his husband close, smiling a bit when he felt the baby bump pressed against his own stomach.

"Come on, we need to go" Bodil interrupted the peaceful silence before helping Simon out of the cellar.

Once outside, Bodil quickly picked the smaller Bulgarian up bridal style which caught Simon by surprise and grabbed onto Bodil. "Hey!" Simon growled in annoyance which made Bodil laugh and started heading towards the safe bunker. "Sorry, but this is faster" Bodil quickly explained which Simon couldn't really argue.

Xxxxxxx

Bodil was nearly halfway to the bunker and was glad that Simon had fallen asleep because he didn't want the smaller to see the destruction around them, especially some of the corpse being children.

_'No, I can't think that'_ Bodil quickly pushed that thought away and kept moving.

But he quickly stopped, hearing multiple footsteps and quickly ran into a ruined building and kept quiet while listening.

_'There's.....at least five of them'_ Bodil thought after counting how many of them were out there.

He knew that he can't take them all by himself since he have Simon to worry about since the smaller Bulgarian couldn't fight in his condition. He knew that he have to make a quick decision since the footsteps are slowly getting closer. Bodil slightly teared up, knowing what he have to do and quickly moved around some broken stuff enough to hide Simon.

Before fully hiding him, Bodil leans down and gently pressed his lips against Simon's while gently rubbing his stomach. "обичам те" Bodil softly whispers before painfully pulling away and hid his husband.

Quickly wiping his tears away, Bodil grabbed on the flare gun and stepped out. "Hey you bastards!" Bodil shouted, catching the other's attention before shooting the flare gun up in the air and quickly ran away, causing the other squid soldiers to chase him with the intent to kill.

Xxxxxxx

Letting out a low groan, Simon slowly woke up, expecting to still be in Bodil's arms, but instead was laying on a bed.

"Bodil..." he softly called out as he slowly pushed himself up and looked around, recognizing the room to be from the bunker. "We made it" Simon said to himself, though still wondering where the older Bulgarian was before quickly looking at the door as it opened it, but his hopes were dashed when, instead of Bodil, it was simply Ty.

"Ty?" Simon slightly questioned though Ty's expression was blank as he walked up to the smaller Bulgarian with something in his hand.

"Where's B-Bodil" Simon questioned again, for some reason, having a feeling of dread in his chest.

Ty's blank expression quickly changed to a sad expression before letting out a sigh. "I'm...sorry Simon" Ty quietly said, slightly confusing Simon though the feeling of dread quickly grew. "Where's Bodil" Simon asked again, almost demanded. Not saying anything, Ty simply handed something to Simon.

Blinking in slightly confusion, Simon looked down at his hands and inhaled sharply, recognizing the ripped yellow-and-orange tie with a red stain on it.

"W-What.....i-it's n-not..." Simon trailed off, realizing what had happened and started to shake, his breathing slowly becoming irregular and held the ripped tie close to his chest.

_'He promised! He promised to never leave us!'_ Simon mentally yelled before slowly crying, ignoring the slight warmness as Ty was holding him close, comforting him.


	274. With Animal Ears - Ghostlox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"This is so fucking weird" Ghost commented as he was staring at his extra furry appendages.

He have blonde cat ears with electric blue tips on top of his head and a blonde tail with electric blue tip coming out of his lower back. As well as sharp teeth and claws.

Ghost reached up and lightly touched his right cat ear before shivering from the sensitivity of it. "Fucking weird" he mutters out before suddenly letting out a cat-like hiss when he felt a tug on his cat tail and spun around to see Ty there with the same cat ears and tail.

Ty have black with white tips on top of his head and a black tail with white spots coming out of his lower back.

Ty's tail was slightly swaying side-to-side with a smirk. "What?" Ty asked with a purr, trying to act innocent, though Ghost knew better and glares at him. "What the fuck Ty" Ghost growls, both his cat ears and tail was puffed up from annoyance. Ty simply giggles and moves close to the cyborg, pressing himself against the other's side, his tail slowly wrapping itself around Ghost's leg. "You look so hot~" Ty purrs out as he was lightly rubbing Ghost's chest, making the cyborg's tail puff up more and a slight blush appeared on his face.

Seeing the reaction, Ty purrs louder before pulling away and lightly ran his tail under Ghost's chin in a seductive manner before walking out of the room.

_'What the fuck'_ Ghost thought with a bright red face and a big problem in his pants before letting out a growl. _'He better help me with in'_ he growls before walking out after Ty.

Once Ghost walked in the room and before Ty could react, roughly grabbed the back of Ty's head and forcefully pushed the smaller Neko down onto the bed, his chest pressed against the bed while his lower half was held up by Ghost.

"A-Alex!?" Ty exclaimed while his face was slowly turning red, slightly aroused by the rough treatment.

Smirking a bit, Ghost roughly pulled Ty's tail, earning a whine in return and moved over the smaller Neko, pressing himself against the other's back. "You think you can just tease me and just leave me with a problem" Ghost said in a low voice, tugging the tail a bit making Ty softly moan, "Answer me whore" Ghost growls out, roughly groping him. "Y-Yes" Ty whine out, slightly grinding against Ghost's hand, but cries out when Ghost pulled his hand away leaving Ty half hard and whining.

Snickering a bit, Ghost leans up and bites down on Ty's left cat ear before starting to nibble it, teasing the smaller Neko.

Ty started panting and grinding his ass against Ghost, trying to gain some friction, feeling his whole body slowly warming up. "A-Alex!" Ty whine out slightly clawing the bed sheets. Ghost let out a low growl and bites down harder before moving his hands under Ty's shirt, slowly rubbing his stomach and chest making Ty moan out.

After a few minutes of teasing, Ghost quickly got tired of it and quickly removed Ty's pants and boxers before he suddenly have an idea and slowly smirks.

"Stay here and don't touch yourself~" Ghost coos out before getting off and walking out, leaving Ty alone.

_'Oh that fucking tease'_ Ty thought with a groan, panting hard before removing the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked and started grinding against the bed, hoping for some friction since Ghost told him to not touch himself, even though he wanted to do that.

Ty let out a soft moan from the friction, quickly grinding down harder and gripping the pillow tightly before letting out a surprised yelp when he felt strong hands grip his hips, stopping his movement and lifted his hips off the bed, making the Neko whine from the loss of friction and looked back.

Ghost was smirking at Ty while holding a small ring. "Trying to have some fun~" Ghost coos out before reaching over and placed the ring over Ty's member, quickly securing it. "A-A fucking cock ring!?" Ty exclaimed in an annoyed tone. Chuckling a bit, Ghost quickly pulled both his pants and boxers down enough to free his member and pushed Ty down while keeping his hips up.

Then Ghost held Ty's legs apart and lined himself. "W-Wait! No p-prep?" Ty quickly asked, knowing how painful it would be if the cyborg would go in dry.

Ghost simply snickers at the question before tugging the other's tail, earning a soft moan in return, "After that tease, I don't think so" the cyborg answered before pushing in, down to the base.

Feeling the sudden stretch and the mixture of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine, Ty widens his eyes from the sudden sensation and let out a high-pitch moan and became limp, quickly losing himself to the sensation.

Ghost barely gave Ty a second to adjust to the sudden intrusion and firmly gripped the smaller Neko's hips and snapped his hips back and forth, successfully silencing Ty.

_'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ Ty was yelling in his head as he felt the bigger Neko ruthlessly thrusting into him, immediately finding his prostate and abusing it.

As Ty was trying to make a sound through his lust-filled haze, Ghost was slowly losing himself to his feline instincts, his pupils is slowly turning into cat-like and his turquoise eyes was letting out a soft glow. The cyborg let out a low growl and quickly moving faster and harder while leaving bite marks on Ty's neck, shoulders and along his back as well as leaving claw marks on Ty's hips and sometimes tugging the smaller's tail.

After a partially hard thrust and a hard tug on the tail, Ty finally let out a loud high pitch moan, "Alex!" he cries out, feeling the knot in his stomach grow bigger, but soon felt pain from the cock ring stopping him from releasing.

Letting out a growl, Ghost wrapped his hand around Ty's left thigh and slightly raised it up, making the smaller Neko tighten more around Ghost. "Ngh" the cyborg growled out before making harder thrusts, getting extremely close to his release. "Alex!" Ty cries out, starting to twitch. Ghost let out a feral growl and bit the back of Ty's neck, thrust in as deep as he can and came inside the smaller Neko.

Ty let out a mixture of a moan and a whine, feeling the suddenly warmness quickly fill him up and let out a gasp, feeling pleasure shot throughout his body as he was going through a dry orgasm. "MM!!" Ty moan out before falling onto the bed, panting hard, feeling too weak to move.

After having his fill, Ghost slowly pulled away, panting softly before pulling out, watching the cum slowly sliding out of the smaller's entrance and sliding down his inner thighs. Feeling satisfied by the sight of the bite marks and how exhausted Ty was before quickly remembering something and lifted Ty's hips, causing the smaller Neko whine out, but didn't do anything. Ghost reached around and removed the cock ring, making Ty sigh out in relief before it was replaced with a gasp as Ghost quickly started pumping him, quickly bringing Ty to his second climax.

Ty quickly let out a broken moan as he came on Ghost's hand and the bed. "Alex~" he moan out, making the cyborg chuckle before pulling his hand away, placing Ty back on the bed before licking the cum off his hand.

"How's that for a punishment~" Ghost purrs out after he finished cleaning his hand. The smaller Neko slightly giggle and wrapped his tail around Ghost's tail, whom returned the gesture, "That was fun~"


	275. Talk - Cyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and slightly rape

"James" Ryan called out as he was knocking on the door before stopping and started waiting. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened, revealing his best friend. "Hey James" Ryan said with a happy grin, which the older male returned the gesture with a small grin before letting him in and leading him to the living room.

"Okay....um, so what do you w-want to know?" James awkwardly asked which Ryan put on a thoughtful expression with his tongue slightly sticking out, making James stare at his lips, his ear twitching a bit before clenching his fists tightly.

After a few seconds of thinking, Ryan started asking him many different questions which James calmly answered them all while trying to control his instincts, but he didn't notice Ryan scooting closer.

Before he knew it, Ryan was pressing himself against James' side, still asking him, not noticing James' tensing up and his tail curling up a bit as well as his ears flatten against his head.

"Hey James, are you okay?" Ryan stopped his questions and looked at his friend with concern eyes as he placed his palm against the other's cheek, feeling a slight twitch.

"I-I'm fine Ryan" James shakily said through his teeth and subtly tried to push Ryan away so he won't lose control, but it didn't work. Instead Ryan pushed himself onto James' lap, straddling him and placed his hand on the hybrid's forehead. "Are you not feeling well?" Ryan asked, getting more worried as he saw James' face turning more red.

Then in one second, he saw that James' eyes changed a bit and a second later he was pinned against the couch with James on top of him, roughly kissing him. "MM!?" Ryan let out a surprised moan from the action before letting out a gasp when he felt rough hands groping his ass, giving them a slight squeeze and the slight pressure against his lower half, sending shivers down his spine. Then a second later, he felt something slightly rough brush passed his lips and felt it explore his mouth. Ryan felt James rubbing against him a few more times, sending more pleasant shivers down his spine, causing him to let out a soft moan, confusing himself. _'What's this feeling?'_ Ryan thought as he tried to figure out what this feeling.

Just as he was about to pass out from the lack of air, James' pulled away leaving Ryan breathless and panting for air with his tongue sticking out a bit. "J-James?" Ryan stuttered out in a confused tone with a flushed face, making James growl out in arousal and before Ryan could react, James ripped the smaller's shirt almost in half causing Ryan to yelp out in surprise before gasping out as the hybrid started making bites marks along Ryan's neck, jawline, shoulders and a bit of his collarbone making some of the bite mark bleed a bit.

Soon small noises slipped through Ryan's mouth, even though he didn't know why but the noises seems to encourage James and grinds harder against the smaller, making both of them moan out before James let out a growl of impatience and pulled away making Ryan whine out before it was replaced with a gasp as James ripped the rest of his clothes off and flipped him onto his stomach. "J-James! W-Wait!" Ryan stuttered out, trying to stop him, still confused of what was going on, but let out a gasp when he felt James bite the back of his neck and letting out a warning growl. Letting out a whimper, Ryan stopped moving, receiving a purr in return and felt James letting go of his neck and soon heard rustling sound behind him, but was a bit scared to look back and instead buried his face into the couch pillow ans gripping it, scared of what was about to happen.

"Mm?!" Ryan flinched when he felt something hard poking the back of his thigh and started struggling again, pulling his face off of the pillow, then he felt hands roughly gripping his hips, lifting his ass a bit and before he could say anything, he let out a loud moan of pain and slight pleasure when he felt something hard pushed inside of him.

"AHH!" Ryan screamed out with tears falling down his cheeks as he gripped the pillow in pain while James pressed his face against the spot between Ryan's shoulder blades, enjoying the feeling wrapped around his member and let out a purr.

Soon James started doing small thrusts, enjoying the feeling while Ryan was letting out loud gasp at each thrust at the unfamiliar feeling. "J-James~ Ahh~" Ryan barely said through his gasp and moans of mixed pain and pleasure. Soon enough, James tightens his grip, slightly sinking his claws into the soft flesh and as James lost control of his instincts, his thrusts became harder and harder until he was soon pounding into Ryan, causing the smaller to let out a mixture of screams, groans and moans while more tears slipped down his cheeks and a bit of drool coming out form the corner of his mouth as he was lost in the pain and pleasure.

When James thrust in extra hard, Ryan let out a squeak of slight pain and unconsciously squeezed James' member, causing the hybrid to let out a low moan. "Ahh! N-Not too h-hard!" Ryan moan out and panting hard, but James didn't listen and thrusting in even harder causing the smaller to moan out even louder, feeling something warm in his stomach growing hotter. "Ahh!-" Ryan tried to say something before letting out a loud scream and arches his back as he came on the couch.

James let out a loud growl from the sudden heat and tightness and thrust in a few more times before suddenly leaning down and biting down on Ryan's neck, drawing blood and cumming inside of him, causing the smaller to let out a scream of pain and the unfamiliar feeling. After doing a few shallow thrusts, James let out a low purr and let go of Ryan's neck and collapsed on top of him making the smaller yelp from the sudden weight and held Ryan close before quickly falling asleep.

As James was peacefully asleep, Ryan was still awake and trying to catch his breathing while confused of what had happened and somewhat felt slightly unsatisfied.

_'What just happened?'_


	276. Just Sleep - Simdil90

"That fucking keyboard" Simon mutter out after he quickly turned off the stream before leaning back against the chair while running his fingers through his hair. He could feel the alcohol pumping through his veins as well as the exhaustion. Groaning a bit louder, Simon closed his eyes, hoping to at least relax a bit before focusing back to his keyboard, but he suddenly jumped when his bedroom door was slammed open causing him to sit straight up and looked back, only to see Martin standing there.

"What the fuck Martin!?" Simon exclaimed in shock, slightly wondering why he was here. Though, Martin said nothing as he walked up to Simon and easily picked the smaller Bulgarian up, making Simon squeak in surprise. "Hey!?" Simon squeak out before quickly squirming around. "Put me down!?" he growls out though Martin ignored his complains and walked to the bed before dropping Simon on it.

"Sleep" Martin simply said before starting to wrap the covers around the struggle Bulgarian until Simon became a human burrito with a pouty face. "I'm not t-tired" Simon complained but a yawn interrupted him making Martin raise his eyebrow, not really believing him.

"Yeah yeah" Martin simply said before laying down beside Simon before pulling him close, knowing that if he left, Simon won't get his sleep.

Tiredly growls, Simon's tense body slowly became relax as he started yawning more, feeling the exhaustion growing more and placed his head on Martin's chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Hearing him snore, Martin softly smiles before placing a light kiss on Simon's forehead and held him close, slowly falling asleep.


	277. Teaching - Derp x Mitch

_'I wonder how long he'll stay hidden'_ Mitch thought as he got his bow ready, eyeing the target at the distance.

When he started training, he felt a presence coming from the bushes and when he looked from the corner of his eye, Mitch saw that it was Ian's younger brother. Then Mitch remembered Ian bringing his younger brother over for the day, though Mitch didn't really try to interact with him since he tend to be awkward around new people.

When Mitch quickly noticed the presence, he was patiently waiting for Derp to come out. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Behind him, he could hear soft footsteps walking up to him before stopping when Mitch released the arrow, watching it fly through the air and hit the target.

"T-That was c-cool" Mitch looked back to Derp, seeing the younger male looking nervous and nervously gripping his right arm close to his side. _'Cute'_ Mitch couldn't help by think that before pushing that thought away and gave Derp a gentle smile, trying to not scare him.

"Thanks dood" Mitch said before turning away to grab another arrow. As he was about to aim the target, he was interrupted.

"C-Can you teach me h-how to use a bow?" Derp asked making Mitch look back to him which made Derp more nervous and looked down, "I-Ian doesn't let me touch weapons" Derp admitted it.

Mitch slightly snorts in disbelieve, knowing how dangerous that can be.

"Well, leave Ian to me" Mitch said before reaching out and pulling Derp close, making the smaller male squeak in surprise and Mitch handed him the bow.

The Canadian heard Derp inhale sharply though he ignored it and carefully helped Derp arranged himself to holding the bow, standing behind him while slightly arranging Derp's arms.

"There" Mitch said with a smile which Derp nodded, shaking a bit from both nervousness and the closeness. "Now take a deep breath and release" Mitch instructed. Derp slowly took a deep breath while eyeing the target before feeling his whole body slowly relax and released the bow, watching the arrow fly through the air and hit the target. Though it didn't hit the center, Derp was still glad to at least hit the target and slowly grins.

"I did it!" Derp let out a happy cheer, making Mitch chuckle at his excitement. "You did great on your first try" the Canadian said which Derp beamed at that.

Soon after that first try, Mitch spent move of the visit teaching Derp how to use different weapons until Ian found out and had chased Mitch around for teaching his younger brother how to use a 'dangerous' weapon.


	278. Karaoke - Ghostlox

"Ghost!"

Hearing his name, Ghost looked up from his phone to see Bodil running towards him, his face slightly flushed from the drinks. _'What does that fucker want?'_ the cyborg thought as he put his phone away, "What is it Bodil?" Ghost asked with his eyebrow raised, seeing the older Bulgarian slightly sway a bit with a drunken giggle.

"I-I signed you up for karaoke" Bodil exclaimed with a big grin.

'What the fuck Bodil" Ghost exclaimed in a fake angry tone, though he was slightly amused by his drunken friend. He knew that he shouldn't be too angry since once Bodil get drunk, he'll do something like this at a club. Though that made him take a glimpse to Ty, whom was a bit away and seemingly flirting with someone which made Ghost growl a bit in jealously.

Then a giggle snapped Ghost out of his jealous haze and when he looked back to Bodil, he saw a knowingly smirk on his face. "Shut it" Ghost glares at him, "Should you be looking for Bash" Ghost then pointed it out, seeing Bodil suddenly tensed up at the mention of his lover and quickly ran away and disappeared within the crowd.

Letting out a sigh, Ghost quickly ordered a drink, _'Might as well get tipsy enough for the karaoke'_ he thought as he quickly drank.

Xxxxxx

"Ghost!" Simon drunkenly exclaimed as he was dragging the cyborg towards the stage. Even though he had like four drinks, Ghost didn't feel that drunk, just a bit tipsy enough.

Rolling his eyes, Ghost slightly ruffled Simon's hair, seeing that he was missing his beanie, earning a squeak from Simon. "I got it little shit" Ghost said, making Simon giggle before pushing the cyborg towards the stage before stumbling away which Ghost could see him mumbling about finding a certain golden-eyed man.

Once at the stage, he got onto it and was handed a mic. Then he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Ty standing there with a mic.

_'That little fucker set me up with a duet karaoke!?'_ Ghost mentally yelled out while cursing out Bodil.

Ty let out a smirk, seeing Ghost, "C-Come here Ghost!" Ty said as he was waving at the cyborg, his cheeks was slightly flushed.

Groaning, Ghost walked towards Ty, feeling a bit nervous while hearing the DJ announcing the start of the karaoke and realized that he had never picked a song, though Ghost kinda figured that either Bodil or Ty had picked the song.

Soon the small screen that was in front of the stage flashed and the name of the song popped out and I instantly knew what song it will play, but before I could sing, Ty stopped me.

_'I guess he'll sing first'_ he thought with a slight smirk, letting him for once.

(  **Bold** is Ty and  _Italic_ is Ghost)

**I torture you**

_Take my hand through the flames_

**I torture you**

_I'm a slave to your games_

**I'm just a sucker for pain**

**I wanna chain you up**

**I wanna tie you down**

**I'm just a sucker for pain**

_I'm a sucker for pain_

_I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles_

_Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion_

_We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure_

_Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog_

_Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for_

_Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety_

_Walk slow through the fire_

_Like, who gon' try us?_

_Feeling the world go against us_

_So we put the world on our shoulders_

**I torture you**

_Take my hand through the flames_

**I torture you**

_I'm a slave to your games_

**I'm just a sucker for pain**

**I wanna chain you up**

**I wanna tie you down**

**I'm just a sucker for pain**

_I been at it with my homies_

_It don't matter, you don't know me_

_I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene_

_I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

_I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

_We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing_

_Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what_

_We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in_

_Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion_

_I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family_

_No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy_

_Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up_

_Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up_

**I torture you**

_Take my hand through the flames_

**I torture you**

_I'm a slave to your games_

**I'm just a sucker for pain**

**I wanna chain you up**

**I wanna tie you down**

**I'm just a sucker for pain**

_I'm devoted to destruction_

_A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction_

_I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me_

_See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy_

_Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat_

_Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat_

_Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast_

_And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke_

_Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal_

_Naked in the North Pole_

_That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul_

_And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads_

_So I don't fear shit but tomorrow_

_And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain_

_You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim_

_Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne_

_I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train_

_Cause I'm a sucker for pain_

_Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it_

_Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it_

**No pain, no gain**

**Never stand down, made our own way**

**Never going slow, we pick up the pace**

**This is what we wanted from a young age**

_No emotion, that's what business is_

_Lord have mercy on the witnesses_

**I torture** you

_Take my hand through the flames_

**I torture you**

**I'm a slave to your games**

**I'm just a sucker for pain**

**More pain**

**Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging**

**For more pain**

**Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging**

**For more pain**

**Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging**

**For more pain**

After Ty's voice faded out at the same time as the music died down, the crowd soon burst into loud cheers, but Ghost ignored the noise and focused on Ty in front of him, whom was slightly panting with strands of his hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks from the sweat, his cheeks flushed more and Ghost could see some flickers of lust in his eyes.

Ghost could also feel his own lust slowly forming and smirks a bit before grabbing Ty's arm in a rough grip, causing Ty to let out a soft moan. "My place?" Ghost whispered to Ty, whom simply smirk at the cyborg, "Of course" Ty purred out before Ghost quickly dragging Ty offstage and soon out of the club.


	279. The Runaway Prince - Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

_'I think I'm safe'_ he thought, panting a bit, trying to regain his breathing. Then he started tearing up, remembering the sacrifice that his advisor had done for him to survive.

_'I can't believe that they attacked us'_ he thought as he was wiping his tears away, feeling betrayed. He was sitting at the same spot, trying to recover his thoughts and rest up a bit before moving since he doesn't know if his enemies would try to eliminate him.

After calming himself down, the prince shakily move to his feet, pulled the cape closer to himself before walking once more. _'I need to keep moving'_ the prince thought with a determined expression.

Xxxxxxx

"Ngh..." the prince groan out, feeling pain in his legs before seeing a building up ahead, _'I can stay there for the night'_ he thought as he forced himself to run towards it, ignoring the pain in his legs.

Once he was there, the prince looked around for an entrance and quickly realized that the chained door could open wide enough to slip in so he did.

Once inside, there was a strange warmness inside compared to the outside, though the prince couldn't complain and started to explore the area, looking for a place to sleep for the night, As he was exploring, he didn't notice a shadowy figure following him.

Xxxxxx

_'What a strange human'_ Zres though as he was silently following the human from the shadows, slightly surprised to find a human inside the building since most humans would stay away.

He seen the human look around different rooms with an air of curiosity around the human.

_'Curiosity kills the cat human'_ Zres thought after he saw the human finding his room. Now curious, Zres was silently watching the human walk to the bed and sat on it, slightly bouncing on it before letting out a giggle. _'There'_ Zres thought as he saw the human removing the hood of the cape, revealing and surprisingly cute human with fluffy dark brown hair and light green eyes.

_'Strange'_ Zres thought, feeling a warm feeling in his chest as he was watching the human, removing the cape off before laying down on the bed and using the cape as a blanket.

Waiting for the human to be fully asleep, Zres stepped out of the shadows and stood beside the bed, staring down at the human, whom looked peaceful when asleep. _'What is this feeling when I look at this human?'_ Zres asked himself as he kept staring before removing the mask and placed it on the desk.

Then he saw the human shiver a bit before suddenly having an idea and swiftly laid down beside the human and wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulling him close.

He tensed up when the human stirred a bit before moving closer, nuzzling against Zres' chest and letting out a sigh.

Slowly relaxing, Zres slowly ran his fingers through the human's fluffy hair in a calming tone as he held the sleeping human the whole night.

Xxxxxx

_'Mmm.....this feels nice'_ the prince thought as he slowly woke up to smooth fingers running through his hair in a smoothing gesture, making him sigh out and cuddles close to the warmth. It only took a few seconds for the prince to quickly realize what had happened and snapped his eyes open and backed away a bit to see a man lying beside him.

"Mm!?" the prince was speechless at the sight of the other man and couldn't help but think that the other was very hot.

"Hello human" the man spoke in a smooth tone making the prince shiver and started blushing. "H-hello" the prince quickly greeted back, knowing how rude it would be to not reply back.

"Now that you are well rested, will you tell me why you are here?" the man soon asked, making the prince tensed up at the question.

_'Should I tell him? I mean.....he doesn't seem like the type to do anything bad.....beside I might be safe here a bit since I'm still being hunted'_ the prince quickly argued with himself before quickly making up his mind.

"I-I needed a p-place to hide" the prince slowly admitted which Zres raised his eyebrow, "Hide from what?" he asked.

Letting out a sigh, "B-Because I'm a prince and o-our former ally h-had betrayed us and I'm the l-last remaining heir" the prince slowly explained, slightly shocking Zres.

"A prince...." Zres tilted his head, staring down at the prince. The prince nodded, "Well....what is your name human?" Zres asked making the prince look up at the other male.

"O-Oh! My n-name is Nickolas, but y-you can call me Nick" the prince, now named Nick answered with a nervous smile.

Letting out a hum, Zres, for some reason pulled Nick close to his chest, making the smaller male squeak in surprise. "Nice to meet you Nick, my name is Zres" Zres answered back while running his fingers through Nick's hair, feeling the human slowly relax and slowly fell back asleep.

_'Sleep well little prince'_ Zres thought with a slight smile.


	280. The Little Dicloninus - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood

"Don't let him get away!"

He could faintly hear them at the distance as he ran even faster. His heart started beating faster when he heard gunshots and suddenly stumbled a bit when he felt pain in his arm. _'Shit'_ he mentally cursed as he kept running, now holding his injured arm close.

Then he stopped in front of a cliff, staring down at the rampage water underneath. He quickly looked around hoping to find a way across, but tensed up when he heard the shouting becoming louder and had to make a split decision.

"Fuck it" he mutters out before quickly jumping off the cliff and into the rampage water, quickly holding his breath and bracing himself for the fast current.

After he jumped, a group of men wearing SWAT clothes stopped at the edge of the cliff and, what it looked like the leader, a single man looked over and into the river. "Mm..." then the man took out a radio and pushed the button, "The experiment might have died since the current of the river is moving too fast" he talked into the radio and waited for a few seconds for a response. "Go find the body and bring it back" a male voice answered before the radio cut out.

"Move out" the leader called out before the group quickly moved.

Xxxxxx

"Calm down Derp, we got all day" Ian laughs as he was watching his little brother was pulling his arm towards a large lake for a swim.

Both of them were wearing swimming trunks and shirts while Ian was carrying a large bag.

"I know, but I can't wait" Derp loudly exclaimed with a grin making Ian laugh more.

A few minutes of walking, they finally made it to the lake and as Derp pulled away and ran to the shallow waters, Ian walked until he was a foot away from the waters, placed the bag down and pulled out a blanket to lay on the grass. But he had barely started when he heard a panic yell from Derp making Ian look back, alarmed.

"Derp!" Ian quickly ran to him, worried but when he got close, he saw his brother kneeling down beside a limp body, making him panic and soon kneel down beside Derp.

The person was a young man with light brown hair with light pink streaks and light tan skin. He was wearing a white shirt and shorts, which was soak from the water and looked torn and bloody. Though the thing that caught Ian's eye was the small white cat-like horns on the side of his head.

_'Cute....'_ Ian thought for a moment before quickly shaking his head.

"Derp go get the blanket" Ian quickly said making the younger nod and quickly got up and left for a moment before coming back. Ian took the blanket and wrapped it around the unconscious man before picking him up.

"Follow me" Ian simply told his brother before quickly heading to a friend's place for help.

Xxxxxx

"Will he be okay?" Ian asked Seto when he saw the small sorcerer walk out of the room.

"Mm...I managed to heal his wounds, so he'll be alright" Seto told him, "He just need some rest" he soon added.

The confirmation made Ian sigh out in relief. Even though the man was a stranger to Ian, he was still worried. He was glad that he send Derp home since Ian stayed for a few hours.

"Can I see him?" Ian asked which Seto nodded, "Of course, just call if you need anything" the sorcerer said before letting Ian inside.

Once inside the room, Ian walked to the bed and sat down. He was staring at the sleeping man and couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he's holding the blanket up to his chin. Then his eyes trailed up to the small horns, staring at them for a few seconds before Ian slowly reached up and lightly stroked it. _'Mm? Feels like smooth stone'_ he thought in awe, stroking it for a few seconds before suddenly hearing a low purr and looked down to see the man awake and staring at him with bright emerald green eyes.

Lightly blushing from being caught, Ian quickly pulled away, "I-I'm sorry" he quickly apologized. "Um...h-how are you feeling?" Ian soon asked.

The man stared at Ian with curiosity before slowly lowering the blanket and slightly nodding in response. Ian smiles at the response, "I'm glad....by the way, what is your name? My name is Ian" Ian quickly introduced himself.

The man stared at him, _'He haven't looked at me in disgust'_ "M-My name is Crainer" he shyly replied back.

_'I think I'll keep him'_ Crainer thought with a smile.


	281. Bobby - Crundee

It was very early in the morning as Ian woke up from his power nap and was slowly getting out of bed and towards the living room, moving sluggishly.

Once he walked in the living room, he found his fiance on the couch, looking like he was about to pass out with a small pug on his lap. Then his eyes trailed to the small cast that was wrapped around the pug's front right paw and faintly remembered how terrified Benjamin looked when they saw that Bobby was bleeding from his paw.

Letting out a sigh, Ian walked to the Dane before sitting beside him and gently grabbed Bobby from Benjamin before placing the pug on his own lap and gently shook Benjamin's shoulders, quickly snapping him out of his drowsy daze.

"I-Ian?" Benjamin tiredly called out before letting out a big yawn, rubbing his eye. "Get some rest love, I'll watch him" Ian softly said making Benjamin slowly blink before frowning. "B-But-" the Dane started to say before Ian interrupted him once more, "No, you're tired and need sleep, I can look after Bobby" Ian calmly reassured his fiance.

Benjamin looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding, "F-Fine" he said, too tired to argue and move to lay his head on Ian's chest before quickly falling asleep. Ian wrapped his arm around the Dane's waist before grabbing a remote to watch some television with the volume on low while keeping an eye on the pug.


	282. Break from Studying - Ssunkipz

"Ugh" letting out a groan, Husky lean back against the chair while rubbing his forehead, feeling mentally exhaustion, but knew that he have to finish studying for his finals. Laying on the desk in front of him was multiple papers and textbooks that he use for studying for three of his finals, even though he had already studied ahead of time.

Then he slightly jumped when he felt warm arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and light kisses placed on his neck.

"Not now Ian" Husky groan out, though he didn't bother pushing his lover away.

"No, you need a break" Ian firmly said as he gently pulled Husky off the chair and lead him to the bed, "I need to study" Husky tiredly groan as he tried pulling away though Ian was stronger and pulled Husky down on the bed and lays on top of the struggling Mudkip, keeping him down,

"Sleep" Ian simply said as he buried his face into Husky's chest and having his arms wrapped around his waist.

Husky groan out again and kept struggling until he became too tired and became limp and soon Ian heard small snoring coming from the Mudkip, making him smile. Then he spent most of the afternoon holding his Mudkip close.


	283. Stargazing - Derp x Jason

_'Finally some peace and quiet'_ Jason thought as he was heading towards his secret area. Since there was no clouds all day, Jason was sure that the night sky would be clear and filled with stars.

But as he got closer to the spot, he stopped when he saw someone else sitting in his spot and was looking up at the stars.

_'Wait...that's Ian's little brother'_ Jason thought when he remembered where he seen the stranger before. _'I wonder why he's here?'_ he thought as he started moving towards the still person. Once he was close enough, Jason slowly landed on the ground and started walking towards him when he was only standing a foot away.

"Um...hello" Jason greeted making the stranger jump in surprise and turned around, facing Jason. "O-Oh! S-Sorry, I didn't know that s-someone already claimed this spot!" the stranger started rambling on in an apologetic tone, making Jason's head spin a bit before moving forwards and placed his hands on the stranger's shoulders, stopping him.

"Look, its completely fine" Jason said with a reassuring smile before pulling away and sat down beside the stranger. "Do you know anything about stars?" Jason asked though the stranger shook his head.

Chuckling a bit, Jason soon started showing him about different constellations and the history behind them and the stranger was listening to his every word, completely entrance by both the shining stars and Jason.

They had spent most of the night there until the stranger had fallen asleep on Jason's shoulder, causing him to take the stranger back to his home to sleep.


	284. Battle in Oneself - Simdil666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

_'I'm not weak_ ' the demon thought as he was silently scaled up and towards the window on the back of the house. Quietly opened the window, the demon swiftly slipped inside before closing the window and turned to the bed that showed a sleeping figure.

Despite admiring the human in bed, the demon simply let out a low growl of annoyance before silently walks towards the bed and climbed onto it and hovering over the sleeping human, whom was laying on his back and his head tilted to the right, revealing much of his neck.

_'I don't fucking need this feeling_ ' the demon thought with a sneer as he lightly ran his sharp claws against the smooth skin of the human's neck, thinking how easily the demon can kill the human in the right area. Though he could hear a small voice in his head that is telling him that he was making a mistake, but he harshly pushed that voice away and was about to sink his claws in, but stopped when the human stirred awake.

"Mm...666?" the human tiredly said when he turn his head to see the demon hovering over him. Even though it was dark, the human could tell who it was by the glowing red eyes. "Huh" the human suddenly noticed something sharp pressed against his neck and could barely look down to see 666 having his claws pressed against his neck.

**"I'm going to finally get rid of this weakness"** 666 hissed out as he fully wrapped his hand around the human's fragile neck, making him gasp in shock. "W-What are you doing" the human shakily asked as he grabbed 666's wrist and having his other hand pressed against the demon's chest to push him away.

**"Shut up** " 666 hissed once more before pressing the tip of the claw against the skin, breaking it and drawing blood.

"S-Stop!" the human cried out and he started to struggle, though he would have a better chance if he used his magic, but he didn't want to hurt the demon.

**(Good ending)**

His claws only sank down a few inches before somehow stopping.

666 couldn't help, but stare down at the struggling human and noticed tears falling down from his eyes and soon enough, the voice in his head came back, telling him that he was making a mistake in trying to kill his lover.

666 let out a weak snarl and, without knowing, started to shake a bit.

"666 p-please stop" the human softly cried out, his eyes filled with horror, pain and, surprisingly, love. "Y-Your not weak because of t-this"

**"S-Shut up** " 666 weakly growl out, not wanting to listen but his grip slowly loosens and before he knew it, 666 had his arms wrapped around his human's waist and licking the wounds, that he caused, and healing them. 666 growled at himself when he felt warm tears falling down his own cheeks and cursed himself for showing weakness.

Then he felt warm arms wrapped around his back and a warm hand wiping away the red tears from 666's eyes.

"Shhh.....its okay 666" the human softly coos out as he was comforting his demon. **"How can you forgive me for nearly killing you"** 666 growled out and looked at his human, a bit shocked by sincere apology. The human simply gave 666 a smile and kissed his forehead, "I just do okay" the human said.

666 let out a low chuckle and wrapped his wings around themselves, acting like a cocoon.

**"Silly human** "

"But you love me anyways"

**(Bad ending)**

He was watching his claws slowly sink into the skin like butter as he watched the life slowly fade for the human's eyes though the demon felt the other frantically thrashing around and trying to push 666 away.

**"Just.....die** " the demon let out a low growl as he tightens his grip, watching the blood seep out more and soon enough, the thrashing slowed down to a complete stop though the human still have a weak grip around 666's wrist and looked up at the demon with tears falling down.

"I-I....love...you..." the human faintly croaked out before his grip disappeared and his eyes fluttered shut.

666 felt his heart stop beating for a moment when he finally felt the human's life gone and let out a shaky breath. Then he slowly pulled his hand away and blankly stared at the quickly cooling blood on his hands.

After a few seconds of staring, his mind quickly snapped when he fully realized of what he had done.

**"N-no.....S-Simon...."** 666 weak voice echoed throughout the room and he stared at his dead mate and his eyes slowly turned pitch black.

**"I-I'm.......sorry"**


	285. Feeding - DerpCrundee

"Derp, have you been feeding?" Crainer asked in a concern tone as he was taking in Derp's appearance.

Derp's skin looked very pale, his eyes looking dull with purple bruises under his eyes and his hair wasn't as fluffy as before. Also Crainer noticed his hands has a slight shakiness to it which made the Danish more worried.

Derp clicked his tongue and turn to Crainer with a reassuring smile, "S-Sorry, I'd been busy and forgot to feed" the vampire quickly explained though it didn't make Crainer less worried. After thinking about it, Crainer walked up to Derp, and to the vampire's surprise, sat on Derp's lap before pulling his shirt down enough to reveal most of his neck and parts of his collarbone.

"You can take some of my blood" Crainer offered with a smile.

Derp inhaled sharply when he caught the scent of sweet blood from Crainer and slightly gripped the arms of the couch.

"It's f-fine....I-I'll f-feed tomorrow" Derp said in a strained voice as he forced himself to look away from Crainer's neck. Though Derp's eye twitch a bit when his stomach let out a low growl. "Please Derp....you're making me worry" Crainer told the vampire as he moved closer, hearing Derp letting out a warning growl which the Danish bravely ignored. "I'm not leaving until you feed" Crainer soon said in a firm tone.

Realizing that Crainer won't give up until he's better, Derp wrapped his right arm around the Danish's waist, pulling him closer and his left hand lightly gripping Crainer's hair, tilting his head, giving him more room and started licking the spot where he'll be biting into. Crainer let out a soft moan from the sensation and quickly became relaxed since it reduces the pain that will cause. After numbing the area, Derp placed his mouth on the spot and, as gently as he could, sank his sharp fangs into the flesh, quickly drawing blood and started drinking it.

Crainer slightly flinched from the prick feeling, but snapped his eyes shut to focus on something else instead of the slight pain.

After a minute had passed, Derp had taken enough blood to keep him well for the night until he goes out to feed to regain the rest of his strength. And to Crainer's relief, the vampire didn't look as pale as he did before and the purple bruises had faded. Pulling away, Derp quickly licked away the remaining blood as well as closing the wound, making Crainer let out a tired moan.

"Shhh.....sleep" Derp softly said as he held the sleepy Danish close while adjusting themselves to laying on the couch since Derp was too lazy to move to the bedroom. "Mmm...night Derp" Crainer tiredly said before slowly falling asleep.

Letting out a low hum, Derp held his mate close and slowly fell asleep.


	286. Ghostly Love - Ssunkipz

"I found you!" Preston yelled out as he and Husky was running after Ian, whom was running away, trying to avoid the arrows.

"You can't catch me~" Ian happily sang out as he sprinted even faster, successfully getting away from the two hunters.

He looked back, seeing the hunters gone and did a sharp turn and towards the jail cell to at least release one of his ghostly partner, but before he got close enough, he felt a pressure on his back, signaling him that someone shot him in the back and Ian looked back to see the Mudkip still following him. "Come back here!" Husky yelled out as he had his sword raised.

Ian suddenly ran into a wall, causing him to fall backwards with a yelp, rubbing his nose. "Dang it" he groan out before quickly moving to his feet and turned around to face Husky, whom had a victory smirk.

"Hehe~ No where to run now" Husky taunted as he got closer.

_'What do I do'_ Ian quickly thought up of a plan before quickly thought of one and slowly smirks.

"Do I~" Ian purrs out as he walked towards Husky, whom looked extremely confused and his cheeks having a light red hue when he heard the purr, _'What the heck!?'_ Husky thought, feeling his face burning up more as Ian got closer and for some reason, couldn't bring himself to swing his sword at Ian.

"Why don't you let me free~" Ian coos out as he lightly ran his finger along Husky's jawline, making the Mudkip shiver at the light touch and blushed more, "You don't have to kill me right now~" Ian then lean down, his own lips almost touching Husky's, "Maybe....we can have a fun chase~" Ian coos out, wrapping his right arm around Husky's waist while rubbing the Mudkip's back with his left hand, making Husky shiver more with a low moan slipping through his lips.

"Um....I-I...g-guess" Husky stuttered out, barely managing to speak when Ian started placing light kisses along the Mudkip's neck.

"Hehe~ Good~" Ian suddenly stopped and pulled away from the dazed Mudkip and walked around him, "Have fun chasing me~" Ian said with a smirk before sprinting again, which quickly snapped Husky out of it and soon his face turned bright red from embarrassment and annoyance.

Embarrassment from letting Ian seduce him and annoyance from letting himself being seduced.


	287. In the Caves - Ssundil40

"Hey Bodil! I found a cave" Ian called out, catching the Bulgarian's attention. "Coming!" Bodil called out as he ran towards the cave that Ian was talking about, which was a bit farther away from their teammates.

Once he made it, there was only a since torch down, which dimly lit the cave enough that it wasn't completely dark and a crafting table.

"Ian?" Bodil called out as he walked to the crafting table to create a stone pickaxe.

But before Bodil could start, he was suddenly pulled backwards and slammed against the stone wall, knocking the breath out of him and before he could quickly recover, his wrists was pinned against the wall and something warm was pressed against him.

"I-Ian" Bodil stuttered a bit as he was fidgeting a bit, trying to get his wrists free, but stopped when Ian let out a low growl, which sent a shiver down Bodil's spine.

Then Ian gently, yet firmly gripped Bodil's chin and lifted his head a bit before pressing his lips against the, suddenly shocked, Bulgarian's.

It only took a few seconds for Bodil to snap out of his shock and shyly kissed back, shutting his eyes tightly as the feeling of nervousness was bubbling in his stomach.

The sudden kiss lasted for a few minutes before Ian pulled away with a smirk while Bodil was blushing.

"Just a good luck kiss~" Ian purrs out before pulling away, leaving Bodil shaking a bit before clearing his throat and looked away, "O-Okay" Bodil stuttered out with a smile.


	288. Jail Cell - Derp x Sky

_'This could be fun'_ Derp thought as he was standing in the corner of the room, facing the wall as he was listening to Ian's friends talking about the rules. Though he was slightly glad that Husky was here since the Mudkip was the only one that knew that Derp was real since Ian wanted to keep his younger brother a secret.

Xxxxxxx

"No! Someone let me out!" Sky cried out as he was gripping the bars of the small jail cell as Derp was watching him with an amused expression.

_'This is so funny'_ Derp thought with a laughing, amused to see the brave commander becoming very scared of innocent little Derp.

"I'm sorry Sky, but Ty is coming!" Husky said as he ran pass their jail cell, though Derp could see a slight smirk on the Mudkip's face before he left the main room.

Soon Sky gave up and turned around to face Derp with a scared expression. "Hey Sky" Derp greeted, making his voice crack a bit. "H-Hey" Sky nervously greeted back, making Derp giggle a bit before slowly walking towards Sky, whom became more and more nervous.

As Derp got closer, Sky soon noticed some things now that some of the fear faded away.

"Ian?" Sky questioned as he got a closer look at the differences. "Yes?" Derp looked at him, confused that the commander was no longer scared. "You look.....different" Sky pointed it out, making Derp tense up in surprise, "Um...n-no" Derp quickly denied it, making Sky suspicious and moved close to Derp, whom took a step back.

"Who are you" Sky asked, almost demanding, moving closer and making Derp back away until he was pressed against the wall and Sky quickly trapped him.

"Well..." Sky asked again in a low voice.

"U-Um...y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Derp quickly said, trying to make himself smaller. "Try me" Sky simply said, making Derp sigh and lowers his head.

"I'm...Ian's younger brother" Derp quietly answered, lightly fidgeting his fingers from nervousness. Sky blinked in surprise, never realizing that Ian had an younger brother and never remembered him even talking about it.

_'Maybe to keep him from harm'_ Sky thought, quickly understanding it before pulling away, "I see...." Sky mutters out, "Y-Your not going to tell anyone" Derp nervously asked, which for some reason, made him look adorable in Sky's eyes. "D-Don't worry, I won't say anything" Sky promised as he looked away to hide his face, which was dusted with a red hue.

Derp looked passed the commander to see the door was open, "I think Husky did open the door" he said before straightening himself and running passed Sky to run out of the cell.

Sky quickly pushed down feeling of affection and ran out, following Derp.


	289. Breakfast in bed - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

It was nearly six in the morning as Ian found himself waking up. Groaning a bit, Ian regretfully pulled away from his husband and looks at the clock, seeing that it was still early and knew that he won't go back to sleep.

Huffing a bit, Ian quietly get out of the bed, deciding on making breakfast for his husband.

Slightly shivering for the slight coldness, Ian walked into the kitchen and quickly got started.

Xxxxxxx

"There..." Ian smiles as he poured juice in a cup and placed it on the tray, next to a plate that is filled with scrambled eggs, two small hash browns and two bacon strips. Ian, then, picked up the tray and started heading back to the bedroom. _'Hopefully he doesn't puke it out_ ' he thought as he walked into the room, seeing his husband still asleep.

Smiling, Ian walked in and placed the tray on the desk before suddenly jumped when he felt a poke on his side, soon after small giggles was heard.

"You jerk" Ian laughs, making Husky giggle more. "S-Sorry" Husky apologized before slowly sitting up. "Something smells really good" the Mudkip commented, making Ian smile and nodded before placing the tray on Husky's lap. "Made you breakfast" Ian said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Good, we were hungry" Husky laughs before starting to eat. Chuckling, Ian gently placed his hand against Husky's swollen stomach, feeling a kick against his hand.

"I bet...."


	290. Under the umbrella - Ssunkipz

Letting out a hum, Husky was looking up at the darkening sky, sensing a storm coming. "I knew that we should have stayed home" Husky commented as he pulled his jacket closer to himself, shivering a bit. "Sorry, I thought that it wouldn't rain" Ian sigh out as he blew into his hands, quickly warming them up.

"And we still have a few miles ahead of us" Husky added before moving closer to Ian, trying to find some warmth though Ian quickly noticed it and wrapped his arm over Husky's shoulders, holding him close. "Well...good thing I brought an umbrella just in case though" Ian said with a chuckle before quickly opening it and moving over them when he started feeling the droplets.

Husky quickly wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, enjoying both the warmness and the closeness.

"Though its kinda romantic" Ian said with a grin, making Husky scoff at him, "Yeah, very romantic standing in the cold rain" Husky said in a sarcastic tone, though it simply made Ian chuckle before leaning down, pressing his warm lips against the Mudkip's forehead, making Husky blush a bit.

"Still....I love you~" Ian coos out, holding Husky close. The Mudkip almost let out a purr from the warmness, "I love you too" Husky said with a chuckle before leaning up, pressing his lips against Ian's.


	291. Your Flirting Sucks - SkyHDS90

_'Fucking finally'_ Simon thought with a relieved sigh as he lean against the tree, hoping to enjoy the rare free time.

Since between being dragged around by both Bodil and Baki and dragged into training, for some reason, by Ty and Ghost, Simon didn't have any time to fully relax and when he finally did, he decided to do some reading since he rarely get to do that.

Simon had only spent a few minutes of reading when he heard a rustling sound above him, making Simon sigh out in annoyance. _'So much for a peaceful time_ ' he angrily thought before letting out a girlish scream when someone suddenly appeared in front of him with a loud 'Boo'.

A few seconds later, he soon heard a familiar laughter that made Simon groan out in annoyance. _'Not him again'_ Simon thought with a loud groan, making the person laugh more.

"Hey Simon~" Sky greeted in a flirty tone from being upside down, making Simon roll his eyes. "What do you want?" Simon growls out as he looked back down to his book. Quickly settling his grip, Sky cleared his throat, catching Simon's attention much to his annoyance. "What" Simon grunted out, knowing that he won't be able to read in peace.

"Your eyes shines as bright as the stars in the night sky~" Sky flirted, seeing if Simon would blush at the compliment, though the Bulgarian simply raised his eyebrow at the comment.

"Um....okay" Simon slowly said.

"Um.....I have fallen for you and don't want to get up~" Sky flirted once more, making Simon slightly snort at the compliment. "That's a stupid one" Simon told the commander. "And your flirting sucks" Simon then added making Sky pout for a moment before smirking.

"It's not the only thing I'll suck~" Sky said with a pervy grin. It only took Simon a few seconds to realize the meaning behind it and his face turned bright red, either from anger or embarrassment, Sky couldn't tell.

Simon silently closed his book with a loud smack and before Sky knew it, the last thing he saw was the hard cover of Simon's book before everything went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Eh.....what the heck happened to you?" Seto asked, somehow regretting it since he doesn't want to know.

"Oh...its nothing" Sky said with a slight laughter. His face have a red rectangle imprint and a bit of dried blood coming out of his nose.

"Have you been flirting with Simon again" Seto said in a deadpanned tone, knowing about Sky's attempts on wooing the aggressive Bulgarian.

"Hehe....don't worry, he's just playing hard to get" Sky said with a grin, making Seto shake his head at the commander.


	292. Wearing Kigurumis - CaptainCrundee

"What do you guys think?" Crainer asked his lovers as he was showing them the new kigurumi that he bought.

The kigurumi that he was wearing was an Eevee one that slightly cling to him, showing off his curves a bit and when Crainer did a spin, the guys saw that the tail of the kigurumi looked adorable on the Danish.

As Crainer was waiting for an answer, both Ian and Jordan was awestruck by the adorableness from the Danish. Though Jordan had a bit of a nosebleed but he quickly covered his nose to not worry Crainer at the sight of blood.

"You look adorable" Ian said with a grin, making Crainer blush at the compliment. "Ten out of ten" Jordan added, still staring at Crainer.

Giggling, Crainer move towards his lovers and hugged them, "Aww, thank you guys" he thanked with a cute smile.


	293. Under Anesthesia - Ssunkipz

It was mid-day as the couple was at the hospital and in the recovering room as Ian was still recovering from the anesthesia and Husky was sitting beside the bed, waiting for Ian to wake up.

As Husky was looking through his phone, he suddenly heard a groan and turn to see Ian slowly stirring awake.

Smiling, Husky reached up and placed his hand against Ian's cheek, seeing Ian slowly opening his eyes, though the Mudkip noticed that Ian was still affected by the anesthesia. "Hey love" Husky greeted in a low tone, making sure to not cause Ian any pain from the loud noise.

He heard Ian letting out low mummers and slurs, making him sound drunk before he slightly opened his eyes to turn to face his lover.

"How do you feel?" Husky asked as he was gently running his fingers through Ian's hair. He heard more slurs slipping through Ian's lips before he managed to hear what Ian was saying.

"Ugh.....don't....poop on the...sidewalk.....smells really bad" Ian dazedly slurred out making Husky bite his bottom lips to keep down a snicker at the answer.

"O-Okay **_-snickers-_** love....why don't you sleep" Husky quietly said as he gently grabbed Ian's hand, watching said man quickly falling back to sleep.

Xxxxx

"Did I really say that!?" Ian exclaimed in shock when Husky told Ian what he had said when he was under the anesthesia. "Y-Yeah" Husky chuckles making Ian groan out and covered his bright red face in embarrassment.

"Ugh!" Ian groan out. "Shame that I didn't record that" Husky quickly added which Ian quickly groan out in relief, "Thank god"


	294. Midnight Craving - DerpCrundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

It was late at night as Derp was heading back home.

He was currently wearing a simply a black shirt and pajamas pants. His hair was held back in a messy pony tail, barely had time to brush it before he had left the house and small bags under his tired eyes. Even though he was dead tired, he didn't really mind going out to bring food for his hungry husband.

He finally made it home and got out before grabbing a bag that held food inside and walked towards the front door, yawning a bit and stepped into the house.

"Crainer! I'm home" Derp called out, letting out another yawn before he saw Crainer sitting on the couch, asleep with a book on his lap and the lamp turned on.

Letting out a small smile, Derp walked to the kitchen to put the food in the fridge before walking to Crainer and gently picked him up, bridal style. Though, unfortunately, the slight movement had woke the Dane up and let out a soft groan, making Derp frown a bit.

"Hey Crainer" Derp softly said as he was walking towards the bedroom. The Dane let out a soft yawn before snuggling against his husband's chest, "Hey Derp...sorry that I fell asleep" Crainer said, apologizing which made Derp shake his head before gently placing Crainer on the bed.

"Don't be sorry, I put the food in the fridge for later" Derp explained with a smile before laying next to the Dane and placed his hand on the smaller's swollen stomach, smiling more when he felt a kick.

"I'm not surprised if she managed to tire you out" Derp added with a chuckle, making the Dane laugh a bit before snuggling against him. "Yeah..." Crainer trailed off as he slowly fell back asleep.

Letting out a hum, Derp placed a soft kiss on Crainer's forehead before falling asleep, holding him close.


	295. Together Again - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Bodil......please come out....me and Ghost are getting worried"

Silence

"You know that....he wouldn't want you to be like this..." Baki softly said before hearing a thud inside the room. "Please....leave" he heard a hoarse voice called out which made him sigh out, but did what the voice said and walked away from the door and down the living room where he saw his cyborg lover sitting on the couch.

Ghost looked up and saw Baki standing there, but frowns when he saw that Baki was alone, "He didn't come out" the cyborg simply said which Baki slowly nodded in response.

Xxxx

Inside the room, all the lights were off and the curtains was covering the window. There was a mess everywhere in the room and on the bed, there was a single man, whom looked like he haven't been property taking care of himself.

The man was blankly staring at the small black box that was rested beside his head ever since he had told Baki to go away and couldn't help feel tears pricking his eyes, but didn't bother to wipe them away before suddenly getting angry.

Bodil angrily grabbed the box, sit up and was about to throw it at the wall before stopping himself. He was frozen for a few seconds before lowering his arm and stared at the box, feeling more tears falling down. Then he shakily reached towards the box and opened it, revealing to be a ring.

The ring was simple with a silver band and a small amethyst gem with an emerald green surrounding it.

Staring at the ring for nearly a minute, Bodil felt a burning feeling in his chest and held the box close, trying to hold back his sobs.

**(Few hours later)**

In a trance, Bodil took a quick shower, got dressed, wrote a quick note for one of his friends to find and was about to head out when he suddenly remembered something and ran back to his room, grabbed the small box before leaving once again and towards the all too familiar destination.

The walk there was surprisingly void of life since Bodil didn't seen anyone on his way there which made him sad since normally his lover would be walking next to him, always chattering about different things which sometimes Bodil would laugh it off or talk back to him. Now the chattering was replaced with a deafening silence.

He finally made it to his destination and walked passed the familiar stones until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Shit....I forgot the flowers" Bodil bitterly growls to himself before sitting down in front of the tombstone, feeling the small breeze brush against him which Bodil imagined it being his lover's touch and closed his eyes.

"Hey Simon.....sorry for forgetting the flowers...though I'm sure you wouldn't really care about that" Bodil started muttering though not really expecting a response, feeling the familiar pain in his chest.

Bodil enjoyed the small peaceful moment before pulling out the small box, "I-I was going to ask you to marry me **_-chuckles-_** guess I was too late" Bodil added with a painful smile before placing the box on top of the tombstone before pulling out a handle and flipped it open, revealing a blade.

He stared at the pocket knife, remembering the time that Simon gave it to him as a present, explaining that he had worked hard on it.

The handle was made of obsidian with beautifully painted white henna design, though it looked faded, and the blade was made of titanium ore.

"I-I know that you probably wanted m-me to keep living b-but -lets out shaky breath- I-I don't think I can..." Bodil's shoulders started trembling before removing his jacket and rolling up his right sleeve and stared at his pale skin. "I-I'll see you soon Simon" Bodil mutters before lowering the blade down on his wrist and made a deep cut from the bottom of his palm and dragged it down to the insides of his elbow, wincing a bit from the suddenly pain, but he ignored it as he pulled the now stained blade away and slouched forwards, blankly watching the red blood quickly seeping out of his wound.

After a minute, Bodil soon started feeling light-headed and let out a soft smile, knowing that he'll soon meet up with his love once again and everything went black.

Xxxxxx

"Bodil!" Baki cried out as he was searching for his friend along with Ghost and Double.

"Shit, I hope we're not too late" Ghost growls out, not wanting to lose another friend until they heard Double calling out to them. They ran towards where Double was and Baki let out a gasp, covering his mouth.

In front of the, they found Bodil laying on his side and in front of Simon's tombstone with a small puddle of blood coming out from Bodil's right arm that had a long cut.


	296. Insomnia - Bashdil40

_'Another sleepless night'_ Bodil thought as he was blankly staring up at the ceiling while holding his sleeping boyfriend close.

Normally, Bodil would be walking around the house, doing different things to try to get himself tired enough to sleep, but since Bash had moved in, Bodil didn't want to pull away in fear of waking Bash up and him figuring out about him having insomnia.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he felt cold hands against his cheeks and he saw that Bash was awake and tiredly looking at him with concern eyes.

"You okay?" Bash asked in a soft tone. Bodil lightly smiles at him, not wanting his lover to worry, "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep tonight" Bodil answered, not revealing much.

Though he was worried when Bash simply frown at his answer. "I know that you have insomnia Bodil, Simon and Baki told me" Bash said making Bodil's eyebrow twitch a bit, _'I'm so going to kill them'_ he thought before letting out a sigh. "Don't worry about me Bash" Bodil softly said with a smile before getting caught by surprise when Bash gently gripped his head and was pressed against Bash's chest, over his heart.

"B-Bash?" Bodil slightly stuttered with a light red hue on his cheeks. "I heard that listening to someone's heartbeat helps them sleep" Bash answered as he slowly ran his fingers through Bodil's hair which actually calmed the older down. Bodil slowly wrapped his arms around Bash's waist, holding him close and silently listening to the heartbeat.

After a few minutes, Bodil was surprised to find himself slowly getting tired from the mixture of the calming heartbeat and Bash's soothing touch and before he knew it, Bodil had fallen asleep.

Bash smiles when he heard the soft snoring coming from the older and held him close before slowly falling asleep.


	297. Babysitting? - Bashdil40

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Hel- Bodil?" Bash started to greet when he saw that it was his boyfriend, standing at the doorway but he quickly noticed something out of place.

"Uh...why do you have Junior here?" Bash asked as he was staring at Junior, whom was giggling. "I'm babysitting my favorite nephew" Bodil happily said, making the baby giggle more. "He's your only nephew....and did Simon really let you babysit him?" Bash asked in a hesitant tone, remembering the last time Bodil babysat, he nearly dropped Junior....while teaching him parkour.

Bodil stared at his melon-hybrid lover before putting a thoughtful expression.

**(Flashback)**

_After using the spare key, Bodil let himself in and was about to call out when he stopped, seeing the newly parents, Sky and Simon, asleep on the couch. He was slightly surprised since both of them are light sleepers, so he expected that they were up all night taking care of their baby._

_But before Bodil could do anything, he faintly heard coos coming out from the baby monitor on the side of the couch. Bodil walked upstairs and towards the nursery to see Junior already away and standing inside the crib and slightly jumping._

_"Hey buddy, why don't you coming with Uncle Bodil" Bodil coos as he walked towards the crib and easily picked the baby up, making Junior giggle more and swinging his legs._

_"I knew you would agree" Bodil chuckles before arranging his grip on the baby and sneakily left the house._

**(Flashback End)**

Bodil simply shrugs with a smile, "They let me babysit him so they could catch up on some sleep" Bodil answered with a smile which Bash didn't really believe it.

"Well...if you say so" Bash sigh out before smiling at Junior.

"Hey sweetie" Bash coos as he lightly grabbed the baby's hands, making Junior gurgle happily.

"Hey Bash, we could go out and eat for lunch" Bodil quickly suggested. "Mm....I guess so" Bash answered with a nod making both Bodil and Junior happily cheer

Xxxxxx

"Now here comes the plane~" Bash coos as he moved the spoon towards Junior, whom was happily giggling and opened his mouth when the spoon was close enough, eating the food. "There we go" Bash cheered while Junior was happily swinging his legs.

Bodil was silently eating his own food while watching the scene before him with a soft smile.

_'He will is going to be a good mother'_ he thought with a smile as he started drinking his soda.

"BODIL!"

Bodil quickly spat out his drink when he heard a familiar angry voice and looked back to see Simon running towards him. _'Shit!'_ Bodil thought as he caught sight of Simon's large hammer.

"Um! I-I'll be back Bash!" Bodil quickly exclaimed before getting out of his seat and ran off with Simon following close behind.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TAKE MY BABY WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"I DID IT TO GIVE YOU TWO SOME SLEEP!"

Bash was surprised to watch the two Bulgarians running away from the dinner before jumping when he heard munching sounds and turned to see that Sky sat in Bodil's seat, eating the food.

"At least Junior is in good hands" Sky simply said, making Bash blush at the compliment and Junior happily gurgling at the site of his father.


	298. Awkward First Meeting - DerpCrundee/Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nudity

The sound of the door opening echoed throughout the living room.

"Hey Derp, we're home" Ian called out as he and Husky walked inside the living room which made Derp's head and shoulders pop out from the other side of the couch shirtless, though it was expected since the day was pretty warm.

"Ian! Y-You're here e-early" Derp nervously said with a grin as he placed his arm on top of the couch. Ian raised his eyebrow, quickly noticing how nervous his little brother was. "What did you do?" Ian simply said making Derp snort a bit before placing his arm on the top of the couch. "N-Nothing! You know that I would do nothing bad" Derp said with a grin.

"Uh huh" Ian said in a sarcastic tone. "Hehe, I'm sure it's nothing really" Husky quickly said before walking to the living room, not noticing Derp's frighten expression.

When Ian and Husky walked to the edge of the couch, they both froze when they quickly noticed something.

They saw that Derp wasn't just shirtless, but was fully naked and wasn't alone. Beneath him, there was a smaller man with messy blonde hair with purple streaks and emerald green eyes. The smaller man was also naked and laying on his back with a few white liquid spattered on his chest and stomach. Derp also have the smaller's mouth covered to stop him from making any noise.

"Um...." Ian was completely shocked to find out that his 'innocent' brother was doing it on the couch with someone.

Derp pulled his hand away, letting the smaller talk.

"Hehe...h-hello, you must be Derp's older brother Ian" the smaller man started talking with a nervous smile. "My name is Crainer, nice to meet you" Crainer introduced himself, hoping to break the awkward silence.


	299. Cooling down - The Bulgarian Trio

"I don't know whether to be offended or get comfortable" Baki slightly questioned making both Bodil and Simon laugh.

Since it was very warm today, the trio was stuck in their house and simply wearing shorts to fight the heat, expect for Baki whom was wearing a simply white shirt and grey shorts. Since his body temperature is lower than a regular human and can get lower whenever he wants to, the heat doesn't really bother the snowy hybrid but the heat bothered both Bodil and Simon, and both of them is currently using Baki as a cooler.

They're sitting on the couch with Bodil holding Baki whom was sitting between his legs, the hybrid being held tightly by the taller while Simon was laying on Baki's lap and had his face buried in the hybrid's stomach as well as arms wrapped around his waist.

"You might as well get comfortable" Bodil started saying as he nuzzles the back of Baki's neck, "And your not getting used Baki" Simon added, his voice slightly muffled.

Baki let out a sigh before softly smiling before lowering the coldness down a bit, hearing them sigh out in content. "Geez guys" Baki laughs out before leaning against Bodil and quickly got comfortable.


	300. Revenge Sex? - AttackingJepson

"So were you serious about the revenge sex?" that was the first thing Tyler asked the second they both turned off their recording. Josh started blushing bright red at the question and glared at Tyler through the face-cam, "God dammit Tyler!" Josh cussed at him, causing the blonde to start laughing at him before Josh slowly joined in.

After a few minutes of laughter, they slowly stopped before Tyler broke the silence, "So are you?" Tyler asked once more making Josh groan out.

"Damn it Tyler, w-why do you want to know?" Josh growl out, his cheeks still bright red. "I just wanted to know!" Tyler slightly whine with a small pout on his lips. Rolling his eyes, Josh lean back against his chair and slightly tapping his fingers on the desk, trying to push away the thought, even though it sounded like it could be fun.

Then he slowly started to smirk, knowing that Pax is getting close, which was the perfect time to answer the question.

"Well, won't you like to know then?" Josh simply said with a smirk, making Tyler blink at him before started to laugh loudly before waving him goodbye before hanging up the call.

_'That might keep him satisfied until then'_ Josh thought as he started to work on his next recording.


	301. The Devil Within - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death

_Low muffled voice.....soon turned into loud noises with an angry undertone....then there was a suddenly hostility in the air.....a few seconds later, there was a loud scream which soon faded away....and then there was the deafening silence._

Xxxx

"Mm!" Bodil suddenly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turn to see who it was, he saw that it was Baki whom was looking at him concern, along with Ty and Seto behind them.

"O-Oh...sorry" Bodil quickly apologized with a smile smile. Baki looked at him before smiling back, "Its fine Bodil, we understand" Baki calmly said, knowing that it wasn't the first time that Bodil would blank out. It took a few seconds for Baki to notice Bodil starting to daze off and knew that he'll be doing that for most of the day.

"Hey, how about you go relax" Baki suggested before standing up, snapping Bodil out of his daze and looked up at him, "O-Oh you sure?" he hesitantly asked. "I kinda agree with that" Ty added in, "Me and Seto had to do some shopping before heading back home" he said before standing up with Seto tightly gripping his arm while silently staring at Bodil with weary eyes, or looking at something behind him.

Letting out a soft smile, Bodil nodded, "Alright maybe I do need a rest" he softly said before looking down. Sighing out, Baki gently patted his shoulder, "Look Bodil, I know that it been an year since that day, but it was nothing but at accident and I'm sure he'll be mad if you're still stuck in the past" Baki calmly said with a sad smile. Bodil swallowed a bit before looking up at Baki with a watery smile, "I-I'm sure he'll punch me if I-I don't move on" the older Bulgarian shakily said before looking back down.

Taking their que to leave, they started to walk out of the house, but Seto was still holding onto Ty's arm and looked back one last time before gaining a frighten expression.

Before he left, he saw someone seemingly sitting behind Bodil and was pressed against his back while having his arms resting on the older's shoulders with one hand gently rubbing his chest and the other hand gently stroking his hair. He was also close to Bodil's ear, looking like he was quietly whispering to him before turning to look at Seto with dark glowing violet eyes that looked dead and darkly smiles at the frighten sorcerer.

_'He's not human anymore.....what did you do to make him like that Bodil?'_


	302. Shaved Beard - Simdil90

"Stap" Martin groan out, his cheeks puffed out in annoyance along with an annoyed scowl. His boyfriend simply smirks at him before continuing to rub his own cheek against Martin's enjoying the feeling.

Earlier after seeing that he had reached his goal, Martin had done his part of the deal and shaved off his beard that he had been growing for nearly a year now and before posting the picture on his twitter, he decided to let his boyfriend see it first and the first impression, he was surprised that Simon immediately love the new look and soon started rubbing his hands and cheeks against Martin's cheeks and jawline, quickly enjoying the fuzzy feeling against his own skin which made Martin annoyed very quickly.

"Come on Simon, I need to take a picture THEN you can touch me all you want" Martin almost whine out before hearing the smaller sigh out and pull away. "Fine, but make it quick" Simon whine out with his arms crossed, looking annoyed.

Slightly smiling at his annoyance, Martin quickly kissed Simon before pulling away to do the picture and as soon as he posted the picture, Simon was quickly on him, rubbing his hands and cheeks against Martin's own cheeks and jawline, enjoying the fuzzy feeling. The innocent action made Martin chuckle and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, holding him close and enjoying the attention.


	303. Ice Cream - Ghostaki

"What kind of ice cream you want sweetie?" Ghost asked his daughter as he was watching her looking at different kind of ice cream through the glass.

His four-year-old daughter have pale blonde, almost white hair that is held up in pig tails with dark orange bangs that covers her forehead, light pale skin and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a simple pink sundress and white sandals. She also have small sensors on her cheeks, like her father.

She looked at each tub, deciding which one she wanted until she finally picked one and point at it while looking up at Ghost.

"That one?" Ghost asked with a smile which his daughter happily nodded. Chuckling a bit, Ghost opened the glass door, letting the cool air out and watched that his daughter reached out and picked the tub up though Ghost couldn't help but lightly laugh at the determine expression on her face as she tried to hold the tub up.

"Do you need help?" Ghost asked causing her to quickly shake her head even though her arms started to shake from the strain. "I-I can do it daddy" she softly told him. "Alright then" Ghost said before they walked towards the checkout.

By then, she got too tired to carry the tub which Ghost stepped in and removed the tub from her and soon paid for the two tubs and they started heading back home with Ghost carrying two bags in one hand and holding his daughter's hand with another.

Xxxxx

"Baki! We're back!" Ghost called out as they walked inside the house. His daughter soon let go of his hand and ran towards the kitchen and seconds later, he heard laughter.

Once he walked in and placed the two bags on the counter, he saw his husband hugging their daughter, more like checking her.

"Baki, seriously I kept her safe and nothing bad happened" Ghost slightly laugh making Baki sigh out with a small smile. "I know, but I still want to make sure" he answered before picking her up and placed her on the chair.

"Now how about I pour you some ice cream Ana?" Baki asked, making Ana happily nodded.

Laughing a bit, Baki walked to the counter to pull out the tub, but Ghost quickly stopped him and quickly kissed him making the hybrid squeal out in surprise before slowly kissing him back. "Sorry" Ghost laughs as they pulled away before Baki lightly hit his arm, "You could at least waited" Baki told him, trying to stay mad but couldn't. The cyborg laughed again and let Baki go to get ice cream for Ana.


	304. Shaved Beard - Crundee

Benjamin slowly blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes to make sure that he was seeing things, but he wasn't.

"Come on, its not that bad"

He heard Ian say, but Benjamin simply moved closer, still staring at Ian's face.

He saw that Ian looked younger than he looked now that he had shaved his beard, leaving a five o clock shadow along his cheeks and jawline though it the five o clock shadow was barely there.

Slightly curious, Benjamin reached up and placed his hands against Ian's cheeks, blinking a bit when he felt a slight prickly feeling brushed against his hands. Blinking a bit, the Dane started rubbing his thumbs against Ian's cheeks, surprisingly liking how it felt against his skin and soon leaned up and pressed his cheek against Ian's and started rubbing against him while letting out a happy hum.

At the action, Ian slightly chuckle in amusement and wrapped his arms around the Dane's waist, smiling.

"You liked it then?" Ian rhetorically asked with a smile which Benjamin nodded, now rubbing his cheeks and hands against Ian's cheeks and jawline, enjoying the prickly feeling against his own skin.

For the rest of the day, they spend most of their time on the living room with Ian letting Benjamin touch his face.


	305. One Last Time - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

It was so sudden.

It had caught everyone by surprise and when they realized what had happened, almost half of the town was destroyed and a quarter of the town people were either killed or injured. The attacked had strike at the major places; the hospital, the center of town and the main base. Despite the sudden attack, the soldiers were quick to take action and had strike back to push back the intruders and while they are attacking, the town people were being rescued and moved to the safe bunker.

Xxxxx

 _'So many people....'_ Ian's thought trailed off as he was looking at the destruction that was in the center of the town.

Ian was apart of the rescue team to find and rescue the townspeople as well as healing the injured. Though Ian was sadden to find more dead than alive, but was hopeful to find more people alive.

Ian walked through the rubble, searching for any survivors, "Hello!" he called out hoping for someone to answer back, but his hopes were dashed. Even after searching for nearly an hour, he couldn't find anyone and before he could give up, he suddenly heard a faint and slight familiar groan to his right. "Hello!" he called out as he followed the sound.

Soon enough the groaning became louder and a second later, Ian started to remove the rubble to get to the person. "Just hold on" he quickly called out as he removed a part of a broken wall and when he saw who it was, he froze up.

The person that was trapped as laying on their stomach was Ian's best friend and secret crush, Crainer.

"Crainer!" Ian gently picked the unconscious Dane and placed him on his own lap.

Crainer was bleeding from a few small cuts on his cheek and forehead, even a trail of blood coming from his hairline and the corner of his mouth. He also have some smaller cuts along his arms mostly from the debris and broken glass, but the most critical injury was a large piece of wood impaled in the Dane's stomach with blood still seeping out.

"No no no, oh Notch please no" Ian cried out with tears slipping down his cheeks as he tried to figure out what to do and he barely know any medical knowledge, leaving him at a severe disadvantage causing him to panic even more. He quickly snapped out of his panicked state when he heard Crainer let out a pained groan and saw him slowly waking up.

"I-Ian?" Crainer weakly called out when he saw who was above him before groaning even louder. "Shh, d-don't push yourself" Ian gently told him, trying to keep his panic under control. Then Crainer made a mistake to look down and caught sight of the broken wood, "W-Wha..." Crainer mutter out as he started to panic which caused him more pain, "Ah!" he cried out. "P-Please don't move" Ian weakly said as he gently held Crainer close, quickly pulling his view away from his own stomach. "Y-You'll be okay Crainer...I-I..." Ian trailed off as he tried to figure out how to move Crainer back to the base for medical attention, but, for the first time, his mind was completely blank.

Then he snapped out of it when he felt a wet hand pressed against his cheek and looked down to see Crainer looking up at him with an uncertain glint in his eyes which unsettled him.

"D-Don't **_-coughs-_** cry Ian" Crainer managed to say in a weak tone before Ian quickly hushed him, "Don't talk" he said before chocking up a bit as he heard Crainer's breathing slowly becoming labored. "W-We both know that I-I won't make it" the Dane quietly admitted it before starting to cough out with more blood seeping out.

"C-Can you come close?" Crainer shakily asked which Ian couldn't refuse and lean closer, but became shocked when Crainer leaned closer and pressed his lips against Ian's. Quickly getting over his shock, Ian gently kissed him back, lightly cupping Crainer's jawline.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away and Ian held Crainer close with silent tears sliding down his cheeks at the horrified realization.

Crainer was leaning against Ian's chest as he felt himself slowly growing colder and weaker. "I-I love you **_-coughs-_** Ian" Crainer weakly said making Ian's throat tighten and pressed his face against Crainer's chest. "I-I love you too Crainer" Ian tearfully said back and started listening to the Dane's heartbeat, hearing it beat less and less before it became quiet.

Clenching his eyes shut, Ian held Crainer closer. "I'm so sorry...."


	306. The Usual Morning - SkyHDS90

"Violet, stop hoarding the milk!" Junior yelled out causing his sister to simply flip him off before pouring the rest of the milk in her cereal. Junior simply glared at her with a growl which didn't really affected her and blew a raspberry in retaliation.

"Now kids, no fighting on the table, if you two want to fight then take it outside" Sky butted in, quickly defusing the situation. After that, both children simply mutter out their apologizes and as Sky turned back to the oven, Violet simply stuck her tongue out at her brother, whom simply returned the gesture.

"Also Junior, I can simply make some pancakes to replace that cereal" Sky added with a slight laugh making Junior whine out, "But I want some cereal" he whine out before crossing his arms, "Can you make it blueberry pancakes" he soon mutter out which Sky still heard it and nodded at his request.

A few minutes later, Sky had made at least a dozen blueberry pancakes before placing the plate on the table and placed another plate in front of Junior. "Don't eat them all" Sky lightly warned with a smile as he watched his son happily placed four pancakes on the plate and started pouring the syrup on it. Then he heard the coffee machine turn off which he quickly turned it off and poured some in a mug.

"Don't make a mess" Sky simply said before placing a kiss on Violet's forehead, whom let out a giggle, and then Junior, whom let out a whine and rubbed his forehead, before walking out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom with a mug of coffee.

Once he quickly walked in, he saw his husband still asleep on the bed and silently stared at him for a few moments. Then he slightly smirks, _'At least I got coffee'_ he thought before walking inside and placed the mug on the side table and started to gently shake his husband awake.

It only took a few minutes before he heard his husband letting out some let groans and moans before he slowly woke up and saw Sky.

"M-Morning **_-yawns-_** Sky"

"Morning Simon, I got some coffee to wake you up" Sky greeted with a smile, making Simon tiredly smile back and slowly sat up which Sky couldn't help but laugh at Simon's messy hair. "Stop" Simon whine out before running his fingers through his hair to try to fix it while Sky picked up the mug and waited.

After trying to fix it, Simon soon gave up and took the mug from Sky and started to drink it. "Mm....needs more sugar" Simon slightly complained with a tired smirk. "Hey" Sky pouted and lightly shoved his husband, being careful to not spill his coffee.

It was just the usual morning for the family.


	307. A Killer Kiss - Ambrew x Kehaan

He could faintly hear his heart beating fast in his ears as he was hiding in the house while taking peaks outside.

It was the last round which himself and Ian are the only one alive and are in a tie. He had been in a few close contact with the 'killer', but he managed to barely escape each time and it helped when he got Neo warning him whenever the 'killer' comes close through his headset.

He suddenly jumped when he heard the 'Jaws' theme song, signalling him that the 'killer' is within range and took a peak outside to see the 'killer' chasing Ian. _'At least its not me'_ he thought as he pulled away from the window to wait for the song to disappear for him to start moving. He only waited for a few minutes before he heard silence and quietly walked out of the house and only took a few steps when he jumped, suddenly hearing the song which made his heart beat faster.

_'What!? I thought he was gone!?'_ he shouted in his head before starting to run when the song became louder and he knew that the 'killer' was behind him.

"He's right behind you!" he heard Neo yell in his ear, leaving them ringing but he ignored it and kept running before suddenly running into a wall. "Dang it!" he cried out before turning around, seeing the 'killer' was within range, but not striking at him.

"H-Hey...um m-maybe we c-can come to an agreement" Ambrew shakily suggested while tightly gripping on his weapon, getting ready to push the 'killer' back.

The 'killer' didn't say anything and simply walked closer to Ambrew with the song slowly getting louder until he was standing in front of Ambrew, whom was frozen in fear.

Then his fear broke out when he saw the 'killer' lifting both of his mask, surprising Ambrew since he had never seen the 'killer' without his wither mask and the first thought that had come to mind was how adorable the 'killer' was.

"Mm!?" Ambrew was caught off guard when the 'killer' suddenly leaned up and pressed his lips against his own and Ambrew was surprised by the softness. As he quickly got over his shock and was about to kiss back, he suddenly felt a pressure hit his side and a second later, fireworks was activated.

"We won!"

Ambrew quickly blinked for a few moments, "Dang it!" he yelled out before he became visible and soon saw the 'killer' look at him with a smirk, his face still unmasked.

_'You win this time Kehaan'_ Ambrew thought while crossing his arms.


	308. A Little Help - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg and small mention of abuse

"There there..." Crainer softly mutters as he was rubbing his swollen stomach, hoping to calm his baby down.

It had been six months since Crainer was kicked out my his ex-boyfriend and had been living on the streets. The reason was when Crainer told his ex about the baby, the ex demanded for him to get rid of it, but he refused and it resulted in being kicked out. Despite the situation, Crainer managed the best as he could for himself and his unborn child.

Right now, he managed to find a place to spent the night and to shield himself from the upcoming cold.

He felt a small kick under his palm and softly smile. Despite him being homeless, Crainer was at least glad to know that his child was still alive.

Then he shivers when he felt a cold breeze brush against him and curled around his stomach in a protective embrace.

Before Crainer could doze off, he suddenly heard movement causing him to tense up before reaching down and tightly gripped on a rock. He knew that he had no chance to fight off whoever it was in his condition but he can cause a distraction to escape.

But before Crainer could throw the rock, he stopped to see that it was someone he never met.

It was a man that looked at least a foot taller than himself with dark brown hair that is held back in a small pony tail, light tan skin and navy blue eyes that was slightly hidden behind his sunglasses. He was wearing simple winter clothes which made Crainer a bit jealous but he quickly pushed that down.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Crainer broke it by letting out a small sneeze.

"Bless you" the man said, "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he then asked. Rubbing his nose, Crainer looked away, "I-I have no where to go..." Crainer slowly said and didn't see the man frown at his answer, but he heard his footsteps and looked up.

Suddenly the man reached down, gently grabbing Crainer's upper arms and pulled him up. "Mm?" Crainer was confused on why a stranger would help him.

If the man noticed Crainer's swollen stomach, he didn't react to it and had removed his own jacket, wrapping it around Crainer and started leading him back to his home.

Xxxxx

Crainer couldn't help but sigh out as he was enjoying the warm water against his cold skin, slowly warming him up.

As soon as they entered the house, the man immediately brought Crainer to the bathroom to set up a warm bath while ignoring Crainer's protesting. During it, the man also poured a health potion in the water to heal Crainer as much as it can and had told him to take as much time as he want and walked out, leaving Crainer by himself.

_'Why did he do that?'_ Crainer thought to himself as he was slightly rubbing the top of his stomach that was above water. _'He was really nice....unlike my ex'_ he sighs out before slightly lowering himself to where the water was covering his lower face.

He slightly jumped when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Yes" he softly called out, "I have some clothes that might fit you" he heard the man call out through the door.

"Oh...okay, the door is open" Crainer called out then saw the door slowly opened to see the man walking in and Crainer had to smile when he saw the other not looking at him, respecting his privacy. "I'll put the clothes here" he said as he placed the clothes on the sink counter and about to walk out when Crainer stopped him.

"Thank you" he softly said. "Your welcome" the man answered before walking out.

Xxxxx

Crainer let out a softly moan from the taste.

After getting out of the bath and getting dressed in just a large shirt that reached down to his knees, he and the man were having some dinner.

While the man was eating, Crainer was slowly eating the food, enjoying each bite like it was his last.

"You're enjoying your meal" The man slightly chuckles as Crainer looked up at him and nodding, "Y-Yeah....t-thank you for all of this" the Dane quickly thanked him before placing the bowl down, feeling full for the first time in six months.

"So...how did you ended up in the streets in your condition?" the man asked as he looked down to Crainer's stomach.

Crainer slightly wince at his question and looked down. "Or....you don't have to tell me" the man soon said, "You can stay for as long as you like and I do know someone that can do a check-up on you" he explained causing Crainer to look at him in slight disbelief. "Y-You don't need t-to do that" Crainer stuttered with slight tears in his eyes.

The man shook his head, "I don't need to, but I want to" he answered before reaching over and gently gripped the Dane's hand.

"My name is Ian since you're going to be living here"

"M-My name is Crainer....and thank you Ian"


	309. Bloody Love - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, character death and yandere-like actions

Even though he felt his nails sinking into the palm of his hands, drawing blood, he ignored the pain from it and kept glaring at the popular kid whom had the fucking nerve to flirt with his lover....well they're not dating yet but he's really protective over his small friend.

Swallowing back a growl, Bodil walked up to them and forced himself between the popular kid and his friend. "Hey Simon" Bodil cheerfully greeted, secretly happy to interrupt the one-sided flirting.

"Oh hey Bodil" Simon greeted with an innocent grin, which made Bodil weak in the knees. "Um excuse me" the popular kid growls out in annoyance from being interrupted it. "Yes?" Bodil said in a strained voice and he turned around to face the the popular kid. "Is there something you want Sky?" Bodil said in a low menacing tone, which Simon luckily didn't hear, but Sky did and tensed up.

"Um...n-nothing" Sky nervously said as he took a step back. Then the bell rang. "Oh, bye Sky" Simon waved at Sky with a smile, which Sky smiled back before walking away, but Bodil heard him mumbling something under his breath.

"I'll ask him out later"

He felt something bubbling in his chest and soon saw red for a few seconds but quickly snapped out of it when he felt someone grab his hand.

"We need to get to class" Simon quickly said as he pulled Bodil towards their next class. ' _I'll get him after school'_ Bodil darkly thought with a smirk.

Xxxxx

It was nearly the evening as Bodil was stalking his prey with a dark smirk. He was also lucky that his prey was walking home alone, making it easier for himself.

Deciding to have some fun, Bodil purposely made a noise making his prey slightly jump and looked around he saw Bodil.

"Geez you scared me" Sky breathed out causing Bodil to chuckle under his breath before giving the popular a bright smile, "Sorry about that, but I....actually been looking for you" Bodil soon started to say slightly confusing Sky. "Oh...um what about?" he asked.

"Look...I knew you were flirting with Simon and you know, I like him as well...so I want to see if you can kindly stop so I can have him okay?" Bodil calmly explained while staring hopeful at Sky.

Sky had a thoughtful expression for a few moments before he slowly shake his head, "Look, I'm sorry, but I really like Simon and I won't really back off that easily, so how about the best man wins okay?" Sky quickly explained before giving Bodil a smile.

Bodil's face became blank and blankly stared at Sky, whom was slowly becoming unnerved by the stare before Bodil let out a sigh and placed his hand in his pocket.

"Shame....." he started muttering out while shaking his head. "I was hoping that you would peacefully back off but..." Bodil trailed off as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, seemingly to be holding some kind of handle.

"W-What do you mean?" Sky slowly asked with a slight stutter before tensing up in fear as he saw Bodil slightly flip the handle to reveal a blade coming out.

"If you had backed off peacefully, I wouldn't have to resort to this" Bodil lifted the pocket knife, now having a dark grin on his face, completely scaring Sky. "But I'm going to have to get rid of you so....no hard feelings" Bodil soon said and before Sky could react, Bodil charged at him, forcefully pinned him against the wall while covering his mouth to silence in scream.

Before Sky could start struggling, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach causing him to scream out, only for his screams to be muffled by Bodil's hand.

He could only stare at Bodil's crazed expression as he felt the pain growing in his stomach which only lasted for a few moments before the pain was replaced with a numbing feeling and his vision blurred for a second before he saw something red covering half of Bodil's face and shirt.

"Shh.....just close your eyes and sleep~" Bodil coos out as he twisted the blade while watching the pained expression on Sky's face before it turned into a mixture of pain and frighten. Then he watched the light slowly fade from his eyes.

Chuckling, Bodil pulled the blade out and stepped away, letting Sky fall to the ground and watched the blood freely seeped out of the open wound and creating a puddle around the body. He slightly licked his lips, tasting some of the blood and his grin slightly grew larger. He was also glad that it became dark enough for him to silently get away and clean himself up.

_'Now that he's out of the way, Simon will be mine'_


	310. The Hunger Games - Crundee

"Derp Stapleton"

Ian felt his heart stop when they called out his brother's name and soon saw his brother walking out of the crowd and saw two of the patrols grabbing his arms to bring him to the front stage.

"Derp!" Ian called out as he pushed pass the crowd towards his brother. "W-Wait!" Ian was quickly pushed back by two more patrols as Derp was looking back to Ian with a scared expression.

"Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer!" Ian yelled out, catching everyone attention. The two patrols pulled away from Ian and the other two released Derp and instead grabbed Ian and started leading him to the stage.

"Ian no!" Derp cried out as he tried to run towards Ian, but was simply picked him by a patrol and pulled away.

Ian had to fight down his instincts to run to Derp and forced himself to walk to the stage and on it before looking down at the people that he grew up with, seeing them stare back at him with looks of sadness and pity.

Ian stood strong with an emotionless expression as he waited for them to pull out another name that would become his partner. It only lasted a few minutes before a name finally got pulled.

"Ben Crainer"

_'The baker's son'_ Ian thought as he watched the teen walked out of the crowd then was led up to the stage. _'He's too innocent for this'_ Ian thought as he saw the scared expression on the other's face as he stood next to Ian.

Soon they turn to face each other and shook hands and that was when Ian made his decision.

_'I need to keep him safe'_


	311. Limbo - Crundee

I kind of expected the glass shards would had at least leave a few cuts when I braced myself, but they simply felt like water, brushing against me. Then I felt myself slowly float down to the ground and swiftly removed my arms from my face to see the clear grey sky and blinked a bit.

_'Where are the trees?'_ I thought as I slowly pushed myself up into sitting position and looked around. I felt my heart sink when I saw that I was right back to where I started.

_'How....after all that I'm back....w-wait'_ I interrupted myself as I quickly got to my feet and looked around more. _'This....feels different'_ I thought, getting some vibes that was completely different from when I woke up. _'I might be close'_ I thought, feeling warmth swell up in my chest as I started to walk.

I was right.

As I continue walking, I notice that the woods around me became more open with less trees. _'Mm!'_ I caught a glimpse of a small white glowing butterfly and before I knew it, I started following it, feeling hope build up in my chest.

After everything I went through; from every tough obstacle to solving every puzzle and even dying a few painful deaths, it was completely worth it to finally find my husband.

Letting out a silent gasp, I slowed down to a stop while watching the butterfly fly forwards and towards a lone figure in the distance. there was a small ray of light shining down on the person with multiple butterflies surrounding them. Despite the person facing away from me, I knew who it was and let out a smile.

I felt all the stress and the concern fade away from my body as I took a few more steps towards the figure.

I stopped at the edge of the light and saw the figure stopping what he was doing and he turned around to face me causing me to slowly tear up when I saw the familiar emerald eyes.

_'Crainer'_


	312. Making Out - NovaHD

"You fucking bastard!" James heard his roommate yell out from the kitchen and let out an annoyed groan. _'What does that fucker want?'_ he thought as he looked over the couch in the living room as he saw Aleks stomp towards him with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want now" James asked, staring up at him.

"Did you drink my Pepsi Max" Aleks demanded with his arms crossed and glaring at his roommate. "No I didn't Aleks, maybe you drank it before and you fucking forgot about it" James answered with a scowl. Aleks glared at James, "You're the only one here and I know that I didn't drink them all in one day and.." Aleks soon started to complain which James only listened for a few seconds before becoming irritated by the complaining and suddenly grabbed Aleks' arm, stopping his complaining and pulled him down, roughly kissing him.

"Mm!" Aleks let out a muffled yelp from the sudden action before he quickly kissed back, straddling the other's lap and tangled his fingers through James' hair, causing the older male to let out a groan.

The two soon started to fight for dominance for a few moments before James suddenly dragged his nails down Aleks' back, causing him to gasp in surprise, giving James the opportunity to push his tongue in and fully claimed the smaller male.

Aleks let out a moan and grips James' hair from the slight pleasure.

After a few more minutes of making out, they pulled away, fully panting and Aleks with his cheeks light red.

"You should stop complaining" James soon said with a smirk before yelping when Aleks simply slapped him upside the head, his face turning more red.

"Shut the fuck up"


	313. Eating Ice Cream - CaptainSparklez x X33n

"No Jordan" X33n simply said as he took another bite of his strawberry ice cream though he could still feel Jordan's puppy eyes on him.

"Please" Jordan begged as he moved closer and holding his nearly finished vanilla ice cream.

"No Jordan, I can get you another one if you want" X33n told the younger man before scooping up the strawberry ice cream and was about to take a bite when Jordan suddenly leaned in and wrapped his mouth around the spoon, eating the ice cream.

There was silence between the two men before X33n silently raised his eyebrow, surprisingly not mad as Jordan looked up at the older man.

X33n lightly chuckled before handing his ice cream to Jordan, whom pulled away letting go of X33n's spoon and took the offered ice cream and happily started eating it.

"Your lucky that I love you" X33n said as he pulled Jordan close. Jordan simply laugh as he kept eating.


	314. Brew of Love - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and mention of Mpreg

"Mm....this was easier to make than before" Ian commented to himself as he was observing the small bottle with a light, almost glowing, pink liquid. "One step is down" Ian said as he gently placed the potion on the desk, being careful of not dropping it, since he doesn't know the effects on humans.

As he was preparing for the ritual, he didn't notice or hear footsteps walking towards him nor notice the bottle being picked up.

Though when Ian turned around to grab the potion, he was surprise to see Crainer holding the potion. "NO!" Ian shouted in a panicked tone, causing Crainer to jump and accidentally dropping the potion which it fell to the ground, the bottle shattering and causing a pink cloud to appear, surrounding both men and causing them to cough out for a few seconds before stopping.

When the pink cloud dissolved, both men were staring at each other with love in their eyes, but what was different was their eyes. It was glowing light pink.

Ian walked close to Crainer and gently kissed him causing the Dane to softly moan out and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the older's neck and lovingly pressed himself against the older. Letting out a hum, Ian slightly reached down, gripping the back of Crainer's thigh and easily picked him up, causing the Dane to let out a squeak and wrapped his legs around Ian as the older walked out of the basement and towards his bedroom while Crainer started placing butterfly kisses along Ian's neck and jawline.

Once in the bedroom, Ian gently placed Crainer on the bed before moving over him, kissing him once more. Purring, Crainer slowly moved his hands under Ian's jacket, quickly removing it with Ian's help before moving his hands under the other's shirt, lightly tracing each scar and muscles. Ian let out a low groan before leaning down and placing kisses along Crainer's neck, making the Dane softly moan and titled his head to give Ian more room.

After feeling around, Crainer let out a loud moan, signalling Ian that he found the sweet spot and started biting down and sucking on the spot, slowly leaving a small bruise. Crainer let out a low whine and slightly pulled at Ian's shirt, signalling the older that he wanted it off before letting out a moan as Ian gently bite down before pulling away to remove his shirt.

After he removed his own clothes, Ian started to slowly remove Crainer's clothes as well as leaving soft kisses along the exposed skin, sometimes causing the smaller to either giggle at the ticklish spots or moan out and the sensitive spots. After a few more minutes of teasing, Ian moved back up, facing Crainer before leaning in for a kiss.

Then Ian pulled away to start preparing Crainer when the Dane started whining and wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, pulling him close, "D-Don't go" Crainer whines as he slightly sank his nails into Ian's back. Ian quickly gripped the sheets beside Crainer's head, softly groaning when he felt the tip of his member pressed against the smaller's entrance.

"Shh....I'm not going anywhere" Ian coos as he was softly rubbing Crainer's sides to reassure the Dane. Crainer let out a soft moan and started placing kisses along Ian's jawline and neck, causing the older to groan out form the gesture. Quickly loosing control, Ian slightly gripped Crainer's hips, "Ready?" Ian softly asked before feeling the smaller nod against his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Ian tightens his grip and slowly pushed in, letting out a groan from the sudden tightness. He was halfway in when he stopped, hearing Crainer letting out soft moans of pain with slight tears in his eyes.

Ignoring the pain on his back, Ian leaned down and placed butterflies kisses along Crainer's cheeks, jawline and neck to help him with his pain. "K-Keep going" Crainer whine out, slightly hitting Ian's lower back with his feet.

Worried, Ian trusted Crainer and kept push in until he was fully inside and lean against Crainer's neck, trying to calm himself enough to let the Dane get used to the feeling.

Crainer was softly panting and letting out soft groans and moans from the feeling and slightly wiggled his hips trying to quickly get used to feeling, but unintentionally tightens around Ian, causing the older to groan out from the action. "Ahh~" he softly moan out from the soft pleasure shooting up his spine, "G-Go" the Dane moan out.

Ian removed his right hand from the smaller's hips and lovingly grabbed Crainer's right hand, feeling him gripping his own hand. Then Ian slowly to thrust in and out, trying to keep a slow pace to not hurt Crainer more.

"Ngh~" Ian groan out in pleasure before pressing his face against Crainer's neck, keeping a slow pace and enjoying the tight feeling. "Ahh~ I-Ian~" the Dane moan out as the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. After a few more slow thrusts, Crainer became slightly impatient and reached up, gripping Ian's hair, causing the older to inhale sharply, "M-Move faster" Crainer managed to say through his moans.

Ian suddenly readjust himself causing Crainer to let out a loud moan, surprising the both of them. "T-There!" Crainer cried out in pleasure. Ian wrapped his left arm under Crainer's left knee, slightly raising up and started thrusting in faster, hearing the smaller's moans get louder from the angle and groan out from the tightening feeling.

Ian, then thrust in a bit too hard and soon heard Crainer letting out a scream of pleasure, signalling him that he found what he was looking for and soon angled himself to where he was soon hitting the same spot at every thrust. "IAN!" Crainer moan out, slightly sinking his nails into Ian's back from the intense pleasure and started feeling a knot forming in his stomach.

Feeling himself getting closer, Ian suddenly wrapped his hand around Crainer's member, quickly surprising him and started pumping the smaller, quickly bringing the Dane closer to his climax. "AH! I-I'm....c-close...!" Crainer groan out as he tried to hold back his climax, but Ian was making it hard for Crainer.

"Don't hold back" Ian groan out, thrusting in deep and suddenly came inside of the Dane.

"MM!" Crainer let out a loud moan from the sudden warm feeling inside of him and quickly came between then, covering their stomachs and Ian's hand.

Ian let out a groan from the intense feeling around his member and did a few shallow thrusts before slowly stopping, panting against Crainer's neck.

They enjoyed the peaceful silence for a few moments before Crainer started whining and wiggling a bit. "M-More" the Dane whine out. "Shh..." Ian coos out as he was softly rubbing Crainer's chest before making love to him once more.

Xxxx

"MM! C-CUMING!" Crainer screams out before quickly biting into the pillow and came onto the bed sheets while Ian let out a grunt and thrusts in hard one more time before cumming inside of the Dane.

"Ahh~" Crainer breathed out a moan before collapsing on the bed extremely tired though Ian managed to catch him before Crainer could fall on his own cum. Then Ian threw the dirtied bed sheets on the ground and simply rearranged themselves to where Ian was holding Crainer close, pressing his chest against Crainer's back, spooning.

"D-Don't pull out" Crainer softly asked, his face slight red as he looked back at Ian with light pink eyes. Smiling, Ian lean down and kissed the smaller's cheeks, "Of course...now sleep" Ian softly told the Dane, whom nodded and quickly fell asleep.

The older was staring at the sleeping Dane for a few minutes before rubbing his navy blue eyes.

_'How am I going to explain to him that my effects wore off halfway'_ Ian thought before softly smiling and held Crainer close before placing his hand on the Dane's stomach, _'If I'm right then the potion did work'_


	315. In-Laws!? - Crundee

"Daddy!" Ian heard his daughter and looked around to see her running up to him. "Hey sweetie" Ian kneel down to his daughter's height and gave her a hug, "How was your first day of kindergarten?" Ian asked as they pulled away.

"It was great daddy! I made a new friend" Gertrude happily said with a grin. "What, that's great" Ian smiles back, happy for his daughter to have a friend on her first day.

Then the happy atmosphere was broken when his daughter said something that will shock Ian for a day.

"Her name is Betty and I like her so much that we are going to get married!" Gertrude happily said, still grinning happily which she didn't notice Ian froze up at her words.

_'M-My little girl already likes someone a-and its the Merome's child!?'_ Ian thought before he suddenly have a horrified realization. _'We're going to be in-laws!?'_ he thought with a shocked and terrified expression while Gertrude was innocently staring at her dad, not noticing anything out of place.

Xxxxx

"Mommy, is daddy going to be okay?" Gertrude as her 'mom' whom softly laughs and simply pets her.

"Don't worry about him too much, he's going to be alright" Crainer happily said as he picked her up and walked out, leaving Ian sitting on the chair, still shocked and if anyone would look closely, they would have noticed a ghostly figure of Ian slightly hanging out of his mouth.

"Let's call your friend over for a play date" Crainer cheerfully suggested causing Gertrude to happily cheered, happy to see her friend.


	316. Genderswapped - Simdil90

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Simon said in a deadpanned tone as she was staring at herself in the mirror. Then she looked to Bodil, whom was admiring her own body in the mirror.

"What's wrong Simon~ I think you look beautiful" Bodil managed to say through her snickering as she looked down at her boyfriend or girlfriend. Simon simply scowled at her before looking back to her reflection and stared at her own chest.

"This feels so weird" Simon commented as she groped her own chest. "And they're bigger than mine" Bodil commented before grabbing one of Simon's breasts, "And very soft" she said before giving them a squeeze making Simon yelp in surprise and suddenly slapped Bodil.

"Don't do that!" Simon growled at her as she covered her own breasts and her face turned bright red. Bodil rubbed her cheek to get rid of the pain and simply grinned at Simon, "Aw come on Simon, I know you love that~" Bodil coos making Simon look away to hide her red face.

"Whatever" Simon mutters out, "I can't wait until this spell wears off"

As Simon was looking away, Bodil was eyeing her ass for a few moments before reaching out and gripped it, causing the smaller female yelp and another slap was heard followed by the sound of laughter.


	317. Urges - DerpCrundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark and mention of cannibalism

He didn't know where or when it happened, but Crainer had always have this 'urge' since he was a child. Even though he came from a nice family and a normal childhood, he always have this certain hunger urge as he was growing up and even when he ate in order to fill the urge, it was always there in the back of his mind.

But when he was a young teen, he was kidnapped and soon experimented on. Even when he was merely an experiment, Crainer was treated more like an animal than human. During his capture, the hunger urge hand slowly grow stronger and stronger and sometimes it was very strong when someone forgets to feed Crainer which sometimes lasted for nearly a week, leaving Crainer weak.

When he was barely in his twenties, the hunger soon took control of Crainer and he blacked out for what it felt like a second, but when Crainer came to, he was covered in blood, mostly on his arms, shirt and around his mouth even having blood under his nails as well as something tasty in his mouth.

When he saw what he was eating, he was mostly shocked at first until he noticed something.

The hunger urge was barely there and for the first time, Crainer felt full.

After that sudden realization, he had escaped his prison, Crainer had started giving into the urge.

He had been living a 'normal' life while keeping his dark secret hidden and it had worked for nearly two years until he had found someone else with 'urges' as himself.

Xxxxx

_'He feels different'_ Crainer thought as he was staring at the other person, whom stopped him from hunting his prey.

Normally, his 'urges' would tell him to kill and eat the person, but for some reason he didn't feel the hunger urge for the stranger in front of him which kinda made him interested.

"What are you?" Crainer softly asked while tilting his head. Unfortunately it was nighttime so it was difficult for Crainer to make out what the person look like though the only think that was brought out was the glowing sky-blue eyes surrounded by a glowing soft grey color.

Crainer couldn't help, but stare at the person's eyes, mesmerized by the beauty and didn't notice the person moving closer. He suddenly snapped out of it when he felt a cold hand under his chin and was slightly brought close enough for their noses touching each other.

Crainer lightly blushed from the closeness and saw the other person smirk a bit, "You are cute" he coos out, making Crainer blush even more.

"Did you noticed?" the man suddenly asked, slightly confusing Crainer. Seeing the confusion, the man wrapped his cold arm around the Dane's waist and pulled him closer, "We're the same....just with different urges" he started explaining. "The same urge it what separate people like us from 'normal' people" the man smirks more and lightly brushed his cold lips against Crainer's.

Crainer felt himself tense up from the light touch before he slowly relaxed and lightly kissed the man while placing his hands on the other's shoulders.

Then the man pulled away, "Stay with me?" he asked which Crainer started thinking about it.

_'This won't so bad....he is handsome and I'm sure he'll help me hunt some people to eat'_ Crainer thought as he slowly smirks and nodded, "Of course....so what's your name cutie?" he asked.

He saw the other smirk, "My name is Derp"


	318. A Little Help part two - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg

It had been nearly five months since Ian had taken Crainer in his home and they have been living peacefully with each other, even though Crainer would always try to do any kind of house work to pay back Ian for his generosity. Though Ian would always keep Crainer from pushing himself too hard and would simply tell Crainer that he could simply cook since Ian didn't want to strain Crainer too hard because of his condition.

Also Ian had his friend, Seto, do a check-up on Crainer and after a few minutes, Seto had told them that it's a healthy baby girl which made Crainer happy to know that the baby was healthy and well. And because of it, Ian had decided to create a baby bedroom for the baby and had a few of his friends and his brother to help out, while reassuring Crainer that he didn't need to pay Ian back for all he had done.

Also during the months, Crainer had slowly found himself falling in love with Ian, but he kept his feelings a secret in fear of Ian rejecting him, in which making everything awkward between them, but what he didn't know that Ian was falling in love with him as well, but kept them hidden in fear of driving Crainer away and felt that Crainer wasn't ready for a relationship.

It was nearly two weeks from the due date when Crainer told Ian that he wanted to take a walk to the nearby park which Ian couldn't refuse him, but what Crainer didn't know that Ian was planning on telling Crainer about his feelings at the park.

Xxxxxx

"For the last time, I'm fine Ian" Crainer slightly laughs as Ian was standing close to him with a worried expression.

"I know, but still" Ian answered with a nervous smile before gently leading Crainer towards a spot that was less crowded as well as carrying a basket, since he had planned to do a picnic.

"You know I could have at least help you" Crainer told him making Ian shake his head, "You shouldn't move too much, you know that" the older answered before starting to get everything set up.

"Crap" Ian sigh out, "What's wrong?" Crainer asked him as Ian stood up, "I forgot the drinks....I think there's a store nearby that I can buy some" then Ian turned to Crainer, "Will you be okay by yourself?" Ian asked, worried.

Letting out a hum, Crainer started to slowly sit down on the blanket, with Ian's help. "I'll be okay" Crainer answered with a smile and even though Ian was still worried, he trusted the Dane and walked away.

As Crainer was waiting, he decided to set everything up while Ian was away and had set up the food that Ian had cooked up and was starting to eat some fruit when he heard footsteps behind him which Crainer looked back, thinking that Ian was back when he suddenly froze in fear.

"J-James" Crainer stuttered out in fear.

James stared at the Dane before glaring down at his swollen stomach.

"I thought that you would have gotten rid of that parasite" James hissed out causing Crainer to forget his fear, "S-She's not a p-parasite!" he yelled out in rage which only lasted for a few seconds before his fear took over when he saw the furious expression on his ex's face and let out a yelp of pain when James harshly backhanded Crainer.

"Don't fucking speak back to me" James hissed out before roughly gripped Crainer's upper arm, pulling him up, "When we get home, I'll throw away that thing and we'll be fucking happy together, got it!" James growls out while Crainer stared at him with a frighten expression, scared for both himself and his unborn daughter, but before Crainer could answer back, James was suddenly ripped away from Crainer and harshly pinned against the tree.

"I-Ian!" Crainer cried out in relief.

Ian was glaring at James before suddenly punching James in the stomach, leaving him breathless before Ian sent a second punch, effectively breaking James' nose before throwing him away from them.

Letting out a pained groan, James gripped his bloodied nose and looked up at Ian, about to curse out when he stopped, seeing a flash of dark grey in Ian's eyes, completely scaring James.

"If I see you anywhere close to either Crainer or his daughter, I'll finish what I started" Ian told James in a cold tone which James quickly nodded before quickly moving to his feet and running away in fear.

Then Ian heard Crainer letting out a gasp of pain, causing him to quickly turn around to see the Dane holding his stomach with a pained expression.

"T-The baby is coming" Crainer painfully said which Ian instantly went into action. He quickly picked Crainer up, bridal style and ran to the nearest hospital.

**(Five Hours Later)**

After waiting for nearly five hours, Ian was soon reassured that the process was done and he could now see his husband. Ian had to lightly blush at that since it was the only way for the nurses to let Ian wait instead of waiting at the waiting room.

After quickly thanking the nurse, Ian took a deep breath to calm his nerves and quietly walked inside.

Looking around, he saw Crainer on the bed, peacefully asleep which Ian had to smile a bit, happy that nothing terrible had happened and soon turn to see a small crib next to the bed.

Trying to calm down his heartbeat, Ian walked to the crib and looked down to see a small baby girl asleep and wrapped in a soft pink cocoon. Ian was glad that the baby doesn't look like the ex and figured that she took after Crainer's side of the family. Then Ian slowly reached down and gently picked the baby up, holding her close to his chest and due to the movement, the baby let out a coo waking up and Ian inhaled sharply when he saw that the baby also inherited Crainer's emerald green eyes.

"Beautiful..." Ian softly said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Ian jumped a bit when turned around to see Crainer finally awake, though still looked tired. "You should be resting" Ian said before sitting down beside the bed, still holding the baby close.

Softly laughing, Crainer soon looked at his daughter, "S-Sorry" Crainer softly apologized, leaving them in comfortable silence.

"C-Can I hold her?" Crainer asked which Ian nodded, can't really refuse and pushed a button to move Crainer up into sitting position before gently handing the baby to Crainer.

The baby coos out when she saw her 'mother' making Crainer smile and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "She really is beautiful" Ian said with a smile which Crainer nodded in agreement.

Thinking that it was a good time, Ian got Crainer's attention and when Crainer turn to Ian, the Dane was surprised when Ian lean in, giving the smaller a sweet kiss. Quickly getting over his shock, Crainer gently kissed him back, happy that his feelings was finally returned.

They kissed for a few moments before breaking away when the baby started to coo, wanting attention which they gladly did.

Xxxxx

After nearly a week of recovery, Ian finally brought Crainer and the newly named Gertrude, back home which Ian, then, asked Crainer out which the Dane quickly accepted with a happy grin.


	319. First Kiss - Crundee

**(Ten Years Old)**

"Ian!"

The ten-year-old boy looked back to see his best friend running after him. Ian simply waved at his friend, "Hey Crainer" Ian said in a slightly sad tone.

Crainer slowed down to a stop, standing beside Ian and grins up at the boy, "Hey Ian" the Dane greeted before frowning a bit, seeing the sad expression on Ian's face.

"Are you okay?" Crainer asked which Ian let out a sigh and shrugs a bit, "I don't know" Ian answered in a dull tone making Crainer frown more and suddenly grabbed Ian's hand which the boy looked at his friend, confused.

"I know a way to cheer you up" Crainer told Ian with a smile while Ian looked at him, becoming more confused, "Yeah?" Ian asked, slightly waiting for what his friend might be. "First, close your eyes" Crainer simply said and while Ian was still confused, he did what his friend said and closed his eyes.

He waited for a few seconds before flinching in surprise when he felt something warm and soft pressed against his own lips and snapped his eyes open, seeing Crainer up close with his eyes closed.

The innocent kiss lasted for a few more moments before Crainer pulled away and grin up at Ian, "Did that work?" Crainer asked which Ian actually noticed that he felt much better than before. "Y-Yeah...b-but why did you kiss me?" Ian asked in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Crainer simply giggles, "I saw my mom give my dad kisses whenever he feels down" the Dane explained.

Ian slowly smiles and squeezed Crainer's hand, "I like your kisses then" Ian simply said causing Crainer to slightly blush, but grin wider.

**(Ten Years Later)**

"Ian.." Crainer softly called out before opening the door to see the older man laying on the bed, covering his eyes with his own arm.

Crainer looked back to see Ian's friends, looking at the Dane with worried eyes before Crainer stepped inside, closing the door behind and walked up to the bed, getting on it and silently lifted Ian's head and placed it on his own lap. Ian removed his arm from the action and looked up at Crainer with an emotionless expression.

Crainer simply smiles down and started running his fingers through Ian's hair, knowing what was happening.

"I know a way to cheer you up" Crainer told Ian, causing the older man to remember the first time the Dane told him and watched Crainer leaning down and gently pressed his own lips against Ian's, giving him a gentle kiss.

Ian started feeling the negative emotions fade away from the simple kiss and simply kissed back, placing his hand behind Crainer's head.

They kissed for a few moments before they pulled away, now both of them softly smiling, "Did that work?" Crainer asked which Ian nodded, smiling more, "Yeah....thanks for being here" he told the Dane, whom let out a hum and kept stroking Ian's hair while the older man closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing gesture.


	320. Cheering Up - DerpCrundee

It been nearly a week since Crainer was a in a solemn mood and Derp had tried everything to cheer his lover up, but nothing had worked and Derp was extremely worried.

Currently Derp was in the living room, trying to figure out a way to cheer the Dane up while Crainer was in the bedroom.

_'What do I do'_ he thought as he was tapping his finger on the coffee table. _'I tried everything, from taking Crainer to his favorite places to giving him love and comfort'_ he sigh out as he lean back against the couch, rubbing his face.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Derp suddenly thought of something. Then he scrunches his nose at the thought because he had swore himself to never doing that again, but then again, he remembered showing it to Crainer and watching him laugh and coos at him.

Derp sigh out before getting up and walking out to grab what he needed, _'The things I do for love'_

Xxxxx

"Hey Crainer..." Derp softly knocked on the bedroom door, "Can I come in?" he called out and waited for a few seconds before he heard the Dane saying yes.

Taking a deep breathe, Derp walked in and stood a foot away from the bed.

Crainer pulled away from the pillow and turned to Derp before blinking in confusion.

He saw Derp dressed in a light pink shark kigurumi suit. Derp sigh out and started to dance.

"Baby shark do do do, baby shark do do do baby shark do do do baby shark" Derp sang out as he was doing the dancing. He did it a few more times before he stopped and stared at Crainer, hoping for a reaction.

Crainer was sitting up and staring at Derp with a blank expression and before Derp thought it didn't work, he saw Crainer slowly started to smile and soon started to laugh.

_'It worked'_ Derp thought, looking shocked before he softly smiles, happy that it worked and brought Crainer out of his solemn mood.


	321. Run-In - Bodil x Crainer

_'I'm so fucking late!'_ Bodil mentally yelled out as he was running down the streets, heading towards the meeting area. He had a bit of bad luck when his alarm clock didn't activated, leaving Bodil to wake up to only five minutes until the meeting with his two friends and was in a complete rush.

Bodil was in complete panic that he didn't notice what was in front of him until he suddenly ran into someone, knocking both of them down.

"Ack!"

"What the crap!?"

Bodil quickly snapped his eyes open, which he didn't realize that he closed them, and quickly stared into shocked and surprised emerald green eyes. Bodil stared down at the person for a few seconds before he suddenly realized that their lips were lightly touching. "Mm!?" Bodil quickly pulled away, holding himself up, "S-Sorry, I didn't see where I was going!?" Bodil quickly apologized, his accent slightly thickens a bit. Bodil kept apologizing until he felt a hand pressed against his mouth, stopping him.

"Calm down dude, it's fine, it's just an accident" the person told Bodil, which the older heard a slight Danish accent from the smaller. _'That sounds cute'_ Bodil thought before blushing at the same thought. "So....can you move now? I really like to get up" the person laughs a bit, causing Bodil to turn more red from embarrassment and quickly got off and soon held his hand out, "Sorry" Bodil apologized once more quickly helping the person up.

The person laughs once more waving off his apologizes, "Like I said, it's just an accident" he said once more. "Y-Yeah" Bodil nervously laughs as he was rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

Then Bodil remembered why he was in a rush. "Fuck! Sorry, but I got to go, nice to meet you...um" Bodil trailed off, not knowing what his name was.

The person laughs again, "My name is Crainer, nice to meet you" Crainer introduced himself, "Yeah again sorry for us meeting in this condition" Bodil slightly joked before quickly bidding his goodbyes and ran passed Crainer.

_'I hope we could meet up again'_ Bodil couldn't help but think as he was running off.


	322. Sexting - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual stuff, but not full smut

_'I wish this will end'_ Ian thought with a frown as he was listening to them talking.

He was sitting in a meeting for nearly an hour and he knew that it was important and all, but he really wish that it would be over soon so he could head back home and cuddle with his fiance.

Then he felt his cell vibrate and sneakily pulled it out to read the message.

_'When is the meeting over? I miss you'_

Ian softly smiles when he read the text message and quickly sent one back, _'The meeting is almost over love'_ then he waited for a few minutes to receive another message.

_ 'I wish you were here with me' _

_'I wish so too'_ Ian thought with a silent sigh before sending his love to Crainer before placing the cell down and turn his focus back to the meeting.

A thirty minutes had passed when Ian received another message which when he checked it, he saw that it was a video message. _'I wonder what he send me'_ Ian thought as he lowered his sounds before pushing play, but nearly let out a gasp when he saw what was on the video.

**((AN: When it's like** _this,_ **its from the video, just wanted to say that))**

_Crainer was sitting on their bed while only wearing one of Ian's shirt that reached down to his mid thighs and slightly exposing his left shoulder._

_ "Hey Ian, I hope you enjoy the show~" Crainer purr out with a sultry grin before slowly moving his hand under the shirt. _

Ian quickly paused the video, now sporting bright red cheeks and looks around to check if anyone was paying attention, which luckily they didn't and Ian look back to the video.

_He saw Crainer had lifted the shirt up to his stomach, revealing that the Dane wasn't wearing anything under the shirt and was slowly pumping himself while letting out soft moans. After a few moments passed by, Crainer's face was lightly flushed and was fully hard with pre-cum slightly covering his hand._

_Then Crainer started moving onto his knees and moves his other hand down, which Ian instantly figured out where and bit his bottom lip as he watched Crainer slowly fingering himself and letting out louder moans. "Ahh~ I-Ian f-faster~" Crainer moans out in a daze as he quickens his pace which letting out more moans. "I-I want more Ian~" Crainer begged as he pushed two more fingers in himself, stretching himself more._

_Crainer suddenly gasp in pleasure before thrusting his fingers in faster, moaning loudly at each thrust and soon started pumping himself, bringing him closer to his release. His expression turned into pure pleasure as Crainer let out a loud moan, almost screaming Ian's name and came on both his hand and on the bed sheets._

_ A few seconds later, Crainer pulled his fingers out and sat back while softly panting. Then he looked at his cum-covered hand and, slightly surprising Ian, started to lick the cum off before looking at the camera and gave it a small grin. "I hope you enjoyed that Ian~ I hope you'll want to play when you come back~" Crainer coos out before reaching towards the camera to end it. _

Ian stared at his cell with a slightly surprised look. _'My innocent fiance send this to me.....well not so innocent anymore'_ Ian thought with a slight smirk at the end and chuckles a bit before suddenly jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly closed down his cell.

He turn to see that it was Sky. "Hey Ian, you do know that the meeting had ended a few minutes ago right?" Sky asked Ian with his eyebrow raised in question.

Ian blushed more before nodding with a slightly nervous grin, "S-Sorry, I kinda dozed off a bit" Ian slightly lied. Sky looked at him questioningly one more time before nodding and quickly left Ian alone.

After watching hi leave the room, Ian sigh out in relief, glad that Sky didn't notice his 'problem' before turning his cell up and sent a message, _'When I get home, you better be in bed'_ then a few seconds later, he received a response.

_ 'I'll be waiting~' _


	323. A New Order - Crundee

He didn't know how long he had walked or even been awake, but for one thing he knows that he felt extremely uncomfortable and in pain. His light brown fur was sticky and a bit tangled from both the sweat and a bit of dried blood as well as his shirt sticking to his chest as well as his palms sweating, but he still have a tight grip on his dagger.

He looked down at the culprit for a few moments before turning away and started to walk up the small hill to wait for the military to arrive when he stopped, his ears twitching from the small sound coming from behind and when he turned around, he quickly inhaled in shock when he saw who it was.

Standing a few feet away from him, there was a tubby with dark brown fur and was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt which was slightly ripped and bloodied, dark gray pants and shoes. The tubby was also missing his sunglasses, revealing his eyes to be glowing navy blue eyes with the whites replaced with black and black substance dripping down his cheeks like tears and a strand dripping from the corner of his mouth.

He stiffens his gasp and covered his mouth in shock, "I-Ian..." he softly called out which the tubby clearly heard it and tilted his head with a slight grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Hello Crainer....I'm glad to finally catch up to you" Ian calmly said before starting to walk towards the shocked tubby. Though Ian was close enough for Crainer to quickly snap out of his shock and swiftly pointed the dagger at Ian, "Stay back!" he cried out as he tearfully glared at Ian, whom stopped, not even looking scared by the dagger.

"What's wrong....I thought you would be happy to see me" Ian stated in a slight confused tone, making Crainer glare harder, "Y-You tried to kill me" Crainer said through his teeth, keeping a tight grip on the dagger. "Mm....it is true" Ian admitted, "But it was necessary" Ian added. "Necessary!" Crainer said shocked, "There's not necessary about killing me!" he growled out and, in his anger, stepped closer and pressed the dagger against Ian's neck, drawing a bit of blood, which was colored dark red almost black due to the infection. Not really caring about the dagger, Ian stepped closer, not caring about the blade drawing more blood or Crainer's shocked expression, and gently pressed his hand against Crainer's cheek in a smoothing way, just the way Crainer remembered before the infection.

"It was Crainer.....the creator was right, we were weak in our former forms, but he helped and made us stronger and better" Ian started explaining, "The reason I wanted to kill you so you could be reborn stronger" he added with a soft coo and lightly rubbing his thumb against Crainer's smooth skin.

"Would you like that? Join me and we can make this world better" Ian softly offered as he leaned down when Crainer unconsciously pulled the dagger away with a thoughtful expression.

_'Better? Just me and Ian together....'_ Crainer thought before looking up at Ian. "I know you'll make the right choice~" Ian coos, waiting for his answer.

Crainer could feel Ian's cold breath brush against his cheek, _'Join him or not...'_ he thought with a frown.


	324. Rutting - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Letting out a low groan, Ian slowly woke up, feeling extremely groggy, very warm and mostly very horny. "Ugh..." Ian groan out as everything became a blur for a moment before it became clear and soon found himself being pressed against his sleeping mate and was slowly grinding against his ass.

"Fuck" he growl out, forcing himself to stop and pull away, making sure to leave a gape between them and tightly gripped the bed sheets, trying to control himself, but it was extremely hard to do since his mate was so close and it was driving him crazy.

_'Why does my rut have to come now'_ Ian thought with a groan and clench his eyes tightly as hie body was trembling a bit.

Ian suddenly snapped his eyes open when he felt his ears being rubbed and soft lips pressed against his own and saw that Crainer was awake.

"Crainer..." Ian let out a low growl as the Neko pulled away with a smile as he kept rubbing the Inu's ears. "I can help" Crainer offered with a smile before moving one of his hands down, lightly rubbing his chest making the Inu growl out in slight pleasure before the Neko lowered his hand down more and slowly rubbing him through his shorts.

Ian started to pant in pleasure as his tail slowly started moving. The Neko slightly giggles at the reaction before leaning down and sensually licked the Inu's neck, knowing that it will slowly drive Ian crazy.

Suddenly Ian let out a loud growl and with sharp claws, quickly ripped Crainer's clothes off, making him mewl in surprise, lowering his own shorts and boxers and spreads his legs. "You're playing a dangerous game Crainer" Ian growls out, sinking his claws into his thighs.

Crainer let out a purr and moved his hands under Ian's shirt, lightly running his claws up his chest, "Maybe I want to play~" the Neko coos out before nipping Ian's jawline making the Inu lose control and in one thrust, Ian buried himself into the willing Neko and let out a loud moan as his mind became hazy from arousal.

Crainer let out a loud mewl and sank his claws into Ian's shoulders as the Inu started thrusting in and out hard and fast as Ian lost control of his instincts.

"MM!" Crainer moan out feeling intense pleasure shooting throughout his body as the Inu growl out and started leaving bites on the Neko's neck, shoulders, collarbone and jawline, slowly making the Neko as his. "Mine" Ian growls out, thrusting in even harder as his claws slowly drew blood, but neither of them cared as they were too lost in their pleasure. The Neko quickly sank his claws into the Inu's back as the Inu quickens his pace. Ian started pumping Crainer as he was thrusting in even harder and started sucking on the Neko's neck, quickly bringing the Neko close.

"MM! IAN!" Crainer cried out as Ian did an extra hard thrust which triggered The Neko's release.

"AHH!" the Neko let out a pleasured scream as he sank his claws in deeper, tightening around Ian and cumming on their stomachs.

Ian growls in pleasure before continuing thrusting in, now chasing after his own climax. Crainer let out a loud mewl from the over-sensitivity and slowly ran his claws down, leaving thin red lines down Ian's back, "Ahhh~ Yes~" the Neko moan out, tightening his legs around Ian's waist, pulling him closer. Soon the Neko felt something bigger pressed against his entrance and knew what was happening.

Ian growls out in slight frustration and started grinding against the Neko's entrance, slowly forcing his knot in making Crainer moan out, panting hard as he was slowly reaching towards his second release.

Growling loudly, Ian suddenly leans down and bit down on Crainer's left ear and thrusts in hard enough to push his knot in and suddenly cumming inside. "AH! FUCK!" Crainer came for the second time with tears of pleasure dripping down his cheeks and was drooling a bit.

After a few minutes of silence, aside with the panting, Ian slowly turned back to normal before letting go of the Neko's ear and leans down against Crainer's shoulder, panting hard while rubbing the Neko's sides which Crainer let out a soft purr. "F-Feel better?" Crainer softly ask before softly moaning as Ian readjusted their position. "Yeah....sorry for forcing you into this" Ian apologized while nuzzling the Neko's neck.

"Mm....don't be" Crainer told the Inu before slowly falling asleep. Chuckling a bit, Ian started stroking the Neko's hair for a few minutes before falling asleep after, holding Crainer close.


	325. Jealously - Simdil90

_'Where is that little dolphin'_ Martin thought as he was looking around, searching for his friend, whom he lost in the crowd. He also lost Jake as well, but he wasn't worry about him since Martin knew that Jake could take care of himself, though Simon was the one that Martin would worry more.

Groaning a bit, though he couldn't hear it over the loud sound and carefully pushed through the crowd, trying to find his friend. A few minutes had passed and Martin was becoming more and more worried, causing him to slightly panic. _'Shit! Just calm down Martin'_ Martin thought to himself as he was slowly calming himself down before he suddenly saw something from the corner of his eye.

He turned to find that it was Simon, which made him very glad to find him before suddenly having a tightening feeling in his chest when he saw something that made him clench his fists.

He saw Simon, which he was glad for, but the thing that made him so angry was a complete stranger having his hands on Simon and was kissing him. Though he was slightly happy to see Simon not kissing back.

_'That fucking bastard!'_ he mentally growls out before stomping towards them and pushed the stranger away. "Hey! Get way from him!" Martin growls out as he pulled Simon close, feeling the smaller wrap his arms around his own waist. The stranger stumbled a bit before straightening himself and stared at Martin. Then a second later, Martin caught a scent of alcohol coming from both Simon and the stranger.

Scowling a bit, Martin glared at the stranger one last time before turning to Simon, gently grabbing his hand before leading him away from the stranger and through the crowd and soon outside. Martin could softly hear Simon muttering out different things in a slur tone which sometimes he would laugh a bit at most  random things.

Xxxxx

Once they made it to their temporary place, Martin calmly led a drunk Simon towards the bedroom and to the bed, setting him on the bed and started removing his shoes, belt and was in the middle of removing his shirt when Simon quickly reacted.

Simon grabbed Martin's jacket and pulled him onto the bed before quickly sitting on the other's lap and before Martin could react, Simon pulled him into a rough kiss.

"MM!" Marin moan out in surprise and didn't react for a few moments before Martin reached up, grabbing Simon's shoulder and pulled him away, panting hard.

Simon let out a whine before pressing himself closer to Martin, wanting to keep going but Martin once again stopped him. "Stop" Martin firmly said, "Look...you're drunk Simon and I don't want to take advantage of you" he added before gently moving Simon to the side and about to get up again when Simon, once again, pulled him back and pulling him over himself which Martin had to hold himself up to not crush Simon.

"P-Please" Simon whine out before placing kisses along Martin's jawline and neck making him softly groan and shiver a bit.

His eye twitching a bit, Martin's self control was slowly breaking down from Simon's advances before letting out a low groan when he felt Simon lightly running his nails down his chest.

Swallowing a bit, Martin stopped Simon before getting up making Simon whine out before he saw the older man walk to the door, closing it and soon locked it before walking back to Simon and soon pulled the drunken man into a kiss.

Soon after, the room was soon filled with soft moans and groans.


	326. In a Different Clothing Style - Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

"Come on Zres, are you done?" Nick called out as he was tapping his fingers on the arm chair as he was waiting for his boyfriend to step out of the changing room.

"I don't know Nick...." Zres called out, sounding a bit uncertain and annoyed making Nick roll his eyes and sat up. "Come on Zres, you can't look too bad" Nick said in a cheery tone.

He heard Zres letting out a sigh before seeing the door to the changing room swing open, revealing Zres which Nick's cheeks started turning light red from the sight.

Zres was wearing a black jacket that was zipped up halfway, showing off his grey muscle shirt, which Nick quickly took in the visible muscles, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and Zres was wearing multiple black, white and purple thin wristbands, navy blue baggy pants with the area around the knees are slightly ripped and short combat boots with metal on the end. Zres was also wearing a dark purple collar which was loosely wrapped around his neck and was lacking a mask.

_'He looks so sexy!'_ Nick mentally squeals as he was ogling at Zres.

He was suddenly snapped back to reality when Zres lightly slapped his cheek which Nick could see the other having a smug smirk on his face. "My my Nick, I see that I charmed you~" Zres softly purrs out, making Nick blush more and slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah...hehe" he nervously laughs before letting out a squeak when Zres suddenly pulled his human into a kiss.


	327. Shaving Cream - Crundee

_'This will be good'_ Ian thought with a grin as he was wiping the whip cream off of the cake and from the plate.

He as glad that Benjamin was up in his office working, giving Ian time to pull the prank on his boyfriend.

_'Crap'_ he groan out, mentally hitting himself for forgetting about the shaving cream and carefully walked to the bathroom, being careful of not making much noise. Soon after grabbing it, Ian quickly move back to the kitchen, shook the can few times before pouring a bit in the black plate and stirring a bit before suddenly having an idea.

_'It needs....salt'_ Ian thought with an evil grin before grabbing the saltine jar, pouring a bit in the plate before stirring once more. Ian slightly sniffed it before nodding, deciding that it smelled like the whip cream before grabbing the spoon, scooping a bit from the black plate and started spreading it on the cake, making it looked like whip cream.

Ian looked at the tampered cake for a moment and felt bad for a second before he remembered about the air horn prank and soon didn't feel that bad before grabbing the plate and walking up to the recording room.

_'This is going to be funny'_ Ian thought before removing his grin and opened the door.

"Hey Ben, I got the cake" Ian said with a smile which the Dane looked away from the monitor, "Oh, thanks babe" Benjamin gave Ian a smile as the older handed the plate before walking out, but secretly left a small crack and looked through the peak with a grin.

He saw Benjamin working on a few things on the computer before looking down, grabbing a scoop of the cake and took a bite. The Dane chewed for a few moments before his expression turned into shock and disgusted and quickly spat it out onto the plate, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste.

Ian soon started laughing, catching Benjamin's attention and opened the door, "Get pranked" Ian called out. "What!?" Benjamin cried out in shock before covering his mouth and swiftly ran out of the office and towards the bathroom with Ian following and started spitting in the sink before turning the sink on and rapidly drinking the water, trying to wash the taste away.

"D-Does it really taste back" Ian managed to say through his chuckles as Benjamin stops coughing and spitting before turning to glare at Ian, "Yes! Is this because of the air horn!?" the Dane exclaimed which Ian nodded with a grin.

"Yeah"

"....you know I'm going to get you back for this" Benjamin deadpanned before tasting the shaving cream and salt before turning back to getting rid of the taste while promising to Ian that he'll get the older back.


	328. The Fake Mustache - Prestainer

"Crainer! Where is my mustache!" he heard Preston calling out form the living room.

The Dane quietly giggles from his hiding spot, under the bed, while wearing the said mustache and waiting for the lava mob hybrid to find him.

After a few minutes, Crainer soon heard footsteps moving upstairs and towards the bedroom before hearing the door open.

"Crainer! Where are you" Preston called out as Crainer watched his feet walking around the room and let out a quiet giggle.

"I heard that Crainer" Preston called out, causing the Dane to cover his mouth and waited for a few moments before suddenly let out a yelp when he felt a hand grip his ankle and pulling him out from the under the bed.

"Got you!" Preston exclaimed before quickly jumping on Crainer, sitting on his stomach and pinning his wrists on the ground, keeping him still. Crainer soon started to laugh as he tried to get free, "Nuuuu, get off" Crainer playfully whine out as Preston smiles a bit. "No, I see that you stole my mustache" the hybrid said, "So? The mustache look better on me" Crainer told him with a grin which Preston rolled his eyes, "It does not" he said before removing the mustache.

"Awwww" Crainer pouted as Preston placed the mustache on himself and grin down at the Dane. "Cheer up, maybe one day you can earn it" Preston said before placing a kiss on Crainer's cheek, making him smile before the hybrid got off of Crainer, helping him up.

"I will take that mustache from you" Crainer exclaimed causing Preston to laugh at his statement and started patting the Dane's head, "Yeah yeah"


	329. During their morning ritual(s) - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual at the end

It was very early in the morning as Bodil found himself slowly waking up to the sunlight hitting his eyes. Letting out a yawn, Bodil tiredly rubbed his eye, mentally cursing at the sunlight for waking him up and now he won't be able to go back asleep. "Ugh.." he groan out as he sat up and looked at the time. **'6:37 a.m'**. _'It's so early to be fucking awake on a Saturday'_ Bodil thought with a louder groan, rubbing his face a bit before looking down to his left to see Simon, sleeping on his stomach and hugging the pillow close with half of his face buried.

Bodil stared down at him for a few moments before slowly smirking, _'If I have to stay awake, neither do you'_ Bodil thought before removing the covers off of both of them and moves over Simon, holding himself up.

Bodil let out a dark chuckle before leaning down and started placing soft kisses on the back of Simon's neck while lightly running his fingers along his sides from under his shirt to slowly wake him up. He kept it up until he felt Simon slightly move a bit before becoming still. _'Damn it'_ Bodil thought before starting to bite and lick Simon's neck and slowly rubbing himself against Simon's ass. Bodil kept repeating his actions before he stopped moving when he heard a soft moan and feeling Simon pressing against him.

"W-Why did you stop?" Simon asked with a mixture of a groan and moan and looked back to Bodil.

"Hehe" Bodil lightly giggle before suddenly pull away and gets out of bed, "It's morning, so wakey wakey" Bodil happily said, acting like he didn't do anything and quickly ran out of the room when he saw how angry Simon was getting.

"You fucking tease! You better fuck me!" Simon yelled out as he was getting out of bed and chased Bodil.


	330. All Night Long - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"Ngh...I-Ian~" Crainer moan out as he gripped Ian's hair, feeling the other lightly biting down and sucking on different parts of his neck.

He soon felt the other lightly chuckling against his neck before Ian pulled away and started to remove the Dane's clothes while leaving kisses along the smooth skin. Crainer let out a whine as he felt Ian brushing his fingers against his clothed member. "C-Come on" Crainer whine out, giving Ian's hair a sharp tug, making the older growl out before fully removed the rest of his clothes and roughly kissed him.

Soon Crainer quickly removed Ian's clothes, wanting them off which the older quickly helped before placing his hands under Crainer's knees, lifting his legs slightly.

"Want prep?" Ian asked as he removed one of his hands, but stopped when Crainer quickly shook his head, tightening his grip. "No! I want you now!" the Dane whine out making Ian slightly smirk before positioning himself and slightly waited for a reaction.

"Stop teasing me!" Crainer growl out, slightly hitting Ian's lower back before letting out a loud moan when Ian manage to push in in one thrust, instantly hitting the Dane's prostate.

"AHH~ Yes!" Crainer moan out, lightly dragging his nails along Ian's scalp, making him groan out in pleasure before lifting the smaller's legs up more before doing slow and hard thrusts, slowly bringing Crainer to his climax.

"T-Too quick" Crainer whimpers as he felt his climax coming quicker than he would have liked. Then he let out a moan as he felt a rough hand pumping him in tune to the thrusts.

"Just because you finished first doesn't me I'll stop" Ian whispered in his ear making Crainer shiver a bit before letting out a louder moan when the older thrusts in harder and lightly rubbing his thumb along the smaller's slit which triggered his climax.

"MM!" Crainer let out a loud moan, quickly cumming on his stomach and Ian's hand. But before he could recover, Crainer let out a yelp as he gripped Ian's shoulders as the older swiftly moved back, pulling the Dane on top of him, with his hands on Crainer's hips while Crainer was straddling Ian which caused Ian to push in even deeper.

"Ohhh~" Crainer moan out at the feeling before letting out a gasp when he felt Ian squeezing his hips. "Ride me" Ian said with a smirk before leaning down and placed his mouth on the smaller's left nipple and gave it a sensual suck making Crainer shiver at the sensation before tightening his grip on Ian's shoulders and slowly lifted himself and lowering, repeating the same motion while letting out soft moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Slowly he started to move faster and soon enough, he started bouncing up and down hard with his right hand tightly gripping the older's shoulder as leverage while his left hand tightly gripping Ian's hair and moaning out the other's name in pleasure.

Ian was gripping Crainer's hips tightly while helping him move as well as leaving bite marks along the Dane's chest, shoulders and neck, some of the marks slightly bleeding though Crainer isn't even bothered by the pain, too blinded by the pleasure.

Getting slightly tired at the speed, Ian tighten his grip and did a hard thrust upward when Crainer slam down at the same time, causing the Dane to let out a scream when his prostate was hit. "I-IAN!" Crainer cried out as he tighten his grip, sinking his nails into the older's shoulder as he quickens his pace as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten more.

Letting out a groan at the tightening feeling, Ian moved his right hand and started pumping the smaller and thrusts up harder, making the Dane scream out more.

After a few hard thrusts and pumps, Crainer let out a loud moan and quickly cumming on Ian's stomach, violently trembling from the intense pleasure before barely feeling rough hands grip his thighs and let out a yelp when he was harshly pushed back onto the bed, flipped around onto his stomach before feeling a rough grip on his hair and before he could say anything, Crainer let out a scream when Ian forcefully pushed back in.

"I-IAN!" Crainer cried out as he tightly gripped the pillow, letting out loud moans and pants, feeling Ian thrusting in hard and fast while letting out low groans and grunts.

"Shhh~" Ian coos out before leaning down and started sucking and biting on Crainer's neck as his thrusts became faster. "OHH~" Crainer moans out as he pushed his hips back, wanting more which Ian didn't deny him and soon gripped the Dane's thigh and slightly lifted his leg, groaning out when he felt his member tighten more from the angle.

"I-Ian! P-Please! AH!" Crainer started begging as he sank his nails into the pillow. Slightly growling, Ian slightly sat up and pinned down Crainer before thrusting in even harder, getting closer to his climax.

"MMM~" Crainer bit down on the pillow, moaning out as he quickly came on the bed sheets and suddenly flinched in surprise when Ian thrusts in deep enough and came inside while letting out a loud groan.

After a few minutes of the pleasure feeling and loud panting, instead of pulling out, Ian simply rearranged themselves to where he was laying on his side while holding Crainer close.

"Ngh..." Crainer softly panting, feeling the pleasure quickly replaced with tiredness and leans back against Ian. "Look like we did it all night" Ian said with a slight smirk which Crainer looked at the time and saw that he was right. "Oh....t-time do fly by when you're having fun right?" Crainer said with a tired grin, hearing Ian chuckle a bit before leaning down, nuzzling his neck.

It was a few minutes passed six in the morning as the couple quickly fell asleep.


	331. Spooning - Neo x Kehaan

Neo let out a yawn as he was tiredly looking down at his tablet, looking through the coding one more time. _'Okay....hopefully the next round of lucky blocks runs smoothly'_ Neo thought before turning the tablet off and looked up to see Kehaan and found him already laying on the grass, asleep.

"He's lucky that he finished his part" Neo mutters to himself as he placed the tablet on the stand table and walked towards the sleeping hybrid and let out a louder yawn. Deciding that he was too lazy to take both himself and Kehaan home, Neo simply laid down beside Kehaan and wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling the back of Kehaan's neck, spooning him.

He knew that he woke Kehaan up by feeling the smaller slightly stir and felt him tiredly patting his arms before pressing his back against Neo's chest and became still once more.

Neo tiredly smile and simply tightens his grip and slowly fell asleep, holding Kehaan close.


	332. What did you say - Simdil90

"To be honest, this is kinda fun to do" Simon couldn't help but say as he was sitting still while his six-years-old daughter was currently putting some blush on his cheeks.

She simply giggles at his statement before starting to push on some lipstick on him, making Simon slightly grimace at the feeling. "You look so pretty" Bodil told him with a grin as he was watching from the couch before laughing when Simon turn to glare at his husband.

"Papa so pretty like a princess" Violet happily said when she finished and leaned back, clapping a bit. Simon looked at her before doing a small pose, "I'm the best princess" Simon said in a sassy making Violet giggle and Bodil chuckle, "The prettiest princess" Bodil added, making Simon lightly blush and smile.

Then Violet grabbed a strand of Simon's hair, pulling him down a bit, "Papa you forget your ear rings" she exclaimed before starting to put on the fake clip-on ear rings on Simon's ears. Soon after, Violet placed a toy crown on her papa's head and leans back with a big smile. "Now papa is the true princess" she giggles.

"No, he would be the queen" Bodil interrupted with a grin. "Hehe, he's kinda right" Simon said as he pulled Violet close, kissing her cheek which made her giggle at the affection, "And you'll be our little princess" he added.

The loving moment was soon interrupted by someone walking in and the someone was Ghost.

"What the heck happened to your face Simon, you look like a girl" Ghost told Simon, making him tensed up and look at Ghost was a hard glare, still grinning.

"What the fuck did you say, bitch?" Simon said through his teeth and Ghost started picking up some killer intent signally that he fucked up. "Um...BYE!" Ghost quickly ran out.

"Bodil, hold Violet, my ear rings and my crown!" Simon growled out as he handed Bodil their daughter, ear rings and crown before swiftly stood up and started chasing the cyborg.

"YOU SHOW HIM HONEY!" Bodil yelled out, cheering Simon on while Violet was happily clapping, not realizing what was happening.


	333. You have a cute accent - Crundee

It doesn't matter any kind of day, he always like wearing long-sleeves shirts underneath his regular shirt.

It wasn't for any terrible reason though, Crainer just like the feeling of the soft sleeve rubbing against his arms. Well that was one reason, the second reason that he wears long-sleeves shirts was to hide his soul tattoo.

A soul tattoo first appears anywhere on the person's body with their soul mate's first sentence which was the way for someone to use to find their soul mates, Though, every tattoo is different. He still remember the first time his soul tattoo first appeared on his left forearm at age ten.

_**You have a cute accent** _

When he saw it, Crainer had a small blush for nearly five minutes, but it also made him giddy yet nervous since he have a feeling that his soul mate isn't around his area and would mostly be either a tourist or living in a completely different area.

Despite the low chance, Crainer was hopeful that he would find his soul mate.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Everything is so different here" Crainer mutter to himself as he looked around in awe.

He recently moved into a new area which was close to the city and when he started exploring the city, he noticed that he stumbled onto some kind of celebration.

As he was walking, he suddenly let out a yelp when he ran into someone and turn to see that he knocked their drink on their shirt and panic a bit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Crainer cried out as he kept panicking, not noticing the taller man's expression change.

"You have a cute accent"

Crainer stopped talking and tensed up in surprise when he heard the familiar words and looked up at the man. "I-It's you...." Crainer breathed out in shock yet happy to finally find his soul mate.

Saying nothing, the man simply held out his right arm and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the same sentence that Crainer first said.

**_Oh I'm so sorry_ **

Crainer blushed a bit before shyly smiling before holding out his left arm and rolled his sleeve up, showing the man his soul tattoo.

"Well you do have a cute accent" the man said with a laugh making Crainer blush more, "So, what's your name? My name is Ian" Ian introduced himself as he rolled his sleeve back down as Crainer did the same.

"M-My name is Crainer...." the Dane introduced himself with a small grin.


	334. Handcuffs - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight bondage and blowjob

It was early in the morning as the sun shined through the window and shining on the bed which there laid a single man whom was asleep.

The man was laying on his back with his right arm resting beside his head while his left arm resting on his stomach and was only wearing black shorts with the blankets only covering his left leg.

As the man was asleep, the door to the bedroom slowly slid open, revealing a smaller male.

The smaller male have dirty blonde hair with purple streaks, mischievous emerald green eyes and a sly grin. When he stepped inside, he was only wearing an oversized shirt and holding a pair of handcuffs.

Instead of it usual metal appearances, it was plastic-like which was covered by black leather and softening pads inside that won't leave small bruises on the skin.

He slowly looked over the sleeping man's body for a few seconds before biting his bottom lip to silence his soft moan, 'No, not today' he told himself with a sigh before walking to the bed, climbing on it and crawled towards the sleeping man, carefully grabbing his left arm and lifted it up while grabbing his right arm and started chaining his wrists to the rail of the headboard, making sure that it wasn't too tight before sitting back on the sleeping man's stomach.

_'So cute'_ he thought as he ran his fingers along the other's chest, tracing each muscle and scar. He soon felt himself getting hard, instantly stopping what he was doing, _'Not right now'_ he thought with a low whine before moving back, sitting on the older's legs and hooking his fingers over waistband of his shorts and boxers and started pulling them down enough to expose his limp member.

He slightly licks his lips in hunger before lightly ran the tips of his fingers up and down the limp member, repeating the motion until the member was fully erected and pulled away.

He also heard the sleeping man let out a low groan which eh quickly gripped the older's hips to stop him from moving.

_'This is going to be fun'_ he thought with a slight smirk before leaning down and gave the tip of the member a light lick, feeling the man underneath unconsciously shiver. He kept licking the tip and lightly blew on it for a few minutes until he heard a louder groan and a sharp inhale.

He stopped and looked up to see him awake and staring down at him with a shocked expression.

"C-Crainer?! W-What are you....why am I chained up?" he started asking as he quickly realized that he was handcuffed to the headboard and was hard.

Crainer simply smirks at him, "Just lay back and relax Ian~" he coos out before he leans back down, taking the tip in his mouth, suckling it a bit.

Ian quickly muffled a gasp and simply let out a low groan of pleasure as he tried to thrust up only for Crainer to have a surprisingly tight grip on Ian's hips, keeping them down.

"D-Damn it Crainer" Ian groan out as he tightly gripped the chain of the handcuffs before suddenly gasping out when Crainer suddenly took his whole member in his mouth, not even gagging. The Dane simply tighten his grip and quickly bobbed his head up and down while sucking the tip as he bobbed his head up as well as licking the slit. Ian let out a low moan and once again tried to thrust upwards, but failing.

"F-Fuck" Ian groan out, feeling his climax quickly approaching and leans his head back, grinding his teeth a bit. Crainer let out a moan when he tasted pre-cum and started sucking harder as well as lightly biting down making the older gasp out at the new sensation and slightly twitched.

After a few minutes, Crainer suddenly deep throat him making Ian gasp out at the sensation and suddenly came with a loud groan of pleasure.

"Mm!" Crainer slightly jumped, caught by surprise but quickly swallows the cum before pulling away and licking his member clean. Ian slightly shiver, panting hard.

Humming, Crainer pulled away and looked up at Ian with a slight smirk, "That was fun~" Crainer purrs out making the older laugh a bit, "One way to wake up to" Ian told him before slightly tugging at the handcuffs. "So, are you going to uncuff me?" Ian asked which the Dane simply smirk more before getting out of bed. "Naw, I didn't leave it tight so you should be able to escape~" Crainer coos out, "Bye~" the Dane added before walking out of the bedroom leaving Ian tied up in disbelief.

"I'll get him back for this" Ian groan out.


	335. Caught - Skyrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"Ahh~ J-Jerome~" Sky softly moan out as he tried to push the Bacca away, but Jerome simply let out a low growl before continuing leaving bite marks along Sky's jawline and neck. "D-Door" Sky managed to say through his moans as he gripped the fur of his lover before moaning louder when Jerome bit down on Sky's sweet spot.

"No one is home" Jerome growls out as he grinds against his mate, whom let out a loud moan and lightly pulled his fur. "J-Just f-fuck me" Sky groan out as he grinds against Jerome, trying to get more friction, only to whine when Jerome pinned his hips down. "Not yet" Jerome smirks before quickly removing both of their clothes.

"H-Hurry" Sky whined as he pulled Jerome close with his legs wrapped around the Bacca's waist. Letting out a dark chuckle, Jerome tightly gripped Sky's hips and pulled him close, pressing the tip of his member against the other's entrance, "No prep?" Jerome asked with a smirk as he lightly ran his claws along Sky's member, sending shivers down Sky's spine, making the uke whine. "J-Just do it!" Sky yelled out, slightly sinking his nails into the Bacca's shoulders, making him growl before lifting Sky's hips up more before thrusting in all in one go, making Sky scream out in pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure.

Jerome let out a low growl from the sudden tightness and slightly sank his claws into Sky's hips and slowly did slow, hard thrusts, hitting Sky's prostate at every thrust making Sky moan out at every thrust, slowly making him crazy from the intense pleasure.

"Fuck! H-Harder!" Sky moan out, tightening his grip around Jerome before reaching up and gripped the Bacca's ears. The simple action quickly made Jerome snap and moved his hands under Sky's knees and raised his legs up, making the pleasure more intense from the different angle.

"J-Jerome!" Sky moan out as the Bacca thrusts in harder and deeper while letting out low growls of pleasure.

Jerome slowly tightens his grip on Sky's legs, feeling himself slowly getting closer to his climax and thrusting in faster. "AH!" Sky moans out at the sudden change of speed before quickly pulling Jerome down and roughly kissed him which the Bacca kissed back, swallowing every moan.

Jerome let out a deep growl and thrusts in deep before cumming inside, making Sky moan out with a shiver from the feeling before whining out, wanting his release.

Jerome leans down and bites down on Sky's neck, making him moan loudly before gripping the other's member and gave him a few quick pumps before Sky quickly came with a moan.

Jerome slowly pulled away from Sky's neck, leaving both of them panting hard before the Bacca lowered his mate's legs making him softly moan from the movement.

"Ahh....that was fun" Sky soon said with a laugh, ignoring the pain on his neck, hips and ass.

Jerome simply laughs at his comment before leaning down, nuzzling his neck while pulling Sky close.

Suddenly they both jumped when they heard the door open and wen they turn to look, they saw that it was Mitch with his face slightly red.

"Um....next time, wait until we're all out of the house before you two get it on" Mitch suggested it to them in an awkward tone, "Sorry Biggums" Jerome apologized while Sky covered his face, feeling completely embarrassed.


	336. Why.... - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Major Character Death

Crainer slowly bit his bottom lip as he was playing with the edge of his blanket as he was waiting for the others to come back.

It had been nearly ten minutes since Jordan and Thea had headed out and neither of them had come back which slowly made Crainer more and more nervous with a hint of dread which made him want to head out to find the others, but he didn't move.

Soon he moved the blanket over his head, trying to ignore the ever growing ominous silence before suddenly jumping when he heard footsteps and quickly removed the blanket before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ian! You're back" Crainer happily exclaimed with a grin as Ian silently turn to the young male, not saying anything which caused the grin to slowly fade away. "I-Ian?" Crainer called out, confused on why the older male wasn't responding before unconsciously started to tense up and grip the blanket as Ian started walking towards him.

"A-Are you okay?" Crainer asked once more as the air became dense. Soon Crainer let out a gasp when he saw Ian up close now and started to back away. "G-Get away!" Crainer cried out in fear making Ian let out a deep growl and suddenly charged forwards making the younger let out a yelp before letting out a gurgle when Ian wrapped his hands around Crainer's neck tightly while sinking his newly grown claws which easily sank into Crainer's soft skin, drawing out blood.

"S-STOP! ACK!" Crainer managed to cry out as he tried to kick the older male off, but Ian was surprisingly stronger than before and simply tighten his grip, making the younger cry out in pain causing more blood to flow out as well as some blood dripping down his mouth.

Soon enough Ian started to stand up, harshly pulling Crainer up causing the claws to sink in even deeper and easily raised Crainer off the floor. The younger male started to chock and gag as the pressure quickly cut off his air supply and more blood dripping down his face which was quickly mixed with tears. Ever so slowly, Crainer soon stop struggling and simply stared at Ian with teary eyes which the older stared back with emotionless eyes and quickly tightens his grip once more which a loud cracking sound came from Crainer and soon became limp.

Seeing that he was dead, Ian carelessly threw Crainer away, harshly ripping his claws out making more blood flow out before Ian silently walked out of the house.


	337. A Helping Hand - Simdil666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot of blood

He doesn't know how long he had been trapped in the watery cage. But despite him being blindfolded and almost his whole body submerged in ice water, he relied on his excellent hearing to figure out how many are there and where he was.

He also figured out that he was nearby sea water by the salty taste in the air though it shouldn't be much of a problem to escape when he get out of his binds, but was deciding to bid his time.

He let out a low hum when he heard rapid footsteps heading towards the room he was held in and soon heard hushed talking, though the only think that he managed to pick up was someone attacking the base and killing everyone. He slightly lick his lips when he started tasting the blood in the air, exciting him a bit before quickly calming himself down and listened to the talking stop when the door suddenly slapped open and soon heard the sound of flesh being torn and sounding like water hitting the ground as the smell of blood grew stronger.

As soon as the sound had started, it quickly became quiet which he could feel a presence in the room.

**"Care to help out?"** He called out with a chuckle and barely flinched when he felt something cool gripping his jawline and tilted his head up. **"Like what you see~"** he slightly flirted with a smirk though he didn't get a response instead the cool feeling disappeared and suddenly felt the water quickly draining and the binds breaking which followed by footsteps walking out of the room.

Letting out a hum, he move to his feet while rubbing his wrists before removing the blindfolds to see the whole room was nearly covered in blood and three bodies on the ground.

Licking his lips more, he soon started following the bloodied footsteps to find the person whom caused all this as well as freeing him.

_'Very creative'_ he thought as he was walking through the hallway while seeing many different corpses, each on killed in many different ways and the blood splatter along the wall.

Soon enough, he heard the sound of something hitting the ground repeatedly making him curious and walked closer and peaked inside to see a person crouching and when he started to walk towards him, he saw that the person have purple aura-like tentacles and one of them was holding a bloodied corpse and was slamming it on the ground over and over again.

**"I think he have enough"** He called out with a slight grin, seeing the person stopping and instead dropped the corpse before standing up and looking back to him and he couldn't help but look over the person, liking the way the person was covered in blood which brought out his eyes.

**"So what brought you here?"** he asked, watching the person tilted his head before one of their tentacles reach out to him. **"Too shy to speak?"** he asked before blinking in surprise when the person simply opened his mouth, showing that he was missing his tongue. **"Mm....sucks, so you speak though these?"** he asked which the person nodded before reaching towards on, touching it.

_'They were part of the group....I had to kill them all'_ he heard a voice in his head. **"Mm...sweet"** he said with a grin before stepping closer. **"Well, you put on quite a show"** he said with a chuckle before holding out his hand.

**"My name is Bodil, and you are?"** he introduced himself with a toothy grin. The person stared at his offered hand for a moment before slowly reaching out, gripping his hand which Bodil noticed how cold his skin was, compared to his warm skin. _'My name is Simon'_ the person introduced himself.

**"Nice to meet you"** Bodil happily said which Simon nodded back.

**"Hehe, come on lets get out of here"** Bodil happily cheered as he started leading Simon towards the exit, not letting go of his hand, which Simon surprisingly didn't mind and silently followed behind the demon.


	338. I'm sorry.... - X33n x CaptainSparklez

It was turning day time as X33n walked out of the facility, covered in small wounds, dried blood, dirt and holding a chainsaw, which he took from infected Crainer.

"KEHAAN!" X33n yelled out, seeing the android walking a few feet away and saw him stop. X33n walked towards him with an angry expression. Kehaan soon turned around, facing the angry man. **"Why are you here? I thought that you died"** Kehaan asked him in an emotionless tone making X33n tighten his grip on the handle.

"I got rid of it, now..." X33n walked a few steps, "It's time to turn you off" he growls out before stopping when he heard the android started chuckling. **"Well....I'm sorry human, but this is your final journey"** Kehaan said as he stepped back a bit, **"Unless you'll join me in creating a better world?"** Kehaan soon offered making X33n scowl at him, "I'll never join you" he growls out, making the android shake his head.

**"I see...then you must die..."** Kehaan snapped his fingers before stepping back even farther, which X33n soon saw someone walking towards them and when the person got close enough, X33n tensed up in fear, feeling his heart tighten painfully.

**"Jordan...kill him"** Kehaan commanded as Jordan walked close enough before lifting his head, revealing his pale skin and pitch black eyes with black tear stains.

"J-Jordan..." X33n softly called out before pushing down his feelings and turned on the chainsaw, staring at the infected waiting for the first move.

It only lasted a few seconds before Jordan let out a loud screech and instantly charged at X33n, whom barely got out of the way and quickly swung the chainsaw at Jordan, nipping his arm, truly starting the battle.

"Jordan! Stop!" X33n cried out, hoping to snap Jordan out of it before quickly dodging another fireball. The infected simply growled at him before tightly gripping the ground before pulling out decent sized rocks and throws it at X33n, whom barely dodged them. but got hit in the arm. "Ack!" X33n gripped his arm before quickly jumping back creating distance and lifted his sleeve to see the bruise is already forming.

X33n managed to look up only to see Jordan charging at him with hands covered in flames. "Mm!" X33n quickly swung his chainsaw up causing the infected to screech out in pain before Jordan quickly jumped back, growling at the human with his hands badly bleeding.

_'I'm sorry'_ X33n thought before seeing Jordan quickly shaking and soon purple particles covered Jordan for a few seconds before revealing his new form.

Jordan became taller with sharp claws as well as larger fangs and scythe-like appendages coming out of his shoulders.

The infected let out a screech and quickly thrust his new appendages at X33n, about to stab him.

"Whoa!" X33n quickly dodged the blades and ran off, keeping a bit of a distance between them.

_'He's faster!'_ he thought quickly dodging Jordan once again while getting a few hits in. Soon Jordan became too fast, causing X33n to spent most of his time, quickly dodging each hit. _'He's fucking playing with me'_ X33n quickly realized after blocking one of the hits.

"Enough Jordan! Finish it!" Kehaan suddenly called out which Jordan jumped back and transformed one more time.

Jordan lower half became spider-like while even sharper fangs and was towering over X33n, whom looked a bit intimidated by the sheer growth.

Jordan let out a deeper screech before spatting out green balls of acid. "Shit!" X33n dodged them, hearing the ground that he stood up, start sizzling. _'Can't get hit'_ he thought before noticing how slower Jordan got and ran around the infected and swung his chainsaw, hearing Jordan screech out in pain before firing fireballs. "Ack!" X33n jumped back, grabbing his arm.

But X33n raised his chainsaw up with one arm as Jordan swung one of his legs down on X33n, blocking it. "Ngh!" He groan out, feeling the strain before using both arms. It became the battle of the strength as they pushed back at each other, which X33n was glad that the infected didn't attack him like this.

"AHH!" X33n suddenly pushed back, using the blade of the chainsaw to cut at the leg, making Jordan screech out and swiftly swung the chainsaw upwards, hitting the target.

_'I-I'm sorry...'_ X33n thought as he was panting, feeling the warm substance fall on his face as Jordan was frozen before violating shaking for a few seconds and soon became limp.

Quickly pushing back tears, X33n used his foot to push Jordan off of the blade and soon stood up. He stared down at the corpse before looking away with a tear dripping down, "I'm so sorry..." X33n softly apologized before focusing on Kehaan, whom looked completely shocked and walked to the android.

"Y-You think you won..." Kehaan started saying as X33n blankly stared at him, "Your world will be destroyed, you can't stop this nor the military" Kehaan kept talking, quickly annoying X33n.

"Shut up" X33n said, shocking Kehaan before quickly swinging the chainsaw down, cutting the android from the shoulders down to the waist, completely 'killing' him.

After 'killing' him, X33n found himself walking back to Jordan and kneels down by his head and lightly picked up his upper half and hugged him, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you all..." X33n softly said before placing a soft kiss on cold lips before pulling away and placing Jordan down, silently crying.

_'If only I was fast enough....'_


	339. A Little Help - X33n x CaptainSparklez

_'Just deep breathing Jordan'_ he thought as he tried to calm down both his breathing and heartbeat, but failing.

He could still remembered the reason behind his small panic attack. He had caught a glimpse of his ex boyfriend which caused him to go into a small panic attack and found himself outside of a friend's house, trying to calm himself enough to excuse himself, but it was taking longer to calm himself down.

Jordan soon covered his ears trying to block off the mixture of loud ringing and his own heartbeat as he started breathing even faster. Before the small panic attack became more aggressive, Jordan soon felt hands grip his wrists and soon he was pressed against a warm chest and before he could say anything, Jordan soon started listening to a calming heartbeat which slowly calmed him down and paid attention to the soothing sound.

As Jordan was slowly calming down, X33n was lightly running his fingers through the smaller's hair in hopes of calming him down and rubbing his back with another hand. He was very surprised to find his friend having a panic attack, but was glad that he was able to calm the younger male down.

X33n had a feeling that it was caused by the strange man that crashed the party, but decided to push that thought down and turn his attention in helping Jordan.

He soon wrapped his arms under the younger's knees and around his back, carrying him bridal style and started heading back home.

Xxxx

When he made it home, Jordan as fallen asleep and was tightly gripping on X33n's jacket. The older male didn't mind and easily entered the house and walked to his bedroom.

X33n gently placed Jordan on the bed after removing his grip and swiftly removed the younger's shoes, belt and jacket before moving the blanket over him. The older then looked down at the sleeping male and couldn't help, but love how innocent Jordan looked and before he knew it, X33n leaned down and softly placed a kiss on Jordan's forehead and pulled away. "Night..." he softly said before stepping back and walked out of the bedroom.

Xxxxx

Letting out a soft groan, Jordan slowly woke up to find himself laying in a soft bed. Blinking a bit, Jordan slowly sat up and looked around, confused of where he was. "What..." he quietly mutters before removing the blanket and slowly getting out of bed before shivering a bit from the cold breeze and simply picked up the blanket and wrapped it around himself before quietly walking out of the bedroom, half trying to figure out where he was and half trying to find something which he couldn't figure out what.

As he was looking around, Jordan slowly realized that he was in X33n's house, _'Why am I here?'_ he asked himself before suddenly realizing something.

_'I was having a panic attack....but I think X33n managed to calm me down and...brought me to his house_ ' Jordan thought with a light blush on his cheeks and quietly walked to the living room before hearing a soft snore.

Turning to the couch, he saw X33n asleep on the couch with the blanket only covering his lower half and felt guilty since he had taken the bed. Staring at X33n for a few seconds, Jordan walked to the couch, lifted the blanket before carefully moving down beside X33n and shyly wrapped his arms around the older's stomach and laid his head on his chest, instantly listening to his heartbeat.

Jordan instantly felt relaxed and closed his eyes, listening to the calm heartbeat and soon felt himself slowly dosing off and before he fully fell asleep, Jordan felt an arm wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss on his forehead.


	340. Threesome - Ssundee, Crainer & Ambrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

The first few things that he noticed was a pounding headache, his sore throat along with his mouth being dry and tasting something salty as well as a slight throbbing feeling between his legs. But the main thing he noticed was something warm and sweaty pressed against his sides as well as an arm resting on his chest.

Softly groaning a bit, Ambrew slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling which he quickly realized that it didn't belonged to his bedroom. Confused, Ambrew started to raise his arm to rub his face, but found out that his arm was pinned down and when he turn to see why, he started blushing bright red when he saw that it was Crainer pinning his arm down and noticed that the Dane was completely naked.

_'What the heck happened!?'_ Ambrew thought panicking a bit and quickly sat up before wincing in pain as the slight throbbing became more painful as well as his headache. Then he heard movement on his other side and turn to see and saw that it was Ian, fully naked as well.

Ambrew slowly placed his hand on his head as he looked away from Ian, trying to remember what had happened.

**(Flashback)**

_Ambrew let out a low groan as he felt soft hands slowly pumping him along with soft nips along his jawline and rough nips on his neck as well as rough hands under his shirt, rubbing his chest and stomach._

_"G-Guys..." Ambrew groan out as he reached up, gripping the other's hair in front of him while leaning his head back against the second person's shoulder._

_A low chuckle was heard from behind before the second person pulled away and tilted Ambrew's head upwards. "Just relax~" Ian coos out before giving him a kiss which Ambrew desperately kissed back, moaning out as the soft hands moves faster._

_Then Ian pulled away, "Help me move him Crainer" Ian asked which Crainer pulled away causing Ambrew to groan out form the lack of contact and both men started moving Ambrew to the bed, their movement are slightly sluggish and almost stumbling over their feet, but they made it to the bed with Ian pushing Ambrew on the bed and on his hands and knees while Crainer kneeling down in front of Ambrew and quickly pulled him into a kiss which Ambrew happily returned the kiss._

_While Crainer was distracting him, Ian quickly removed his own clothes before moving behind Ambrew and slid his hand under his shirt, feeling the skin twitch under his touch. "Ahhh~" Ambrew pulled away from Crainer and let out a soft moan before looking back and his face turned bright red from seeing Ian naked before he felt a hand cupping his cheek making him look away back to Crainer._

_"Lets take these clothes off~" Crainer purrs out before slowly removing Ambrew's clothes with Ian's help as Ambrew was panting, too aroused to complain._

_Soon enough all three of them were naked as Crainer pulled Ambrew into a kiss while Ian simply spread Ambrew's legs while placing kisses and bite marks along his back, making Ambrew moan out before Crainer pulled away and moved down to place more bite marks on Ambrew's neck, making him moan louder while gripping the bed sheets and shaking a bit._

_"G-Guys...p-please" Ambrew desperately whine out, panting hard. Then he gasp when he felt a soft grip on his hair and looked up at Crainer, "If you help me then Ian will help you~" the Dane purrs out which Ambrew quickly nodded with a small mewl._

_Crainer gently move Ambrew down to his harden member which Ambrew quickly understood and placed his hands on the Dane's hips before swallowing his member in one go, instantly deep throating him making the Dane gasp out a loud moan and tightens his grip on Ambrew's hair._

_As Ambrew was sucking Crainer off, Ian moved closer, gripping Ambrew's hips and positions himself before pushing in all in one go making Ambrew tense up and whine loudly._

_"Shh~" Crainer softly pets him, trying to calm him down, knowing how painful it was while Ian slowly pumping him, trying to get his mind off the pain._

_Silently whimpering a bit, Ambrew started sucking Crainer off, trying to get his mind off the pain and on the small pleasure from Ian's touches. After a few minutes, the pain had dulled down enough for Ambrew to ignore it and started to let out soft moans which was barely heard though the other two heard it. Crainer let out a groan and slowly thrusts in, making sure to not chock Ambrew while Ian started to slowly thrust in and out slowly quickening his pace while timing his pumping which help bring Ambrew closer to his release._

_Moaning loudly at the change in pace, Ambrew started moving his head back and forth while sucking harder and running his tongue along the slit which made Crainer leans his head back, letting out loud moans and pants._

_"Ahh~ S-So good~" Crainer moan out as he tightens his grip. Ian simply nodded in agreement while starting doing hard thrusts, making sure to hit Ambrew's prostate at every thrust and pumping him faster._

_"C-Close~" Crainer groan out as he pushed Ambrew down, now thrusting in a bit faster while Ambrew sucking him faster while tightening around Ian, making the older male groan out in pleasure and thrusting in faster._

_After a few more minutes, Crainer was the first to cum, having a tight grip on Ambrew's hair while Ambrew started swallowing the cum the best as he could before letting out a loud muffled moan, suddenly cumming after. Ian let out a groan from the sudden tightness and thrusts in as deep as he could and came inside._

_After a few moments of bliss, Ian was the first to snap out of it and pulled out of Ambrew, enjoying the way the excessive cum drip out of Ambrew's entrance and down his inner thighs. Shivering from the sensation, Ambrew slowly pulled away, swallowing a bit of cum though a trail of cum was dripping down his mouth and looked up at Crainer. The Dane simply giggles before pulling Ambrew up and licks the cum off._

_Too tired to hold himself up, Ambrew fell on top of Crainer's lap, panting hard with a tired expression while Crainer ran his fingers through the other's hair with the same expression which Ian took charge and gently rearranged them both to where they are laying on the bed with Ambrew laying on his back while Crainer was laying on his side with his arm wrapped around his chest and snuggling close. Soon enough Ian lay down on the other side and wrapped his arm around Ambrew's and Crainer's waist and all three of them quickly fell asleep._

**(End Flashback)**

_'Oh god! Did that really happen!?'_ Ambrew panicky thought with his face bright red and covered his face though he quickly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to see that Ian was awake.

"I-Ian!? I-I'm sorry f-for last night b-but I was drunk a-and-!?" Ambrew started rambling for a few seconds before he was cut off by Ian pulling him close and kissed him for a few moments before pulling away, leaving Ambrew speechless.

"It's fine" Ian told him with a smile, "Me and Crainer didn't mind" he added which Ambrew jumped again when he felt arms wrapped around his chest and a kiss on his cheek, "He's right" Crainer added with a giggle, making Ambrew blush even more red.


	341. Poke - SkyHDS90

"Hey" **Poke** "Hey" **Poke** "Hey" **Poke**

He could feel his eye twitching more as he felt another poke on his cheek and simply glared at the older male, hoping that the intensity of his glare would at least stop him, but Sky was simply immune to it and kept poking his cheek.

"Hey Simon~" Sky sang out as he started poking the younger's other cheek ignoring his tensed body nor the ever slowing annoyance and anger in his eyes.

"Staaaap" Simon groan out though Sky ignored him, still poking his cheek with an amused smirk.

"Hey" **Poke** "Hey" **Poke** "He-ACK!" Sky was instantly interrupted by a hammer to the head by Simon whom had once again taken out his hammer.

A few moments later, Bodil peaked inside the room to ask the couple something when he instantly closed his mouth, seeing Sky on the ground with a bump on his head and swirling eyes while Simon was sitting on the desk and playing a game on Sky's phone.

_'I'll ask later'_ Bodil thought before quickly leaving, not wanting to have a hammer to the head.


	342. Cookies - Sparkant

"Aaaaaant" Ant sigh out before looking down to see Jordan staring up at him with puppy eyes and a small pout.

"What?" Ant asked, already knowing what the older wanted from him.

"Can I have your cookie?" Jordan asked with a small smile as he stared at the cookie in Ant's hand. "No, there's a box of cookies in the kitchen if you want one" Ant denied him before looking away. "Nuuuu" Jordan whine before moving up, placing his chin on Ant's chest, "I want your cookie" Jordan whine out which Ant rolled his eyes, knowing that the older won't give up until he have the cookie.

"Give me one reason on why should I give you my cookie?" Ant asked with his eyebrow raised. "Uhhhh.....because you love me?" Jordan answered with a sheepish smile. "Mm...that's one reason" Ant said with a slight smirk.

"That should be the only reason" Jordan told him making Ant roll his eyes with a smile and suddenly pushed his half eaten cookie into Jordan's mouth, catching him by surprise.

"Mm!" Jordan let out a yelp before taking a bite out of the cookie and started eating it. "Happy?" Ant said with a laugh, amused. "Yep" Jordan answered with a grin as he took another bite.


	343. Sweet Dreams - Simdil666

_Click......Click......Click.....Click_

No matter how many times he turn the flashlight on and off, he could still see the large figure a few feet across from him not moving an inch, though he was staring back at him with a grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Just leave" Simon mutter out as he was resting on top of his knees and tightening his left arm around his knees while blankly staring at the figure.

The shadowy figure simply chuckles at his response, **"Why should I?"** the figure asked in a teasing manner. Frowning a bit, Simon turned the flashlight on and off a few times, **"Do you really think that I'll just disappear so easily?"** the figure suddenly asked though Simon told himself to ignore the figure as he kept turning the flashlight on and off.

**"Have you told your friends how you stay up all night, trying to banish me?"** the figure kept asking, **"Have they ever notice the dark bruises under your eyes?"**

**"You think that I'm just a twitch of your mind? A whisper in the void?"** he asked sounding like he was smirking.

"Shut up 666" Simon mutter out, getting tired of his ramblings. "Also I don't need sleep...sweet dreams are overrated anyways.." Simon answered. " **You can't keep this up forever~"** 666 coos out with a smirk making Simon glare at him.

Suddenly the flashlight started flickering, making Simon panic a bit before the flashlight turned off, leaving him in complete darkness.

"N-No" Simon stutter out as he kept clicking it on, hoping that the light would return. He clicked it on a few times before the flashlight started working and quickly flashed the light in front of him before feeling his heart stop for a second when he saw 666 merely inches away from him with a large grin and his claws inches from his cheek.

**"Game over~"** 666 coos out as he gripped Simon's left shoulder while stroking Simon's right cheek, making the human tense up in fear.

**"Let's have sweet dreams together~"** the demon coos out before the flashlight turned off again, leaving them in darkness.


	344. Hardcore - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, a bit of blood and cannibalism

Ian couldn't help but lick his lips and feeling himself twitch at the sight of his lover eating his food while easily ignoring the screams coming from the said 'food'.

Despite him being careful, Crainer always get a lot of blood on him, mostly on his arms shirt and lower face, but besides him being covered in blood, Ian still loves him all the same and always have to hold back from completely taking the Dane.

As Ian was distracted by his thoughts, Crainer had finally finished eating his 'food' and moved to his feet before facing Ian which he quickly noticed his thoughtful expression and his 'problem' and simply smirks, knowing how tempting he was to Ian.

His emerald green eyes darkens to dark jade green with a different kind of hunger and walked to older male, roughly gripped his hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss, quickly snapping Ian out of his thoughts before he quickly kissed back, making Crainer moan out at the roughness.

Letting out a low growl, Ian reached down, roughly grabbing Crainer's thighs and picked him up before harshly pinning him against the wall, making the smaller moan out louder before he started suckling on Ian's bottom lip which caused him to purr out before pulling away, panting softly while the smaller was breathing heavily though he quickly moved his hands under Ian's shirt, lightly running his nails along his skin.

"Fuck me here~" Crainer coos out before lightly nipping on Ian's ear making the older shiver at the sensation and simply smirk, "You scared if someone catch us here?" Ian asked in a teasing manner as he roughly grinds against Crainer.

The smaller male groan out while rolling his eyes, knowing how far his teasing will go and simply sank his nails in deep making Ian hiss out in slight pain. "I don't care, just fuck me" Crainer growl out.

Ian growls back before reaching down and quickly removed Crainer's pants and boxers with his help, "Turn around" Ian huskily demanded making the smaller shiver at his tone before quickly turning around, trembling in anticipation and braced himself.

He suddenly gasp when Ian roughly pinned his chest against the wall while raising his hips up. "Not so rough!" Crainer growls at the older male even though he likes it rough before yelping when he felt a sharp pain on his left hip and heard Ian chuckle after. "Oh don't worry~" the older purrs out as he quickly unzipped his pants and easily freed his member.

But before he could forced himself in, Ian decided to tease Crainer by placing kisses and harsh bite marks along the back of Crainer's neck and any exposed skin while running his sharp claws along his sides from under his shirt. He kept teasing for a few minutes until Crainer let out a low growl and hit the wall, "Just fuck me!" he growls out before yelping when Ian slapped his hip, leaving a bright red mark.

Before Crainer could react, Ian forced himself in and bite down on the smaller's left shoulder. The Dane let out a silent gasp at the sudden action, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure before letting out heavy panting.

Ian had a tight grip on Crainer's hips and started snapping his hips back and forth at a brutal pace which made the smaller let out loud screams and moans of pleasure as he tried to push his hips back only for Ian to firmly pin him against the wall.

"Ah! IAN! YES!" Crainer moans out as he started dragging his nails down the wall and arching his back while Ian used his legs to spread the smaller's legs wider and bites down harder, easily breaking the skin and moved even faster, easily hitting the other's prostate at each thrust.

Crainer's breathing became heavier from the brutal pace and quickly removed his left hand from the wall and reached down, tightly gripping Ian's wrist and instantly sank his nails into his skin, quickly drawing blood. "G-Getting close!" the Dane moan out, feeling his climax quickly approaching.

Ian pulled away from his shoulder, panting hard at the tightening feeling and thrusts in deep before quickly reaching around to grip Crainer's member and quickly pumping him to match his timing. Crainer let out a high pitch moan from the sudden change and quickly pushed his hips back, making Ian push in deeper.

"I-IAN!" Crainer yelled out as he started shaking violently and quickly came on Ian's hand and the wall with a loud moan. The older let out a pleasured growl when he felt the tightening feeling becoming even tighter and quickly leans down, biting down on Crainer's neck and cumming inside. The Dane let out a yelp from the bite and tightens his grip on Ian's wrist.

After a few minutes of pleasured bliss, Ian was the first to snap out of it and slowly removed his sharp teeth from Crainer's neck, ignoring the blood and slowly pulled out, smirking at the sight of his cum slipping out while Crainer dragged out his moan at the feeling as he was still leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"I told you, not so rough" Crainer managed to tell Ian, though the older could hear the smirk in his tone. Chuckling, Ian pulled the Dane off of the wall and raised his cum-covered hand up, "Lick it~" Ian coos out which Crainer listened and started licking his own cum off of Ian's hand.

Soon Crainer pulled away, licking his lips a bit before smirking, "We did leave a mess~" he coos out while looking at the cum on the wall and the half-eaten body. Ian simply shrugs and picks Crainer up after he fixed his pants, "It'll be fine, they couldn't find us before anyways" Ian simply said as he walked out of the alleyway while Crainer snuggles against his chest, ignoring the drying blood staining Ian's shirt and him being half naked.


	345. Not Him! - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

**DING DONG BING BONG**

Hearing the dinging sound, Crainer looked up at the monitor with dread growing in his chest.

Soon the monitor revealed to be Erickuma with the same menacing grin.

**"A body had been discovered! Everyone report to the gymnasium!"** the enderman excitedly said before the monitor turned off.

_'Not again'_ Crainer thought as he quickly ran out of his room and towards the gymnasium. On his way there, he saw the others heading towards the same destination and he could see the same grim expression on their face, knowing that they're all thinking the same things.

As he got close, he saw the door to the gymnasium were slightly opened and when he was about to enter, he was stopped by a hand on his chest, pushing him back. "I-I need to see" Crainer started saying as Simon pushed him back farther with a grim expression.

"No" Simon told him with a shake of his head, though Crainer was persistent and finally managed to push pass Simon and ran into the gymnasium. What he saw inside let him in complete shock and despair.

Laying in the middle of the gymnasium and surrounded by their own blood was Ian. Most of his blood came from the deep wounds on his chest and his neck along with some minor blood coming from his nose and a bruise on his cheek and right eye.

"N-No..." Crainer trailed off as he fell to his knees, still in shock and not taking his eyes off Ian.

"N-No!" Crainer soon cried out as he tried to move towards Ian, only to be stopped by arms wrapped around his shoulders and blocking his view. "NOT HIM!" Crainer started sobbing out as he buried his face into Simon's chest and tightly gripping onto the back of his shirt.

Not saying anything, Simon simply held Crainer close while running his fingers through the other's hair in a comforting manner.


	346. First Meeting - Yamimash x Pewdiepie

Slowly tightening his mug from the nervousness, Aaron quietly looked around the room, observing the people that came from his high school. Even though his older brother wanted him to be more social, Aaron always tend to shy away from other people, feeling too awkward to talk to anyone in fear of saying the wrong thing and would simply stay silent.

Though during the party, he saw his older brother leading his Irish boyfriend upstairs and became more nervous now that Mark wasn't in the same room.

Soon enough, Aaron swiftly move to the kitchen, easily dodging most people, either drunk or sober people.

"Finally" Aaron sigh out in relief as he entered the kitchen and placed his mug down to grab a new cup to get some ice water. After grabbing ice, he walked to the sink to get some water, but when he turned around, Aaron almost dropped the cup in shock and surprise when he saw someone standing behind him and instantly knew who he was.

It was one of Mark's friends, Felix. The only reason that he knew the blonde was whenever Mark invites him and the others over or whenever they walk pass each other in the hallways. It was also a surprise that Aaron found himself crushing on Felix when he saw how nice and fun the blonde was, but couldn't bring himself to talk to Felix due to how shy and awkward he was.

"H-Hello" Aaron quietly greeted as he held his cup up a bit, wanting to hide behind it. He felt his knees trembling a bit when he heard Felix softly chuckle and looked away. "Hello...Aaron right?" Felix greeted then asked which the younger slowly nodded.

He heard Felix chuckle again before feeling his face burn a bit when Felix suddenly leans close to turn on the sink to grab his own glass of water. _'He's really close!'_ Aaron thought slightly panicking while trying to keep his blush down as well as trying to calm his heartbeat.

After grabbing his cup, Felix simply looked down at the flustered teen and stared. Even though he didn't know the teen's name, Felix always seen him whenever Mark invites him over and would see him from the corner of his eye and when they walked passed each other. But whenever he tried to talk to the shy teen, he would always have something getting in the way, mostly by his own friends, Mark and even by his own shyness. Now that they're alone in the kitchen, Felix took that chance to finally talk to the shy teen.

"Um...c-can you p-please m-move" Aaron shakily asked as his face burned more though he was secretly happy about the closeness.

"Mm...I want to try something before I do" Felix told him, making Aaron look up at the blonde with a curious expression before quickly widening his eyes when Felix suddenly lean down and gently pressed his lips against the teen's, completely catching him by surprise.

Aaron lightly squeak at the contact and tightens his grip on the cup as a large blush appeared on his cheeks.

The innocent kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Felix pulled away with a small blush on his cheeks, but was smiling.

"You and me tomorrow? A walk in the park?" Felix asked Aaron out with a smile. "S-Sure...y-yeah" Aaron stuttered out while quickly nodding making the blonde chuckle and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before stepping back and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Aaron alone in the kitchen, but extremely happy.


	347. Shivers Down His Spine - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual touches (I think)

It was nearly noon and Husky was already horny and it was all his boyfriend's fault. Throughout the morning, Ian had been giving him light touches and small teasing which would occasionally give him shivers that went down his arms and spine, though before they could take it further, Ian would suddenly pull away leaving Husky horny and annoyed.

There were a few times where Ian would slowly wake Husky up by leaving soft kisses on the back of the Mudkip's neck which caused him to wake up with small shivers down his spine, but it didn't last long.

Another time was during a small hang out with friends and both Ian and Husky were sitting next to each other and while listening to their friends talk, Ian would start to slowly run the tip of his fingers up and down Husky's thigh which would cause the Mudkip to tense up and slightly glares at Ian from the corner of his eye since he couldn't say anything due to their friends, leaving Husky to clench his fists tightly as shivers were going up and down his spine.

The second time was when they were watching a simple movie in their own home which Ian soon started to lightly run his fingers along both of Husky's fins, causing the Mudkip to tense up and instantly grip on Ian's knees as small shivers were shooting throughout his body. Though Husky did try to stop his boyfriend, but Ian was persistent and kept teasing Husky throughout the whole movie and when it was over, Ian instantly stopped his teasing though the Mudkip was left aroused and glared at Ian for leaving him hanging.

"No more teasing" Husky growls out as he started leaving the bedroom and down towards the living room where Ian was simply watching some television.

"Ian!" the Mudkip yelled out, making the human jump in surprise and turn to him, "Y-Yeah?" Ian asked, somehow feeling a bit scared. Growling, Husky suddenly tackled Ian onto the couch, making Ian yelp before he was silence by a rough kiss by Husky which slowly gave him shivers down his spine at the action before snapping out his shock and roughly kissed back.


	348. Real or Fake - CaptainCrundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death and schizophrenia

"Crainer....wake up..."

The small male slowly woke up to someone gently shaking him away, causing him to softly groan and rubs his right eye as he slowly opened them to see the two people that he had been waiting.

"Ian, Jordan" Crainer tiredly greeted them with a smile as he slowly sat up. He then pulled them into a hug, feeling happy to feel them hug back as well as a gentle kiss on both his left temple and right head.

"I'm happy to see you two again though I wish you two would visit earlier" Crainer greeted then pulled away with a small pout, "Ambrew and Neo would have love to see you two" he added, making Ian laugh a bit before placing a kiss on the smaller's lips.

"Sorry, we were both busy with something" Ian told him with a small while Jordan nodded and kissed Crainer when Ian pulled away. "Though, I'm sure you'll love it" Jordan told him with a grin.

"What is it?" Crainer asked with a tilt of his head. "Mm...should we give him the present?" Ian asked with a teasing grin which Jordan pretended to thinking about it with the same grin, "Mm...I don't know...should we?" Jordan played along making Crainer pout in annoyance and crossed his arms. "You two are jerks" Crainer mutter out as he glared at the two men, watching them snicker a bit.

"But you love us~" Ian sang out as he rustles the smaller's hair, making him mewl in annoyance and wave his hand away. Jordan chuckles a bit before pulling out a small black box and handed to Crainer with a small kiss, "Here you go" Jordan said which Crainer looked at the box before opening it.

Inside the box was a circle shaped locket necklace which was colored gold with a blue gem crescent moon and a star next to it on the front. When Crainer opened it, he saw that it was a simple picture of all three of them, making the smaller smile at it, remembering when the picture was taken.

"I-I love it" Crainer's voice cracked a bit as he quickly pulled both men into a hug. "It's something for you to remember us by until you get out of here" Jordan explained. "Yeah, when you get out of here, we'll go to the hillside to watch the stars like we used to" Ian stated with a smile.

Sniffing a bit, Crainer nodded with a smile and wiped a stray tear away, "I-I like that...can you help me put it on" Crainer asked and slightly laughs when both Ian and Jordan started to fight about who gets to do it. In the end, Ian won while Jordan was pouting a bit. "You can help me next time" Crainer promised while hugging his arm which Jordan slowly smiles and pat his head, "Alright"

Ian gently took the necklace and moved behind Crainer and placed the necklace around the Dane's neck and fastens it.

Soon after, they kept talking to each other about different things until it was past four in the morning which Crainer was so close to passing out which caused Ian and Jordan to slowly lure him to sleep before sneaking out.

Xxxxx

"So how did you get that necklace?" the female therapist asked Crainer with a gentle smile.

"Oh, I got it last night, Ian and Jordan kinda sneaked in to see me and they gave it to me" Crainer explained with a happy grin, completely missing the way the therapist furrow her eyebrows with a frown. "Are you certain?" she asked making Crainer nod.

Sighing a bit, "Crainer...you didn't receive the necklace yesterday" she started explaining which Crainer looked at her slightly confused and a little angry. "You had that necklace since you were brought here, don't you remember?" she asked him, but didn't give him a chance to talk, "The reason we had let you keep that necklace was that it was your friend had begged us to let you keep it as a way for you to recover from the painful-"

"Shut up" Crainer darkly told her with venom in his tone as he glared at her. "We have been over this, Ian and Jordan are de-" she started to say when Crainer suddenly lunged at her with anger and madness in his eyes, "SHUT YOU YOU BITCH!!" Crainer screamed out, but before he could reach her, he was easily tackled down and was injected.

"THEY'RE REAL!! IAN AND JORDAN AREN'T DEAD!" Crainer screamed out as he was struggling against the guards, but the medicine soon kicked in, making the smaller's movements slowly ceased before passing out.

"T-Take him back to his room" the therapist told one of the guards and as she watched them carry Crainer out, she looked down at her clipboard and wrote down some notes.

_'For some reason, the patient as forced himself to believe that his deceased lovers had sneaked in and gave him the necklace even though he had kept it throughout his stay. His schizophrenia seems to be growing stronger, therefore needed stronger treatments. No other process had been made'_


	349. My Ink Demon, My Ink Angel - Crundee

Crainer allowed a small scowl to appear on his face when he saw who it was a few feet ahead of him.

The Ink Demon.

Scoffing a bit, Crainer turned away from the demon and walked away, not wanting to stick around more than he have to and to head back to his work station.

 **"Hey toots~"** Crainer heard the demon called out from behind and silently groan out before looking back to see the demon closer than before and scowls at him. "For the last time, my name isn't toots, its Crainer you demon" the angel scowls at him, making the demon deeply chuckle, **"Yeah yeah toots"** the demon waved him off making Crainer glare at him. **"Also you can call me Ian~"** the demon coos out with a mischievous grin.

Rolling his eyes, Crainer started to walk away in intent to ignore the demon when Ian suddenly reached out, grabbing his arm and pulled him close making Crainer crash into his chest with a surprise yelp.

 **"Come on Crainer~ Stick around for a little longer~"** Ian coos out as he looked down at the shocked angel. "L-Let me go!" Crainer angrily cried out as he pushed against Ian's chest, trying to make the demon release him even though Ian was much stronger than him.

 **"No need for that~"** the demon coos as he pressed his palm against the angel's right cheek, making Crainer stop and soon felt his cheek becoming a bit warm underneath his palm, making Ian grin wider, loving that he still have an affect on his angel.

Crainer slightly puffed out his cheeks a bit before glaring up at the demon, hating the fact that he still have feelings for his demon.

They stayed in the same position for a few minutes before Ian suddenly lean down, pressing his cold lips against Crainer's, catching him by surprise but instead of pushing the demon away, the angel found himself slowly kissing back, feeling his cheeks becoming more warm.

They kissed for a few minutes before Ian softly pulled away, **"I love you my angel~"** he coos out and swiftly leaving the room. Crainer was still in shock of what had happened before slowly pressing his fingers against his own lips before softly smiling, _'I love you too my demon'_ he thought before grabbing the stuff that he dropped and walked away.


	350. Torture - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight sexual touch and bondage? (idk) and AU

"So you think you can do it?" Sky asked Ian as they were looking through the one-way mirror. Ian slightly hums a bit as he was observing the prisoner before slowly smirking and nods. "Of course though I would like for both of these rooms to be empty" Ian told his friend, causing Sky to look at him in slight shock, "A-Are you sure? What if he does something?" Sky asked, unsure of the other's decision.

"Sky, look at him and tell me that he's strong enough to do anything to me?" Ian asked with his eyebrow raised questioningly, watching Sky spurting out random words before groaning and nodding. "Fine, just be careful"

Xxxxx

Once he got everything he needed, Ian calmly opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Inside the room, it held a single metal table and two chairs on each side though one of the chairs was occupied.

It was a young man, a foot shorter than Ian, with light brunet hair and light blue skin, signalling him that the man was part of the Squid Army and four of his tentacles were tied up. The young man was wearing a simple light blue shirt with grey pants along with dark blue shoes, mostly to blend in with the villagers.

The man was successful in remaining hidden in plain site until the magic that hid his true nature wore off, resulted in his capture though the man barely struggled during the capture.

Even though Ian had fought against the opposite army, the man before him didn't look like he belong in the army due to his lithe form which was strange, but Ian is going to figure out why.

When the sound of the door closing echoed, the man looked up to face Ian, revealing scared emerald eyes, though Ian was amused to see the man tried to hide his fear and failing.

Saying nothing, Ian walked to the table and placed the bag on it before grabbing the chair and walked around the table, placing the chair down and gently gripped the young man's arms, lifting him from the chair, which revealed the man to be handcuffed. "Don't move" Ian calmly told him before turning around, flipping the second chair around leaving the back of the chair leaning against the table and grabbed the first chair and pressing it against the second, where both chairs are facing each other as well as touching each other. Then Ian gently grabbed the man once more and moved him to the second chair where his chest was pressed against the back of the chair before Ian sat on the first chair, facing the man's back.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you will answer them as truthfully as possible" Ian told the man in a calm tone as he grabbed the bag from the table and watch the man slowly nods with a low whimper.

"What is your name?" Ian asked. The man was shaking a bit in slight fear before swallowing, "M-My name is Crainer s-sir" the man shakily introduced himself causing a small twitch from Ian at the submissive tone. "Very good" Ian slightly coos with a light pat on Crainer's head which caused him to shiver a bit.

"Now next question.....why did they sent you?" Ian asked and soon saw Crainer's back tensing up before slowly relaxed. Ian waited for a few minutes for Crainer to reply, but the squid hybrid was silent, making Ian sigh out.

"Well?" Ian asked one more time while slightly leaning over. "N-No reason s-sir" Crainer shakily said though Ian knew that he was lying and suddenly reached out, gripping the smaller's hair and pulled him close to his chest, making Crainer yelp out in pain and surprise and looked up at the older man with fear in his eyes.

"Tsk Tsk" Ian clicked his tongue as he reached into his bag while eyeing down the smaller man. "You shouldn't lie to me" Ian told him as he pulled out a dagger and Crainer took a glance at it and widens his eyes, though he didn't struggle.

Soon Ian used the dagger to simply cut open Crainer's shirt, making the hybrid gasp and shivers from the sudden cold. "Don't worry, I won't use the dagger on you" Ian reassured him as he placed the dagger back in the bag as Crainer started to softly tremble with a small whimper slipping through his lips.

"Now, why did they sent you?" Ian asked once more. Crainer was quiet for a few minutes and before Ian could say anything, the hybrid started to speak. "T-They wanted m-me to spy" the hybrid shakily answered as his shoulders were slightly raised in fear.

"But why you? They would normally send someone with more experience and strength?" Ian stated though Crainer said nothing making Ian sigh out. "I thought we made process" he mutter out before reaching into the bag once more and grabbed something and placed it on his right hand.

It was a thin white glove with small pads on the tip of each finger which when someone presses the tip of their fingers against the inside pads, it will sent small electric pulses throughout their bodies which normally send small pleasures when pressed on a right spot.

Then Ian tilted the smaller's head up while placing his gloved hand on the other's chest. "Last chance" Ian told him which Crainer simply bit his bottom lip, not saying anything.

Sighing a bit, Ian pressed one of his fingers on the spot close to Crainer's collarbone, triggering an electric pulse. A second later, the hybrid let out a surprise gasp while arching his back and gripping the back of the chair he was sitting on. "Ack!" Crainer gasp out before slightly panting.

Ian simply licks his lips at the sight and slowly smirks, "Are you going to speak?" he asked, waiting for Crainer to slowly calm down from the pulse and he shakily shook his head, making the smirk grow a bit.

"Very well" he calmly said before moving his finger down and pressed it against the smaller's left nipple, sending another electric pulse. "Ngh~" Crainer suddenly moan out, jumping a bit from the sudden touch which caused a stronger twitch from Ian. Slowly, Ian move his hand down to Crainer's neck and lightly dragged his nails along the side of the smaller's neck, causing goosebumps to appear. A low whimper slipped through Crainer's lips as Ian moved his right hand down, sending more electric pulses which made Crainer shake more from the pleasure, but Ian suddenly stopped just above Crainer's pants.

"S-Sir" Crainer whine out as his tentacles slightly twitched and started to squirm a bit.

Letting out a deep chuckle, Ian move down to Crainer's neck, making the hybrid unconsciously tilts his head to give the older more room. "You have to answer me before I could do anything~" Ian softly coos as he removed his right hand which caused Crainer to whine out and pressed himself against Ian. "P-Please sir" Crainer whine out before yelping when Ian suddenly slapped his thigh with his left hand. "You know what you must do" Ian told him with a smirk.

Crainer soon let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself down, "T-They s-said that I-I was e-expendable..." he softly said as tears started to appear, "I-I'm j-just a lowly t-thief to them" Crainer said with a small sob.

Frowning a bit, Ian held the hybrid close, "Shh..." Ian coos out as he was comforting Crainer for a few minutes before he pulled away. "Well...you might be expendable to them, but you can be useful for us" Ian explained to him, making Crainer look up at him confused. "You can tell me their plans" Ian told him.

"Um..." Crainer looked away, even though he was sent on a suicide mission, he wasn't quite comfortable revealing much to the enemies even though one of the 'enemies' didn't hurt him.

"Mm...we can work on that~" Ian soon coos out as he pressed his right hand against Crainer's clothed erection, sending more electric pulses. "Mm!" Crainer let out a surprise moan and arches his back.

For nearly an hour, Ian would ask questions and if Crainer doesn't answer, Ian would slightly torture him with pleasure by bringing him close to his release only to suddenly stop, which works since Crainer would desperately answer back in exchange for the pleasure. The questioning lasted for fifty minutes until Ian had got all the information and simply pleasured Crainer as his reward.

"Ahh! S-Sir!" Crainer moan out as he quickly came on Ian's right hand while tightening around the older's left fingers before falling against his chest, panting hard.

Grinning a bit, Ian removed his fingers, causing a whine from Crainer and pulled his right hand away before easily pressing three cum-covered fingers in the hybrid's mouth. "Clean them~" Ian coos before feeling Crainer tiredly sucking on his fingers before licking his hand.

"Good boy" Ian softly told him, deciding to convince Sky to let him keep the squid hybrid after he hand him all the information he got from the 'interrogation'.


	351. Pierced Tongue - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blowjob

It was close to the afternoon when Crainer had peaked into the bedroom to see Ian laying on the bed, seemingly taking a nap which made the Dane smirk a bit before quietly step inside and towards the bed.

 _'This is going to be fun'_ he thought as he got on the bed and moves over Ian's legs before sitting on them and carefully unfastens Ian's shorts before pulling down both his shorts and boxers enough to free his soft member.

He took a peak up, seeing that Ian haven't woken up before looking back down and stick out his tongue which let out a glimmer of light before leaning down.

Xxxx

"Ngh....wha..." Ian let out a groan when he felt something warm and wet on his member, causing him to open his eyes and looked down to see Crainer and was surprised.

"C-Crainer!" Ian groan out when he felt the Dane licking the main vein and soon felt something smooth and bumpy against his member which sent shivers down his spine.

"W-What is that" Ian managed to say through his moaning as he reached down and gripped Crainer's hair as the smaller kept licking him, sometimes teasingly sucking his tip making Ian groan out louder and slightly tugging his hair causing Crainer to softly moan out.

Soon enough Ian forced Crainer to take him in whole before cumming. Crainer let out a soft moan from the tugging feeling and the saltiness taste before quickly swallowing the cum. Soon Ian loosens his grip while softly panting while Crainer pulled away before licking the remaining cum making Ian shiver a bit from the bumpy sensation.

"What is that?" Ian asked the Dane after Crainer finished and moves up, sitting on Ian's stomach and smiles at him. The older raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer before blinking in surprise when Crainer simply stick his tongue out at Ian, revealing him to have a simple round tongue piercing.

"I never knew you have a tongue piercing" Ian said with a slight chuckle after he got over his shock making Crainer slightly giggle before leaning down, kissing the older's cheek. "You never asked"


	352. Grimdark and The Doctor - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor death and gore

"Please refrain from moving, you're messing up my lines" Husky said in a dull tone before tightening the ropes around his latest 'patient'.

The so-call patient simply let out a muffled scream and kept struggling against his binds which simply caused more blood to seep through the open cut.

Frowning a bit, Husky placed his scalpel down and reached in his pocket before pulling out a syringe that was filled with clear liquid. "I didn't want to do this" Husky stated before suddenly snorting at the end "Well, that is a lie" he added before pushing the needle into the patient's neck, causing them to flinch from the prick feeling before quickly stiffing up.

"This is actually one of my specially made drugs that I created from scratch" Husky started explaining. "It specially designed to force your body to be paralyzed as well as heightens the endorphins which interact with the receptors in your brain that reduce the perception of pain" he finished with a dark smirk, enjoying the way his patient widens his eyes in fear.

Soon he picked up his scalpel and went back to his work, soon making the cut big enough to view the bones and the organs. Though as the doctor was working, he didn't notice that he was being watched.

When the person caught a scent of fresh blood and fear, he had followed the scent and it led him to the doctor doing an 'operation' and soon lean back and watched the show with a dark grin.

The 'operation' lasted for nearly ten minutes before the 'patient' finally died from blood loss making Husky sigh out in sadness. "You didn't last as long as the last one" he said before shrugging and picked up the heart and started inspecting it and sometimes making small cuts. As the doctor was working, the figure pushed himself from the wall and slightly moved closer, purposely made a noise causing Husky to stop and look back with emotionless eyes.

 **"That was a spectacular performance doctor~"** the figure purrs out simply made Husky raise his eyebrow, confused before standing up while dropping the heart. "Who are you?" the doctor asked as he was eyeing the figure, deciding whether or not the figure becomes his new 'patient'.

 **"Mm...call me Ian doctor"** Ian introduced himself, slightly flirting with the Mudkip which slightly amused Husky. "Mm....nice to meet you sir....you won't be my next patient though I am curious about you" Husky told him, slightly leaning close.

Chuckling, Ian held out his hand towards him, **"Well I wouldn't mind being under your scalpel, I can live through that~"** Ian coos out which made Husky more curious and calmly grabbed Ian's hand.

"I'll take up that offer" Husky told him with a smile.


	353. Roses - Cranklez

Ever since he was little, Crainer always have a strange tattoo of a rose on his right side which reaches from his hip up to the edge of his armpit, but the petals were slightly leaning towards the middle of his chest.

The tattoo was a large rose with dark green stem while the petals were emerald green, like his own eye color, but one of the petals were deep ruby red.

He had never figured out the reason why he have the strange tattoo, but even though he finds it very beautiful, he had it hidden under his shirt since he felt that it was too special for him to show it to anyone.

Even when he was older, Crainer still kept it hidden from everyone until one day.

Xxxxx

"Hey Crainer, can you carry the drinks to the kitchen?" Ian asked his friend as he was setting up the decorations. "Sure" Crainer called out as he grabbed one of the jugs, making sure to keep a strong grip before heading towards the kitchen.

Since the Halloween party was going to start within a few hours and there were still a bit to do, Ian had asked both Crainer and Jordan to help out which they both agreed to help out.

 _'This is really heavy'_ Crainer thought with a huff as he was walking towards the kitchen, but he didn't watch where he was going and suddenly bumped into someone, knocking the drink onto their shirt causing the Dane to panic.

"Mm! J-Jordan! Sorry!" Crainer squeak out as he started running back and forth from the kitchen to Jordan with handful of towel papers to clean the mess on Jordan's shirt and jacket.

"C-Crainer! Stop" Jordan yelled out before grabbing the smaller's arms, stopping him. "It's fine, okay?" Jordan told him with a pointed stare. Crainer slightly bit his bottom lip before slowly nodding, "S-Sorry" the Dane apologized before looking away to hide his red cheeks.

Chuckling a bit, Jordan pulled away and gripped the front of his shirt, slightly pulling it away from his chest. "I think me and Ian are the same size so I'm sure that he won't mind me borrowing one of his shirts until I can go home" Jordan said with a grin making Crainer look back to him, slightly confused but nodded.

Xxxx

"Again...s-sorry for dropping the drink on you" Crainer apologized again which Jordan waved it off again, "Dude, its fine, it's just a ruin shirt and jacket that I can easily replace" Jordan told the younger as he pulled out a pale grey shirt.

Soon Jordan removed the jacket and started to remove his shirt causing Crainer to quickly blush at the unexpected action and when he was about to look away, his eyes caught something that made him inhale sharply in slight shock and surprise.

On Jordan's left side, there was a large tattoo of a rose which the stem of the rose poked out from under Jordan's pants and reached up to the under arm and the petals were leaning slightly towards the middle of his chest, but it was the colors that caught his attention. The petals were deep red ruby with one emerald green petal.

"Mm?!" Jordan slightly flinched from the sudden touch and looked down at Crainer before seeing that the Dane was staring at his tattoo.

"Like it?" Jordan asked with a small grin though Crainer didn't say anything and suddenly gripped the end of his own shirt to remove it. "C-Crainer?" Jordan slightly blushed from the action before looking down at Crainer's right side and blinks a bit.

"Whoa..." Jordan breathed out as he was staring at the Dane's tattoo and lightly ran his fingers along it which caused Crainer to shiver at the light touch as well as small goosebumps forming.

"So what do you think thing means?" Jordan slightly asked as he walked to the full size mirror and pulled Crainer close for them to see the tattoos side-by-side.

"I-I'm not really sure...but I-I kinda like it" Crainer softly stutter out as hie face became more red.

Chuckling a bit, Jordan looked down at the Dane and suddenly placed a small kiss on his cheek, catching Crainer by surprise and looked up at him. "I kinda like it too" Jordan said with a grin which Crainer slowly grin back.


	354. The Monster Under The Bed - Crundee

"Good night my little Benjamin" his mother softly coos as she placed a gentle kiss on the small boy's forehead, "Night mama" Ben tiredly said before curling up in his blanket as his mother stood up and turned the lamp off before walking out of the bedroom.

Ben had his eyes closed for a few minutes before opening them and sat up. He reached to the side desk and opened the drawer, pulled out the flashlight before turning it on and moved to the edge of the bed and leaned over the edge to look under the bed, using the flashlight to see.

His smiling face soon turned to confusion as he looked around, trying to find what he was looking for. He tilted his head a bit and pulled himself up before suddenly letting out a squeak when he felt something tickling his neck, making him giggle and tried to get away from the ambush by curling up into a ball, but failing.

After a few more seconds, the tickling stopped leaving Ben breathing heavily, but happily smiling and sat up, facing the 'monster'.

"Ian!" Ben happily greeted as he quickly hugged the monster, whom smile and hugged the child back, wrapping his wings around Ben. "Hey kiddo" Ian greeted the human as the child pulled away with a giggle, "How was your day?" Ian asked as he let Ben play with his tail while listening to the child talk about his day.

Even though the monster had followed the child around, keeping him protected, Ian still like to listen Ben talk about it, enjoying the way his eyes brighten up in happiness along with an innocent glint.

Soon Ian started running his clawed fingers through Ben's hair while listening to the child's small yawning and knew that he was quickly getting tired. "Get some sleep little one" Ian softly said as Ben let out a big yawn before snuggling against Ian's chest as the monster wrapped both his wings and tail around the child in a protective way.

 _'Soon little one...'_ Ian thought with a small smile, knowing that he's one step closer to finally claiming his mate. He had waited for eight years to finally finding his mate, he could wait for ten years to claim him.


	355. The Prince and His Demon - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

_'Hopefully this will work'_ he thought as he finished up the last of the drawing and brought out a knife.

After reading the instructions one more time, he soon started to chant in a different language and a few minutes in, the circle started to glow and when he had finished chanting, he held his hands out, over the circle and made a long cut on his palm before letting a few drops of blood drip onto the circle, making it glow brighter.

When it became too bright, Crainer quickly closed his eyes to not be blinded. When he felt that the light was dying down, he carefully opened his eyes, kinda expecting to see an empty room figuring that it wouldn't work, but he was surprised to find a lone man standing in the middle of the circle, but what caught his attention the most was the large dark blue wings with small dark red horns on the tips of the wings, a long tail and median-sized horns on top of his head.

Despite the man's demonic features, Crainer couldn't help but admire the way the strange man looks and couldn't stop himself from staring at the muscular structure underneath the man's clothes.

Quickly catching himself, Crainer willed his blush away and cleared his throat. "H-Hello, I am Prince Crainer Benjamin Rask from the Emerald Kingdom" Crainer managed to say in a firm tone.

The man simply looked around the room for a few moments before turning his attention back to Crainer. The man slowly let out a smirk and walked towards the edge of the circle, making Crainer a bit nervous, but stood tall.

 **"Mm....it had been so long since the royals had summoned me"** the man spoke in a low raspy voice, making Crainer lightly blushed. "Y-Yes" Crainer stuttered before quickly clearing his throat, "I had summon you to lend me some of your powers for the upcoming war" Crainer firmly said making the man slightly tiled his head in confusion. **"Mm....why would a mere child want my powers?"** the man asked, which Crainer couldn't help but puff out his cheeks in annoyance, "I-I'm not a child! I'm an adult and the next heir to the throne!" Crainer loudly exclaimed with a snarl before stopping, slightly paling a bit thinking that he angered the demon.

There was a few minutes of silence before the man let out a joyful laughter making Crainer confused.

 **"That was very entertaining to watch child, I'm centuries older than all of you humans, therefore you are all children in my eyes"** the man said with a grin. **"Now~ Tell me why you want my powers~"** the man then coos out in a soothing tone which for some reason made Crainer calm, but he shook the feeling off.

"M-My father, the King, wanted more p-power and w-waged war with the nearby kingdoms and had brought despair to the kingdom" Crainer started as he looked down in sadness. "W-When my father wanted me to join his cause, I refused and ran away from the castle to join the resistance to bring him down" Crainer finished and looked back to the man with a determined expression. "I would do anything to end his range of terror"

The demon stared down at the human for a few seconds before his smirk slowly grew, revealing his sharp teeth. **"Mm....I'll lend you my power for a price"** the demon said making Crainer frown a bit. The prince remembered reading that every price differs from different demons, but he was ready to pay the price.

"What's your price" Crainer firmly asked making the demon smirk wider. **"How about...your virginity~"** the demon coos, making Crainer instantly blush.

 _'W-What!? I-I can't believe that the demon would ask that....b-but he is handsome...'_ Crainer thought while biting his bottom lip, _'Maybe this might not be too bad...at least he didn't ask for my life'_ Crainer then let out a sigh before nodding. "O-Okay" he answered.

 **"Hehe....very good~"** the demon purrs before stepping back, **"But you will need to step within the circle"** he added making Crainer feel nervous, but shook that feeling off, having a feeling that the demon won't hurt him and stepped into the circle.

"W-What is your name?" Crainer stuttered. The demon hums a bit, **"You may call me Ian"** the demon answered before stepping close to the nervous prince.

 **"Don't be nervous~"** Ian coos as he placed his hands on Crainer's hips and pulling him close, listening to the prince's heart beat a bit faster. **"I promise to not hurt you~"** Ian promised before leaning down, pressing his lips against Crainer's, hearing the human gasp from the action.

Surprised by the sudden gentleness, Crainer shyly reached up, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair and kissed him back.

They kissed for a few seconds before Ian lightly bites down on Crainer's bottom lip, making the human softly moan out and slightly opened his mouth, letting Ian slip his tongue in, quickly claiming him. The prince was slightly surprised by the sudden rough feeling on the demon's tongue, but it was surprisingly pleasurable. Crainer let out a soft moan and shivers a bit when he felt Ian lowering him down to the ground, luckily the circle was big enough for both of them.

Deciding that he claimed enough, Ian pulled away and started leaving trails of kisses down the prince's neck, listening to the human's soft moans which excite the demon. Soon enough he found the prince's sensitive spot and started biting and licking it, slowly leaving his mark while listening the prince moan louder and softly growl when he felt his hair slightly tugged.

Feeling that it was enough teasing, Ian started to remove first the prince's clothes while leaving a trail of kisses along. Once fully naked, Crainer started blushing and started to cover himself, but Ian quickly stopped him, **"Don't, you're beautiful~"** Ian purr out before placing a kiss on the prince's cheek and removed his hands away and moved back, eyeing Crainer.

 **"So beautiful~"** Ian coos out making Crainer blush more. Chuckling a bit, the demon soon started undressing himself which the prince instantly noticed multiple scars on the demon's skin and soon got curious and found himself tracing each scar while Ian watched him with an amused expression.

Soon Ian gently pushed Crainer back on the floor and moved over him, spreading his legs and kissed him once more. Softly moaning, Crainer kissed back while gripping the demon's hair, lightly stroking his horns, making Ian softly growl in pleasure through the kiss. Suddenly Crainer felt nervous when Ian wrapped the prince's legs around his own waist and positioning himself. **"Relax~"** Ian softly told him before nuzzling his neck while Crainer was trying to calm himself enough. "O-Okay..." Crainer told him as he lean his head against the floor before feeling Ian lick his neck, making him softly moan.

Crainer suddenly gasp when Ian started pushing in, feeling sharp pains shooting up his spine.

"Ngh!" he whimper, tightening his grip in Ian's hair. The demon ignored the slight tugging feeling and kept pushing in until he was fully in before keeping still to let the prince get used to the feeling.

 **"Shh...just relax"** Ian softly said as he was leaning against Crainer's neck, listening to his heavy breathing and small whimpering. "Mm..." Crainer softly groan out as he slowly pulled Ian closer, feeling a slight tingling sensation shooting throughout his body. "M-Move" Crainer softly said before softly moaning when Ian slowly moving his hips back and forth. **"just relax~"** Ian softly coos as he heard the prince letting out moans which got louder and louder before slowly biting down on Crainer's neck.

"Ahh~ I-Ian~" Crainer moan out, slightly arching his back as the demon thrust in faster, feeling the tingling sensation grow stronger making him feel pleasure throughout his body. Softly growling, Ian bit down harder and thrusting in faster and harder making the human scream out in pleasure and suddenly gripped one of Ian's horns, making the demon growl louder.

"Ahh yes!" Crainer moan out before feeling something smooth wrapped around his member, causing him to look down to see that it was Ian's tail. "Ah!" Crainer was yanked back, feeling tingling pleasure from the rough tugging. Soon the prince was feeling pleasure throughout his body, making it hard to think and soon gripped Ian's shoulder, sinking his nails into his skin.

"I-IAN!" Crainer moan out, arching his back more before cumming on both Ian's tail and stomach, tightening around Ian's member.

The demon growl out in pleasure as he did one last thrust before cumming in making Crainer scream out as his vision flashed white as something pulsed within himself before it quickly calmed down, leaving Crainer breathless and limp.

Purring, Ian pulled away from Crainer's neck and looked down at the prince, smirking at his satisfied expression. **"The ritual is done and all my powers belong to you for the war~"** the demon coos out before he pulled out making Crainer shiver a bit before shakily sitting up by his elbows. "W-Will I see you again?" the prince asked the demon.

 **"Mm...."** Ian simply hummed before kissing the prince and quickly made him black out.

**(After the war)**

**"I see that the war was a success~"**

Crainer quickly looked back and happily smile when he saw Ian leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Yeah all thanks to you" Crainer told him before moving away from the window and walking to the demon. "Though, I'm glad to see you again" Crainer softly said as he cupped Ian's cheeks making the demon chuckle and pulled him close. **"You can't get rid of me yet~"** Ian coos out.

"You're here to take back your powers?" Crainer asked, tilting his head a bit before becoming confused when the demon shook his head. **"At first, but now I have an offer for you"** Ian said as he moved his hand to the side of Crainer's neck where he left a bite mark. "An offer?" Crainer asked, curious.

**(A Century Later)**

"Ian! Wake up!" Crainer yelled out as he leaped on the bed, on top of his lover, whom simply groan out and looked back to the Dane.

"What" Ian groan out before yawning a bit. "Get up! Did you remember that we had to help Jordan with a party!" Crainer explained as he tried to pull Ian from the bed, but not succeeding.

Not moving an inch, Ian yawn one more time before suddenly pulling Crainer into bed, making him yelp, finding himself underneath Ian. "Come on Ian! We're going to be late" Crainer complained with a pout making Ian chuckle before kissing him, **"I'm sure Jordan will understand~"** Ian purrs out making Crainer giggle, "I don't know~" Crainer purrs back before moving his hands up in Ian's hair, rubbing where the horns were hidden.

Softly growling, Ian kissed his prince again as Crainer wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, pulling him close.

An hour later, they made it to Jordan's house late.


	356. Fighting Over Him - Bulgarian Trio

**"He's mine!"**

"No, he's mine!"

**"I saw him first!"**

"He's not a fucking object!"

**"The point is that he's mine and not yours!"**

Both the demon and the dragon hybrid were glaring at each other with their fangs bared. They had been fighting for nearly two hours of who's a better mate for their third friend and neither were willing to back down without a fight.

 **"Please, we all know that I'm a better mate for Simon!"** the demon exclaimed with a smug smirk, angering the dragon more. "I'm better suited for him! I'm stronger" the dragon pointed it out with a smirk.

**"I can kill my enemies with my venom!"**

"I can freeze them inside out!"

**"I can literately burn their flesh off their bones!"**

"I can easily shred them with my claws!"

 **"I have a bigger penis than you!"** the demon finished with a smirk making the dragon spurt out random words while his cheeks have a light blue hue. "H-How does that have anything to do with this!?" the dragon growl out before crossing his arms, "Besides, I have a bigger penis" he finished.

**"Liar"**

"Fuck you perv!"

**"Overgrown lizard!"**

"Horned Freak!"

**"Hey you have horns too!"**

"Mine's better!"

But before they could argue more, they both felt a cold sensation around their necks before suddenly being lifted by two dark purple tentacle-like magic.

 _'Oh shit'_ they both thought as they turn to face an annoyed Simon with his arms crossed.

 _"Why are you two fighting again"_ they heard Simon speaking in their heads.

"About which one of us is better" the dragon instantly said making the demon glare at him, **"Don't tell him Baki!"** the demon exclaimed before yelping when Simon simply slammed him on the ground before lifting him up, "Ha!" Baki laugh at the demon before Simon did the same thing to him before dropping them.

 _"What are you fighting about?"_ Simon asked while tapping his toe, waiting.

Both men simply looked down, now feeling nervous. _"I'm waiting"_ Simon said, sounding more annoyed.

 **"We're fighting of who would be a better mate for you"** the demon finally said with a huff while Baki nodded.

His annoyed expression quickly faded away into a blank expression, making both men nervous. "You think he's okay Bodil?" Baki whispered to the demon, **"I don't know"** Bodil whispered back before they both yelped when they were picked up again and yelp out when they were slammed against each other before being dropped.

 _"You two are fucking idiots for fighting over as simple as that"_ Simon simply told them before kneeling down and kissing both of their foreheads. _"I like both of you now please don't fight, I was asleep"_ Simon told them before standing up and walking away, leaving both men to stare at him.

 **"...that was fucking hot"** Bodil commented before Baki smacked the back of his head with his own wing.


	357. Threesome - Deadlox, TrueMU and Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

_'I wonder what he wants to talk about?'_ Jason asked himself as he was mindlessly looking around the living room while waiting for his friend, Ty, to come back.

His observation was interrupted when he heard someone walking in and when he turn to see if it was Ty, he saw that it was Seto instead.

"Hey Seto" Jason greeted with a smile though Seto said nothing and simply have an uncertain glint in his eyes and soon started walking towards him, making Jason a bit nervous.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Jason slightly stuttered as he started backing away, but simply bumped against the couch and fell back as Seto got closer. He was caught off guard when the sorcerer moved closer and sat on his lap, cupping his cheeks and kissed him.

Jason let out a surprised gasp before inhaling sharply when Seto simply pushed his tongue in and rubbing his tongue against Jason's, causing him to let out a soft moan at the sensation and soon enough Jason slowly kissed Seto back.

They were making out for a few minutes until a chuckle was heard causing then to pull away, softly panting. Jason quickly looked back to see Ty leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his way and the same uncertain glint in his eyes.

"T-Ty t-this isn't what it looks like" Jason stuttered out as he tried to push Seto off, but the sorcerer simply lean down, placing kisses along Jason's neck, causing him to softly moan out and slowly lean his head back, giving Seto more room. Jason quickly snapped his eyes open, which he didn't realized that he closed them, when he felt warm lips pressed against his own and saw Ty kissing him and quickly felt his tongue push against his lips.

Soon Ty let out a low groan when Jason started sucking on the other's tongue while letting out soft moans from Seto leaving soft bites along his neck while slowly moving his hands under Jason's shirt.

"Take him to the bedroom~" Ty coos out as he pulled away leaving Jason panting while Seto pulled away, nodding and stood up while pulling Jason up. "Don't make us wait~" Seto purrs at Ty before leading Jason to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Seto had pulled Jason into a kiss, whom instantly kissed back placing his hands on the sorcerer's hips and following him as Seto was walking backwards until he bumped against the bed, causing them to fall back onto the bed with Jason on top of Seto.

Unaffected by the sudden position, Seto started pulling up Jason's shirt enough to place kisses and bites on the other's chest, making him moan louder and shiver from the sorcerer's touch.

"S-Seto" Jason whimper out when he felt cool hands slip down his pants and boxers, slowly rubbing him. Soon Jason jumped when he felt something wet against his neck and looked back to see Ty. "Ahh~ T-Ty~" Jason moan out as Ty suddenly bite down, quickly leaving a mark before moaning louder when he felt Seto sucking on his right nipple while rubbing him faster.

"G-Guys~" Jason moan out before whining when both pulled away. "Just relax~" Ty coos out as he pulled Jason up a bit and easily removed his clothes. Jason let out a whimper when he felt Ty teasingly pulling his boxers down. "F-Fuck Ty~" he groan out when he felt Ty stroking his member and lean back against Ty's shoulder, panting hard.

"You ready Seto?" Ty asked causing Jason to look down to see the sorcerer already naked. "I'm ready, is he ready~" Seto purrs out causing a shiver go down Jason's spine.

"Oh, he's ready~" Ty answered before gently moving Jason over Seto before pulling away.

"S-Set-" Jason started to say when the sorcerer pulled him into a kiss making Jason softly moan.

After a few minutes of making out, Jason flinched when he felt cool hands on his right hip and member. "Mm?" Jason pulled away before shivering a bit, "S-Seto? I-I don't want to hu-" "You won't hurt me" Seto interrupted him with a smile before Jason felt strong hands grip his hips, "I'm sure that you won't hurt him" Ty added with a slight smirk.

Then Seto wrapped his leg around Jason's, encouraging him. Biting his bottom lip, Jason shakily gripped Seto's hips before slowly forcing himself in and let out a muffled moan from the sudden tightness and warmness feeling while Seto let out a moan and leaned his forehead against Jason's right shoulder.

"He feels good right~" Ty asked with a smirk which Jason nodded with a dark blush before letting out a sharp moan when Ty forced Jason to pushed in all in one go. "T-Ty!" Jason gasp out, but Seto quickly kissed him. As they were making out, Jason instantly felt something hard pressed against his entrance causing him to pull away from Seto and look back to Ty.

"Just relax~" Ty simply coos out which Jason shyly nodded before Seto pulled him back into a kiss for a few moments before Jason suddenly let out a soft moan of pleasure when Ty started pushing in causing Jason to pus in deeper into Seto.

"You feel so tight~" Ty moan out as he gripped Jason's hips before slowly thrusting in and out which made Jason thrust into Seto at the same pace.

"Mm~ T-Ty~ S-Seto~" Jason let out soft moans of pleasure which was mixed with Seto's moaning and Ty's groans of pleasure. "F-Faster" Seto moan out as he gripped Jason's shoulders before using his magic a bit making Jason gasp at the tingling feeling, snapping his hips forwards and instantly hitting Seto's prostate while tightening around Ty.

Soon Ty started to quicken his pace which made Jason thrusting in faster into Seto and soon Ty reached around and started pumping Seto making the small sorcerer moan loudly and sinking his nails into Jason's shoulders. It was a battle of who'll reach their climax first; they all tried to hold it as much as they could, not wanting the intense pleasure to end, but soon Seto was the first to reach his climax which triggered Jason's climax.

"AH!" Seto scream out in pleasure as he quickly came on Jason's stomach while tightening around him. Letting out a gasp, Jason let out a mixture of a groan and moan of pleasure at the tightening feeling before thrusting in and cumming, feeling Seto sinking his nails in even deeper and Ty quickly biting on his neck. Ty let out a muffled groan of pleasure as he did a few more hard thrust before cumming into Jason, whom let out a shaky moan.

Slowly, Seto removed his nails and became limp, panting hard while Jason lean against the sorcerer's shoulder, panting as well before letting out a soft moan when Ty slowly pulled away and quickly helped Jason pull out of Seto before moving away.

Shivering from the cold, Jason moved closer to Seto, ignoring the stickiness and nuzzles against Seto, whom returned the gesture with a yawn. Suddenly Jason jumped a bit when he felt something wet against his entrance and quickly looked back to see Ty with a wet rag, cleaning him up and quickly cleaned Seto up as well before quickly arranged them to where Jason was laying on his side with Seto on his right and Ty on his left.

"T-Ty? S-Seto?" Jason called out before Ty quickly shushing him, "Get some sleep" he told Jason while Seto was cuddling against Jason, already asleep.

Deciding to talk to them tomorrow, Jason sleepily pulled Seto close before leaning back against Ty's chest and slowly fell asleep, faintly feeling a warm arm wrapped around his waist.


	358. Uranus - Crundee

"Welcome to the new world Crainer" Ian cheerfully exclaimed while him and the Dane were standing on top of a single tree.

"This looks awesome!" Crainer exclaimed as he looked around in awe while Ian was silently watching him with a smile. "L-Look, there's the rainbow" Ian said as he wrapped his arm over Crainer's shoulder, not noticing a small blush on the smaller's face, "There's another Earth and, is that Venus? Anyways and there's Saturn!" Ian started pointing out different planets while Crainer was looking at each planet.

Soon enough Ian saw a planet that made him smirk a bit, "Oh and there's Uranus" Ian said making Crainer look at him, "My what?" Crainer said, dumbfounded. "My anus?" Crainer asked again with a light blush.

Snickering a bit, "No Uranus" Ian said one more time with a smirk, seeing his friend's face turning more red. "Um..." the Dane utters out before Ian started laughing a bit, "G-Get it? The planet" Ian said before Crainer quickly widens his eyes in realization. "Oh! the planet" Crainer exclaimed with a laugh making Ian laugh a bit.

Soon Ian pulled Crainer close, making the Dane squeak out in surprise before blushing more. "Don't worry, we'll talk more about Uranus later~" Ian coos out before giving Crainer a squeeze before pulling away with a happy grin, like the last few seconds never happened.

"Let's start" Ian said before moving towards the center of the tree, leaving Crainer behind.

 _'I can't believe he did that'_ Crainer thought with a blush before pushing it down and followed Ian to start their adventure.


	359. Jump - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark

_'Its a beautiful night'_ Crainer thought as he was mindlessly watching the moon slowly rise while listening to the waves crash against the cliff he was sitting on.

He could also feel the cold wind brush against his exposed skin but he ignored it and took a deep breath before inhaling and quietly move to his feet, still watching the moon. Soon he felt something icy cold grip his shoulders before a cold breath brush against his ear.

**_Why don't you jump?_ **

"I-I want to enjoy the view f-first" Crainer shakily answered as he let out a shiver from the coldness and wrapped his arms around himself if trying to shield himself from it.

_**Someone like you don't deserve it** _

The voice hissed in his ear which Crainer found himself agreeing with it. "I-I guess your right..."

_**Of course I'm right, I know what's best for you** _

"Y-Yeah..." Crainer lightly bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit, shivering more as he felt the icy touch wrap around his waist.

_**Just jump and all of your sins will disappear~** _

"A-Are you sure?" he asked the voice before flinching when he heard a low growl in his ear.

_**Are you doubting me? I thought you want to be forgiven** _

"I-I do!" Crainer cried out in fear, "I-I just wanted to make sure...I'm s-sorry" he whimpered out. Then he felt the same feeling brush against his hair before a cold kiss against his temple.

**_You're forgiven, I know that you must be scared but you must do this so you can gain redemption~_ **

"I-I....understand..." Crainer slowly said as he pulled away from the cold grip and stood at the edge of the cliff before once again listening to the sounds of waves crashing. _'This is the only way for Ian to forgive me...'_

Then he felt a cold hand pressed against his back in an encouraging way.

**_You can do it love~_ **

Letting out a deep breath, Crainer took a step forwards and soon fell towards the water beneath, hitting the cold water which knocked the breath right out of him and started sinking. Crainer didn't fight against the current and let himself sink while feeling his chest quickly tighten up from the lack of air for a few seconds before the numb feeling spread throughout his body and before he fade into darkness, he saw his late lover smiling at him.


	360. Coulrophobia - Crundee

"Ian, what the heck is all this?" Crainer asked as Ian was leading the smaller to the living room while the Dane was blindfolded.

A few minutes ago, Ian had surprised Crainer by blindfolding him and saying that Ian wanted to help Crainer with something and doesn't say anything else whenever Crainer tried to figure out why but quickly gave up, deciding to follow whatever Ian was planning.

"Just trust me" Ian reassured him before sitting him down on the couch, "Just sit there and look pretty while I do something first" Ian said while Crainer lightly blushed at the comment before hearing footsteps walking away.

Letting out a hum, Crainer leaned back against the couch and tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch while waiting. _'I wonder what he got planned'_ he thought with a huff, hoping that Ian's plan wouldn't be too bad but he wasn't sure and had to trust Ian.

Soon he heard footsteps heading his way. "Ian?" Crainer called out, but didn't received an answer. He soon heard some small rustling sound before it stopped in front of him. "Ian?" he called out again in a slight nervous tone.

Soon he felt hands grip the blindfold and removed them making Crainer clench his eyes shut from the sudden brightness before slowly opening them after getting used to the light and the first thing he saw was a painted face and instantly panicked.

"AHH!"

**BANG**

"FUCK!"

Xxxxx

"I'm so so so so sorry!" Crainer exclaimed as he was apologizing to Ian whom was sitting on the chair with a pained expression. He was also wearing some paint and make-up on his face that gave him the looks of a clown and was also having a bag of ice on his groin where Crainer kicked him in shock.

"I-It's fine" Ian shakily said with a pained grin, "I-I probably shouldn't have done that a-anyways" he added with a groan making Crainer nervously laugh with a nod.

That was probably the last time Ian would try to help Crainer get over his fears of clowns.


	361. Diary of Husky - Ssunkipz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

It had been four days and since then, Ian had been by his side silently watching him let out soft sobs and no matter how hard Ian tried, he couldn't find a way to comfort his lover and it hurts him, feeling completely useless. So he simply had his hand placed on Husky's shoulder, giving him silent support while listening to the sobbing which left cracks his heart.

After nearly an hour, Husky started to leave with Ian following him, still worried for his lover. During the walk, Ian continue trying to cheer Husky up, but again it didn't work. Soon they made it home and throughout the day, Husky was in a zombie-like state, but even then Husky still tried to take care of himself which made Ian a bit happy, but still worried.

Though towards the evening, Ian saw that his younger brother had visit his love which he was happy yet sad to see him with the same expression as Husky, but he didn't say anything during their conversation and simply have his hand placed on Husky's knee as a comforting gesture.

Nighttime were the times that Ian felt extremely worried and scared for Husky, but he had tried his best to comfort him.

"Shh..." Ian softly say as he was hugging Husky from behind while listening to his lover letting out soft sobs while trembling a bit. He started to gently rub Husky's stomach and closed his eyes as the sobs slowly quiet down to sniffing and Husky pulled the pillow close to his chest before placing his own hand on his stomach, unknowingly placing them over Ian's hand.

"W-Why did you leave me..." Husky shakily said as he curled up more before slowly falling asleep, exhausted from before.

Frowning a bit, Ian placed a gentle kiss on the back of Husky's neck, "I'm sorry..." he softly said as he held Husky closer and promised himself that he'll try to find his place in Husky's and their unborn child's life.


	362. Little Rabbit - Max x Sub

He could feel his chest scream out in pain as he kept inhaling sharply as he quickly ran through the trees while periodically dodging any bullets as well as random branches from the trees though he had gain a few cuts from them.

Even after trying to escape the group, he was still worried for his friend since they were forced to separate during the breakout, but he knew that his friend will be alright and would be able to find him once more after the chaos died down.

He suddenly let out a startled gasp when his feet soon slipped and started tumbling down a large hill, gaining more cuts on the way down. Soon enough, he let out a pained whimper when he was slammed against a tree, knocking the breath right out of him as well as hitting his head against the tree.

Another whimper slipped through his lips as he shakily pushed himself off the tree as his whole body was screaming in pain. Letting out a few shaky breaths, his arms suddenly collapsed, sending him tumbling onto the ground making him groan out in pain as he slowly curled up as his whole body was trembling in pain.

He quickly closed his mouth when he heard faint footsteps running passed him and waited until the sound was gone before slowly relaxing. He was glad that it was night and couldn't hear any zombies nearby so he was safe for the night.

Feeling completely drained, he quickly fell asleep but he was completely unaware of footsteps moving towards him or the feeling of someone picking him up.

Xxxxx

Feeling his body heavy, Sub slowly smacked his lips a bit when he felt them dry and slowly opened his eyes and looked around, but was surprised to find himself not outside, but in a room and laying on a bed.

Panicking a bit, Sub sat up too quickly and felt completely dizzy before quickly laying back down, gripping his head. He let out a few pained whimpers before the dizziness slowly fade away enough for him to slowly open his eyes once more. _'Where am I?'_ he thought as he managed to look around the room, seeing that it looked mostly clean. _'Who brought me here?'_ he thought as he once again sat up slowly, but as soon as he sat up, the door suddenly swung open, making Sub jump in fright and turn to the door before suddenly blushing a bit.

Standing by the doorway was a young man with fiery red hair, light tan skin and chocolate brown eyes. He was simply wearing black ripped pants, combat boots and was shirtless which Sub could easily see his muscular chest and having a necklace with a golden 'Z' attacked to it.

The redhead looked a bit surprised to find Sub away, but quickly let out a happy grin, "Hey, you're finally awake" he cheered before quickly running to the side of the bed and sat down, making Sub jump a bit, "Hehe, are you hungry" the man asked but before Sub could do anything, the man started talking again, "I brought some turkey for breakfast and still cooking, also I dressed you up in some spare clothes that I found since I KNOW that you don't want to sleep in dirty clothes" the redhead kept rambling, not noticing the way Sub quickly looked down at himself seeing the new clothes, blushing more before looking up at the man. "Also do you want to play Uno?" the redhead finished with a grin.

Biting his bottom lip, Sub shakily raised his hands to do some hand-sign, but the redhead simply tilted his head in confusion, "Sorry, but I don't know sign language" he told him before quickly snapping his fingers. "WAIT!" he yelled out making Sub jump in surprise and watched the redhead jump out of the bed and ran out.

 _'He's really strange but seems nice'_ Sub thought as he started playing with the edge of his shirt while waiting.

Soon the man came back but he tripped in mid-run, slamming his face into the floor making Sub quickly move to the edge of the bed worried, but it quickly fade when the redhead swiftly move to his feet. "I'm okay!" he happily said before quickly getting on the bed and handed Sub a notebook and a pen. "I found these a while back and thought that you could use it" the redhead explained making Sub shyly smile and took the notebook and pen from him before opening the book.

_ Thank you _

"It's nothing" the redhead said with a laugh.

_I just wanted to say what's your name?_

"Oh? My name is Max" the redhead introduced himself with a grin.

_Nice to meet you, my name is Sub_

"Sub....I'll call you little rabbit" Max told the smaller. Sub raised his eyebrow at the nickname, but simply brushed it off seeing that it was harmless.

_So..thank you for saving me_

"Oh it was nothing" Max said, "Though I wonder why you were running from your friends" Max then asked in a confused tone.

_Oh they're not my friends they..._

Sub stopped writing for a moment before shaking his head.

_they....bad people_

"Oh....don't worry little rabbit! You're safe here now" Max happily said before he suddenly reached out, ignoring the flinch from Sub and placed something on his head.

Blinking a bit, Sub reached up and felt something furry and felt it around more before realizing that it was a headband with rabbit ears.

"I have many hats and thought that this will look cute on you" Max explained with a giggle making Sub slowly smile.

_Thank you Max_

"No problem Sub! Anyways I think breakfast is ready!" Max quickly stood up, "You stay here and I'll bring it up here" he quickly added and ran out before Sub could stop him.

 _'Mm...this is a nice change'_ Sub thought with a smile as he wrapped the blanket around himself while waiting for Max to come back, feeling safe for the time being.


	363. Heat - Simdil90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also A/B/O Au  
> Warning: Smut

"Ugh~ T-Too hot" Simon groan out as he was weakly clawing at the pillow he was holding close while feeling his boxers and shorts becoming soaked from both pre-cum and slick as well as sweat.

He was very annoyed that his heat arrived a day early and also he didn't take his suppressant pills which would have made his heat bearable enough to continue on with his day.

Letting out a louder groan, Simon rolled onto his stomach before letting out a loud moan at the friction. "F-Fuck" he groan out as he was slowly grinding against the mattress, hoping for some relief. "T-This fucking sucks a-ass" he weakly growl out as a small trail of drool was dripping down from the corner of his mouth as small shocks of pleasure was shooting up his spine as he was grinding down harder. Soon he quickly came in his boxers and was breathing heavily for a few minutes before the heat came back more intense than before, leaving him growling and squirming for more.

"Grrr" he growls out before instantly thinking of someone.

He shakily reached towards his cell and started to message Bodil, but his hands were too shaky and accidentally clicked the call button as Simon was quickly pulled into a heat daze.

**(Meanwhile)**

"No no! Put the spawn point over there!" Bodil yelled at Ghost, whom simply flipped him off before doing what he said.

Rolling his eyes, Bodil started levitating and looked at the map at bird's eye view, liking the way it looked and seeing that it was almost done, he decided to finish it up for the day and flew towards Ghost.

"Hey Ghost, we can finish this tomorrow" Bodil told the cyborg whom nodded, "Fine" Ghost sigh out in relief, "Also thanks for the he-" Bodil started to thank his friend when he felt his cell vibrate before pulling it out and answering it without checking who it was while moving away from Ghost, whom started checking on his own cell slightly ignoring Bodil.

"Hello?" Bodil answered before widening his eyes when he heard loud panting, whimpers, whines and moaning. He quickly pulled away and looked at who was calling and was surprised to see that it was Simon before something clicked in his head.

 _'Shit, he's in heat'_ he thought as he quickly hang up and looked back to Ghost, lucky that his pants were baggy.

"H-Hey Ghost, I-I'll see you tomorrow" Bodil quickly said before teleporting out of the 'server' making Ghost roll his eyes before doing the same.

Xxxxx

 _'Should I be doing this....'_ Bodil thought as he was standing in front of the front door with his hand tightly gripping the doorknob, trying to decide if it was a good idea to help Simon.

He knew that since they were dating for an year and had been best friends for longer, he was going to help Simon through his heats, but they both had planned to do that when they were both ready, but sadly that didn't happen.

Finally taking a deep breath, Bodil turned the doorknob and stepped inside, closing the door behind him before stiffening and his eyes flashed red.

Bodil lost control for a second before finally regaining some of his control to find himself standing by the doorway of a bedroom and found himself staring at Simon, whom was on the bed fully naked and on his hands and knees with two fingers in himself.

Completely memorized by the scene, Bodil unconsciously let out a low growl which caught Simon's attention and looked back, revealing bright amber eyes, indicating an omega in heat.

Growling louder, Bodil was instantly on Simon, easily flipping him onto his back and roughly kissed him, causing the omega to let out a loud moan and kissing back, desperately clawing at his shirt, wanting it off. Growling more, Bodil slightly pulled away to remove the rest of his clothes, almost ripping them off before instantly kissing Simon again when the omega started to whine from the lack of contact.

"A-Alpha!" Simon whine out as they pulled away and Bodil move down and placing kisses and bite marks along the omega's neck, making him moan out and gripping the Alpha's shoulders, almost sinking his nails into the other's skin.

"Alpha! Alpha!" Simon kept chanting between moans and pants as Bodil quickly bit down on the other's sweet spot, quickly leaving a mark, claiming the omega as his while moving between Simon's legs. Whining loudly, Simon quickly wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist and tried to pull him close, but whine louder when Bodil roughly grabbed his thighs, stopping him and pulled away from his neck with a small smirk.

"Shh~ I need to prep you first~" Bodil coos out in a teasing manner, knowing that he didn't really need prepping since the slick acted like lube.

Simon's desperate expression changed to frustration and started to bare his teeth at Bodil, "I swear to god Bodil, if you don't fuck me I'll-" Simon started to say before he was interrupted by Bodil growling at him, baring his teeth and his eyes flashed red, "Shut up" he growl out, making Simon flinch and let out a low whine before revealing his neck as a sign of submission which the Alpha took the change to bite down hard making the omega moan out in pleasure.

Quickly gripping Simon's hips, Bodil soon forcefully pushed in in one go, successfully hitting the omega's prostate on the first try, triggering his orgasm.

Simon scream out in pleasure as he quickly came on his stomach and slowly dragged his nails down Bodil's shoulders, leaving red lines. Growling at the sudden tightening, Bodil tighten his grip and soon snapped his hips back and forth at a brutal pace as well as lifting Simon's left leg up, making the omega moan out at the change of angle. "AH! ALPHA! H-HARDER!" Simon scream out in pleasure as Bodil quickens his pace and biting down on Simon's neck, breaking the skin though the omega barely felt the pain.

Soon Bodil started pumping Simon, quickly bringing him to his second climax. "MM!!" the omega moan out as he came once more on Bodil's hand and tightens even more before whimpering when he felt something bigger brushing against his entrance.

Pulling away from his neck, Bodil let out low grunts as he snapped his hips forwards even harder while spreading Simon's legs wider.

"N-No!" Simon whine out when Bodil suddenly covered the slit with his thumb making Bodil smirk out, "Hehe, you'll come soon~" the Alpha purrs out as he moved even faster, making Simon claw at his shoulders in pleasure before suddenly biting on Bodil's neck, leaving his own mark.

At the sudden bite, Bodil let out a loud pleasured growl before harshly thrusting in, fully pushing his knot in before cumming inside and when he removed his thumb, Simon let out a loud muffled moan before cumming for the third time, clenching around the Alpha's member, milking him.

After a few minutes of peaceful bliss, Simon shakily pulled away from Bodil's neck and looked up at the Alpha, showing that the amber had faded back to violet.

Now with a clear mind, Simon quickly took in what had happened before tiredly laugh and lean back against the pillow, "Shit...that didn't go as planned" the omega said making Bodil laugh before nodding. "Yeah..." he said before placing a kiss on Simon's forehead before carefully laying on top of Simon, whom simply wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, holding him close not bothered by the extra weight and quickly fell asleep.

Quickly hearing the other's soft snoring, Bodil placed a kiss on Simon's jawline and simply held his omega close while waiting for his knot to go down, which would take a few hours though he took that time to rest up before Simon's heat act up once more.


	364. Stating Claim - X33n x CaptainSparklez

_'There he is'_ he thought as he was peaking out from the bush, spying on his 'prey' whom was simply sitting under a tree and reading a book.

 _'Target sighted'_ he thought as he carefully move closer to his 'prey' as he pulled out a small sticker, but quickly hid when his 'prey' looked up from his book, looking around for a minute before shrugging and turning his attention back to the book, causing him to sigh out in relief before moving once more.

Soon enough, he got within range of his 'prey' and slowly rose from his hidden spot which created a shadow over his 'prey' causing the 'prey' to look up from the book and looked back before quickly widening his eyes, but before the 'prey' could reach, Jordan quickly jumped on him.

"HEY!"

The two men rolled around for a few minutes before Jordan quickly pinned his 'prey' down by straddling him before quickly placing the sticker on the other's chest before grinning, feeling victorious.

"Yes!" Jordan cheered as X33n quickly looked down at his shirt and quickly read what the sticker says.

_**'Spooklez ONLY!'** _

"J-Jordan!? Y-You can't just do that!?" X33n sputtered out as his face turned red from either anger or embarrassment but Jordan simply waved it off, still grinning.

"Spooklez only" Jordan exclaimed which X33n simply groan while covering his face.


	365. Android - Crundee

"Lets see what we have here" Crainer talked to himself as he removed the blanket, revealing a male android.

The man have dark brunet hair that reached down to his shoulder blades and tan skin. He also have some skin missing on his right chest, left arm, leg and right foot which revealed some of his metal parts and dried blood as well as couple wires. The android was also naked.

Crainer looked over the male, analyzing him. "Mm...this might take me all day" he said with a sigh before grabbing the tool box, "Lets get started"

**(Four Hours Later)**

"Finally" Crainer sigh out in relief as he was cleaning his oil-covered and bloodied hands with a rag as he was looking at the android.

The android now looked like he was almost brand new though Crainer couldn't completely get rid of the scars that he had to replace some of the skin since it was rotting as well as replacing the blood and untangling as well as reconnecting the wires in order for the android to function once again even though Crainer doesn't know what the android's full function was.

"Now I just need to keep him charging" Crainer mutters as he quickly connected the charging wire to the back of the android's neck and quickly looked over a few minor problems before stepping back with a yawn.

Soon Crainer walked out of his work place to take a quick shower and get some sleep.

Xxxx

The first thing Crainer noticed when he woke up was the faint smell of bacon being cooked.

"Huh?" he sleepily mutter out as he tiredly rub his eyes and slowly sat up until something clicked in his mind which snapped him awake. "Who!?" he quickly exclaimed as he hurriedly got out of bed and ran towards the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, he was surprised to find the android already powered up and supposedly standing by the oven, cooking. He also noticed that the android was a foot taller than himself and lightly blushed when the android was naked and was confused on why the android didn't get dressed in the clothes that Crainer had placed next to the table.

"Um..hello" Crainer hesitantly called out which the android quickly turned around. giving Crainer the full front view, making the mechanic blush more.

Even though Crainer had seen the android fully naked, he was more focus on repairing the android than him bare.

"Hello Master, I am glad that you are awake though I was going to wake you up with breakfast is ready" the android said in a calm tone with a tilt of his head.

"Um...o-okay" Crainer stuttered out before quickly clearing his throat, "What's your name?" he asked thinking that the previous owner had named the android.

"I am called SS949" the android introduced himself making Crainer frown a bit. "I....see...um what is your purpose?" he asked in a curious tone as he move to the table, sitting down.

"My main function is to be either a bodyguard, housekeeper, friend, possible lover and possible bed partner" the android listed making Crainer blush more at the last function and looked away.

 _'I think the previous owner made him bigger than average for a possible bed partner'_ he thought before looking back. "Why haven't you dressed in the clothes?" Crainer asked and was a bit surprised to see the android looking a bit sheepish. "I was not aware that I needed to be dressed" the android commented making Crainer smile a bit, "Sure you can" the mechanic told him. "Also you'll need a new name" Crainer added.

"Very well, what will you call me?" the android asked which Crainer started thinking about a name.

 _'I need something simple and easy to remember'_ he thought as he was tapping his fingers on the table for a few minutes before finally deciding.

"I'll call you Ian" Crainer said with a smile.

The android, now named Ian, nodded, "Affirmative my new name will now be 'Ian'" he said making Crainer laugh a bit. _'I need to change his speech pattern to more human'_ he thought with a smile, liking the fact that he won't be living alone anymore.


	366. Gender-bend - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, meaning girl-on-girl action

"This feels so weird....how long does this last Ian?"

"Mm...I have no idea considering you made me accidentally mix two different potions"

"I said I was sorry!" Crainer whined out as they stared at their reflections in the mirror, but the strangest thing is that their reflection had two woman staring back to them.

**(AN: From here, I'm referring them as she/her so not to confuse anyone)**

"Ngh, I either shrunk or you grew taller" Crainer whine out, noticing the height difference though that made the taller woman laugh and simply patted the Dane's head. "I think you shrunk" Ian stated making Crainer pout and slapped Ian's hand away before staring at her reflection, quickly noticing her chest.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Crainer started to cover her chest with her arms, but Ian quickly noticed and grabbed the Dane's wrists, stopping her. "Don't" Ian firmly said before moving behind Crainer, removing her arms before wrapping her arms around the smaller's waist, holding her close. "It doesn't matter if your a woman or a man, but either way you are beautiful" Ian softly said before burying her face in Crainer's hair.

The smaller woman lightly blushed at the words, but leans against her chest, feeling safe. "S-Still..." Crainer trailed off, blushing more at the feeling of Ian's chest pressed against her back. Annoyed that Crainer is still doubting, Ian pulled away, quickly turning Crainer around and pinned her against the wall and gently kissing her. "Mm!" Crainer let out a muffled squeak at the sudden action before slowly kissing back while letting out a soft moan from the closeness, gripping Ian's shoulders as the older gently gripped Crainer's thighs and lifted her while wrapping her legs around her own waist.

"Still strong enough to carry you" Ian said with a smirk making Crainer lightly hit the older's shoulder with a pout, "Shut up"

Smirking wider, Ian soon stood up and headed to their bedroom while carrying Crainer, whom let out soft moans at the sudden friction from the walk and held onto Ian tightly while slightly sinking her nails into the other's shoulders.

Once inside the bedroom, the older woman walked to the bed and gently placed Crainer on it before moving over the smaller, kissing her once more while moving her hand under the smaller's shirt. Crainer let out a whimper and simply held Ian closer, causing their breasts to rub against each other making both women moan through the kiss before Ian pulled away and started kissing down to the smaller's neck, making Crainer moan out louder, her neck became more sensitive than before. "I-Ian~" Crainer moan out when she felt the older gently bite down her neck and feeling her hands pressed against her right breast which send shivers of pleasure going throughout her body. Smirking, Ian gave the smaller's neck a suck before pulling away and started removing Crainer's shirt, making her blush from the exposure.

Ian soon pulled away, admiring the smaller woman beneath her, "So beautiful" Ian coos out making Crainer blush more before suddenly letting out a gasp when Ian gently grabbed her right breast, lightly squeezing it. "I-Ian!" Crainer moan out, arching her back a bit as Ian rubbing her thumb against the nipple making the Dane mewl out.

After a few more teasing, Ian soon move down and placing kisses and sucking on the smaller's left breast while continuing squeezing and rubbing her nipple with the other hand, giving Crainer more pleasure.

Letting out a pleasured whimper, Crainer gripped Ian's hair while pulling her closer while trembling. "Ahh~" she moan out as Ian bit down hard, leaving a mark. Soon Ian pulled away and moved her hand down, moving under the smaller's pants and boxers, touching the Dane's most sensitive place making Crainer let out a loud gasp of surprise before moaning out as Ian was slowly rubbing her while slightly clawing the older's shoulders.

"Feels good?~" Ian coos as she was watching the smaller with a smirk. "Y-Yes~" Crainer quickly nodding as her hips started moving against Ian's fingers for friction, but let out a whine when Ian pulled away. "P-Please!" she whine out making the older smirk at the reaction before moving down while fully removing the rest of Crainer's clothes, leaving her naked and Ian spread her legs.

After catching her breath, Crainer was about to look down at the older woman, wondering what she was going to do when he suddenly let out a loud moan when she felt something warm push pass her wet folds, sending multiple shocks of pleasure throughout her body.

"AH!" she almost scream out in pleasure as she quickly grabbed Ian's hair, keeping her in place while instinctively closing her legs, but Ian quickly held them apart as she kept thrusting her tongue in along with lightly biting down and sucking, making Crainer moan out louder and lightly tugging the other's hair.

"I-Ian!" Crainer whimpered out as she would feeling her climax quickly growing and pulled Ian closer before gasp when the older reached up, groping her right breast and pinching her nipple, quickly bringing the Dane closer to her climax while gripping Crainer's left hip, keeping her in place.

"I-I'm c-cumming!" Crainer scream out as she quickly came, violently trembling in pleasure while Ian quickly lapping up the juices as well as helping Crainer ride out her climax.

Soon enough Crainer became limp while panting hard before shivering from the over-sensitively as Ian pulled away and moving up while wiping her mouth, but smirking.

"How was that?" Ian asked as she was laying beside Crainer and pulling her close. After catching her breath, Crainer simply move closer, nuzzling the older's neck, "T-That felt really good" she admitted it with a blush making Ian smirk wider and ran her fingers through Crainer's long hair, both women enjoying the comfortable silence.

Soon enough Crainer decided to repay the favor and swiftly move her hand under Ian's shirt, groping her breast, making the older moan out in surprise and looked down. "I-Its your turn" Crainer shyly said as she started to remove Ian's clothes, whom smiles and helped her.


	367. Fusion - Crundee

"Hey Crainer?"

The Dane looked up, turning his attention to his friend, Ian. "What's up?" Crainer said, tilting his head a bit.

Ian stared at the Dane for a few seconds before looking down at his hands, confusing Crainer a bit.

"What do you think...of fusing?" Ian softly asked making Crainer tense up in surprise before looking away with a thoughtful expression.

Despite what people think about it, fusion is suppose to be the ultimate trust between the two people.

"Um....I-I'm not sure" Crainer honestly said while lightly scratching his cheek, "Ive never fused with anyone so I-I don't know what to think of it o-or h-how it feels" he added.

Ian let out a low hum as he thought about the Dane's answer for a minute before easily move to his feet causing Crainer to look up at him in confusion.

"How about you and me fuse?" Ian asked with a smile, catching Crainer by surprise. "F-Fuse?" Crainer stuttered with a light blush which the older nodded and held out his hand. "Yeah, I mean I trust you with my life....so do you trust me?" Ian asked with a light blush.

"Yeah" Crainer didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed Ian's hand, whom easily pulled him to his feet before wrapping his arm around the Dane's waist, not letting go of his hand.

Crainer lightly blushed at the close proximity and looked away, "S-So what do we do?" he shyly asked, embarrassed for not knowing.

Chuckling a bit, "Just follow my lead" Ian simply said before they soon started to dance, "N-No music?" Crainer asked, raising his eyebrow making Ian laugh a bit, "Who needs music" the older simply said which made Crainer laugh a bit before nodding while following Ian's lead.

Even without music, both men danced in complete sync and soon became more comfortable as Crainer happily laugh as Ian spun him around before pulling him close, continuing dance. During the dance, both of their gems soon started to let out a soft warmness and both didn't realize that they're being surrounded by a soft light. As Ian pulled Crainer close, he glanced at the Dane's happy expression and quickly took a chance to lean down, pressing his lips against the smaller's, catching him by surprise, but when he did that, they were suddenly surrounded by a bright light which lasted for a few seconds before it faded away, revealing a single person.

The man stood seven feet tall with light tan skin, light brunet hair that was held back in a pony tail as well as dark purple streaks and his eyes were ocean colored. He was wearing a light gray jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and light gray pants and light blue running shoes.

Blinking a bit, the man looked at his own hands before quickly looking over himself and slightly grin in happiness. _'This feels amazing'_ he thought before letting out happy laughter as his whole body was swallowed by a bright light for a few seconds before fading away, revealing both Ian and Crainer, stumbling around and laughing.

Along with a successful fusion, they were happy to experience such an amazing phenomenon with each other.


	368. Contained - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of rape and yandere-like behavior towards the end

"Thanks Baki" Bodil sadly smiles as his friend tried to comfort him.

"Your welcome, I'm sure that we'll find him soon enough" Baki reassured the older with a smile while lightly patting his shoulder.

It had been nearly two weeks since their third friend had been missing and no one couldn't find a single trace of where he could have gone to. Some thought that he was either kidnapped, though there were any trace of a struggle or break-ins, or simply left on his own will, though he didn't contact anyone of where he was going.

Bodil simply gave Baki's hand a squeeze before pulling away, "I'll see you tomorrow" Bodil said making the white-haired frown a bit before it was quickly replaced with a smile and nodded, "Alright, bye Bodil" Baki bid him farewell before walking away while Bodil headed back home, seeing how it was slowly turning night time.

It was a quiet walk back and as soon as he made it, he headed inside and instantly walk to the kitchen, seeing if there were any leftovers. _'Mm, I'll have to make more tomorrow'_ Bodil thought as he started to heat up the food before heading towards the basement.

Once inside the basement, Bodil turned the light on, revealing to be some sort of makeshift bedroom though it only have a single bed that was pressed to the far corner of the basement and the most unusual thing is that there are chains that are connected to the wall, next to the bed and the other end of the chains are connected to a lone male whom was leaning against the wall, curled up into a ball and only wearing boxers.

Grinning a bit, Bodil walked to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside desk table and sat on the bed, ignoring a small tremble from the male.

"Hello love~" Bodil coos out as he placed his hand on the male's head and mentally made a note to give his lover a warm bath tomorrow. After a few seconds of silence, Bodil clicked his tongue and gently gripped the male's hair, causing the smaller to wince in fear. "I'm waiting love~" Bodil purrs out, "You won't like me when I'm _angry_ " he soon hissed out making the male whimper in fear before he slowly lifted his head, staring at Bodil with fearful eyes.

"H-Hello Bodil..." the man said in a low voice making Bodil grin in happiness before pulling the man close, once again ignoring the trembling from the smaller male.

"See~ That wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Bodil coos out as he slowly ran his fingers through the other's hair, making them flinch before his fearful expression quickly shifted to anger and started slamming his fists against Bodil's chest.

"FUCK YOU BODIL, FUCK YOU! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BAST-" the man started shouting in anger before Bodil harshly cut him off by roughly slapping him before roughly grabbing his arms and pinning him onto the bed causing the male to quickly shift back to fear.

"I think you need to be taught a _lesson_ Simon" Bodil growled out before harshly pinning Simon's wrists over his head and quickly removing his boxers.

"NO STOP DON'T!" Simon yelled out in fear as he tried to fight against Bodil, but the older was much stronger than him and soon Simon started screaming in pain.

Even after much begging, Bodil knew that bad behavior don't go unpunished and the only reason he's punishing Simon for his disobedience is because he loves Simon **_very_** much.


	369. Cuddles - Simdil90

**Knock Knock Knock**

The sound of knocking quickly woke Simon up which he let out an annoyed grunt before silently lifting the lid of his box to see Bodil standing in front of the box with a grin.

"Hi" Bodil greeted which Simon simply raised his eyebrow with a questioning expression. Bodil's grin changed for a second before it was completely wiped away and was replaced with a worried frown before looking down and started fumbling with his fingers, making Simon blink at the slight uncharacteristic nature from the other and decided to wait for Bodil to say something.

Soon Bodil looked up with a nervous expression, "C-Can I sleep with you Simon" he asked before blushing a bit, "I-I mean if y-you let me, i-its just I h-have a bad nightmare and I don't want to sleep by myself, B-BUT i-if you think that's weird t-then that's f-fi-" Bodil soon started to ramble on until he was cut off by Simon reaching out and grabbing the other's shirt and with surprising strength, pulled Bodil into the box.

Once inside, Simon quickly rearranged themselves to where Bodil was sitting down with the puppet sitting in the space between the other's legs and having his arms around Bodil's neck as well as pressing his face into the other's soft hair while Bodil had his cheek pressed against Simon's collarbone.

Bodil lightly blushed at the close proximity before slightly moving around a bit make himself comfortable before wrapping his arms around the puppet's waist, snuggling against him.

"Thanks Simon" Bodil quietly thanked the other, whom simply let out a sleepy grunt before slow breathing was heard.

Yawning a bit, Bodil tightens his grip before quickly falling asleep.


	370. Ticklish - Ssuto

"Come on baby, I'm really sorry" Ian slightly whined out though Seto simply huffed and looked away, his arms crossed and with an annoyed expression.

Letting out a sigh, Ian moved closer and wrapped his arms around the sorcerer's waist and placing his chin on the smaller's shoulder, hugging him from behind. "You can't stay mad forever" Ian pointed it out only for Seto to huff out in response.

Frowning a bit, Ian tried to figure out how to get his sorcerer to stop being mad at him and after a few minutes, he suddenly thought of something.

"Seto?" Ian called out only for the sorcerer to ignore him. Soon Ian leaned down to Seto's neck, pressing his lips against the skin which made Seto shiver a bit, but not saying anything and suddenly blew a raspberry against Seto's neck which caused an immediate reaction.

"AH!" Seto yelled out as he tried to get away from Ian, only for the older to tightens his grip and kept doing it as Seto tried to silence himself, but failed and soon burst out laughing. "STOP!" Seto yelled out while laughing as Ian kept blowing raspberries as well as running his fingers along Seto's tickle spots.

After a few minutes, they found themselves laying on the couch with Seto laying on his stomach panting for air while Ian was hovering over him, not tickling the sorcerer anymore.

Chuckling a bit, Ian soon lay beside Seto and pulled him close, "Did that make you feel better?" Ian asked when Seto got his breathing back and quickly rolled around, burying his face into Ian's chest and nodded. "Yeah...I'm not mad anymore, but do do that again" Seto told Ian.


	371. Unexpected - X33n x CaptainSparklez

_'Ugh....how much did I drink last night'_ that was the first thing Jordan thought as he slowly woke up, feeling his whole body numb expect for a pounding headache.

Softly groaning, he slightly ran his left hand along the side of his face as he was trying to get rid of the grogginess, not noticing something bumpy pressed against his skin, before smacking his lips together. Jordan tiredly looked at the clock beside the bed before groaning when he saw that it was past nine, but he suddenly realized something.

 _'That's not my clock'_ he thought as he quickly sat up in slight shock before the numbing feeling quickly changed to intense pain throughout his body, but the most noticeable was his head and lower back. Then he felt the smooth covers pool around his waist and when he looked down, he was shocked to find himself completely naked and slightly covered in red marks. _'What the hell happened!?'_ he panicked as he looked around the room, seeing that he was in some sort of hotel room. _'Is this a honeymoon sweet!?'_ he thought with slight dread and looked down at his left hand only for the dread to grow when he saw that it was a wedding ring before freezing when he felt the bed move a bit followed by a small groan.

 _'Who did I get married to!?'_ he though as he slowly looked to his side, seeing a man, whom was laying on his side, facing away from him. Jordan couldn't help but blush at the scratches that he left on the back of the man's shoulder before shaking his head and slowly grabbed the man's shoulder and carefully moved him onto his back, but Jordan quickly pulled away as his breathing starts to quickens.

 _'Oh no no no this can't be happening'_ Jordan panicky thought as he carefully got out of the bed and quickly looked for his clothes and got dressed, being careful of not making any noise as well as trying to stop his hands from shaking too bad.

 _'Oh god oh god oh god'_ he kept chanting the same thing in his head as he got fully dressed and quickly ran to the door and ran out while the last thing he heard as the door closed behind him was the other calling out to him.

Xxxx

"I don't even know how it happened, but I'm so scared right now!" Jordan rambled on in a distressed tone while he was curled up in a ball as Crainer was running his fingers through Jordan's hair while listening to his rambling.

"I-I mean, I really love him, but he just sees me as a friend and I'm sure that he'll be disgusted about us being married a-and...a-and..!"

"Spooklez, just calm down and take a couple deep breath" Crainer suddenly interrupted him while pulling the other man up, pressing his ear against his own chest.

It took a few tries until Jordan finally calmed himself down and found himself listening to Crainer's heartbeat and relaxing.

"Okay, first off, there's nothing to be afraid" Crainer started to say, "Everyone basically know how much you two love each other and don't even say that X33n doesn't love you, he does but you were too oblivious to his affections, but he didn't tell you because of your fear and I'm sure that he'll be happy to be married to you and treat you like a prince" he finished, leaving Jordan blushing and curled up more, thinking about of what Crainer said.

Soon he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "I'll talk to him tomorrow" Jordan softly mutters out before slowly falling asleep to the gentle heartbeat and the soothing gesture.

Xxxxx

"H-Hey X33n"

X33n quickly looked up from his tablet to see the person he was hoping to find, standing in front of him, looking extremely nervous and gripping onto his right arm and he was surprised and secretly happy to find the wedding ring still on Jordan's left ring finger.

Quickly clearing his throat, X33n quickly move to his feet, "Y-Yeah?" he asked, feeling nervous of what Jordan might say.

"Um....w-well..." Jordan tried to find the right words while X33n patiently waited while his doubt slowly grew bigger.

After struggling for a bit, Jordan decided to wing it and stepped forwards and leaned up, kissing X33n, catching him by complete surprise for a few seconds before slowly kissing back while reaching out and lightly grabbing onto Jordan's right hand.

The kiss lasted for a minute until they pulled away, lightly panting while X33n was lightly blush and Jordan's face was bright red and looked down.

"Jordan?" X33n called out as he slightly stepped back to not overwhelm him, but was surprised when Jordan stepped close once more while squeezing his hand. "Um...c-can we take this slow?" Jordan said in a nervous tone. Lightly smiling, X33n placed a soft kiss on Jordan's forehead and nodded, "We'll take as slow as you want" he told the smaller, making him smile and leaned against X33n's chest.

"Thank you...."


	372. Little Star - Crundee

It was late at night as Ian was walking up a hill in hopes of getting the best view for the main event.

It was said that tonight was suppose to have a meteor shower which was said to appear every thousands years and after thinking about, Ian decided to take that chance to see the meteor shower, knowing that he won't have another opportunity.

Pulling his jacket closer, Ian finally made it to the top and checked the time to see that it was almost time for the shower and simply sat down before looking up at the sky. He stared for five minutes until he suddenly caught sight of a single meteor shooting though the night sky and soon enough more followed after.

"Whoa..." Ian said in awe at the beauty and watched the shower for nearly twenty minutes until the meteor shower started showing less.

"Worth it" Ian said with a chuckle as he was watching the meteors slowly disappear before his eye suddenly caught site of a single meteor stray away from the rest and soon saw it heading downwards to the forest a few feet away from him and quickly felt the ground vibrate.

"What the?" Ian mutters to himself before quickly moving to his feet, looking ahead to see some smoke rising above the trees. Soon Ian started heading towards the smoke, now curious of what the meteor would look like.

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Finally" Ian groan out as he stumbled out through the bush and into a large clearing. Quickly regaining his footing, Ian started jogging towards the crater before stopping at the edge and peaked in.

The dent of the crater was at least two feet deep and at least thirty feet across. Once he looked at the center, Ian let out a surprised gasp seeing that instead of a rock that he was expecting, he saw that it was a person.

He quickly jumped down and ran towards the person, quickly kneeling beside the person and turned them over before lightly blushing.

The person was a young man with light tan skin which looked like it was letting out a soft glow and light brunet hair with silver streaks which was also letting out a soft glow.

Quickly pushing his blush down, Ian started to gently shake the man, "Hey" he softly called out as he gave a few gentle shakes before he stopped, hearing the man letting out soft groans before slowly opening his eyes, revealing bright emerald greens eyes which looked like it was glowing a bit in the dark.

"Hey you alright?" Ian softly asked, catching the man's attention and look up at Ian before tilting his head in confusion before raising his hand up and pressing his palm against Ian's cheek. "Mm?" Ian simply blinked, confused by the other's actions though the man started smiling before pulling his hand away and slightly sat up and pressed his head against Ian's chest, cuddling him.

Frowning a bit still confused, Ian quickly took notice that the man was naked and lightly blushed before quickly removing his own jacket to wrap it around the man, thankful that the jacket was big enough to cover the man before gently standing up and picking the man up.

Soon he heard faint yelling and quickly ran towards the edge of the crater, quickly climbing up before running out of the clearing with the strange man.

Xxxx

"Yeah Seto....I'm telling the truth _**-sighs-**_ so you can come over tomorrow to check on him....good, thanks Seto" Ian said with a smile before bidding farewell and hang up before turning to the man, whom was exploring the room with a curious expression and still wearing Ian's jacket.

 _'Is he an alien?'_ Ian thought as he was watching the man, _'Despite the glowing, he looks completely human'_ he added, quickly seeing the man walking towards him.

"Do you have a name little star?" Ian asked, deciding to give him a nickname of a star.

The man tilted his head before smiling and placed the end of his index finger, pressing it against Ian's forehead. **_'My name is Crainer'_**

Blinking a bit, Ian gently pulled the other's hand away with a smile, "Nice to meet you Crainer" he greeted, making Crainer giggle as the silver streaks let out a light glow.


	373. Meister and Weapon - Crundee

Ian silently surveyed the area of the room with a calculating expression.

He could see many different people, some talking to other people while showing them what weapon they were and others had already found their Meisters and Ian could even see his friend, Sky, standing on the far corner, seemingly flirting with a young male before chuckling a bit when the man hit Sky on the head with his hand, which was replaced with a head of a hammer.

Looking away, Ian surveyed the area one more time before suddenly seeing a lone man standing in the far corner of the room. Ian quickly looked him over before deciding to make his way over to the lone man.

Once he got close, Ian could see that the lone man looked nervous and was holding his arm close, but despite the nervousness, Ian thought that the man looked cute.

"Hello" Ian greeted, causing the man to quickly look up at him, "H-Hello" the man greeted back in a nervous tone which Ian soon stood beside the man. "So why are you over here?" Ian asked the man. "O-Oh...um, I-I get too nervous around crowds" the man said which Ian nodded, understanding. "Are you nervous right now?" Ian soon asked which the man slowly nodded a bit, "But not t-that much" he said, giving Ian an idea and gently grabbed the man's hand and lead him to the front door.

Soon they were outside and Ian looked back to the man, seeing him less nervous now. "Better?" Ian asked making the other nod, "Y-Yeah....o-oh, my name is Crainer" the man quickly introduced himself making Ian smile, "My name is Ian" he said back.

"So...did someone picked you as their weapon?" Ian soon asked before frowning when Crainer looked down in sadness and shook his head, "N-No...no one wants me as a weapon because of what I am" Crainer sadly said which made Ian curious.

"Um...I-I'm a shield" Crainer quietly said which made Ian more curious. "Really?" Ian said making the other nod again before slowly pulling his hand away, but Ian tighten his grip making Crainer look up at the older man. "I don't think being a shield is useless....can you show me?" Ian said before asking, surprising Crainer before shyly nodding.

"O-Okay" Crainer stuttered before tightening his grip and let out a bright light before his form started to change.

When the light disappeared, it revealed a steel shield which was, surprisingly, not heavy, that was as long as Ian's arm with four small spikes on the middle of the surface that was in a form of a plus signal, but what was the most surprising was at the edge of the shield, there were small curved blades.

"Amazing" Ian breathed out as he was admiring the shield. "Thank you a-and I can also change my size and even change the size of the blades" Crainer said and quickly explained, sounding embarrassed before quickly changing back to his human form.

Ian slightly grin at Crainer, "Want to be my partner?" Ian asked, making Crainer lightly blush at the blurt question before nodding, "S-Sure" he said with a smile, happy to finally find someone.


	374. Reunited - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FNAF!AU

"Ben"

Benjamin heard someone call out and slightly turned his head around enough to see that it was Ross and simply let out a grunt.

"X-X33n want all of us to meet up a-at the main room" Ross quickly inform Benjamin before quickly leaving the room.

Frowning a bit, Benjamin looked away from the doorway, _'I wonder what that bear wants'_ he thought while blowing away a stray hair out of his face before standing up from the chair and calmly walked out of his room, knowing that X33n would sent someone else to get him if he doesn't show.

Xxxx

"Benny! You finally made it" X33n happily said as he was the golden bear walk inside.

Looking around, Benjamin saw Nick, Ross and Ty standing behind X33n and he could barely see Simon hiding within the shadows at the corner of the room which he easily ignored the puppet before turning his attention to X33n.

"Why did you call us here?" Benjamin asked while crossing his arms.

"Well, I heard from the manager that we'll be having a new member arriving tomorrow" X33n stated making the other three talk about the newcomer while Benjamin simply raised his eyebrow, "Is that all?" he asked.

As soon as X33n nodded in response, Benjamin quickly left the room, ignoring X33n's voice.

 _'I wonder who'll be coming'_ Benjamin thought with a frown before shrugging and deciding to forget about it until tomorrow.

Xxxx

Instantly feeling a presence in the room, Benjamin looked back to see Simon standing by the doorway, silent as ever.

"Did the newcomer arrived?" he asked which the puppet simply nodded. "Is there any way for me to not go?" he asked in a slight pleading tone, not wanting to leave the room though Simon shook his head making Benjamin sigh out.

"Fine, tell that bear that I'm coming" Benjamin said in an annoyed tone which the puppet simply nodded and walked out.

Sighing, Benjamin stood up with a frown. "Might as well get this over with" he mutters to himself as he walked out of his room and headed towards the main room.

As he was getting close, he soon picked up some faint voices. _'The newcomer is already turned on'_ he thought as he walked towards the doorway and looked inside.

"Hey Benny, come meet our new member" he heard X33n call out, making his ear twitch in annoyance but silently walked in and towards the others, whom was crowding around the newcomer.

As he got close, he finally saw who it was and instantly froze in shock.

He was completely surprised to see that the newcomer was someone he knew thirty-three years ago.

The newcomer looked away from the others and turned his attention to the golden bear before stiffening in surprise.

They both stared at each other for nearly a minute before Benjamin broke the silence.

"....Ssundee"

"....Crainer"


	375. Don't You Remember~ - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FNAF!AU

Letting out a relief sigh, Benjamin quickly entered a random room and leans against the wall while running his fingers through his hair. For nearly two days, he's had been avoiding Ssundee, now renamed Ian, and it had been difficult with the others constantly wanting to speak to him, wanting to learn more about the new member as well as Nick not letting him leave which made him envious of Simon, whom doesn't have to deal with this.

Another thing that annoyed Crainer was the fake smile Ian always have when around the others. He knew that Ian was incapable of most emotions, though he didn't really bother pointing it out to the others.

Soon he covered his eyes and let out a deep sign before tensing up when he heard footsteps entering the room and soon felt something brush against his arms, causing him to peak through his fingers and mentally groan out when he saw that it was the person he was avoiding.

"Ian" Benjamin simply said as he pulled his hands away while subtly glaring at the golden rabbit. Ian simply grin at the golden bear as he had his arms placed on either side of the smaller male, trapping him, "Crainer~" he coos out making Benjamin roll his eyes, "Its Benjamin now" the golden bear softly growl out.

"Hehe, I like your other name better, but if you insist" Ian said with a shrug as he stepped closer making Benjamin scowl from the closeness. "You know, you still look cute after all these years" Ian stated with a smirk causing the golden bear to lightly blush but quickly looking away, "Don't lie, we both know how you act" Benjamin mutters making Ian tilt his head, "What do you mean~" Ian coos as he moved even closer, just inches from each other.

Growling, Benjamin placed his hands against Ian's chest, slightly pushing him away, "We both know that you can fake emotions" Benjamin growled at him though it simply made the golden rabbit smirk wider.

"But you're like me" Ian started saying, "Remember that time~ Where we worked together singing for the children at day and at night we lure them~" he purrs as Benjamin was slowly tensing up at the memories, "Don't you remember the feeling of their blood on our hands or the scream~"

"Shut up!" Benjamin growled at him, but Ian kept talking.

"Though despite these fake emotions, the only real emotion I felt was my love for you~" Ian soon coos out before leaning close enough to brush his lips against the other's.

Benjamin tensed up at the feeling before restraining himself from returning the kiss and forcefully pushed Ian away.

"Just stay away from me!" Benjamin growled before stomping out of the room, leaving Ian alone.

Chuckling, Ian simply licked his bottom lip before walking out. _'Very soon~'_


	376. Forbidden Fruit - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest? (I'm not sure would it consider them being brothers through marriage as incest and if it is then there's the warning)

"Benjamin, I would like you to meet your new step-brother"

The fourteen year old looked from behind his mom to see the fifteen year old teen, silently observing him for a few seconds before shyly stepping away from his mom and stood in front of the teen.

"H-Hello" Benjamin shyly introduced himself as the teen stared down at him for a few seconds before smiling and started rustling the smaller's hair, making him yelp in surprise and started slapping his hand away with a pout.

"I guess we'll be brothers then"

**(Three Years Later)**

"Make sure to listen to your brother Benjamin and there's money on the fridge" his mother explained to him which he was nodding with a smile. "Okay mom, we got it" Benjamin said making his mom smile and kissed his forehead.

"Take care sport" his dad simply told him before they headed out.

It was a three-day weekend and the parents had decided to have a short vacation and had entrusted Ian to take care of both Benjamin and the house wince he's the more responsible one to Benjamin's annoyance.

Quickly searching for his brother, Benjamin finally found him in his own bedroom, seemingly taking a nap. Rolling his eyes at Ian's laziness, Benjamin swiftly jogged to the living room, jumped on the couch and instantly turned the TV on to watch some random movies to pass the time.

Xxxx

Letting out a tired moan, Benjamin slowly moved closer to the pillow he was laying on, quickly getting more comfortable. He was comfortable for a few seconds until he felt his pillow move, causing him to snap his eyes open and pushed himself up to find out that he was laying on Ian's chest.

"I-Ian!?" Benjamin exclaimed as his face became bright red before quickly moving away and sitting on the other side of the couch, "W-What are you-"

"You were cold" Ian said, interrupting him making the smaller to blush even more, "B-But you could have g-given me a blanket" Benjamin retorted as he quickly looked away, trying to calm both his blush and heart.

Slightly smirking, Ian pushed himself off of the arm and moved towards Benjamin, whom looked back to his brother before backing away a bit, but was stopped and simply watched as Ian crawled towards him, blushing when the older moved between his legs and placed his hands on each side of Benjamin's head, trapping him.

"I-Ian?" Benjamin called out as he tightly gripped the front of his shirt from nervousness, "W-What are you doing?"

Letting out a low chuckle, Ian placed his hand against Benjamin's cheek, lightly running his thumb along the smooth skin, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Ian simply asked as he lightly ran his thumb along Benjamin's bottom lip. Slightly whining, Benjamin started to push Ian away as his heart started beating faster, "W-Well stop" Benjamin stuttered out though it simply made the older lean down more, their faces now a few inches away.

"I-Ian?" he weakly called out before letting out a gasp when Ian suddenly lean down, kissing him.

Quickly closing his eyes shut, Benjamin tightly gripped onto Ian's shirt, but found himself not wanting to push him away. The innocent kiss lasted for a few seconds before Ian lightly bit down on the smaller's bottom lip before slowly pulling away.

"W-Why..." the smaller breathed out in shock from the sudden action. Humming a bit, Ian simply lean down and placed a gentle kiss on Benjamin's forehead, "I love you.."

"B-But we're brothers"

"Step-brothers, but I don't care" Ian mutter out as he lay down beside Benjamin before pulling him close.

Still blushing, Benjamin shakily wrapped his arms around Ian's middle and shyly snuggles against him, still blushing.

Even after trying to fight back his own feelings for his older brother but failing, Benjamin was glad that Ian had returned his feelings and found himself no longer caring about the situation and simply enjoyed the moment.

Ian was very happy to finally have his little brother in his arms and didn't care about them being brothers and will make sure that no one will take his innocent brother away.


	377. Final Meeting - CaptainSparklez x Villain!Derp Ssundee

_'I guess that's enough torture'_ Derp thought with a light chuckle as he pushed himself off of the tree and walking towards the pillars and where the lever was. But before he could flip the lever, he pulled out a noise cancellation headset and put it on before flipping the lever. He only need to wait for a few seconds for the building to quickly appear and walked inside.

Once inside and thanks for his headset, he couldn't hear the loud music coming from the web screen and walked passed the stairs to find the three men on the ground, passed out.

Derp walked to the side of the web screen and flipped the lever down, turning the music off before letting out a sigh and lowering the headset around his neck and walked towards one of the men, kneeling down and started shaking him.

After a few shakes, he saw Jordan slowly waking up and slightly smiles. "Hey **Jordan** " Derp greeted as Jordan was slowly blinking before started to rub his face.

"Ugh...Derp? What are..." Jordan started to ask before he quickly sat up, catching Derp by surprise. "Are we back!?" Jordan exclaimed as Derp simply nodded before helping the older to his feet.

"Yeah....though **it was enterta** ining to watch" Derp said with a slight smirk making Jordan look at him in slight disbelief before letting out a sigh. "I'm glad you're entertained" the older said with a slight smile.

Slightly giggling, Derp soon walked towards Ian and reached down, grabbing his right leg before looking back to Jordan, "Come he **lp me with Crai** ner" he said before starting to drag his brother towards the exit.

Jordan quickly pushed down a blush before quickly picking the unconscious Dane up, bridal style and quickly followed Derp out.

Once outside, Derp dragged Ian out before dropping his leg, "Come on, I want to do a **slight troll on Ian** " the smaller said with a slight smirk. Nodding, Jordan walked closer, "Where you want me to place Crainer?" he asked before Derp quickly told him.

Soon enough they rearranged them to where Crainer was laying on his back while Ian was laying slightly on the Dane's lap and between his legs with his face half pressed against Crainer's stomach, close to the other's groin.

Derp started snicker and slightly snorting, trying not to burst out laughing while Jordan slightly chuckle at the position before turning to the smaller.

" **D-Don't worry, it's** just revenge against Ian for kee **ping me away from my candy** " Derp explained between laughter before quickly grabbing Jordan's arm and pulling him away from the duo.

Once they were far enough, they both heard Crainer letting out a shriek and a loud slapping sound before following by Ian's slight scream.

Laughing a bit more, Derp looked up at Jordan, "Well, this wa **s a fun series** " he happily said. Jordan slightly smiles back, "Y-Yeah....." the older hesitated for a second before reaching down, grabbing Derp's hand, "S-So....do you think w-we can hang out after this?" Jordan asked with a light blush.

Derp simply smiles and squeezed Jordan's hand, "Sure! I would **love to hang out with** you" the smaller said with a grin before suddenly reaching up, kissing Jordan's cheek and pulled away, still grinning.

Jordan was caught by surprised by the sudden kiss before quickly grinning back, "G-Great!" he happily exclaimed.


	378. Sexy Thing - Ssunkipz/Derpkipz

_'For the last time, I said no!'_

_**"Aw come on Ian, just for one day"** _

_'I said no!'_ Ian let out a groan as he started rubbing his temple, feeling a headache forming.

Normally Derp was stay quiet and would only open his mouth to say something snarky about his friends which Ian would shut him up and ignore him.

Letting out an annoyed growl, Derp, in his transparent form and slightly floating behind Ian, huffed out and crossed his arms while tapping his fingers against his arm. He couldn't figure out why Ian wouldn't let him out since he won't do anything too bad while using Ian's body; all he wanted was to have some fun, but Ian was being a downer.

Soon he started looking around with a bored expression when he caught sight of someone making him slowly grin. **_'Oh this will be fun'_** Derp thought before looking back to Ian, seeing that the other was still ignoring him. **_"Hey Ian"_**

"I said no Derp!" Ian quickly said back, making Derp smirk, glad that Ian doesn't know what he was about to do.

Letting out a deep chuckle, Derp reached out, gripping Ian's shoulders catching his attention.

_'Wha-'_

**_"Sorry Ian, but you'll thank me later"_** Derp interrupted him before switching places with him.

It was a bit of a struggle, but Derp managed to gain control of the body as well as keeping Ian in the corner of his mind.

 **"Hehe, finally"** Derp said with a smirk before quickly looking at his own reflection. ** _'It's show time'_**

Xxxx

**"Hey there sexy thing~"**

Husky quickly looked up from his notebook to see his friend, Ian, having his right hand pressed against the wall, he was sitting and leaning against it, with a smug smirk which was weird since the Mudkip never seen his friend with that smirk before.

"Um...hello?" Husky awkwardly greeted back as he closed the notebook before moving to his feet.

Smirking wider, Ian slightly moved closer and placed his left hand against Husky's cheek, making his whisker twitch at the touch, "I-Ian?" Husky called out as a small red hue appeared on his cheeks from the sudden closeness. But due to the closeness, Husky quickly noticed something out of place and blinks in confusion, "Ia-"

 **"Shh, just relax~"** Ian quickly said, interrupting the other before leaning down, pressing his lips against Husky's, whom eyes widen in surprise.

 _'His lips are cold'_ Husky quickly thought, still in shock for a few seconds before snapping out of it, but before he could kiss back, Ian quickly pulled away and faced away from the surprised Mudkip.

"What the crap man!?" Ian yelled out in an frustrated tone before stiffening when he realized where he was and slowly looked back.

"O-Oh!? Um...h-hey Husky" Ian nervously greeted with a shaky smile, though Husky quickly noticed the change once more and saw that they were back to normal.

"Um...s-sorry!" Ian quickly apologized before quickly running off with his face bright red.

**_"Hey at least I helped you make a move"_ **

_'SHUT UP!'_

**_"Hahaha"_ **


	379. Lie part one - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of mpreg

Its just a same routine.

Me keeping my head down while I see you with your 'girlfriend' and friends.

What happened to us Ian?

Even before high school, we were the best of friends. We've done everything together.

I guess being more popular is more important than me.

You became the popular one with better grades, being the captain of most sports as well as being one of the most handsome men in school.

While I became one of the outcast where no one acknowledge me, other than using me for my smarts.

The only time you'll ever acknowledge me is when we see each other walking out of our homes since we're next door neighbors, but even then that breaks my heart.

There were times that I wish I could change things to where we're best friends again and even became more than friends, but I couldn't find myself wanting that since you seem to be so happy with your life and you have that great smile whenever you are with your 'girlfriend'.

So I'll try to forget about my own feelings for the sake of your happiness.

Xxxx

Damn you Ian....no matter how hard I tried to forget about you.....you always seem to find a way to make me love you more.

Damn my own curiosity.

If I never went to that pre graduation party of yours....maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

But you were so loving and made sure that I wasn't in any pain when we made love in your room, but at the same time I felt guilty.....I was slightly tipsy, but mostly aware, but you were fully drunk and I should have stopped you, but I didn't.

Now I'm suffering the consequence of our action.....though I couldn't find myself telling you since I'm sure that you wouldn't remember the tender moment we had.

Don't worry Ian, I'll make sure that I won't ruin your life and future....luckily we graduate a week after that party and I have enough money from working part-time to move away from this little town since I don't want to have a life in the judgemental town as well as not interfering with your life.

And maybe one day, we'll meet up at a one glance and you'll finally find someone that will love you like I do....

Xxxxx

It had been a few years since we last seen each other....so I hope that you are happy Ian.

Though a small part wanted you to be here to see how grown up our daughter after five years even though it made my heart hurt every time I see her.

Xxxx

"Gertrude don't wonder off too far" I called out as I watched her run to the playground with a small smile.

xxxx

Even though it had been a struggle to get where I am now, it had been worth it.

But I was taken by complete surprise when I found you once more.

Xxxx

"Mommy can we get ice cream?" Gertrude asked as I picked her up and nodded. "Of course, what kind of flavor you want?" I asked her while walking away from the park and towards an ice cream store that was nearby.

But I only took a few steps outside of the park when I heard a familiar voice that made me freeze up. I slowly turned around to see the one person I had hope to avoid.

"Ian...."


	380. Lie part two - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of mpreg

Its just a same routine.

Me just hanging out with my friends and 'girlfriend', but what always catch my attention was you walking through the hallways, trying to make yourself invisible, but that doesn't work.

I can still see you, even after all those years.

I wonder what happened to us Crainer?

I mean....yeah I kinda became more popular, but I did try to make time for you since you're my best friend....but every time I do make time, I was swept away by something else.

Though the only time I ever have a chance to talk to you is when we see each other in the morning and when we come back from school since we're neighbors....and even I tend to spy on you from my window. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself.

I know I shouldn't have these feelings, but I fell in love with you Crainer...even though I have a 'girlfriend', she's mostly a cover up since we'd live in a judgemental town where loving the same-sex was frowned upon and though I could handle that, I know that you couldn't handle that kind of treatment.

So I'll try to hide my feelings until I find the right time to tell you.

Xxxxx

I can't believe my luck.....I never though we'd do something like making love, but at the same time I was happy.

Even though I felt guilty since I saw you slightly tipsy and I was a coward for pretending to be drunk and taken advantage of you....though you didn't stop me or me stopping myself.

Now ever since that party, I seen you more recluse in school than ever.

Did I make you uncomfortable....or make you feeling like you been used? If so then I'm sorry...that wasn't my intention....if I wasn't too much of a coward then...I would have told you the truth, but instead I used the 'drunk' excuse in order to sleep with you.

But even that moment, I had hoped that you would figure it out since I couldn't help myself but break from the drunken attitude and made sure that you weren't in any pain when we made love.

Maybe after graduation...I'll finally man up and tell you how I really feel and make sure that you are well loved.

Xxxx

It had been many years since we last seen each other......I'm still kicking myself for missing an opportunity to talk to you.

Though, I hope that you are happy somewhere.

But I felt like I'm missing something besides you Crainer....

Xxxx

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming back" I spoke to Seto through the communicator before turning it off. Since it had been a bit stressful back at the base, I decided to take a small walk through the park.

Xxxx

Even though it had been a struggle of letting you slip through my fingers, I still held on a small hope that I would find you again.

But I was taken by complete surprise when I found you once more.....with a bigger surprise.

Xxxx

"C-Crainer!" I yelled out as he started running towards the one person I had hope to find.

He turned around with a shocked expression, but my eyes didn't linger long on him when I stared down at a little girl in his arms.

"Crainer...."


	381. Sadist and Masochist - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and Smut

**"What do you want~"** Ian coos out as he lightly ran his nail down Crainer's back, his sharp nail making a thin line which brought out a bit of blood. Crainer let out a muffled whine as he tried to struggle against his binds, but failing.

Currently, Crainer was laying on his stomach, completely naked with his wrists tied against his lower back and his legs were tied to the ends of the bed with barbed wires, luckily the thorns were small enough to leave cuts.

Smirking more, Ian lightly pushed his nail into the thin cut, making Crainer gasp out in pleasure and arches his back a bit. **"Well~"** Ian asked with a smirk as he pulled his finger away making Crainer whine out.

Quickly swallowing back his saliva, Crainer slowly stopped shaking enough to speak, "P-Please h-hurt me" he softly begged making Ian raise his eyebrow at the quiet tone. **"Mm...I can't hear you"** Ian said in a slight teasing tone making Crainer groan out, "H-Hurt me!" Crainer suddenly yelled out before letting out a loud gasp as a slapping sound was heard.

Ian had slammed the palm of his hand against Crainer's hip before pulling away to see a soft red hue before lightly tracing it with his finger, making Crainer shiver from the light pain. **"How bad you want me to hurt you~"** Ian coos out with a smirk as he lightly pressed his nail into the sore spot causing Crainer to gasp before starting to squirm a bit though Ian quickly pinned his hips down, stopping him from moving as well as making Crainer moan out at the friction.

 **"Well~"** Ian asked with a smirk as his tightens his grip enough for his nails to sink into the other's skin.

Crainer soon let out a loud whine, "P-Please...I want you t-to hurt me! Make me bleed! Tear my hole open! ANYTHING!" he scream out as he kept struggling while letting out loud moans from the sharp pains on his ankles and hips.

Ian let out a low growl before slowly moving his nails down Crainer's hips, leaving bloody lines before removing them and moving away, causing Crainer to whine out from the loss, but was cut off by a harsh slap on his outer thigh.

Ian licked the blood off of his fingers, loving the taste before quickly removing his own clothes and moves between Crainer's legs and roughly gripped the smaller's hair, making him moan out at the sensation, and slightly pulled his head back receiving a sharp moan.

 **"Don't forget~ I won't stop until I get my fill~"** Ian coos in the smaller's ear before letting go and tightens the ropes around Crainer's wrists, making him groan in slight pleasure from the rough feeling brushing against his skin.

Crainer managed to let out a few deep breathing before letting out a loud scream when he felt Ian forced himself in and instantly hitting the smaller's prostate on the first try. The older let out a loud groan from the intense tightness feeling and gripped Crainer's hips, sinking his nails in deep, drawing more blood as he mercifully waited for a few seconds for Crainer to get used to the feeling before snapping his hips back and forth at a brutal pace.

Crainer let out a louder scream at the blissful feeling of pain and pleasure and he was quickly brought to his climax by the harsh movement as well as the painful yet pleasurable sensation shooting throughout his body. "I-IAN!" he screamed out as he quickly tensed up while sinking his own nails into the palms of his hands, which was quickly drawing blood, before cumming on the bed sheets with a loud moan.

Ian let out a low groan from the tightness and swiftly leaned back while pulling Crainer's hips along and forced the smaller to be on his knees while his chest was still pressed against the bed and started nipping on Crainer's shoulders and back as well as running his nails down the other's chest, quickly drawing more blood. Crainer let out a whimper of pleasure from the sudden angle change before letting out loud moans from both the sharp nips and the new cuts before pushing his hips back, "I-Ian!" he whimpered out before suddenly yelping when Ian slammed his hand against the smaller's hip, stopping him.

Biting down extra hard on Crainer's left shoulder blade, Ian swiftly gripped the bed sheet tightly before thrusting in as hard as he could causing Crainer to let out a choked moan before he quickly bit down on the pillow at the intense pleasure.

Not liking the muffled sounds, Ian reached out, harshly grabbing Crainer's hair and yanking his head back, making him yelp out, **"I want to hear you~"** Ian coos out before letting go of his hair and thrusts in deeper, hitting his prostate at every thrust. Harshly panting, Crainer let out loud moans, whimpers and groans of pain and pleasure as he slightly pushed his hips back at each thrust as well as subconsciously tugging at the ropes, which was roughly brushing against his wrists and his lower back.

"H-HARDER!" Crainer screamed out making Ian growl out before doing what he said as quickly gripped on the smaller's thighs, leaving nail marks.

"MM!" Crainer let out a loud moan at the sharp pain on his thighs mixed with the intense pleasure as he was quickly reaching towards his second climax, but he was caught of guard when Ian swiftly reached around, wrapping his hand around the base of the other's member and placing his thumb on the slit, effectively stopping him from cumming.

"N-No p-please Ian!" Crainer started whimpering, "I-I need to cum! Please!" he started begging as tears of pleasure started dripping down as well as a small trail of saliva. "Ian!"

Growling, Ian easily spread Crainer's legs wider and started clawing at the other's left thigh as the scent of blood was quickly driving him crazy.

A violet shudder went throughout Crainer's body at the intense sensation and arched his back while letting out a loud moan as he went through a dry orgasm, loving the mixture feeling of pain and pleasure before gasping when Ian suddenly sat back on his heel while pulling Crainer on his lap, facing away from him.

"MM!" Crainer moan out as Ian was pushed in deeper than before and leaned back against the older's shoulder, panting hard. "M-More" the smaller whimper out as he was violently trembling.

Quickly gripping onto Crainer's left hip, Ian started thrusting up, forcing Crainer to bounce at each thrust while quickly pumping him with another hand.

"AHH! YES!" Crainer screamed out in pleasure as he was quickly clenching and un-clenching his fists as well as clawing at Ian's stomach and bouncing faster as he quickly reached towards his third climax.

Growling in pleasure, Ian quickens his pace as he was quickly getting close to his climax, but was determined to make Crainer cum first.

Ian soon lean down, biting Crainer's shoulder hard and slightly pushed his thumb into the slit as well as hitting his prostate, which triggered his climax causing Crainer to scream himself hoarse as he tensed up and cumming on both Ian's hand and on his own stomach which his cum was quickly dripping down to his thighs. Letting out a muffled moan, Ian clawed at Crainer's hip as he thrusts up one last time before cumming inside.

As the blissful pleasure was slowly replaced with a numbing feeling, Crainer became limp against Ian while panting hard as Ian slowly pulled away from the smaller's shoulder before smirking.

 **"Good~"** Ian coos out, smirking as Crainer shakily let out a breath before slowly nodding, "Y-Yeah"

Soon Ian easily untied the other's wrists before pushing him onto his stomach and pulled out, making Crainer shiver with a soft moan from the sensation, and quickly untied the barbed wires from Crainer's ankles.

"H-How bad did I-I bleed?" Crainer asked the other. Humming, Ian looked over the smaller before smirking, **"Not that bad, though you started bleeding a bit"** he commented as he was watching the mixture of blood and cum dripping down the smaller's entrance before starting licking all the cuts and slowly healing them.

"Mm...you should try harder" Crainer sleepily mutter as he relished the feeling of the pain from the cuts before slowly falling asleep to Ian's touches.

Hearing the smaller's soft snores, Ian moved up and placed a gentle kiss on Crainer's neck, smiling at the sound of other's soft moan from it before continuing where he left off.


	382. A Little Help - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blowjob

**"Ugh....so hungry....and there's no humans nearby this late at night"** Bodil groan out as he was staring up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression. As he was staring up, his view was quickly blocked by his friend, looking down at him with a curious expression.

 **"Oh hey Simon"** Bodil said with a sigh before seeing Simon tilt his head, **"Mm? Oh I'm just hungry again and there's no fucking humans around to feed on"** Bodil answered with a huff as he sat up and faced Simon.

Then he suddenly noticed something, **"Hey where's Baki?"** he asked Simon, whom simply shrugged before sitting next to the demon. _"Are you still hungry?"_ Bodil heard Simon's voice in his head and shrugs a bit before leaning back against the couch, **"Yeah, but I can wait until morning"** Bodil answered with a sigh for a few seconds before jumping when he felt a hand on his horn making him unconsciously purr out. **"S-Simon?"** he groan out as he slowly leaned into the touch, purring louder.

_"You can use me"_

Bodil quickly pulled away and stared at Simon, wide-eyed in shock as Simon was staring at him with a serious expression.

 **"Um..a-are you sure...I-I me-"** Bodil started saying when he was interrupted by Simon pulling him forwards and the demon found himself hovering over Simon. **"You're not going to change your mind huh?"** Bodil soon said with a sigh as Simon shook his head, _"Nope~"_

Letting out a small laugh, Bodil lean down and lightly kissed Simon, whom kissed him back while gently gripping his shoulders. Bodil slowly moved down, placing light kisses on the way down as Simon let out a sigh while leaning his head back before slightly flinching when Bodil started unbutton his pants before pulling them down as well as his boxers enough to free Simon's member.

Letting out a low purr, Bodil lean down and lightly ran his tongue along the side, listening to Simon letting out pants and felt his fingers in his own hair.

The demon kept running his tongue along the side and sometimes underneath it while listening to Simon's pants and feeling him twitch until he tasted the sweet pre-cum. Purring louder, Bodil quickly wrapped his lips around the tip, running his tongue along the slit before quickly grabbing Simon's hips when he felt the smaller trying to buckle upward. Slowly he started to slowly move his head back and forth while lightly sucking the tip.

Simon's breathing quickly deepens as he was lightly tugging on Bodil's hair and sometimes stroking his horns. The demon let out a low growl, feeling his horns being touched and bobbing his head faster, now desperate for the taste.

Soon enough Simon tightens his grip and slightly pushed Bodil's head down as he quickly came with a silent scream. Bodil let out a satisfied moan when he finally got the sweet cum and greedily sucking hard and swallowing all the cum. Simon let out a low whimper as he was lightly tugging on Bodil's hair while shivering from the over-sensitivity.

After cleaning all the cum off, Bodil pulled away and looked up at Simon with a grin, **"Taste good~"** the demon coos out making Simon blush bright red before slapping upside his head, _"Shut up"_


	383. Minecraft Comes Alive - Crundee

"Hey Ian?"

Ian looked up from the crafting table to see his friend, Crainer, standing there with a small grin and instantly knew that the Dane got a, somehow, bad idea but he shook that feeling off.

"What is it?" Ian asked in a slight curious tone. Grinning a bit, Crainer suddenly held out his hand towards Ian which he instantly saw a golden engagement ring and simply raised his eyebrow.

"Will you marry me and make Crundee real?" Crainer asked with a grin.

Blinking a bit, Ian instantly figured out that the marriage was part of a new mod that Kehaan had added and simply took the ring from Crainer, causing the Dane to yelp and tried to take it back though Ian simply raised his arm, right out of Crainer's reach.

"Ian!" Crainer whine out as he tried to grab the ring, unconsciously pressed against Ian, whom started blushing at the closeness, but he quickly shook that feeling off and slightly pushed the Dane away. "First off, I'll be the one that ask you that question" Ian stated with a smirk before putting the ring on Crainer's left ring finger.

"Mm!?" Crainer was shocked by Ian's actions before pulling away and crossed his arms, "Dang it Ian, you always ruin the moment" Crainer complained as he looked away to hide a small blush.

Chuckling a bit, Ian soon turned his attention to his wrist watch, which now had the new update while Crainer started to rearrange the stuff in the double chest.

He looked through many different features that relates to the mod until he came across one command that made Ian blush a bit.

**_'Procreate'_ **

_'Did Kehaan really add that to the mod'_ Ian thought as he took a glance at Crainer for a second before looking away and couldn't help but think about how it would feel like raising a child with the Dane, even though it was just part of the mod.

Starting to feel a bit curious, Ian pushed the button and a second later, he heard a small pained yelp and quickly looked back to see hearts spinning around Crainer, whom was panicking.

"Ian!? What's going on!?" Crainer panicky exclaimed as Ian was about to help him when the hearts quickly faded away, revealing Crainer holding something pink.

"W-What the crap happened?" Crainer stuttered out in shock as he was staring down at the pink blanket, which started to move. _'Uh oh..'_ that was all Ian could think as he slowly move close, staring down at the blanket before slightly moving it, revealing a small baby.

Both men stared at the baby in shock before Crainer looked up at Ian before hitting his chest, "What did you do!?" he loudly exclaimed which caused the baby to start whining. "Mm!" panicking, Crainer soon pulled the baby close, trying to calm the baby while glaring at Ian, whom was still in shock.

Clearing his throat a bit, Ian looked down at the baby, whom was now calm and was asleep. "I-I think I accidentally asked you to m-make a baby" Ian explained.

"What" Crainer whispered-yelled before blushing.

"I-I guess we're a true family now" Ian nervously said with a slight laugh before yelping when Crainer kicked his shin with a dark blush.


	384. Tower of Sunz - Crundee

"Mm?" I quickly noticed a firm grip on his shoulder, causing me to look behind me and saw that it was my friend, whom have a calm expression. Sighing a bit, I looked away, deciding to ignore him even though I knew that he won't stop bothering me.

"Come on Crainer.....you need to get out of here" I heard him say the same line as before, so I shrugged off his grip, "Just leave me alone Ian" I simply told him as I pulled my knees close to my chest while blankly staring down at the motionless water.

I figured that he would simply leave me alone for today, but I was caught off guard when I felt a grip on my arm, forcing me to stand up.

"Ian?" I slightly asked as he started to lead me somewhere. "I want to show you something" Ian simply told me so I decided to stay quiet and follow him.

I wasn't surprised that the surroundings was still pure white except for a few coloring from the flowers.

Then I suddenly bumped into Ian, whom stopped walking. "oh no.." I heard him mutter out before looking around him to see a tall pillar. "There was a ladder....but it's gone now" Ian explained with a small sigh. Sighing a bit, I started to pull my arm from Ian's grip, but his grip seem to tighten, "Come on Ian...I just want to...." I never got to finish when Ian started leading me somewhere and I soon saw another pillar, but was stairs around it.

"I know that you're scared, but you can't stay here anymore....you have people that loves you waiting" Ian told me as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Stop lying" I mutter out as I finally pulled away, "No one cares about me...." then I turned around to go back to my usual spot when I froze, seeing where we came from was soon blocked. "When did you block this?" I asked as I looked back to Ian, whom simply shrugged. "I didn't do that" Ian said.

Huffing a bit, I finally gave up. "Fine, lead the way" I told Ian as I grabbed onto his arm before we started to walk up the stairs.

Sometimes its really to lose track of time and I lost count of how many stairs we've climbed, but I have been thinking about my situation and soon looked up at Ian.

"Why are you helping me anyways?" I soon asked since he seems to be the only willing person to help someone like me. "Because a small part of you wanted to get out of here, but you're too scared to do it alone....so I'm here to help" Ian explained to me. I thought about what he said and quickly realized that he was right and looked away before quickly noticing that there were different floors.

I quickly stopped to look at one of the floors and I guess I was lost in my thoughts because I was brought back, I noticed that I was alone and looked around.

"Ian?" I called out, but no response. _'He'll find me'_ I thought as I started to explore the floor.

It was a simply bedroom which looked strikingly familiar, but I shook that feeling off and I quickly saw a door. Curious, I walked towards it and entered it.

Once inside, I saw that there was a coffin in the far end of the room and walked towards it. Then when I looked inside, I was slightly surprised to see myself laying in the coffin surrounded by flowers. Not bothering to say anything, I simply looked around before finding another door and walked towards it, entering it.

Once inside, I saw multiples of myself, though some of them seems to be my past selves. Shaking my head, I quietly walked passed some of them while ignoring the ones that were staring at me before entering another door.

The hallways was different from the last room, though I thought nothing of it and kept walking, but when I turned the corner, I bumped into another version of myself and we stared at each other. I didn't know how long we stared at each other, but before I could react, he quickly reached out, tightly gripping my neck then a second later, a bright flash of light filled my vision and quickly found myself back on the stairs.

Rubbing my throat a bit, I started walking up the stairs, but I didn't far when I was suddenly grabbed and soon pulled along towards another room.

Looking down, I saw that it was a child, seemingly wearing some kind of costume and a mask. "Where are we going?" I asked the child though they didn't respond and kept dragging me somewhere.

Soon they led me into a some kind of ballroom with other people, wearing fancy suits and dresses as well as wearing different masks.

Feeling a bit out of place, I quickly looked around for an exit, but before I could move, I was suddenly grabbed again and quickly saw that it was another version of myself, but was wearing the same fancy suit but more feminine. He led me through many different hallways that was filled with colorful colors, completely different from the usual white and soon we were outside before he let go of my arm and running off. Before I could look at my surroundings, I was soon grabbed, to my annoyance, and found myself dancing with many different people.

I quickly managed to pull away from one of the dancers and ran off to a random direction, "Ian!" I shouted out as I ran as fast as I can and soon entered through a door.

Suddenly smiling, I started running towards Ian and grabbed his hand. "Ian!" I cried out, happy to finally find him. "Crainer?" Ian looked down at me before tightening his grip on my hand, "I'm glad to see you again" Ian said with a sigh before starting to lead me. "Don't let go or you might not be able to leave" he warned me which I quickly nodded, "I won't let go" I told him.

Soon we found ourselves back on the stairs and I made sure to pay more attention so we won't get split up.

After what it seems like an hour, I stopped and soon looked down from over the rails, finally realize how far up we've been. Swallowing a bit, I soon looked up and was shocked to see more stairs appearing.

"The more we climb, the farther the exit is" Ian told me making me frown a bit, but kept following him.

"huh?" I soon saw more versions of myself, though they seem to be in bad conditions, which brought some bad memories. "Ignore them" Ian told me as we walked passed some of them. I simply tighten my grip on his hand and moved a bit closer as we walked by one of them and quickly noticed hand-prints on his neck which I immediately thought back at the one version harshly grabbed my neck.

"Ack!" I quickly fell to my knees when something tugged at my ankle and when I looked back, I saw that there was a roped tied around my ankle and was connected to the rail. "Ian!" I called out before seeing him pull out a pocket knife and rapidly cut the rope before pulling me to my feet, "Keep moving" he told me as we kept walking up the stairs.

Then I saw a younger version of myself, sitting on the stairs. _'That was before all the abuse happened'_ I thought with a sad frown as the child looked up at us.

As we got higher and higher, more versions of myself started appearing, some in either worse conditions or in normal conditions.

 _'Just ignore them'_ I mentally told myself as I forced myself to look away from them before Ian suddenly stopped walking.

"Ian?" I questioned as I looked around him and tensed up, seeing a large group of myself and ahead of them, there was a door, making me blink and quickly realize that we've made it to the top.

"Ian...what do we do?" I softly asked him. Soon I felt him wrap his arm around my waist, "Stay close to me" he whispered to me before pulling me towards the group and pushing through them.

"Mm!" I quickly grabbed onto Ian's jacket as I felt multiple hands on me, trying to pull me away from Ian. "Let go!" I yelled at them, but the tugging became stronger. Soon I felt a hand on my back and pushed me forwards and out of the group.

"Mm!" I looked back to see them grabbing onto Ian, whom simply gave me a reassuring smile, "Go!" he yelled out. Biting my bottom lip, I looked away and continued onward towards the door, but as I got closer, the walls around me started to darken as a faint beeping sound was heard from the other side of the door.

I grabbed onto the handle, turning to before opening it causing a bright light to overtake my vision before everything became dark.

Xxxx

The faint beeping sound, became louder as I slowly opened my eyes. Groaning a bit, I slowly reached up to rub my eyes to get rid of the blurriness and slowly took notice of where I was.

Seemingly I was in a hospital room and laying on the bed then I quickly caught sight of bandages wrapped around my lower arms and quickly realized what had happened.

I tried to commit suicide.

I slowly started to sit up, but quickly looked at the door when I heard it open and it revealed to be Ian, but he looked tired.

"I-Ian" I weakly called out, catching his attention. He stared at my, wide eyed before he ran towards me and pulled me into a hug which I weakly hugged back.

"D-Don't do that again Crainer" he shakily told me. Smiling a bit, I tighten my hug, "I wont..."


	385. Wolf and Lamb - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolves - mostly known as alphas and when mating season arrives, they go on a hunt to find a lamb to claim and breed  
> Lambs - mostly known as omegas and both man and females have the abilities to have children  
> Warning: Smut

"Baki?.....Seto?....Crainer?.....where are they?" Simon mutters to himself as he was wandering through the trees, trying to find his friends.

Since it was that time of the year, the group of friends had decided to stick together to avoid the wolves from claiming them, but it didn't go as plan because before they could leave, they were caught off guard by the wolves forcing the lambs to scatter in order to escape and when he felt like he was far away enough, Simon found himself alone and soon tried to find his other friends.

 _'I hope that they're okay'_ he thought with a worried frown as he wrapped his arms around his chest as he felt the fur on his ears and tail was sticking up and lowered his ears. "Ugh, I shouldn't be scared!" Simon growled to himself, angry at himself for being afraid but at the same time, he couldn't help it. Despite him being more strong headed than the other lambs, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against a wolf.

Suddenly his ears stood up straight when he heard a faint scream and it took a second to realize who it belonged to.

"BAKI!" he yelled out before running towards the direction of the scream, but in his panic, he didn't realized that he drew attention to himself.

As Simon burst through the trees, he let out a startled yelp when he was harshly tackled down and roughly pinned to the ground, laying on his stomach. "ACK! G-GET OFF!" Simon yelled out in anger, quickly realizing whom was pinning him down but cried out when he felt a clawed hand gripping his left lower arm tightly.

Then a dark chuckle was heard from above, sending shivers down his spine before starting to slowly tremble in slight fear. "Such a cute little lamb~" the wolf purred in his ear causing Simon to let out a growl and started to struggle against the wolf, "G-Get off!" Simon demanded as he tried to use his horns by headbutting the wolf, but the wolf was smarter and roughly gripped the back of Simon's head, stopping him and simply yanked his head back, exposing his neck.

"So feisty~" the wolf coos out as he lean close to Simon's neck, making him tense up in fear. "I like it~" he purrs out before slowly sniffing around the lamb's neck and started licking the spot on the left side of Simon's neck.

The lamb felt fear forming in his chest and knew that he won't be able to escape. "P-Please d-don't" Simon started begging when he felt sharp teeth brushing against his skin making him tremble more.

"Shhh~ Don't worry....I always take care of what's mine~" the wolf purrs out before suddenly biting down hard enough to draw blood causing Simon to let out a pained scream and instinctively tried to get away from the wolf. The wolf started sucking on the bite mark which caused Simon to violently flinch as he felt himself stiffen before becoming limp and lightly whimper when the wolf slowly removed his teeth from his neck.

Seeing that his lamb stopped fighting back, the wolf let go of the smaller's hair before moving his clawed hand under the back of the lamb's shirt, feeling the skin twitch underneath his palm. "What's your name?" the wolf asked as he was lightly running his claws up and down his back which sent pleasant shivers down Simon's spine before burying his face into his right arm and slightly let out a soft mutter. "Well~" The wolf asked again as he lightly pressed the tip of his claw against the skin, causing more shivers. "M-My name is S-Simon..." the lamb quickly answered with a slight stutter. Chuckling a bit, the wolf pulled his hand away and, to Simon's shock and embarrassment, gripped the lamb's pants and tugging them down leaving Simon bare from the waist down.

"My name is Bodil, little lamb~" the wolf introduced himself before placing a small kiss on the back of Simon's neck before the lamb quickly felt something hard poking against his lower back and his face turned bright red, not realizing that the wolf got naked.

"I'll make sure that you'll get pleasure from this as well" Bodil promised as he lifted the lamb's hips up while pinning his chest down before spreading his legs. Shaking a bit more, Simon clench his eyes shut while waiting for the inevitable pain which the wolf noticed and the lamb suddenly let out a gasp when he felt a hand wrapping around his half-hard member, making him moan out.

As the lamb was distracted, Bodil slightly gripped Simon's left thigh before suddenly forcing himself in and a second later, the lamb let out a loud scream while tensing up making Bodil groan a bit before nuzzling against the back of Simon's neck.

He instinctively tried to get away from the pain but the wolf kept him in place and lightly nipped the back of Simon's neck making him flinch before stop moving and letting out pants while trembling from the pain.

"B-Bodil..." Simon whined out as he started clawing at the ground before letting out a soft moan when he felt a tongue brush against the bite mark.

"Relax little lamb~" the wolf softly coos as he was slowly pumping the other before slowly moving his hips back and forth while letting out low groans of pleasure and listening to his lamb's small gasp and moans of pain and pleasure. After a few more slow thrusts, the pain slowly disappeared and the lamb could only feel the pleasure from both the movement from the wolf and the hand around his member and soon forgot about his surrounding, only focusing on the wolf.

Hearing a loud moan from the lamb, Bodil started to quicken his pace while lightly nibbling the back of Simon's left ear, drawing a loud gasp from the small male. "Mm~" Simon moan out, slightly arching his back while pushing his hips back. Soon Bodil quickly lost control of his instincts and started thrusting in harder and faster, quickly drawing louder moans and screams of pleasure from the lamb and soon gripped the smaller's hips, sinking his claws into the skin.

Bodil quickly let out a low growl and instantly bit down on Simon's left covered shoulder and thrust in as deep as he could before cumming inside. "AHH!" Simon screamed out in pleasure, feeling the cum filling him up which triggered his own climax and quickly came on the ground hard, leaving him breathless and trembling.

Breathing hard, Bodil wrapped his arms around his lamb's waist and slightly pushed himself in deeper, making Simon moan out before weakly cumming for a second time.

"Mine..." Bodil softly said as he was nuzzling Simon's neck while running his clawed hand through the lamb's hair, sometimes stroking his ears and horns, making Simon shiver before becoming limp, surrendering himself to the wolf. Smirking a bit, Bodil placed a kiss on the bite mark before running his other hand along his lamb's stomach, already thinking of their future.


	386. Taking Charge - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"Let me top"

Bodil almost spat out the water he had in his mouth, but managed to swallow it before turning to Simon, whom have a serious expression.

"W-What....really!?"

"Yeah!" Simon answered with a small glare before Bodil started laughing causing Simon to glare harder. "Y-Yeah r-right!" Bodil said as soon as he stopped laughing and simply smirk down at him, "Simon, we both know that you'll always be the bottom" he added making Simon glare even harder, "Wanna bet?" Simon snarkily said and before Bodil could reply back, the younger suddenly jumped out of his chair and harshly tackled Bodil down to the ground, causing the older to let out a girlish shriek but before he could fight back, Simon's eyes quickly flashed purple for a second and a second later, Bodil felt his whole body become heavy and instantly knew what had happened.

"H-Hey! You can't use your magic! That's cheating!" Bodil yelled out, annoyed as he tried to move but failing. Smirking a bit, Simon soon lean down and kissed the other, whom stop struggling but before he could kiss back, the younger pulled away and swiftly move down to Bodil's neck, quickly leaving bite marks which caused the older to let out loud moans, surprisingly liking the rough treatment.

"Ahh~ F-Fuck" Bodil groan out before gasping when he felt Simon bite down hard, feeling a slight pain before shivering when he felt cold fingers moving under his shirt and up his chest. "D-Damn it Si~" he groan out as his fingers slightly twitched making the younger smirk before pulling away form his neck and started undoing his pants.

"H-Hey!?"

"Shut up and just enjoy this" Simon quickly interrupted as he swiftly removed Bodil's pants and boxers, leaving him exposed causing Bodil to blush bright red, not used to the position he was in. "Now your my bitch" Simon finished with a smug smirk before moving the older's legs over his own shoulders, lifting his hips up, slightly bending him and sneakily exposed his member.

"W-Wait, what about p-prep!?" Bodil exclaimed with a slight fear in his tone only for Simon to slightly scoff, "You didn't prep me when you fucked me, so man up" he replied.

"W-Wait Si-AHH!" Bodil tried to stop the younger but was cut off by his own pained scream as he felt Simon push in all in one go. Luckily Simon didn't move, letting Bodil get used to the full feeling and was licking and biting his neck while lifting his shirt up, exposing his chest. "Ngh" Bodil groans a bit as he tightens his jawline before the pain slowly died down and let out a soft moan as he felt Simon pinch his nipple as well as a light bite on his collarbone.

"M-Move" Bodil groan out as his fingers slightly twitch. tightening his grip, Simon started snapping his hips back and forth in a fast pace, causing Bodil to let out gasps, moans and groans of both pain and pleasure as his fingers kept twitching.

"Ahh~" Simon groan out at the tighten feeling and grabbed Bodil's left hip and thrusts in harder, faintly using his magic to move faster. "Mm!" Bodil moan out in pure pleasure and his thighs started to clench around Simon. "AH!" he moan out in surprise as Simon thrust in harder while firmly gripping the older's member and started giving him quick pumps as well as biting down hard.

Soon enough, Bodil could feel his right arm and instantly reached up and roughly gripped the back of Simon's neck while feeling tingles shooting throughout his body. "Ahh...S-Simon!" he cried out in pleasure as he started to tense up, making Simon growl a bit before lifting Bodil's left leg up more, slightly testing the older's flexibility.

"Ngh...B-Bodil!" Simon groan out as he thrusts in as deep as he could before cumming. "MM!" Bodil let out a loud gasp at the feeling and instantly came on his own chest and face.

Doing a few shallow thrust, Simon slowly stopped moving while lightly panting before pulling away while lowering Bodil's legs and hips down before pulling out.

"H-How was that?" Simon asked between pants as he was staring down at the older with a curious expression.

Blinking a few times, Bodil slowly raised his left arm, still feeling his body heavy, and pulled Simon close, kissing him.

"You should top more often"


	387. Shaving His Beard Off - Crundee

_'Okay, I think he's in deep sleep'_ Benjamin thought with a small grin as he quietly walked up the stairs and towards their bedroom with a small shaving machine in hand.

After much thinking of how to troll Ian back for the shaving cream in his cake, he finally decided to shave half of his beard while Ian is asleep.

Once he made it to the doorway, he leaned against the door, listening for any movement just in case and after a minute of silence besides a small snoring, Benjamin carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

On the bed was his boyfriend asleep on his back with a noise cancellation headphones on which worked to Benjamin's advantage.

Letting out a quiet snicker, the Dane quietly walked to the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping man, slightly admiring his boyfriend's sleeping expression for a few seconds before slowly grinning and turned on the shaving machine.

He lowered the machine down to Ian's right face and started to slowly run the tip along Ian's right jawline. The gesture only lasted for a few seconds when Ian started to slowly wake up causing Benjamin to quickly pull away, but the damage was done.

"Ugh...Ben?" Ian groggily called out as he sluggishly removed the headphone before rubbing his eyes.

Benjamin quickly turned off the machine, "Hey Ian" he greeted with a smile. Soon Ian was more awake and when he ran his hand down his face, he quickly noticed something different before quickly noticing the shaving machine in Benjamin's hand.

"W-What? What did you..?" Ian started to ask as he sat up while rubbing his jawline, quickly feeling the fuzzy feeling instead of the slight softness. "Did you?" he quickly got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom while the Dane quickly followed behind.

Once in the bathroom, Ian looked into the mirror, "What the crap Ben!?" he cried out when he noticed the spot on his right jawline was shaved. "What?" Benjamin innocently asked, "Why did you shave my beard!?" Ian exclaimed as he turn to stare at Benjamin.

Chuckling a bit, "Oh..that was payback for the shaving cream" the Dane simply said making Ian groan before taking the shaving machine from his boyfriend, "Dang it Ben" he groan out before starting to shave off the rest of his beard since the unevenness would bug him.

Slightly giggling a bit, Benjamin moved behind Ian and leaned against his back while wrapping his arms around the older.

"You're lucky that I love you" Ian grunts out making Benjamin laugh before placing a kiss between Ian's shoulder blades, "I love you too"


	388. The Mob Boss' Lover - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild violence, drug use and smut

"P-Please Ian, I-I promise to get your m-money next week" the man weakly cried out before getting cut off by a harsh punch in the stomach, leaving him breathless.

Letting out a hum, Ian silently pulled his cigar out of his mouth and stood up, stepping close to the downed man. "Oh James James James.....you said the same exact thing last week...and the week before that" Ian stated as faint smoke seeped through his lips. "You seem to forget that I have eyes everywhere and what did I learn?" Ian rhetorically asked while ignoring James' pained and fearful whimpers as well as his men's quiet snickering. "I learned that you've been using the money that you have been 'saving to pay me back' to find your fucking way out of MY FUCKING CITY!" Ian soon yelled out in an angry tone before suddenly kicking James' stomach.

Soon Ian harshly gripped James' hair, yanking his head up. "I quickly figured that you wouldn't pay me back the first time, but I was being a 'kind' person and waited for you to change your mind...mostly because I'm sure that you wanted your family safe" the boss said with a slight smirking, seeing how James reacted to the mention of said family.

"D-Don't hurt them! I-I swear that I-I'll pay you back!" James cried out making Ian scoff before letting go and stepped back while taking another drag of his cigar.

Chuckling a bit, Ian soon turned around while signalling his men, "Oh James.....its far too late" Ian simply said before walking out of the room while ignoring James' screams before it was cut off by the door closing.

"Tch...coward" Ian clicked his tongue before walking through the hallway. Soon he heard footsteps behind him and quickly saw that it was his second-in-command, Jordan. "Talk to me" Ian simply said. Jordan slightly cleared his throat, "S-So...are we going after his family?" he asked the boos in a slight nervous tone. Slightly smiling, Ian shook his head before removing the cigar again, "No, he didn't care about his family" Ian stated before sighing, "You can go home Jordan" he said.

"T-Thanks Ian, have a nice night" Jordan said before walking away as Ian watched him leave before checking his wristwatch to see that it was nearly midnight.

 _'I'll let my men take care of the mess'_ Ian thought as he started to walk out of the place to head back home.

Xxxx

Ian quietly opened the bedroom door, stepping in with a small yawn and sat on the bed.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ian soon started rubbing his forehead before suddenly feeling a soft touch on his shoulders, though he didn't flinched, knowing who was behind him.

"I thought you fell asleep" Ian stated with a small smile when he heard a light laugh before feeling a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "I wanted to wait" he heard his lover said before feeling his hands slide down to his chest and felt him pressed against his back.

Smiling more, Ian gently grabbed his lover's hand before turning his head, "You should at least get some sleep Crainer" he said though Crainer simply kissed him in response.

Smiling through the kiss, Ian silently turned around and gently pushed Crainer onto the bed, still kissing him. Seeing how Crainer was simply wearing an over-sized shirt made it easier for Ian to simply raise his shirt up though not completely removing them and quickly noticed something.

"Already planned this?" Ian said with a slight smirk, seeing Crainer naked underneath the over-sized shirt. Crainer lightly blushed, "I-I thought that you might need some de-stressing" the smaller said with a small smile making Ian chuckle before leaning down, placing soft kisses along Crainer's chest and stomach while listening to the other's soft moans and gasp.

"Mm~" letting out a soft moan, Crainer tangled his fingers into Ian's hair while lightly pressing his legs against the older's sides, holding him close. Soon he let out a loud gasp when he felt Ian bite his right nipple, "I-Ian~" Crainer moan out while slightly tugging at his hair.

Letting out a low groan, Ian started biting and sucking on the smaller's nipple while moving his hand down to the other's entrance, wanting to prep his lover but he quickly noticed something.

Ian pulled away from Crainer's chest and looked up at with a slight look of surprise. "You really planned everything" Ian stated with a slight chuckle, seeing his lover's face turning red before nodding. Smiling more, Ian moved up and gently kissed Crainer, whom quickly kissed back, while quickly lowering his pants and boxers enough to free his erected member and placed his hands underneath Crainer's knees and lifted them over his own shoulders.

Even though Crainer had fully prepared himself, Ian still wanted to be gentle and slowly pushed in, groaning at the warmth and tightening feeling while Crainer let out a loud moan.

Once fully inside, Ian gripped the smaller's hips and started to slowly thrust in and out while listening to Crainer letting out soft gasp and moans.

Soon Crainer started moving his hands under the other's shirt and ran his fingers along Ian's chest and stomach, feeling every trace of muscle and thin scars. "H-Harder" Crainer begged before crying out in pleasure as the older did what he said and thrusts in harder and faster.

"Mm~" Ian groan out before leaning down and started placing small bites on Crainer's neck, making him moans louder and tilted his head back, giving Ian more room.

Feeling himself growing closer, Ian started giving Crainer quick pumps while rubbing his thumb along the slit. "Mm!" Crainer loudly moans as he slowly tightens making the older groan a bit before he quickens his pace and bit down hard.

"I-Ian!" Crainer cried out in pleasure as he suddenly came on Ian's hand and shirt. The older groan out, feeling his member being squeezed and did a few more hard thrusts before cumming inside and slightly sank his nails into Crainer's hips.

Ian did a few shallow thrust before slowly stopping and slowly pulled away from Crainer's neck, lightly panting. Letting out a soft moan, Crainer looked up at the older and quickly kissed him while running his fingers through Ian's hair.

Soon Ian pulled away and slowly pulled out making Crainer moan out and shiver from the sensation and watched Ian remove his shirt and used it to clean the smaller up before throwing it at the floor. "Ian" Crainer slightly groan making Ian laugh and lowered his shirt down, covering him once more and fixed his pants. "Don't worry, I'll clean it tomorrow" Ian promised as he laid beside Crainer and pulled him close while placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

Yawning more, Crainer cuddled against Ian and quickly fell asleep while Ian held him close.

Even though Ian was seen as a ruthless mob boss, the only person that had seen Ian being sweet and loving was his own lover.


	389. Payback - Simdil90 & Ghostaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"Ugh.....too tired" Bodil softly groan as he was laying on the table, faced down while Simon was sitting next to him with a tired expression as well as purple bags under his eyes. "Don't you dare fall asleep" the younger groan as he slapped the back of Bodil's head, receiving a groan in return, "You're suffering with me" he added making Bodil groan louder before lifting his head, having the same tired expression as Simon.

"Fiiiiiine" Bodil whine out before stealing Simon's cup and took a sip of the coffee while ignoring Simon's tired glare.

The silence between them was quickly interrupted by their third roommate, Baki whim walked in, looking completely well rested with a smile.

"Morning guys!" Baki happily greeted, but stopped when he saw the other two glaring at him and instantly felt nervous. "Um...what happened?" the white-haired asked, somehow nervous.

"Next time you bring Ghost to your bedroom....don't be too fucking loud" Bodil grunted making Baki blush bright red when he realized what the older was talking about.

"S-Sorry!"

**(Night time)**

Letting out a yawn, Simon quickly got ready for bed and simply curled on in his bed.

As he was slowly falling asleep, Simon was quickly snapped awake when he heard his bedroom door slowly open and closed for a second before hearing footsteps. He stayed quiet as he felt the bed sink before groaning in annoyance when he felt soft lips against his cheek.

"Bodil, what do you want?" Simon asked while hearing his boyfriend lightly chuckling before suddenly shivering when he felt Bodil's cold hand moving under his shirt.

"Well, I saw Ghost entering Baki's room so~" Bodil started to say before placing kisses along Simon's jawline and neck, making the younger shiver and softly groan, "Maybe we could make some noise to keep them up as revenge~" Bodil finished between kisses while moving his hand up and lightly pinching Simon's nipples which caused Simon to moan louder while shivering from the coldness.

"Mm~" moaning out, Simon quickly reached up and gripped the back of Bodil's hair, causing the older to groan before pulling away and moving Simon onto his back before moving over him, roughly kissing him. As they were making out, Bodil quickly reached down and pulled down Simon's shorts and boxers, swiftly removing them and throwing them to the side before raising the other's shirt up to his neck, exposing his chest and stomach.

Quickly breaking the kiss, Bodil started moving down to Simon's chest and started leaving small bite marks which caused the younger to moan out even louder when he felt the older touching his more sensitive spots before instantly gripping Bodil's hair.

"B-Bodil!" he moan out loudly before letting out a gasp when he felt Bodil bite down on one of the spots hard enough to leave a bruise.

Soon hearing the younger whining out, Bodil lightly traced his finger along the other's right inner thigh while listening to him letting out loud gasp and panting before moving it and suddenly pushing a finger in dry causing Simon to let out a loud gasp. "Ahh~"

Bodil soon moved up before lightly nipping on Simon's neck while quickly thrusting his finger in and out as well as listening to the loud moans and gasp from the younger.

One finger soon turned into three which soon made Simon into a moaning mess and soon started begging.

"Ahh~ B-Bodil! F-Fuck me already!" Simon cried out while tugging Bodil's hair and squirming.

Smirking, Bodil pulled his fingers out, receiving a loud whine in return and quickly removed his pajamas pants and boxers before moving between Simon's legs while gripping his hips. The older soon waited for a nearly a minute before hearing the younger whine out loudly before pulling the other even closer, "Fuck me now!" Simon yelled out before letting out a loud moan when Bodil smirk for a second before suddenly pushing in with a groan of pleasure.

"M-Move!" Simon demanded as he was moving his hips making Bodil groan louder before pinning them down and started thrusting in and out hard and fast causing Simon to moan out loudly as well as screaming out his name in pleasure. The only sounds that filled the room was loud moaning and screams from the younger while loud groan and low moans from the older as well as slapping sound and the bed occasionally hitting the wall.

"I-I'm close!" Simon cried out as he was tightly gripping Bodil's shoulders while pulling him close. Growling a bit, Bodil soon reached up with one hand and gripped the rail of the bed before thrusting in as hard as he could causing Simon to scream out his name as well as causing the bed to hit the wall more frequent.

"AHH! F-FUCK!" the younger screamed out and after a few more hard thrusts, Simon quickly came with a loud moan while lightly clawing at Bodil's back. The older let out a loud groan and thrust in one more time before cumming inside, quickly leaving them loudly panting.

Soon enough, Simon let out a yawn before nuzzling against Bodil and quickly fell asleep. Not wanting to move too much, Bodil simply lay next to the younger, not pulling out, and held him close before falling asleep.

**(Next Morning)**

"Morning Baki!" Bodil happily said as he walked in the kitchen only to see Baki with his head resting on the table while Ghost was sitting next to him, seemingly asleep with his head resting on the palm of his hand and slightly drooling.

"....fuck you Bodil" Baki tiredly said which cause Bodil to laugh at him.


	390. Sweet Kisses - Setolox

It was around eight in the morning as Ty woke up, which was a surprise. Letting out a yawn, Ty tiredly turned around to see Seto still asleep and started staring at him with a small smile. He soon placed his hand on the side of Seto's neck, feeling the heart calmly beating underneath his palm before leaning close and lightly pressing his lips against Seto's, gently kissing him.

After a minute, he felt a slight pressure against his own lips, signaling him that his lover was awake before pulling away to see Seto staring at him with a small tired smile. Smiling more, Ty started placing soft kisses all over Seto's face, causing the sorcerer to laugh, but not stopping him and after a few minutes Ty stopped before pulling away with a small grin.

"Hey _**-yawns-**_ Ty" the sorcerer greeted in a soft tone making Ty smile before kissing him once more, "Morning love" he greeted back before pulling away and getting out of bed.

Xxxx

It was close to nine in the morning as both Ty and Seto was getting ready for the day and Seto was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth while Ty was peaking in, waiting for a moment to strike.

Soon enough Seto finished and quickly rinsed his mouth but as he turned around, Ty instantly pounce on him, kissing him and instantly tasting the mint on Seto's lips.

"Mm!" Seto let out a muffled yelp of surprise before quickly kissing back with a soft moan as he felt Ty gently grip his own hips.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss as Ty simply smirk causing Seto to blush a bit before playfully slap him making Ty laugh before placing a kiss on the sorcerer's nose and pulled away and walked out of the bathroom.

"Geez Ty" Seto said while shaking his head and laughing a bit.


	391. Bruises and Love Bites - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and slight blood

Letting out a loud growl, Simon clench onto Bodil's shoulders tighter, sinking his nails into the skin, some of them broke skin as the older roughly bit down on the younger's sweet spot easily breaking skin.

"Fuck..." Simon groan out before gasping when Bodil started sucking on the spot as he moved his hand up the other's inner thigh causing Simon to slowly drag his nails down Bodil's arms, slightly leaving thin red lines. The older soon pulled away from the other's neck and started placing light bites along the other's shoulder and jawline, leaving light red marks while slowly spreading Simon's legs and lightly grazing his finger along the other's entrance, making him jump a bit.

"J-Just fuck me" Simon whine out as he wrapped his legs around Bodil's waist, pulling him close while gripping his shoulder with one hand, slightly sinking his nails into the skin. "So no prep~" Bodil coos out with a smirk before sharply nipping on Simon's collarbone, leaving a bright red mark and without receiving an answer, the older swiftly pushed up and placed Simon's left leg over his shoulder, gripping his thigh tight enough to leave nail marks and suddenly forced himself in causing Simon to scream out in pain and pleasure and instantly dragged his nails down Bodil's back, leaving deep red lines and a few blood seeped out.

Bodil grunts a bit from the sharp pain, but easily ignored it as he gripped Simon's hip tightly and started thrusting in and out slow, but hard while leaving bite marks along the other's neck and down to his chest.

"Ahh~...Ahh~" Simon let out low moan at each thrust as he was slowly clawing at Bodil's back, leaving more red lines, some of them slowly bleeding. "Ahh!" Simon let out a sharp yelp while sinking his nails deep as he felt Bodil thrust in harder.

Letting out a low moan, Bodil instantly bit down on Simon's left nipple, receiving a louder moan in return while leaving nail marks on Simon's thigh.

"H-Harder!" Simon moan out as he pulled the older closer before moaning out loudly as he felt Bodil doing what he asked. "Ahh!" the younger moan out as he started leaving red lines on Bodil's lower back as well as softly clawing at the spot between the other's shoulder blades causing the older to groan out in pleasure before moving a bit faster, but still thrusting in harder as he suddenly bit down hard on Simon's inner thigh.

"AH!" the younger scream out in pleasure as he arches his back, trying to hold back his climax the best he could, but let out a loud whine when he felt a rough hand grip his member and started pumping him in tune to the thrust.

"D-Don't...w-want!" Simon whine out as he clench his jawline as it quickly got harder to hold it back. Smirking, Bodil suddenly leaned close and roughly kissed Simon, whom let out a muffled whine, but quickly kissed back while trembling a bit. The older quickly tighten his grip, quickly sinking his nails in deeper, breaking skin before thrusting in as hard as he could, quickly bringing the younger closer to his climax and after a few teasing strokes on the slit, it quickly triggered his climax causing Simon to let out a loud muffled moan as he left more claw marks as he quickly came on their stomachs.

Bodil soon let out a low muffled groan from pleasure and slight pain as he thrust in one last time before cumming inside making Simon shiver a bit along with a whine.

After the bliss moment fades away, both men broke the kiss and Bodil quickly noticed something warm and wet slowly sliding down his back before Simon noticed the same sensation on his fingers and quickly pulled them back to see his fingers covered his blood.

"Shit..."


	392. Christmas Lights - Crundee

"Hey Ben, come here"

Hearing his boyfriend calling out, Benjamin stopped what he was doing and walked to the living room, wondering on what Ian wanted.

"What is it?" Ben started asking when he saw the older standing beside the couch with something in his hands. "What's that?" the Dane asked though Ian simply grin at him, "Just watch" he simply said before moving to the side of the couch and out of Ben's view.

Still confused, Benjamin simply sat on the couch and waited while tapping his finger on his knee. After a few minutes, Benjamin was about to speak when he suddenly saw many different colored lights covering the ceiling of the living room.

"Woah..." Ben breathed out as he was watching the blue, green and red lights dancing along the ceiling as Ian stood up and sat down next to the Dane, amused by the other and simply pulled Ben close.

"Can we leave them on every night!" Benjamin exclaimed with a grin, acting like a child which made Ian laugh before nodding. "Of course"


	393. One Last Meal Together - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood

"My Lord?" Ian hesitantly called out as he was knocking on the door.

Recently, he noticed how the servants had been slowly disappearing though he kinda brushed it off, thinking that his lord simply let them go for not doing their jobs, but it slowly became his concern as the head cook, Jordan, disappeared and a few days following his brother disappeared as well. After thinking about it, he decided to confront his lord about the missing people, hoping that he would know the answer.

As soon as he finished knocking, the door suddenly swung open, revealing his Lord wearing his best blood red dress which in Ian's opinion, looked beautiful.

"Ah~ Hello Ian" his lord greeted with a big smile. Quickly pushing down his feelings, Ian slightly cleared his throat, somehow feeling nervous, "I-I wanted to know something my lord" Ian started to say as he was trying to keep eye-contact, "Oh~ What does my favorite servant want?" his lord coos out with a slight head tilt. "I-I was wondering of what had happened to the rest of the servants a-as well as my younger brother" Ian managed to asked in a steady tone.

After he asked, he saw his lord's expression turn blank for a second before it was replaced with a big grin before quickly moving to Ian's side, grabbing his arm.

"Oh them? Don't worry, I decided to let them go since they're getting to that age where they won't be able to move as effectively...and your brother, I sent him out to grab some ingredients" his lord explained, quickly reassuring Ian, "Though I'm sure that Derp is back so lets go meet him" he added as he started leading Ian. "O-Of course my lord" Ian quickly said causing his lord to giggle, "Come on Ian, you can call me by my name" he told Ian whom slowly nodded, "O-Of course my lo- Crainer" he said quickly correcting himself.

During the walk, Crainer was simply talking to Ian about different topics while Ian simply stayed quiet while listening to his lord.

"Here we are~" Crainer happily said as they stopped in front of a door, "I'll let you see your brother first" he told Ian, whom smile and bows to him, "Thank you Crainer" he thanked his lord before pulling away and opening the door to step inside.

Once inside, Ian noticed that all the lights were turned off, confusing him for a second but still stepping inside. "Derp?" he called out and a second later, he suddenly smelled something horrible that almost made him vomit.

It smelled like rotten meat and iron.

Soon enough, the room lit up causing Ian to instinctively cry out in shock and horror at the site of multiple bodies and dried blood. He also cried out in despair when he saw his brother within the pile and instantly turned around to see Crainer standing in front of the door with the same big grin, but in his eyes held an uncertain glint.

"M-My lord" Ian stuttered in as he felt his chest tighten in fear. "I told you to call me by my name Ian~" Crainer coos out as he stepped closer causing Ian to step back but quickly slipped on something, causing him to fall backwards.

"W-Why...how could you do this!" Ian yelled out causing Crainer to giggle, "Because....I was hungry and wanted to taste new things..." he said with a low purr as he moved closer, "Though, you should be lucky~ I saved the best for last" he added.

"Right now, I'm really hungry....and I have my eye on the new menu~" he said with a bigger grin before suddenly charging at Ian, whom let out a scream before trying to escape.

The room was filled with horrified scream mixed with loud moans which lasted for a minute before the scream was replaced with gurgling sound and soon nothing expect for the sound of chewing.


	394. Forty-Two - Crundee

"Hey Crainer" Ian called out, catching the Dane's attention.

"What's up bro?" Crainer asked as he look up from his phone to see Ian very close to his face, causing the Dane to lightly blush from the closeness.

Smirking a bit, Ian gently cupped the younger's cheek, lightly stroking it, "Want to play 42?" Ian asked with a small purr.

"Um....h-how do you p-play that?" Crainer stuttered out as he was trying not to shake too much as well as controlling his blush from the closeness.

Chuckling a bit, Ian soon brought his other hand and placed it on Crainer's hip, "You go onto four while I'll be in two" Ian simply explained with a small hint of seductive in his tone. It quickly took a few seconds for Crainer to really understand of what the older man was really talking about and felt his face quickly burning up and swallowing a bit.

"Well~" Ian asked with a smirk.

"O-okay"


	395. Red Riding Hood and His Wolf - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"No fucking way!"

"Aw come on Simon, it'll look cute on you"

"I said no Baki!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease" Baki begged while giving Simon the 'puppy eyes' as well as a pout.

Simon simply glared down at him for nearly a minute before letting out a loud sigh, "Ugh! Fine! Fine, I'll put on that stupid costume, BUT you owe me" Simon said before stating while pointing at Baki, whom started grinning happily.

"Yay! Come on, your costume is in the bathroom" Baki exclaimed as he grabbed Simon's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom before pushing him inside.

Letting out annoyed grunts and mutters, Simon turned around to see the bag simply sitting on the counter sink before moving towards it and looked inside only for the younger to blush when he saw what the costume was.

_'Damn you Baki'_

Xxxxx

"Hey Simon, you look sexy~" Ty flirted which caused the younger to blush before punching him in the arm. "Shut up, this isn't for you" Simon grunted out as he gripped the edge of his red cape.

Simon was wearing a simple red-and-black lace shoulder-less Lolita dress with a red bow wrapped around his neck as well as another bigger one wrapped around his waist and the skirt reached down a few inches above his knees along with black thigh-high stockings and simple black one-inch heels. He was also wearing a simple black Lolita headband with a black rose on the right side of the headband and a typical red cape with the hoodie down.

"Oh? Then is it for Bodil?" Ty asked with a smirk making Simon blush more before punching him again, "Shut up, don't you need to find Seto or something" Simon nearly hissed out in embarrassment making the other male laugh before waving him goodbye, leaving Simon alone.

 _'This is so embarrassing'_ he thought as he was nervously walking along the wall while dodging any drunk people but before he could escape to the kitchen, he was suddenly blocked by an arm and when he turn to look, he saw that it was Sky.

"What do you want" Simon glared at him making the other man giggle which Simon quickly noticed the smell coming from him.

"I-I...want you in my bed" Sky drunkenly said and before Simon could answer, the older pulled him close and tried to kiss him. "Fuck off!" Simon growled out as he tried to push the older off, but Sky was surprisingly stronger when drunk.

Suddenly Sky was pulled off and Simon soon felt a strong yet gentle grip on his upper arm, pulling him away from the drunken man and soon towards one of the bedrooms.

"S-Stop!" Simon tried to free himself from the stranger's grip but suddenly gasp out in shock from being slammed against the door and was pushed up while feeling a hand move up his leg.

Soon he heard a familiar deep chuckle before feeling the other kiss his cheek. "Shh~ Don't worry little Red Riding hood~ the big bad wolf is here to protect you~" the stranger coos out which made Simon instantly relax.

"Geez Bodil you fucking scared me" the younger sigh out as he gripped Bodil's shoulders. Laughing a bit, Bodil pulled away enough to let Simon notice that the older was dressed up as the wolf.

Bodil simply have a white elbow-length shirt that looked a bit ripped and the black pants in the same condition, but the older have black wolf ears which suddenly twitched, surprising Simon and looked behind him to see a tail with the same color.

"How did you...?"

"Don't worry about it" Bodil quickly interrupted with a smirk before gripping Simon's thighs making the younger grip the older's neck and soon Bodil walked into the bedroom and towards the bed before placing Simon on it and looked down, seeing the dress slightly raised up, exposing more of the stocking as well as Simon slightly spreading his legs.

Chuckling, Bodil slowly move over Simon with a smirk which the younger quickly noticed how sharp the other's teeth were, "Want to have some fun Red Riding Hood~" Bodil coos out before moving his hand up Simon's leg and under his dress.

"Mm..." Simon let out a soft moan while bright blushing as he felt Bodil's hand brush against his hip and quickly saw the older smirk wider.

"My My little Red~ Getting bold here aren't you~" Bodil coos out before raising the dress up above Simon's waist, seeing that the other wasn't wearing any underwear. "S-Shut up" Simon stuttered out before letting out a soft moan from Bodil lightly rubbing his member, still smirking.

"Mm~ I'll let that slide little Red" Bodil said as he moved closer while swiftly unbuttoning his pants and lowered them enough to free his member and gripped Simon's clothed thighs, spreading them more.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf~" the older soon said in a teasing manner making Simon slowly smirk, "I don't know, should I~" Simon purrs a bit before reaching up and started rubbing the older's wolf ears, making him growl in pleasure.

Tightly gripping the other's hips, Bodil soon forced himself in causing Simon to let out a loud moan while tightly gripping onto Bodil's hair.

"M-Move!" Simon moan out after a minute before moaning louder as the older started doing quick thrust while biting down on Simon's collarbone, his sharp teethe easily piercing the skin. "Ngh~" the younger moan out in slight pain from the bite before moaning out in pleasure as Bodil thrust in harder and soon started pumping the younger.

After a few more quick pumps, Simon let out a loud scream as he quickly reached to his climax, quickly cumming on his stomach, "MM!" moaning out loudly and slightly ran his nail along the back of Bodil's right ear, making him growl out in pleasure and thrust in a few more times before cumming inside while biting down on Simon's right shoulder making the younger gasp out.

After enjoying the blissful moment, Bodil slowly removed his teeth before slowly pulling out, making Simon moan out with a shiver and lowered his dress before fixing his pants.

"Let's go home" Bodil said as he got out of bed and soon picked Simon up, causing the younger to quickly wrap his legs around the older's waist while lightly blushing as he felt something warm slowly sliding down his inner thigh.

"Okay...."


	396. Love Potion - Bodilcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its mc high school AU

**"Come on Bodil, just this once"**

"For the last time Six, we're not ditching school"

**"Ugh, you're no fun"**

Rolling his eyes, Bodil simply ignored the demon as he turn his attention back onto his class work, determined to finish it before the break is done. As he was almost finished, he heard his name being called and looked up to see one of his friends.

"Hey Sky" Bodil greeted his friend with a smile while ignoring Six's groan at the sight of his friend. "Hey Bodil" Sky greeted back as he grabbed a chair and placed it on the right side of the desk and sat down while placing a paper bag on the desk. "Here" Sky quickly opened the bag and pulled out a cookie and handed it to Bodil, whom gasp and instantly smile. "Awww, they're cute" Bodil lightly squeal when he saw the cookie was designed as a creeper head and grabbed it before looking at Sky with a slightly smirk, "Did you have one of your cooks bake this?" he asked causing Sky to slightly sputter out before shaking his head, "N-No! I baked them all by myself....with Sub's help" Sky exclaimed before finally admitting at the end before playfully glaring at him. "Just try it" Sky said with a smile.

Chuckling a bit, Bodil started to eat the cookie while listening to Sky talk as Six was floating beside him with a bored expression. **"Ugh, come on Bodil, lets leave"** Six started saying, catching the other's attention, **"No one will notice us or care since the next class is our last one for the day"** Six slightly complained.

"For the last time Six, I said n-" Bodil started to said, but when he turn to look at Six, he stopped and simply stared at the demon as a small blush started to appear.

 **"What?"** Six asked in a questioning tone, wondering why Bodil stopped talking. "N-Nothing" Bodil stuttered as he quickly looked away, still blushing while Six became more confused.

Sky stopped mid-talk to look at Bodil before quickly noticed that the other's eyes changed to pink and slightly smirk.

"Bodil?" he started to say, catching the other's attention as he swiftly reached over and placed his arm on the back of Bodil's chair, "Yeah?" Bodil asked.

"I kinda want to know something" Sky easily pulled Bodil's chair close, "Who do you like?" he soon asked with a sly grin.

Blinking a bit, Bodil soon started to get nervous, "Well...Sky, I don't know if I should tell you since....it's kinda personal" Bodil started to say before stealing a glance at Six, whom was a bit confused and slightly annoyed at Sky before quickly looking away, "Why do you want to know?"

"Um...w-why don't you describe them then?" Sky quickly asked.

"O-Oh....well" Bodil started to say as he was slightly thinking, "T-The person i-is handsome"

_'I'm handsome as well'_

"Always been there for me"

_'Which is me as well'_

"And sometimes they could be a bit egotistical"

_'Wait what'_

"And he have the most beautiful red eyes"

_'....'_

**_'Wait is he talking about me!? But he hates me'_** Six started muttering to himself, trying to figure out something before being cut off by Sky.

Quickly recovering himself, Sky silently pulled away and stood up, catching Bodil's attention and looked up at him, "W-Well, I-I'm glad that you found someone you could love" Sky stated before clearing his throat, "Well, you can keep the rest of the cookies I hope you'll like them" he said as he started walking out with a wave, "Bye Bodil"

"Sky wait!" Sky stopped and looked back, "Well since I answered your question, who do you like?" Bodil asked while titling his head. The other male stared at Bodil for a few seconds before smiling, "Oh, just someone with precious eyes" Sky answered before walking out.

"Mm?" Bodil started tapping his bottom lip, "I wonder who he meant" he mutters to himself before quickly looking back to see Six trying to leave, "Six? Where are you going?"

 **"Oh! Um..."** Six looked back to Bodil **"N-No where....um hey why don't you wait for me here?"** Six quickly asked which Bodil quickly nodding with a grin, "Sure! I'll be right here with you get back" Bodil said with a smile. Laughing a bit, Six soon left the room with a small scowl as Bodil was lovingly watching Six leave.

**_'Where's that bastard'_ **

Xxxx

Once outside the class room, Six quickly followed Sky behind for nearly a minute before Sky stopped and let out a deep sigh. Six quickly moved to Sky's side and stared at him to see an annoyed scowl on his face, "What went wrong?" Sky rhetorically asked before walking again, leaving Six shocked for a few seconds before growling, **"What did that fucker do to Bodil"**

Xxxxx

 **"Bodil!"** Six yelled out as he burst through the door before widening his eyes to see Bodil eating more cookies.

Bodil looked shocked for a second before happily grinning, "Six! You're back already"

**"Bodil! Stop eating those cookies!"**

"Why should I? I'm hungry"

**"I don't fucking care! You've been acting weird ever since Sky gave you those cookies! He might have done something to them!"**

"Pfft! Please Six, Sky would never do anything, I swear you always find a way to blame Sky for something" Bodil retorted before stiffening for a few seconds before a sly smirk appeared and stared at Six.

"Six? Are you....jealous?"

 **"Bodil please, why would I be jealous of wanting to eat those fucking cookies"** Six answered with a scowl, **"My fucking god, you know what? Since school's almost over, lets go home"** Six soon said.

"Sure!"

Xxxx

As Bodil and Six were heading home, the demon quickly noticed how nervous and blushy Bodil was.

"H-Hey Six" Bodil soon said as the demon turned his attention to him, "C-Can we hold hands on our way back home?" he asked with a smile.

Six only took a few seconds to think, **"No"** he simply said.

"What? Why" Bodil quickly asked with a small pout as Six's right eye twitched a bit, **"Because I say so"** the demon answered back and a few seconds later, he soon noticed how Bodil was looking away with a sad expression.

Six slightly frown at the other's expression before letting out a silent sigh and reached over, grabbing Bodil's hand.

Bodil quickly look back to Six for a few seconds before instantly smiling happily. "You know what Six?" Bodil soon started, "I'm really happy that we could still touch each other" he said in a happy tone as Six let out a low grunt as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. _**'Wait....isn't that dangerous...'**_ he thought as he looked away as his eye started twitching a bit while ignoring Bodil's happy expression.

 ** _'God dammit, what am I going to do now!? When I get my hands on Sky, I swear to god...!'_** he thought as he started thinking of ways to torture the one who did something to Bodil.

Xxxx

Sky let out a few more sneezes before rubbing his nose while staring at the picture in his other hand. "What went wrong....I've done everything right" he mutters as he took a glance at a bottle beside him with a pink liquid inside. _'Once someone drinks it and once ingested, in one person his eyes should be placed and when he does, this person will become the owner of his unconditional affection in his eye that will leave behind his original color......to mix with color pink, the color of love'_

 _'Though.....something went wrong but it did work'_ he then frown a bit, "I guess I have no choice but to see it up close tomorrow'


	397. 'Mosquito Bite' - Skyhds90 & Bashdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family AU

"So Zion, are you going to Junior's house again?" Bash asked as he was finishing drying the dishes.

The teen looked up at his 'mother' before swallowing what he was chewing, "Yeah, he still need some help with this new move" Zion answered while rolling his eyes before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Chuckling a bit, Bash quickly dried his hands and walked to the teen and placed a kiss on his forehead, causing Zion to swap him away, "Mooooom"

"Hehe, you know you love my kisses" Bash coos before placing another kiss before pulling away, "Also be careful when you're over there, I think the mosquitoes are coming" Bash soon said as he was walking away, "You should get some protection for that mosquito bite on your neck" he finished in a sly tone at the end.

After hearing that, Zion nearly chocked on his food but managed to swallow it before letting out a few coughs as hie face turned bright red before quickly reaching towards a spoon and stared at his reflection as best as he could and could see a small red spot on his neck.

 _'Damn it Junior!'_ Zion thought as he was cursing at his boyfriend for giving him a noticeable hickey.


	398. Dirty Talk - Bashdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dirty talk

"Ahhh~"

"...."

"Ahh~ P-Please~"

"...."

"Ahh~ Bodil~"

"...."

"P-Please fuck me with your fat cock~"

"...."

"Mm! F-Faster~"

"...."

"Mmm~ H-Harder D-Daddy~"

"...."

"...."

"Are you trying to turn me on?"

"....did it work?"

"...." without anything anything, Bodil quickly tackled Bash onto the ground and the living room was quickly filled with loud moans, screams and slapping sounds.


	399. Teething - Merome

"Are you sure you can handle her by yourself?" Mitch asked his husband as the Bacca was pushing him towards the doorway. "Pfft! Don't worry about it, I've got everything handled here Biggums" Jerome quickly reassured the Canadian with a grin as their daughter started cooing in his arm.

Mitch simply raised his eyebrow being skeptical, but decided to trust the Bacca. "Fine, but just call me if you need me to come back" Mitch simply said before kissing his husband and softly nuzzling his daughter, whom let out a giggle before leaving.

Jerome waited for a few seconds before turning around and easily held Betty up by her armpits and grin. "Well...its just you and me Betty" Jerome stated making her happily giggle as the Bacca walk to the living room, holding her close and laid down on the couch. Since it was still morning, Jerome decided to relax a bit until it was time for Betty to eat.

Once on his chest, Betty instinctively curled up like a Bacca cub and snuggling against the warm fur since Jerome was shirtless and let out a small yawn. The Bacca simply placed his hand on her small back causing her tail to twitch a bit and making her feel protected while placing his other arm behind his head.

After a few minutes of listening to her soft breathing, Jerome quickly found himself falling back asleep.

**(An Hour Later)**

"Ack!" Jerome quickly woke up with a sharp pain on his hand and quickly look down to see Betty biting down on the side of his hand.

"Betty!" Jerome exclaimed as he gently removed her mouth off which caused the baby to whine out before putting her own hand in her mouth and sucking on it. The Bacca carefully sat up while moving Better on his lap before looking at his hand to see a bit of drool and when he moved closer, he also caught a scent of blood.

Slightly confused, Jerome look down and gently removed her hand out of her mouth and slightly opened her mouth, looking inside to see something white and sharp poking out of her gums and quickly realized what it was.

"Huh, your teeth are finally coming out" Jerome stated as Betty whine out once more before biting down on his hand, making him yelp in slight pain but not pulling away.

 _'Ugh, I forgot how sharp cub's teeth are'_ Jerome thought as he felt her gums biting down. "I should ask Mitch to buy some toys for her to chew on" the Bacca mutter out as he placed his other hand on top of Betty's head, whom was happily nomming on his hand.


	400. Guardian Angel - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Character Death

"Simon! I'm back!" Bodil happily called out as he let himself in the house, wings quickly folded themselves against his back. Walking to the kitchen, Bodil placed the small bag on the counter before noticing that he didn't received an answer. Getting worried for a moment, Bodil quickly headed towards the bedroom and took a peak inside before letting out a sigh of relief, seeing his friend asleep on the bed and was glad for it.

Simon was born with a defect that caused his wings to be smaller and weaker than an average angel and a weak grace that doesn't let him absorb enough grace to keep him healthy, constantly leaving him sick. With the defects working against him, most adults believed that Simon wouldn't make it to his early teens. But ever since Bodil met the small angel, he didn't give up on Simon and had done everything to help from keeping him well fed to buying some medicine for his sickness and even giving Simon some of his own grace, since Bodil was very hyperactive, it caused him to have more grace than needed.

Even though Simon didn't want to bother Bodil with his problems, Bodil had told him over and over that he didn't mind helping out.

After seeing him asleep, Bodil quietly closed the door and headed back to the kitchen to cook something healthy for Simon.

Xxxxx

The first thing he noticed when he was slowly waking up was the smell of soup and a second later, he felt the familiar grace. _'He's already here'_ he thought as he was rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up.

"Wake up sleepy head" he heard Bodil said and felt the bed sink a bit. "Mm....when did you **_-yawns-_** get here?" Simon tiredly asked before looking at the older angel. "Just ten minutes ago" Bodil answered as he placed the warm bowl in Simon's hands, which the smaller angel could smell the medical herbs in the soup and let out a small smile. "Careful, it's still hot" Bodil told him before turning away to grab a mug of hot chocolate.

_**CRASH** _

Bodil quickly looked back, alarmed and saw Simon staring at his own hands, which was trembling a bit and the bowl of soup was on the ground.

After a few seconds of staring, Simon turned to Bodil with an apologetic smile, "S-Sorry for dropping the bowl, I couldn't keep a good grip" he said with a small laugh though it didn't cheer Bodil up but still gave Simon a forced smile. "It's okay Simon, I'll clean it up" the older angel said before quickly cleaning up the mess.

After quickly cleaning up the mess and making another soup, Bodil made sure to feed Simon instead of giving the bowl, even though Simon slightly complained.

"Come on, try" Bodil slightly begged as he had his wings pressed against Simon's wings, trying to get him to absorb some of his grace.

"I-I'm trying" Simon weakly said as he was absorbing the grace at the painfully slow pace, making Bodil worried.

After absorbing at least half of what he was used to absorb, Simon had passed out, too weak to stay awake. "Mm..." Bodil simply held Simon close and tried to push his own grace into Simon, but quickly stopped when he heard the small angel let out a small pained groan and sigh. _'He'll get through this'_ Bodil thought as he carefully tucked Simon into bed and placed a loving kiss on the other's forehead.

"I'll come back tomorrow" Bodily said in a low voice before walking out.

Xxxxxx

It was very late in the night as Simon painfully woke up from his slumber due to the intense pain in his chest and head causing him to let out a whimper of pain.

 _'What's happening'_ Simon thought as he felt his chest being squeezed, leaving him gasping for air and gripped his chest, squirming around a bit. Soon enough, the pain in his chest quickly grew more painful and Simon barely noticed himself sitting up and was clawing at his own chest, drawing blood in order to stop the pain. Soon enough, he started coughing and was coughing so bad that blood was seeping through his lips.

What Simon didn't noticed was his small wings tensing up and the tips of the wings was slowly fading away into a soft purple glow while some of the feathers was falling off.

After non-stop coughing for a few minutes, the coughing had slowed down enough for Simon to finally breath, even though it was uneven.

Simon shakily looked down at his hands to see blood on his fingers and even underneath his nails and a second later, saw the feathers laying beside him. _'I-Is it time...'_ Simon thought, slowly feeling numb, quickly realizing what was going on.

 _'I-I don't want to leave!'_ Simon felt himself shaking as he saw his hands slowly fading into a soft purple glow, 'No!' quickly panicking, Simon started to absorb as much grace as he could in order to survive, but he barely absorbed a bit of grace before he started screaming in pain and clawing his chest once more, drawing more blood.

After a few minutes of screeching in pain, clawing and thrashing around, all of his energy was sapped out of his body, causing him to collapse onto his side, panting hard and too weak to move.

With teary eyes, Simon could only helplessly watching the soft glow slowly consume him. He could barely feel the icy cold tears falling down and the slight pain.

_'I didn't even get to say goodbye...'_

That was the last thing that appeared in his mind as Simon slowly slipped into darkness, blissfully escaping the intense pain.

**(Next Morning)**

"Simon! I'm back!" Bodil called out as he walked inside the house with a bag. He walked to the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. He bought some ingredients to make a small cake since it was Simon's birthday.

 _'I hope he likes his present'_ Bodil thought with a smile as he took out a small black box out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the counter. But before he could start, he decided to check on Simon.

"Simon?" he called out as he started knocking on the door a few times before listening in. But while listening in, he didn't hear anything.......not even the bed shifting.

"Simon?" Bodil called out once more, "I'm coming in" he quickly added before gripping the doorknob, turning it and opened the door.

The room was surprisingly dark and dead quiet causing a small dread to slowly appear in his chest. He then shakily raised his hand towards the light switch and flicked it on, instantly lighting the room and a second later felt his heart drop and his throat closing up a bit.

"W-What...." he trailed off as he was blankly staring at the empty bed with bloodied sheets and a few bloody purple feathers.

"N-No..." he shakily walked towards the bed, but due to his shaky legs, fell to his knees and gripped the bed sheets, still in shock. Also by the cold feeling on the sheets, Bodil realized that the other angel 'left' within the night and slowly clench the sheets.

Soon his whole body started to tremble as he clench his jaw tightly while his breathing became erratic before a loud cry escaped his mouth before he blacked out.

What it felt like a second, Bodil quickly came to his senses and found himself standing in the middle of a destroyed room, his shoulders slightly trembling and having his hands clenched to tightly that he saw a bit of blood seeping out along with warm tears sliding down his cheeks.

He soon fell to his knees as his wings curled up around him like a cocoon as a sob quickly broke out.

"SIMON!"

**(Four Centuries Later)**

He was completely speechless as he was staring at the small orb in shock, surprise and happiness.

 _'I knew that you would come back'_ Bodil thought with a small smile before grabbing the orb, placing it in his inside jacket pocket before swiftly leaving before anyone will realized what was missing.

He easily ignored the other angels as he was quickly walking towards his destination while having a blank expression. Though he was lucky that it was turning evening so there were less angels as well as the guards around to stop him.

Finally making it to his destination, Bodil quietly slipped inside, waked through the hallway into he found the room he was looking for and carefully opened it, making sure to not make any noise and slipped inside.

Inside the room was extremely large with the ceiling tall enough to not be seen and large windows on the sides of the room along with a large gap on the ground as Bodil walked towards the edge and glance down to see the large portal. The angel stared down at the light blue swirl in the middle for a few minutes before slowly clenching his hands. _'Simon is waiting for me on the other side'_ he thought as he finally pushed away any doubts and spread his wings as they grew from their usual twelve feet to twenty-eight feet; the largest wingspan among the angels, and about to step forwards when he was suddenly stopped.

"STOP!"

Bodil slightly stepped back, folded his wings and looked back to see James, one of the rulers. The other angel have an angry expression as his light grey feathers were slightly puffed out from the anger. "What do you think you're doing!" James growled out as he stepped forwards a few times which Bodil stood still, not feeling intimidated at all.

"Yes, I know that you feel like you lost someone important, but they will come back when it's their time" James soon said, trying to convince Bodil to step away from the edge, but it had the opposite affect.

"Wait....?" Bodil simply said before slowly glaring at the other angel, "I have waited for nearly four centuries for him to appear and you want me to fucking wait!" Bodil soon yelled out while glaring at James, whom was in shock. Then Bodil stepped back, his heels barely hanging off the edge, "Well, I'm not fucking waiting anymore and I don't care about the consequences" he said in a calm tone before letting himself fall backwards into the portal.

He faintly heard James' yell as he fell and before everything went white, the last thing he saw was the night clear sky with the full blue moon poking out through the window.

Xxxxx

 _'He's near....'_ Bodil trailed off as he was quietly standing in front of a large hospital as the small orb in his pocket was letting out a warm glow.

Due to him crossing to the mortal realm without permission, the beautiful gold and red feathers on his wings had turned into midnight black, signaling his exile but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Soon enough the angel walked into the hospital and through the hallway while using the orb to find who he was looking for. Even though he was invisible to the humans, the humans subconsciously moved out of the angel's way which was helpful.

The orb soon led him to the intensive care unit, a room where the human babies were held, and stepped inside. His eyes survey the room for a minute before pulling out the orb from his pocket and let it lead him to the correct baby. Soon his blank face soften as Bodil kneel down in front of the crib while staring at the baby, whom was peacefully asleep as his wings curled up around himself and the crib in a cocoon.

 _'He's smaller than an angel baby'_ Bodil thought as he gently reached down and lightly running his finger along the baby's chest and smiles a bit as he felt a small heartbeat beating underneath his finger. Soon he felt the baby slightly move before seeing them open their eyes slightly which Bodil quickly took noticed of their eyes being the same color which made the angel happy and kept rubbing his chest in a comforting manner. "Sleep" Bodil softly said as the baby squirm a bit before quickly falling back asleep. Then Bodil move his finger up before stopping underneath the baby's right ear before his finger let out a soft glow for a few seconds before stopping and pull away to revealing a birthmark of a pair of angel wings.

Smiling at the mark, Bodil soon leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead, _'Sleep well Simon'_

**(Six Years Later)**

"Hello!"

The violet-eyed child looked up from his crappy sandcastle to see another boy around his age with a happy grin though for some reason, look familiar.

"H-Hello" the child shyly greeted as he was fidgeting with his fingers. The other child simply giggle at the violet-eyed's shyness and stepped onto the sandbox and sat across from him, "Need help?" he asked as the child looked up at him before slowly nodding.

Once working on the sandcastle, it only took the child a few minutes for the violet-eyed to get over his shyness and soon enough both boys were having fun and laughing.

"T-Thank you"

"Hehe, no problem, that was fun!" the child laugh a bit before turning to the other child. "What's your name? My name is Bodil"

"M-My name is Simon..." the child introduced himself as he slightly moved some stray hair over his right ear, revealing a strange birthmark.


	401. Whipped Cream - Crundee

"Hey Crainer, you missed a spot"

"Huh? Where?" The Dane asked as he started feeling around his mouth to remove a small piece of cream, but missing the spot every time.

Laughing a bit, Ian reached up and gently grip the other's jawline, tilting his head up a bit before leaning in and kissed Crainer while lightly running his tongue along the other's bottom lip, successfully removing the whipped cream.

After a few more seconds of kissing, Ian soon pulled away with a small smirk, "Got it" he stated as the Dane started blushing before his eyes trailed down to the can of whipped cream in his hand and suddenly have an idea.

Before Ian could react, Crainer quickly raised the can and sprayed it on the older's face.

"Ack!" Ian quickly let out a surprised yelp, getting some of the cream in his mouth, and before he could quickly remove the cream, Crainer suddenly tackled him onto the floor and started attacking him with kisses while licking the cream off of Ian's face and some on his neck.


	402. Banana - Crundee

'So how much can you put that banana in?' Kehaan signed to Crainer, whom shrug a bit before un-peeling the banana in his hand.

As he was un-peeling it, he didn't noticed Ian, X33n and Jordan staring at him. As soon as Crainer unpeeled it, he pushed half of it in his mouth and when he did that; X33n had a slight shocked expression while Jordan had a slight nose bleed, Kehaan just having a straight expression, mostly because of his mask and Ian simply have an amused smile.

After shoving a bit more, Crainer soon noticed the other guys staring at him and slightly glared at them before instantly biting down, breaking a piece off which had an interesting result.

Both X33n and Jordan had a horrified expression.

Kehaan's shoulders were tensed up.

Ian's amused smile soon turned into a slight lustful smirk with a light blush on his cheeks.


	403. A Five Star Hotel - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU  
> Warning: Smut

_'I hope I got everything'_ Crainer thought as he was going through his bag one more time before heading out to his destination.

He was hopeful that after tending to his latest client, he would have enough money to both pay his rent and save up for his next rent.

Letting out a sigh, he quickly zipped up his bag before placing it on his back and ran out of his apartment and towards the destination where his client had told me.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

_'Maybe he's late'_ Crainer nervously thought as he was playing with the strap of his bag as he was standing in front of a very nice hotel which had made him more nervous since he felt like he doesn't belong there, especially in the clothes he was in.

He was wearing a simple light gray elbow-length shirt that clung to him, dark blue shorts that reached down to his mid-thighs and was tight around his hips and ass and simple worn out shoes. He was also wearing some clear lip gloss that made his lips shine and more inviting as well as some simple make-up around his eyes, bringing out his emerald eyes.

He soon took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, _'Hopefully he doesn't go too hard like the last one'_ he thought with a slight grimace before looking back when he felt a tap on his shoulder to see a man, a foot taller than himself.

"I'm glad you made it" The man said with a smile which Crainer instantly found out that the man is his client and have the man a small seductive smile. "I'm happy to be here sir~" Crainer softly coos while acting submissive.

He saw the man lightly blush a bit before clearing his throat, "W-What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Crainer, but you can call me anything you want~" he said with a wink, making the man blush more, "So what's your name sir~"

"My name is Ian and you don't have to call me sir" the man introduced himself before quickly telling Crainer with a gentle smile, making the smaller blush but quickly covered it up with a cough and looked away.

"S-So why don't we head inside" Ian quickly said as he held out his hand which Crainer slightly look back to the older man before reaching out, gripping his hand. "Of course~" the Dane coos out with a small smile making Ian blush a bit before gently squeezing the younger's hand before leading him inside the hotel.

Luckily Ian managed to reserve a room and not waiting in line, which Crainer was glad since he didn't want to deal with the stares when people instantly recognize what kind of 'job' the Dane have.

Once Ian got the key, he started heading towards the elevator while the younger was sticking close to the older, feeling slightly nervous.

 _'Just calm down Crainer'_ the Dane quickly reassured himself.

Xxxx

"I'll be right back" Crainer quickly told Ian before heading to the bathroom with his bag. Once inside, he swiftly locked the door and placed the bag down before staring at himself in the mirror. _'Okay...so far he isn't demanding or anything and he is handsome so that's a plus for the night'_ Crainer thought with a slight frown before sighing out and started to fix himself a bit, still feeling a bit nervous.

**(Outside of the bathroom)**

While Crainer was in the bathroom, Ian took the time to call for room service as well as calming himself. _'Just calm down Ian....I know this is the first time I 'bought' someone, but I'm doing this for a reason'_ he thought, reassuring himself as he remembered the first time he saw the 'prostitute', though he couldn't bring himself to officially call Crainer that, with someone else and at first, it didn't seem like it was important until he looked a bit closer and saw how the younger looked a bit uncomfortable but didn't do anything and soon found himself following the 'prostitute' and followed him to a rundown building and quickly figured it out.

It did sadden Ian to see someone so young and beautiful working on the streets, but after a few weeks of observing the young man, he had decided to 'buy' him and hopefully bring the younger man with him.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the door and when he checked who it was, he saw that it was just room service. So Ian quickly thanked the woman as well as tipping her, he brought the table inside, happy to see everything was looking great and hoped that Crainer would enjoy it.

He was just finished setting everything up when he heard the bathroom door open and looked back to see Crainer stepping in with a smile before it was replaced with a surprised expression.

"W-What this?" Crainer asked with a slight stutter before quickly clearing his throat to hide his surprise, even though Ian seen it but didn't say anything and simply walked to the Dane, gently grabbing his hand and led him to the bed and both sat down.

"C-Crainer" Ian started to say, catching the other's attention, "I-I would **_-clears throat-_** I would like to treat you as a lover tonight" Ian soon told him and was happy when he saw Crainer lightly blushing.

"W-Whatever y-you like" Crainer quickly said with a shy smile. He was very surprised by Ian's request and felt his chest warm up since he never thought anyone would want him as a lover, even though it would be a one-time thing but he would take advantage of it.

Ian smiles a bit at his answer and placed a loving kiss on Crainer's knuckles, making him blush more.

Soon enough, they started eating and sometimes talking, mostly Ian slightly flirting and complimenting Crainer, whom would blush and sometimes giggle a bit and both men simply enjoyed each other's company. After having both dinner and dessert, Ian couldn't help himself, but stare at Crainer whom was eating the last of his small cake with a happy smile which Ian found it adorable.

Licking his lips a bit, Ian soon leaned forwards and as soon as Crainer turn to the older, Ian gave him a gentle kiss, feeling Crainer slightly tense up from the kiss but soon relax and kissed back.

Tasting the strawberry on Crainer's lips, Ian soon licked the other's bottom lip which he quickly let Ian in and started letting out soft moans as the older slowly explored his mouth. After kissing for a few minutes, Ian soon move over Crainer and gently pushed him onto the bed and moved him up a bit, which the younger quickly helped and was on his back while Ian was hovering over him.

Ian soon lean down and started placing light kisses along Crainer's jawline and down to his neck while listening to the younger's soft gasp and moves while feeling his hands moving under his shirt. "Mm~" Crainer let out a louder moan, signalling Ian that he found the other's sweet spot and started biting down and sucking on the spot lightly while lightly running his hand up Crainer's left leg, making him moan louder from the touch.

"I-Ian~" Crainer moan out before Ian pulled away, satisfied by the red mark on the younger's neck, and slowly move his hand under Crainer's shirt, gently removing it while rubbing his stomach and chest. After removing the shirt, Ian saw thin scars on the other's chest and stomach and was sad to see that he was abused in the past, but after tonight the younger won't be harmed again.

Seeing Crainer slowly covering himself, Ian gently stopped him and started placing soft kisses on the scars, surprising Crainer. "Mm~" he let out a moan while slightly shivering before gasping when Ian touched a sensitive scar.After kissing every scar, Ian gently removed the rest of Crainer's clothes before pushing himself off to look down at the Dane with a slight blush.

"Beautiful" Ian breathed out, making Crainer blush from the compliment, since no one had ever told him that before reaching up. "I-I can't be the only one naked" Crainer shyly said as he removed Ian's clothes with his help and both men were naked.

Seeing some of Ian's own scars, Crainer started running his fingers along every scar along with the older's muscles as Ian simply watched him. "Oh!" Crainer quickly remembered something and pulled away before reaching down to the side and down to his bag, opening it and looked around for a few seconds before pulling out two items and handed them to Ian.

"I-I always have m-my clients w-wear a condom" Crainer quickly explained which Ian understood and grabbed the packet and ripped it open.

After putting the condom on as well as slicking himself, Ian wrapped Crainer's legs around his own waist and gently kissed him, whom kissed back while lightly gripping Ian's hair. While being distracted, Ian slowly pushed into Crainer, whom quickly inhaled sharply through his nose and slightly tightens his grip as the older kept pushing in until he was fully in before breaking the kiss, leaving them both lightly panting from the feeling.

Letting out a soft groan, Ian forced himself to be still while leaning against Crainer's neck and lightly panting as he was waiting for the younger to get used to it. Luckily, Crainer got over the pain and started letting out soft moans while wiggling his hips a bit which Ian quickly got the message and gripped Crainer's right hip and left thigh before slowly thrusting in and out while lightly nipping and kissing Crainer's neck, collarbone and shoulders.

"Mm~" Crainer softly moan out in pleasure as he lean his head back, giving Ian more room while slowly tightening his legs, pulling the other close.

He never thought that 'making love' would feel so good and make him feel warm throughout his body and silently wished that he could have that feeling again, but he knew that he won't see Ian again after the night, so he also took the time to memorize the intense feeling as well as the gentle movement.

"Ngh~ F-Faster~" Crainer softly begged, which he was surprised since he had never begged before, but Ian did what he asked and started thrusting in faster, but still being gentle while moving his hand from the other's hip to his member and started pumping him in tune with the thrust, bringing Crainer more pleasure and moans loudly.

"Mm!" moaning out his name, Crainer slowly tightens his grip around Ian, feeling his climax getting closer. "I-Ian!" he gasp out when he felt the older bite down on his sweet spot at the same time as hitting his prostate.

"Ahh~ Ahh~ I-I'm..!" Crainer tightens his grip even more before quickly cumming on Ian's hand and stomach while feeling intense pleasure shooting throughout his body. The older let out a pleasured groan at the tightening feeling and thrust in one more time before cumming.

After a few minutes of bliss, Ian soon pulled out as Crainer loosen his grip before removing the condom, tying it up and threw it in the trashcan before pulling away. The younger have his eyes closed as he was waiting for that moment, but let out a small yelp and opened his eyes when he felt something wet and saw that Ian was cleaning him up with a damp rag, making him blush from the loving gesture. When he was done, Ian simply threw the rag down at the floor and before Crainer could sit up, the older lay down beside the younger and wrapped his arm around the other's waist, pulling him close.

"I-Ian?" Crainer shyly asked as he felt Ian's chest pressed against his back before feeling him press his face against his own neck. "Sleep" Ian softly said before slowly running his hand up and down Crainer's chest which was surprisingly comforting and within a few minutes, Crainer slowly fell asleep.

**(Next Morning)**

"Mmmm~" Crainer let out a tired moan as he slowly woke up, finding himself laying on his stomach and hugging the soft pillow close to his face.

It only took Crainer a few seconds to remember where he was before lightly blushing and turn his head to Ian's direction, only to see empty space. Frowning a bit, Crainer slowly sat up while ignoring the slight pain and looked around, finding himself still in the luxury room. Ignoring the sad feeling in his chest, Crainer swung his legs over the edge and soon stretched a bit while letting out a yawn. As he was about to get dressed, his eye caught something on the side desk when he took a closer look, he saw that there was an expensive looking cell along with a small note beside it.

Confused and curious, Crainer first grabbed the note and started reading it.

_'Good morning Crainer_

_I want to say sorry for not being there when you wake up, but I kinda figured that you would be awkward by me still being there, but don't worry. First, I'd placed an envelop in your bag that have the money for you 'service', I couldn't really think of any other word for the night we'd spent together. Second, the cell on the desk is yours now since I kinda want to see you again, but not as a client, but as a friend first and hopefully more. Here is my phone number so you can contact me whenever you like. And one last thing, the reservation for the room last until six in the evening, so you can use the room whenever you like and don't worry, it's all already paid for. I do hope that I'll see you soon Crainer._

_From Ian'_

Feeling his cheeks slightly burning up after reading it, Crainer glanced at the cell before shakily picking it up and looking through it. 'No one ever done this for me' he thought as he felt his eyes water a bit before pushing them back and quickly note down Ian's phone number in the new cell. Soon eh placed the phone down and looked at his bag, picking it up and opened it to see the envelop inside and when he opened it, Crainer was completely shocked by the huge amount of money in and figured out that he have more than enough to live comfortably for the next five months.

Feeling guilty by the amount of money, Crainer placed the envelop back in before yawning a bit. Deciding to sleep more, Crainer soon lay back down on the comfy bed before making a mental note to message Ian after he wake up again and slowly fell back asleep with a small smile.


	404. Midnight Thinking - SkyHDS90

It was close to midnight as both men were laying in bed and as one of there were peacefully asleep, the other one was still fully awake and simply staring up at the ceiling.

Letting out a soft groan, Simon kept tapping his finger on the pillow while staring at their bedroom ceiling for a few more minutes before unconsciously look back to his sleeping lover and stared for a few seconds before slightly narrowing his eyes and soon rolled onto his side, still staring.

 _'Ugh....why do I keep staring at you_ ' he thought as he started tapping his chin while analyzing Sky's peaceful expression with a small frown. _'I mean...you tend to be really stubborn and serious, but at the same time can be a bit childish'_.

After a few minutes, he soon reached up and slightly played with Sky's messy bangs, _'Is it your hair?...even though you don't really brush your hair and simply have it in a pony tail...it's still okay and it doesn't really bother me that much.....until I get bored and play with it_ ' and after a few seconds, Simon quickly tightens his lips before pulling his hand away and rolled away with an annoyed expression and crossed his arms, "Ugh, this is getting confusing" he mutter out, "I could visit my brother tomorrow"

Then he heard slight movement behind him causing the younger to look back to see Sky moving a bit in his sleep before slowly reaching out towards Simon.

.............Only for the older to wrap his arms around the pillow that was between them and hugging it.

"W-Wait" Simon yelled out in a hushed tone before replacing the pillow with himself and hugging Sky with a content expression.

Though it lasted for a few minutes before Simon felt the grip slowly tighten.

"So will you introduce me to your brother then?" Sky asked in a low husky tone, just woken up making Simon tensed up and his content expression was quickly replaced with a nervous expression.

"H-Hey now, L-Lets n-not make any hasty decisions o-okay?"


	405. A Small Taste - Bashdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blowjob

It was a lazy day as Bash was simply lounging on the couch, half laying and half sitting while having one leg on the couch and the other hanging off the side while reading a book. He was also wearing a simple oversized gray shirt and black shorts.

As he was peacefully reading, he didn't notice his boyfriend peaking in the living room for a few seconds before quietly sneaking towards the couch before peaking over the other end of the long couch.

Bash quickly glanced from his book to the end of the couch to see his boyfriend peaking over before smiling a bit and went back to reading his book, pretending that he didn't notice him.

Soon he quickly prepared himself and quickly used the arm couch to push himself off and onto Bash, whom let out a startled squeak before letting out a 'oof' as he felt the weight on his stomach and looked down to see Bodil with his face pressed into his stomach and his arms wrapped around his own waist.

"What the crap Bodil" Bash groan out before running his fingers through the older's hair and slightly smiles when he heard a small purr. Sighing a bit, Bash soon went back to reading his book while continuing to pet Bodil.

There was a peaceful silence between the couple as they were relaxing until Bodil felt the heat slowly bubble in his stomach and slightly peaked up to see Bash simply reading and quickly took his chance.

He slowly move his hand under Bash's shirt and slowly ran his fingers along the smooth and soft skin on Bash's stomach, whom let out a soft giggle since it was his most sensitive and ticklish area. Once the shirt was out of the way, Bodil started placing butterflies kisses along the skin which made Bash softly moan as he slightly tugged at Bodil's hair. After placing a few more kisses, Bodil felt his teeth sharpen a bit and soon started to lightly bite down, which barely left a bruise due to Bash's skin being difficult to bruise and cut easily.

"A-Ah Bodil" Bash moan out as he felt the other bite down hard enough to leave teeth marks on his lower left stomach.

Letting out a soft purr, Bodil soon started leaving more bite marks, each one slowly getting deeper and deeper which made Bash moan louder and louder from each bite and feeling more pleasure from the pain.

"D-Damn it Bodil!" Bash groan out as he was full on pulling the other's hair as Bodil let out a low growl from the sensation before pulling away from the most recent mark and soon pulled down both Bash's shorts and boxers, leaving his leaking member exposed.

Licking his lips, Bodil soon ran his tongue along the tip, instantly tasting the sweetness from the cum which made him want more and quickly wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly sucking on it, enjoying the sweet sounds coming from Bash as well as the slight painful tugging on his hair.

"F-Fuck" Bash moan out while slightly trembling from the pleasure shooting throughout his spine, "M-More damn it" he demanded as he tried to push the other's head down, but was weak from the pleasure.

Letting out an amused hum, Bodil started moving down causing Bash to moan out louder and waited until Bash got some of his breathing back before doing a hard suck causing Bash to let out a scream of pleasure. "BODIL!" he moan out as Bodil was bobbing his head back and forth while sucking hard along with lightly running his teeth along the skin, which caused Bash to shiver in pleasure from the sensation, and roughly running his tongue alone the tip, tasting more of the sweet cum.

After a few minutes, Bash was slightly twitching and shaking from the intense pleasure. "Ngh~" he groan out as he barely felt a sharp pain of Bodil sinking his sharp claws into the other's hips, due to the pleasure. Seeing that his boyfriend was close, Bodil suddenly bit down at the base, just hard enough for Bash to feel it and the reaction is instant.

"B-BODIL!" Bash screamed out as he tighten his grip on the other's hair as he started cumming which Bodil greedily swallowed.

After his climax, Bash soon lean against the arm of the couch, panting hard and softly moaning as Bodil was quickly licking up the leftover cum before pulling away and climbing over Bash until they were face-to-face.

 **"That was tasty~"** Bodil purrs out with a smirk which Bash quickly noticed the slight change from his boyfriend before slightly puffing out his cheeks in annoyance and quickly slammed his book on top of Bodil's head, luckily having a hard head.

"A-At least tell me w-when you're s-starting to rut!"

**"But you wouldn't help me on the first day Bash~"**

"Then no sex for three days!" Bash retorted, finding it funny to see Bodil's smug expression was quickly replaced with horror.

**"Shit! Anything but that Bash!"**


	406. Through the Heart-shaped Hands - Crundee

It was a normal day as four friends were at the park and simply relaxing. Sitting underneath the tree was Crainer, Ian and Maddie; as Crainer and Maddie sitting on either side of Ian while happily chatting to each other and Ian was simply leaning against the tree, relaxing and slightly tuning the other two out. On the other side of the trio was Thea, whom was staring at them with a thoughtful expression.

Letting out a hum, Thea tilted her head for a few seconds before holding out her hands, shaping them into a heart and looking through them, first seeing Ian and Maddie. While she was doing it, the other stopped talking and looked at Thea, slightly confused of what she was doing.

Having a thoughtful frown, Thea slightly shook her head before aiming her heart-shaped hands to both Crainer and Ian before slightly smiling for a few seconds before frowning a bit.

"Hey Maddie, can you move slightly to the left" she asked as she saw Maddie still in the frame.

"What?"

"Thea!"


	407. A Beautiful Nightmare - Crundee

"So 'Mr.I Know Everything' actually doesn't know how to dance" Crainer commented with a slight giggle as Ian lightly blushed from embarrassment. "S-Shut up, at least I took the time to learn how to dance so I won't step on your toes" Ian retorted back with a smile, making Crainer laugh more as he ran his fingers along the back of Ian's hair, being careful with the pony tail.

Both Ian and Crainer were simply slow dancing for the first time as a married couple with Crainer having his arms resting on Ian's shoulders while Ian having his hands on Crainer's hips and both simply enjoying each other's presence while blissfully ignoring their surroundings.

"You know" Ian started to say as he slightly pulled Crainer closer, "You look beautiful in white" he said with a smile as Crainer slightly blushed from the compliment before lovingly placed a kiss on the other's jawline, "You always have a way with words, you know that?" Crainer pointed out while playfully rolling his eyes which caused Ian to chuckle, "But you love that~"

Their peaceful moment was abruptly interrupted by people screaming out and the couple was soon pushed around by the panicking people.

"Crainer!" Ian shouted as he quickly grabbed his husband's hand as they were swiftly pushed in different directions by the crowd as the older was trying to figure out what was going on and the younger was tightly gripping Ian's hand, not wanting to be separated from him and with a mix emotions of fear and confusion.

Soon Ian heard the sound that he thought that he would never hear again and tighten his grip on the other's hand and tried to force his way through the crowd and towards one of the exit as his heart was beating fast. Unfortunately the force was too strong and their grip slipped and both men were separated.

"Crainer!" Ian quickly looked back with a panicked expression as he tried to reach towards the younger, but was quickly pushed back by the crowd.

"Ian!" Crainer shouted as he soon lost sight of his husband and looked around with a mixture of terrified and confusion.

But both men couldn't find each other before a second sound was heard.

**BANG**

"Ack!" Ian quickly sat up as he was heavily breathing and quickly looked around for a few seconds before quickly realizing where he was.

"O-Oh..." he mutter out as he brushed his bangs away, feeling his forehead slightly wet from the cold sweat. He blankly stared down at the blanket for a few seconds before feeling his eyes slowly water as he remembered the dream before clenching his eyes shut as he tried to hold back his sobs while digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Resting on the side desk next to his bed was a single picture of himself and Crainer; both happily smiling at the camera and in front of the picture was two gold rings.


	408. Caught - Crundee

_**Creak** _

"Mooooom, I'm hungry" Gertrude tiredly whine as she opened the door while rubbing her left eye before focusing on the scene before her, becoming a bit confused.

Both Ian and Crainer were on the bed with the older hovering over the younger as both of them where staring at their daughter in shock and horrified from being caught, though luckily they were under the covers.

"Sweetie, its like four in the morning" Ian stated after looking at the time, slightly annoyed that their 'alone time' was interrupted though Crainer lightly slapped him before pushing him away a bit. "Go wait for me in the kitchen sweetie, I'll be there in a minute" Crainer told her with a smile as he sat up a bit, using the covers to cover himself.

Luckily the six year old didn't know what her parents were doing and simply nodding and walked out of the room, leaving the married couple alone.

"I swear, her sleeping pattern is going to keep her up at night when she's older" Ian said with a chuckle as he puled away, letting Crainer get out of bed to get dressed, since their daughter won't be going back to sleep.

"I know....I wonder where she got it from~" Crainer said in a teasing manner as he looked at Ian making the older playfully glare at him. "Shut up" Ian laughs a bit before getting out of bed.


	409. Being Seme - Derkipz

"Husky!" Derp called out as he ran towards his boyfriend, whom was simply lounging in the living room. The Mudkip looked over the couch to see the other already standing behind the couch with a grin.

"What is it?" he asked as he slightly sat up wondering.

Derp quickly clapped his hands together in a praying manner and looked at the Mudkip with a pleading expression.

"Let me be seme, please please please please" Derp asked in a begging tone which made Husky lightly blush from the question, even though he knew that it was completely innocent.

"Well....." Husky started to say with a thoughtful expression along with a playful tone before he was interrupted by Derp suddenly glaring at him, his eyes flashing black. **"Or you stay without food for two weeks** " Derp said in a terrifying deep voice, completely scaring Husky.

"O-Okay!" **  
**

 **(A few minutes later** )

"Yay, now I'm the seme" Derp happily said with a big smile as Husky smiles at him, "Yeah"

Both of them were wearing a black shirt with Derp's shirt saying 'Seme' and Husky's shirt saying 'Uke'.

After both of them laugh for a few seconds, Derp quickly gain a thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?" Husky asked in a curious tone when he notied the other's expression.

"What do semes do exactly?" Derp innocently asked as Husky looked slightly shocked and a bit uncomfortable, since he doesn't want to ruin Derp's innocence.


	410. His Baby - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and Daddy Kink

The sound of a door was heard and soon closed a few seconds later.

Bodil barely had time to remove his jacket when he heard an excited yell and a second later, felt someone tackle him, luckily not falling down, before feeling arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist.

"Daddy!"

Letting out a chuckle, Bodil wrapped his arms around his baby's waist, hugging back, "Hello sweetie" the older greeted with a smile as he started walking to the living room, still carrying the person. The person soon let out a giggle before pulling up, still smiling, "I missed you so much Daddy" Simon happily said before placing a happy kiss on Bodil's cheek.

"I missed you too baby" Bodil said before gently placing Simon down to his feet and looked over him, seeing that the younger was only wearing one of his large sweaters, which reached down below the hips and thigh-high white stockings.

"Have you done all your chores?" Bodil asked as he was lightly petting Simon, whom was enjoying the pets before quickly nodding.

"Yes daddy!"

"Good boy" Bodil coos out as he started rubbing on the spot that made Simon softly mewl and quickly relaxed against the older with a smile. "Good boys deserve a reward~" Bodil said as he easily picked up his baby, receiving a cute yelp in return and walked to the bedroom while lighting rubbing his thumbs against Simon's thighs.

Once in the bedroom, Bodil gently placed Simon on the bed and started placing light kisses along the younger's jawline and neck, causing him to lightly giggle from the tickling sensation before letting out a soft moan as the older soon ran his hand up Simon's sweater, lifting it up to the younger's shoulder.

"So beautiful~" Bodil coos as he was slowly running the tip of his fingers along the younger's member while using his other hand to spread his legs.

"Ahhh, d-daddy~"

"Shh, just lay back and let your daddy take good care of you~"

Letting out a whimper, Simon quickly nodding while moaning louder as he quickly reached up and grabbed the pillow.

Grinning a bit, Bodil lightly kissed his baby before moving down while making small bite marks along the younger's chest down to his stomach and leaving a few more marks along his thighs, slightly above the stockings making Simon moan loudly while slightly trembling in pleasure. "Mm~" moaning out, Simon suddenly reached down and gripped Bodil's hair which the older didn't mind and soon started licking the side of the younger's member, making him moan more and wrapped his legs over the older's shoulders.

After a few more slow licks, Bodil soon wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly started bobbing his head back and forth while sucking the tip. "Ahh...Mm~ D-Daddy!" Simon moan out as he was lightly tugging the other's hair as he felt the pleasure slowly building up before suddenly gasping when he felt two fingers entering him.

Bodil bobbed his head faster while sucking harder along with thrusting his fingers as fast as he could, quickly brought the younger close to his climax, considering that he had tighten his grip on the older's hair as well as his thighs slightly shaking and slowly closing around him.

"AH! D-Daddy!" Simon cried out as he quickly held the older's head down, whom didn't mind, and quickly came in his mouth.

The older swallowed the cum and simply waited while gently rubbing the other's outer thigh until he felt his baby loosen his grip before pulling away and move up, hovering over the other.

"My precious little baby~" Bodil purrs out as he lightly kissed Simon, whom happily kissed back while gripping his shoulders. After a few more kisses, Bodil simply lay down beside the younger and held him close.

"I love you daddy~"

"I love you too baby~"

**(Next Day)**

Simon was sitting in the living room while waiting for his daddy to get ready and was occupying himself by watching television and was lazying watching the news which was talking about a missing person.

 ** _"...and further more please contact the police if you seen a young man, around twenty years old and his name is S-"_** suddenly the channel was changed causing Simon to quickly look back before happily smiling when he saw that it was his daddy.

"Are you ready?" Bodil asked with a smile which the younger quickly nodding and got off of the couch, "I'm ready daddy!" Simon happily answered before running towards the backyard where the garden was.

Bodil simply watched him leave before looking back to the television and slowly smirk. _'Soon they'll give up the search'_ he thought as he turned the television off before heading out to where his baby was waiting.


	411. Drunk Ian Sings - Crundee

"Ooooooh" Ian drunkenly sang out as he was leaning against Crainer, whom was trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of other.

"I believe I can fly~" he sang out, dragging the last word out as he moved away from Crainer while holding his arms wide like he was about to fly. _'So adorable'_ Crainer thought with a smile, seeing how innocent and childish Ian get when he's drunk which he was glad. He was suddenly caught by surprise and blushed a bit when Ian suddenly lean close to him with a slight smirk, looking like he wasn't drunk at all.

"I believe I can touch a guy~" Ian purrs out in a seductive tone making Crainer blush more and shivers at the tone. "I think about it every night and day~" Ian sang as he move his hand under Crainer's shirt, lightly running his fingers along the skin, causing Crainer to softly moan at the touch. Before Crainer could pull Ian closer, the older suddenly pulled away, "Spread my wings and fly away!" Ian yelled out with a silly grin before drunkenly laugh before falling backward onto the couch, "I believe I can soar~"

Crainer stared at his husband in disbelieve before quickly remembering something.

 _'Forgot that he's still a tease when drunk'_ he thought with a growl.


	412. Sexual Tension - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"For the last time Ian! NO MORE RITUALS!" Crainer loudly exclaimed in an angry tone as he was glaring up at his friend/secret crush. "But this is the last time we'll do this!" Ian retorted back with an even glare, not backing down.

The two of them had spent most of the morning, arguing about either doing the ritual or not, quickly causing tension between them and both of them were too stubborn to back down.

Before they knew it, they were very close, their forehead pressed against each other as they were glaring and even though Crainer would always blush at the close proximity, but the Dane was too angry to care.

The tension between them was very high and very heavy, making their breathing heavy which lasted for a few seconds before Ian suddenly broke it.

He quickly reached up, harshly grabbing Crainer's shoulders and swiftly pushing him against the side of the portal and roughly kissed him which the Dane didn't hesitate to kiss back and reached up, tightly gripping Ian's hair.

They roughly made out for nearly a minute before they pulled away, breathing heavily before Ian moved down and placing rough bite marks along Crainer's neck, making the smaller moan out and slightly tighten his grip on Ian's hair which made the other let out a low growl which made the Dane twitch from the sound. Soon Ian bit down extra hard which drew a bit of blood causing Crainer to moan out in pain and pleasure before letting out soft pants.

Letting out a low growl, Ian stepped back far enough to roughly turn Crainer around, making the Dane yelp when he hit the wall, before reaching around and started unbuttoning Crainer's pants and pulling them down. Though Ian was having some difficulty due to the Dane being pressed against him while leaving small marks along Ian's jawline and grinding against his clothed member which was getting hard.

"Crainer" Ian let out a deep growl as he reached up and roughly gripped the other's hair, yanking his head back as a warning. "Mm!" Crainer let out a moan before stopping himself though he was slightly trembling from the pleasure. "You like that~" Ian slowly said with a smug smirk before tightening his grip which received a small whine in return.

Seeing that the Dane wasn't moving, Ian easily pulled the other's pants down as the air around them got warmer.

"J-Just do it!" Crainer suddenly demanded before letting out a loud gasp when he felt a sharp pain on his hip. "Shut up" Ian told him before moving his hand under Crainer's shirt, running his nails along the skin which left thin red lines. "P-Please!" Crainer whine out before shivering as he felt a rough hand firmly grip his erected member.

After teasing the Dane for a few minutes, leaving him whining loudly and squirming against him, Ian quickly freed his own member and roughly pinned the other's chest against the wall and pulled his hips back. Slightly groaning, Crainer slightly clawed at the wall while shaking in anticipation and slight fear since Ian didn't prep him.

"AHH!" Crainer let out a pained scream as he felt Ian entering before quickly biting down on his arm, ignoring the iron taste as he did. The older let out a low groan as he pushed in slowly until he got tired and pushed the rest in by force while tightly gripping the other's hip with one hand and pressing his other hand against the wall while grinding his teeth a bit.

Without waiting, Ian started snapping his hips back and forth in a rough pace causing Crainer to pull away, letting out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. "AH! M-More!" Crainer begged as he tried to push his hips back, but Ian's hand stopped him. Luckily the older listened and moved a bit faster and rougher while leaning down and started leaving bite marks along the younger's neck making him moan loudly and leaned his head back to give Ian more room and tried to spread his legs as wide as he could as he only felt pleasure.

Ian bit down on the spot close to Crainer's jawline, making the younger moan out, almost screaming before suddenly cumming. "IAN!" he screamed out in pleasure causing Ian to growl before pressing his hand against Crainer's chest and pulled him away from the portal and forced him onto his hands and knees and pushed his chest down, leaving his hips up.

"Ack! H-Harder! MORE!" Crainer yelled out as he clawed on the ground while feeling the older hitting something pleasurable inside of him.

Pulling Crainer's shirt up exposing his back, Ian lean down and created more bite marks while tightly gripping the other's hips, leaving nail marks and started thrusting in more slowly, but harder, hitting the younger's prostate at every thrust.

Crainer let out a loud whine as he felt his second climax quickly approaching and tried to touch himself only to stop when Ian let out a deep growl and pinned his hands down. "I-I need..!" Crainer cried out as he tried to free his hands, but was weak from the intense pleasure. Soon Ian pulled away, feeling proud by the marks he left behind and easily lifted Crainer's hips up and thrusts in even harder making the Dane cry out in pleasure and trembling.

"I-Ian!" the Dane screamed out as he came on the ground for the second time, violently shaking as Ian groan out and did a few more powerful thrust before cumming inside. making Crainer gasp from the feeling.

After a few minutes, Ian gripped Crainer's hips and slowly pulled out making the other shakily moan out before collapsing when Ian was finally out. He slowly fixed himself before redressing Crainer and move to his feet while picking the Dane up, bridal style.

The Dane was breathing heavily while his face was bright red as his body was still feeling the pleasure and tightly gripping Ian's shirt.

"S-So..." Crainer tried to say something when Ian quickly stopping him, "Just rest" before placing a kiss on the other's forehead before holding him close and logging out of their shared lobby before taking the sleepy Dane back to his house.


	413. Mating - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU  
> Warning: Smut

_'Stupid scientists'_ Simon thought with a low growl as he was sitting in the corner of his cell room with a small scowl.

Simon had been in the cell for nearly two hours and he haven't seen any scientists step into the room except for one that would just bring him food and water.

Feeling his ear twitching a bit, Simon soon lay down on his side while staring at the door, _'I wonder what they're up to now'_ he thought as he started fidgeting the end of his right ear, still keeping watch on the door.

**(An hour later)**

"Mm?" Simon hummed out as he quickly sat up when he saw the door quickly open before seeing another teen, the same age as himself, seemingly pushed in before the door quickly closed.

"Damn it!" the teen yelled out as he quickly pushed himself off the ground and started punching and kicking the door while letting out angry shrieks and hissing.

From his corner, Simon was watching him with a slight bemused expression before quickly seeing that the teen have cat ears and a tail and instantly figured out what the scientists were planning.

 _'Ugh, not another forced mating'_ Simon thought with a low growl, already annoyed. Though he waited for a few minutes before deciding that it was enough.

"Might as well stop before you hurt your hand" Simon called out, watching the Neko's attention and turned to Simon.

"Mm?" the teen suddenly move towards Simon, quickly trapping him. "H-Hey!" Simon loudly exclaimed as he tried to push the Neko away, but the Neko barely budged and soon lean down and started sniffing Simon's neck. As the Neko kept sniffing, Simon quickly got annoyed and instantly bit down on the other's shoulder causing the Neko to hiss out in pain and quickly moved away while gripping his injured shoulder.

"Fuck! Why the hell did you bite me!?"

"Why the hell are you sniffing me!? Do you do that to everyone?!" Simon quickly retorted back while glaring at the Neko as his ears started twitching in annoyance.

"Geez you bite hard" Neko said with a slight pout as he removed his hand, staring at the blood for a few seconds before licking it. Simon kept watching the Neko, waiting for any more forceful movement for a minute before slowly curling up and resting his chin on his knees.

After cleaning the blood off, the Neko look back to Simon with a curious glint in his eyes and slowly move closer, making Simon glare at him until he was a foot away before sitting down.

"So what's your name little bunny?" the Neko asked with a small grin causing Simon's right ear to twitch in annoyance from the nickname before sighing out. "My name is Simon, what's your name....kitty" Simon asked with his own nickname though it didn't seem to affect the Neko. "My name is Bodil" the Neko introduced himself before glancing around.

"So how long will we be here?" Bodil soon asked as he look back to the bunny. "Mm....I'm not sure, the scientists wants us to 'mate'" Simon explained while rolling his eyes which Bodil stared at him in slight disbelief as well as lightly blushing. "W-What!? They never told me that" Bodil exclaimed with a loud hiss.

Rolling his eyes, Simon soon lay down, making himself comfortable, "Well its true though they'll get tired of us if we don't do anything for three days" the bunny soon explained with a yawn, "So might as well relax" Simon added.

"If you **_-yawns-_** say so" Bodil said before starting to move close to Simon, but stopped when the bunny glared at him, "Not next to me, go sleep on the other side" the bunny growled out which the Neko simply smiles sheepishly before quickly moving to the other side, not wanting to get bit again.

**(A few hours later)**

"Ugh..." Simon groan as he quickly woke up to feeling his whole body burning up and softly panting. _'Shit....what's happening'_ he thought as he slightly squirm around before quickly pressing himself against the cool ground while trying to figure out what was happening, but he quickly got his answer when he felt his white pants getting soaked.

 _'Shit! I'm in heat!?'_ he panicky thought, momentary forgetting that he wasn't alone. "Ack!" Simon let out a loud gasp as he quickly felt something pressed against his neck, making him shiver and quickly look to see that it was Bodil.

"W-Wha..."

"Shhh, just calm down" Bodil simply said as he was hovering over the bunny, still nuzzling the other's neck. Letting out a low whine, Simon quickly reached out and gripped Bodil's shirt, "H-Help..." the bunny started begging, surprising the Neko. "You sure?" he asked, receiving a nod in return.

Letting out a low hum, Bodil slowly kissed Simon, whom quickly kissed back with a whine as the older used his claws to remove the bunny's pants as fast as he could, quickly discarding them before spreading his legs.

"Please please please" Simon chanted before moaning out when he felt something furry rubbing against his erected member along with a clawed hand stroking his tail. "Mm!" the bunny moan out in pleasure as more slick gushed out, "P-Please!"

Letting out a low growl, Bodil quickly undressed himself from the waist down and moved Simon's legs around his own waist and soon started pushing in causing both men to moan out in pleasure.

Seeing that his bunny wasn't in pain, Bodil suddenly lean down, biting the other's neck and thrust in hard, pushing himself in as deep as he could causing Simon to scream out in pleasure while tightening his legs.

The room was quickly filled with loud moans, screams and low grunts as the Neko was thrusting in as fast and as hard as he could to please his bunny while slightly biting down harder causing Simon to let out a sharp pained moan but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

"H-Harder!" Simon yelled out as he quickly gripped onto Bodil's shoulders before gasping as he both felt something furry wrap around his member and something brushing against his entrance. Letting out a growl, Bodil soon grip his bunny's hips and thrust in harder, feeling his knot quickly forming and soon trying to push it in.

After a few more tries, Bodil managed to push his knot in causing Simon to loudly gasp, feeling the knot being pushed in as soon tugging at the rim. "B-Bodil!" the bunny cried out in pleasure as he quickly came between them. The Neko growled out in pleasure as he did a few hard thrust before cumming inside, the knot fulling connecting them.

Both men were harshly panting before Bodil pulled away from Simon's neck and quickly move, having his bunny on top of him. Simon was blushing at the change of position but was too tired to continue and started nuzzling the Neko, listening to the other purr out before slowly falling asleep.

Purring a bit, Bodil lovingly lick his bunny's cheek before holding him close while keeping watch.

_'No one will take my mate'_


	414. Skype Call - It'sFanDubTime x DanCat

"Hahaha I can't believe you did that" Fran managed to say through his laughter when Dan finished telling him what had happened at the office.

After they finished laughing, Dan slightly wiped away any tears that managed to escape from laughing too hard before focusing his attention to the small window, which showed Fran doing the same thing, sometimes a few giggles slips out. Soon both men stared at each other with silly grins on their face before Dan broke the silence.

"So did you finished recording the cover?" he asked in a curious tone which Fran slightly snorts and nods, "Of course I did" he answers.

"That's good...." Dan soon trailed off when a far-away expression appeared on his face which the ebony quickly noticed. "Hey Dan, what are you thinking about?" Fran asked the brunette, whom quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to Fran.

"Oh, nothing important" Dan quickly said hoping to reassure the ebony, but it looked like Fran didn't really believe him. "If you say so" he said, not wanting to push it.

Fran soon looked at the clock resting on his desk. "Damn, its getting late here Dan" Fran started to say, "Lets chat again soon okay?" He said with a small smile which Dan quickly returned it. "Y-Yeah"

But before they could hang up the call, Dan quickly told Fran three words in a small voice making the ebony lightly blush, but smiles.

"I love you too" Fran replied back.


	415. Overprotective - Skyhds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of mpreg birth

Letting out a soft groan, Simon slowly woke up, feeling his body heavy and sore. "Ngh..." he softly groan as he slowly open his eyes to see the white ceiling above him and soon heard a calm beeping sound to his left causing him to slightly turn to see a heart monitor. It only took a minute for him to quickly realize where he was and slowly sat up, slightly wincing as the soreness grew and looked around, seeing different flowers, balloons and stuffed plushies.

"W-Where...." his voice slightly cracking a bit before quickly noticed the sunlight peaking through the curtains which confused him since the last thing he remembered that it was night time. Letting out a few coughs, Simon suddenly heard slight movement to his left and when he turn to look to see a small crib next to his bed and felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered something.

 _'I started to have complications and they had to put me under anesthetic to do a c-section'_ he thought as he quickly move his hand to his stomach, under the hospital grown and felt a scar on his lower stomach, making him slightly grimace a bit. Quickly breaking out of his thoughts, Simon used a bit of his magic to bring the crib close enough to reach in and gently picked up the light blue bundle and held it close to his chest.

He felt the bundle squirm a bit and a small whimper was heard making Simon softly smile before reaching up and lifting the blanket up to reveal a small baby boy. The baby looked up at Simon with a slight confused expression before suddenly letting out a small giggle which was music to Simon's ears.

Also laughing a bit, Simon slowly laid back down, now laying on his side while holding his baby close, whom started to create small bubbles. The peaceful silence only lasted for a few minutes when the sound of the door opening broke it, causing Simon to look over his shoulder to see his husband walking in.

"Hey Sky" Simon tiredly greeted making Sky jump and nearly dropped the item he was holding. "Simon!" Sky quickly move towards the bed, being careful of not making much noise, placed the item on the side desk and lean down, giving Simon a hug and kissed his cheek. "Careful" Simon softly warned him with a smile as Sky pulled away and saw the baby. Quietly chuckling, Sky reached over and lightly ran the tips of his fingers along the baby's cheek, "He's beautiful huh?" Sky asked with a smile as Simon nodded, "Yeah...."

Simon soon looked back to Sky, "How long was I out?" he asked and quickly noticed Sky tensing up at the question before he looked away.

It only took a few minutes until Sky quietly answered his question, "You been out...for a week"

"What..." Simon was surprised to find out how long he was out. Soon he looked back to the baby, "Well, at least I'm awake now" he commented it before feeling Sky hugging him from behind and soon felt him slightly trembling. "I'm fine now" Simon said as he gripped Sky's arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze which helped.

Sky placed a kiss on the back of Simon's neck before pulling away, smiling a bit. "You should rest more" Sky said as he started to reach towards the baby, "I'll take care of him whi-Mm!" he started to say before he quickly pulled away, startled by Simon quickly wrapping his arms around the baby in a protective way and hissed at Sky.

"O-Okay, you can have him close" Sky quickly said while having his hands up since he isn't up for being bitten by his husband.


	416. He Would Be Proud - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death

"Hey sweetie"

Gertrude quickly looked up to see her dad standing by the doorway with a smile. "Dad!" she happily cried out before moving towards him and hugged him tightly, "I knew that you'd make it" she said with a smile making him chuckle before placing a hand on her head, being careful with her hairstyle.

"I would never miss my little girl's wedding" he said with a smile as they pulled away. "So where's your brother?" he asked. "He's out there with the others" she said with a small grin.

"Ah" he chuckles a bit before placing a kiss on her forehead, "So everything is ready?" he asked receiving a nod in return.

As Gertrude was doing some last minute make-up, her father was staring at her with a far-away look in his eyes along with a small frown.

He still couldn't believe that his little girl was finally getting married. He could still remember when he first held her in his arms.

 _'I wish you were here to see this'_ he thought before he quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand brush against his cheek and saw that it was Gertrude.

"Please don't cry dad" she said as she wiped away a lone tear while Ian lightly smiles at her before gripping her hand, "S-Sorry, I shouldn't be depressed on your big day" he said though Gertrude still look worried before they both heard the music playing.

"I guess it's starting" Ian said before grabbing her hand, "Come on, don't want to be late" he chuckles making Gertrude laugh before becoming nervous.

"W-What if she's not there o-or i-if I trip o-or" Gertrude started to ramble in a worried tone when Ian stopped her by giving her a side hug, "Sweetie, don't stress yourself okay?" he said as he started to calm her down, "First off, she will be there and she will be amazed on how beautiful you look and I won't let you trip" he told her with a smile.

Gertrude slowly smiles at her father's reassurance and soon hooked her arm around his and gave him a smile which reminded Ian of his husband. "Thank you dad" she told him making Ian smile and slightly tightens his grip.

Soon enough the door in front of them slowly opened and Ian led her daughter down the lane towards her soon-to-be-wife.

_'You would be so proud of her Crainer'_


	417. Bloody Valentine's - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight blood

**"Hey Crainer"**

Confused, Crainer looked up from his notebook to see Ian holding a box. "Hey Ian" he greeted with a smile and even though Ian didn't smile back, the Dane knew that the Grimdark was happy to see him. "You need something?" he asked while tilting his head a bit.

For the first time, he saw Ian looking a bit nervous for a split second before his face became blank and stepped forwards a bit and soon held out the box. **"Here, Happy Valentine's Day"** Ian said catching Crainer by surprise.

He knew that Ian hates doing anything that had to do with humans and even then, the Dane figured that the Grimdark wouldn't do anything.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and started to happily grin. "Aww~ Thank you" Crainer happily coos before reaching out, grabbing the box from the older, placing it on his own lap before opening it, his face shocked shock and surprise.

Inside the box was a small bloody heart and when Crainer touched it, the heart felt warm.

Still shocked, Crainer looked up at Ian, "I-Is this..?" he asked, trailing off when Ian simply nodded before slightly unbuttoning his shirt enough for Crainer to see a newly made scar on his chest where his heart should be. Then Ian cleared his throat, **"I know that I hate humans and stuff, but I'm willing to put up with that for you a-and I love you"** Ian confessed and to Crainer's surprise, he saw the older slightly blushing, **"Y-You made me feel things that I've never thought I would feel a-and I was hoping that you w-would be my mate"** he finished and looked away.

Crainer felt his heart flutter at the confession and gently placed the box down before standing up and walking to Ian, cupping his cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss, feeling the older tense up at the contact before feeling him relax and soon felt his arms around his own waist while kissing back.

After a minute, they pulled away with small smiles on their faces.

"I love you too Ian"


	418. Face Down - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of abuse

Ever since I first saw you, I instantly fell in love but I somehow knew that you wouldn't really return those feelings so I decided to become your friend first. Thought after a few days I found out that you already have a boyfriend and after meeting him, instead of being jealous, I was angry of how he was treating you.

Even after hanging out and watching you two interact, I don't understand why you're still dating him.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy** _

**_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_ **

**_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_ **

**_I see what's going down_ **

It was my fault for assuming that he was just insulting you or making you feel bad, I never thought that he would resort to hitting you until I walked in the bathroom during lunch to see you standing in front of the mirror and putting on some make-up and for a split second I saw some dark bruises on you. Luckily you didn't hear me so I slipped out of the bathroom, but before I could carefully close the door, I heard you talking to yourself and slightly peaks inside.

"It's never gonna happen again **_-sniffing-_** he doesn't mean to **_-shakes head-_** he loves me...."

**_Cover up with make up in the mirror_ **

**_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_ **

**_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_ **

I was silently glaring at your boyfriend as he was pushing you around. I know that if I interfere, he would become worse, but I feel something pierce my heart every time he does something horrible to you. Does he think it makes him more of a man whenever he push you around because I don't think so, it makes him a coward.

I swear that his actions will one day backfire on him and I'll make sure that you won't be around him when it does.

**_Do you feel like a man_ **

**_When you push her around?_ **

**_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_ **

**_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_ **

**_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_ **

**_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_ **

**_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_ **

**_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_ **

**_I see what's going down_ **

One day, I couldn't take it and had a talk to your boyfriend about treating you like trash and warned him on changing his attitude since even after all that abuse, I seen how much you still love him.

Though I hope that he listens to my warning.

**_I see the way you go and say you're right again_ **

**_Say you're right again_ **

**_Heed my lecture_ **

To my horror, he didn't listen to my warning and I had to watch you from the distance take the brute of his anger.

I'm so sorry....

**_Do you feel like a man_ **

**_When you push her around?_ **

**_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_ **

**_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_ **

**_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_ **

**_Face down in the dirt_ **

**_She said "This doesn't hurt!"_ **

**_She said "I finally had enough!"_ **

**_Face down in the dirt_ **

**_She said "This doesn't hurt!"_ **

**_She said "I finally had enough!"_ **

After one day, I caught you limping through the empty hallway and not seeing you boyfriend anywhere, I ran towards you and gently grabbed your shoulder, feeling a sharp pain in my heart when I felt you flinch from my touch and silently pulled you into a hug and not even a second later, I heard you letting out a pained sob and soon felt my shirt getting wet but I ignored it as I held you tightly.

I also saw that you were at your limit with him and I do hope that you would finally end it with him since it hurts me seeing you in pain even though you always tell me that it doesn't hurt.

It hurts me even more when you lie.

**_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_ **

**_It's coming round again_ **

**_Do you feel like a man_ **

**_When you push her around?_ **

**_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_ **

**_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_ **

**_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_ **

**_Do you feel like a man_ **

**_When you push her around?_ **

_**Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?** _

**_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_ **

**_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_ **

It was during lunch time when I suddenly saw you walking in and I was surprise to see you acting confident for the first time I met you and saw you walk towards your boyfriend. I slightly tensed up a bit in fear of watching you about to get hurt, but once again I was surprise when I saw you slap him and started to yell at him about not taking it anymore.

"I finally had enough!" you yelled at him, "We're through!" then I saw you walking away from your shocked ex-boyfriend.

**_Face down in the dirt_ **

**_She said "This doesn't hurt!"_ **

**_She said "I finally had enough!"_ **

I quickly slipped out of the now quiet lunch room and followed you. I grabbed your arm and turned you around.

I was about to ask you if you were alright when you caught me by surprise when you instantly leaned close, pressing your lips against mine. Though I quickly snapped out of my shock and instantly kissed you back, finally happy that you'll be safe and I'll make sure that you'll always be safe when you're with me.


	419. I Kissed A Boy - Crundee

Despite me having a few drinks, I barely felt tipsy and just having fun watching and laughing at my friends acting like idiots at a friend's party.

Soon I started to look around the room, watching different people that I don't know, dancing like without a care in a world, some drunk and other sober. I took another quick sip on my drink before standing up and walking to towards the crowd, but was quickly caught off guard by a hand grabbing my arm and looked down to see a boy, looking a few inches shorter than me and what caught my eye the most was his bright emerald green eyes.

I didn't pull away or say anything as he pulled me towards the crowd and started to dance with me. I quickly snapped out of my shock and started dancing with him, the alcohol was pumping through my veins getting braver and braver. Soon we were dancing in a sexual way and despite that, I was having fun with the unknown boy.

I quickly lost track of the time and before I knew it, I had dragged the unknown boy towards the corner of the room, having a curious thought in mind.

Once at the corner, I pulled the emerald-eyed boy close, feeling his arms wrapped around my neck and smiling up at me. I found myself cupping his jawline, running my thumb along his smooth cheek before leaning down, pressing my lips against his, instantly tasting a cherry flavor which made me press down more, surprisingly wanting more. I didn't know how long we were kissing, but when we broke it, we were slightly breathing heavily and I felt my face slightly burning up at the sudden realization.

I just kissed a boy....and I liked it....

**(Next Day)**

I was sitting down during lunch and lost in thought. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss I had with the emerald-eyed boy and how much I liked it.

I slightly ran my tongue along my bottom lip, somehow craving the cherry flavor on his lips along of how warm and soft his lips were, somehow softer than my girlfriend. I don't even know his name.

Letting out a low groan, I started rubbing my temple, completely confused of my mixed feelings; I knew that I shouldn't like it and I knew that it's wrong to like it......but it felt so right.

Scowling a bit, I quietly stood up and walked out of the room to take a small stroll before lunchtime is over.

Once in the hallway, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw a familiar boy with the same bright emerald eyes and before I knew it, I walked up to the boy, grabbing his arm and pulled him close, instantly connecting our lips.

My girlfriend quickly left my mind as it was replaced with the boy in front of me along with the same cherry flavor on his soft lips. Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I caught sight of my girlfriend at the distance, but instead of being angry, I saw her holding out her phone with a big grin and a small nosebleed.

Seems like my girlfriend doesn't mind it.


	420. A Little Help~ - Ghostdil666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Handjob

They kissed for a few minutes until Ghost slowly pushed Six onto the ground before moving over the ebony, still kissing. Soon Ghost pulled away and moved down, placing kisses along Six's neck, making him softly moan.

"Ah~" Six let out a louder moan as Ghost bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

"Mm?!" Ghost quickly pulled away, his face light red, "W-Wait, we can't do it here" he quickly said with a slight laugh as he sat up while helping Six off the ground.

"Awww" Six groan in disappointment while rubbing his neck where Ghost bit and pouting a bit, but he soon noticed something and looked down. "Uh Ghost?"

"Yeah Si-" Ghost replied before stopping when he quickly noticed the problem.

"I think that was my fault" Ghost admitted it with a nervous chuckle before pointing at a direction, "The bathrooms are over there" he showed Six the way.

Six slightly bit his bottom lip as he started to feel a slight pain, "C-Can you help me with this?" he asked the blonde. "What!?" Ghost exclaimed in shock, "W-Well Bodil never wanted to d-do it in front of me a-and I never figured out h-how to do this" Six quickly explained to Ghost.

"F-Fine" Ghost breathed out, feeling completely nervous before grabbing Six's hand.

**(Bathroom)**

Once in the bathroom and after Ghost checking it if it was empty, he pulled Six to the stall to the farthest and kneels down, unbuttoning Six's pants.

After pulling out the ebony's erected member and firmly gripped it, Six let out s startled moan before quickly covering his mouth, though Ghost already heard the moan and a small teasing smirk grew and stood up.

"You can make noises~ Everyone is in class" Ghost told Six as he started doing slow, but steady pumps. Six quickly shook his head, still covering his mouth which blocked out any moans and clench his eyes tightly as pleasurable tingles shoot throughout his body.

"Are you sure~" Ghost coos out before gently grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away, uncovering his mouth but before he could make a sound, Ghost quickly kissed him, whom quickly kissed back, shivering as Ghost moved his hand faster.

"I don't think you can stay quiet for long~" Ghost purrs out as he move his free hand under Six's shirt, lightly rubbing his stomach and chest before pinching his right nipple, kissing him once more.

Six slightly trembled as he felt more pleasure from Ghost's gestures until Ghost broke the kiss and started leaving small kisses and bites on the ebony's neck. "Ngh~ G-Ghost~" Six softly groan as a small trail of drool came out form the corner of his mouth. He soon felt the pressure quickly growing as the other's hand moved even faster.

"A-Ah!" Six let out a loud moan as he gripped Ghost's shoulder, quickly cumming on Ghost's hand before heavily panting as his body was still trembling from the intense pleasure.

**(Courtyard)**

"Are you going to admit that you like it~" Ghost asked the ebony in a teasing tone while Six was looking away from Ghost to cover his bright red face.

"S-Shut up"


	421. Birthday - X33n x CaptainSparklez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blowjob

"Jordan.....Jordan~" X33n softly called out as he was hovering over the other male before watching Jordan slightly move around in his sleep before finally stopping while letting out a sleepy groan, becoming still.

The older slowly smirk, seeing that Jordan was in deep sleep which was perfect and placed a light kiss on Jordan's cheek before moving down, pulling the covers down as well until it was resting around the younger's knees and hooked his fingers over the waistband of Jordan's shorts and boxers and pulled them down.

Once it was fully down, revealing the other's limp member, X33n quickly took a peak and saw that Jordan was still asleep before looking back down and started to slowly run the tip of his fingers along the side of the member and moved it up and down, repeating it a few times until it was fully erected before stopping when he heard Jordan softly groan in his sleep.

"Ngh....X33n..." Jordan mutter out before becoming still, softly snoring.

Slowly grinning, X33n soon ran his hands along the erected member, slowly pumping him which caused Jordan to groan louder in his sleep until the tip was leaking pre-cum.

The older slightly ran his thumb along the tip before feeling the sleeping man shiver a bit and unconsciously move his legs a bit. Soon X33n lean down and wrapped his lips around the tip and heard the other inhale sharply before slowly bobbing his head back and forth while lightly sucking the tip as well as rubbing his hips.

Soon he heard Jordan letting out soft moans and panting a bit in his sleep while slightly moving, luckily X33n was keeping his hips still as he started moving a bit faster while sucking a bit harder whenever he only have the tip in his mouth and running his tongue along the underside of the member.

The older soon felt the member twitch and hearing the other breathing heavily before tightly gripping Jordan's hips and moved down as much as he could, deep throating him.

"A-Ah!" Jordan moan out as he woke up to an orgasm and reaching down, tightly gripping X33n's hair, cumming. The older let out a low groan, feeling his hair being tugged but ignored it as he quickly swallowed the cum while slowly sucking the tip, drawing out Jordan's orgasm as much as he could until he heard the other whining out and tugging his hair.

"X-X33n" Jordan groan out as his body was trembling from his intense climax and looked down to see X33n looking back up and blushing a bit. He quickly let out a squeak as he felt X33n sucking the tip. "S-Stop" Jordan whine out before shivering a bit as he felt his member slowly getting hard.

The older soon pulled away and moved up, facing Jordan with a small smirk. "Happy birthday~" X33n coos out before kissing the other, making him moan out and gripped his hair.

They spent most of the morning in their bed until Jordan was allowed to leave the bedroom.


	422. Perv! - SparkAnt

"Here are the schedule for the next few days Master" Ant said as he started to name out the meetings and the time while Jordan was staring at him.

It was one of those days that Ant was required to wear a maid outfit with cat ears and tail much to Ant's annoyance, but he put up to it since it wasn't one of the slutty kind. Even then, Jordan couldn't help but notice how the edge of the skirt was slightly rising up, exposing some of Ant's creamy smooth skin on his thighs along with his raven black hair was brushed away, revealing his soft neck which looked inviting and last his lips looked extra rosy and felt like it was taunting him.

As Jordan was too busy staring, he didn't notice Ant had stopped talking and was staring at him, slightly confused and worried.

"Are you okay Master?" Ant asked the older, quickly snapping out of his thoughts and lightly blushed. "O-Oh! Um....I-I'm fine" Jordan quickly replied while placing his hand behind his head and nervously let out a chuckle. Ant simply raised his eyebrow, not really believing him until he quickly noticed his red cheeks and saw him staring at something.

When he followed where Jordan was staring, Ant suddenly blushed at the realization which in tune notified Jordan whom quickly tensed up in fear.

 _'Oh shit_ '

"Perv!" Ant quickly hit Jordan on the head with the clipboard he already had in his hands.

"I'm sorry!"


	423. Pretty Rave Girl part two - Huskylox

Slightly tapping his fingers along the surface of the counter, Husky was surveying the area of the dance floor, seemingly searching for someone.

It had been two weeks since he had last seen Ty and, in his stupidity, forgot to ask Ty for his phone number and hadn't seen him since. Though during the two weeks, Husky had been going to the same club every night to see if he could find Ty, but to no lucky though the Mudkip didn't give up.

Letting out a sigh, Husky was about to take a sip of his drink when he caught sight of a neon green color and quickly turn to that direction. _'Is it him?'_ he thought as he felt his heart pounding a bit as he placed his drink down, stood up and started heading towards the direction. As he was walking through the dance floor, he could feel the intense beat beneath his feet along with the warmness whenever someone bump into him and soon enough he heard a familiar song starting to play.

**_I know this pretty rave girl_ **

**_always thinkng' 'bout her_ **

_'Ty?'_ he thought as he got close enough and grabbed his arm, turning him around to meet the other's surprised eyes before they started to grin.

"Husky!" Ty shouted, barely heard through the loud music and jumped on the Mudkip, wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug. Husky started to happily grin and hugs Ty back, burying his face against Ty's neck, making him laugh.

They quickly pulled away and Ty quickly grabbed both of his hands and dragged him towards the center of the dance floor with a big grin as they both felt the beat of the sound beating throughout their bodies.

During the dance, Husky couldn't help but notice how easily Ty was dancing to the music and with a hint of seductive to the moves.

**_I wanna find a girl like you_ **

**_'Cause you're the girl for me_ **

He smiles at the thought since it was true. He knew that Ty was the person for him and moved closer and placed his hands on Ty's hips, making the smaller look up at him with a small grin.

**_It's true_ **

**_When I dream_ **

**_I dream of you_ **

**_And everything we can do_ **

**_You're on my mind all day and night_ **

Husky can't lie knowing that since he had met Ty, he couldn't get the rave boy out of his head and pulled Ty closer as they started to ignore their surroundings, only focusing on each other.

**_My feelings for you just got real tight_ **

**_Now my heart beats for you_ **

**_I only hope you feel it too_ **

Husky placed his hand against Ty's cheek and leans a bit closer, "I love you" he softly said before pressing his lips against the other's, feeling his body tensed up in surprise before slowly kissed Husky back.

They kissed for a few seconds before they pulled away, both smiling.

"I love you too"


	424. Relieving Stress - Skyrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"Ugh, almost done" Sky groan out in frustration as he placed the folder on the desk and leans back against the chair while rubbing his face a bit.

For nearly two weeks, Sky had been bombarded by so many paperwork along with some other things that he barely had any time to hang out with his boyfriend which added to the stress.

He mutter out a curse word under his breath before standing up, wincing a bit from feeling some of his bones cracking for sitting in one place for a long time and walked out of his office and started to head home. As he was walking through the hallway, he suddenly let out a yelp when he felt hands covering both his eyes and mouth before being dragged somewhere before the sound of the door slammed shut was heard and was soon pinned against the wall.

"MM!" Sky started to claw and kick at the intruder for a few seconds before quickly stopping when he heard the intruder yelp a bit which he quickly recognize the voice.

"Jerome!?" Sky exclaimed as soon as the hands were removed and started glaring at the Bacca, "I thought I told you not to do that to me!?" he angrily said though it simply made Jerome laugh a bit. "S-Sorry love" Jerome apologized before placing a light kiss on the other's forehead before placing his hands on Sky's shoulders, "But I needed to see you and I couldn't wait until you get him so I came here instead" the Bacca explained with a sheepish grin.

Sky was still glaring at him for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and slightly smiles. "I guess that's okay then" he said before leaning against the other's chest, enjoying the warmness.

As Jerome was holding Sky close, the Bacca could still feel him still tense and suddenly have an idea. The Bacca moved his hands down to Sky's hips, tightly gripping them before easily lifting Sky up, making him gasp in surprise and wrapped his legs around Jerome's waist in reflex and was pressed against the wall with the older holding him up, making sure to not drop him.

"Jerome?" Sky questioned him before letting out a soft moan as he felt the other softly licking his neck while moving his hand under the other's shirt.

"Ahhh..." Sky moan out while trembling a bit in pleasure as he felt the Bacca's claws lightly running along his skin, making it more pleasurable. "J-Jerome" he groan out as he started to grind his hips against the other's, hearing a low growl in return. He soon let out a loud gasp when he felt Jerome biting his neck and gripped his shoulders tightly, "Ngh!" he groan out in pleasure before shuddering a bit, feeling the other sucking on the bite.

"Fuck" Sky hissed out as he felt Jerome placing him down before feeling him tugging his own pants down, which he quickly helped, feeling the lust pumping through his veins.

Once it was fully off, Jerome picked him up again and roughly kissed him making Sky moan out from the roughness and tightly gripped his fur. "J-Just fuck me" Sky groan out as he was rubbing himself against Jerome's covered bulge, making the Bacca quietly growl. "You sure?" Jerome asked, his voice low and raspy causing goosebumps to appear on Sky's arms and quickly nodding. "Yes" he almost demanded as he slightly tugged at his fur, making Jerome growl louder.

Jerome quickly reached down, fumbled with his pants a bit until he freed his member before gripped Sky's hips and started lowering him.

Sky let out a loud gasp as he felt a sharp pain shooting up his spine and quickly tightens his legs around Jerome's waist. "Ack!" He moan out as Jerome pushed in more until he was fully in and stopped himself. The Bacca let out a low growl at the warm and tight feeling and pressed his right hand against the wall.

"P-Please move!" Sky begged as he started to lift himself up and down, using both his legs and the wall behind him as leverage though Jerome quickly gripped his hip with a growl and suddenly thrust up, making Sky moan out loudly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck before lifting himself up and down faster, almost bouncing.

Soon enough they have a rough rhythm; with Jerome helping Sky move as fast as he could and whenever Sky moves down, Jerome would thrust upward, moving in deeper at every thrust which brought more pleasure to Sky.

"Ahh! J-Jerome!" He cried out in pleasure as he was tightly holding onto the Bacca as his legs started to tremble and panting a bit. Jerome quickly noticed it and soon placed both hands on Sky's hips and started thrusting up faster and harder. Sky let out a short scream before instantly moving down and bit down on Jerome's shoulder, letting out muffled moans as he felt himself drawing closer to his climax.

Feeling the tightness, Jerome wrapped his hand around Sky's member and quickly pumping him in tune to the thrusts, bringing him even closer.

"MM!!" Sky let out a muffled scream while scratching Jerome's clothed back as he suddenly came between them. Letting out a loud growl, Jerome did a few more hard thrusts until he quickly came inside while biting Sky's neck, marking him.

After a few minutes, Sky slowly pulled away from the other's shoulder while letting out a shaking sigh, but still holding onto the Bacca. Then he quickly noticed that all the stress had faded away and smiles a bit. "Mm...I love you Fluffy" Sky said, calling Jerome by his nickname while running his fingers along his fur.

Jerome pulled away and placed a small kiss on Sky's neck before smiling, "I love you too..."


	425. Pika boy - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"S-Simon?" Bodil slightly stuttered as his face was turning red at the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of them with his own blush.

Standing before him, Simon was wearing an over-size yellow sweater that reached down to his mid-thighs, his hands barely poking out form the ends of the sleeves, the hoodie up and covering his left eye and yellow thigh-length stockings. He was also holding a heart-shaped pillow close to his chest.

Slightly squeezing the pillow, Simon quickly cleared his throat, "Y-You like it?" he asked the other, trying to be confident though his body showed nervousness. Bodil quickly eyed him up and down. Seeing Simon in a pikachu hoodie, making the younger smaller than usual ad made something twitch inside. Then he quickly realized something. "Are you wearing anything under that sweater?" Bodil quickly asked, receiving a blush in return along with a small smirk.

"W-Would you like to know Master?" Simon asked as he walked to the shocked man and grabbed one of his wrists and moved them to the edge of the sweater.

Now curious, Bodil wrapped his other arm around Simon, pulling him close as he started to move his hand under the sweater, his fingers running up the exposed skin until he felt the curve and as soon as he groped it, he heard Simon letting out a sharp moan and when he looked at the other, he saw Simon covering his red face with the pillow.

He soon started to grin and moved his other hand under the sweater and lean down, placing a kiss on Simon's neck before suddenly picking the younger up, causing Simon to yelp in surprise and instantly wrapping his arms around Bodil's neck, dropping the pillow.

"Time to claim my pikachu again~" Bodil purrs out as he quickly headed to the bedroom.

Once he walked into the bedroom, Bodil placed Simon on the bed before moving over him and lean down, pressing his lips against the other's, gently kissing him. During the kiss, Bodil's hands slowly moved down to the edge of the sweater and moved them underneath the sweater, running his fingers along the skin, making Simon groan through the kiss before pulling away which Bodil started moving down, placing kisses down to his neck.

Moving his hands up more, lifting the sweater up to Simon's stomach, exposing his lower half before moving one hand down, lightly running his fingers along the other's member, making him gasp and shiver at the contact. "M-Master" Simon softly moan out which quickly grew louder as Bodil started leaving bite marks along his neck and collarbone while slowly pumping his member, arousing the younger even more.

Letting out a low groan at the title, Bodil bite down hard enough to hear Simon letting out a yelp of slight pain before it was replaced with a moan as he felt the other slightly squeezing his member before quickly whining as Bodil pulled away. "Calm down" Bodil told the younger in a low raspy tone making Simon shiver a bit but quickly nodding.

Bodil quickly reached towards the drawers, opened it and swiftly grabbed a bottle of lube before getting back on the bed before having an idea.

"Roll over for me" Bodil commanded making Simon whine at the commanding tone before quickly doing what he was told, laying on his stomach while gripping the bed sheets tightly, the tail attached to the sweater was covering himself from Bodil's eyes.

Simon could feel the anticipation bubbling in his stomach as he heard rustling sound behind him before suddenly jumping when he felt something cold against his opening and started blushing bright red. Soon he felt finger slowly pushing in making him groan in slight pain and pleasure while slightly squirming, but quickly stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his hip making him yelp and looked back to see that Bodil had smacked his hip. "Don't move" Bodil slightly demanded before pushing a second finger in.

"Mm!" Simon groan out before quickly biting down on the sleeve as he felt the other wiggling a bit and doing scissor motions, drawing out more moans from the younger until Bodil felt like that was good enough before pulling his fingers out, earning a low whine from Simon before he was silenced by another smack.

After removing the rest of his clothes and slicking himself up, Bodil moved over Simon, gripping his hips and slightly lifting them before waiting for a few minutes with a small smirk until Simon let out an annoyed growl, "F-Fuck me already!" he growled out before he suddenly let out a shocked moan as Bodil swiftly pushed his chest down and pushed in and didn't stop until he was fully in.

Simon let out a sharp gasp at the mix feeling of pain and pleasure and quickly gripped the bed sheet tightly as he tried to focus more on the pleasure. "Ngh~" he groan a bit before suddenly gasping when he felt Bodil starting to move. "M-Master!" he cried out with a shudder as Bodil pressed his chest against Simon's back while slowly thrusting in faster and faster until he was pounding the younger into the bed with Simon letting out loud moans and screams while clawing on the bed sheets and pushing his hips back, wanting more.

"M-Master!" Simon whine out as he felt his climax quickly approaching and started moving his hand down to pump himself when Bodil roughly pinned both of his hands down, earning a loud whine. "C-Come on!" Simon whine out as he tried to free his hands which Bodil quickly wrapped his hand around both of the other's wrist and swung his free hand down, smacking Simon's hip hard making the younger gasp out before running his nails along the heated flesh.

"Ahh~ Ngh! Mm~"

After a few more minutes, Simon let out a loud scream as he quickly came onto the bed sheets, shuddering from the pleasure causing Bodil to groan, feeling his member being squeezed and started thrusting in more slowly but harder, now chasing after his own climax.

"Ngh! M-Master! MM!" Simon started groaning and trembling, his body becoming oversensitive after the pleasure feeling had passed and started to squirm a bit. Luckily it didn't take long for Bodil to reach his climax and quickly pulled Simon as close as he could while cumming inside with a low groan and Simon with a loud gasp.

After a few shallow thrusts, Bodil slowly pulled out and rolled Simon onto his back and gently kissed him which the younger happily kissed back before they both pulled away and Bodil started removing the sweater and the stockings and soon picked Simon up. "Mm..." softly moaning from the movement, Simon held onto Bodil as the older walked to the bathroom to clean themselves up.


	426. Valentine's Smut - Setolox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"T-Ty" Seto stuttered out as he felt the other's hand slightly slipping pass his pants and slowly stroking his left hip.

Currently, the couple were in their home since they both decided to spent their Valentine's day at their house and simply watching multiple romance and comedy movies, enjoying each other's company. During one of the movies, Ty started to get a bit frisky and pulled Seto close before his hand started to wander a bit.

Soon his other hand went down and slowly unbutton Seto's pants before moving them down, cupping his clothed groin, making Seto gasp a bit.

Ty started to leave small kisses along Seto's neck and jawline while slowly rubbing his clothed groin, causing the younger to let out low groan and moans as he quickly gripped onto Ty's thighs, feeling the hand moving a bit faster. "T-Ty" Seto softly moan as he felt a small squeeze and slightly spread his legs a bit while leaning against the other male. Soon enough Ty moved his hand under the boxers and pulled out the other's half-hard member and firmly gripped it making Seto moan a bit. "A-Ah" Seto groan out as he slightly arching his back as Ty slowly move his hand up and down, slowly pumping him making Seto trembling a bit.

After a few minutes of teasing, Ty pulled away receiving a low whine from Seto and started removing his clothes while placing kisses along the way and gently pushed him onto the couch and gently kissed him. Letting out a low moan, Seto kissed back while pulling Ty close, using his legs and moved his hands under the other's shirt while running his nails along the skin causing Ty to slightly groan through the kiss.

The smaller then moved his hands down to unbutton Ty's pants and started pulling them down. "Take them off" Seto told Ty with a small glare, making the other laugh a bit and quickly removed his own clothes and soon both men were naked.

Ty started to move down while placing kisses along the way, making Seto shiver a bit and moan from the sensation before suddenly gasping when Ty teasingly ran his tongue along the tip of his member. Seto tried to move his hips up only to whine when Ty quickly pinned them down. "T-Ty" he groan out as he reached down, gripping the other's hair tightly while panting a bit and moaning at each lick. After enough teasing, Ty moved up and gently kissed Seto, whom kissed back while pulling him close.

While the smaller man was distracted, Ty tighten his grip and started to push in, causing Seto to gasp through the kiss before wrapping his legs around Ty's waist, pulling him even closer. Softly groaning, Ty pulled away and started placing light kisses along Seto's neck and jawline while the smaller quickly adjusted to the full feeling and moved his hands down, lightly scratching Ty's back. "P-Please" Seto softly begged before letting out a louder moan as Ty started moving at a slow pace.

Soon the living room was filled with moans, groans, grunts and sighs as Ty was slowly moving faster making Seto moaning louder and tightens his legs. "Ahh~" Seto moan loudly when he felt a hand wrapped around his member, receiving even more pleasure and slightly sank his nails into Ty's back, whom didn't notice the pain as he thrust in hard with a grunt. Seeing the smaller getting close to his climax, Ty soon lean down and suddenly bit down on Seto's sweet spot and started sucking on it causing Seto to gasp loudly and shudders in pleasure.

"T-Ty!" he yelled out in pleasure as he tensed up, cumming between them while holding onto the other tightly. Groaning at the tightening feeling, Ty did a few more hard thrusts before cumming inside making Seto shiver a bit at the feeling, but sighing a bit.

Pulling away from the other's neck and not wanting to pull out yet, Ty easily rearranged themselves to where Ty was laying on his side and holding Seto close. Not caring about them being in their living room naked, Seto let out a yawn before burying his face against Ty's neck and slowly fell asleep. The other man smiles and tightens his grip around the sleeping male and started to watch the movie while listening to Seto's soft breathing.


	427. Valentine Day - Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

"So on this day is special for you humans?"

"Well....I'm not really sure why this day is special, but yes"

"Mm....humans have very strange holidays" Zres commented making Nick laugh a bit as he slightly tugged the other's arm, leading him around town.

"But you humans do this everyday, but how does this day makes it special from any other day?" Zres asked him with his eyebrow slightly raised. "It just does" Nick simply said before pulling him towards one of the shops.

Zres couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched Nick looking at everything like an innocent child. Sometimes Nick would put on different sunglasses and hats before showing it to him and sometimes Nick would place a hat on Zres' head, though luckily not as much as Nick putting them on himself. After a few more minutes of window-shopping, Nick soon grabbed Zres' hand and pulled him towards the area where the amusement park was.

"Have you heard of the Ferris Wheel?" Nick asked his lover, whom gain a confused expression answering Nick's question. "Well, its kinda a main point of a romantic setting though I never understood why, but I thought that it might be fun" Nick explained to Zres as he dragged him towards the line for the Ferris Wheel, surprisingly it wasn't a long line so both Nick and Zres quickly got into the cart for the ride.

When the ride started to move, Zres quickly grabbed onto Nick with a surprise expression making Nick giggle before wrapping his arms around Zres' chest. "Its okay, I'm here" Nick softly said to Zres in a comforting tone, making the older slowly relax and placed his chin on top of Nick's head.

Once they were at the top, Zres took a peak outside and was amazed by the sight. "Wow..." he breathed out, seeing everything at bird's eye view making Nick laugh a bit and looks out as well. "Amazing right?" Nick asked which the other's nodded.

Luckily the sun was setting which made the area light up even brighter with colorful lights.

Smiling more, Nick soon lean up and placed a loving kiss on Zres' kiss, making the older blush a bit and looks down at his lover before softly smiling back and leans in, lightly kissing the smaller.


	428. Night Terrors - Mithross

_"R-Ross...p-please don't do this" Max weakly said as he was laying on the table, strapped down with only his pants intact, his shirt was completely cut open, exposing his chest which was littered with bloody cuts and his hair messy and tangled along._

_Leaning over was was his lover, but looked different. His beautiful brown curly hair was completely tangled and messy, his fur was slightly tangled and matted down by the dry blood as well as twitching a bit his skin was sickly pale and his green-blue eyes was replaced with blood red and had a sinister grin on his face._

_"Oh Maxy~" Ross coos out as he started stroking the redhead's cheek while ignoring a flinch from the redhead, "I thought that you wanted to help me~" he purrs out before roughly pinching Max's cheek, receiving a wince in return before pulling away and turning around. Max weakly tugged at the chain binds on his wrists in hopes of getting free, but failing as Ross looked back to him, not holding a scalpel, his grin growing a bit more._

_"Now Maxy~" Ross started to said as he lightly traced the edge of the blade along the other's chest, causing the redhead to tense up at the sharp feeling as his eyes showed fear, "Time for another experiment and I do hope that you'll survive it" Ross coos out._

_"W-Why are you doing this!?" Max cried out before letting out a hoarse scream as Ross started to push the blade into the skin, quickly drawing blood._

_"Because the red sun want me to"_

Xxxx

"AHH!" Ross quickly sat up with a loud terrified scream, his forehead damp with sweat and warm tears seeping down his cheeks as he was breathing heavily.

He quickly let out a startled yell when he felt arms wrapped around himself and was soon pulled into someone's warm chest and followed by fingers running through his hair in a calming manner. The soothing gesture quickly calmed Ross down enough to breath more normally and was soon pressing himself against the other person while listening to the sound of the heart gently beating.

"There there my little squirrel" he heard his lover softly saying before feeling warm lips pressed against his temple.

Ross quickly blinked away any stray tears before sniffing a bit and wrapped his arms and tail around Max with a small whimper.

For the rest of the night, they didn't say anything while Max was holding Ross close and didn't pull away, even when Ross had fallen back asleep.


	429. First Time Meeting - Corick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request
> 
> Also this is a FNAF!AU from where they did hide-and-seek and/or murder so yeah, a bit old

"So we have a new animatronic?" Cory asked Uni while tuning his microphone. The fox nodded as he was resting on top of a large box, "Yep and I heard that he's a cute bunny" Uni said while giving Cory a small smirk making the bear slightly shake his head and rolling his eyes, "Can you not do that for one day?" Cory asked which the fox slightly laugh as his answer.

"Cory!" the bear quickly heard a high-pitch yell, making him slightly wince but looked at the doorway to see Shelby running in with an excited expression. "What is it?" he asked as she started bouncing on her toes, "The new animatronic arrived!" she happily said.

"Oh? That's great" Cory said with a small smile before suddenly being pulled to his feet by Shelby, "Hey!?" "You should be the first to greet them since you're the leader" Shelby quickly told him with a grin which the bear couldn't really argue with that and let her push him out of the breaker room. "Fine fine" Cory simply said with a wave of his hand as he walked away form the room and towards the main room where the new animatronic is waiting.

When he stepped into the room, he saw that it was a bunny like Uni said and quickly took in the other's appearance.

It was a young male that looked a few inches shorter that himself, with brunet hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a purple vest with a lavender long sleeve shirt underneath, dark purple jeans and red shoes. He also have a red bow-tie and purple rabbit ears on top of his head, sometime twitching.

Cory couldn't help but admire the new guy before quickly blushing and shook his head, _'I can't think about that'_ he thought and when he was brought out of his thoughts, he started blushing more when he saw the new guy standing in front of him with an innocent smile.

"Hello, you must be Cory" the bunny said as he held out his hand, "My name is Nick, I hope that we can get along" he added with a small giggle causing a small flutter in Cory's chest.

Quickly clearing his throat, Cory reached forward and gently gripped Nick's offered hand before lifting it up and placing a soft kiss on Nick's knuckles, happy to see a small blush on the bunny's cheeks.

"Welcome to the crew Nick and I'm sure that we'll get along well" Cory said with a small grin as he started to lead Nick to the breaker room to introduce him to the others.


	430. My Prophet - Ghosthds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my AU of BATIM so yeah so Simon will be like Bendy and Ghost will be like Samy so yeah

_'He's coming'_ he thought as he looked up from his notes to see a small male with a disturbing grin and quickly tensed up, knowing how unstable Simon had become since the ritual.

"Hey Alex!" Simon happily greeted and as he got close enough, he suddenly flopped onto his stomach, placing his chin under his hands and looked up at the inked man, still grinning as his tail was slightly swaying side-to-side.

"For the last time, call me Ghost my lord" Ghost simply said while slightly grinding his teeth at the last word. He hate calling the toon 'my lord' but he knew that if he doesn't then Simon would take him to the void and he doesn't really want to return to that cursed place so he was forced to serve the ink demon to live.

Simon slightly pout, "Awww, but I like calling you by your real name" he said with a small giggle before moving back, sitting on his knees which he could barely reach up to Ghost's shoulders. "I don't know why you want to be called that instead of your real name" Simon started to say, "I like your real name" he said with a grin.

Ghost slightly clicked his tongue before looking away from the grinning toon, returning to his notes which made Simon pout more, not liking the fact that he's being ignored. The toon quickly moved close enough to place his chin on Ghost's chest and looking up at him with a grin. The inked man's eye slightly twitched at the toon seeking attention before sighing out, "Why must you bother me my lord?" Ghost asked slightly wondering on why the toon would seek for his presence, "There are others that you can bother like Baki" he added and as soon as he said the name, he regretted it when he saw Simon's expression quickly change from happy to furious and sightly wince when he felt a clawed hand tightly grip his neck as the innocent-looking toon suddenly change, his figure growing taller, greatly towering over him as his grin became more deformed and filled with sharp teeth along with ink seeping down his face, covering his eyes and large inky wings appeared on his back which looked broken.

 **"Never mention that traitor's name around me"** Simon demanded in a low deep voice that sounded a bit deformed as he tighten his grip around Ghost's neck making him chock a bit.

"I-I'm s-sorry my lord!" Ghost quickly apologized between coughs as he instinctively gripped the hand that was wrapped around his neck, trying to loosen it. The ink demon stared down at Ghost for a few more seconds before suddenly dropping him, causing Ghost to gasp out and started panting for air, but the inked man suddenly groan when Simon quickly pulled him close, tightly wrapping his arms around the other's chest.

Ghost then felt clawed fingers running through his hair and heard Simon muttering out, some words sound gibberish, but the inked man could pick up some that made sense.

**"Hehe it doesn't matter who says what but hehe you belong to me hehe you're my prophet and I'll never let that traitorous angel take you away from me....hehe... you're mine...hehe..."**

Ghost instantly knew that Simon is having one of his episodes so he forced himself to relax and waited it out until the ink demon regained some of his sanity as he started to hum out one of his own songs as he was waiting.


	431. Diary of Husky part two - Ssunkipz

**(Four Years Later)**

"Don't wander off too far Lily" Husky softy told his daughter, whom nodded with a smile, "I won't mommy" she said before running off leaving the Mudkip alone with the tombstone.

Husky let out a small smile as he watched his daughter explore the area since it was the first time since four years that he came back to the cemetery. He still remembered the first time he laid his eyes on his daughter and back then, the stinging pain in his heart was still strong and the Mudkip could barely look at her with bursting into tears. But despite that, he was glad to have help from friends to watch over her when he would have mental breakdowns, but luckily he started to have them less and less throughout the months and was able to look at his daughter without breaking down which he was glad for.

He still couldn't believe how much his daughter took after her late father in appearances with the addition of his orange whiskers and smaller fin on her head and lower back and personality.

Letting out a soft sigh, Husky turn his attention back to the tombstone and swiftly sat down before lightly placing his fingers along the side of the stone, tracing the name.

"Hey Ian...it had been a while since I came to visit" Husky started to say in a low tone, his smile twitched a bit. "I still wish that you were here with us, I'm sure that you'll be so proud of Lily"

After nearly an hour, Husky was still talking in a low voice until he was interrupted by his daughter suddenly jumping on his back and had her small arms and legs wrapped around his neck and stomach.

Slightly laughing, Husky looked back to her as he reached back to lightly run his fingers along her small fin, making her giggle and purr happily. "Do you want to say something to your father?" the Mudkip asked as he easily brought Lily around and on his lap. The small child nodded and turn to the tombstone with a smile.

"Hi daddy, are you doing okay up there?" Lily asked in an innocent tone making Husky slightly teary eyed but quickly pushed them back as he held his daughter close.

Soon he quickly felt something warm pressed against his back along with something wrapped around his waist, causing him to quickly look back only to see nothing.

 _'Ian..'_ he thought before feeling something soft against his forehead and instantly knew what it was and a lone tear soon slid down his cheek, _'I miss you....'_


	432. Blurt - CaptainSparklez x Villain!Derp Ssundee

"Okay.....okay, just calm down" Jordan quietly said to himself and he was slightly rubbing his hands together as he was trying to muster enough courage to finally confess to his friend.

"B-Besides....what's the worse thing could happen?" He soon asked himself before his head started coming up with many different scenarios and paled a bit. _'This is fucking TrollCraft, anything could happen'_ he quickly thought, but he suddenly jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around.

"Hey **Jordan** " Derp happily greeted his friend with a grin which it quickly faded away.

"UH! I think that you're very sexy and I want you in my bed!" Jordan quickly blurted out the first thing in his head before quickly covering his mouth as his face burned up in embarrassment. For Derp, his happy expression was quickly replaced with shock and surprise as his face quickly turn bright red at Jordan's comment while his heart was beating fast.

Without saying anything, Derp quickly fled the scene. "No wait!" Jordan quickly called out to stop him, but Derp was too quick.

"Damn it" Jordan let out a loud groan as he covered his face,  "I did it again"


	433. Attraction - Simdil90

"You think you're worthy of being my mate~" Simon coos out with a small smirk as his violet wings slightly fluttering making Bodil deeply chuckle as he was staring down at the other with a smirk. "I know that I am~" he simply said as his wings were fully opened, showing the other the potential of being his mate, the mixture of red, orange and yellow giving out an illusion of his wings made out of fire.

As both men were slowly circling each other, not taking their eyes off each other; if anyone would take a closer look, the only difference between the two was their pupils taking a form of slits signalling that their instincts had taken control which mostly happens around mating season.

Simon let out a hum as he took a glance at Bodil's wings before spreading his own wings; the base of the wings started with black which faded outwards to violet to amethyst and towards the tips faded to light lavender. Bodil let out a low purr at the sight and moves a bit closer causing Simon to suddenly let out a warning hiss which the older ignored it and slightly brushed his wings against the younger's, whom stop hissing.

Seeing how the older ignored the warning, Simon slightly ruffles his feathers and stepped closer before moving close to the other's neck, receiving a low growl in return. Letting out a hum, the younger suddenly ran his tongue along the side of the neck before lightly biting down on the spot below his ear making Bodil growl louder before pulling away with a smirk after finishing scenting the other.

"You have a week to show me if you're worthy~" Simon coos out before walking around Bodil while running his feathered tail under the other's chin before walking away.

Bodil let out a growl before quickly following Simon as he quickly folded his wings against his back.

**(Extra)**

"Geez, I hope that they finally mate because I don't want to keep watching them eye fucking each other" Ghost groan out before yelping when Baki quickly slapped his arm.

"No need to say that" Baki asked with a roll of his eyes before pulling his arm. "Come on, lets go back home before anyone else tries to mate with us" he said which made Ghost growl before wrapping his wing around the other. "I'll keep them away" he promised making Baki smile before placing a kiss on Ghost's cheek while wrapping his tail around the other's.


	434. Snuggle - Ghosthds90

"Mm?"

Ghost stop typing as he felt cold arms wrapped around his chest from behind which followed by someone nuzzling the back of his neck and instantly knew who it was.

"Hello Simon" Ghost greeted in a dull tone as he continued typing. Simon let out a hum before placing a small kiss and started running his fingers up and down Ghost's chest. _"Who are you hacking now?"_ Simon asked the cyborg as he looked over the other's shoulder, watching the green numbers flash across the screen.

"Just some rich idiot, I'm sure that they won't miss it" Ghost replied as his fingers were smoothly moving along the keyboard, not taking his eyes off of the screen. _"No virus?"_ Simon asked as he moved one of his hands under Ghost's shirt which made Ghost slightly smirk at the other's question.

"I never hack without leaving a virus~" Ghost simply stated with a low purr before pushing the 'enter' key, successfully stealing the money along with leaving one of his own hand-made virus. The cyborg soon turned it off, closed the laptop and placed it to the side before leaning back against Simon's chest.

Slightly cooing, Simon quickly wrapped his arms around Ghost's neck and started nuzzling him again as Ghost reached up and started running his fingers through the other's hair as a comfortable silence filled the air.


	435. Secrets - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Genderbended

"I just don't understand" Crainer complained with an angry frown as she was cupping her own breasts as Ian was slightly crouched to the Dane's level with a questioning expression.

"What don't you understand?" the older asked her friend, not really understanding on why the Dane was mad.

Huffing out and removing her hands, Crainer looked at Ian before staring at the older's breasts, which was a few cups bigger than her own, with a pointed almost jealous look.

Quickly catching Ian by surprise, Crainer shamelessly stepped close, reaching up to grope the sides of Ian's breasts and pressed her cheek against the middle with an angry expression.

"Tell me your secret" the Dane demanded as she was glaring.

As Crainer was glaring, she didn't realized how Ian suddenly tensed up at the contact and had a mortified expression as well as her cheeks bright red.


	436. Promise - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death

**(Seventeen and Eighteen)**

"Ian!"

The older heard someone calling out his name causing him to look over his shoulder to see his best friend, Crainer running up to him. Once there, Crainer was slightly panting and leaning against his knees which made Ian slightly chuckle before lightly rubbing the younger's back. "You need to be more careful" Ian softly said making Crainer nod before standing straight after catching his breath. "I knew that I'd fine you here" Crainer pointed it out with a small giggle which made Ian smile more before wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders, pulling him close as they both started to watch the sun slowly setting, enjoying each other's presences one last time.

After a few minutes, Crainer looked up at the other "Do you really have to go?" he asked making Ian look down at the Dane and nodded. "Yeah....I mean, this could be my one chance to join the army and someday be a leader of my own army and protect everyone" Ian said with a hint of awe in his voice and his eyes slightly sparkling in excitement.

Crainer couldn't help, but think how adorable Ian was right now and smiles before reaching up and wrapping his arms around the older's neck, hugging him. "I know that Ian....I guess I'm just sad that we won't be able to see each other for a while" Crainer said as his eyes slightly became teary before feeling Ian returning the hug. "Hehe, sorry for being a downer" Crainer quickly said as he pulled away while wiping away his tears, but his hands were quickly replaced with Ian's as the older wiped away any remaining tears before softly cupping his cheeks. "Yeah I know....but don't worry Crainer, I'll make sure that we'll see each other again" Ian promised making Crainer lightly blush at the closeness and reached up, lightly gripping Ian's wrists.

"You better" Crainer told him with a small frown making Ian chuckle a bit before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Crainer's forehead, "I promise" the older once again promised.

**(Four years later)**

The sun was slowly setting at Ian was standing at the same place he used to go years ago and watching the same scene as before.

After watching for a minute, Ian soon let out a sigh before removing his sunglasses to rub his face a bit and silently sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. When he placed his hand down, his fingers brushed against something smooth causing him to look down and his eyes slightly turn sad.

"I wish you had told me before I left..." Ian started to say before letting out a weak chuckle, "But I knew that you wouldn't say anything that might make you think that you're a burden and make me think that I need to stay....always putting other's happiness over yours" he trailed off as he unconsciously ran his fingers along the smooth stone on the ground, slightly tracing the small words.

"I wish that you were selfish for once and at least sent me a letter so I could come back just to see you one last time" Ian said as he felt a small stinging in his eyes which he ignored it

He started tracing the name on the tombstone, "I did promise that I come back Crainer....." he mutter out, remembering the promise years ago.

"I wish that I told you how I feel before I left"


	437. Marriage - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: one-sided love

It was a beautiful day as the whole family and friends were in their seats and happily mingling to each other while waiting for the wedding to start. Although they only had to wait for a few more minutes until it started and five minutes later, the couple were standing in front of the altar with their hands connected and starting into each other's eyes which was filled with happiness.

On the far side, Ian could only start at the couple with small tears in his eyes and he was staring longingly at one of the couple for awhile until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder which he turn to see that it was his younger brother with a worried expression.

"Hey its okay Ian" Derp softly said to him before giving him a reassuring smile, "You'll find someone better than her" he told Ian, whom looked confused for a second before quickly realizing and slowly nodding.

"Yeah....." Ian softly said as he looked back to the couple, "Better than her..." he trailed off as he kept staring at Crainer with a longing glint in his eyes.


	438. Promise - Skyhds90

"Hey Junior, I want to talk to you for a moment"

"Ugh, fine mom" Junior slightly groan before letting go of the doorknob and turn to his 'mother' before his mind clicked when he recognized the sweet tone in his 'mother's' tone. _'Oh no, not another talk_ ' Junior thought.

"Now, you know that I love you right?" Simon stated as he firmly gripped his son's shoulders whom quickly nodded in slight fear since his 'mother' being eerily calm was more frightening than him being angry. "And I know how closer you got with Zion" "God mom! He's just a friend" Junior quickly exclaimed as his cheeks were turning a bit red. "But I want to to promise me something" Simon kept talking as if Junior never interrupted him.

"P-Promise what?" Junior nervously asked with a small grin. Laughing at his son's antics, Simon placed his hand on Junior's cheek and the light atmosphere quickly turn dark, **"Promise me that you won't make me a fucking grandparent early"**

Junior let out an internally scream at his 'mom's' scary tone before rapidly nodding, "I-I promise mom" he said and soon the atmosphere quickly turn back to normal with Simon happily smiling, "Good" he said before kissing his son's forehead and pulling away, "Have fun with Zion" then he walked off, leaving Junior very scared.

"You better keep that promise son" he heard his dad and turn to the couch to see him sitting with his little sister sleeping on his lap.

"Mom can get really scary"

"I know but its really hot to see him like that" Sky stated with a pervy grin making Junior groan, "Ew, I don't need to know that dad"


	439. A Little Fun - Setolox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Seto's face was bright red as he quickly turned off the TV after watching a scene of a movie. _'Why did I watch that!?'_ he mentally yelled at himself as he quickly covered his face while trying to ignore a small 'problem' in his sweatpants.

Since he decided to have a lazy day, Seto took control of the living room while his room mate was out to watch TV while relaxing. As the sorcerer was changing the channel, he suddenly stopped on a movie that was showing the beginning of an erotic scene and as he was about to quickly change the channel, he found himself watching intensely at the scene and in his mind, replacing the two people in the scene with himself and his room mate and with the scene quickly aroused him.

 _'I'm glad that Ty isn't here'_ he thought as he stared down at his bulge, knowing that it won't quickly go away. Groaning a bit, Seto quickly decided and shakily move his hand under his sweatpants and boxers before softly groaning as he firmly gripped his member and started to slowly move his hand back and forth while letting out low groans and moans from the sensation before quickly biting down the edge of his long sleeve to muffle his sounds.

Soon enough, Seto became desperate for more pleasure and quickly move his other hand down before moaning louder as he slightly pushed one finger in himself, but quickly bit his bottom lip as he started moving his hand faster along with thrusting his finger in and out slowly, bringing him more pleasure. One finger quickly turned to three as Seto was soon letting out his moans uninterrupted and as soon as he was about to reach his climax, he was suddenly pushed onto the couch, pinned down causing him to yelp and snap his eyes open to see Ty hovering over him with a smirk, making his face burn up in embarrassment.

"T-Ty!? W-When did you get back!?" Seto stuttered out as he quickly pulled his hands out and was about to push the other away when Ty quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand.

"I got back two minutes ago" Ty answered, "Though I'm surprised that you didn't hear me come in, then again you were having fun and making some pretty loud sounds" Ty added, his smirk growing a bit, making Seto feel more embarrassed and knew that his face was probably bright red.

As Seto was about to say something, it was quickly replaced with a loud moan when he felt Ty's hand roughly palm his bulge through his sweatpants. "T-Ty" Seto slightly whimpered as he quickly pushed his hips up, hoping for more friction but whines when Ty easily pinned his hips down. "Don't worry Seto" Ty coos out as he ran his thumb along the area close to the other's clothed erection making the sorcerer shiver a bit, "We're going to have a bit of fun~" he added before releasing the other's wrists, which he didn't move them and started removing Seto's sweatpants and boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down before pulling his own pants and boxers down enough to pull out his member and easily pulled Seto close, making the sorcerer blush a bit when he felt the tip.

"At least you did the stretching for me~" Ty said in teasing manner causing Seto to blush more and was about to cover his face when he suddenly let out a surprise moan as Ty easily pushed in and quickly gripped Ty's upper arms, sinking his nails into the skin.

"Mm!" Seto moan out as the slight stinging pain was quickly replaced with pleasure before slightly clawing at Ty's upper arms. Once he was fully in, Ty gave Seto a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before slowly thrusting in and out in a teasing manner and within a few minutes, Seto let out a loud whine and tightens his legs around Ty's waist. "F-Faster Ty" Seto moan out as he quickly reached up, gripping the other's shoulders tightly as he started to pant and moan, feeling his climax quickly approach.

The sorcerer suddenly let out a sharp gasp when Ty firmly gripped his member and covered the slit with his thumb, "You're not going to cum yet" Ty simply said with a teasing smirk as he quickens his pace, "Mm! P-Please Ty" Seto started to beg between moans and his begging quickly became more desperate as Ty started thrusting in harder and faster, bringing himself closer to his climax as Seto quickly let out sobs and moans of pleasure as the knot in his stomach quickly grew.

"T-Ty!" Seto suddenly yelled out as he felt a sudden rush of pleasure throughout his body and quickly sank his nails into Ty's shoulders as the other let out a startled gasp as he felt the tight heat becoming even tighter before letting out a low groan as he tightens his grip on Seto's hips, slightly leaving nail marks and thrust in one last time before cumming causing the sorcerer to moan out loudly from the feeling before shivering a bit. Letting out a low groan, Ty quickly gave Seto a few fast pumps before the smaller let out a loud gasp as he came on Ty's hand, shivering more from the over-sensitivity.

Ty soon placed a kiss on Seto's cheek before smirking at him, "Did you have fun~" Ty asked before laugh a bit when Seto weakly punched his chest before holding onto him, cuddling a bit.

"S-Shut up...."

"Alright alright"


	440. Diary of Husky part final - Ssunkipz

**(Twenty years later)**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure, I'll see you later Bobby"

" ** _-sighs-_** Okay Lily, but call me when you're done" Bobby told her before walking off, leaving his cousin alone.

She watched him walk away for a few more seconds before turning her attention to the two tombstones in front of her. She read the names on the stones and felt her eyes water a bit before she stubbornly wiped them away and swiftly sat down in front of them.

"Hey mom....dad...." she softly said as she reached out and gently wiped away the dust off the front of the tombstones.

"I hope that you two are happy now" she said with a small smile, remembering how depressed her 'mother' was and was happy yet sad that he was gone, but she didn't let it get to her since she knew that her 'mother' was finally free from the pain at age fourteen.

"Don't worry about me mom" she said with a light laugh, "I'm doing alright with uncle Derp and uncle Benny and I guess little Bobby, even though he's a big baby but I still love him like a little brother..." Lily started to ramble on, pretending that she was really talking to her parents, lessening the pain in her chest. She didn't realized that she talked for nearly two hours until she felt her arms getting cold.

"Damn it" she mutters out as she quickly removed the jacket around her waist to put it on before checking her wristwatch. _'I should go before Bobby freaks out more'_ she thought as she looked back to the tombstones, "It was nice talking to you mom and dad, but I need to leave before Bobby starts calling me" she said with a small smile before moving to her knees and leans in to place a kiss on each stone, "I love you" she softly said as she move to her feet as she tried to hold back her tears while tightly gripping onto the edge of her jacket, but despite her best efforts, a lone tear quickly slid down her cheek causing her to clench her eyes tightly.

 _'I wish that you two were here'_ she thought as she quickly covered her eyes as more tears quickly slipped out and soon enough she started to let out sobs.

"W-Why did you have t-t-to leave me!" she cried out in pain as her whole body was trembling from both despair and the coldness. Then she suddenly stop crying when she felt something warm wrap around herself on her front and back before feeling a familiar touch on her head fin, making her tear up more before uncovering her eyes.

"M-Mom" she breathed out in shock as she saw a familiar Mudkip in front of her and holding her close. "Shh....please don't cry sweetie" she hear him softly said, making her shake a bit before wrapping her arms around him and sobbing on his shoulder. "Mommy!" she cried out, feeling her 'mother' comforting her like before. Then she quickly realized another set of arms around her and looked back to see another man, with the same transparent look. It took her a few seconds to quickly realized who he was, seeing the man from her 'mom's' pictures.

"D-Dad..." she said which the man simply smile down at her, confirming her question. Soon Lily pulled her father into a hug which he happily hugged her back.

After she ran out of tears, Lily slowly pulled away from her father's chest and slightly smile as she dried her cheeks, "I-I missed you two so much" she softly said before feeling her 'mom' placing a kiss on her cheek and her dad on her forehead. Lily closed her eyes as she savor the moment between her and her parents before feeling a hand against the side of her head and another kiss on her temple.

"Take care of yourself Lily and live your life" she heard her 'mom' speaking and nodded at his words, "I-I will mom..." she said before feeling the warmness slowly disappearing causing her to open her eyes to find herself alone.

Instead of feeling sad, she felt happy that she had that special moment with her parents before looking back to the tombstone with a small smile.

"I'll see you two next time" she said as she looked away and started to leave, feeling better than before.


	441. Don't Sleep - Cyan

Clash let out a low growl as he stiffens another yawn before rapidly blinks along with rubbing his eyes, trying to push back the sleepiness but to little success. _'Don't fall asleep_ ' he growled to himself as he uncovered his eyes and looked down to see Double peacefully sleeping with his head resting on his own lap and jacket used as a blanket. The hybrid stared down at the sleeping male for a few seconds before unconsciously running his clawed fingers through the other's hair, glad that Double was still safe and uninfected.

Then he felt a small twitch in his chest and soon felt his eyelids growing heavy.  Clash quickly shook his head before gently moving Double's head off his lap and onto the ground with another jacket used as a pillow before the hybrid carefully move to his feet and walked away.

 _'Don't fall asleep don't fall asleep'_ Clash chanted to himself as he was trying to push the feeling away by slapping himself and pinching his arm, sometimes leaving small cuts made by his claws. Then he stopped in front of the small pharmacy and his eyes lit up along with his ears perking up. "There got to be some kind of medicine to help" he growled to himself as he quickly stepped into the room and stumbled towards the cabinet, swing it open and started looking at each plastic container, reading every name in hopes of finding the right one.

"This is the closest" he mutters as he grabbed the container and shakily opened it to grab two small pills. "T-Two hours should be enough" he said before placing the container down and stepped outside of the pharmacy and quickly headed towards the soda aisle. Clash grabbed a random bottle and sluggishly opened it before putting the pills in his mouth and swiftly chugged down nearly half of the soda before pulling the bottle away, breathing heavily.

He could feel some of the sleepiness fade away, but not as must as he would have liked and decided to keep drinking the soda, hoping that both the medicine and the caffeine would keep him awake long enough to take Double to a safe place before the infection takes hold.

**(Five minutes later)**

**Clang**

"Mm...." Double was snapped awake by the sound of something falling. He let out a yawn while rubbing his eyes for a few seconds before realizing that he was by himself and felt his heart skip a beat in fear.

"C-Clash?" He called out as he tiredly move to his feet and started to search for his hybrid lover.

After looking through almost every aisle, Double made it to the soda aisle and when he looked inside, his whole body suddenly froze in horror.

"Clash!" He cried out as he ran towards the hybrid, whom was sitting down and half leaning against the wall and half laying on the floor with a half empty bottle of soda tipped over. Also to Double's horror, Clash was deeply asleep and he could already see some fleshy slime on some parts of Clash's face and neck.

"No no no" he quickly chanted as he tried to wake the hybrid up, "Wake up!" Double begged as he started smacking the other's cheeks, but with no response. Then he suddenly remembered something and move to his feet, running back to where he woke up, quickly opened the backpack and looked around for a few seconds before pulling out a syringe and ran back.

Double then move Clash onto his back and lifted his shirt, exposing his chest and felt around. _'Come on!'_ Double whine out until he felt the heartbeat and quickly removed the plastic, that was covering the needle, with his teeth and pressed the end of the needle against the area that he found.

"Sorry" he quickly apologized before pushing the needle in and plunging the liquid into Clash.

As soon as he removed the needle, Clash's body gave out a violent twitch before suddenly sitting up with a loud gasp, feeling the rush of adrenaline pumping thoughout his body and barely had time to react whe Double tightly hugging him while crying in relief. While still heavily breathing, Clash shakily wrapped his arms around his crying lover and tightly hugged him back.

"I'm here.....I'm here..." the hybrid managed to say, reassuring Double.


	442. Falling For You.....Literally - Skyhds90

"Simon!"

Letting out an annoyed groan, Simon looked over the book he was reading to see the popular jock, Sky, running towards him with a happy expression which made Simon more annoyed, mostly since all of his friends were busy so they wouldn't be much help in avoiding the jock. _'How the fuck did he even find me here!?'_ Simon thought since during lunchtime, the sophomore mostly spent his lunchtime outside of the cafeteria with his other friends and he had made sure that no one else knew about it. He swear that the junior got some sort of radar that could find him everywhere.

 _'He better not ask me out......again_ ' he thought with a small eye twitch, though he kinda admired Sky's determination in asking him out even though Simon had rejected him about 200 times.

But the unexpected happened that may cause Sky to get beaten up by Simon......or get hit by a hammer again.

When Sky got close enough, he suddenly tripped by his own two feet, quickly sending him falling forward before harshly hitting the ground, but his upper body landed on something warm and soft and a loud squeak was heard a second later. Suddenly realizing that he had his eyes shut during the fall, Sky snapped them open before slightly pushing himself up, but when he did, the jock had realized that he landed on Simon's lap and his face was previously on the younger's groin. The sudden thought caused Sky to blush a bit before looking up at Simon to see the younger blushing bright red in sheer shock and embarrassment.

Sky let out a nervous laugh, "I-I seem to have fallen for you~" he said in a flirty tone trying to change the awkward moment, though it had an opposite affect.

Simon blushed even more before giving Sky a hard glare before swiftly closing his book and raised it over his head.

"PERV!"

Xxxxxxx

"Again Sky?" Seto had to ask when he saw his room mate stepping through the front door and seeing a bright red mark on both his right cheek and forehead.

Sky soon blushed a bit at the memory before a grin started to appear.

"I'm never washing my face again"


	443. Chains - Ghostlox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

**Creek**

"Mm?" Ghost lifted his head when he heard the cell door slowly open and expected to see one of the guards, but he was surprised to see that it was the King's son and seem like he was wearing a large cloak covering his whole body expect for his hands and head.

"What's the prince doing in a place like this?" Ghost asked with his eyebrow raised as he watched the prince stepping in the room and closed the door behind him. The prince took a few steps before standing in front of Ghost with an interesting expression on his face, "I kinda want to see the infamous thief" the prince said with a slight smirk though Ghost could see a small mischievous glint in the prince's eyes. "Well, you saw me" Ghost pointed it out with a small smirk, watching the way the prince's eyes roaming over his own body. "So...mind letting me out prince~" Ghost asked as he slightly yanked the chains on his wrists, above his head.

"Mm....I don't know~" the prince suddenly coos out as he stepped even closer and soon sat on Ghost's lap, surprising the thief a bit and lightly ran his hands along the other's chest. The thief slightly smirks at the prince's action and leans in a bit, the tips of their noses touching, "What can I do to convince you?" the thief asked, smirking wider when he saw the prince slightly shiver before moving his hands up to Ghost's shoulders. "Mm~ Maybe we could do something to make King dad angry" the prince coos out as he was slowly rubbing Ghost's shoulders, making the thief hum in thought somehow liking that idea.

"Alright, I accept your offer" Ghost said with a nod causing the prince to instantly grin and scooted closer, making the thief softly groan from the sudden friction and the prince cupped the other's cheeks. "You can call me Ty" the prince quickly introduced himself and before Ghost could reply, Ty instantly kissed him making the thief inhale sharply which the prince took advantage by pushing his tongue in, exploring new territory.

Ghost let out a groan from the sensation and roughly kissed Ty back, whom let out a moan from the roughness. After a few seconds of fighting for dominance, Ty suddenly let out a moan when Ghost won and pushed his tongue in causing the prince to suck on it, making the thief groan in pleasure before pulling away leaving them both panting for air until Ghost lean down and started to intentionally placing bite marks along Ty's neck.

"Ahh~" Ty moan out before shakily reaching towards the string and quickly untying it before removing the cloak, revealing to be wearing a white shoulder-less dress and reach down to his mid-thighs and when Ty moved closer, lifting the dress a bit, the thief was surprised to find out that the prince was only wearing the dress.

"What a slut~" Ghost growled out, "Does the King know about his only son dressed like a whore?" he asked as Ty let out a small moan at his words before scooting close, slowly grinding down. "I-I don't care what he thinks" Ty coos out with a smirk before he moved back a bit and reached down to pull his pants down enough to expose the other's hard member. Ghost let out a low groan from the sudden coldness and yanked the chains a bit. "Let me do all the work~" Ty coos out as he moved close, gripping the member and pressing the tip against his own entrance, "You can fuck me all you want next time" he added before swiftly moving down, impaling himself causing Ghost to groan loudly from the suddenly heat while Ty letting out a low moan and gripped the other's shoulders.

"Ugh...fuck" Ghost groan out as he slightly lifted his hips making the prince moan louder, letting him and soon started to move up and down. Soon enough the room was quickly filled with loud moans, pants and groans along with the chain rattling. "T-Ty!" Ghost loudly groan before thrusting his hips upward as Ty moved down causing the prince to gasp loudly before tensing up. "MMM!" Ty almost screamed out in pleasure as his body trembled a bit in pleasure while cumming, luckily the inside of the dress was stained. The thief groan loudly as the tighten feeling became even tighter before thrusting up one more time, cumming inside the willing prince making him gasp.

Soon Ty collapsed against Ghost, panting hard and sometimes shaking still feeling the pleasure as Ghost was harshly panting as he was resting his chin on Ty's shoulder; both of them enjoying the bliss.

The thief soon felt the prince stir a bit before feeling something cool against his hand and before he could question it, Ty suddenly kissed him for a minute before pulling away. "Next time you come to steal something from here, 'kidnap' me" Ty asked with a small smirk before lifting himself, moaning from the sensation and shakily move to his feet while grabbing the cloak to wrap it around himself as Ghost was watching him before feeling the item in his hand and slightly smirk.

 _'Until next time little prince~'_ he thought as he watched Ty quietly walk out of the room.


	444. Passing It Down - Crundee

**(Seven Years Old)**

"Here Son" the father said as he placed small rose on his child's hair. After placing it, Little Ian reached up to run his small fingers along the petals of the rose with a curious expression. The father then placed his hand on Ian's shoulder with a gentle smile, "This rose had been in our family for generations, passed down from parent to children" the father started to explain as Ian was staring up at him, paying close attention. "And this rose is also passed down to someone you love..." the father said as he trailed off as his eyes glazed over with sadness which lasted for a second before focusing on Ian, whom luckily didn't notice it, "So when you're older, you can pass this rose down to the one that you love" he finished.

Little Ian gave his father a bit grin and quickly nodding, "Okay daddy!" he happily said before giving his father a hug, whom happily returned it.

**(Years Later)**

"Hey Crainer"

"Yeah Ian?" Crainer called out as he looked up from the blanket he was carefully sewing with their three-year-old daughter by his side with her small arms barely wrapped around his waist while sucking on her thumb.

As soon as the Dane looked up, Ian quickly leaned down and gave him a loving kiss while cupping his cheeks. The kiss caught Crainer by surprise but quickly kissed him back. After a few seconds, they pulled away before Ian's hand moved up to trace the petals of the small rose that rested on Crainer's left side of his head.

"I love you"

"Hehe, I love you too"


	445. Dick - Crundee

Crainer slightly scrunches his nose as he was staring down at the burger in his hands while chewing a small piece of it before placing the burger down. He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, "This burger tastes like a dick" the Dane commented, catching his other two room mate's attention.

"How would you know that?" Jordan casually asked as he was switching the channel on the television.

One

Two

Three

Crainer's statement suddenly clicked in his mind as well as their third room mate. Jordan quickly stared at Crainer, whom looked away to avoid his eyes while blushing. Jordan then turn to Ian, whom was doing the same thing, giving the older man a pointed expression.

"Well?" Jordan asked again as he squinted his eyes in a suspicion way, but was met with silence.

It became awkward between them for the rest of the day and the next day.


	446. Courtship - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just A/B/O AU

_'Finally'_ Ian thought with a sigh of relief as he stared down at the item in his hands with a small grin.

It took him nearly a month to gather all the materials that he needed, which was easy, and the rest of the month to craft them into the way that he wanted, which was difficult due to some of the materials that he had but in the end, it was worth it.

He quickly blew off any excessive dusts before grabbing a cloth to clean it, still smiling. _'I hope that he likes it'_

**(Next Day)**

"Okay Ian, take deep breath" Ian quickly reassured himself as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and clenching onto the median-sized black box in his hands, trying to stop the shakiness.

At the distance, he saw the beautiful omega talking to their friend, Jordan and let out a low purr when he didn't see any jewellery on Crainer, making some of the worry and nervousness fade away as well as calming his heart a bit. After taking a few more deep breathe, Ian started making his way towards the two omegas. As he got close, he saw Jordan looking over Crainer's shoulder and gave him a smile before walking away from the other omega which he was a bit grateful.

"Crainer" Ian softly said catching the omega's attention. "Oh hey Ian" the Dane greeted the alpha with a smile, making the alpha in Ian purr out at the sight before quickly pushing it down and shakily held out the box to the omega.

"May I have the honor of courting you?" Ian asked the question that had been drilled in his head since he was a child.

After hearing the question, Crainer tensed up in shock and surprise as he was staring at the black box for a few seconds before shakily reaching out and carefully took the box from the alpha, his heart rapidly beating as he held the box close and slowly opened it.

Inside the box held a necklace; it had a thin ebony leather strap and at the end of the strap held an amulet with the ring made out of obsidian and the inside of the circle was an emerald, which was smooth when he ran his thumb along the surface and the emerald was surrounded by small rubies which rested on the obsidian.

After admiring the beautiful piece of work, Crainer looked up at Ian to see the alpha looking extremely nervous, making the omega smile before holding the necklace out to Ian. "Can you help me put it on?" Crainer asked the older in an accepting way which Ian quickly perked up with a small grin before carefully taking the necklace which Crainer soon turn around and soon felt the strap slightly brush against his neck before feeling the amulet rest on his collarbone before feeling the alpha placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck, making The Dane purr a bit.

The first part of the courtship was complete.


	447. First Times and Insecurities - Neo x Kehaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Kehaan let out a whimper as he grabbed Neo's hand, stopping him from moving his hand under his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Neo softly asked as he pulled away, hovering over the smaller male with a worried expression. He soon noticed a small tremble from the smaller male and him biting his bottom lip from nervousness before pulling his hand out of the other's shirt and hovers over him. 'I feel like I don't look good enough for you' Kehaan signed with shaky hands making Neo frown more.

Neo gently cups Kehaan's cheeks and leans down, gently kissing him which the smaller shakily kissed back after a few seconds. Slowly he pulled away and gave Kehaan and gentle smile, "Don't think about that okay?" Neo softly yet firmly told him, "You are beautiful to me" he finished before kissing Kehaan once again for a few minutes before lightly tracing his finger along the edge of the other's shirt, waiting for permission. Neo felt the younger slightly tremble before feeling his hand covering his own and slowly pushed his hand underneath the shirt which Neo soon ran his fingers lightly along Kehaan's chest and stomach, making the smaller lightly shiver in pleasure.

Once Kehaan got used to the light touches, Neo carefully removed the other's shirt, leaving Kehaan topless. Though the younger let out a squeak and started to cover his chest when Neo stopped him by grabbing his wrists and gently pinned them down. Kehaan let out a few scared whimpers causing Neo to lean down and gently kissed him while giving him a small squeeze before letting go of his wrists and lightly running his fingers along the other's chest, causing Kehaan to softly moan through the kiss. Neo soon started to trace the thin armor-like bones along Kehaan's rips and back which caused the younger to quickly break the kiss and gripped Neo's wrist, stopping him.

"Its okay Kehaan" Neo softly said as he was reassuring him with a gentle smile. The hybrid stared at Neo for a few seconds before shakily pulling away and slowly nodding at Neo, whom placed a light kiss on his cheek before moving down to Kehaan's neck, listening to his shaky breathing.

Neo started to place small kisses along the skin while running one hand along the other's side and tracing the edge of the other's pants with another hand, quickly drawing out moans and low whimpers from Kehaan causing a small twitch in Neo's pants, but he pushed that feeling back, mainly focusing on Kehaan's pleasure.

Soon Neo slowly move his fingers down and slowly pulled the other's pants down along with running his hands down Kehaan's legs as he started placing kisses along the other's chest. The hybrid slightly shiver from his boyfriend's light touches before clenching Neo's shirt and started tugging it. Kehaan let out a few whimpers until Neo pulled away from the other's nipple and started removing his shirt, leaving Kehaan to view his boyfriend's chest with a small blush at the sight.

He could see the slight scars on the other's chest along with some muscles. Kehaan was a bit happy that Neo doesn't have a very buff stature, but have a stature of a runner. Soon Kehaan slowly reached up and started running his hands along Neo's chest with newfound courage, admiring it. Neo let out a low groan at his boyfriend's soft hands moving along his chest and stomach before he lean down and lightly nip Kehaan's neck, making the younger softly gasp and started to curl up, but Neo quickly stopped him.

"Don't cover yourself" Neo softly told Kehaan before kissing him, causing him to mewl a bit before kissing Neo back while gripping his shoulders tightly. While Kehaan was distracted, Neo swiftly removed his own pants, leaving both men in their boxers before pulling away and started moving down while leaving trails of kisses and light bite marks, leaving Kehaan panting and moaning from the intense pleasure he was feeling until he suddenly felt a cool draft and instantly looked down with an alarm expression.

When Kehaan was distracted, Neo had managed to remove the other's last remaining clothing and had pushed himself up enough to admiring the view. "Beautiful" Neo breathed out causing Kehaan to blush bright red at the comment before covering his face, slightly embarrassed. Neo pulled his hands away and lightly kissed his cheek, "You don't need to hide from me" he softly said with a smile causing Kehaan to slowly smile back before leaning up and kissing the other.

After kissing a few more times, Neo soon pulled away and got off of the bed, leaving Kehaan to regain his breathing and calming down his rapidly beating heart. _'Calm down Kehaan, Neo won't do anything that I"m not comfortable'_ he thought as he started taking deep breathe, _'He wouldn't intentionally hurt me'_

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt something cold pressed against him and when he looked down, he saw Neo back, fully naked, and his hand in between his legs. Kehaan let out a surprised whine and instantly gripped Neo's shoulders and slightly closed his legs. "Shhh" Neo gently coos as he started to lightly stroke his member causing Kehaan to mewl a bit and slowly started to relax making Neo smile a bit and started to slowly push one of his lube-covered fingers into the hybrid, causing him to instantly tense up from the sudden feeling and tightly gripped the bed-sheets. "Just relax Kehaan" Neo told him as he kept stroking him along with placing light kisses along his neck to distract him from the pain.

Kehaan let out a whine while slightly trembling in pain from the intrusion and pleasure from Neo's gestures. After two minutes, the pain dulled down enough causing Kehaan to slowly relax which signal Neo to slowly move his finger in and out to let Kehaan get used to the feeling. Soon enough Kehaan started to let out soft moans and mewls as his body became less tense, but only for a few seconds until Neo pushed in a second finger causing the hybrid to inhale sharply and started holding onto Neo. "Relax" Neo softly said as he ran his free hand along Kehaan's stomach and side in a calming manner before slowly stretching the hybrid. Kehaan suddenly let out a low moan as his body slightly shiver from the slight pleasure, but let out a louder moan when Neo pushed in a third finger.

Soon enough the hybrid started to move his hips against Neo's fingers while letting out moans and pants before suddenly whining when Neo pulled his fingers out. "Shhh" he softly coos as he gripped Kehaan's legs and moved them over his own shoulders, making Kehaan whine in embarrassment from the exposure and covered his face once more. The older let out a small chuckle before grabbing both of Kehaan's hands and placed them on each side of his head, gripping them. "I love you" Neo softly said making Kehaan widen his eyes a bit before slightly tearing up and gave his hands a small squeeze along with a smile making Neo smile back before kissing him once more. "Just squeeze my hands if it gets too painful" Neo gently said as Kehaan looked a bit scared for a second before slowly nodding.

Taking a deep breath, Neo started to slowly push in but as soon as the tip was in, Kehaan let out a pained squeak and tightens his grip causing Neo to instantly stop moving and started placing soft kisses along Kehaan's cheeks and neck, whispering sweet nothings as the hybrid painfully waited for the pain to dull. After five minutes, the pain dulled enough and Kehaan signaled Neo to keep going and the process kept repeating until Neo was fully in and was completely still as Kehaan was slightly trembling from the pain and was tightly holding onto Neo's hands, slightly sinking his nails into the skin.

Kehaan let out a small whimper before reaching up and kissing Neo, whom instantly kissed back hoping to distract the hybrid from the pain. Suddenly the hybrid started to move his hips causing Neo to groan through the kiss before pulling away, "Ready?" he asked which Kehaan slowly nodding.

Trusting him, Neo removed one of his hands and placed it on Kehaan's hip for better leverage and slowly pulled out, causing Kehaan to gasp and squeak until only the tip was in and slowly pushed back in, drawing out a low moan in return and repeated it until Kehaan let out a loud moan before reaching up with his free hand, gripping Neo's shoulders while slightly closing his thighs around the other's waist.

Soon Neo started to move a bit faster as he pressed his face against Kehaan's neck, causing him to slightly shiver from the sensitivity and moan louder as the pain was replaced with the intense pleasure and quickly wrap his legs around Neo's waist, hooking his ankles together. Neo started sucking on one of the bite marks as he slid his hand down from Kehaan's hip to his thigh, gripping it as he slowed down his pace and started thrusting in slow, but deep while listening to Kehaan's sounds, somehow loving it.

Suddenly Kehaan let out a loud moan when he felt the pleasure grow a bit and felt himself cum a bit. Neo let out a surprise groan from the sudden tightness around his member which triggered his own climax. "Ngh!" Neo groan out in pleasure and he suddenly came inside while sloppily thrusting in and out. Kehaan let out a loud squeak from the suddenly warmness inside of him which he came again and tightens his legs, holding Neo close as they both drew out their orgasm the best as they could.

When the bliss slowly faded, Neo suddenly fell on top of Kehaan, whom yelp from the suddenly weight and movement. The older slightly move a bit to where he didn't have his whole weight on the hybrid and looked down at him for a few minutes until Kehaan started to look away, his face bright red which made Neo laugh a bit before placing a light kiss on the corner of Kehaan's mouth, "Your noises were cute" Neo suddenly said making Kehaan blush more red and buried his face into Neo's chest as the older laugh some more at the hybrid's shyness.


	448. It's Not Like that! - Bodil & Simon

"SIMON!"

Letting out a low annoyed groan, Simon looked down from where he was to see his friend on the ground, looking a bit depressed. "What do you want now?" the younger asked as he leaned against his hand, still staring down. The older let out a loud whine before reaching up, grabbing Simon's other arm, "We're having a test tomorrow and I didn't study!" he cried out in despair making the younger hum a bit, not really caring.

"Yeah so?"

"I need you to hurt me or something so I can get out of it" Bodil offered, giving Simon a smile. Simon just gave him a blank stare, "No Bodil, its your fault for not studying for the test" he simply said causing Bodil to act like he was betrayed.

"W-What!? I-I beg of you!"

"No"

"D-Does that night mean anything to you! I mean, did I do something wrong? If so then I can let you top next time"

Bodil was suddenly attacked with a pillow to the face as Simon was glaring down at him, his cheeks were slightly red. "Don't make it sound like we had fucking sex!" he growled out causing Bodil to let out a muffled laugh.

Though Simon never did hurt Bodil so the older was force to suffer through that test.


	449. Popsicle - Skyhds90

"Hey Simon, want a taste?"

The younger slightly raised his eyebrow while questionably at Sky, whom was holding out his popsicle towards him with a small smirk in a daring way.

Simon slightly puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, _'He thinks that I can't do it! Well I'm no pussy_ ' he thought before quickly coming up with an idea and suddenly smirks before reaching out, grabbing Sky's wrist and pulled it close.

Sky inhaled sharply, surprised that Simon didn't backed down before becoming shocked when he saw Simon slowly licking the side of the popsicle in a seductive manner and watching him with a small glint of lust in his eyes.

 _'Oh shit....'_ Sky couldn't help but think that as he was watching, feeling something twitch in his pants along with the blood rushing down to his groin. Soon he started blushing heavily when Simon started sucking on the tip of the cold treat, making suction noises along with some of the juice dripping down his chin which Sky couldn't help but replace it with something else.

When he saw Simon starting to deep throat it, Sky suddenly passed out as blood started dripping from his nose. Luckily Simon managed to take the popsicle from Sky's grip and smirks a bit.

"Sucker" Simon laughs as he leaned back while continuing to eat the cold treat while ignoring the unconscious twitching man.


	450. Little Cub - Cyan

"I'll get her love" Clash tiredly said as the sound of a baby crying was heard. "Mm..okay" Double managed to say through his yawn before laying back down, hugging the pillow close as Clash kissed his forehead before getting out of bed and quietly walking out of the bedroom. After the short walk, he walked into the nursery and towards the crib, where rested his daughter whom was awake and crying out.

"Hey" Clash softly said as he reached down and gently picked his daughter up, causing her to instantly stop crying and looking up with teary eyes. The hybrid held her close to his chest, smiling a bit when he heard her softly purr at the contact. Clash then walked to the rocking chair and sat down, still holding his daughter close while gently running his fingers through her hair and sometimes stroking her ears in a comfort manner, listening to her purr louder.

"I guess you wanted to be held" Clash softly said with a small smile before placing a soft kiss on her forehead before softly purring back. Due to him purring, it didn't take long for his daughter to fall back asleep, making him smile but kept holding her instead of placing her back in her crib.

He suddenly purr out when he felt a soft hand behind his ear and looked up to see his husband, awake but looking a bit tired. "I thought I told you I could handle her" Clash said with a small laugh making Double laugh as well before leaning down and wrapping his arms around the hybrid's neck, gently hugging him. "I know, but it's really cute to see you two interact" Double said as he placed a small kiss on Clash's cheek before staring down at their daughter with a smile.

The couple didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night and just made some small talk between them as their daughter was peacefully asleep.


	451. Wolf and Lamb - Crundee

_"Just run Benjamin! Keep running and don't look back!"_

Those words kept echoing throughout his head as he kept running through the tall trees, his fear and adrenaline kept him from feeling the freezing bite of the wind brushing against his exposed skin. But despite the coldness, he could feel his warm tears sliding down his cheeks as he faintly remembered the horrified screams and laughter which caused more tears to fall.

He suddenly let out a yelp when he tripped over something and soon fell forward and was unlucky to find himself tumbling down a large hill, receiving a few cuts and bruises along the way down until he harshly landed on his stomach.

Letting out a pained whimper, the lamb soon curled up as his body started to tremble, now feeling the pain since the adrenaline wore off and started to sob against his arms as he was too weak to move, vulnerable against both the coldness and large predators.

"M-Momma....m-momma..." he softly whimpered out, weakly calling out for his mother for a while until he slowly passed out from extreme exhaustion.

**(Hours Later)**

When Benjamin slowly woke up, he noticed that he wasn't as cold as before and felt like he was wrapped in a warm blanket and a second later, he felt something warm and wet brush against his hair and small horns causing the lamb to slowly stir and opened his eyes to see another boy that looked a bit bigger than himself and also noticed that he was almost under the other boy, whom was acting as a blanket for the lamb.

He looked up at the boy and quickly noticed the small wolf ears and felt his heart skip a beat in slight fear as he remembered his father warning him about the wolves, but the fear quickly left as he felt himself warming up more and soon curled up against the wolf's chest and soon lured back to sleep by the wolf's calming heartbeat along with him licking his hair.

**(Later)**

When Benjamin woke up again, he saw that he was laying on a warm bed and became confused. He quickly sat up and let out a scared sound. Not even a second later, the door burst open, revealing the same wolf boy from before, whom quickly ran towards the bed, getting on it and hugged the lamb. Still whimpering in fear, Benjamin curled up against the wolf as his body slowly stop shaking when he heard the soothing sound of the other's heartbeat and the familiar sensation of the wolf grooming the back of his ears in a calming manner.

As the two boys were enjoying each other's company, they didn't notice a lone woman standing by the doorway with a small smile as she was watching her pup comforting the little lamb and knew that her pup had chosen the lamb as his mate, even when he doesn't realize it yet and quietly walked away, leaving them alone for now.


	452. For My Valentine - Crundee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of character death

_'I'm glad that it's almost closing time'_ Ian thought as he was finishing watering the flowers before starting to turn off the lights. As he was finishing up, he looked out the window of the store to see a young man sitting on the bench on the other side of the street with their head lowered. Ian thought that it was a bit strange to see the young man along on this special day until he looked closer to see their shoulders slightly shaking and instantly knew what had happened and frowns a bit, feeling sad for the man. Then he looked towards the last bouquet of roses and quickly got an idea.

Ian moved towards it and gently pulled out a single rose, being careful of the dull thorns and swiftly walked out, closing the door behind and headed towards the young man.

Once he was standing in front of the man, Ian slightly cleared his throat, catching the other's attention and when he raised his head, Ian was slightly blown away by how green the other's eyes were, despite his eyes being a bit red from crying.

He quickly snapped out of it and silently held out his hand that was holding the rose, seeing the other looking a bit confused but having a small blush.

Ian slightly smiles as the young man shakily took the rose from him, "For my Valentine" he simply said causing the other to blush more, but shyly smiling back, no longer sad.

**(Next Day)**

Ian looked back to the entrance when he heard the bell ring and was surprised to find the same man from yesterday, but was a bit glad that he looked better than yesterday. He quickly turned around as he watched the other walking up to the counter, looking a bit shy which Ian thought it was cute and smiles a bit.

"Welcome sir" Ian greeted, still smiling. The young man slightly fidgeted with his fingers from nervousness before clearing his throat a bit. "T-Thank you for yesterday" the young man softly said, "I-Its just I had a bad day yesterday with m-my ex canceling our date only to find out about him cheating on me a-and..." he kept rambling off until he trailed off as he clench his fists a bit and looked away, not noticing Ian's anger expression, but it quickly faded away and soon Ian reached out and gently grabbed the other's hand, causing them to lift their head.

"First off, your ex is a asshole for cheating on you" Ian stated before placing a light kiss on the other's knuckles, causing him to blush a bit, "And secondly, I close my store early so let me take you on a date" he finished with a smile, waiting for a response though he didn't have to wait long.

"O-Okay..."

Xxxxx

After that day, Ian took Crainer onto different dates, some causal and others fancy and at every start of the date, Ian would hand Crainer a single rose, just like when they first met.

Soon enough the dates changed to them getting married and years later, they created a beautiful family and the couple were truly happy.

**(Years Later)**

It was a cloudy day as a lone male elder was standing in front of a tombstone, sadly staring at the stone. He slightly looked at the bouquet of flowers that his two children brought when they came to visit, though he was slightly sad that he missed them but knew that he could see them after his own visit.

Ian sigh out as he ran his shaky hand through his greying hair before moving down to his knees, ignoring the slight pain in his joints and placed a single rose in front of the stone with a sad smile.

"For my Valentine...." Ian softly said, remembering the first time he had said that to his late husband before coughing a bit.

"I love you Crainer..."


	453. Sexuality - Crundee

"Pffft! I'm one hundred percent heterosexual" Ian firmly declared when Jordan had asked him about his sexuality. "Mmm...." Jordan squinted his eyes a bit, not really believing him.

They were quickly interrupted by the door opening, revealing X33n leading Crainer inside the room. "So how does he look, guys?" X33n asked them, not knowing what they were talking about before as Ian and Jordan faced them.

"How do I look Ian?" Crainer asked as he was wearing a large sweater that reached down to his mid-thighs and his fingers barely peaking out of the sleeves and the hoodie was up which slightly pushed down his fluffy bangs down, covering his left eye. There were also cat ears attached to the top of the hoodie as well as a tail coming out from the back of the sweater.

Ian couldn't help but stare at the Dane in slight disbelief and couldn't help but think of how adorable his friend was before quickly realizing what he just thought.

 _'Oh shit_ ' he thought as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

In the background, X33n and Jordan fist-bumped each other with a small smirk on their faces as their plan was working.


	454. Pet Sematary - Crundee

"Mommy!" the little girl shrieked as she kept banging on the door, trying to get inside the room with a mixture of anger and madness in her eyes as Crainer slightly backed away from the door with frighten eyes while heavily breathing from moving the drawer to the door, barricading it.

"MOMMY!" she shrieked once more before the banging got louder which caused a loud cracking sound. "Shit" he softly cursed as he turned around to see his three-year-old son and started looking around for a way out until his eyes landed on a window. _'There'_ he thought as he made his way to the window before quickly realizing that it was locked so he quickly grabbed the chair next to it and used it to break the glass, removing most of the broken glass on the bottom and looked out to see his husband outside.

"Ian!" he called out, catching the other's attention before moving back in and picked up his son before peaking back out, "Catch him!" he said as he held out his arms as Bobby was innocently sucking on his thumb, unaware of the situation. "I got him" Ian called out before Crainer let go of Bobby only for Ian to quickly catch him and ran to the car. As Crainer was about to jump out, he instantly felt a sharp pain on his lower back, causing him to let out a silent scream before being pulled back.

Xxx

"Okay Bobby" Ian said as he opened the door to the car and placed his son inside, "You stay here and don't open the door to anyone" he started to say, "Not even for Gertrude" he added before kissing his forehead and pulled away to close the door and ran back to the house and looked up at the second-floor window.

"Crainer!" he called out before feeling dread build up in his chest when he didn't see the Dane coming out. "Shit" he started to run inside the house.

Xxx

With every breathe cause a sharp pain to shoot down his spine as Crainer tried to hold back his cries of pain. He barely felt his daughter pressed against his side due to the knife dug deep into his side. He slightly grimaced when he felt the knife move a bit, "What's wrong mommy? Aren't you happy?" he heard Gertrude talking, feeling his heart sting from the innocent tone in her voice, but knew that it was fake. The Dane slowly turn his head to his daughter, seeing her look up at him with blank eyes, "Y-You....aren't m-my daughter..." he managed to say before looking away, missing the way her eyes turned angry.

Gertrude let out a feral growl before pulling the knife out, receiving a loud groan from Crainer, before sinking the blade into his side, twisting it.

"Ack!" Crainer let out a loud cry, feeling the pain intensify.

Xxx

"Crainer!" Ian yelled out as he search throughout the house before making it to the attic. "No!" he cried out when he saw Crainer on the ground with a large red spot on the side of his shirt before running to him. "No no no" he said as he started to pick Crainer up and couldn't help but sigh in relief when he heard a low groan from the Dane before feeling a grip on his arm.

"I-It's okay, I'll get you some help" Ian said while pressing his hand against the wound. Crainer let out a louder groan before looking up at him, "D-Don't bury me in that c-cemetery" the Dane managed to said and that was the last thing Ian heard when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, knocking him out.


	455. Keeping You Safe - Bakdil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

_'Move faster'_ he growled to himself as he was pushing himself to soar through the trees, determine to reach the village where his mate was living. When he made it, he saw that the streets were eerily empty causing a small feeling of dread to fill his chest and quickly headed to his home at the edge of the village, but as he got closer, he could pick up the smell of something burning, causing the feeling of dread to grow. _'Please no'_ he thought as he pushed himself until he could see his home at the distance, but the main difference was huge amount of smoke appearing above the house along with flames covering it.

 **"NO!"** he cried out in fear as he flew towards the burning house and burst inside, not caring about burning himself. **"BAKI!"** he called out as he started to search around the burning house while trying to catch his mate's scent. Despite the heavy smell of smoke in the air, he picked up the faint scent of his mate and quickly followed it, ignoring the burning wood hit his exposed skin, following the trail which led to the back of the house though he barely picked up another scent in the are but he ignored it, completely focused on finding his mate.

 **"Baki!"** he called out once more before hearing rustling sounds from a nearby bush and when he turn to look, he nearly sigh out in relief when he saw his mate peaking out with a damp towel covering his mouth and nose. **"Baki!"** he ran towards his mate and pulled him into a hug, quickly feeling Baki hug back tightly. **"You're safe"** Bodil sigh out as he was nuzzling Baki's neck as his hand lightly traced over the other's slightly swollen stomach. "We're safe....we're safe" Baki told him, knowing how worried and scared Bodil was before kissing his temple and soon the demon pulled away.

 **"We need to leave"** Bodil softly said as he picked Baki up, bridal style, **"It's not safe here anymore"** he added and as he was about to teleport to their safe house, Bodil suddenly felt the hairs of the back of his neck stand up causing him to instinctively teleport two feet away and the tree next to him was impaled with a dagger.

Growling, Bodil looked back to where the dagger came from and saw a lone man at the distance. _'Damn it, not him'_ he thought with a low growl as the man moved closer, **"James"** Bodil growled out as he placed Baki down and moving him behind himself in a protective manner, feeling his mate gripping the back of his shirt with a low scared whimper making the demon glare at James.

"I finally found you demon" James stated with a dark smirk as he stepped closer while pulling out another dagger. Bodil growled louder as a warning at the sight of the dagger and soon pulled out his wings from his back and used them to block Baki from the hunter's view. **"How did you find me?"** Bodil asked, almost demanded since he made damn sure to not leave any trace as well as keeping themselves safe.

The hunter simply chuckle at the question, "For the right money, people will talk" James simply said as he was slightly tracing the handle of the dagger, "Now that I finally found you, I will get rid of you and your demon whore" James stated in an arrogant tone making Bodil growl at the wording and tensed up.

Normally the demon would charge at the hunter to fight him, but with Baki behind him, Bodil didn't want to risk it and knew that he need to escape instead of fighting.

As James was getting ready to strike, Bodil quickly opened his mouth and fired a large fireball at the hunter, causing him to quickly jump out of the way and using James' distraction, the demon turned around, picked Baki up and started to run to create distance between them and the hunter for Bodil to teleport away. But everything soon happened in slow motion.

As Bodil had his back turned to the hunter and in a middle of being teleported, James looked up and reached for the dagger that he dropped in his panic and with a one-second focus, he threw the dagger towards the demon and a second later, both the couple and the dagger disappeared, leaving James alone and glaring at the spot.

Xxxxx

As soon as Bodil landed, he instantly fell down causing Baki to yelp in shock and horror when he quickly noticed the same dagger dug deep into Bodil's side. "No no no" Baki quickly said as he started to shake as Bodil was breathing heavily and slowly pushed himself onto his knees, trying to ignore the pain in his side and turn to his panicking mate. **"H-Hey"** the demon mutter out as he shakily reached up and placed his hand against Baki's cheek in an effort to calm him down, **"I-I'll be fine....I p-promise"** Bodil said though somehow knew that it was an empty promise.

He soon pulled away and looked down at his side for a few seconds before slowly gripping the handle, hissing a bit in pain and slowly pulled it out, causing more pain to shoot up his spine and as soon as the dagger was out, Bodil instantly fell on his uninjured side and looked at the dagger in his hand, barely listening to Baki talking as well as feeling something pressed against his wound.

Normally the wound on his side wouldn't be too bad since he have high pain tolerance, but for some reason, he felt like he was being burned by lava. Suddenly he picked up a faint acidly scent and instantly knew what it was and was shocked on how James was able to find it. Weakly throwing the dagger away, Bodil shakily gripped Baki's wrist, stopping him, **"T-The safe house i-is nearby"** Bodil told him, finding himself unable to talk as fast as before, **"Y-You just need to get there a-and call Enderlox"** he managed to say as he felt a squeezing sensation in his chest along with the burning feeling shooting throughout his body.

But Baki quickly shook his head, "N-No! I'm not leaving you" he cried as he tried to pull Bodil to his feet with tears sliding down his cheeks. Bodil weakly growls before pulling Baki close and hugging him, **"Shhh....d-don't cry Baki"** the demon softly said as he shakily ran his fingers through the other's hair while listening to him softly crying.

Soon the demon started to softly hum out a song as he was comforting his mate for a while until he slowly stop moving as the poison finally took his life making Baki cry out more in despair and held him close until he was found by Enderlox and was soon brought to the End for safety.


	456. Chocolate - SkyHDS90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight smut

"What do you want Sky?" Simon asked as he was mindlessly looking through his phone, feeling the other pressed against his back. Sky had his chin resting on Simon's shoulder while watching his phone with a slight hum, "What makes you think I want something?" Sky asked with a small smirk which Simon rolled his eyes before placing his phone on the bedside desk and looked back to the other. "Every time Bodil and Baki are gone, you come over with an idea that you want us to try out" Simon stated which Sky looked a bit sheepish, proving the other was right.

"So what do you want to do?" Simon asked while sighing, knowing that Sky would keep bugging him until he agrees. Sky's face lit up and easily move Simon onto his back and grins down at him. "Well?" Simon asked once more as he placed his arms above his head, waiting. The older grinned more before giving him a light kiss and pulled away, "When I come back, you better be naked" Sky suddenly said in a low raspy tone while slightly squeezing his hip before pulling away and getting out of bed, walking out.

Simon slightly shiver at the tone and blushing a bit, _'I hate it when he use that tone'_ he thought with a groan before sitting up to remove his clothes. Soon he was laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as he was waiting for Sky to come back for a few minutes until his mind trailed off to what Sky had planned before a small surge of arousal shoot up his spine and quickly bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out what it was.

Suddenly letting out a groan, Simon snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see himself slightly fondling his nipple with one hand and slowly stroking himself with another. He let out a louder groan, Simon lean back as he kept fondling himself, imagining that it was Sky touching him.

"Ahh~ F-Fuck~" he moan out as he stroked himself faster and slightly tugging his right nipple as he was getting closer. But before he could cum, he quickly snapped his eyes open when he felt a strong grip on his wrists and pinning them above his head and saw Sky hovering over him and scowls a bit.

"Aww~ Don't be like that" Sky coos out with a small smirk which Simon glared harder, "I still want to try something" he added before pulling away and reached over the side of the bed as Simon sat up by his elbows to see what it was and blinks a bit in slight confusion. "Is that...?" he trailed off as Sky simply grin at him before opening the large jar of nutella and scooping some of it with his fingers.

Then he started smearing the chocolate on Simon, causing him to yelp in sudden surprise before scrunching his nose at the strange feeling. Once he was finished, Sky started licking the leftover chocolate on his fingers as he stared down with a grin. Simon quickly clench his fists as he tried to resist the urge to remove the chocolate off of him with a small blush on his face.

Simon have the chocolate smeared on his neck, some parts of his chest, on his thighs and on his groin. He was also more aroused since Sky took his sweet time smearing the chocolate as well as teasing him.

After admiring him, Sky leaned down and kissed Simon, whom instantly kissed back while gripping the other's hair and as their tongues were fighting, Sky started running the tips of his fingers along the uncovered skin which caused Simon to moan through the kiss and tried to pull the older closer but Sky simply pulled away, receiving a low whine.

Then Sky moved down and started running his tongue along the chocolate-covered skin making Simon moan out at the warm and wet sensation and slightly tightens his grip.

"Ngh~" he moan out when Sky slightly bit down on his neck before moaning louder as the other started sucking on the spot, slowly leaving a mark. "W-Want more" Simon slightly begged between moans which Sky pulled away from his neck and started moving down, slowly licking the chocolate off which the younger's moans kept getting louder as he felt the warm tongue brush against his sensitive spots. Soon enough Sky started licking the chocolate off of Simon's thighs, sometimes moving close to where Simon wanted him to touch before moving away, teasing him endlessly.

"D-Damn it Sky!" Simon groan out as he tugged at the other's hair impatiently before gasping out when Sky suddenly bit his inner thigh hard enough to leave a bite mark.

After deciding that he had teased enough, Sky soon started licking and sucking on the other's member, causing him to let out a sigh of relief and pleasure before mewling when Sky started to slowly deep-throat him, bobbing his head back and forth slowly.

"M-More!" Simon begged as he slightly pushed his head down a bit, moaning loudly as Sky moved faster while tightly gripping Simon's hips. It didn't last long as Simon quickly reached his climax and slightly thrusts in a bit, cumming while moaning out Sky's name. The older quickly swallowed the cum, still sucking to prolong Simon's orgasm until the younger started shivering from the over-sensitivity which caused Sky to pull away while panting a bit and moved up, hovering over Simon, whom was breathing heavily and kissed his cheek before smirking a bit.

"How was that?" Sky asked him.

Simon slightly blushed at the question since he found out that he actually liked it and looked away, trying to hide his blushing even though he knew that Sky already seen it. "I-I liked it, but now I feel like I need a shower" he answered causing Sky to laugh a bit before getting out of be and suddenly picked Simon up, causing him to yelp in surprise and quickly grabbed his shoulders to hold himself up as Sky walked to the bathroom, slightly glad that they're still alone and knew that Simon was still aroused.

**(Extra)**

"WHO FUCKING ATE ALL OF MY NUTELLA!"

Bodil's angry shriek was heard throughout the house as Sky snapped out of his drowsy state and started chuckling a bit as Simon slightly stirred from his sleep, tiredly mumbling something before Sky lured him back to sleep.

Soon angry banging sounds was heard, "SKY IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU FUCKING ATE THEM ALL I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

 _'Eh, I'll buy him more'_ Sky thought, not really worried about Bodil's threat and simply held Simon close and felt asleep, ignoring Bodil's angry shrieks.


	457. A Kiss - Nick(SGCBarbierian) x Puppet!Zres

Zres was caught by complete surprise when he felt warm lips pressed against his cheek for a second before it disappeared which he quickly look to his side to see Nick with a small smile and his cheeks slightly red. Unluckily for him, he didn't have his mask on so Nick could see how red Zres' cheeks were and smiles more.

"What was that!?" Zres demanded as he slightly glared at the human causing him to giggle a bit, "That was a kiss" Nick answered before his smile was instantly replaced with an annoyed frown when Zres let out a loud growl, "That was unpleasant!" he shrieked out making Nick roll his eyes at the over dramatic before being caught by surprise.

"Do it again!" Zres asked or demanded as he looked at Nick.


	458. Fingers - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight smut, mostly fingering

"I bet that I can make you cum with just my fingers~"

Simon nearly spat out the soda he had in his mouth, but managed to swallow it, letting out a few coughs before glaring at Bodil, whom had a smug expression. "F-Fuck you!" Simon hissed out as he tried to get rid of his blush, but failing much to Bodil's amusement.

"Why are you so shy Si~" Bodil coos out, smirking wider, "I mean, it wouldn't be that hard" he added causing Simon to glare harder. "O-Oh yeah!" Simon quickly challenged him, unaware of what he had done.

One second, Simon felt himself being pushed backwards, pinned on the couch and was roughly kissed along with skillful fingers brushing against his sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. Simon instantly melted under the gestures and kissed Bodil back with a loud moan while tightly gripping the back of Bodil's jacket. The younger let out a groan as Bodil ran his nail along the sweet spot before pulling away, leaving them breathing heavily and soon the older started moving down, placing kisses and bite marks along the other's neck.

As Simon was being distracted, Bodil started to remove his clothes, making sure to run his fingers along Simon's other sensitive spots, causing him to moan louder and started to squirm a bit. The younger suddenly let out a squeak when he felt his right nipple being pinched and quickly looked down to find himself completely naked while Bodil was still fully clothed.

"W-Why am I the only o-one naked!" Simon whine out as he started to remove Bodil's jacket, but the older quickly pinned his hands down and shook his head, smirking a bit. "I still want to see if I can make you cum with my fingers~" Bodil said making Simon blush bright red, remembering it, "I'll fuck you later"

Bodil then kissed Simon before letting his wrists go and moved his hands down causing Simon to moan through the kiss and quickly gripping the back of Bodil's head while slightly shivering from the pleasurable sensation.

Bodil started using one hand to rub and pinch one nipple while using the other hand to lightly run his fingers along the inner thigh, moving them extremely close to where Simon wanted him to touch. "B-Bodil" Simon groan out as he slightly tugged at Bodil's hair, becoming impatient before suddenly yelping when Bodil pinched his nipple hard along with biting his neck. The younger let out a whine and squirm some more before moving when the older ran his nails along the inner thigh, sending shivers down his spine.

After a few more minutes of teasing, Bodil soon pulled away leaving Simon whining from the loss before yelping when he was flipped onto his stomach before moaning when he felt the other's clothes brush against his skin, loving how it felt. "Looks like it working~" Bodil coos with a smug smirk which Simon quickly realized how hard he was and quickly gripped the bed sheets, not answering. "Not going to answer" Bodil clicked his tongue before firmly gripping the other's member, receiving a whine in return before feeling them rubbing against his pants. "J-Just fuck me" Simon told him in a lustful tone as he kept grinding against the other before moaning a bit when Bodil ran his thumb along the tip, "Mm? Naw, I'll fuck you later" the older simply stated before slowly running the tips of his fingers along the other's member, listening to his soft moans and mewls while moving his other hand up without Simon knowing.

Simon suddenly let out a chocked moan when Bodil suddenly pushed all three fingers in him while biting on the spot between Simon's shoulder blades, causing the younger to mewl before relaxing, letting Bodil have his fun.

Simon was letting out loud moans, gasp and whimpers as Bodil quickly brought him to his climax and kept thrusting his fingers in as Simon rode out his climax with a loud moan before falling down, fully spent and panting hard as Bodil slowly pulled his fingers out and hovering over him with a smirk.

"Looks like I can make you cum~" Bodil stated causing Simon to weakly growl, too tired to hit him.


	459. Belong To Me - Wither!MU x Blaze!Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

"Well well~ Look how sexy you are~"

Seto slightly shiver at his mate's low and raspy tone before feeling something leathery move down his spine causing him to shiver more, realizing what it was and felt a small twitch inside of him.

He knew that he was in for it when Jason caught him with Enderlox and even though they were simply talking, the blaze hybrid knew how possessive his mate was and even when mating season was near, he knew that the wither hybrid won't go easy on him.

Seto suddenly jumped when he felt a sharp sting on his left hip and knew that Jason had slapped him with a riding crop but despite the pain, he still let out a small moan along with another surge of arousal before tightly gripping onto the handcuffs and clench his eyes shut from behind the blindfold.

"All tied up for me~" Jason coos out before running his claws along Seto's side, feeling him shiver more while hearing him inhaling sharply. He soon felt a sharp pain on his ass causing him to let out a breathy moan while tightly gripping onto the chain that was connected to his handcuffs. Then he felt Jason pressing himself against his back before feeling his thumb brushing against the corner of his mouth, which he instinctively opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Jason's thumb. "So responsive~" Jason coos out as he wrapped his tail around Seto's right thigh, slightly squeezing it, receiving a low moan from the blaze hybrid, "Speak~" Jason almost commanded as he pulled his hand away while rubbing the tip of the riding crop along Seto's leg.

"Ngh~ P-Please don't tease me S-Sir" Seto started to beg with a slight whine as he lean against Jason's shoulder. Jason pretended to think about before suddenly swinging the crop down on Seto's hip, causing the smaller to let out a loud gasp of pain and pleasure, "I don't know....you seem to be very friendly with Enderlox" Jason slightly hissed at the end, his eyes brightening a bit. Seto quickly shook his head, "N-No, i-it's nothing like that S-Sir" Seto quickly explained to him, but Jason wasn't listening and swiftly reached up and removed the chain on the handcuffs and roughly pushed Seto onto his hands and knees.

"I think you need to learn who you belong to" the hybrid hissed out before throwing the riding crop to the side before raising his hand up. Before Seto could try to figure out what was going to happen, he suddenly let out a loud moan when he felt another sharp pain on his ass before letting out another cry when he felt the pain again, sending pleasurable shock waves throughout his body while tightly gripping onto the bed sheets hard enough for a bit of smoke to appear.

After the twentieth time, Jason looked down and looked pleased at the sight of the skin being bright red before lightly running the tip of his claws along the burning flesh causing Seto to shiver from the sensation along with a breathy moan between pants. "P-Please S-Sir" Seto once again begged, arousal in his voice making Jason shiver a bit before leaning over the blaze hybrid, running his claws up and down Seto's chest, causing him to shiver more. "I-I need you" Seto moan out as he pressed back against the other's chest, feeling his whole body becoming more sensitive due to being blindfolded.

"Tell me" Jason asked as he slightly sank his claws into Seto's thigh deep enough to draw a bit of blood, "Who do you belong to?"

Seto let out a whine, impatient before swallowing a bit. "I-I belong to y-you" Seto managed to say and didn't noticed the smug smirk on Jason's face, but did feel the other's gripping on his hips while feeling his tail spreading his own legs a bit. "Good boy~" the wither hybrid coos out before suddenly pushing in balls deep while letting out a low groan from the suddenly warmth and tightness. Seto let out a loud cry from the sudden intrusion and started clawing on the bed sheets, ripping them as a wave of pain and pleasure went throughout his body and surprisingly, the sudden pleasure quickly pushed Seto close to his climax. "Mm! M-Move sir!" Seto cried out as he slightly pushed his hips back before yelping when Jason quickly slapped his ass, stopping him before pushing his chest down, pinning him.

Seto let out a louder moan from the change of angle before breathing heavily while desperately waiting for his mate to move.

Jason placed a gentle kiss on the back of Seto's neck before gripping his hips and slowly pulled out, only leaving the tip while watching the smaller's reaction. "Ahhh~" Seto moan out from the sensation, but needed something more rough. "J-Just take me Sir!" Seto begged as he slightly move his hips back before being stopped again. Jason let out a low growl, which Seto barely heard, and harshly snap his hips forward and roughly bit down on the smaller's neck, drawing blood making Seto let out a chocked moan. "JASON!" Seto cried out, momentary forgetting to call him by a different title which the wither hybrid ignored it as he kept thrusting in and out at a brutal pace while running his claws along Seto's skin, marking him in a possessive way.

Despite the pain from both the thrusts and the claw marks, Seto felt like he was in heaven from the intense pleasure as well as his senses overloading, making it hard to breath much less talk. But from the moans and screams he was letting out, he knew that Jason would move even faster and become more rough.

"Ack!" Seto chocked out a moan when he felt the other's tail on his member and started pumping him, "J-JASON!" he cried out in pleasure as he spread his legs wider and tightens his grip on the bed sheets as he felt his climax quickly nearing. He heard Jason letting out a deep growl which sent shivers down his spine before feeling the other thrust in harder than before which triggered it.

"AHHH! JASON!" Seto screamed out in pure pleasure as he tensed up before cumming onto the bed sheets, constantly moaning out Jason's name as he felt the other violently clawing his hips and did a few more deep thrusts before pulling Seto close, cumming inside with a growl.

"Ngh!" the blaze hybrid let out a moan from the full sensation before collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavily. Jason let out a low growl before pulling away from Seto's neck, ignoring the blood seeping out of the bite mark before reaching out and untying the blindfold, removing it and then removed the handcuffs.

Seto started blinking a bit, quickly getting used to the sudden change of brightness before rubbing his wrists. As Seto was rubbing them, Jason simply laid on top of his mate, wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzles his neck, "You're mine...." Jason mutter out while tightening his grip making Seto smile before leaning back and kissing the other's cheek. "Yeah..."


End file.
